Une Histoire de temps
by NVJM
Summary: [Utopie dystopique] Harry espère faire une scolarité tranquille à Poudlard... mais l'avenir lui réserve bien plus tumultueux, sous la forme d'un mystérieux camarade. Lorsque le Destin se dresse sur le chemin d'enfants, le monde en tremble jusque dans ses plus antiques fondements...
1. Prologue

NVJM, rédigé vers janvier 2016, réécrit le 1/9/2018. Publié le 21/12/2018.

 _ **Cette fanfic est la**_ _ **troisième**_ _ **après « Un monde à part » et « HP et l'Histoire inachevée ». Lisez-les**_ _ **avant**_ _ **de venir ici, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre sinon.**_

Une Histoire de temps (UHDT), présentation :

 _\- Cette fanfiction peut être lue indépendamment, mais fait directement suite à deux précédentes, dans l'ordre « Un monde à part » et « Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée ». Je vous conseille grandement de les lire pour parfaitement saisir tous les liens qu'elles entretiennent entre elles._

 _\- Crédits :_ _Les noms et les divers éléments de Harry Potter aussi cités dans les ouvrages brochés appartiennent intégralement à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Certains passages bonus et informations sont copiés/collés depuis Wikipédia._ _Tout le reste_ _est mon entière propriété._

 _\- Avertissements :_ _M, histoire sérieuse, contient des scène de sexe ou de violences, et des descriptions choquantes._

 _\- Particularités de cette histoire :_ Réécriture de « Une histoire de serpents » en un tome unique et avec un scénario plus travaillé (et évidemment un bien meilleur niveau d'écriture).

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_

…

 _Introduction_

 _Le trente-et-un octobre 1981, à Godric's Hollow._

En ce soir d'Halloween, notre attention pourrait aller au couple se chamaillant dans une humble maison de pierre, tout comme elle pourrait être retenue par leur enfant dans son berceau, agité de pleurs… mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Non, notre attention ne se porte pas sur cet homme qui fait exploser leur entrée d'un sort, pas plus qu'elle ne va sur leur tentative de résistance ou leurs corps sans vie.

Ce qui nous intéresse se trouve sur une colline dominant les environs. Là, un homme encapuchonné regarde la bâtisse se transformer en feu d'artifices, l'air serein, la respiration calme, silencieux comme un roc, comme s'il avait vu cela toute sa vie durant. Et lorsqu'un hurlement d'horreur déchira la nuit, signe de la défaite de l'assaillant, l'inconnu murmura : « Voldemort est mit en pause… que la guerre de la magie commence ! »

…

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

 _« Il arrive un jour... où l'on se rend compte qu'on est plus près de la fin que du commencement. »_

 _Le premier septembre 1991, dans le train du Poudlard-Express._

« - Il n'y a pas de place, désolé. »

« - Dégage ! On est au complet ! »

« - Désolé, je garde la place pour mes amis… »

Essuyant son dix-septième refus d'affilée, le jeune Harry Potter se permit un soupir las en refermant la porte du compartiment. La prochaine fois allait être la bonne ! Mais il se disait ça depuis le premier wagon, et entrait maintenant dans le dernier…

« - Excusez-moi, est-ce que… OUCH ! »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut même pas de paroles, il fut chassé sans mot dire et se retrouva dans le couloir les fesses au sol. Quelle impolitesse ! Se relevant rapidement, il préféra ne pas insister et se porta directement sur la dernière porte. Oubliant que les caïds de l'école s'y étaient sûrement réunis, comme son cousin Dudley et ses copains dans les bus scolaires, il préféra laisser de nouveau l'espoir l'envahir plutôt qu'aller à se plaindre. Il était un sorcier, que diable ! Sa vie prenait un tournant inattendu, il allait pouvoir apprendre une multitude de choses, être libre, se faire des amis, qui sait ? Alors il ne fallait pas abandonner. L'oncle Vernon le disait souvent, et pour une fois il était d'accord avec lui : « la persévérance brise toutes les barrières », bien que l'appliquer uniquement à table n'était pas très malin au goût d'Harry.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre du compartiment avant d'entrer, il n'y vit qu'un seul garçon de son âge, déjà vêtu de son uniforme, et semblant dormir. Peut-être pourrait-il s'installer sans faire de bruit ! Pourvu qu'Hedwige ne soit pas un souci… mais la chouette semblait somnoler elle aussi. On était le jour après-tout…

Ouvrant la porte lentement, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, le jeune sorcier s'avança à pas lents, s'apprêtant à soulever sa valise dans les filets… « Qui es-tu ? » questionna subitement une voix morne, presque inaudible. Harry sursauta soudain, se retournant comme l'éclair vers l'inconnu. « Euh… je… excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus beaucoup de place ailleurs… »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Plusieures minutes passèrent dans le silence, au point que notre ami se demanda si son camarade ne s'était pas rendormi. Mais, le coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre, la main recouvrant ses yeux comme s'il pleurait, il était possible de le voir trembler. Était-il malade ?

« - Tu peux rester », dit-il finalement tant bien que mal, comme si ces simples mots lui coûtaient un grand effort.

« - Merci. »

Hissant ses bagages rapidement, s'assurant qu'Hedwige soit bien installée, Harry finit par s'asseoir face à son camarade. Devait-il lui parler ? Il semblait ne pas vouloir être dérangé, n'ayant pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis son entrée. Se lançant finalement, il dit : « Hum, euh… je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Enchanté de te rencontrer. » Il tendit sa main, politesse obligeant, attendant que l'autre la serre. Mais il ne se passa rien.

De nouveau, Harry resta immobile plusieures minutes durant, commençant à sentir des crampes dans son bras. Il s'apprêtait à le retirer, lorsque l'autre le prit, le serrant fortement. « Je m'appeler Léonard », dit-il finalement, avec un étrange accent. Ce disant, il retira sa main de devant ses yeux, se révélant à son voisin. Harry put alors le voir entièrement.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge, peut-être un peu plus, aux cheveux bruns coupés moyens. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de notre ami, ce fut son regard : des yeux marron cernés des ténèbres de l'épuisement, mais qui n'en semblaient pas moins vous transpercer l'âme, vous scruter avec une attention forçant au silence comme si votre vie en dépendait.

N'osant piper mot, Harry regarda son camarade reprendre son précédent air prostré. Eh ben, le voyage promettait d'être joyeux ! Il ne resta toutefois pas silencieux bien longtemps, car de légers coups retentirent contre la porte alors qu'une tête rousse faisait son apparition. « Excusez-moi, j'peux venir ici ? »

« - Bien sûr, entre », répondit Harry en voyant que Léonard ne réagissait pas.

« - Merci. Je m'appelle Ronald. Ronald Weasley. Mais je préfère Ron. » Trainant une large valise derrière lui, il la hissa tant bien que mal dans les filets. « Wow ! Elle est à toi cette chouette ? »

« - Oui. Elle m'a été offerte il y a quelques jours par Hagrid. Tu le connais ? Il travaille à Poudlard je crois. »

« - Ce gros balourd ? » rit le roux. « Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît ! S'il était fait de bière, il pourrait se boire en une soirée ! D'ailleurs, tu t'appelles comment ? »

« - Harry, Harry Potter. Mais chut, tu vas le rév… »

« - HAPPY ROTTER ?! » hurla soudain Ron en ouvrant grands les yeux avec un sourire béat. « WAHOU ! HARRY POTTER ! C'EST… c'est un honneur de te rencontrer ! Je… WAHOU ! J'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! Je savais qu't'étais dans la même année que moi, mais j'croyais qu't'irais direct à l'école ! Wahou ! Je… »

« - SILENCE ! » hurla soudain une voix. Ron sursauta de nouveau, se tournant tout de suite vers la voix pour se sentir agrippé par le col. « DÉGAGE ! » Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva les fesses par terre dans le couloir, complètement désorienté.

À l'intérieur du compartiment, Harry, stupéfait, avait regardé Léonard saisir le roux et le soulever pour le chasser sans ménagement, lui jetant sa valise à la figure avant de claquer la porte. La scène avait duré moins de dix secondes. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Les tempêtes ne pouvaient pas avoir lieu dans des lieux aussi petits qu'un compartiment, si ? Et alors que son camarade revenait, Harry put voir toute la colère de son regard se braquer sur lui. « Toi taire ou partir, compris ? » Et il se rassit sans attendre la réponse, reprenant sa position prostrée, haletant... d'épuisement ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un coassement se faisait entendre. « Chut Trevor ! Reste tranquille ! » murmura un garçon de l'autre côté de la porte… qui s'ouvrit une seconde après pour révéler ledit garçon et une fille de leur âge.

« - Bonjour ! Est-ce que nous pouvons… » Harry se précipita immédiatement.

« - Oui vous pouvez, mais chut ! Ne faites pas de bruit, il ne faut pas le déranger ! » dit-il en pointant Léonard du doigt.

« - Ah ? Il est malade ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais il ne semble pas de bonne humeur. Il a déjà renvoyé un autre qui parlait trop fort… » Les deux arrivants s'installèrent alors sans bruit, hissant leurs bagages dans les filets avec l'aide d'Harry avant de prendre place.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda finalement la fille. « Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, et lui, c'est Neville Londubat. »

« - Je m'appelle Harry Potter, » répondit-il, et il gagna de nouveau ses galons de survivant en interrompant la surprise de ses camarades d'un « CHUT ! » bien placé.

« - Harry Potter, hein ? » S'étonna calmement Hermione, passant aux murmures. « J'ai lu plein de trucs sur toi pendant l'été ! Même si, excuse-moi, je doute que tu ais vraiment vaincu dix dragons le jour de ta naissance ».

\- N'écoute pas toutes ces idioties, » répondit Harry en lui souriant. « J'ai lu plein de ces trucs moi aussi, et je me demande bien pourquoi les sorciers me considèrent comme ça… »

« - Mais tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ! Tu... tu-sais-qui ! » dit Neville, intervenant pour la première fois. « Ce n'est pas rien ! »

« - Excuse-moi Neville, » dit Harry en souriant l'air contrit, « mais ça me paraît peu probable. Ce sont plutôt sûrement mes parents qui lui ont fait beaucoup de mal avant de… avant. » Un silence mal-à-l'aise suivit ces mots. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire de plus, du moins rien qui ne soit pas mal induit.

Changeant de centre d'intérêt, oubliant les avertissements et le danger, Hermione se tourna vers son voisin de banquette, celui qui n'avait pipé mot depuis son arrivée. « Tu dors ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais l'on pouvait toutefois nettement voir que ce silence n'était pas dû au sommeil, du moins s'il était possible d'ainsi grogner en dormant. Léonard retira donc sa main de devant ses yeux pour regarder l'emmerd... Hermione, ne prêtant aucune attention à son choc soudain de voir un tel visage… et prit à son tour un air étonné. Avant de soudain gémir de plus belle, d'une longue plainte qui n'augurait rien de bon.

S'affaissant largement sur sa banquette, Léonard se pinça les paupières en émettant le soupir de celui qui avait pour seule envie de se reposer, et demanda finalement : « Que veux-tu ? ».

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Hermione. »

« - On m'avoir dire que je m'appelle Léonard. »

« - On m'avoir dire ? » répéta Hermione en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as un drôle d'accent, tu es étranger ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et pourquoi es-tu en Angleterre ? Un échange scolaire ? Un voyage ? Tes parents habitent ici ? Tu… »

« - …Je n'avoir pas le choix. Laisser moi tranquille. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il reprit sa position contre la fenêtre. Mais le sort semblait bien vouloir s'acharner contre lui : Hermione n'eut pas même le temps de répliquer que la porte du compartiment claqua avec violence, les faisant tous sursauter, et laissant entrer un garçon blond. « On m'a dit qu'Harry Potter est ici, est-ce vrai ? » demanda-t-il autoritairement.

« - C'est moi. Que veux-tu ? » répondit Harry en se levant, reconnaissant celui qu'il avait vu au chemin de traverse, Drago Malfoy.

« - Sais-tu de quelle maison tu voudrais faire partie ? »

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je m'en fiche un peu. Elles me paraissent toutes bien. En quoi est-ce important de toute façon ? »

« - Disons qu'il serait très bien que tu viennes dans la… _bonne_ maison. Tu es descendant de sang-pur, ce serait du gâchis que tu n'honores pas nos parentaux…

« - RAAARGH ! » Tout le monde sursauta soudain en entendant ce hurlement bestial ! Mais personne n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre autre geste que Léonard se jetait sur Malfoy, le précipitant au sol à coups de poings ! Il ne fallu que les réflexes et l'intervention rapides de Neville et Harry, qui attrapèrent l'agresseur par les bras, pour que le blond ne devienne pas bleu d'hématomes.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, enfin ?! » gronda Hermione en regardant Léonard furibonde, tout en aidant Malfoy à se relever, le nez en sang. « Tu es fou ou quoi ?! »

« - LÂCHEZ-MOI QUE JE LE TUE ! » Hurla Léonard pour toute réponse, se débattant vainement pour sortir de l'étreinte des autres garçons.

« - Lâche-moi, répugnante sang-de-bourbe ! » Cria de même Malfoy en se relevant, avant de jeter un regard rapide à son agresseur et de partir en courant… comme effrayé ?

Sitôt l'importun disparu, la pression retomba elle aussi. Léonard s'affaissa soudain dans les bras de ses camarades, tombant à genoux au sol, et se saisissant de sa tête en gémissant. Tous oublièrent aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé, étonnés de ce brusque changement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Ma tête… ! » geignit Léonard.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » soupira Hermione en posant sa main sur le front du garçon… le faisant sursauter et reculer brutalement, comme s'il craignait d'être frappé. « Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! »

« - Fiche-moi la paix ! » Répondit-il en se rasseyant à sa place, les ignorant superbement.

Un peu gênés, Hermione, Neville et Harry jugèrent alors bon de le laisser se reposer en allant dans un autre compartiment. Ils se saisirent de leurs bagages, mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, une main jaillit et se saisit du bord de la robe d'Hermione. « Restez ici… s'il-vous-plaît » murmura Léonard, en continuant de se tenir la tête.

Ses trois camarades se concertèrent du regard un instant, avant de se rasseoir en levant les épaules. C'était là une bien étrange façon de se faire des amis…

…

 _À la sortie du train…_

« - LES PREM'S ANNÉES, PAR ICI ! ALLEZ ALLEZ, DÉPÊCHEZ ! »

« - Bonjour Hagrid ! » s'exclama Harry pour saluer le garde-chasse.

« - Salut Harry ! On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le temps de parler pour l'instant. NON ! PAR ICI LES PREM'S ANNÉES ! »

Acquiesçant de la tête, Harry s'en revint vers ses camarades de compartiment. « Nous y allons ? »

« - On te suit Harry ! » répondit Hermione. « Tu viens Léonard ? Que fais-tu ? »

Se tournant vers le garçon, elle pu le voir totalement statique, droit comme un i, regardant la foule autour de lui comme si… comme si elle était un danger. Son visage était totalement inexpressif, mais en regardant de près, l'on pouvait le voir trembler.

« - Tu as peur de la foule Léo ? » S'étonna Hermione. Et pour seule réponse, il se saisit de sa main, comme pour lui signifier de le guider. Sa poigne était si forte qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix… _Ma parole, il est terrifié !_ pensa-t-elle.

S'avançant à la suite des autres premières années, le quatuor suivit un chemin de gravier jusqu'au bord d'un grand lac, là où les attendaient des dizaines de barques.

« - Vous croyez qu'on va aller au château comme ça ? » s'étonna Neville en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« - Tu as le mal de mer ? » S'amusa Harry.

« - Ben, un peu… je n'ai jamais aimé l'eau… et il n'y a même pas de rames ! »

« - C'est vrai ça, » constata Hermione, « c'est bizarre. Vous croyez qu'il y a des enchantements derrière tout ça ? »

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, Hagrid revenant à ce moment et prenant place dans deux canots à lui seul. « Allez, en avant toute ! » cria-t-il en agitant bien haut son parapluie, un rire le prenant aussitôt.

Toutes les barques se murent tout d'un coup, s'alignant rapidement à la suite de leur capitaine pour s'enfoncer dans le lointain du lac. Petit à petit, l'appréhension montante, toutes les discussions se turent pour laisser place à un silence frigorifié. C'est qu'il commençait à faire sacrément froid la nuit, aussi au nord de l'Écosse !

Progressivement, la petite troupe navigua de décor en décor, au milieu d'une inquiétante forêt, puis au bord d'une clairière, en dessous d'une impressionnante arcade de pierre… puis enfin au milieu de la principale partie du lac. Et là, le silence fit place à une profusion d'exclamations stupéfaites. Une merveille s'offrait à leur regard, et pas un n'en perdait une goutte. Poudlard !

L'immense château était comme un arbre de pierre voulant conquérir les cieux. Un énorme donjon planté en son centre, garni à son sommet d'une multitude de tours pour les branches, de toitures pour les feuilles… Plus bas, une immense bâtisse rectangulaire y était accolée, racine truffée de toutes parts de gargouilles, de vitraux et de fenêtres illuminées. Entre tout cela, maintes passerelles, couvertes ou non, raccordaient l'ensemble telles des lianes, et s'ornaient de sculptures et de statues d'une richesse incomparable, fruits de pierre pour le regard. C'était un spectacle magnifique qui ne pouvait laisser coi qui que ce soit.

« - Cela me rappelle mon manoir », se vanta une voix reconnaissable entre mille. « En un peu plus petit et paysan, toutefois. Nous les Malfoy… AÏE ! »

« - Tais-toi et admire, idiot. » Lança Hagrid après lui avoir tapé le crâne avec son parapluie.

« - Grumble ! »

L'impromptu ne dit plus mot alors que les barques accostaient finalement d'elles-même au niveau d'un petit ponton. Bien vite, tous les élèves s'empressèrent d'en sortir en espérant pouvoir rapidement gagner la chaleur de l'école qui s'annonçait à eux. Très vite après avoir vérifié que tous avaient débarqué, Hagrid les emmena sur un petit chemin pavé de marbre blanc, qui en rejoignit très vite un autre, colossal. Chose étonnante dans le paysage collineux, l'avant du château consistait en une immense plaine parfaitement plate.

L'allée principale du château était plus une avenue qu'autre chose. Allant en une parfaite ligne droite du portail jusqu'aux portes, elle s'étendait ainsi sur plusieures centaines de mètres, rectiligne à la perfection, veine blanche irriguant de son flux d'élèves l'immense parc l'entourant des deux côtés… et quel parc magnifique ! Une vaste pelouse magistralement plane, garnie d'une multitude de fleurs de toutes sortes. Elle avait dû demander jadis un travail considérable.

Tout occupés à leur admiration des lieux, les jeunes élèves en oublièrent frissons et appréhension au point qu'ils faillirent tous buter les uns contre les autres lorsqu'Hagrid signala l'arrêt de sa forte voix. Les immenses portes de chêne s'ouvrirent aussitôt dans une mise en scène magistralement orchestrée, laissant apparaître une vieille femme à l'air sévère.

« - Professeur McGonagall, les élèves sont à vous ! » s'exclama le demi-géant sur ce qui semblait être son habituel ton bon enfant, avant de la dépasser pour gagner le château.

« - Merci Hagrid. » répondit la sorcière, ne se déridant qu'à peine pour annoncer : « Bienvenue à toutes et à tous à l'école de magie Poudlard ! »

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Pour comprendre les multiples références que je fais à mon propre univers HP, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller lire les fanfics précédant celle-ci, à savoir dans l'ordre « Un monde à part » et « HP et l'Histoire inachevée ».**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_

…

 _ **Chronologie de l'Histoire de la magie :**_ _(_ _infos utiles_ _)_

 _ **Dates selon le calendrier grégorien**_

 **~ de -500** **: Apparition du langage dit « Athévèldèn », propre aux peuples magiques. Principalement parlé par les sorciers.**

 **~600** **: Disparition ou absorption progressive des langues magiques, au profit de langues Moldues.**

 **~650** **: Apparition des peuples Vélanes et Nymphes.**

 **984 à 1126** **: « **_Trou de l'Histoire_ **». Période totalement inconnue. Toute recherche à son sujet est punie de mort sans procès par les gouvernements sorciers.**

 **987** **: Fondation de Poudlard.**

 **999** **: Entrée en vigueur de la loi de dissimulation de la magie.**

 **1136** **: Guerre des résistants Gobelins.**

 **1138** **: Fin de la guerre des résistants Gobelins (victoire sorcière). Fondation de Gringotts par les survivants.**

 **1224** **: Fondation de l'école de magie de Durmstrang**

 **1420** **: Guerre Gobeline.**

 **1427** **: Fin de la guerre Gobeline (victoire Gobeline).**

 **1549** **: Naissance de Magelus Soinner.**

 **1600** **: Début du "siècle des lumières Sorcier".**

 **1612** **: Magelus Soinner créée le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ».**

 **1613** **: Magelus Soinner est élu ministre de la magie.**

 **1614** **: L'Europe Sorcière adopte le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ».**

 **1617** **: Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'oubliator, afin de réguler la population des impurs.**

 **1619** **: Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

 **1672** **: L'école de magie de Durmstrang devient un institut et enseigne au niveau des facultés.**

 **1680** **: Fondation du Chemin de Traverse.**

 **1699** **: Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

 **1712** **: Guerre Gobeline.**

 **1716** **: Fin de la guerre Gobeline (victoire Gobeline).**

 **1885** **: Guerre Gobeline menée par Ragnok I.**

 **1886** **: Fin de la guerre Gobeline (statu quo).**

 **1894** **: Mort de Ragnok I. Son fils, Ragnok II, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni.**

 _Plus d'infos à venir au fil de l'histoire._


	2. La répartition

NVJM, rédigé vers janvier 2016, réécrit le 1/9/2018, complété le 14/10/2018. Publié le 21/12/2018.

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 2 : la répartition_

 _"Je suis devenu adulte à l'âge de quarante-quatre minutes." Léo._

« - Depuis plus d'un millénaire, l'école de Poudlard est le meilleur établissement magique d'Europe et du monde ! En tant que sous-directrice, je compte sur vous et votre travail pour que nous le restions encore de nombreux siècles ! » proclamait haut et fort la professeure McGonagall en entraînant les élèves dans le hall. « Poudlard est régi par un règlement intérieur très strict, dont une copie sera transmise à chacun d'entre vous, je compte sur tous pour l'étudier avec attention ! » Le sévère regard lancé à ce moment en disait long sur tous les châtiments qu'elle était capable de faire subir.

» Vous allez maintenant participer à la cérémonie de la répartition ! Il s'agit d'un moment très important de votre scolarité, étant donné que vous allez être répartis dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire entre l'un des quatre groupes d'élèves, et que vous y resterez toute votre scolarité durant ! Je compte sur vous pour être exemplaires et faire honneur à vos futurs camarades ! Sachez qu'au moindre écart de comportement, je n'hésiterais pas à infliger des retenues ! »

Sur ces mots, elle les fit entrer dans une petite salle. Celle-ci était visiblement accolée à une autre bien plus grande, du moins à en juger par le raffut tonitruant qui en provenait. Rires, cris et autres discussions semblaient aller bon train parmi les années supérieures. Voilà qui mettait à mal ce que disait la professeure.

« - Veuillez maintenant patienter ici pendant que nous achevons de préparer la cérémonie. Je vous préviens, ne croyez pas être sans surveillance ! Le moindre écart de comportement sera strictement puni ! » Elle s'en alla alors vers la grande salle, et, comme en un ajout à ses dires, tout bruit y cessa dès qu'elle y apparu. Peut-être que ses menaces n'étaient pas que du vent…

« - Pfioulàlà, c'est qu'elle a l'air d'être sacrément sévère ! » dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione et Neville.

« - Avec plusieures centaines d'élèves, ça vaut mieux je pense, » raisonna Hermione.

« - McGonagall est connue pour en dire bien plus qu'elle n'en fait, » rassura Neville. « Mais je préfère ne pas la contrarier ! Je la trouve effrayante ! » Et il frissonna soudain, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Léo ? » demanda Hermione en cherchant son ami du regard. Elle le vit rapidement, la tête toujours entre les mains, accolé contre un mur. « Toi, il va falloir que tu ailles à l'infirmerie dès que possible ! » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as mangé trop de bonbons ? »

« - Savoir te faire avoir cauchemars, » répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir qui la cloua sur place. « Soutiens-moi, » ajouta-t-il en prenant appui sur l'épaule de sa camarade pour se relever tant bien que mal.

Grand bien lui en fit, car la sous-directrice revint sur ces mots et leur ordonna aussitôt de se mettre en ligne deux par deux, garçons d'un côté et filles de l'autre. Respirant à grandes goulées comme pour se donner du courage, Léo se redressa tant bien que mal, et petit à petit, paru ne plus être affecté par le moindre mal. Il ressemblait maintenant à tous ses autres camarades, l'air tendu et appréhensif. Pure comédie.

Un à une, tous les élèves passèrent la petite porte pour se retrouver tout soudain dans une immense salle. Et quelle salle ! Là, disposées dans la majeure partie de la longueur de la pièce, se trouvaient quatre immenses tables, chacune recouverte d'une épaisse nappe brodée des deux couleurs de sa maison. Rouge et or, jaune et noir, bleu et bronze, vert et argent. Au fond de la salle, placé perpendiculairement aux élèves, le buffet des professeurs arborait fièrement un excellent et habile mélange des huit teintes maîtresses.

De l'extérieur, la Grande salle ne mesurait que vingt mètres sur trente, simple structure romane couverte de décorations gothiques. Mais ce qui participait largement à faire sa renommée était l'incommensurable quantité de sortilèges qui la garnissait. Entre autres, des charmes d'agrandissement multipliaient sa taille jusqu'à trois fois, la faisant passer d'une petite bâtisse à un lieu immense. Un magnifique charme d'illusion dissimulait l'incroyable architecture d'énormes poutres de bois avec l'illusion parfaite d'un ciel enchanté reproduisant le temps extérieur… sans ses humides inconvénients toutefois.

Le mur faisant face à l'immense porte d'entrée, juste derrière le buffet des professeurs, était constitué de vitraux merveilleux représentant les quatre fondateurs de l'école, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Chacun d'eux occupait un quart de la largeur de la façade vitrifiée. Au-dessus d'eux, placée dans un vitrail propre et dominant la scène en un geste visiblement protecteur, une paire de mains sertie d'un unique anneau d'or au majeur de la droite les englobait majestueusement. Et en demi-cercle tout au dessus, une phrase gravée dans le verre, visible par la grâce de la lune, semblait légender le tout.

 ** _Icié Stótlas, cité té itolatsé._** **_El t'óclisa sta la tsétsoase te tà tifus siì, El été catis ut tatus à sté,_** **_Tsé oté lé stocse ès stós t'èl se setotès àfì !_**

Incompréhensible. Surtout avec cet étrange alphabet latinisé.

Les façades de côté de la salle étaient couvertes de tapisseries d'or et de soie serties de pierres précieuses et mises en mouvement par d'incroyables sortilèges. Les scènes représentaient les grands évènements de l'Histoire de Poudlard depuis _le temps autorisé_.

Assis à chaque table, surveillés par maintes statues d'antiques personnages de jadis, quelques centaines d'élèves portaient de larges capes noires, des symboles représentant leur maison et leurs couleurs cousus sur la gauche de leur buste. À la vue de tant de petits chapeaux pointus, la plupart des élèves nés-de-moldus entrant dans la salle se retinrent difficilement de s'esclaffer de rire. Que cela pouvait être laid et ridicule !

Très vite, après seulement quelques mètres, la petite procession se stoppa net sur un signe de la sous-directrice. Leur intimant d'un regard l'ordre formel de ne pas bouger, elle s'en retourna par une nouvelle porte dérobée, et en ressorti très rapidement en portant un tabouret, et… un vieux sac de peau ? À l'étonnement des futurs élèves, elle le posa à la place d'honneur, au centre de la salle, et… il s'anima soudain ! Une bouche apparut, suivie de plis ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des yeux ! _« Encore un peu et il va se mettre à chanter ! »_ s'amusa Harry. « _Ce serait sûrement horrible ! »_ Il déchanta bien vite…

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

 _Approchez et venez,_

 _N'hésitez pas, prenez la route,_

 _Mettez-moi sur votre tête et allez !_

 _._

 _Le Choixpeau je me nomme,_

 _A Poudlard, nul ne me conteste,_

 _J'ai ici pouvoir sur tout Homme,_

 _Venez donc pour passer mon test !_

 _._

 _N'ayez pas peur pour vos cheveux,_

 _Ils repousseront bien vite après la coupe,_

 _Et si vous êtes généreux,_

 _Je vous laisserais une houppe !_

 _._

 _A Gryffondor vous vous rendrez,_

 _Si vous êtes fort et courageux,_

 _Attention néanmoins à la témérité,_

 _La vie n'est pas un jeu !_

 _._

 _Chez Poufsouffle vous irez pour sept ans,_

 _Si vous êtes aimable et loyal,_

 _Prenez garde toutefois, niais enfants,_

 _Car certains ici dehors pensent à mal !_

 _._

 _Avec Serdaigle aucun savoir ne sera tu_

 _Si érudit et patient vous êtes,_

 _Attention toutefois, de préconçus_

 _Il ne faut pas trop remplir votre tête !_

 _._

 _Pour à Serpentard aller, approchez,_

 _Ambitieux et rusés sont les serpents,_

 _Beaux parleurs et sacrés piégeurs vous deviendrez,_

 _Mais prenez garde à certaines gens !_

 _._

 _Vous êtes à Poudlard, cité des susnommés,_

 _N'oubliez pas la mémoire de temps qui furent miens,_

 _Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

 _Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'ancien !_

 _._

 _Voilà, telles étaient mes paroles,_

 _Et n'oubliez pas mes enfants,_

 _Venez, que de votre vie je sois la rigole,_

 _Venez m'entendre chanter pour sept ans !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahi la grande salle en réponse à ce chant. Même si le Choixpeau ne cessait de faire des couacs, il savait inventer des textes appréciables. Seule une certaine personne, réfugiant son mal de crâne sous ses cheveux, semblait ne pas avoir apprécié.

« _**\- Allez, qui est-ce que je dois scalper ?**_ »cria le choixpeau.

 _Ne plus le laisser fumer la poussière d'une armoire_ , pensa immédiatement le directeur Dumbledore, avant de faire un signe à sa professeure de métamorphose, qui s'écria :

« - Que la mille-quatrième répartition commence ! Abbot Hannah ! »

Une petite fille toute chétive s'avança timidement. « Veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le chapeau sur votre tête », indiqua McGonagall.

« - Mais je veux pas perdre mes cheveux moi ! » répondit la petite en tenant farouchement ses nattes blondes. Un rire général retentit alors… amusée, McGonagall indiqua :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, le Choixpeau n'a jamais mangé personne. Et quand bien même aurait-il faim, un sort ferait repousser vos cheveux rapidement. Allons, dépêchez-vous ! » Un peu tremblante, la petite grimpa sur le tabouret, enfouissant sa tête pour se cacher des rires qui peinaient à se calmer.

« _ **-**_ **POUFSOUFFLE** **!** » hurla aussitôt le Choixpeau. Elle n'allait pas être scalpée, mais finir sourde…

« - Bones, Susan ! » Une autre fillette blonde s'avança, imitant sa camarade quelques instants auparavant.

» _Bien bien, bonjour jeune fille !_ Pensa aussitôt le chapeau. _Alors, voyons pour toi… hum, tu as une grande soif de connaissances… Serdaigle n'est pas pour toi. Tu es aussi très courageuse. Pas Gryffondor, donc. Tu es suffisamment maligne pour cacher ta passion, bien que ce ne soit pas une très forte qualité… hum, peut-être Serpentard. Oh, mais je n'avais pas vu cela ! Tu as peur de te faire des amis, de crainte qu'ils découvrent ton secret ? Eh bien le choix est vite fait ! Va apprendre la confiance et l'amitié à…_

« - **POUFSOUFFLE**! »

Un second tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit en réponse en provenant de la table des Creusants. Les blaireaux avaient de quoi être contents, deux répartitions et déjà deux nouveaux terriers dans leur sol !

« - Boot, Terry ! » Un haut garçonnet prit à son tour place sur le tabouret.

« **SERDAIGLE** » ! hurla le choixpeau, déclenchant les acclamations des Planants. Première becquée pour les aigles !

Petit à petit, les noms s'enfilèrent les uns après les autres, à un rythme régulièrement interrompu par des acclamations, parfois plus ou moins fortes si le nouveau avait des frères ou des sœurs dans sa maison. Puis, finalement, vint le tour du premier de nos camarades.

« - Granger, Hermione ! »

« - Bonne chance Hermione ! » lui souffla Harry, accompagné d'un signe de tête de Neville et d'un grognement de Léonard. S'avançant timidement, elle accueillit la pénombre du Choixpeau avec un grand soulagement. Qu'elle pouvait être stressée !

» _Alors alors, jeune fille. Dans quelle maison aimerais-tu aller ? Non, ne dit rien. Ta soif de connaissances exclu Serdaigle. Ton courage, Gryffondor. Mais je pense que le mieux pour toi qui a bien besoin d'apprendre à te servir de tes connaissances, ce serait d'aller à…_

« - **SERPENTARD**! »

Dès qu'elle enleva l'auguste couvre-chef, ce fut pour être assaillie… par le froid silence de la table des Rampants. Les serpents ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'accueillir un œuf né-de-moldus. C'est un peu craintive qu'elle rejoignit sa maison au milieu des sifflements. Seul le regard approbateur d'Harry la rassura un peu.

Encore une fois, plusieurs élèves passèrent… jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de notre camarade suivant.

« - Londubat, Neville ! »

» _Un Londubat ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, voyons… pour toi mon garçon… hum, tu aurais bien besoin d'apprendre à apprendre… Serdaigle te conviendrait sacrément bien. Mais Poufsouffle aussi, car tu as bien peur d'être rejeté par les potentiels amis que tu pourrais te faire. Gryffondor ne serait probablement pas le meilleur choix, tu as déjà beaucoup de courage, bien que tu n'en n'ais pas encore conscience. Peut-être Serpentard ? Hum… tu n'es pas très malin, en effet… et tu n'as pas une trace d'ambition… mouis, c'est donc décidé !_

« - **SERPENTARD** ! »

Contrairement à Hermione précédemment, il fut accueilli par quelques applaudissements, principalement de la part de son amie… mais resta cloué sur sa chaise, même quand McGonagall lui enleva le chapeau. Lui, un serpentard ?! Sa grand-mère allait le tuer ! Il finit par se lever, avançant tel un zombie, et prit place chez les Crachants avec appréhension…

« - Malfoy, Draco ! »

» _Bien le bonjour, jeune homme. Alors…_

» _Pensez-moi donc avec un peu plus de respect, infidèle !_ Pensa Draco _._

» _Tiens donc, un croyant… Excusez-moi monseigneur, j'ignorais._

» _Maudit paysan ! Dépêches-toi !_

» _Bien, donc… pour vous, Monseigneur, je vois une grande adoration à vos Pères et à vos Mères. Vous avez une grande ambition, une passion sans borne pour les pures légendes de l'ancien temps. Je vous conseille fortement de continuer sur cette voie, Messire, et je vous envoie donc là où vous aurez plus de chances d'en savoir plus et de pratiquer votre croyance._

« - **SERPENTARD** ! »

Cette fois, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui naquit chez les serpents, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Enfin, les verts et argents avaient droit à un pur d'une pure pureté purement pure ! C'est gonflé d'orgueil que Draco alla prendre place au milieu de ses ch… des siens !

 _« Il pue le gel à cheveux celui-là !_ _Dumbledore va encore croire que je fume les souvenirs de sa pensine ! Grumble ! »_ Pensa le choixpeau pour lui-même dès que le professeur McGonagall le releva.

« - Potter, Harry ! » Le silence s'abattit soudain sur la salle. Comment ? Happy Rotter ? Dévisagé par des dizaines de paires d'yeux, scruté comme une curiosité, notre ami alla immédiatement prendre place, pressé qu'on ne prête plus attention à lui. Mais…

» _Oh, un petit Potter ! Vous devenez aussi rares que les Londubat dis-moi… bref, voyons ! Pour toi, je vois une tendance à confondre courage et témérité. Gryffondor te conviendrait bien. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de te faire des amis. Poufsouffle serait tout aussi idéal. Ah, mais je vois que tu n'es pas très assidu dans tes leçons… Serdaigle t'aiderait à y voir clair. Hum, et bien que tu ne sois pas dépourvu de malignité pour échapper à ton cousin et ses amis, tu n'as pas la moindre trace d'ambition. Et que tu auras besoin de ne pas être un suiveur ! Le choix te concernant est vraiment cornélien mon garçon. Tu as peut-être une préférence ?_

» _Euh… est-ce que je… ?_

» _Hum ? Là bas ? Mouis, c'est possible. Tu en es sûr ? Vraiment ? Très bien, alors…_

« - **SERPENTARD** ! »

Cette fois, la réaction de la salle fut plus clairement divisée que jamais. Une bonne partie de la table des Sifflants applaudit poliment, Hermione et Neville en tête, alors qu'au contraire… tout le reste de l'école était statique, comme semblant ne pas y croire.

« - Ouf ! » murmura Harry aussitôt qu'il fut installé auprès de ses amis. « Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. » Puis, revenant à la répartition, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. « Pourquoi avez-vous une tête aussi étonnée ? »

« - Je pensais que Léonard serait passé depuis un peu, c'est pour ça, » répondit Hermione. « Même si nous ne connaissons pas son nom de famille, je m'étonne… »

Un regard vers leur camarade leur indiqua qu'il se tenait toujours droit… bien que tremblant de plus en plus, à en juger par ses mains qui semblaient faire des allers et retours sur son côté. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il aille à l'infirmerie celui-là… il sembla toutefois soudainement prendre conscience du regard de ses amis, car il croisa les bras et serra les poings, dissimulant ainsi son trouble. Ils ne purent toutefois penser à lui plus avant, car…

« - Weasley, Ronald ! »

Le roux qu'Harry avait rencontré dans le train s'avança rapidement vers McGonagall, zyeutant la table des lions avec avidité. Quand il passa juste à côté des rampants, notre ami lui adressa un signe de main pour l'encourager… et récolta un regard noir et une grimace. « _Eh bien, si tous mes amis sont comme ça…_ » pensa-t-il, immédiatement refroidi.

« - Monsieur Weasley, veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, » indiqua la professeure.

« - Je peux pas aller à Gryffondor ? »

« - Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez. Vous devez être réparti, Monsieur Weasley. Veuillez vous asseoir ! »

Obéissant, Ronald prit donc place… et à peine le chapeau lui toucha-t-il les cheveux qu'il s'écria :

« - **GRYFFONDOR** ! Ben quoi **,** » murmura le choixpeau à McGonagall, « il voulait y aller… et il avait les cheveux gras ! Le gel, j'ai rien dit, mais les poux faut pas exagérer ! »

Fort heureusement pour le jeune roux, il ne fut pas entendu… sa voix dominée par deux autres. « Tous ceux qui avaient parié qu'un Weasley n'irait pas à Gryffondor, par ici la monnaie ! » s'écrièrent des jumeaux, eux aussi roux, à la table des Rugissants. Et, au grand amusement de tous, un certain nombre de sixièmes et septièmes années de toutes les maisons se levèrent pour leur donner quelques mornilles.

« - Xenger, Linra ! » cria McGonagall pour mettre fin à leur petit divertissement.

Une petite fillette toute chétive s'avança rapidement, comme semblant vouloir à tout prix s'effacer du regard du monde. Elle y échouait toutefois, ne s'attirant que quelques yeux choqués par sa maigreur maladive.

» _Hum, bien, alors, donc, voici… une bien charmante jeune fille, dites-moi ! Alors, mademoiselle, où allons-nous te répartir ? Voyons… Je vois en toi beaucoup de fragilité… houlà oui… mais Poudlard changera tout cela ! Un grand avenir s'ouvre devant toi, crois-moi. Tu iras loin, jeune fille. Et donc…_

« - **GRYFFONDOR** ! »

C'est en tremblant, des larmes au coin des yeux, que la petite alla se réfugier sur sa chaise, s'engouffrant rapidement autant que possible sous la protection de la table.

« - Zabini, Blaise ! »

» _Bonjour jeune homme ! Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Voyons donc… Pour ta part, tu as une grande fidélité, un grand amour pour ta mère et une toute aussi grande solitude due, penses-tu, à ta couleur de peau. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, bien loin de là. Tu as envie de faire tes preuves, de prendre ta place dans ce monde, alors bienvenue à…_

« - **SERPENTARD** ! »

Achevant sa liste avec ce dernier élève, la professeure McGonagall réenroula son parchemin, se saisit dignement du Choixpeau après une dernière salutation de celui-ci… et s'arrêta, étonnée de ne pas entendre les traditionnels applaudissements de la salle. Se tournant instinctivement, elle vit qu'il restait un élève.

« - Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Ma liste est pourtant complète. Quel est votre nom ? »

« - Léonard. »

« - PFWARGH ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent instantanément vers l'origine de ce bruit étrange… le directeur Dumbledore semblait s'être étouffé en buvant son jus de citron, et avait tout recraché devant lui, toussant à tout va pour se remettre. Ses voisins les plus proches vinrent rapidement l'aider en lui tapotant le dos.

L'attention revint sur l'oublié de la répartition. Léonard monta à son tour le tabouret, McGonagall installant rapidement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. _« Oh… les ordres sont les ordres_ » pensa celui-ci, et il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

 _« J'ignore ce que tu es, chapeau, mais tu sembles accepter quand des élèves choisissent leur maison… mets-moi là-bas. »_

« - **SERPENTARD** ! »

Et, encore une fois, alors que la plupart des élèves des autres tables applaudissaient poliment, le silence fut complet chez les Serpents, à l'exception d'Harry, Neville et Hermione. Du moins, si l'on omettait les sifflements de haine qui retentissaient d'un peu partout. Principalement chez les rampants, mais aussi en quelques occasions chez les griffants, les creusants et les planants, des regards de pure haine habitaient un nombre d'élèves étonnement grand.

Faisant fi de ce problème, Léonard s'empressa d'enlever le choixpeau de sa tête, le fourrant impoliment entre les mains de McGonagall, puis se leva pour gagner les siens. Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il regarda les insignes nouvellement apparus sur sa tenue.

Et les arracha.

« - Je ne porterai aucun symbole aussi pitoyable, » maugréa-t-il assez fort pour être entendu par tous. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire exploser McGonagall.

« - Monsieur Léonard ! Comment osez-vous ?! Dix points en moins pour serpentard ! » Et elle jeta un _reparo_ sur l'uniforme maltraité, faisant réapparaitre tout ce qui devrait s'y trouver un temps normal.

Léo les réarracha aussitôt.

« - J'ai dit... » grommella-t-il, avant que lui comme sa professeur ne soient interrompus.

« - Laissez, Minerva, » dit tout bas une voix bien connue. Nombre de regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci, penché vers l'avant, regardait le jeune élève avec une attention toute particulière. Plongé dans ses réflexions. « Laissez Minerva, » reprit-il. « Que monsieur Léonard arrache ses insignes si ça lui plaît. » Et il fit signe à tout le monde de continuer la fête.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'un grognement retentisse, et Léo prit immédiatement place aux côtés de Neville, enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains dès que l'attention générale ne fut plus portée sur lui. Mais cela ne fit pas cesser les regards de haine… de nombreux serpents n'avaient plus cure de la cérémonie et ne cessaient de le darder de leur malveillance. Cela mettait bien mal à l'aise ses compagnons, à ses côtés, qui avaient bien du mal à ne pas tenir compte du comportement de leurs camarades. « Eh bien… bon appétit ! » s'exclama malgré tout Hermione dès que le repas apparut.

…

Nonchalamment installé sur l'une des immenses poutres de bois massif qui constituait la titanesque charpente de la salle, bien dissimulé par le plafond enchanté, un étrange homme avait assisté à la soirée avec un grand amusement.

 _« Enfin_ , » se dit-il, « _le Destin se met en mouvement ! »_

Et, sur ces pensées, il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

…

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_

 _ **À propos de la répartition :**_ _ **dans mes fics, elle se fait rationnellement. Càd que vous êtes répartis dans une maison offrant des qualités dont vous êtes dépourvu. Bien sûr, si vous voulez choisir, le choixpeau accepte. Comme le dit justement Dumby, ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes.**_


	3. Le mystère Léonard

NVJM,écrit vers janvier 2016, réécrit le 3/11/2018. Publié le 21/12/2018

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 3 : Le mystère Léonard_

 _« C'est un fait que les masses avalent plus facilement un gros mensonge qu'un petit. » Adolf Hitler._

 _Dans les couloirs du château…_

La répartition et le repas s'étaient achevés gaiement, Harry, Hermione et Neville heureux de se retrouver dans la même maison, malgré l'angoisse du dernier qui appréhendait la réaction de sa grand-mère… tous quatre, avec Léonard qui ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, se trouvaient maintenant au milieu des autres élèves de Serpentard, guidés par leurs préfets vers la salle commune de leur maison. Et quand je dis qu'ils se trouvaient « au milieu »… c'était littéralement. À l'exception de quelques-uns tout aussi étonnés qu'eux, ils étaient entourés d'autres serpents sifflant sans cesse, et n'osant s'approcher à moins de trois mètres, calquant leur rythme sur le leur, formant comme une haie de regards les dévisageant avec hostilité. Inquiétant. Et étrange.

« - Mais que se passe-t-il ? » S'étonna Harry à voix basse, pour n'être entendu que de ses amis.

« - On dirait qu'ils ont… peur ? » Remarqua Hermione. « Mais de quoi donc ? Ils sont tous bien plus forts que nous, ils ne devraient pas être aussi intimidés. Tu as une idée Neville ? »

« - Ils sont tous de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé élevés comme purs, » indiqua le garçon. « Tous ceux qui ont une éducation moldue agissent normalement. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis aussi étonné que vous. »

« - Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe Léo ? » demanda Hermione. Elle s'interrompit soudain, se raidissant d'appréhension, attirant de ce fait l'attention de ses deux autres camarades. Un pas un peu plus rapide et un regard sur le côté leur indiqua ce qu'il se passait. Courbé comme s'il souffrait, respirant bruyamment, le regard comme fou d'angoisse, Léo regardait partout autour de lui, prêt à tout ! …l'un des plus tranchants couteaux du repas fermement planté dans son poing. On aurait dit qu'il craignait une attaque !

« - Tu me fais mal Léo ! » souffla Hermione. Et en effet, il tenait sa main si fort que toute circulation sanguine avait dût s'y arrêter. Mais elle n'osa pas s'en plaindre de nouveau. Le bref regard qu'il lui lança suffit pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Il était terrorisé. Comme une bête acculée. Et elle était un ennemi potentiel. Elle en resta coite de stupéfaction.

Bien heureusement, la salle commune de Serpentard fut bientôt en vue. Ondulant un à une, les serpents y rampèrent en sifflant le mot de passe, un simple « pureté » étrangement choisi. L'endroit était à l'image de ses symboles. Verdie par l'humidité et les algues amenées par le lac proche, refroidie de sifflements et argentée d'une multitude de ce métal, il valait mieux avoir une forte volonté et du caractère pour ne pas tomber sous la coupe de la tristesse ou d'une dépression. Sans compter avec la propension au bizutage de nombreuses années supérieures. Et cela, c'était pour les sang-purs : pour les mêlés ou les nés-de-moldus, c'était encore pire, car il fallait aussi subir le racisme et la discrimination de la société sorcière.

« - C'est beau, dans son style, » dit Hermione en entrant. « J'aime bien cette harmonie des couleurs. » Elle ne put en rajouter, l'un des préfets appelant les premières années à venir l'écouter.

« - Les gamins, par ici ! » s'époumonait-il. « Vous êtes tous là ? Bon ! Moi, je suis Marcus Flint ! Sang-pur en pure et droite lignée, préfet de cinquième année et futur préfet-en-chef ! En tant que tel, je suis chargé de vous apprendre comment fonctionne notre maison avant que le professeur Rogue, notre directeur, ne vienne vous accueillir à son tour. Et vous avez intérêt à écouter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ! » Un regard froid dardé sur certains élèves en particulier indiquait plutôt qu'il ne le ferait pas pour certaines personnes plus que pour d'autres.

» Bien ! Ici, vous n'êtes pas dans un domaine infesté d'impurs comme à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ! À Serpentard, c'est la justice et la pureté qui règnent ! Tous les sang-mêlés et sang-de-bourbe n'ont qu'une chose à faire : la fer… » il se stoppa soudain, alors que son regard se promenait sur la majorité d'élèves qu'il considérait comme inférieurs. La plupart s'étonnèrent de ce brusque changement de comportement, lorsque le professeur Rogue se plaça soudain à son côté. Et, au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, il ne semblait pas très en accord avec ces propos.

« - Allez vous coucher, Flint, avant que je ne vous mette en retenue. Suis-je clair ? » Le ton presque charmeur avec lequel il parlait en disait long sur la quantité de chaudrons salis durant l'été. Il darda son préfet d'un regard noir jusqu'à le voir entrer dans son dortoir, ce qui fit penser à la plupart des jeunes élèves qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il avait dit, et était lui-même bien plus gentil que cela… s'il avait entendu ces pensées, sans doute aurait-il esquissé un rictus sadique pour indiquer son hilarité.

« - Pour les quelques vermisseaux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, » dit-il sur un ton doucereux parfaitement maîtrisé et effrayant, « je suis le directeur de la maison serpentard, le professeur Rogue. Je suis de ce fait votre principal responsable. En tant que tel, je me dois de veiller à votre DISCIPLINE ! avec la plus grande sévérité. » Il les darda de nouveau avec un regard en disant long sur son caractère, laissant planer peur et angoisse de longues minutes durant. Nul doute que plusieurs feraient des cauchemars, cette nuit là… « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous dit à demain, » termina celui que de nombreux élèves appelleraient bien vite la chauve-souris des cachots…

Tous les élèves se murent alors, la plupart en baillant, pressés d'aller se reposer après cette longue et dure journée. « Monsieur Léonard ? » appela soudain le professeur. Un regard noir lui répondit lorsque Léo se tourna vers lui. « Un point en moins pour vous être adressé à un professeur avec irrespect, » siffla celui-ci, avant d'ajouter : « Le directeur veut vous voir. Il m'a demandé de vous amener à son bureau. »

« - On se voit au dortoir alors Léo ! » dit Harry en souriant à son camarade… se récoltant un grognement pour toute réponse.

« - À demain les garçons ! » leur cria Hermione en partant se coucher elle aussi. La petite troupe de nouveaux élèves se dispersa petit à petit, tout un chacun discutant encore un peu, les futures amitiés déjà formées, de même que les inimitiés à venir. « Allons-y, » dit le professeur en posant la main sur l'épaule de Léo… qui s'en dégagea soudain en brandissant son couteau ! Comme frappé par la foudre, jetant à son enseignant un regard encore plus noir pour peu que ce fut possible ! Prêt à tuer ! « Rangez-moi ça, imbécile, » siffla celui-ci en faisant disparaître la pitoyable arme d'un revers de main. Le couvert se téléporta aussitôt aux cuisines. « Dix points en moins pour avoir menacé un professeur. Suivez-moi maintenant. »

Ils sortirent par le portrait, l'un menant et l'autre suivant avec circonspection, marchant plusieures minutes durant, parcourant de nombreux couloirs et grimpant plusieurs escaliers, montant dans les étages au gré des regards noirs. Étrangement pour qui le connaissait, le professeur Rogue n'en disait rien, alors qu'en temps normal, le moindre élève osant se comporter envers sa personne avec autant d'irrespect serait déjà en train de frire aux enfers…

Ils parvinrent finalement face à une grande gargouille représentant une étrange espèce de dragon, devant laquelle l'arrêt fut forcé pour... « Scoubidoubidouwa, » récita l'enseignant en se promettant mentalement de dépecer son supérieur dès qu'il le pourrait. En réponse, la statue pivota soudain, sans un bruit, et se déplaça juste assez pour révéler un escalier en colimaçon qui ouvrait vers les hauteurs. « Allez-y. Avez-vous besoin que je vous attende pour vous reconduire à vos quartiers ou avez-vous eu la présence d'esprit de repérer votre chemin ? »

« - Ça ira, » répondit froidement Léo en disparaissant tant bien que mal dans les escaliers. Il paraissait épuisé. Chaque marche était une épreuve qu'il affrontait d'un pas lourd en grognant toujours un peu plus.

« - Entrez ! » répondit peu après une vieille voix, en réponse aux coups lourds violemment donnés contre sa porte. « Ah ! Monsieur Léonard ! Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie, » dit-il en montrant les fauteuils placés devant son bureau. Léo s'exécuta sans aucune grâce, le pas raide et méfiant, regardant tout autant devant lui qu'autour, comme semblant s'attendre à une embuscade.

Et le silence devint maître de la salle.

Pas un ne parla. Tous deux se dévisageaient. Le vieux avait des interrogations dans le regard et cherchait des réponses. Le jeune l'observait avec méfiance, tout aussi circonspect. « Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura finalement Dumbledore, lourdement appuyé contre son fauteuil.

« - Et vous ? » répondit hargneusement Léo.

« - Êtes-vous… un Léonard ? » s'interrogea mystérieusement le vieillard.

« - …c'est ce qu'on m'avoir dire. »

Le silence retentit de nouveau de toute sa puissance. Minute après minute, ils se fixèrent avec insistance. À sa place, Dumbledore hésitait à user de légilimancie pour s'assurer de ses doutes. Ce jeune inconnu ne semblait pas être en mesure d'y résister, ne paraissant pas dans la meilleure santé possible…

« - …vous pouvez disposer, » renonça-t-il finalement. S'il était ce qu'il pensait, alors mieux valait ne pas se mettre sa famille à dos.

Léo n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Sursautant et se relevant comme l'éclair, il jeta un dernier regard noir au directeur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller.

De nouveau seul, s'affalant lourdement sur son fauteuil, le vieux ne put s'empêcher de prendre son visage entre ses mains en soupirant fatalement, se frottant les yeux d'inquiétude. Si un Léonard apparaissait maintenant…

…

Peu après, Léo revint dans les quartiers des Serpentards, et haussa un sourcil dès son arrivée. « Vous pas dormir ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant ses camarades encore debout. Hermione était en pleurs dans un fauteuil, Harry et Neville tentant maladroitement de la réconforter. Non loin, tous leurs bagages étaient éventrés au sol, jetés du haut des balcons menant aux dortoirs. Il y restait même encore quelques années supérieures, occupées à s'esclaffer bêtement. « Que s'être passé ? » demanda Léo en s'approchant, soudain moins méfiant et tendu. Sursautant, Harry releva la tête vers lui.

« - Les grands nous ont chassés en disant que… que… »

« - Que ? »

« - …que nous n'étions pas assez purs. » Léo n'ajouta pas un mot, se contentant de darder un énième regard noir aux moqueurs. Ceux-ci cessèrent immédiatement leurs rires, et répondirent au défi avec une froideur renouvelée. Un duel de regards s'engagea, un contre une dizaine, un contre tous. Une haine contre une autre.

Les impolis détournèrent la tête et s'en allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. « Installer sur fauteuils et dormir, » indiqua Léo en s'approchant d'Hermione, s'asseyant à ses côtés et la laissant épancher ses pleurs sur son épaule. « Neville. Venir ici. »

« - Pardon ? » s'étonna le garçonnet.

« - J'ai dit : venir ici. » Son ton ne soufrait pas d'une quelconque réplique.

« - Mais je… » Il n'ajouta pas un mot, Léo le scrutant soudain sévèrement. Neville ne tint pas un instant, préférant se plier.

« - Poser tête sur mes genoux, » ordonna son camarade en y plaçant sa cape en guise d'oreiller. N'osant s'opposer à l'ordre, Neville s'exécuta sans attendre.

« - Que fais-tu ? » murmura-t-il en sentant la main de Léo lui caresser les cheveux.

« - Taire. Dormir. La fermer. » Il n'y eut pas de réplique. Le silence redevint immédiatement maître de la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout en regardant Neville s'endormir, Léo songeait. Mais pas d'images heureuses en sa tête. Seulement de la souffrance… et de la haine.

Soupir. Vivement qu'il trouve un médicament pour son mal de crâne…

…

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Mais qui donc est réellement ce Léonard ?...**_

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi. Pas d'exceptions prévues.**_


	4. Premiers cours

NVJM, écrit vers janvier 2016, réécrit le 3/11/2018. Publié le 28/12/2018.

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours_

 _« La première chose que j'ai apprise en étudiant l'anglais ? Les insultes. »_ Léo

 _Le deux septembre 1991, dans la salle commune des serpentards, au petit matin..._

« - Réveiller ! Allez ! Réveiller ! » Grogna une voix.

« - Aglbzt ? Nièski y'a ? » murmura Hermione.

« - Kispass ? » philosopha Harry.

« - Scrogneugneu ? » psalmodia Neville.

« - Debout, fainéasses ! » répéta la voix, qu'ils reconnurent en ouvrant les yeux.

« - Léo ? Mais quelle heure il est ? »

« - Bien assez tard ! Lever ! » Et, sans en rajouter, il partit vivement, toujours maugréant, et quitta la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« - Il ne fait pas sa toilette ? » s'étonna Harry en s'étirant.

« - En même temps, à part les wc, nous n'avons pas de quoi la faire… » se renfrogna Neville. Lui qui adorait prendre une douche au réveil !

« - Ah, mais ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! » grogna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils ! « Dès que le repas sera fini, il faudra que nous allions nous plaindre au professeur Rogue ! Je suis sûre qu'il nous défendra ! » C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était confrontée à du racisme, et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ! Mais son entrain mourut un peu lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Neville. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Si Rogue a le caractère de sa réputation, mieux vaut nous plaindre à une des gargouilles… » Il s'en alla sur ces mots, le regard sombre. Sa scolarité commençait bien…

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous trois dans la grande-salle, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne. Seuls quelques lèves-tôt et un professeur s'y trouvaient déjà… quoique celui avec un turban sur la tête paraissait confondre sa chaise avec son lit. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Querelle ? Aquarelle ? Quatrelle ? « _Bah, peu importe_ » songea Harry en s'asseyant à la même place que la veille, suivit par ses camarades.

Se trouvant soudain affamés, ils entamèrent leur repas avec entrain. Et quel repas ! Il y avait vraiment de tout ! Confitures, compotes, marmelades, fruits, pain, viennoiseries, céréales, et encore une multitude d'autres délices ! C'est avec un vif intérêt qu'ils se jetèrent tous trois sur le pot de chocolat en poudre, riant de bon cœur lorsque leurs mains s'y entremêlèrent. « Petits gourmands ! » pouffa Harry en parvenant à s'emparer en premier du trésor tant convoité.

« - Hey ! Et toi, voleur ! Partage ton butin ! » répondit Neville.

« - Mru ne manches mpas mLéo ? » _(tu ne manges pas Léo ?)_ s'étonna soudain Hermione en mâchonnant de la confiture tartinée de pain… ou l'inverse. « C'est sacrément bon ! Essaie un peu la confiture ! »

« - Trop risqué. »

« - Risqué ? Mais tu ne vas pas t'empoisonner voyons ! Tu… » elle se stoppa soudain, la bouche grande ouverte. Son interruption attira l'attention de ses camarades, qui tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« - Toi dire ? » interrogea Léo en lui tirant la langue… toute noire ! « Je pas prendrai de risque ». Il se leva sur ces mots, et quitta la grande salle. Suite à ce départ, un silence de mort régna de longues minutes durant. Aucun des trois ne savait quoi dire face à ce que leur camarade leur avait révélé. Il avait été empoisonné ! Était-ce pour ça qu'il semblait en aussi mauvaise santé ? Qu'il se méfiait de tout et tout le monde ?

« - Dès qu'il revient, je le traîne jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! » s'exclama Hermione, inquiète. « Et il n'aura pas son mot à dire ! » Le sourire que les deux garçons s'adressèrent en disait long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient… découvrir le caractère de leur amie était plaisant, voir les étincelles que cela ferait avec celui de Léo serait sûrement hilarant !

Ils sortirent soudain de leurs pensées en entendant du bruit venir des portes. Les autres élèves arrivaient ! Et avec eux, les professeurs. D'ailleurs, celui qui s'appelait… Telquel ? s'éveilla tout d'un coup en sursautant, remettant son turban en place d'un geste vif, comme s'il craignait le faire tomber. « Regardez ! Voilà les emplois du temps ! » Et en effet, dès son arrivée dans la salle, le professeur Rogue alla droit vers ses serpents pour leur distribuer le précieux document. Dès qu'elle le reçu entre les mains avec un « merci professeur ! » auquel fut répondu un « grumble ! », Hermione s'empressa de l'étudier religieusement, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'au pot de chocolat, qu'Harry déroba immédiatement avec ardeur.

« - On kmenche mpar chkoi ? » ( _on commence par quoi ?_ ) demanda-t-il en s'empiffrant avec un amour passionné.

« - Alors… à huit heures, on a une heure de métamorphose, puis une heure de potions… après, rien pendant une autre heure, et ensuite, sortilèges, toujours pendant une heure. Puis vient le repas… décidément, tout est à horaire fixe ! » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Et enfin, nous avons quatre heures de vol sur balai, et la journée sera finie ! Vous croyez qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici ? » Ce à quoi ses camarades ne purent s'empêcher de répondre par un franc rire. Se tournant vers son ami, Neville lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Je sens que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps à réviser, ces prochaines années ! » Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un petit rire heureux. Premier jour, et il avait déjà deux amis ! Voilà qui le changeait vraiment du primaire !

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, le trio se leva et alla timidement à la table des professeurs pour voir leur directeur de maison. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser maltraiter ! « Euh… professeur Rogue ? »

« - Miss Granger ? » répondit celui-ci en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« - Professeur, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais… nous… nous avons eu un problème hier soir, dans la salle commune… »

« - Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas pu dormir dans vos dortoirs, je présume ? »

« - Euh, oui. C'est exactement ça. Mais… comment… ? »

« - Cela arrive fréquemment. Lorsqu'un serpent est trop _faible_ ou _bête_ pour s'imposer au reste du nid… il en est chassé. Je suppose que vous en tirez les conclusions nécessaires ? » Hermione ne répondit rien, malgré la claire invitation à ne pas respecter le règlement, se contentant d'un rapide regard vers ses amis. Elle comprenait, en effet… et eux aussi, surtout vu le petit sourire qu'arborait Harry.

« - Mademoiselle, messieurs… » susurra Rogue, « chacun un point en plus à serpentard pour avoir de mauvaises intentions envers vos camarades. » Ils se regardèrent soudain, interloqués, et faillirent dire à leur professeur qu'il s'était trompé, mais s'interrompirent en le voyant partir à grands pas. Jusqu'à ce que Neville murmure…

« - La légende disait donc vrai… Rogue est incapable d'enlever des points à sa maison ! »

…

« - Vite les garçons ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller prendre nos affaires ! Nous allons être en retard ! »

« - Du calme Mione, » dit Harry, « Nous avons le temps. Il reste encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. »

« - Justement ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! » Et elle partit en courant vers les sous-sols pour prendre son sac. Pourvu que les autres élèves ne l'aient pas saccagé ! C'est vrai qu'ils les avaient laissés en tas dans un coin… ils auraient plutôt dû les emmener avec eux ! Retournant au pas de course dans les cachots, croisant et se faisant souvent bousculer par celles et ceux qui allaient en sens inverse, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait de leur salle commune, évitant de peu de percuter… « Léo ! Où étais-tu ? »

« - Manger herbes dans forêt. » Hermione sursauta soudain, manquant d'atteindre le plafond.

« - QUOI ! Mais tu es fou ! C'est interdit d'aller dans la forêt ! Le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit à la répartition ! On n'a pas le droit d'y aller, c'est dangereux, c'est… »

« - Peu importe. Me moquer des règles. » Il ne fallu pas un mot de plus pour qu'Hermione se retrouve en quasi état d'apoplexie. Comment ! Quelqu'un osait défier les règles ?! Hérésie et inquisition ! Dissidence et trahison !

« - Mais… mais… mais… »

« - Je crois que nous venons de choquer Hermione, » murmura Neville à l'oreille d'Harry.

« - Pourvu qu'elle s'en remette ! » pouffa celui-ci.

« - Vous vouloir quoi ? » grogna Léo en frappant à coups de poings sur le tableau de la porte commune pour le forcer à s'ouvrir.

« - Hey ! Mais fait attention, tu vas l'abimer ! C'est pourtant pas dur de dire le mot de passe ! _Pureté_ ! » S'exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es vraiment désagréable aujourd'hui Léonard ! »

« - …si, être dur. » Grogna Léo en la bousculant pour entrer. Le regard que se jetèrent les trois amis en disait long. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Léo…

Se précipitant vers leurs affaires, ils eurent la mauvaise et attendue surprise de les retrouver en un état déplorable. Tous leurs vêtements déchirés, les affaires scolaires déchiquetées, leurs effets personnels broyés... il n'y avait plus rien d'utilisable. « Oh non ! » se plaignit aussitôt Hermione en tombant à genoux, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Quelle bande de... de petits cons, ces Purs !

« - Allons, ramassons tout ça, » dit Harry en se mettant à genoux. Les valises étaient encore capables de servir de fourre-tout. En faisant attention, ils n'en déchireraient pas de trop.

…

« - OUF ! Nous ne sommes pas en retard ! » souffla Hermione en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose. « On a eu chaud ! » Neville la regarda amusé.

« - Euh, Mione… nous avons dix minutes d'avance. Même la professeure McGonagall n'est pas encore là. »

« - Mieux vaut avoir une heure d'avance qu'une seconde de retard ! Au moins, on ne perdra pas de points ! »

« - Idiote. Mieux valoir pas perdre temps. » maugréa Léo. Hermione ne répondit rien, mais vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle se retenait de lui donner une baffe… quel malpoli ! Et elle tourna le dos à son camarade en boudant, vexée. Elle ne le resta toutefois pas longtemps, se déridant aussitôt en apercevant un chat se diriger vers eux.

« - Oh, le joli minou ! Viens faire un câlin ! » dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour caresser le nouveau venu.

« - Vous croyez que avoir bon goût le chat ? » demanda Léo, sur le ton de la discussion, en approchant ses doigts de l'animal... des doigts menaçants. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la pauvre bête lutte pour sortir des bras d'Hermione et ne disparaisse par la porte de la salle de cours, provoquant de nouveau les foudres de sa porteuse.

« - Léo, enfin ! Tu es fou ! Ça ne se mange pas le chat ! »

« - Mieux que rien. »

« - Entrez donc, messieurs, mademoiselle, » dit soudain une voix, les faisant sursauter.

« - Irk ! » cria Hermione en se retournant vivement. « Professeur ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! » McGonagall se trouvait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« - Vous aussi, monsieur Léonard, » répondit McGo, l'air pâle, en fixant son élève.

« - Éviter retransformer devant moi, » se contenta de répondre Léo en entrant. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Hermione perde ses couleurs elle aussi. Comment ?! Elle avait osé être aussi familière avec un professeur ?!

« - Un point pour Serpentard, Miss Granger, » lui murmura McGo à l'oreille, « en récompense de vos merveilleuses caresses. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elles deviennent toutes deux écrevisses.

« - Merci professeure. Mais, euh... »

« - Oui, miss ? »

« - Nos affaires... les autres élèves les ont... » les larmes aux yeux, elle montra du doigt sa valise, prête à tomber en poussières.

« - _Reparo_ , » murmura simplement McGonagall en jetant un rapide sort de sa baguette. Toutes leurs affaires se transformèrent soudain pour retrouver leur apparence première ! Comme neuves ! Hermione et Harry en furent béats d'admiration.

« - Wow ! J'adore la magie ! Merci professeure ! » soufflèrent-ils en même temps, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis, remerciant chaleureusement leur enseignante, se voyant répondre un fin sourire, ils gagnèrent leurs places. Dès son arrivée dans la salle, Léo observa les lieux quelques instants, et alla immédiatement s'asseoir juste à l'entrée de la salle, à côté du mur, non loin d'une fenêtre. « Léo ! » l'interpella Harry. « Viens plutôt au fond, ce sera plus amusant ! »

« - Mieux ici, » fut-il aussitôt détrompé. « Combat juste trois côtés, fenêtre pour fuite. Mieux ici. »

« - Pourquoi es-tu aussi paranoïaque ? » lui souffla Hermione en s'asseyant à son côté. « Il ne va rien t'arriver ici ! J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que l'école était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le monde magique ! »

« - Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il froidement. Et il pointa sa bouche du doigt, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait montré durant la matinée. « Il y avoir sang-purs ici. Donc, danger. »

« - Je suis de sang-pur moi aussi, Léo. » lui dit Neville en prenant place à côté d'Hermione. « Est-ce que je suis dangereux ? » Léo ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait Neville, il semblait en transe, le regard perdu dans le lointain… se réveillant finalement après quelques secondes.

« - Tout dépendre de tes ancêtres… » lâcha-t-il finalement, revenant ensuite à son livre de cours, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à rien.

« - Le cours commence ! » s'excita Hermione, oubliant à son tour tout ce qui l'entourait, littéralement en transe. Pendant leur discussion, Harry était à son tour venu s'asseoir à leurs côtés, et les élèves remplissaient la classe. Bientôt, ce fut au tour de McGonagall de gagner son bureau. À peine y fut-elle qu'un simple regard lui suffit pour imposer un parfait silence à toute la petite troupe.

« - Bien ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Comme vous le savez, je suis chargée de vous enseigner la métamorphose, l'une des principales branches de vos études magiques, et l'une de celles qui vous servira tout au long de votre vie ! Pour commencer, que toutes les personnes connaissant les définitions de la métamorphose lèvent la main ! » Environ un tiers des élèves esquissa un geste timide. Hermione s'empressa de sautiller à sa place, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de donner une bonne réponse, imitée plus sobrement par Harry et Neville. Léo resta immobile, semblant endormi. Jetant un regard critique à ses chatons, McGonagall continua.

» Un point en moins à chacun de ceux qui n'ont pas étudié durant leurs vacances ! Vous serez interrogés demain sur ces définitions, toute personne ne les connaissant pas écopera d'une retenue à les réciter par cœur ! Vous voilà prévenus ! » Brrr ! Face à la toute-puissante sévérité du regard de leur professeure, de nombreux élèves furent parcourus d'un désagréable frisson. Voilà qui promettait une discipline d'acier !

« - Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une métamorphose de base, puis en tenteront une pendant le temps qu'il nous restera. » Alors qu'elle marquait une pause, personne n'eut le courage de dire quoi que ce soit. Pas même un murmure. Pas fous. « La métamorphose est une discipline qui consiste en l'art de transformer la matière, de l'un de ses aspects à un autre. Comme vous le savez tous, tout ce qui nous entoure, absolument tout, est soit constitué des quatre éléments, eau, air, terre et feu, soit de l'éther, qui lui-même constitue la magie et est, expliqué simplement, l'étape que traversent les éléments lorsqu'ils se transforment de l'un à l'autre. »

À sa place, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air choqué. Comment ?! Les quatre éléments ?! « Professeure ! » interpella-t-elle soudain, sautillant sur sa chaise, agissant d'instinct avant que sa raison ne puisse l'en empêcher. Dès que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, elle arrêta tout mouvement, soudain horriblement gênée.

« - Oui, miss Granger ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de parler ou paraître ridicule, ce qu'elle détestait, Hermione se lança.

« - Professeure, excusez-moi si je dis une bêtise, mais… par quatre éléments, vous voulez parler des éléments d'Aristote ? »

« - En effet Miss. Vous connaissez ? »

« - Un peu, professeure, mais… pourquoi les quatre éléments pour parler de la matière ? Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que cette théorie de la matière a été démontrée fausse, et que l'atome a été prouvé ! » Un blanc gênant régna durant quelques instants, Hermione se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Et soudain… de nombreux élèves éclatèrent de rire, s'esclaffant à tout va. Tous éduqués en sorciers. Même McGonagall, bien que se maîtrisant, avait du mal à dissimuler un petit sourire.

« - Miss Granger, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Et, je suis désolée de décevoir votre idée, mais toute cette histoire d'atomes… ce n'est qu'une théorie parfaitement idiote. Tout le monde sait que le monde ne pourrait pas fonctionner comme cela. »

« - Mais ! Je… »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais, miss. Au long de l'Histoire, tous les sorciers à avoir voulu démontrer que la magie était constituée d'atomes se sont heurtés à un échec complet, ne parvenant au contraire qu'à prouver l'existence de l'éther. De là, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que le reste de la théorie d'Aristote est vrai. »

« - Mais… »

« - J'ai dit, il n'y a pas de mais. » répéta McGonagall, devenant un peu plus sévère. « Vous irez à la bibliothèque consulter les livres en rapport avec le sujet, si cela vous chante. Vous y verrez de nombreuses preuves de ce que j'avance. En attendant, un point de moins à serpentard pour avoir dérangé un cours. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Hermione s'affale sur sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Elle, elle avait fait perdre un point à sa maison ?! Quelle horreur ! Quelle tragédie ! Ô rage, ô désespoir !

Revenant à son monologue, la professeure continua. « Je disais donc, la matière est constituée des quatre éléments et de l'éther, qui est la forme de la matière lorsqu'elle passe d'un élément à un autre. La magie elle-même étant constituée par l'éther, je suppose que vous comprenez tous où je veux en venir ? Pour pratiquer la métamorphose, il faut se concentrer pour agir sur l'éther, et le forcer à se transformer en un élément précis, afin d'obtenir un résultat voulu. Avez-vous tous compris ? » De nombreux hochements de tête lui répondirent favorablement. « Très bien, nous allons donc immédiatement commencer votre toute première métamorphose ! » Ce disant, elle leva sa baguette et fit s'envoler tout un tas d'allumettes, en déposant une devant chacun de ses élèves.

» Vous allez essayer de transformer ces allumettes en aiguille. Pour ce faire, il faut que vous visualisiez dans votre tête l'objet de départ, puis que vous vous représentiez sa transformation en l'objet voulu sous l'effet de l'éther et de votre volonté. Il n'y a ni formule, ni geste particulier, contentez-vous de pointer votre baguette sur sa cible et de vous concentrer. Allez ! »

Tous dégainèrent aussitôt, et une multitude de voix retentirent bientôt avec des « aiguille ! », « transforme-toi ! », et autres « saleté ! » quand certains se frottaient à un total échec. Bien vite, d'étranges résultats furent obtenus… des aiguilles tout en souffre, des allumettes en métal… certains enflammèrent même leur pupitre, se hâtant vite de tapoter sur la petite flamme obtenue pour l'éteindre avant qu'elle ne prenne.

Le cours était bien entamé, tout un chacun s'efforçant de réussir sa métamorphose, lorsque McGonagall demanda, « Vous allez bien monsieur Léonard ? » Au côté de leur ami, Harry, Hermione et Neville s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. Effectivement, alors qu'il agitait sa baguette, il s'était mit à suer, se tenant la tête comme si elle le faisait souffrir le martyre… comme dans le train.

« - Léo ! » s'inquiéta Hermione. « Tu vas bien ? » Mais pour toute réponse, elle ne se reçu qu'un regard noir, et tenta d'approcher sa main pour la poser sur son front et prendre sa température, mais à peine eut-elle esquissé son geste qu'il la repoussa violement, tel une bête effarouchée. « AÏE ! Fais attention ! »

« - Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je vais très bien, » grogna Léo.

« - Visiblement non, monsieur Léonard, » répondit McGonagall qui avait remarqué le problème. « Vous allez de ce pas vous rendre à l'infirmerie ! Miss Granger, vous qui semblez avoir compris comment faire votre métamorphose, emmenez-le je vous prie. L'infirmerie se trouve au troisième étage, non loin de l'escalier. Demandez Mme Pomfresh. »

« - Pas besoin de ça ! » répéta Léo, un peu plus fortement. « Je peux très bien me soigner tout seul ! » Et il sortit une seringue de sa poche, la préparant machinalement, mû par l'habitude, se l'enfonçant d'un coup net dans le bras. Neville frissonna de dégoût en voyant ça ! Lui qui avait horreur des piqures !

Visiblement, le produit que Léo s'était injecté fit rapidement son effet, car il ne fallu plus qu'une minute et une dizaine d'insultes et de grognements pour qu'il cesse de trembler de toutes parts et reprenne une apparence normale… retournant à son travail comme si de rien n'était. Voyant cela, et considérant l'opposition de son élève, McGonagall le laissa reprendre, se promettant d'avertir l'infirmière du problème dès la fin de ce cours. Pas question de laisser un élève malade sans supervision !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as comme maladie, Léo ? » lui murmura Hermione, inquiète.

« - Rien du tout, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! » grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, lui envoyant un coup de coude rageur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la vexer et la faire retourner à son travail. Quelle impolitesse ! Hermione se pencha de nouveau sur son aiguille, ronchonnant intérieurement contre les caractères de cochon et les théories idiotes, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une longue sonnerie. Le cours était terminé !

« - Je compte sur vous tous pour vous entraîner dans votre salle commune dès ce soir ! » averti McGonagall alors que toutes et tous se hâtaient de ranger leurs affaires. « Demain, toute personne ne parvenant pas à accomplir cette métamorphose très simple se verra retirer deux points ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos camarades des années supérieures. Vous pouvez aussi venir ici ce soir après le repas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous redonner quelques explications. Allez ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la petite troupe sorte à toute allure de la salle.

« - Vite, nous allons être en retard pour le cours de potions ! » dit Hermione, pressée d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur et son point en moins. Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à en marquer un avec le professeur Rogue ! C'est qu'il valait mieux se faire bien voir de leur enseignant principal… « Vite, dépêchez-vous les amis ! » s'écria-t-elle de nouveau aussitôt sortie de la salle, « nous allons être en retard ! »

« - Mione, nous avons cinq minutes avant le début du cours, il y a le temps… » Harry regretta aussitôt cette tentative de faire une sieste dans un coin.

« - Cinq minutes, justement ! Il nous faudra bien ça pour aller aux cachots ! Allez, c'est parti ! » Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle se précipite dans les couloirs.

« - MIONE ! » lui cria aussitôt Neville. « Les cachots sont de l'autre côté ! » Il sentit soudain un coup de vent passer juste à côté de lui… un coup de vent qui marmonnait des grognements ! Sacrée Hermione !

…

« - OUF ! Enfin arrivés ! » Les cachots étaient un vrai labyrinthe ! Heureusement qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'ils partent immédiatement, sinon ils auraient été en retard ! Et ça, elle ne se le serait pas pardonné ! Et c'est en se tournant vers ses amis qu'elle… ne les vit pas ! Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à suivre son rythme !

« - Argh ! Pfff ! Mione ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! » souffla Harry, épuisé, dès que lui et Neville parvinrent finalement à la porte de la salle.

« - Oups, désolée ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que je vous avais semés ! » Elle prit aussitôt un très mignon air contrit qui fit disparaitre toute trace de reproche chez ses amis.

« - Miss Granger, évitez de faire des grimaces sur le pas de ma porte ! » maugréa une voix froide. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt en sursautant, surpris. Le professeur Rogue ! Mais quand donc avait-il ouvert sa porte ?! N'osant pas lui faire de remarque sur le fait que tuer des élèves à coup de crises cardiaques n'était probablement pas autorisé par le règlement, ils attendirent son « Entrez ! En silence ! » pour se dépêcher de prendre place, sur les premières tables à portée.

« - Où est Léo ? » s'étonna Neville en regardant autour de lui. « Je croyais qu'il nous suivait ! »

« - Sans doute encore en train de marmonner dans sa barbe ! » maugréa Hermione, ne digérant encore pas l'impolitesse de son camarade. Et, de fait, ils le virent bientôt arriver, à peine avant les autres élèves. Sans un bruit ni le moindre mot, il se planta aux côtés de Neville, juste devant le tableau, et commença à compulser son livre de cours. La salle fut bientôt remplie par un incessant brouhaha, en tête duquel se tenaient quelques élèves de Gryffondor pressés de montrer à leurs camarades leur courage… et leur inconscience. Qui craignait la chauve-souris des cachots ? Certainement pas…

« - MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! » hurla la voix d'outre-tombe du professeur Rogue en claquant la porte avec fracas. Quand donc s'était-il caché derrière ?! « CINQ POINTS DE MOINS À GRYFFONDOR ! »

« - QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi msieur ?! »

« - Et encore cinq points en moins pour avoir protesté ! »

« - Mais ! »

« - SILEeEeNCE ! » fut le dernier cri qui retentit dans la salle, et elle se trouva aussitôt plongée dans le plus complet silence. Le cours commença sans attendre.

« - Malvenue à toutes et à tous pour votre tout premier cours en ma compagnie ! » susurra Rogue. Étonnamment, personne ne s'offusqua du premier mot… « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art du potionnisme, toutefois, ne croyez pas que vous ferez des potions dès aujourd'hui. Avant que je ne vous permette ce bonheur, il vous faudra apprendre par cœur un bon nombre de règles élémentaires, et même après cela, il vous faudra bien comprendre l'absolue nécessité qu'i ce que soit assurée la plus totale sécurité. Le potionnisme, s'il permet des miracles, n'en est pas moins une matière dangereuse ! Je vous préviens donc d'ores et déjà qu'un comportement… disons inadéquat, vous vaudra plus de punitions en une fois que le plus turbulent des élèves ne pourrait en recevoir de tous les professeurs réunis pendant ses sept années d'études. Et comprenez bien que ce sort funeste ne sera appliqué qu'au cas où l'incident n'aura eu aucune conséquence grave. Si quelqu'un se trouve blessé de manière prolongée, voire définitive, vous ne resterez pas longtemps dans cette école. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que _l'espèce de cornichon_ ayant posé des problèmes soit renvoyé dans les plus brefs délais… renvoyé définitivement, avec dans son dossier scolaire une note personnelle insistant sur la nécessité de ne plus jamais le laisser toucher une spatule. »

Face au seigneur des cachots, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Littéralement. « Monsieur Londubat ! » interpella-t-il soudain en attrapant l'impudente au vol, la brandissant sadiquement par les élytres, l'empêchant de se renvoler.

« - P… p… professeur ? » bégaya Neville, effrayé.

« - Citez-moi immédiatement les huit applications possibles des différentes parties de la mouche commune telles qu'elles sont décrites dans le manuel de première année ! »

« - La… ala… lalala… moumouche ? Jeje… je… »

« - CONTRÔLEZ-VOUS, LONDUBAT ! » hurla Rogue en s'approchant de son élève à grand renfort d'envolées de capes. « Nous avons assez d'un incapable bégayant dans cette école ! RÉPONDEZ ! »

« - Je… je… je… n'ai papapas lu le… »

« - Vous n'avez pas lu votre manuel ?! Et pourquoi croyez-vous donc que les listes sont fournies en début d'été ?! Pour que les élèves puissent les étudier, bien sûr ! D'ici à votre cours de demain, je veux que vous soyez capable de répondre à n'importe laquelle des questions que je vous poserais en rapport avec votre manuel, EST-CE CLAIR ?! Ou je vous enlèverais plus de points que vous ne pourrez en obtenir cette année ! »

« - Bibibibien… bien, professeur ! » acheva Neville, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'aplatir au point que s'il continuait, il deviendrait plus large que haut… jusqu'à ce que Rogue crie de nouveau.

« - ET QUAND AUX IMBÉCILES OCCUPÉS À RICANER À L'ARRIÈRE ! Dix points en moins à vos maisons respectives, chacun ! Sachez que cet avertissement ne concerne pas que Monsieur Londubat, mais vous tous ici présents ! EST-CE CLAIR ?! »

« -TRÈS CLAIR PROFESSEUR ! » répondirent en chœur tous les élèves, la voix forte. Voilà un cours où la discipline promettait d'être militaire… et eux qui avaient trouvé McGonagall sévère ! Son petit spectacle disciplinaire terminé, l'enseignant revint à son bureau en voletant, et reprit d'une voix douce, forçant de nombreux élèves à se déboucher les oreilles pour l'entendre.

« - Pour ce premier cours, nous allons commencer par ce qui fait la base du potionnisme : les mathématiques ! » Et il agita sa baguette, faisant aussitôt s'envoler une pile de fiches en direction de chacune des tables. Des fiches couvertes de calculs à compléter. « Seuls ceux obtenant un score parfait à ce contrôle simplissime auront le plaisir d'apprendre l'art du potionnisme dès notre prochain cours. » Puis, captant le regard de ceux qu'il devinait déjà être de futurs cancres, il ajouta, « pour ceux qui auraient le culot d'échouer, ne croyez pas que vous pourrez jouir d'heures libres supplémentaires ! Vous serez obligés d'accomplir autant d'heures de retenues supplémentaires que nécessaire avec moi ou Mme Vector, notre professeure d'arithmancie, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de remplir cette fiche ! Des retenues au rythme INTENSIF ! À raison de cinq heures supplémentaires par jour ! EST-CE CLAIR ?! »

« - TRÈS CLAIR PROFESSEUR ! »

« - Bien ! Au travail maintenant ! Vous avez dix minutes précises ! Si vous n'avez pas le temps de remplir votre fiche même en connaissant les réponses, votre sort sera le même que pour les imbéciles prévenus avant ! »

Le silence redevint immédiatement total, chaque élève se penchant avec application sur sa fiche, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir côtoyer l'hydre des catacombes plus longtemps que nécessaire. Cette soudaine concentration fut très vite suivie par un concert de crissements de plumes, qui s'interrompit à son tour après quelques minutes.

« - Dix minutes ! Assez ! » ordonna Rogue en refaisant s'envoler toutes les fiches jusqu'à son bureau. « Et maintenant, pendant que je corrige, vous allez tous étudier le chapitre « définitions » de votre manuel ! Contrôle sur ce sujet dès notre prochain cours, demain à huit heures ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le silence rétablisse son absolue domination, à peine contesté en son pouvoir par quelques froissements de pages et la plume du dieu chauvesouriesque. À sa place, Harry se plongeait dans sa lecture avec attention…

 _« Fraser » : synonyme de mélanger. Argot potionniste._

 _« Autolyse » : action de fraser jusqu'à obtenir un résultat homogène, puis de laisser reposer un temps dépendant de la potion ou du résultat souhaité, afin de permettre un mélange lent et régulier par entre-absorption naturelle entre les différents composants de la potion._

 _« Façonner » : action de mélanger la préparation dans un unique sens précis jusqu'à obtenir un résultat plus lisse et homogène qu'au début du mouvement._

 _« Poolish » : terme désignant une potion volontairement préparée incomplète, et laissée à reposer en autolyse de façon à accentuer l'une de ses propriétés en particulier. Le moment où l'autolyse est débutée, le point d'inachèvement et le temps d'autolyse dépendent de la qualité à accentuer._

…et il y en avait des dizaines comme ça. Harry fut surprit de constater qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des termes de cuisine que sa tante lui avait appris. Il n'eut aucune peine à tous les retenir, étant donné qu'il en connaissait déjà la plupart.

Les élèves lurent leur livre durant une dizaine de minutes. Au fond de la classe, certains tentaient de chahuter ou s'échangeaient de petits morceaux de papier pour se raconter des blagues, déjà ennuyés à l'idée de suivre ce cours. Ils s'interrompirent en sursautant dès que leur professeur se releva en faisant volontairement racler sa chaise, leur envoyant un regard mortel qui promettait mille souffrances.

« - Et le résultat est comme d'habitude, prévisible, » grogna Rogue, ce qui fit immédiatement sourire certains élèves de Serpentard. Évidemment que c'était prévisible ! Comment des nés-de-moldus pourraient-ils arriver à la cheville de sang-purs ? La suite du monologue de leur professeur les détrompa lourdement. « _Encore_ une fois, tous ceux éduqués en moldus ont parfaitement remplit leur fiche, et bien rares sont les nés-sorciers à l'avoir fait ! » Il agita sa baguette d'un coup vif, faisant aussitôt se ranger les fiches dans une armoire. Puis il énuméra une dizaine de noms. « Tous ceux là, je les veux ici même ce soir à vingt heures précises ! Vous serez en retenue jusqu'à ce que vos têtes de trolls aient réussi cet examen pour bébés ! » À leur place, Harry, Hermione et Neville soupirèrent imperceptiblement, imités par chacun des épargnés. Ouf ! Ils allaient pouvoir avoir quelques heures de libres !

« - Passons maintenant à la suite ! Sur votre manuel, vous avez pu voir que chaque ingrédient de potion était associé à ce qui ressemble à un code. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? Miss Granger ? » Désigna-t-il Hermione alors qu'elle levait la main pour répondre, sautillant à sa place pour bien se faire voir.

« - Professeur, la partie en chiffres est la description des propriétés de l'ingrédient, et la partie en lettres donne les méthodes permettant de le manipuler ! »

« - Exact, un point pour serpentard ! » Hermione rayonna littéralement. « Et maintenant, Miss Granger, puisque vous semblez si avide de répondre, dites-moi : avez-vous compris ces codes ? » Cette question refroidit immédiatement la serpentarde, qui se figea en un instant, ne sachant que dire.

« - Évidemment, non ! » railla Rogue. « Alors écoutez toutes et tous, ce que vous allez maintenant apprendre occupera autant de cours que nécessaire, autant de retenues que les cerveaux des pires veracrasses parmi vous s'infligeront par leur STUPIDITÉ ! Apprendre à déchiffrer ces deux codes va être la condition absolue à votre apprentissage du potionnisme, seuls ceux qui y parviendront pourront connaître le bonheur qu'i manipuler une spatule et à sentir les douces odeurs émanant d'un chaudron ! » Le professeur se dirigea vers son tableau, se saisit d'une craie et commença à noter.

» Comme dit, chaque chiffre ou nombre du code correspond à une des propriétés de l'ingrédient, liste se trouvant dans votre manuel. » Un regard ténébreux vers ses vic… ses élèves l'assura qu'ils écoutaient attentivement. « Si vous voyez un zéro quelque part, alors cela n'aura qu'une signification, c'est que l'ingrédient n'est pas encore parfaitement connu et donc potentiellement dangereux. Au cours de vos études à Poudlard, vous ne manipulerez que des ingrédients sans danger, et avec des potions aux effets et combinaisons toutes connues ! Mais ce ne sera pas le cas si vous désirez suivre une carrière de potionniste, ou une quelconque autre où les potions jouent un rôle important. Dans ces cas là, il vous faudra TOUJOURS, sans la moindre exception, préparer vos potions en entourant votre chaudron d'un bouclier de protection ! Bouclier que votre professeur de défense vous enseignera très rapidement, et que tous devrez maîtriser dans le mois, sous peine de voir toutes les _têtes de trolls_ se faire retirer cinquante points chacun, à chaque cours ! En punition de leur _médiocrité_ ! »

Il allait continuer sa diatribe, se sentant volontiers prêt à distribuer toutes sortes de points en moins, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie. Enfin, le cours était terminé ! « Tout le monde sort ! » ordonna-t-il, intérieurement soulagé de pouvoir souffler pendant quelques minutes. « Contrôle demain dès huit heures, sur tout ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui ! Que les espèces de _chaudrons à récurer_ qui auraient l'idée d'avoir une mauvaise note oublient d'ores et déjà tout espoir de vie sociale durant les six prochains mois, SUIS-JE CLAIR ?!

« - TRÈS CLAIR PROFESSEUR ! » scandèrent tous les otages. Et ils purent enfin partir, déjà épuisés par cette journée qui ne faisait que débuter. Voilà une scolarité qui commençait sur les chapeaux de roue !

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Hein ? Les définitions du potionnisme sont les mêmes qu'en boulangerie ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…**_

 _ **Si vous vous intéressez aux arguments fallacieux, vous avez sans doute remarqué l'erreur de logique commise par McGonagall et les sorciers... si la magie, selon eux, semble constituée « d'éther », ça ne signifie pas que les atomes n'existent pas, Hermione ayant clairement parlé de la matière, pas de la magie. Intelligente la petite.**_


	5. Ruse

NVJM, rédigé vers février 2016, réécrit le 4/11/2018, publié le 4/1/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 5 : ruse_

 _« Le mot d'anglais que je préfère ? Genocide. » Léo._

« - Ouf ! Enfin sortis d'ici ! » souffla Neville dès que la salle de potion fut hors de portée. « On fait quoi maintenant ? On a une heure de libre, non ? Harry ? »

« - Je crois, oui. Mais il est trop tôt pour aller devant la classe de sortilèges… »

« - …et on ne sait toujours pas où est la bibliothèque ! » se plaignit Hermione. « Dites, et si on la cherchait ? » L'espoir l'illumina en un instant.

« - Pourquoi pas… » dit Harry. « Mais dites, ça ne vous dirait pas de chercher un endroit confortable où on pourrait dormir ? Puisqu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester dans notre dortoir avant d'être devenus largement plus forts, ce serait bien de trouver un coin secret pour se reposer ! » Cette idée enthousiasma aussitôt Hermione.

« - Mais oui ! Peut-être qu'il y a plein de salles vides qui sont protégées par des tableaux ! Certains pourraient être heureux de se rendre utiles ! »

« - Mais, les amis ! C'est pas interdit par le règlement de faire ça ? » L'inquiétude de Neville se serait facilement transmise à Hermione, si respectueuse des règles, si…

« - Ça serait étonnant, en effet, mais… tant qu'on ne fait pas de mal, il n'y a pas de problème, si ? »

« - Hermione qui se propose d'aller à l'encontre des règles ?! » s'horrifia faussement Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. « Mon dieu, mais qui es-tu ?! Qu'as-tu fait de notre amie ?! » Elle rit en réponse. C'est qu'il l'avait bien cernée en si peu de temps !

« - J'ai un peu réfléchi à ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue ce matin, à propos de la ruse… et je pense qu'il a plutôt raison. Pourquoi s'embêter à se défier de nos camarades ? L'idée d'Harry est bien meilleure ! Et en étant tranquilles dans un coin, on pourrait même le personnaliser bien plus qu'on ne le ferait autrement dans un dortoir commun ! Peut-être mettre une bibliothèque ! »

« - Et on y serait bien plus en sécurité, » grogna une voix, faisant aussitôt sursauter les trois serpentards !

« - IRK ! Léo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« - Je suis avec vous depuis la sortie du cours de potions. Vous ne m'aviez pas remarqué ? »

« - Euh, non… c'est que tu as été sacrément silencieux ! On ne t'a même pas entendu te plaindre ! » Le reproche d'Hermione sur le caractère de son camarade ne lui rapporta qu'un petit regard noir. Il semblait de bonne humeur.

« - Léo, tu penses quoi de notre idée ? » demanda Harry, pour détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

« - Elle est bien. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé. Je vais à la bibliothèque. » Et il partit vivement vers les étages. S'arrêtant soudain dans ses occupations, Harry fronça les sourcils, et murmura : « depuis quand il conjugue ses verbes, celui-là ? »

…

 _Salle commune des serpentards…_

« - Bon, agissons avec logique. À votre avis, où est-ce qu'il est le plus probable de trouver un nouveau dortoir ? Neville ? » Hermione avait demandé ça à ses amis en chuchotant sur le ton de la confidence, les trois dissimulant leur discussion en plongeant les yeux dans des livres de cours.

« - Peu probable dans les étages, à cause des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Beaucoup d'entre eux se servent des salles vides pour jouer des blagues en secret ou étudier en silence. »

« - Les cachots alors ? » proposa Harry. « Mais il y ferait peut-être un peu froid… »

« - C'est une bonne idée. Les poufsouffles sont réputés pour toujours privilégier la vie en communauté, et sont donc soit dans leur salle commune, soit dans la grande salle, soit à la bibliothèque. Mais n'oublions pas nos « _camarades_ » de Serpentard. Il faudrait que cet endroit soit sacrément bien caché. Et il faut aussi penser que c'est le territoire du professeur Rogue ! Son bureau, ses appartements et sa salle de classe y sont stratégiquement placés ! Il surveille tous les couloirs. »

« - Oui, mais seul le premier sous-sol est occupé. » informa Neville. « Il y en a au moins un autre, à l'accès interdit. Si on le trouve, peut-être pourrait-on l'explorer ? Si ce n'est pas trop contre le règlement pour toi, Mione. »

« - Mais non voyons ! » sourit-elle. « Pourquoi pas ! Au besoin, nous irons à la bibliothèque pour apprendre des sortilèges ménagers. Et… »

DRIIIIIIIIIING !

« - LA SONNERIE ! LES COURS ! TAÏUT ! » Et elle disparut en coup de vent de la vue de ses amis, ramassant ses affaires en un instant et faillissant transpercer le tableau de la salle commune. Pauvre de lui…

…

« - OUF ! Nous sommes à l'heure ! Révisionslullia ! » Et juste à temps, en effet. Déjà, les premiers élèves entraient dans la salle, invités par le professeur Flitwick.

« - Allez-y, entrez donc les enfants ! Entrez donc ! Nous allons commencer ! Allez allez ! » Ils prirent tous les mêmes places que précédemment en métamorphose, juste sur le devant de la classe, et défirent leurs affaires rapidement. Bien vite, des halètements d'effort leurs parvinrent de derrière le bureau professoral, et ils purent progressivement voir apparaître leur enseignant, qui grimpait tant bien que mal sur une pile de livres pour être sûr de se faire bien voir.

» OUF ! Enfin ! Bien, bienvenue tout le monde pour votre premier cours de sortilèges ! Ensembles et pendant au moins les cinq années à venir, nous étudierons de nombreux sujets de toutes sortes, allant des théories jusqu'à la pratique de tout ce que vous ne verrez ni en défense, ni en métamorphose. Nous allons avoir un programme chargé ! » Il partit dans un petit rire fluet, qui convenait bien à sa taille minuscule.

» Nous allons commencer par un peu de théorie ! En ouvrant vos livres cet été, vous avez pu voir décrits les différents types de sortilèges… qui peut me les réciter ? » De nouveau, Hermione s'empressa de sautiller sur sa chaise pour répondre, mais fut coiffée au poteau par d'autres élèves. Visiblement, ce sujet intéressait, près de la moitié de la classe ayant levé la main. « Miss Abbot ? » invita Flitwick. La petite blondinette vue à la répartition se leva aussitôt pour répondre.

« - Professeur, il y a les sorts en rayon, ceux en boule et ceux en flèche. Le reste, ce ne sont pas des sortilèges, mais soit des enchantements, soit des charmes. »

« - Exactement miss ! Exactement ! Un point pour Poufsouffle ! » la félicita-t-il. Puis, se retournant vers sa classe, « comme l'a dit miss Abbot, un sortilège peut-être lancé de différentes manières. Il n'y en a pas une propre à chaque sort, il s'agit vraiment de trois possibilités qui concernent tous les sorts, et qui nécessitent chacune un apprentissage différent. Chaque méthode possède ses avantages et inconvénients propres. Qui peut me citer ceux du rayon ? » Hermione retenta aussitôt sa chance, mais fut de nouveau déçue. « Monsieur Weasley ? »

« - Msieur, c'est le sort qui permet le plus de puissance ! »

« - Doublement faux ! N'avez-vous pas fait attention à ce que j'ai dit à l'instant, monsieur Weasley ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort, mais d'une façon de lancer ses sorts. Et c'est au contraire la plus faible de toutes. Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Et cette fois… « Miss Granger ? »

« - Professeur, çaprmtdgrdrlctrldrynttdlg ! » S'empressa de répondre notre amie. Ce qui eut aussitôt pour effet d'attirer de nouveaux rires.

« - Miss, j'apprécie votre envie de répondre, mais veuillez mieux articuler je vous prie ! » rit de même le petit enseignant. « Allez-y. »

« - Pardon professeur, » s'excusa Hermione, rougissant d'être encore le centre d'attention pour rien. « Je disais, le rayon permet de garder le contrôle du sort tout du long, du moment où il apparaît de la baguette, jusqu'à celui où il a été interrompu et le lien entre sort et lanceur totalement rompu. »

« - Effectivement Miss Granger, excellente réponse ! Un point pour Serpentard ! » Hermione se rassit aussitôt, ravie et le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur reprit aussitôt. « Comme dit, un rayon permet de garder le contrôle du sort tout au long de son voyage jusqu'à sa cible, mais pas que ! Par exemple, avec beaucoup d'entraînement il est possible de changer de sortilège en cours sans briser le rayon, il est possible de viser un autre rayon et d'en prendre littéralement possession… et encore bien d'autres possibilités ! À ce sujet, en devoir pour le prochain cours, je vous charge de trouver autant que possible d'avantages et d'inconvénients à ces sorts ! »

Ne pensant pas leur petit professeur sévère, mais étant déjà formatés par les deux précédents cours, tous se hâtèrent aussitôt de noter l'ordre. « Bien, nous allons maintenant voir les autres formes de sortilèges ! Tout d'abord, la boule ! Son procédé est très simple : contrairement au rayon où la magie est envoyée aussitôt créée et au fur et à mesure, dans le cas de la boule elle est accumulée au bout de la baguette avant d'être éjectée en une masse compacte. Cette façon de procéder a de même ses propres qualités et défauts. Par exemple, une boule permet considérablement plus de puissance qu'un rayon, mais est plus dure à maîtriser, a un délai de création peu pratique et est la plus lente façon de lancer un sort, et de fait plus facile à esquiver. Et enfin, à côté, il nous reste les sorts en flèche ! Qui peut me dire en quoi cela consiste ? »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne leva la main. Tous savaient ce qu'était une flèche… mais une flèche d'arc, bien sûr ! Pas de magie. « Personne ? » s'étonna le petit professeur, déçu. « C'est pourtant très simple ! La lenteur d'un sort en boule provient de sa forme, qui n'est pas du tout aérodynamique. Une flèche consiste à façonner la forme d'un sort en boule pour le rendre beaucoup plus rapide, même potentiellement bien plus qu'un rayon. En quelque sorte, la boule est comme aplatie en haut et en bas. Cette forme est la plus dure à lancer des trois que nous avons vues, et de loin ! Mais c'est aussi la plus redoutable, du fait de sa puissance et de sa vitesse. Mais il est peu probable qu'aucun d'entre vous ne parvienne à la maîtriser avant la fin de ses études. » C'était un défi.

» Nous allons maintenant voir les différences entre les sortilèges, les charmes et les enchantements. Rassurez-vous ! C'est très simple, vous allez voir. Pour commencer, le sortilège : il s'agit simplement d'utiliser la magie du lanceur. Tout simplement. Rien de plus ! Oui, monsieur Weasley ? »

« - Et nous ne verrons pas d'aut' sorts msieur ? »

« - Monsieur Weasley, que vous ais-je déjà dis il y a quelques minutes ! Il ne s'agit pas de sorts ! Faites attention à ce que vous dites ! Un point en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Le lion ne répondit pas, se contentant de se renfrogner un peu, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Grumble ! Il avait raison pourtant, non ?

» Maintenant, voyons les enchantements. Il s'agit d'utiliser la magie du lanceur, mais contrairement à un sort, cela ne provoque pas un effet immédiat. L'enchantement force la magie de la cible à s'utiliser selon la volonté du lanceur de l'enchantement. En quelque sorte, c'est comme si la cible lançait un sort, mais que sa magie constitutive était fournie par le lanceur, et que seule celle l'alimentant au-delà du nécessaire provenait de la cible, typiquement pour en augmenter la puissance. Avez-vous bien compris ? » De nombreux hochements de tête le rassurèrent.

» Les charmes, enfin ! Cette fois-ci, contrairement aux deux autres, il faut simplement user de sa volonté pour forcer la magie de la cible à s'utiliser d'une manière précise. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la théorie est très facile, pour l'un comme pour les autres ! Toutefois, ne croyez pas que c'est aussi le cas avec la pratique. S'il est facile de maîtriser les sortilèges, il en est bien autrement avec les enchantements ou les charmes, car il ne s'agit pas d'une question de puissance mais de volonté, ce dont bien des gens sont dépourvus. » Un regard sévère et sans équivoque en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait déjà de certains élèves…

» Vous serez sans doute étonnés de l'apprendre, mais ce que nous venons de voir représente la quasi-totalité de la théorie que nous verrons ensemble en cours ! » La salle s'anima soudain, presque tous les élèves partant dans des discussions satisfaites ou poussant des soupirs soulagés. Seule Hermione, laissant tomber sa tête sur sa table, en sembla attristée. « Mais je vous rassure ! Il y aura encore beaucoup de théorie pour chacun des sorts, enchantements et charmes que nous verrons, et le peu qu'il nous reste d'une manière générale est suffisamment dur pour vous occuper des années durant ! Hahaha ! » Son petit rire joyeux ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde, seule une élève ayant le sourire.

» Maintenant, nous allons passer à l'étude de notre tout premier enchantement ! Tout le monde sort sa baguette ! » Et c'est avec une foule de murmures enthousiasmés qu'il fut immédiatement obéi. Enfin ! Enfin quelque chose de vraiment intéressant ! Pourquoi tous les profs s'attardaient-ils sur une théorie inutile, se demandaient certains élèves ? Franchement…

» L'enchantement que nous allons voir aujourd'hui est le " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", qui permet de faire léviter des objets. Je vais faire apparaître une plume devant chacun d'entre vous… voilà ! Comme ça ! Et maintenant, vous allez tous pointer votre baguette dessus en prononçant la formule « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » ! Allez-y ! » Il partit dans un petit rire tout en descendant de son bureau, se réfugiant en dessous en vingt-cinquième vitesse. Pas fou ! C'est qu'il avait l'habitude, depuis tout le temps qu'il était professeur… quelques instants après, alors que retentissaient les premières incantations, grand bien lui en prit ! Car ses élèves ayant encore en mémoire ce qu'il leur avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, de nombreuses plumes se prirent soudain pour des flèches et jaillirent droit vers lui !

« - IRK ! » Il s'aplatit au sol de justesse, sentant une mèche de ses cheveux se clouer au bois de son bureau ! Il n'aurait pas dût leur dire qu'il était possible de les manipuler aussi précisément ! Un jour, il allait finir embroché ! « CINQ POINTS POUR L'ÉLÈVE QUI A RÉUSSI ÇA ! POURVU QU'IL ARRÊTE ! » La plume retomba aussitôt.

Fort heureusement pour la survie du petit professeur, le cours ne dura plus très longtemps, la sonnerie se joignant bientôt au concert des estomacs vides pour appeler à l'assaut du repas. Il ne fallut qu'un murmure terrorisé sortant de sous le bureau pour que la classe se vide en quelques instants.

« - TAÏUT TAÏUT ! » s'écria Harry, en imitation d'Hermione un peu plus tôt. Elle en rit joyeusement.

« - Hahaha ! Sacré Harry ! » Et, se tournant vers Neville et Léo : « dépêchez-vous, où nous n'aurons plus rien à manger ! » Et elle partit à son tour au pas de course. Léo les quitta discrètement lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la grande salle.

…

« - Pfiou ! Ça, ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! » Harry se tenait le ventre des deux mains, l'air tout fier de sa performance. Il avait sûrement doublé de poids !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Espèce de morfal ! » riait Neville. « Tu as failli manger tout un poulet à toi tout seul ! Si je ne t'avais pas retenu… »

« - …si tu ne l'avais pas retenu en en mangeant la moitié toi aussi, » le coupa Hermione en lui tapotant le crâne. « J'espère pour vous que votre estomac va apprécier le cours de vol ! Je n'aimerais pas vous voir vomir partout. » Elle-même n'avait presque rien osé manger, anxieuse à l'idée de bientôt quitter le sol. Se dépêchant, ils retournèrent chercher leurs affaires dans le recoin où elles étaient dissimulées, puis se dépêchèrent de gagner le parc puis le stade de quidditch. Une bonne partie de leurs camarades se trouvait déjà là, excités comme des puces, empressés de quitter la fourrure qu'était la pelouse. Leur professeure ne tarda pas.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien, alors dites-moi ! Qui parmi vous a déjà eu la chance de faire un voyage dans les airs ? » demanda-t-elle. Quelques élèves levèrent la main. La plupart avaient toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant qu'ils en aient déjà eu la possibilité. Mais…

« - Miss Granger ? » s'étonna Bibine en voyant Hermione lever la main. « Vous avez déjà volé en balai vous aussi ? Vous n'avez pourtant découvert cela que cet été, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Les balais, oui, professeur. Je n'en ai jamais fait. Mais j'ai déjà eu la chance de monter dans des avions pendant un show aérien ! Je pense que c'est un peu pareil que les balais, juste en plus rapide. »

« - Un… avion ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, miss ? » Très vite, tous les élèves sorciers avaient posé sur Hermione un regard étonné, alors que les nés-moldus paraissaient interloqués de l'ignorance de leur professeur.

« - Eh bien, un avion, professeur… une machine avec des ailes, un puissant moteur, un terrain bien plat pour prendre de la vitesse… et on s'envole ! C'est moldu… » Hermione s'interrompit aussitôt, coupée dans son explication par… l'éclat de rire d'un de ses camarades ! Vite suivis par plusieurs autres, et par leur professeure ! Tous éduqués à la sorcière.

« - Les moldus, voler ! Quelle bonne plaisanterie ! » s'esclaffa Bibine, presque hilare. « Et vous allez aussi me faire croire qu'ils peuvent chauffer leurs foyers malodorants sans y faire de feu, pendant que vous y êtes ? Hahahaha ! » Hermione ne répondit rien, étouffée par son rougeoiement chaque instant plus important. Entre honte, colère, ridicule et indignation, elle avait du mal à croire en ce qui lui arrivait ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer des moldus ?!

« - Miss Granger, » dit finalement Bibine lorsqu'elle se fut calmée. « Un point pour serpentard en récompense de ce bon éclat de rire ! Mais je vous prierai de ne pas raconter d'autres telles idioties par la suite, où je vous enlèverai des points pour avoir raconté des sornettes ! » Ravalant tant bien que mal la réplique qui lui pendait aux lèvres, Hermione s'enfonça dans son col sans rien dire d'autre qu'un timide « oui professeur », et alla se réfugier derrière ses amis pour se cacher des moqueries. Harry et Neville posèrent aussitôt une main sur son bras en signe de soutien, recevant un frêle sourire en remerciement.

« - Bien ! Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer ! Que tout le monde se place à côté de son balai, à droite ou à gauche peu importe, selon votre sens. Tendez votre main paume grande ouverte au dessus du balai, concentrez votre attention et votre magie sur lui en vous imaginant le voir se soulever et atterrir dans votre main. Vous pouvez vous aider en lui ordonnant à haute voix de se lever, ce sera plus facile. Allez-y ! » Tout le monde se dépêcha aussitôt d'obéir.

Les premiers ordres fusèrent en un instant, aussitôt suivis des premiers grognements de douleur lorsque les balais jouaient les râteaux en frappant leurs propriétaires en plein visage, ou de frustration après le cinquantième ordre resté sans suite.

Nos amis eurent des résultats mitigés. Si Harry se fit aussitôt obéir par son balai, n'hésitant pas à le reposer pour recommencer, l'air ravi, les autres eurent un peu plus de mal... voire nettement plus. Neville eut besoin d'une trentaine de tentatives pour enfin sentir le bois contre sa peau, et Hermione d'une quarantaine d'essais et plusieurs saignements de nez, à son grand déplaisir. Heureusement, leur professeur veillait au grain, et lançait de petits sorts médicaux à tous les malheureux blessés. Seul un élève semblait sortir du lot... « Léo ? » s'étonna Neville, à côté de lui à se démener avec sa prochaine cheminée. « Tu n'essaies pas ? » Et en effet, leur camarade grognon s'était contenté de ramasser son balai pour l'observer sous tous les angles, se tenant le menton de l'autre main tout en grognant très explicitement.

« - Grr ! Pff ! Snarl ! Grogne ! Zut ! Grr ! Raaah ! » monologuait-il avec son habituelle philosophie.

« - Euh... tu es un sacré poète Léo ! » plaisanta Harry en le voyant faire. Il sembla enfin remarquer qu'on s'adressait à lui.

« - Je réfléchis au potentiel militaire de cette arme, » dit-il en la soupesant dans sa main. « Imaginez une armée juchée là-dessus et fonçant sur ses ennemis cloués au sol... quelle magnificence ! Il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour faire un massacre. Ce serait magnifique. »

« - Magnifique ?! » Hermione sembla s'étrangler en entendant ça. « Mais en quoi la guerre est-elle magnifique ! Comment tu peux dire des bêtises pareilles, enfin ! » Il ne répondit pas, mais le regard noir qu'elle récolta était suffisamment équivoque pour traduire quelques insultes et grognements bien sentis.

Le début de dispute n'eut pas le temps de prendre racine, car déjà la professeure Bibine reprenait la parole, la plupart des élèves ayant finalement réussi à maîtriser leur balai. « Très bien, et maintenant, tous les garçons enfourchent leur balai, et les filles s'y assoient sur le côté ! » Tout le monde obéit sans discuter, mais quelques interrogations naquirent très vite dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Cette différence qui ne semblait pas avoir de raison pratique ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ces lois archaïques du monde moldu du XIXe siècle et d'avant, où les femmes devaient monter à cheval à ou à vélo sur le côté afin de ne pas avoir à écarter les jambes et ne pas passer pour des putains...

Dès qu'elle eut cette pensée en tête, Hermione ne parvint pas à s'en débarasser, et fut très vite convaincue et outrée qu'on leur enseigne des pratiques aussi dépassées. Mais elle n'osa rien dire, par crainte de se faire retirer des points, toute rouge tant de gêne que de colère. En espérant que la suite ne lui montre pas que les femmes étaient considérées moins douées avec un balai que les hommes ! Ce serait une situation inverse au monde moldu, mais non moins insultante pour autant.

Les craintes de notre amie se révélèrent aussitôt fondées. Très clairement, les balais étaient bien plus durs à contrôler assise sur le côté que jambes de chaque part. Sans compter avec les jupes, qui révélaient tout de ce qu'elles étaient censées cacher si on s'avisait de ne pas monter comme ordonné. Et ne parlons même pas du risque de tomber ! Alors que seulement deux garçons tombèrent au sol, seulement du fait de pitreries, pas une fille ne parvint à rester stable plus de quelques secondes d'affilée avant d'être obligée de se laisser retomber pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long au sol. Il fallut moins de temps encore à quelques garçons mal élevés pour se moquer « des filles pas douées ». Tous ceux qui eurent ce culot étaient des sorciers de pure et Pure souche, ou alors des mêlés élevés comme tels...

Agacée, Hermione faillit enfourcher son balai de façon plus pratique, mais un haut cri de sa professeure l'arrêta nette. Juste à côté d'elle, une autre née-moldue avait eu cette idée... « Oh ! Comment osez-vous jeune fille ! » hurla Bibine, outrée ! « Quelle indécence ! Cinquante points en moins à Poufsouffle ! Et vous serez une semaine en retenue avec monsieur Rusard ! Il vous fera passer votre perversité, croyez-moi ! » Et la fillette se prit aussitôt une claque retentissante suivie d'une pichenette de magie sur les fesses, qui la fit couiner de douleur et sursauter, la laissant s'étaler au sol de tout son long. Les rires gras des filles et garçons Purs scellèrent sans attendre sa réputation des années à venir. Alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle était empressée d'apprendre, elle se dépêcha de battre en retraite à l'arrière des rangs, fondant en pleurs dans sa cape...

Le reste du cours fut un calvaire pour notre amie, toutes ses craintes se révélant fondées. Alors que divers garçons parvenaient déjà à voler haut dans les airs, bien qu'encore lentement, aucune fille ne fût autorisée à s'élever de plus d'un mètre, pas même lorsqu'elles faisaient montrer d'une bonne maîtrise. La raison fut aussi triviale que révoltante aux yeux des nées-moldues : ne pas exposer leur culotte à la vue des gens pouvant se trouver sous elles ! Lorsqu'une élève émit l'idée de tout simplement porter un pantalon, elle subit la même punition que la précédente. En fait, si les sorcières étaient autorisées à pratiquer le balai volant, c'était uniquement pour suivre leurs mâles dominants traditionnellement traditionnels pendant qu'ils faisaient rouler leur vantardise...

Hermione quitta le cours de vol épuisée, moins physiquement que nerveusement. Elle ne s'était jamais autant prise de remarques désobligeantes en si peu de temps ! Pas même dans son école primaire où elle avait été si malheureuse, c'était pour dire ! Même lorsqu'Harry et Neville tentèrent de la réconforter en venant vers elle, voyant son trouble bien qu'ayant un peu de mal à le comprendre pour le second, peu habitué aux mœurs moldus, elle préféra les esquiver pour ne pas céder et leur crier dessus. Manquerait plus qu'elle perdre leur amitié ! C'était une de ses plus grandes craintes...

...

Ce fut finalement que vers dix-huit heures qu'elle se calma assez pour aller retrouver ses amis. « Excusez-moi les garçons, » dit-elle avec un sourire contrit, « je ne dois pas vous paraître très patiente... »

« - Ce n'est rien, » la rassura Harry. « Moi aussi j'ai été franchement dérangé par ces limitations. Et puis les punitions, franchement ! J'espère que les filles vont aller se plaindre à des professeurs plus intelligents que Bibine. » Ce soutien fit aussitôt sourire Hermione, heureuse d'entendre qu'elle était soutenue dans sa peine.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Neville pour détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet de discussion.

« - On va réviser ? » s'illumina aussitôt Hermione !

« - Euh... on pourrait peut-être plutôt se trouver un recoin sympa pour dormir, non ? » proposa Harry. « C'est ce qu'on devait faire, rappelez-vous... »

« - Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Eh bien allons-y ! » Empressée de se trouver un endroit calme pour placer une potentielle bibliothèque privée, Hermione s'élança sans attendre.

...

Il leur restait environ une heure de libre avant de devoir aller manger, et trois autres encore après le repas et avant le couvre-feu. Ce délai, espéraient-ils, serait suffisant pour qu'ils puissent trouver au minimum un bout de couloir suffisamment calme et discret pour les laisser s'endormir.

Leur première exploration les mena droit vers les sous-sols. Il y avait tant de coins et de recoins entre les différentes cellules, impasses, arrières de soutènements et autres détails architecturaux, qu'ils pourraient sans aucun doute dormir tranquilles ce soir là ! Mais il leur apparut très vite qu'il y avait un souci... quel que soit l'endroit où il y était possible de s'installer, la chauve-souris des cachots veillait au grain ! Entre sa salle de cours, son bureau, ses appartements et son laboratoire personnel, pas un coin du premier niveau n'était sans surveillance à un moment où un autre dans la journée. « Pfff, quelle déception ! » soupira Neville, qui n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie d'être remarqué par son pire cauchemar. Harry le consola aussitôt.

« - Courage Nev, on n'a exploré qu'un seul étage ! Il en reste encore au moins huit dans les hauteurs ! Et je crois que tu avais parlé d'un second sous-sol, non ? »

« - Oui, mais il est condamné, seuls les professeurs y ont accès... et puis ça doit être horriblement poussiéreux ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à éternuer ! »

Ils s'y rendirent dès la fin du repas, où, comme cela semblait devoir être une habitude, ils ne virent pas le bout du nez de Léo. Probablement était-il de nouveau à errer à l'orée de la forêt pour se trouver à manger sans mettre aux abois sa paranoïa excessive. Hermione s'en hérissa les poils quelques instants, avant de se laisser aller à l'excellence de la cuisine. Le stress du cours de vol passé, sa gloutonnerie n'avait rien à envier à celle de ses deux amis !

De retour aux cachots, ils se firent aussi discrets que possible pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte condamnée. « Oh non, » soupira Harry en tendant sa baguette devant pour vérifier si tout était sûr, « il y a des sorts de surveillance ! Et d'autres de fermeture ! »

« - Comment tu sais ? » demanda Neville.

« - Enchantement d'identification des sorts, charmes et enchantements agissant sur la cible. J'ai vu ça dans le livre de sortilèges, cet été. Il est si bien que j'ai pensé utile de l'apprendre au plus vite... »

« - Pas bête, » acquiesça son camarade.

« - Mais alors on fait quoi ? » soupira Hermione. « On n'a clairement pas le niveau pour passer de tels sorts, et puis c'est la confirmation que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de passer... » Harry lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

« - Ben y'a pas d'autre choix que reporter nos recherches sur les étages... ou alors s'installer en pleine vue de nos chers amis de serpentard. » Hermione sauta aussitôt en plafond, refusant d'envisager cette possibilité !

« - Ah non ! Ils en profiteraient pour déchirer à nouveau nos livres ! Pas questions de les mettre en danger, les pauvres petits ! »

« - Soit, alors on explorera les étages demain... »

« - Demain ? Pourquoi demain ? On a le temps avant le couvre-feu... »

« - Il est déjà vingt heures, et on n'a pas encore commencé à réviser ni faire nos devoirs. » Hermione fut horrifiée par ce rappel. Elle avait oublié !

« - AAAAH ! Les devoirs ! Révisionslélullia ! TAÏUT TAÏUT ! » Et elle se précipita droit vers la salle commune des serpentards.

...

Ils étaient en train de rentrer dans la salle commune, dépités, quand Léo apparut soudain et attrapa Hermione par le bras, la retenant à l'extérieur. « IRK ! Léo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« - Hermione, tu te souviens de ce dont tu as parlé en cours de métamorphose ? Les… amotes ? Ce que tu as dit sur la composition de la matière. »

« - Euh… les atomes ? »

« - Oui, ça. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« - Ben, c'est ce qui compose les éléments, des tous petits morceaux de matière, et… je n'en sais pas grand-chose, c'est incroyablement compliqué, mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai dit quand je disais que c'était prouvé ! » Elle avait prononcé ces mots en rougissant, les poings serrés, comme si elle s'attendait à devoir de nouveau subir des moqueries. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, son camarade n'ajouta pas un mot, se contentant de marmonner imperceptiblement.

« - Hermione, tes parents sont... moldus ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit je crois. »

« - Ils ne sont pas sorciers, oui, pourquoi ? »

« - Pour savoir… juste pour savoir… » Et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune sans plus rien ajouter, après avoir donné un coup de poing au tableau. Le pauvre. Les voyant entrer en retard, Harry et Neville s'interrogèrent. « Vous faisiez quoi ? »

« - Aucune idée, » répondit Léo sans les regarder, allant vers ses affaires et s'en saisissant.

« - Et… tu fais quoi ? » Ses camarades s'étonnaient en effet de le voir partir pour retourner à l'extérieur.

« - Retenue avec le professeur Rogue. »

« - Hein ? Mais il ne t'y a pas mis ce matin ! »

« - Peu importe, j'y suis quand même. » Et il quitta la salle en tentant de dégonder le tableau, un BAM ! assourdissant retentissant dans tous les dortoirs. Pauvre toile.

…

« - MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« - Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi msieur ?! »

« - Vous avez cinq secondes de retard ! Et encore cinq points de moins pour votre insolence ! » Le rouquin ne répondit rien, se contentant d'entrer dans la salle en maudissant intérieurement les chauves-souris, s'effondrant sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise. Déjà une retenue, voilà une année qui commençait bien ! Dire qu'il aurait pu s'occuper plus intelligemment, en embêtant des Serpentards par exemple… une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. « Que faites-vous ici, monsieur Léonard ? » demanda Rogue.

« - Je être en retenue. »

« - Je ne vous en ai pas donné ! Partez immédiatement ! J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec une trentaine de _cafards pilés_ pour ne pas m'en rajouter un ! »

« - Alors disons que je être asticot. » Et il força le passage en bousculant son professeur, s'installant aussitôt à sa place et sortant ses affaires. Rogue resta coi une demi-seconde, outré par le culot de cet élève, avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas question de retirer des points à Serpentard, mais si cet inconscient voulait vraiment être en retenue… un court rictus sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Il allait prendre bien du plaisir ! À sa place, Léo n'eut aucune peine à deviner les pensées de son professeur, et se retint de sourire lui aussi. Que les imbéciles pouvaient être prévisibles…

La retenue se passa plutôt bien pour tout le monde. Rogue appréciait de retirer des points à chaque fiche de calculs qui n'était pas correctement remplie, ses élèves jouissant qu'un autre subisse ses foudres… la bonne humeur était générale, en somme.

Corrigeant les retenues de ses élèves au fur et à mesure qu'ils les lui rendaient, l'enseignant fut soudain surpris en voyant un texte sur l'une d'elles. Encore une _espèce de petite crotte de sombral_ qui avait espéré pouvoir envoyer un message à un de ses amis ! L'impudent allait être surprit quand il comprendrait sa douleur… mais il cessa d'imaginer ses prochaines menaces en lisant ce qui était écrit.

 _Surveillez votre classe_

L'écriture avait été scriptée pour ne pas être reconnue, et probablement volontairement déformée. Levant les yeux sur ses otages par réflexe, parcourant la salle du regard, il remarqua aussitôt deux problèmes. Sa bibliothèque avait été visitée par un intrus. Et il n'y avait aucun intrus visible. Personne ne s'était faufilé à l'écart, ni ne manquait à l'appel… aucun n'était occupé à lire un livre qu'il n'aurait pas dû… ils l'avaient sûrement caché ! Ils allaient voir !

« - TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! JE SAURAI ME MONTRER CLÉMENT SI LE VOLEUR SE DÉNONCE ! » Autrement dit, en langage roguien, le coupable serait toujours en état d'étudier après sa punition. Mais la durée de convalescence n'était pas précisée.

Mais il eut beau fouiller un à une chacun des élèves et dévaster leurs sacs, les séparant pour s'assurer que le voleur ne disposait pas de complice à qui refiler son butin, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son livre. La seule chose qui lui paru étrange était l'une de ses victimes, qui tenait sa baguette à la main. « Mesure de sécurité, » maugréa Léo, à l'écart, l'air tendu, en regardant ses camarades et en foudroyant son professeur du regard. Il était suspect. Certes, tout le monde était suspect. Un observateur extérieur aurait été bien en peine de dire qui était le plus paranoïaque entre Léo et Rogue...

C'est finalement après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche, et un peu plus de deux heures après le début de la retenue, que l'enseignant se résigna. _J'ai dû le lire et oublier de le ranger_ , ragea-t-il contre lui-même, avant de hurler, « DEHORS ! TOUS DEHORS ! »

N'hésitant pas, bénissant leur chance, les otages franchirent la porte et s'en allèrent dans leurs dortoirs, le couvre-feu désormais tombé, attendus par un Rusard qui, par tradition, oubliait chaque année la séance de retenue du professeur Rogue. Le voleur franchit la porte incognito, parfaitement invisible. Faire croire que l'on volait un livre simplement dissimulé dans un chaudron vide, alors qu'on profitait du désordre causé pour _réquisitionner_ quelques ingrédients de potion… enfantin. S'asseoir en vue de la porte entrouverte de la réserve n'avait là encore éveillé aucune suspicion, puisqu'il s'agissait de la place prise le matin même. Dissimuler le tout à l'intérieur de sa perruque n'était pas non plus un problème, puisqu'il y avait prévu un surplus de place. Juste au cas où. Et aucun soupçon ne tomberait sur lui si quelqu'un remarquait un changement de volume : des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur sa grosse tête. À n'en pas douter, avec son butin, il pourrait préparer ses antidouleurs pendant plusieurs mois.

Lorsque Léo revint dans sa salle commune, l'air aussi innocent qu'un nazi à son procès, il vit ses camarades de nouveau endormis sur des canapés, au coin du feu. Profitant du calme régnant, il retira sa perruque pour y prendre son butin, révélant sa calvitie totale un court instant, et se recomposa aussitôt un masque dès ses provisions mises à l'abri. Prenant place à son tour sur les fauteuils, posant de nouveau la tête de Neville sur ses genoux, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il sombra quelques minutes dans de nostalgiques souvenirs… que ce doux visage pouvait lui donner envie de pleurer…

Puis il grogna un peu, et entama la lecture de ses livres de cours. Ce ne serait pas encore cette nuit-là qu'il s'endormirait.

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous LeCerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	6. Cracmol

NVJM, rédigé les 5, 6, 7 et 8/1/2019, publié le 11/1/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 6 : Cracmol_

 _« Génocide... ce mot est si doux à mes oreilles. » Léo._

 _Mardi 3 septembre 1991, Poudlard_

« - En-en-t-t-ré-ez, lé-é-es en-enfan-ants ! » bégaya le professeur Quirrel en ouvrant la porte de sa classe.

 _Eh ben, ça promet d'être agréable, ça !_ soupirèrent nos amis en entendant cette simple phrase. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà dévoré leur livre de cours tout entier ! Harry, Hermione et Neville gagnèrent par habitude les places les plus en avant, et Léo repéra un instant les lieux avant de se décider. La salle étant tout particulièrement bien fournie en toutes sortes d'issues, ses camarades pensèrent un court instant que sa paranoïa aurait de quoi être apaisée, mais... il avait pourtant l'air particulièrement stressé, regardant partout autour de lui d'un œil vif.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Léo ? » demanda Hermione, à deux places de lui.

« - Ça pue, » répondit-il en lui jetant un regard de glaçon. « Il y a une odeur de sexe dans l'air... » il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la fillette se détourne, complètement pivoine !

« - Il a dit quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry en voyant la réaction de son amie.

« - Rien ! Rien du tout ! » Elle était rouge de confusion ! Il parlait de ça avec un tel détachement !

Le cours commença très vite, trois plumes se mettant aussitôt au garde-à-vous, une attention toute particulière étant consacrée au déchiffrage du bégaiement professoral. « Pour notre premier cours, je commencerai par vous expliquer en quoi consiste la matière que je suis chargé de vous enseigner. Par la suite, et pour chaque cours suivant, le but sera de vous enseigner un sortilège en particulier dans toute une liste qui constituera ce dont vous aurez besoin pour pleinement affronter les dangers qui rôdent en dehors de Poudlard. »

« - Les impurs, professeur ? » demanda une voix.

« - Les impurs et autres sortes d'inférieurs, en effet, » acquiesça Quirrel, l'air approbateur. « Mais nous nous pencherons sur ce sujet effrayant plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous devez prendre pleine conscience que l'enseignement que je vous prodiguerai est incomplet. Bien entendu car le programme que vous suivrez à Poudlard n'est qu'une partie de tout ce qui existe dans ma matière, le reste étant enseigné en facultés, mais aussi car je me concentrerai presque exclusivement sur l'enseignement de sortilèges. Nous ne verrons ensemble que très peu de charmes et enchantements. D'ailleurs, certains de nos cours porteront sur ces fameux charmes et enchantements que vous aurez vu avec le professeur Flitwick, mais aussi sur certaines métamorphoses avec madame McGonagall, ou encore sur un bon nombre des potions de monsieur Rogue. Car oui, cela vous surprend peut-être, mais nombre des choses que vous verrez dans ces matières ont un potentiel défensif très important, souvent bien plus grand que tout ce que vous pourriez soupçonner. C'est pourquoi mes collègues vous les enseigneront, et que je vous expliquerai par la suite en détail quelle est leur utilité en défense. »

» Prenez l'exemple du wingardium leviosa que vous avez appris en sortilèges. Imaginez si vous parveniez à faire léviter votre adversaire, le privant de toute possibilité de mouvement ? Ou si vous pouviez métamorphoser des griffes en inoffensives plumes ? Et ce ne sont que deux exemples parmi une incroyable multitude. D'ailleurs, voici le sujet de votre devoir à rendre pour le prochain cours : chacun devra trouver dix utilisations aussi originales que possible ET utiles en défense magique pour les différents sorts, charme, enchantements, métamorphoses, potions, etcetera, qui vous ont déjà été enseignés. Les élèves qui auront trouvé des idées exclusives se verront offrir le double de points. » Tout le monde s'empressa de prendre note, Hermione en particulier ayant déjà terminé lorsque d'autres n'envisageaient pas encore de commencer.

» Bien, maintenant, nous allons voir en quoi consiste le programme que vous suivrez ces prochaines années. Il se divise approximativement en trois branches : la lutte contre les créatures magiques, la purification des impurs et les duels. L'appellation « créatures magiques » consiste en tous les animaux, plantes et autres qui pullulent en maints endroits dès qu'il s'y trouve de la magie. La plupart de ces créatures sont inoffensives, voire dans quelques cas bénéfiques, comme bien évidemment les plantes cultivées, mais aussi les vers de Bawrom, du nom de leur découvreur, et qui participent à garder un terrain magiquement fertile. Etcetera, etcetera.

» Les divers termes « impurs », « inférieurs », « sous-êtres », etcetera, désignent bien évidemment les créatures parasites qui possèdent la capacité de vivre aux dépends de notre noble société sorcière d'une pure Pureté purement Pure. Parmi ceux que nous côtoyons sur nos iles se trouvent les répugnants centaures, Gobelins, loups-garous, sirènes, strangulots, trolls, et autres immondices de toutes sortes. Mais il en existe d'innombrables autres dans les différents continents. Nous ne sommes pas concernés dans nos contrées, aussi ne les étudierons-nous pas durant le cursus classique de Poudlard, mais vous les verrez si vous suivez des études de défense en facultés ou si vous devenez aurors.

» Les duels, enfin, sont bien évidemment le combat magique et les affrontements entre sorciers. Nous ne verrons ce domaine qu'à partir de la troisième année, toutefois, car il vous faudra auparavant très clairement prendre conscience du pouvoir important que cela vous donnera. Ceux d'entre vous qui feront preuve d'immaturité risquent fort d'être privés de cet enseignement ô combien utile. Inutile de vous dire que je compte sur mon collègue le professeur Rogue pour vous apprendre la discipline dont bon nombre d'entre vous ont besoin. Soyez avertis dès maintenant que j'ai une méthode différente de la sienne, pour me faire obéir. Plutôt que me fatiguer à hausser le ton et accentuer mon bégaiement, je préfère prendre note des élèves indisciplinés, et leur retirer des points hors de leur vue, une fois le cours fini, et ne leur envoyer leurs retenues que quelques minutes avant le début de celles-ci. Avec une punition plus qu'indésirable en cas d'absentéisme... » La menace était effectivement bien plus douce qu'en potions, mais pas moins effrayante pour qui portait le moindre intérêt aux points.

Le monologue bégayant continua encore de longues minutes durant, au grand dam d'Hermione et Léo, qui supportaient très mal les remarques plus ou moins subtiles lancées pour dénigrer les autres peuples magiques. Notre amie n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de lire d'ouvrages traitant honnêtement de ce qu'elle ne doutait pas être de braves gens très différents des stéréotypes et mensonges sorciers, aussi préféra-t-elle taire son indignation.

La première mise en pratique arriva finalement à la fin de la première heure. « Maintenant, nous allons apprendre notre tout premier sortilège ! » Un murmure d'enthousiasme naquit aussitôt et s'amplifia grandement, au point qu'un bégaiement d'appel au calme dû se faire entendre tant bien que mal par delà le brouhaha. « Avant de commencer, un petit point théorie ! » Nombre de cancres se rassirent aussitôt pour recommencer à jouer avec leur baguette, tandis qu'au devant, Hermione, Harry et Neville affichèrent un franc sourire. Léo se contentant d'avoir l'air constipé.

» Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui le très classique sortilège dit « expeliarmus », qui a pour particularité de s'attaquer à la baguette de l'adversaire et de l'emplir d'une magie autre que celle de son propriétaire, ce qui a pour effet de la faire vibrer au point que son porteur ne peut que la lâcher, à moins bien évidemment d'avoir une poigne impressionnante. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Car ce sort a pour particularité, rare, d'avoir deux effets et non un seul ! En plus de forcer la cible à lâcher sa baguette, il a un effet d'attraction, qui, si la baguette cible est lâchée suffisamment vite, la fera s'envoler vers le lanceur. Pas avec une très grande précision ni vitesse, il sera facile au dépossédé de la reprendre s'il fait preuve d'une assez grande réactivité, mais cela donne toutefois un avantage non négligeable au lanceur. Nombre de duels professionnels s'achèvent brusquement par un expeliarmus bien placé. »

» L'expeliarmus est un sort à double effet, comme dit à l'instant, mais qui se décompose en plusieures étapes différentes. En termes d'apprentissage, cela signifie qu'il devra être maîtrisé en plusieurs temps : tout d'abord, faire preuve d'assez de précision avec vos sorts pour correctement cibler la baguette adverse, puis parvenir à la forcer à vibrer suffisamment fort pour être lâchée, ensuite la faire s'envoler, et avec assez de force, enfin maîtriser la direction dans laquelle elle s'envolera. Croyez-le bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait tout seul. Si la baguette de votre adversaire quitte une de ses mains pour atterrir aussitôt dans l'autre, votre sort n'aura servi à rien de plus que faire perdre du temps aux deux duellistes, vous comme l'autre, à moins que ça ne fasse pleinement partie de votre stratégie. Mais c'est peu probable, car lorsqu'il est raté, l'expeliarmus est très rarement à l'avantage de son lanceur, contrairement à ce que l'intuition pourrait faire penser. Nous verrons pourquoi en troisième année, lorsque nous aborderons les duels plus en profondeur.

» Maintenant, que tout le monde se lève et gagne la partie de la salle réservée à la pratique ! Un élève dans chacun des cercles peints au sol, les autres à la suite. » L'enthousiasme revint aussitôt à son maximum, et tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir. Hermione fut bousculée plus d'une fois par les cancres, qui par miracle n'hésitaient pas à se placer en premier. Après tout, ce sort était si utile pour harceler plus faible que soi !

« - Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien ! Alors, vous allez tous faire de votre mieux pour concentrer votre magie au bout de votre baguette, et lorsque votre tour viendra, viserez l'une ou l'autre des mains du mannequin d'entraînement placé face à vous. Contentez-vous de ça pour l'instant, le reste viendra après. Si vous essayez de faire plusieures choses en même temps, vous vous rendrez la tâche considérablement plus difficile. Il est plus simple de décomposer l'apprentissage d'un sort par étapes aussi simples que possible plutôt que tenter de l'apprendre en bloc. »

C'est ainsi qu'un à une, tous les élèves purent faire montre de leurs capacités. La plupart de ceux qui avaient été éduqués dans le monde sorcier n'eurent pas grand peine à réussir l'épreuve, ayant souvent déjà été entraînés par leurs parents à cette première étape très simple. Les nés-moldus eurent plus de difficultés, mais la plupart s'en sortirent aussi assez bien après quelques essais. Hermione n'eut à recommencer que trois fois pour toucher sa cible, tout comme Harry. Neville eut besoin de cinq tentatives pour y parvenir. « À vous, monsieur... » commença tranquillement Quirrel, avant de tiquer sur le nom qu'affichait sa liste, et de prendre un ton nettement moins conciliant qu'auparavant. « À vous, monsieur Léonard, » acheva-t-il en dardant son élève d'un regard franchement hostile. Tout comme la plupart des élèves éduqués dans le monde magique.

Léo s'avança en leur rendant leurs sentiments, n'ayant rien à leur envier en hostilité palpable, semblant voir des ennemis partout. Puis il tendit sa baguette, et tenta de lancer son sort. Sans effet.

Sans aucun effet.

Il réessaya aussitôt. Toujours rien. Puis encore, mais rien. Rien, rien, rien. Strictement rien. « Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux venant de quelqu'un comme toi, Léo... comme vous, Monsieur Léonard, » se rattrapa Quirrel en se rendant compte que sa langue avait fourchée. Léo le darda aussitôt avec une haine qui fit frissonner nos amis. On aurait cru qu'il allait se jeter sur leur professeur pour le tuer. Ses mains tremblaient même de rage. Ce ne fut qu'avec une grande difficulté qu'il se maîtrisa, et alla récupérer ses affaires pour claquer la porte avec fracas, comme en une tentative de la dégonder elle plutôt que la tête au turban.

Des murmures se firent bientôt entendre, la plupart moqueurs et venant des élèves de sang-pur. « Cracmol » fut le mot le plus répandu, et il fallu que Neville l'explique à nos autres amis pour qu'ils le comprennent. « C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui sont issus de parents sorciers, mais qui ne possèdent aucun pouvoir magique. »

...

La défense terminée, il était temps pour nos amis de se séparer. Hermione et Harry gagnèrent la salle de cours d'éducation sorcière, alors que Neville allait rejoindre Léo à l'entrée de celle d'étude des moldus. Du moins supposait-il qu'il le trouverait là. Ça ne manqua effectivement pas, les grognements habituels se faisant entendre à plusieurs couloirs de distance. Lorsqu'il déboucha en premier en vue de Léo, il eut le temps de le voir pensivement adossé à un mur, bras croisés et yeux fermés, l'air renfrogné... juste avant qu'il ne se détende en un bond, entendant les pas de notre ami et tendant mécaniquement sa baguette dans sa direction, au cas où il se soit agit d'un ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver son camarade, et reprit sa position précédente sans mot dire, veillant toutefois à garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Euh... ça... ça va bien Léo ? » tenta Neville en rougissant, nettement plus timide maintenant qu'il était seul et non plus accompagné d'Harry et Hermione, qui prenaient la plupart des initiatives. Par un étonnant miracle, Léo ne grogna pas, du moins pas en premier lieu.

« - Pas de commentaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé en défense, compris ? Grumble ! »

« - ...je ne suis pas du genre à me moquer, rassure-toi. Mais, euh... dis, sans vouloir être indiscret... c'est vrai ce que les autres ont... ? »

« - Je suis cracmol, oui. Du moins semblerait-il fortement. »

« - Ah... euh... désolé pour toi. »

« - Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un mal. »

« - Non, mais... tu ne peux pas apprendre la magie en ce cas. »

« - Et pourquoi donc ? Il me suffit de penser autrement. De diverger du chemin établi. »

« - Euh, oui, certes... pourquoi pas... » Neville n'ajouta rien, tant parce qu'il ne savait que répondre que parce que la porte de leur salle de cours venait de s'ouvrir.

« - Entrez, entrez ! » s'exclama aussitôt la voix de leur enseignante, madame Sinistra, qui leur apprendrait aussi l'astronomie. Ses journées étant peu chargées, elle s'était aussi spécialisée dans l'étude des moldus pour ne pas avoir à travailler qu'à mi-temps. Comme d'habitude, Neville s'assit sur le devant de la classe, et Léo chercha l'endroit le plus sûr pour apaiser sa paranoïa. Et il avait de quoi faire, la totalité des élèves présents ici étant issus du monde sorcier, nombre d'entre eux de sang-pur...

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Dans ce cours, je vous enseignerai l'incroyable quantité d'informations à connaître à propos du monde moldu. Comme chacun ici le sait, ce monde est un repaire de barbares immondes... » Entendant ça, Neville eut aussitôt une pensée pour Hermione, qui sauterait au plafond si elle entendait ça.

...

« - Dans ce cours d'éducation sorcière, vous, issus du monde moldu, allez apprendre comment devenir civilisés, » asséna dès le départ le professeur Harthorson. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour outrer nombre d'élèves ! La plupart ici étaient nés-moldus, et se voir considérés comme des barbares avait de quoi les déranger. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient habitués depuis tous petits à se dire parmi les peuples les plus avancés.

Très vite, un fort murmure mécontent se fit entendre, dominant les propos du professeur. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt. « Vingt points en moins à chacun des élèves ayant eu le culot de se plaindre ! Je vous disciplinerai, bande d'imbéciles ! » Tout le monde se tut aussitôt. Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait lorsqu'un rapide calcul des points lui indiqua que Serpentard était désormais en négatif.

...

« - Ceci est un objet moldu typique, qu'ils appellent "fer à repasser". Ils ont la croyance absurde qu'essuyer leurs vêtements froissés avec cette chose a pour effet de les lisser. Mais voyez ! Ça ne fonctionne pas le moins du monde ! » La professeure Sinistra joignit le geste à la parole, et tenta de repasser une veste avec son fer... à froid. Il n'était même pas branché. « Voyez en action l'incroyable infériorité mentale des impurs Moldus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant éclater de rire la majorité de la classe. Tous d'éducation sorcière purement traditionnelle.

...

« - Voyons maintenant la façon dont une digne dame se doit de se comporter, » continua tranquillement le professeur Harthorson, sans prêter la moindre attention aux nombreux regards outrés ou horrifiés qui lui étaient lancés.

» Une noble dame sorcière se doit de toujours veiller à rester aux ordres de son mari et du Pur clergé. Heureuse dans la protection de sa maison, maîtresse des elfes à ses ordres, elle consacre son temps à l'éducation de ses enfants et à la préparation du retour de son mari, le soir, afin que celui-ci puisse trouver un confort maximal. Une noble dame sorcière se doit d'être pleinement soumise à la volonté de son époux. Tel est le souhait de nos glorieux Parents. Gloire à nos Parents ! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

» J'ai dit : GLOIRE A NOS PARENTS ! » Le hurlement de colère et la crainte de se faire de nouveau enlever des points firent que tous les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir, même si la plupart ignoraient encore qui étaient ces-dits « parents »...

...ils ne tarderaient pas à l'apprendre, pour leur plus grand malheur.

...

« - Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant à une table de la bibliothèque, en compagnie de ses trois amis.

« - Chuuuuut ! » lui chuchota aussitôt madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, plus fortement que n'avait parlé l'impudente s'attirant ses foudres. Notre amie reprit plus doucement, rouge de gêne :

« - Le cours d'éducation sorcière était horrible ! » Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il en était pour celui d'étude des Moldus, car ne se faisant pas d'illusions. Ce devait être une insulte constante. Ses amis ne répondirent pas, sachant bien qu'une réponse ne serait que peu de choses par rapport à ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir les mois et années suivantes.

Petit à petit, tous quatre se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs. Hermione s'empressa de sortir la liste qui lui avait été donnée, et d'aller chercher les ouvrages requis. Sa soif d'apprendre était intense, histoire d'oublier les bêtises entendues durant la journée. Harry et Neville l'imitèrent aussitôt, tous trois se plongeant dans leurs études. « Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs, Léo ? » s'étonna Hermione en voyant son camarade

« - Grumble ! Ces bêtises ? Pas la peine, j'ai bien mieux à faire ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la pauvre petite soit au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Il avait osé insulter les sacro-saints devoirs ?!

« - Comment ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! »

« - N'est-il pas plus utile et intéressant d'apprendre la politique ? La géographie ? L'Histoire, aussi faussée soit-elle ? Les langues ? Les cultures ? Et j'en passe. Plutôt que ces âneries de sorts inefficaces, pas même capables de tuer un ennemi. »

« - Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre, Léo ?! » grimaça Hermione, que ce mot horrifiait. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était déjà bien informée sur la réalité de ces flots de sang constants.

« - Pourquoi ? La guerre s'apprête à se déchaîner. Autant s'y préparer. » Il n'ajouta rien, et fit la sourde oreille à tous les propos suivants qui lui furent adressés. Mais ces mots ne furent pas négligés par ses camarades. Que voulait-il dire ?

...

Le repas vint enfin et s'acheva, amenant après lui une nouvelle recherche d'un coin tranquille pour dormir. « Bon ! Agissons méthodiquement ! » dit Hermione. « Cette fois-ci, il faut qu'on trouve ! Harry, tu te charges de chercher au rez-de-chaussée ! »

« - Chef, oui chef ! »

« - Neville, tu t'occupes du premier étage ! Et moi, je fais le second ! On se retrouve dans le hall à... disons vingt-et-une heures quarante. Ça nous laissera le temps de tranquillement revenir dans la salle commune avant le couvre-feu au cas où on soit bredouilles. Ça vous va les garçons ? » Elle semblait craindre que son instant d'autorité ne soit mal prit.

« - Pas de souci chef ! » la rassura Harry avec un grand sourire, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« - Idem ! » dit Neville.

« - Et toi Léo, tu... » elle se tut en voyant qu'il n'était plus à côté d'eux. « Léo ? Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort. Un « grumble ! » lointain lui répondit, signe qu'il n'avait pas très envie de participer aux recherches... du moins lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dans des livres. Avant le repas, il leur avait témoigné un amour à en faire pâlir Hermione d'amateurisme. « Décidément, quel malpoli celui-là ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de se plaindre en fronçant les sourcils. « Et il espère qu'on va l'accueillir parmi nous s'il passe son temps à être désagréable ?! »

Elle continua à maugréer quelques instants pour la forme, puis tous trois partirent en quête de leur tant désiré repaire. Explorant le moindre recoin, fouillant au-delà des tas de poussière probablement plus que centenaires, déterrant des armures oubliées depuis plus longtemps encore, il leur fallu pourtant bien vite se considérer comme bredouilles. Les rares endroits assez grands, tels que des salles de classes inutilisées, n'étaient pas du tout sûrs, à leur grand dam. Il leur faudrait pourtant sûrement s'en contenter... quelques sorts d'invisibilité sur leurs affaires deviendraient la norme, à n'en pas douter. Hermione voyait déjà s'envoler son rêve d'une bibliothèque personnelle.

Tous trois se retrouvèrent dans le hall à l'heure convenue, et n'eurent guère d'autre choix que se partager leur renoncement. L'espoir mourrait lentement. Il leur restait encore plusieurs étages à explorer, mais le moment n'était pas à l'enthousiasme. Alors qu'ils quittaient le hall pour revenir à leur salle commune, une voix les interrompit dans leur discussion. « Grumble ! » s'identifia...

« - Léo ! » sursauta Hermione. « Te voilà ! Heureusement qu'on ne t'a pas attendu ! » Elle dit ça en fronçant les sourcils si fortement qu'ils ne devinrent qu'un. « On allait retourner chez les serpentards. Que veux-tu ? » Elle se montrait quelque peu hargneuse, ne digérant pas son comportement irascible.

« - J'ai trouvé un endroit où dormir. Venez. »

« - Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas cherché ! Tu as été à la bibliothèque ! »

« - Vraiment ? Tu m'y as vu ? Tu peux le prouver ? » Ça lui cloua le bec.

« - Euh... non, mais... »

« - Mais rien. Tu n'a rien pour appuyer ta croyance, alors tais-toi. Idiote. » Hermione devint aussitôt cramoisie de honte et d'indignation mêlée. Quelle impolitesse ! Fort heureusement, voyant le risque d'explosion, Harry intervint juste à temps.

« - Et donc, c'est où cet endroit où on pourrait dormir tranquilles ? » L'échange d'éclairs et de noirs nuages prit fin avec ce rappel au problème présent.

« - Suivez-moi, » se contenta de répéter Léo en se détournant, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Hermione. Ni aux trois élèves tranquillement occupés à discuter et qu'il bouscula impoliment. Sans s'excuser un seul instant, il se dirigea vers l'escalier des cachots. Neville s'en étonna.

« - Euh... Léo, on a déjà inspecté les cachots... »

« - Pas assez bien. »

« - Ah ? Comment ça ? On a pourtant retourné tous les recoins. »

« - Rappelez-vous votre idée de base... » nos amis ne lui répondirent pas, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler, jusqu'à ce que leur revienne en mémoire ce qu'ils avaient imaginé il y a peu, et négligé lors de leurs recherches. Hermione s'exclama aussitôt :

« - Ah ! Je sais ! Tu veux parler des salles gardées par des tableaux ? »

« - Effectivement. »

« - C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas regardé ça... et c'est où que tu as trouvé un coin tranquille ? » Il ne répondit de nouveau pas, se contentant de gagner l'un des endroits les moins fréquentés des cachots. S'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, il chatouilla une poire, provoquant aussitôt le pivotement de la toile, et sans mot dire, entra dans ce nouvel endroit.

Un raffut improbable leur parvint aussitôt ! Entre toutes sortes de bruits de travail, une clameur de petites voix nasillardes et criardes retentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs oreilles. « Seigneur Léonard ! C'est le seigneur Léonard ! » ne cessaient de répéter des centaines de petites créatures misérables aux oreilles pointues disproportionnées. Vêtues de loques, sales, affaissées sur elles mêmes, clairement craintives, on aurait cru l'incarnation de toute la misère du monde.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » parvint enfin à dire Harry, exprimant son incrédulité en même temps que celle d'Hermione. Complètement stupéfait, ils virent Léo s'avancer vers les... choses, et tendre les mains pour leur permettre de les toucher. Ça leur semblait un grand honneur, à voir tous ceux qui pleuraient de joie d'avoir pu approcher « le seigneur Léonard ». Appellation étrange qui fut très vite rejointe par nombre de « Sauveur ! Sauveur ! Libérateur ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » répéta encore Harry, comme ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait.

« - Ce sont les elfes de maison de Poudlard, » leur indiqua Neville, qui avait connaissance de ce fait, ayant été éduqué dans le monde sorcier. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont une réaction pareille... ils sont toujours timides et soumis d'habitude. »

« - Les elfes de maison ? » s'interrogea Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Ce sont des sortes de serviteurs... Ils sont liés à un propriétaire, ici Poudlard, et le servent. Tout simplement. » Il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il y avait comme un problème dans ses propos. Hermione ne le rata pas.

« - Liés à... un propriétaire ?! Tu veux dire qu'ils sont la propriété de quelqu'un ?! Qu'ils sont esclaves ?! » Elle semblait prête à hurler d'indignation.

« - Non, pas esclaves ! Ce sont des elfes de maison. Servir est leur plus grand souhait. Ils ne vivent que pour ça... » mais il y avait maintenant une petite hésitation dans sa voix. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le point de vue exprimé par son amie, et l'entendre lui sembla soudainement faire résonner faussement ses propres propos.

« - Si, esclaves, » acquiesça Léo en revenant vers eux. « Je vous présente toutes les petites mains qui préparent les repas et font toutes les tâches ménagères dans cette école. Et dans de nombreux autres lieux du monde sorcier. Un peuple tout entier réduit à l'esclavage et au malheur à cause de sa tendance naturelle à la soumission. » Il n'en montrait rien, maîtrisant très bien sa voix, mais sa propre indignation était toute aussi grande que celle d'Hermione.

Un « toc toc ! » retentit soudain fortement sur la toile d'entrée, figeant tout le monde dans la salle. Quelqu'un arrivait ! « C'est le directeur ! C'est le directeur ! » se mirent à crier de nombreuses petites voix, semblant soudain paniquées ! S'il voyait des élèves ici, il ne serait sans doute pas content ! Alors sans pouvoir rien y faire, nos amis furent traînés dans un coin, au milieu d'un tas de bois, et recouverts d'une toile, un « ne bougez pas ! » chuchoté alors que le tableau grinçait sur ses gonds.

« - Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les elfes, leurs voix vibrant d'une infime touche de nervosité. C'était juste ! À travers de petites déchirures du drap les recouvrant, nos amis purent observer ce qu'il se passait...

« - Bonsoir mes amis, » dit Dumbledore aussitôt la toile remise en place. Et il s'agenouilla pour prendre dans ses bras plusieurs petits enfants elfes qui s'étaient précipités vers lui.

« - Papy Bedore ! » piaillaient-ils, « papy Bedore ! » Ils semblaient ravis de le voir.

« - Bonsoir les enfants, » leur sourit-il, « vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui ? »

« - Oh oui papy Bedore ! Maman m'a montré à scier du bois ! Et papa m'a appris à dépecer la viande ! Je me suis même coupé ! » Le petit elfe qui avait dit ça montra aussitôt une coupure béante qu'il s'était faite à la main, l'air tout fier de lui. C'était signe qu'il avait travaillé !

« - Oh, tu es très courageux Manoldy, » le félicita Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et il le reposa à terre pour se saisir de sa baguette et lancer un sort de soin qui cicatrisa la blessure en un instant. « Tu mérites un beau jouet aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. Le petit elfe, timide, se mit aussitôt à danser sur un pied, tête basse et les yeux en larmes. Le directeur réagit aussitôt en lui prenant la main et en la caressant. « Tu es un enfant Manoldy, les enfants doivent s'amuser, pas travailler. Surtout les gentils enfants comme toi. »

« - ... »

« - Un petit train ? » sourit Dumbledore. C'était la demande habituelle des petits elfes. Lorsqu'il les emmenait dehors pendant les vacances d'été, ils ne cessaient d'admirer le Poudlard Express. En réponse, l'enfant ouvrit grand la bouche, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux. Difficile de donner plus magnifique réponse. Alors le vieux directeur attira à lui un petit morceau de cendres venant d'une des cheminées, agita sa baguette au dessus tout en récitant une longue formule, et sous les yeux émerveillés des elfes et impressionnés de nos amis, métamorphosa rapidement tout un magnifique petit train. La finesse de ses détails démontrait une remarquable maîtrise de la métamorphose. Sitôt terminé, le jouet se mit à rouler, tchoutchouquer, grincer, cracher une douce vapeur, et enchanta aussitôt le cœur de tous les petits elfes, qui s'empressèrent de se réunir autour, le suivant dans son périple jusqu'à un tapis placé dans un recoin de la salle. C'était visiblement une aire de jeu, à voir les décorations pour enfants qui la garnissaient par endroits. Son apparence sale et encombrée indiquait qu'elle servait plus comme entrepôt que pour son but premier.

Les enfants comblés, Dumbledore se tourna vers les adultes, et se montra aussitôt plus dur. Restant à genoux devant eux, il fronça les buissons, l'air absolument pas menaçant, les grondant d'une voix toujours aussi douce. « Laissez jouer vos enfants s'il vous plait, ils en ont besoin. Je recruterai plus de monde pour faire le travail, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-les être des enfants. » Personne ne lui répondit, mais quelques mères elfes fondirent en pleurs dans leurs loques. Il était si gentil ! Elles l'adoraient. Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs. Il n'insista pas, n'ayant pas cœur à leur faire une plus forte remontrance. Ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils se comportaient ainsi. Alors il laissa couler, et passa à la suite. « Allons, conduisez-moi aux blessés. »

Comme chaque jour, nombre d'elfes se blessaient de diverses façons, et comme ils n'avaient pas de connaissances en magies médicales, du fait de leur absence d'éducation et de leur interdiction ministèrement légale de mener des études, leur seul moyen de guérir des affections qui les affligeaient étaient d'attendre qu'elles se résorbent seules... ou que leur victime décède. Mais pas à Poudlard. Ici, chaque jour, un vieil homme venait à leur chevet pour les aider, veillait sur leur santé et pansait leurs plaies, oeuvrant de son mieux pour les aider malgré ses limites. Si ce qu'il faisait pour eux était connu ailleurs qu'ici, dans les limites de cette cuisine, alors il serait sans aucun doute démis de ses fonctions de directeur. Le ministère encourageait l'exploitation de tout ce qu'il prétendait être des « créatures inférieures »... leur venir en aide n'était pas explicitement un crime, mais dans les faits il n'y avait pas grande différence aux yeux des juges racistes qui faisaient et défaisaient les lois selon leur bon vouloir.

Après avoir soigné coupures et autres brulures, Dumbledore vit venir vers lui une jeune elfe, qui tenait son gros ventre en grimaçant. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, et la saisit tout doucement d'une main pour métamorphoser un lit confortable de l'autre, et y allongea la future mère. La naissance commença quelques minutes après, des sorts antidouleur étant lancés juste à temps. Les femelles elfes ayant les hanches très larges, le travail fut très rapide et facile, et le vieux bienfaiteur se retrouva vite avec un minuscule bébé elfe braillant dans une main. Il lui jeta sans attendre nombre de sorts médicaux, puis fit apparaitre de chauds vêtements avant de le placer dans les bras de sa mère avec un grand sourire. « Je lui apprendrai à travailler dès que possible, » dit celle-ci en serrant son enfant dans ses bras. Elle était déjà horrifiée à l'idée qu'il devienne un poids mort pour l'école.

« - Laissez-le être un enfant, » rectifia tout doucement Dumbledore. « J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il puisse apprendre à s'amuser et à rire. D'accord ? » Tout le monde autour de lui acquiesça, ne pouvant rien refuser à leur bienfaiteur. Même si celui-ci savait qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas, étant trop formatés par une éducation centenaire et une nature altruiste au point d'être leurs propres prédateurs. La quasi-totalité des elfes de Poudlard étaient nés avec ses soins, et pour tous il avait demandé la même chose à la mère, et pour tous il les avait vus travailler dur à l'âge où des enfants sorciers apprenaient encore à marcher. Mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant son espoir de voir tout ce petit monde devenir plus heureux.

Sur le départ, Dumbledore lança un regard vers les petits elfes, qui admiraient sans s'en lasser le petit train qu'il leur avait offert. La métamorphose serait disparue d'ici quelques heures, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il reviendrait le lendemain soir, juste après le repas, comme d'habitude, pour de nouveau leur offrir un jouet, et les encourager à vivre leur enfance aussi heureusement que possible. Comme chaque jour. Et alors qu'il franchissait le tableau d'entrée, nos amis crurent voir une larme perler sur ses joues, furtive image qui disparu dans sa barbe aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« - Grumble ! » introduisit Léo, encourageant ce faisant ses amis à s'exprimer sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« - ...wow ! Alors ça c'était beau ! » parvint à dire Harry, alors qu'Hermione pleurait d'émotion à ses côtés. Même Neville, bien que moins expansif, semblait approuver de ce qu'il avait vu.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore est réputé un brave homme, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là... » murmura-t-il.

Ils furent interrompus par le retour des elfes qui les avaient cachés au milieu du tas de bois. Elfes qui les aidèrent à en sortir pour aussitôt s'aplatir de regrets, sanglotant et se frappant les uns les autres en punition. « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! » voulu aussitôt dire Hermione, horrifiée à l'idée que ces pauvres créatures soient si malheureuses. Mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan par une voix désagréable...

« - Arrêtez vos bêtises, et montrez-nous où on peut dormir ! » grogna Léo.

« - Léo ! Soit plus poli bon sang ! » le gronda Hermione, n'osant hausser la voix près des elfes. Mais son camarade ne lui prêta plus aucune attention.

 _Mais quel malpoli, c'est pas croyable !_ pensa-t-elle... avant de suivre le mouvement.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas, pour chaque commentaire posté, vous recevrez... euh... le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Formidable, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors à vos commentaires ! ^^**_

 _ **L'onomatopée « grumble ! », utilisée principalement en bande-dessinée, désigne un grommellement, une marque de frustration, d'impatience, etc.**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous LeCerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	7. Le dortoir secret

NVJM, rédigé les 9 et 10/1/2019, publié le 18/1/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 7 : Le dortoir secret_

 _« Un bon seigneur des ténèbres doit toujours avoir deux choses : un rire maléfique clairement identifiable et une base secrète ouverte à tous vents et renfermant tous ses secrets. Ah, et surtout des adversaires stupides qui y croient. C'est important les héros du « bien » autoproclamé. Leur ridicule donne tout son croustillant à une histoire. » Origine inconnue (NVJM)._

 _Mercredi 4 septembre 1991, Poudlard_

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis la découverte des cuisines, et le repas de midi étant achevé, nos amis Hermione, Harry et Neville attendaient maintenant d'entrer dans la classe du professeur Binns pour participer à leur premier cours d'Histoire. Alors que s'ouvrait la porte, ils se retournèrent à l'entente d'un « grumble ! » pour voir arriver Léo. C'était la première fois de la journée qu'ils le voyaient : levé bien avant eux, il n'était pas venu ni en défense, ni en sortilèges. Pour le cours au turban, c'était compréhensible, au vu du risque de massacre généralisé qui y régnait dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez.

« - ...Eeeeentreeeeez... » inarticula lentement le fantôme qui allait leur servir d'enseignant. Nombre d'élèves eurent le réflexe de se demander ce qui serait le plus insupportable, entre ça et des bégaiements. Comme d'habitude, nos trois premiers amis s'empressèrent de se placer sur le devant de la classe, tandis que Léo faisait de son mieux pour estimer le risque d'être attaqué, et trouver l'endroit le plus facile à défendre. Il sembla un instant hésiter à voler sa chaise au professeur Binns, et se retint juste à temps, préférant chasser de sa place une fillette innocente qui fondit aussitôt en pleurs.

« - Booonjouuur touuut leeee mooondeee... » commença le professeur, endormant aussitôt une bonne moitié de la classe, l'autre s'efforçant de déchiffrer. « Dans mon cours d'Histoire de la magie, je vous enseignerai comment notre glorieuse civilisation sorcière est parvenue à se hisser au sommet en reléguant dans les bas-fonds qui les avaient vus naître les êtres inférieurs que sont les impurs. » Voilà qui commençait bien, se dirent nos amis.

» Pour ce tout premier cours, nous allons parler de la chose la plus importante qui soit, celle qui domine toutes les autres, celle qui est au dessus de tout et plus haute encore. Je veux bien entendu parler de nos si merveilleux aïeux, de nos glorieux ancêtres, des fondateurs de notre civilisation, des dieux uniques et éternels : nos Parents. »

Harry et Hermione se redressèrent aussitôt sur leur chaise en entendant ça. Ah, voilà qui était intéressant ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il était constamment fait mention de ces étranges divinités.

« - Nos glorieux Parents sont un panthéon de huit frères et sept sœurs, tous issus de la même mère autofécondée, que nous nommons aujourd'hui très simplement « Magie ». C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois que nous lançons un sort, ou bien préparons une potion, ou milles autres choses encore, nous ne faisons rien de plus que puiser dans l'infinie fécondité de notre mère magie.

» Nos glorieux Parents se nomment dans l'ordre Pères Régnant, Fondateur ou Tout-puissant, Forgeur, Rêveur, Chasseur, Nageur, Frappeur, Veilleur, et Mères Étincelante ou Génitrice, Illusionniste, Plantureuse, Transformiste, Invocatrice, Sensitive et Châtieuse.

» Chacun possède un talent différent dans lequel il excelle absolument. Ainsi, notre Père Fondateur est-il le premier à avoir souhaité créer la Pureté, tandis que le Tout-puissant est, comme son nom l'indique, de très loin le plus magiquement puisant des quinze.

» Notre Père Forgeur maîtrise le feu comme personne, et le Nageur l'eau. Notre Père Rêveur domine le monde des rêves et y règne sans limite, pouvant bénir ses fidèles rejetons d'une infinie félicité autant que détruire les impurs dans leur sommeil. Le Chasseur est un grand appréciateur de la chasse aux impurs, il y excelle comme personne, et est pour cette raison invoqué à chaque saison de la chasse. Le Frappeur est mû d'une magie renforçant et amplifiant ses capacités physiques à un point inimaginable, tandis que le Veilleur, un insomniaque notoire, règne sur les morts en bénissant nos défunts ancêtres Purs d'une éternité de Pureté, et en torturant passionnément les impurs purifiés ici bas.

» Notre Mère Étincelante est parfois surnommée Génitrice, en cela qu'elle est la première à avoir été fécondée par son frère Régnant aux origines de la Pureté. Elle est l'ancêtre commune à toutes les lignées Pures, et la plus puissante de nos Mères. Elle règne sur les étoiles auprès de son époux le Tout-puissant, est la sainte patronne de la Pure fécondité, et maîtrise les cieux substellaires avec une grâce infinie, sa maîtrise de l'élément air étant absolue.

» Notre Mère Illusionniste règne, comme son nom l'indique, sur le monde des illusions, sa plus grande passion étant de tromper les impurs en les emplissant de félicité avant de les faire souffrir en leur retirant tout en un instant. La Plantureuse dirige l'empire des plantes et leur dicte sa volonté, leur permettant ou interdisant de se développer à volonté grâce à sa maîtrise de l'élément terre. Vient ensuite notre glorieuse ancêtre la Transformiste, maîtresse de l'éther, qui maîtrise la métamorphose à un point d'absolu, pouvant prendre toutes les formes possibles et imaginables et tout changer en ce qu'elle veut. Suit notre Mère Invocatrice, maîtresse d'un immense bestiaire de créatures qu'elle peut invoquer et manipuler sans aucune limite. Notre Mère Sensitive est l'impératrice des sentiments, elle peut les éteindre ou les allumer dans le cœur de qui que ce soit jusqu'à l'élever à la plus pure Pureté purement Pure ou le descendre à l'impureté. Enfin, notre Mère Châtieuse est la maîtresse de la douleur et des sens, et apprécie de purifier les impurs tout autant que son frère Chasseur.

» Comme chacun le sait et s'en doute, nos glorieux Parents sont la plus parfaite et absolue incarnation de la justice, et... » Binns se tut soudain, interrompu dans son monologue par un retentissant « GRAAAARGH ! », un si fort hurlement de colère et de haine mêlées qu'il fit frissonner jusqu'à ses poils de fantôme. Les endormis furent réveillés par ce cri démoniaque, et tout le monde se retourna en un seul geste vers... Léo. À moitié debout, penché sur sa table, les poings fermés et tremblants de rage, le regard comme fou, il fixait l'enseignant prosélyte avec une malveillance si forte que l'on aurait pu croire qu'un monstre allait en sortir pour déchiqueter la brume professorale. Il semblait lutter pour se retenir, et n'y parvint qu'après de longues et anxieuses secondes durant lesquelles personne n'osa le déranger, se saisissant finalement de ses affaires et partant en claquant la porte. Cette fois-ci, il la claqua si fort qu'une fissure apparut près d'un de ses gonds.

De leur côté, Harry, Hermione et Neville supposaient de mieux en mieux ce qui était arrivé à leur camarade pour le mettre en un état de santé aussi déplorable. Il avait sans aucun doute eut de gros problèmes avec des Purs, et plus probablement le clergé, au point de se mettre à haïr viscéralement tout ce qui s'y apparentait à un point d'irrationnel monumental.

...

Le cours d'Histoire terminé, les premières années avaient leur après-midi libre pour s'amuser, aussi nos trois amis les plus calmes se dépêchèrent-ils de gagner la bibliothèque pour réviser. Hermione considérait ça comme très amusant, et avait réussi à convaincre les deux autres que le faire en groupe était très agréable. Les premières expériences qu'ils en retirèrent les convainquirent qu'en effet, c'était pas mal du tout.

C'est là que, sans grande surprise, ils retrouvèrent Léo, réfugié dans un coin perdu de la bibliothèque et enfoui autant que dissimulé derrière une marée de livres d'Histoire. Il semblait vouloir s'informer avec des sources plus variées qu'un simple professeur fanatique. « Tu trouves ton bonheur Léo ? » lui demanda Hermione. Il sursauta aussitôt, et en un éclair sortit de ses poches et brandit un des couteaux du repas. Prêt à tuer. Il se calma toutefois en voyant quelles étaient les trois personnes effrayées qui s'étaient collées à l'étagère la plus proche, espérant probablement se fondre entre les pages de ses occupants. Il fallait avouer que Léo avait de quoi faire peur, en cet instant. Les cheveux défaits, le regard toujours aussi fatigué, les yeux à moitié déments, sa colère ne commençait qu'à peine à retomber.

« - Euh... pitié ? » murmura Harry, prêt à fuir au moindre signe de danger. Léo le regarda un instant, puis alla se rasseoir.

« - Que voulez-vous ? »

« - Euh... on peut étudier avec toi ? »

« - Grumble... si vous voulez. » Il renversa soudain plusieures piles de livres de la table, les envoyant bringuebaler au sol. Hermione faillit faire un infarctus en voyant cette hérésie se produire !

« - Léo ! Mais fait attention voyons ! » Elle se précipita aussitôt au secours des blessés, se saisissant de plusieurs d'entre eux avec une grande tendresse.

« - Ce n'est que du bois de cheminée, » maugréa Léo en donnant un coup de pied dans l'un des livres que son amie s'apprêtait à ramasser.

« - Hum... tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaît, Léo ? » demanda Harry pour interrompre la probable tempête hermiono-léonique qui risquait d'éclater.

« - Rien qu'un ramassis d'âneries plus grosses les unes que les autres. Ces soit-disants ouvrages d'Histoire ne sont que des tas de prières et de légendes religieuses d'une stupidité crasse ! »

« - Et tu as lu tous ceux qu'il y avait sur la table ? »

« - Oui, pourquoi ? » il avait répondu ça presque gentiment, s'étonnant qu'on le lui demande. Regardant Harry, il le vit bouche grande ouverte.

« - Tu as lu tout ça depuis environ une heure ?! Mais il y en a pour des milliers de pages ! Pour les parcourir une à une en si peu de temps... il ne faudrait passer que quelques secondes sur chacune ! »

« - Effectivement. »

« - Mais on ne peut pas apprendre d'une pareille manière ! C'est impossible ! Bien trop rapide ! »

« - Je le peux pourtant. »

« - ... »

« - Tu ne sembles pas me croire. »

« - Ben, euh... » Léo soupira en entendant ça.

« - Soit, prend un livre parmi ceux que j'ai déjà lus. Lis-moi le titre, choisis un passage au hasard, donne-moi le numéro de la page. Et je te récite ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. » Hermione, curieuse, s'exécuta aussitôt avant qu'Harry ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

« - Voyons... "La Pure Pureté des mille Pures dernières années", chapitre dix-huit, page deux-cent quarante. Paragraphe quatre. » Léo réfléchit un court instant, et commença :

« - Un ramassis d'âneries et de mensonges éhontés ! » grogna-t-il avant de finalement s'exécuter. « _Le noble et Pur poète et historien Magelus Soinner fut ainsi élu le premier ministre de la magie. Aussitôt, il se rendit légendairement digne de sa Pureté et de nos glorieux Parentaux en ordonnant une immense succession de campagnes de répression contre les populations d'inférieurs. C'est sous sa glorieuse égide que pour la première fois, les elfes de maisons cessèrent de vivre dans nos poubelles pour gagner le service de leurs maîtres naturels, nous, les supérieurs sorciers issus de la Pure Pureté purement Pure. »_ Il s'arrêta là. « Voilà. Dois-je continuer à m'arracher la langue ? Ou êtes-vous convaincus ? »

Hermione sortit de son ébahissement et sélectionna aussitôt un autre passage. « Troisième chapitre "Le trou de l'Histoire", page trente-huit, paragraphe cinq. » Léo lui envoya un regard noir.

« - _...La raison de cette censure historique est d'épargner les jeunes oreilles des récits effroyables relatant les terribles horreurs ayant eu lieu à cette époque. Il est en effet difficile pour de jeunes enfants d'écouter des récits de massacres de Purs sans en ressortir traumatisés. »_ Achevant sa récitation, Léo ajouta aussitôt : « En lisant entre les lignes, il n'est pas très difficile de comprendre que les Purs s'en sont pris plein la gueule à cette époque, mais on finit par gagner et ont tout enjolivé par la suite. Reste juste à m'en assurer. »

« - Comment ça ? » Hermione laissa filtrer un brin d'intérêt dans ces mots. L'idée de pouvoir obtenir plus de connaissances l'intéressait toujours.

Léo haussa les épaules avant de répondre, « le marché noir, tu connais ? S'il est suffisamment noir, on devrait pouvoir y trouver quelques petites choses intéressantes. Mais en attendant, tu es convaincue ? »

« - Hein, euh... ah, pour ta mémoire ! Oui, oui bien sûr ! C'est impressionnant ! Mais comment fais-tu ? » Il ne répondit que quelques mots avant de replonger dans ses livres et son mutisme.

« - J'ai le cerveau en reconstruction. »

...

Nos quatre amis menèrent leurs études tranquillement plusieures heures durant, successivement affalés sur une chaise, effondrés au sol, ou parcourant des monticules d'ouvrages variés dans toutes sortes de positions très suggestives en disant long sur leur soif d'apprendre.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ingurgiter les informations aussi vite que possible, se demandant comment pouvait bien faire Léo pour lire à cette vitesse folle. Lorsqu'elle parcourait une page, il en lisait dix ! Comme si une mémoire photographique lui faisait tout retenir presque sans efforts. Harry, après avoir terminé ses devoirs, se mit en tête d'en apprendre autant que possible sur cette dérangeante culture Pure, tandis que Neville se concentrait sur un peu d'avance pour les cours du lendemain. Bien peu sûr de lui, il voulait s'assurer de ne pas être prit en défaut en potions ou botanique. Les mouches n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui !

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, et vint le moment d'aller manger. Après un rapide rangement de tous les livres sortis, et quelques grognements léonardiens invitant à les envoyer valser par la fenêtre la plus proche, ils se séparèrent sans surprise, trois d'entre eux se dépêchant d'aller se régaler et l'autre alimentant sa paranoïa en fouillant les abords de la forêt. Il avait repéré un jardin cultivé non loin, ça lui serait utile.

Le repas achevé et quelques kilos gagnés pour les deux plus morfaux, ils s'interrogèrent un instant sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Il leur restait encore près de deux heures et demie avant le couvre-feu, et la bibliothèque était fermée tant que madame Pince se restaurait. « Et si on se cherchait un autre endroit où dormir ? » proposa Neville. « Les elfes sont très gentils, mais... ça me met mal à l'aise de devoir dormir auprès d'eux. Et si le directeur vient tous les jours et nous surprend... » Ses camarades acquiescèrent.

« - Bien d'accord avec toi, » répondit Hermione. « On continue nos recherches dans les étages ? On en était... euh... on a fini le second étage ! Je m'occupe du troisième, Harry du quatrième, et toi Neville du cinquième ! Ça vous va ? »

« - Pas de problème chef ! » sourirent ses amis.

« - Grumble ! » se fit remarquer Léo, de retour de son propre repas. Les trois autres ne sursautèrent pas, commençant à s'habituer à ces survenues soudaines.

« - Ah, Léo ! Ça te va de fouiller le sixième étage ? On se disait que rester avec les elfes... »

« - J'ai entendu. Allons plutôt chercher nos affaires avant. Je n'ai qu'un couteau à cueillette sur moi, pas assez pour se défendre. » Son appétit était apaisé, pas sa paranoïa.

Tous quatre prirent le chemin des cachots, et se faufilèrent discrètement vers le couloir peu fréquenté menant aux cuisines. Lorsque... « Halte ! » résonna la voix de Léo.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'étonna Harry. Léo ne répondit pas de suite, fixant étrangement une colonne de soutènement... et surprit ses amis en marchant dedans, disparaissant à travers le mur !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hermione accouru vers le mur et n'y trouva que de la roche toute dure. « Mais où est-il passé ?! » Elle sauta soudain en arrière en poussant un petit cri aigu, surprise par le retour de Léo. « Mais comment as-tu fait pour traverser le mur ?! » le questionna-t-elle, ébahie. Il la regarda comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

« - Comment ça, un mur ? C'est un couloir que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, dans la pénombre. » Les trois autres le regardèrent à son tour comme un xorblugbl mutant. Ne pas savoir ce que c'était ajoutait à l'étrange.

« - Euh... Léo, c'est un mur ici. Plus précisément une colonne de soutènement, et de gros blocs de pierre derrière. » Ce fut de nouveau à son tour de les fixer comme s'ils étaient fous.

« - Je vois pourtant un couloir, juste plus petit que celui où nous sommes. Regardez. » Il alla poser le pied juste à l'entrée de l'endroit incriminé... en plein au travers de la colonne ! « Ici, il y a un couloir d'environ... hum, trois ou quatre pieds de large pour à peine moins de hauteur que celui où vous êtes. »

Alors un étrange évènement se produisit. Sous les yeux médusés de nos trois amis, le mur et la colonne dans l'espace décrit et l'air autour d'eux se mirent à vibrer, puis se distordre, et en quelques secondes disparurent pour laisser place à un noir béant.

« - Alors ça ! » souffla Harry, n'en revenant pas. « Un passage secret ! »

« - Il y en a plein dans le château, » précisa Neville, « mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un passage protégé d'un sort pareil. On dirait presque un fidélitas... » Ça attira la curiosité de Léo, qui réfléchissait en grognant.

« - Un quoi ? »

« - Un fidélitas, un enchantement presque impossible à réussir tant il est difficile, et qui permet de placer un volume défini comme dans une bulle, et de faire croire qu'il n'existe pas vu de l'extérieur. » Heureusement que sa grand-mère avait veillé à lui apprendre la liste de toutes les diverses défenses entourant leur manoir familial. Apprendre ça sembla grandement intéresser son camarade, qui ne s'attarda toutefois pas à réfléchir, et prit la situation en main.

« - Venez, allons chercher nos affaires, et explorons cet endroit. Si les autres élèves et les professeurs ne peuvent pas le voir à moins qu'on le leur montre, comme vous, ce sera une défense idéale contre les Purs. » Les autre acquiescèrent, l'espoir de se constituer un repaire personnalisé soudain revigoré par cette découverte. Ce serait effectivement super, même s'il n'y avait qu'un petit espace !

Ils furent de retour en deux minutes, prêts à mener leur expédition. Les elfes les avaient couverts de nourriture en voyant Harry et Neville lorgner sur des restes de dessert... il avait fallu une insistance importante de nos quatre amis pour convaincre les pauvres créatures de ne pas se priver de leur seul repas, et cela n'empêchait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient la main dans une de leurs poches, ils y trouvaient encore un nouveau morceau de quelque chose de délicieux.

Léo se saisit de l'une des torches magiques du couloir principal afin de pouvoir éclairer leur chemin, aucun d'eux ne connaissant encore de sort pour ce faire. Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'inconnu...

Leur première découverte fut aussi immédiate qu'accidentelle et désagréable, les oreilles des trois garçons étant transpercées par un soudain cri d'Hermione ! « Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Harry en se retournant.

« - Y'a des rats ! J'en ai senti un passer entre mes pieds ! » Léo approcha sa torche, et laissa voir quelques squelettes de rongeurs traînant au sol.

« - Appétissant, » commenta-t-il. « Avançons. On se contentera de quelques sortilèges de nettoyage si l'endroit est intéressant. Et on bouffera les rats. Surtout s'ils ont eu le temps de s'engraisser. » Hermione lui envoya un regard noir en réponse.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour voir sur leur côté une première porte. L'ouvrant prudemment, ayant déjà lu le chapitre des créatures magiques ménagères dans leur livre de défense, et ayant bien conscience des risques, ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus qu'un placard à balais et quelques cafards en très bonne forme, à en juger par leur taille. « C'est pas possible, on peut pas trouver ce qu'il nous faut dans un endroit pareil ! » murmura Hermione, claquant déjà des dents et s'étant approchée de ses amis par réflexe.

La seconde porte paraissait plus intéressante, mais les murs suintaient d'une constante humidité et étaient couverts d'algues, révélant la proximité du lac. L'envie de vivre ici ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Ils retournèrent donc dans le couloir, qui continuait encore, quand après quelques pas... « Halte ! » ordonna Léo, en tête. Nos amis se heurtèrent l'un l'autre, surpris par l'arrêt brutal.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu quoi ? »

« - Une tête de vieux schnock. »

« - Hein ? » Neville ne comprit pas, mais Léo fit quelques pas en avant et leva sa torche, mettant soudain bien en évidence... un tableau où était représenté un vieillard, en train de dormir tranquillement, tout vêtu de lourds vêtements usés, d'un blanc sali par le temps, affalé sur un bâton de bois, une longue barbe blanche lui servant d'écharpe.

« - DEBOUT ! » hurla soudain Léo en frappant la toile, faisant sursauter tout le monde ! Le personnage du tableau se leva d'un bond, heurtant le haut du cadre en un BAM ! retentissant, se rabaissant et frottant aussitôt sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se reprendre et prêter attention aux quatre intrus ayant brisé sa sieste et son crâne.

« - Mais qui êtes-vous ? » s'étonna-t-il, semblant surprit de voir du monde. « Et quelle date est-il ? »

Nos amis se regardèrent, surpris autant que le personnage. Harry répondit après quelques instants : « Euh... Bonjour. Nous sommes le mercredi quatre septembre 1991. »

« - Mercredi ? Septembre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et 1991 ? Allons, nous étions en l'an 255 la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé. Ne me dites pas que j'ai dormi pendant plus d'un millénaire et demi ! Quel calendrier utilisez-vous ? » Harry ne sut que répondre.

« - Le grégorien, » informa Hermione, précisant aussitôt « années solaires, trois-cent soixante-cinq jours avec un supplémentaire tous les quatre ans. » Le vieillard ingéra aussitôt toutes ces informations.

« - Oh, le calendrier moldu des crétins ! Euh, chrétiens ! Je vois. Ça fait donc... euh... quelques décennies que je dormais. Ma foi ça fait du bien de voir du monde, même si un réveil plus doux ne sera pas de refus la prochaine fois. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour passer mon fidélitas, à l'entrée du couloir ? Et d'ailleurs, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Nos amis se présentèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, jusqu'à... « Léonard, grumble ! » grogna Léo, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur pour une raison inconnue. Entendant ce nom, le vieillard sembla aussitôt intéressé.

« - Léonard, vraiment ? Le numéro combien ? »

« - Vingt-cinquième. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le visage du tableau devienne aussi blanc que ses vêtements.

« - Le vingt-cinquième Léonard, déjà ?! Mince, j'ai dormi trop longtemps ! » Il semblait presque paniqué. « Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et mon fidélitas ? » Léo révéla avoir soudain remarqué le couloir, et fait passer l'illusion le recouvrant aux trois autres. Le tableau acquiesça. « Tu es donc bien le vingt-cinquième, et pas un menteur, » apprécia-t-il en se caressant la barbe, observant Léo avec un œil un peu moins suspicieux.

« - Grumble ! » fut tout ce que répondit Léo.

« - Euh... mais, et vous monsieur ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« - Comment, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'école ? Je m'appelle _Merilin_ , mais vous pouvez abréger comme le font les gens désormais, et m'appeler Merlin. » Harry, Hermione et Neville ouvrirent soudain grand la bouche, stupéfaits.

« - Quoi ?! Merlin ?! » s'exclama Neville après un instant, semblant ne pas y croire. « Mais ! Mais ! C'est impossible ! Tous vos tableaux ont été détruits par... » il se tut juste avant de prononcer le regrettable mot "impurs". Merlin le détrompa aussitôt.

« - Les Purs ont en effet mené un sacré autodafé sur ma personne, mais j'ai pu protéger cette toile-ci en jetant mon fidélitas, comme vous l'avez remarqué. » Neville n'osa pas dire qu'on lui avait enseigné exactement l'inverse. Harry prit le relais de sa gêne.

« - Et, euh... vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes enfermé là ? »

« - J'y suis arrivé en l'an 358, ce qui équivaut... à l'année 1342 de votre calendrier. » Hermione fit un rapide calcul.

« - 649 ans que vous êtes là ! Wow ! Et vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »

« - J'aime dormir. Et il y a de temps à autres quelques rats qui aiment bien discuter. Et puis vous savez, en tant que tableau, on ne ressent que peu de sentiments. On a le comportement que le peintre nous a donné, et il est difficile d'en sortir. Même si bien sûr, discuter avec des humains est toujours un plaisir. » Son sourire confirma que ses paroles étaient sincères. Il mit suffisamment en confiance Neville pour qu'il demande :

« - Dites Merlin, est-ce que vous connaîtriez un endroit dans le château où nous pourrions aménager une chambre ? On est à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où dormir, hors de portée des chahuteurs. »

« - Oui, bien sûr, c'est facile. »

« - Et où ?... »

« - Juste derrière moi. » Cela signifiait qu'il gardait une salle secrète, comme le faisaient les tableaux d'entrée des salles communes ! Cette annonce réjouit aussitôt nos amis.

« - C'est super ça ! Dites, on pourrait voir comment c'est derrière ? »

« - Rats, poussière et toiles d'araignées à profusion, » rit Merlin. « J'espère que vous aimez faire le ménage. » Sur ces mots, il pivota en grinçant, poussa un petit couinement de douleur en sentant quelques poils de barbe se coincer dans les gonds de l'ouverture, mais parvint finalement à s'ouvrir tout entier après quelques efforts pour se réveiller. « Outch, j'ai pas fait d'exercice depuis longtemps moi ! » murmura-t-il.

Nos amis ne lui prêtèrent plus attention, Léo avançant sa torche pour éclairer le nouvel endroit. Assez petit, de dimensions semblables à une salle de classe, il était encore empli d'antiques meubles désormais réduits à l'état de colonies pour insectes xylophages. « Hum, il va y avoir besoin d'une sacrée séance de nettoyage, mais... ça a l'air franchement pas mal ! Un fidélitas à l'entrée du couloir, et un tableau pour garder le passage ! Ce serait super si on pouvait venir ici ! » dit Hermione avec emphase. Puis, se retournant, « dites Merlin, est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous laisser dormir ici ? Et même de n'ouvrir le passage qu'en échange d'un mot de passe ? Siouplésiouplésiouplé ! » Le regard implorant qu'elle adopta aurait pu briser un cœur de serpentard, tant était habile celui qui se cachait derrière.

« - Ma foi, pourquoi pas, un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je pourrai aussi vous aménager les lieux si vous voulez. »

« - Ah ? Comment ça ? »

« - Eh bien, je suis lié à cette salle en tant que gardien. De fait, j'ai quelques possibilités d'influence sur elle, surtout qu'une bonne partie de mes anciens pouvoirs habitent encore ma toile. Quelques efforts pour me dérouiller les pigments, et je ne devrai pas avoir beaucoup de mal à agrandir ma superficie, réparer mes meubles, ou placer de ci de là quelques murs ou de la tuyauterie. » Il ne continua pas, se mettant à rire en voyant les étoiles et cœurs voletant dans le regard d'Hermione, qui demanda aussitôt d'une douce voix :

« - Vous pourriez fabriquer une bibliothèque ? » Elle bava légèrement d'envie en disant ça avec un sourire béat.

« - Sans problème ! » confirma Merlin, toujours content de voir le bonheur dans les yeux des enfants. « Mais dites-moi, quel mot de passe voulez vous ? »

« - Bibliothèque ! » s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, vite suivie par ses amis, chacun reconnaissable à sa demande. « Chocolat ! Crapaud ! Génocide ! »

...

Profitant de l'heure qu'il leur restait avant que ne tombe le couvre-feu, nos amis se précipitèrent sur la bibliothèque plus vite encore qu'auparavant, afin d'emprunter quelques ouvrages ménagers avant que madame Pince ne referme son antre. C'est ainsi que chacun revint avec un ouvrage à son image, contenant des sorts ménagers pour Harry, d'ameublement pour Hermione, de décoration pour Neville, et de pièges diversement sadiques et variés pour Léo.

« - Avenir ! » prononcèrent-ils en chœur dès leur retour devant la toile de Merlin, qui leur ouvrit aussitôt avec un sourire. Ils se mirent au travail sans attendre, réussissant très vite à maîtriser les sorts ménagers, qui étaient très simples. Fort heureusement, aucun intrus indésirable ne se trouvait dans les parages, le maître des lieux y avait veillé.

La séance de nettoyage dura jusqu'à plus de minuit dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le côté taciturne d'un irréductible grognon. Les toiles d'araignées disparurent en quelques sorts, vite suivies par les tornades de poussières et autres tâches. Quelques charmes de dératisation furent jetés dans toute la pièce et tout du long du couloir, à la grande joie d'Hermione. La fin de l'exploration dudit couloir leur révéla peu de nouvelles choses, car après une dernière pièce encombrée d'antiques stockages sur lesquels Merlin n'avait aucun pouvoir, le chemin était barré par un lourd mur de briques. Ce côté-là avait été muré il y a semblait-il fort longtemps, et en collant l'oreille à la roche, nos amis purent entendre des voix étouffées. Probablement étaient-ils non-loin de la salle commune des Serpentards.

C'est à presque une heure du matin que la place fut rendue parfaitement propre. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Merlin de faire valoir ses pouvoirs, en restaurant d'un coup de bourdon contre son cadre la totalité des antiques meubles présents. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione entra en crise de joie en voyant pas moins de trois bibliothèques se dresser côte à côte, quelques chaises et tables de cours d'un autre âge, ainsi qu'une table de bois massif magnifiquement sculptée. « Wow ! » souffla Harry, impressionné. Et, se tournant vers le tableau : « Et vous avez dit pouvoir faire apparaître tout ce qu'on veut, Merlin ? »

« - Pas tout, non, mais pour les meubles ça devrait être plutôt facile. Je suppose que vous voulez des lits ? Et hop ! » Et sous les regards fatigués de nos amis apparurent quatre énormes lits, vite suivis par des matelas d'une épaisseur à s'en noyer, et une marée de draps, couvertures, coussins et traversins telle qu'on aurait pu croire à un tsunami. « Oups ! » grimaça Merlin en en voyant la moitié tomber au sol, « je crois que j'ai eu la main lourde ! »

« - Pas du tout ! » le détrompa aussitôt Harry, « c'est super comme ça ! YOUHOU ! » Et il se jeta sans attendre sur le premier lit à portée, se roulant avec plaisir au milieu du flot de douceur... et saisit un oreiller pour l'envoyer valser vers ses amis ! « À l'attaque ! »

« - TAÏAUT TAÏAUT ! » hurlèrent en réponse Neville et Hermione, se jetant à l'assaut sans attendre !

De son côté, Léo resta de marbre, et préféra se tourner vers Merlin pour demander : « Tu peux faire apparaître de nouvelles pièces, n'est-ce pas, vieille barbe ? »

« - En effet... »

« - Alors fais apparaître un couloir face à ton tableau. Longueur de cinquante pieds. De chaque côté, le plus près possible de cette pièce, une porte. Ce sera la salle d'eau pour l'une, et un stockage pour l'autre. Chacune quinze pieds sur dix de superficie, hauteur dix pieds. Épaisseur des murs, deux pieds. »

« - Facile ! » Merlin claqua des mains, puis abattit son bourdon au sol, et hop ! Aussitôt apparurent chacune son tour les différentes modifications demandées par Léo. « Et voilà ! » sourit le maçon barbu. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il put réaliser tout ça était si impressionnante qu'elle parvint même à arrêter la bataille générale régnant sur le lit.

« - Grumble ! Maintenant, à la suite et avec une même épaisseur de mur, une nouvelle porte de chaque côté. Ce seront deux chiottes. Et juste après encore, deux autres portes. Superficie des pièces, vingt pieds en partant de la porte, et quarante de longueur dans le sens du couloir. Ce seront les chambres des garçons et des filles. »

« - Hum... ça ne va pas être possible, il y a déjà quelque chose sur ces emplacements. Un accès au temple. »

« - Peu importe, place dans l'autre sens. »

« - Voilà ! » En un claquement de main !

« - Pas trop tôt ! Grumble ! Et maintenant, termine en plaçant une porte au bout du couloir, et place une pièce de vingt pieds de côté. La porte doit être en acier massif, les gonds renforcés de barres de dix mètres de long de chaque côté, y compris à la verticale. Trois barres d'acier en travers de la porte, à l'intérieur. Dix serrures de chacun des quatre côtés. Les murs doivent être couverts de trente centimètres d'acier. Ce doit aussi être l'épaisseur de la porte. »

« - Euh... tu comptes dormir dans un bunker, Léo ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« - Non, ce sera mon bureau, » se contenta-t-il de maugréer en réponse. « Place un bureau massif au milieu, un fauteuil d'étude confortable, et des étagères à livres sur tous les murs. » Merlin s'exécuta aussitôt. Et dès que ce fut fait : « Mauvaise nuit, tout le monde ! » grogna Léo avant de s'enfermer dans cette étonnante nouvelle salle. Pas même un remerciement au tableau bienfaiteur.

« - Eh ben, quelle humeur ! » murmura Harry. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir s'occuper de l'ameublement plus en profondeur. » Hermione réagit aussitôt !

« - Merlin ! Vous avez tout mit dans les salles qu'à demandé Léo ? »

« - Euh... oui, j'ai prit modèle sur ce qu'il y a ailleurs dans le château. Pourquoi ? »

« - Pipi ! » et elle courut jusqu'aux cabinets sans attendre, faisant rire ses amis.

...

Emplis de joie d'avoir si vite trouvé leur bonheur, nos trois amis anthropophiles furent d'excellente humeur les jours suivants. Entre révisions, cours intéressants, ermitage à la bibliothèque et batailles de polochons, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Très vite, les quelques camarades de classe avec qui ils sympathisèrent se mirent à les surnommer "les serpenteaux", surnom affectueux en référence au fait que contrairement à leurs congénères vert et argent, ils n'étaient pas froids et taciturnes par défaut, mais bien au contraire riants et de bonne compagnie.

Ceux qui ne les aimaient pas, dépourvus d'imagination, n'eurent d'autre idée que reprendre le terme pour le transformer en un insultant "vermisseaux". En particulier, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy, qui aimaient passer leur temps à embêter autrui, semblaient oublier de se taper l'un l'autre pour concentrer leurs efforts sur nos amis. Tentatives toujours infructueuses, les trois restant sans cesse ensemble et n'ayant aucune peine à se défendre, faisant rapidement preuve d'une très bonne coordination. Ce n'était que lorsque Léo se trouvait avec eux qu'aucune attaque n'avait lieu, leurs harceleurs n'osant plus s'en prendre à lui après qu'il eut failli en égorger un avec son couteau. Ron en fut si effrayé qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à se plaindre aux professeurs...

Les jours passèrent rapidement, avec peu de faits marquants. Un soir, allant dormir, les serpenteaux purent voir Léo assis au sol, face au tableau de Merlin, discutant avec lui à voix basse dans une langue qu'aucun ne reconnut. La seule chose qu'ils purent déchiffrer était quelques "grumble !" et autres grognements et diverses insultes prononcés par Léo. Leur ami leur tournait le dos, mais le vieux mage affichait un air si sérieux qu'il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que le sujet de la conversation devait être peu engageant.

Ce fut le vingt-et-un septembre qu'eut lieu un étrange évènement. Ce matin là, Harry, Hermione et Neville se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans leur petite salle commune à sept heures, prêts à aller piller la table du petit-déjeuner. Leur étonnement fut toutefois grand en voyant que Léo était déjà là, assis sur un des fauteuils, parfaitement statique. D'habitude, il se couchait après eux et était parti bien avant leur réveil, ils ne le revoyaient qu'en cours. Quand il y venait. « Coucou Léo ! » dirent-ils en chœur. Aucune réponse ne vint. Ce n'était pas étonnant, et même parfaitement habituel. Toutefois, ce matin là, chose étonnante, il n'y eut aucun grognement pour leur signifier de le laisser tranquille.

Étonnée, Hermione alla voir si tout allait bien, et put voir Léo, affalé sur son fauteuil, tenir à la main une feuille où il avait maladroitement dessiné un visage, le fixant avec une extrême concentration. La personne représentée ressemblait beaucoup à Neville, bien qu'il y eu quelques différences. « Léo ? Tout va bien ? »

Il n'y eut aucun signe de réponse pendant de nombreuses secondes, faisant se sentir gênée Hermione. Et alors qu'elle allait repartir, Léo murmura tout bas : « Je suis en deuil. » Sa voix semblait comme morte. Plus personne n'osa le déranger de toute la journée. Il ne se rendit à aucun cours, et lorsque les Serpenteaux revinrent le soir, ce fut pour le retrouver dans l'exacte même position, le regard toujours aussi vide. Pour sembler si apathique, il devait grandement tenir à ce garçon...

...

Plus d'un mois entier passa tranquillement. Dès le lendemain de son deuil, Léo fut de retour, tous grognements sortis et la mauvaise humeur en pleine forme.

Les cours s'accumulant, chacun des serpenteaux se trouva un centre d'intérêt particulier. Harry se prit de passion pour les potions, au point de convaincre Merlin de lui faire apparaître tout un attirail de matériel pour œuvrer dans leur salle commune. Il fallu les récriminations d'Hermione, qui craignait que des explosions fortuites n'endommagent ses bibliothèques chéries, pour que notre ami déménage dans une petite pièce vide non loin des cuisines. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que l'endroit se trouvait hors du champ d'action du fidélitas dressé par Merlin.

C'est ainsi, vers fin-septembre, entendant de loin un glouglou de bouillonnement ne provenant pas de ses quartiers, que le professeur Rogue se faufila jusqu'au lieu incriminé. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait : chaque année, plusieurs élèves se trouvaient un coin où s'aménager un petit laboratoire où poƫionner tranquillement. Il se faisait un devoir de les débusquer, non pas pour retirer des points, bien qu'il ne se gêna pas pour cela -un petit plaisir personnel-, mais parce que sa matière pouvait être très dangereuse lorsque mal pratiquée. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant tout le matériel qu'avait mis en place Harry ! Outre le classique chaudron, il ne se contentait pas d'un feu dans une cheminée, mais d'un véritable réchaud magique, de toute une collection de fioles et de récipients plutôt que d'assiettes et de verres piqués lors des repas. Sa petite cuisine était totalement enfermée dans une cage de verre renforcé, les vapeurs évacuées par une hotte. Tout le travail était réalisé via des gants de caoutchouc fixés dans la paroi, les ingrédients pouvant être introduits via une petite trappe, sans exposer le potionniste au moindre risque.

Oeillant un instant la préparation en cours, parfaitement discret, le professeur fut stupéfait en reconnaissant une potion de nutrition. C'était du niveau de troisième année ! Et elle semblait être parfaitement réalisée, avec un extrême respect du manuel ouvert juste à côté et régulièrement consulté. Rassuré, ne voyant aucune raison d'avoir peur, Rogue repartit agréablement surprit afin de vérifier si tout ce matériel ne provenait pas de sa propre réserve. Il n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir une bonne excuse de hurler contre le fils Potter. Depuis la rentrée, il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre occasion de lui faire une remontrance pour une _bonne_ raison. À vrai dire, il était même le meilleur élève potionniste de première année.

En vérité, pour se fournir en ingrédients, Harry allait voir les elfes, qui lui fournissaient à volonté tout ce qu'ils avaient à disposition. Il en avait aussi acheté avec son argent de poche aux jumeaux Weasley, des trafiquants de renom, bien plus sympathiques que leur frère surtout lorsqu'il était question de faire affaire. Mais l'argent n'était pas la plus grande richesse de notre ami, et il dût se limiter grandement dans sa passion... jusqu'à ce que Neville lui propose de cultiver discrètement quelques plantes pour lui. L'une des lucarnes du couloir des cuisines donnait dans un carré d'herbe très discret. Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour placer quelques pots ! Et avec le goût pour le jardinage du second serpenteau, nul doute que les végétaux nécessaires devraient pousser très vite !

Harry et Neville n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être pris de passion pour un sujet en particulier. Motivée par la remontrance que la prof de métamorphose lui avait faite au tout premier cours, Hermione s'était mise en tête d'exceller dans cette matière en la comprenant du point de vue atomiste. Forte en abstraction, comprenant à peu près bien son sujet grâce à un livre moldu de vulgarisation physique qu'elle avait adoré, elle n'eut pas grande peine à s'imaginer comment fonctionnaient réellement les métamorphoses. Bien sûr, au vu de son niveau de connaissance en chimie, électromagnétique, et dans bien d'autres sujets encore, son imagination ne s'appliquait qu'avec une très grande approximation. Ce fut pourtant un succès : réalisant l'une après l'autre les métamorphoses d'entraînement proposées dans son manuel, elle les réussit à toute allure, la plupart en moins de cinq essais, certaines du premier coup !

C'est ainsi que mi-octobre, son manuel de première année totalement maîtrisé, elle s'attaqua à celui de seconde, emprunté à la bibliothèque. Le niveau était déjà nettement plus difficile, car apparaissaient les premières métamorphoses d'un objet inanimé en animé. Frissonnant en lisant le trente-huitième exercice, consistant à changer un verre en souris, il lui fallut faire un grand effort de volonté pour ne pas sauter la page. Que ces bestioles pouvaient lui faire horreur ! Elle s'appliqua pourtant à faire ce devoir, ayant bien conscience que maîtriser ses subtilités était nécessaire pour passer à des étapes plus complexes. Après avoir entouré son verre de nombreux pièges à rongeurs prêts à claquer, elle agita sa baguette... la souris prit forme petit à petit, poussa un couinement, gênée par ses pattes encore transparentes et figées, et se retrouva entière en quelques secondes. Réussie du premier coup ! Hermione eut envie d'en sauter de joie, lorsque... revenant dans le dortoir, Neville fit s'ouvrir le tableau de Merlin. La souris sauta sur l'occasion, et fit de même avec les pièges, pour s'en aller par l'ouverture inespérée !

Hermione paniqua aussitôt ! Mince ! Et si un des professeurs découvrait ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Elle risquerait de perdre des points, voire pire, d'être mise en retenue ! L'idée horrifique de ne pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pendant ce temps la décida à agir, et la fit se précipiter à la poursuite de sa souris fugueuse. Fort heureusement, elle l'aperçut dès sa sortie du dortoir, mais le bruit de ses pas la fit prendre la tangente aussitôt ! C'est ainsi, faisant fi de sa peur des rongeurs, qu'elle se mit à en appeler une par de doux petits noms, espérant pouvoir la retransformer rapidement. Sans s'en apercevoir, toutes deux quittèrent la protection du fidélitas de Merlin, et s'aventurèrent dans les cachots sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait ni à l'heure tardive...

...Lorsque soudain, la souris fut attrapée au vol par un chat, qui jaillit si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir ! Surprise dans l'élan de sa course, Hermione heurta le nouveau venu de plein fouet, trébuchant et roulant au sol. Gémissante de douleur, elle se reprit aussitôt en voyant le chat se retransformer en humaine ! Une sueur froide la prit, et elle attrapa la souris assommée pour la retransformer incognito et cacher le verre dans sa poche, espérant au plus profond d'elle que McGonagall n'avait rien vu. Mais ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé, car comme tous les enseignants, la professeure de métamorphose avait des paires d'yeux supplémentaires dans une accumulation d'endroits improbables. « Miss Granger ! » miaula-t-elle dès qu'elle fut redevenue humaine. « Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ?! » Hermione se tortilla aussitôt sur un pied, transie de peur.

« - Euh... quoi donc professeure ? » Mais McGonagall se saisit vivement du verre qui dépassait de la poche de notre amie.

« - Est-ce vous qui avez réussi cette métamorphose de seconde année ? »

« - Euh... je... euh, oui... » Cet aveu sembla impressionner la métamorphe.

« - Et combien d'essais vous a-t-il fallu ? »

« - Euh... un seul, professeure. » McGonagall en resta coite un instant, puis murmura, incrédule :

« - Vous voulez dire que vous maîtrisez la totalité du manuel de première année ? »

« - Oui professeure. » Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mensonge dans la voix d'Hermione. Elle était maintenant moins effrayée qu'étonnée par la réaction de son enseignante. Et après un moment de silence, attendant la punition qui allait sans nul doute tomber, elle releva la tête pour entendre :

« - ...trente points pour serpentard pour être la meilleure élève en métamorphose de première année. » Le poids pesant dans le ventre de notre amie s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à un air stupéfait. C'est la bouche ouverte de surprise qu'elle entendit la suite. « Miss Granger, si au prochain cours vous me prouvez que vous dites vrai, j'adapterai mon enseignement pour votre niveau. » Apprendre plus ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure nouvelle pour une fanatique du savoir ! « Allons, retournez dans votre dortoir maintenant. Et faites attention à ne plus laisser échapper de souris, j'ai tendance à aimer ça, et croquer un morceau de verre ne serait pas agréable. »

« - Ou... oui professeure ! Merci professeure ! » Et elle récupéra son verre pour se précipiter aussitôt vers le dortoir secret, un grand sourire illuminant ses pas. Quelle magnifique fin de journée !

...

Vers mi-octobre eurent aussi lieu les sélections de quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard. Intéressé, Harry voulut tenter sa chance, et fut accompagné par ses amis, les deux autres serpenteaux pour l'encourager, le grognon parce qu'il « voulait étudier le potentiel militaire des balais ». C'était probablement une façon détournée d'encourager son camarade, car jamais, au grand jamais, Léo n'aurait fait un compliment à quelqu'un. Manquerait plus qu'on croit qu'il pouvait être poli !

S'étant déjà illustré en cours de vol, Harry brilla de nouveau. Premier arrivé en course de vitesse en ligne droite, second sur parcours, et de nouveau premier en acrobaties, il semblait être fait pour voler dans les airs ! Le capitaine et entraîneur, Marcus Flint, qui les avait si mal accueillis leur premier soir, termina les sélections des étoiles dans les yeux... les premières années ne pouvait pas voler ? Parole de serpentard, il trouverait bien un moyen de convaincre leur prof principal !

En somme, tout allait pour le mieux dans le plus heureux des dortoirs.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Parait que ça réduit le risque de n'avoir qu'une seule personnalité !**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous LeCerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	8. Fondation

NVJM, rédigé les 11, 12 et 13/1/2019, publié le 25/1/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 8 : Fondation_

 _« L'horreur est humaine, » prétend le proverbe. « Quelle bande d'amateurs ! » répondit Léo._

 _Jeudi 31 octobre 1991, Poudlard. Halloween._

Ce matin là, le dortoir de nos amis s'éveilla avec une certaine froideur dans l'air. Depuis environ un mois, Léo était particulièrement irascible, insultant plus que respirant. La tempête avait fini par éclater la veille, lorsque, juste avant de se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner une claque pour le punir des constantes remarques désobligeantes qu'il lançait à tout va. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs elle aussi, étant l'une des cibles favorites du grognon-en-chef. Leurs caractères n'étaient pas vraiment complémentaires.

L'ambiance fut semblable à un orage. Toute la matinée, Léo se montra infect avec tout ce qui bougeait, ne digérant visiblement pas de subir une remontrance. Les points retirés et autres retenues n'y firent rien, jusqu'au moment où... Hermione ne put plus se retenir : « Mais comment tes parents t'ont-ils élevé, non d'un livre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. C'était une chose à ne pas dire, qui fit en un instant passer le grognon au stade supérieur de la mauvaise humeur.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se jeta sur elle pour la saisir au col, et, faisant preuve d'une force insoupçonnée, démultipliée par la rage, les yeux déments, tremblant de partout, prêt à frapper, il murmura assez bas pour que seule sa proie l'entende : « Ne-jamais-me-parler-de-mes-parents ! Sinon je me délecterai de voir les tiens les rejoindre sous terre ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! » Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et propulsa sa victime au sol, veillant à bien lui faire mal. « Tu as de la chance que je ne frappe jamais les enfants ! » maugréa-t-il alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Et il s'en alla prendre son repas à l'orée de la forêt et dans le potager d'Hagrid, comme d'habitude, ne prêtant plus attention à rien.

Harry et Neville, qui avaient été surpris par la crise de nerfs, se précipitèrent sur leur amie pour l'aider à se relever et la consoler. « Hermione ! Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » fut la première chose qu'ils lui demandèrent, juste avant d'esquisser le geste de la prendre dans leurs bras. Mais elle les repoussa en même temps que ses pleurs jaillissaient, et ils la virent prendre la fuite à toutes jambes...

« - Euh... on fait quoi Harry ? » demanda Neville, complètement désarmé face à cette accumulation d'imprévus.

« - Aucune idée... » Aller la consoler de suite, ou bien laisser passer un peu de temps ? Ils n'étaient tous deux pas très doués en relations humaines...

L'ignorance de l'endroit où Hermione avait prit la fuite finit par l'emporter, et ils décidèrent d'aller manger avant de se rendre à sa recherche. Ils lui apporteraient un peu de nourriture en même temps que leur amitié. De leur avis de morfaux, ça devrait aider, aussi se jetèrent-ils sur leur repas en vitesse, afin d'aller au plus vite auprès de leur amie. Mais... en plein milieu du repas :

« - UN TROLL ! UN TROLL ARRIVE ! » hurla soudain une voix, alors que claquaient les portes de la grande salle ! Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Quirrel, qui courrait vers le directeur l'air si paniqué qu'il en oubliait de bégayer.

Ce fut aussitôt la panique dans la salle, d'innombrables élèves se mettant à crier de terreur. Comment ! Une impureté dans l'école ! Qui plus est une aussi dangereuse ! Les professeurs tentèrent de calmer leurs ouailles tant bien que mal, mais la panique des uns fut comme un neurone miroir contaminant les autres à une allure indépassable. « SILEeEeENCE ! » hurla finalement le directeur en jetant de gros BANG ! avec sa baguette. Le calme revint aussitôt. « Que les professeurs principaux et les préfets-en-chef raccompagnent les élèves dans leur salle commune et y montent la garde avec les étudiants majeurs qui seront volontaires ! Les plus jeunes devront s'enfermer dans leur dortoir et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je vais aller débusquer ce troll et le chasser ! Exécution ! »

La confiance revint aussitôt à cette annonce. Le plus puissant sorcier vivant allait s'en occuper ! Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Les professeurs s'empressèrent tout de même d'obéir à leur supérieur, qui traversa la foule des élèves à grands pas, l'air parfaitement charismatique. Il se retroussa les manches, redressa sa barbe-cravate, ses manches retombèrent, il les fixa d'un sort, son énergie ébouriffant totalement sa barbe-plumeau, lui donnant une apparence de vieux guerrier redoutable. Impressionnant ! « Quirinus, où avez-vous vu ce troll ? »

« - D-d-dans le p-parc, d-derrière les se-e-erres ! I-il ve-ve-nait droit i-ici !» s'empressa de rebégayer le prof de défense.

Léo revint de son propre repas au moment où les serpentards étaient raccompagnés jusqu'à leur salle commune par le professeur Rogue. Heureusement, toutes étaient reliées à un passage secret réservé aux professeurs qui y menait directement depuis le hall, derrière les sabliers à points. Harry et Neville interpellèrent leur ami, lui faisant signe de venir. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Un troll approche du château ! Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Hermione, elle n'était pas au repas ! Elle ne peut pas savoir que... » Neville s'interrompit en entendant un énorme hurlement être poussé. Le monstre approchait ! Nos amis se faufilèrent à l'ombre d'une statue en profitant de la panique qui revint un court instant.

« - Plus vite ! » hurla Rogue, poussant ses élèves dans le passage et s'engouffrant juste après eux ! Il ne fit pas attention à l'absence de trois d'entre eux... « Vite, allons-y ! » murmura Harry dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne en vue. Des bruits de pas terriblement lourds se faisaient entendre, venant des cachots ! Il fallait vite récupérer leur amie !

Une fois parvenus au premier étage, ils jetèrent un sort de pointage de personnes, appris récemment, afin de retrouver Hermione. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas loin ! Leur baguette indiqua un couloir peu fréquenté, qui menait à une des salles d'étude en accès libre. Pas étonnant ! Déjà, près d'un mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait eu sa première crise de pleurs provoquée par l'absence de ses parents, si inhabituelle, elle avait eu le réflexe de serrer un livre entre ses bras. « Harry ! Neville ! » leur lança soudain Léo, les faisant se retourner vers lui.

« - Oui ? »

« - Lorsque je vous ordonnerai de lancer un sort de lévitation, ne discutez pas, obéissez et coordonnez-les pour léviter votre cible au plus vite ! Compris ? »

« - Euh... ok, si tu veux ! » Ils regardèrent un instant devant eux pour ne pas trébucher dans leur course, et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent à nouveau... il avait disparu ! « Mais où est-il passé ? » murmura Neville, étonné du comportement soudainement sérieux de leur acariâtre d'ami.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car un énorme hurlement retentit soudain non loin derrière eux ! Le troll ! À croire qu'il venait vers eux ! « Vite, dépêchons ! » murmura l'un à l'autre en un parfait ensemble. Ils entrèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle d'étude, priant tous les dieux possibles et imaginables que les gonds ne grincent pas. Une fois là, il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques instants pour voir une touffe de cheveux dépasser du bord d'une des bibliothèques garnissant l'endroit. « Hermione ! » murmurèrent-ils aussi fort que leur courage l'osa.

« - Laissez-moi ! » fut la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent avant d'être soudain propulsés dans les airs par un choc inouï ! La porte toute entière auprès de laquelle ils s'étaient tenus l'instant auparavant venait d'exploser dans un nuage de débris ! Le troll !

La poussière produite par les murs pulvérisés mit quelques instants à se répandre suffisamment pour s'éclaircir, et ce fut ce court délai qui les sauva, leur agresseur se trouvant tout autant aveuglé qu'eux, leur permettant de se relever juste avant qu'une énorme masse de bois ne soit propulsée là où ils avaient atterri. Ils se précipitèrent vers Hermione, qui s'était mise à hurler de terreur.

Soudain, un meuglement déchirant les assourdit ! Se tournant vers le troll, ils purent voir Léo, couteau à la main, occupé à charcuter l'un des talons de la bête ! Les tendons furent tranchés en un instant, et, déséquilibré, l'agresseur tomba en sol tête la première ! « Vite ! Lévitez sa massue et faites-la retomber sur sa tête pour l'assommer ! Aussi haut que possible ! Essayez de la propulser ! » Léo leur ordonna tout ça tout en se jetant sur l'autre pied de l'ennemi pour trancher les autres tendons, l'immobilisant de fait et empêchant toute tentative pour se relever !

Rejoints par une Hermione toujours aussi paniquée, mais qui comprenait bien le danger et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser tuer, les serpenteaux s'exécutèrent, comprenant ce que leur camarade cracmol avait déjà commencé à imaginer lorsqu'ils courraient vers la salle d'étude. À trois, léviter la massue fut un jeu d'enfant, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient longuement entraînés pour maîtriser ce sort si utile. Et au moment où le troll tentait de se relever, échouant douloureusement, tous trois firent de leur mieux pour propulser leur nouvelle amie en plein à l'arrière de son crâne, y donnant autant d'élan que possible ! Un gros CRAC ! retentit lorsque le pavage du sol craqua sous l'impact ! Le troll grogna, à peine étourdi, remarquablement résistant, aussi nos amis recommencèrent-ils encore leur assaut pour l'empêcher de se relever, et encore, et encore !

Léo profita de ce temps pour jouer du couteau, tranchant habilement poignets, aisselles et carotide, faisant jaillir aussitôt des flots de sang ! « Mais tu fais quoi Léo ?! » hurlèrent nos amis, horrifiés en voyant ça !

« - Je le tue, quelle question ! Troll ou pas, un humain reste un humain, et les points faibles sont les mêmes ! Une fois vidé de suffisamment de sang, il sera incapable de bouger, magie ou pas ! »

Son œuvre vite achevée, il se recula pour gagner la compagnie de ses camarades horrifiés, qui battirent en retraite en le voyant impassible admirer un décès en direct, les mains et vêtements couverts d'un flot de sang. Sa bouche affichait un rictus horriblement satisfait. À croire que ça l'amusait de tuer ! Puis après quelques minutes, il s'élança de nouveau, son adversaire assez affaibli pour ne plus pouvoir opposer de résistance, et joua de nouveau du couteau.

« - Mais arrête enfin ! » hurla Hermione, choquée ! « Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà condamné ! » Elle fondit en pleurs, horrifiée par ce spectacle atroce.

« - Les ingrédients de potionnisme issus des trolls sont trop rares pour que je laisse passer cette occasion ! » se justifia l'assassin en herbe. Harry acquiesça machinalement, mais n'en resta pas moins immobile lui aussi, pas encore habitué à récolter ses ingrédients lui-même.

Alors que le troll achevait d'agoniser, joyeusement charcuté par un Léo aimant cet instant de douce détente, des bruits de course se firent entendre, et les professeurs apparurent tous ensembles, débouchant d'un couloir à toute allure. Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet, McGonagall horrifiée, Rogue impassible, et Quirrel alternait entre terreur, rage et haine, à un rythme tel qu'on aurait cru qu'il tentait d'inventer de nouvelles émotions. « Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! » cria la métamorphe, pâle comme la mort.

« - Grumble ! » répondit Léo, les mains encore dans son cambouis charnel, alors que les serpenteaux se serraient de plus belle l'un contre l'autre, tout aussi effrayés à l'idée de perdre des points que la vie.

« - Miss Granger ! Messieurs Potter, Léonard et Londubat ! Répondez ! Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« - On a fait votre travail, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, imbéciles ! » leur grogna Léo, avant de gueuler plus fort encore : « Et je vais vous ouvrir les yeux ! » Il fit de nouveau jaillir son couteau, et, vif comme l'éclair, se jeta sur Quirrel pour le poignarder en plein cœur ! L'enturbanné hurla aussitôt de douleur, et recula hors de portée de son agresseur, alors que Dumbledore et Rogue réagissaient sans attendre et se saisissaient de celui-ci ! Léo tenta aussitôt de se débattre, mais sa santé fragile et ses faibles forces ne purent rien faire pour le libérer. Tuer le troll l'avait déjà épuisé. Il tremblait de partout, non moins de rage que d'épuisement. « Lâchez-moi, imbéciles ! »

McGonagall se précipita sur son collège ensanglanté, le retenant juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. « Quirinus ! Vous... ! » Elle s'interrompit en se faisant rejeter sur le côté par le blessé, qui dit d'une voix faible :

« - Vous êtes fou, monsieur Léonard ! Que vous ais-je fais... ? » Léo lui répondit d'un ton totalement désabusé faisant contraste avec son regard haineux au possible.

« - Arrête ta comédie ! » ordonna-t-il, « tu t'es démasqué depuis longtemps ! » Un instant passa. Personne ne s'attendait à ça.

Alors, surprenant tout le monde, Quirrel arrêta de jouer la souffrance et se releva aussitôt, les vêtements pleins de sang mais l'air en parfaite santé. Il arracha le couteau qui lui transperçait le poitrail, s'attirant les cris horrifiés des spectateurs lorsque plusieurs morceaux de chair vinrent avec. « Hum, il semblerait que ce corps soit fichu. Bien joué, tu m'as eu par surprise. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien enseigner. Voir tous ces imbéciles de gamins agiter leur bout de bois était très distrayant. » Il ne bégayait plus du tout.

« - Mais que dites-vous, Quirinus ! » souffla McGonagall, complètement prise au dépourvu.

« - Silence, esclave ! » ordonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard si ténébreux qu'elle en devint coite, se tenant soudain la gorge en poussant de faibles râles, comme si une force invisible tentait de l'étrangler.

« - Minerva ! Qu'avez-vous ?! » lui cria Dumbledore, ne parvenant plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« - Imbécile, vous ne comprenez pas que c'est lui ?! » éructa Léo en transperçant Quirrel du regard. « Le seul moyen de l'arrêter, c'est de le tuer ! ALLEZ ! Tuez-le ! »

Quirrel se mit à rire, clairement amusé, et relâcha sa collègue. « Très bien, puisque tu m'as démasqué, je m'en vais pour l'instant ! Mais ne crois pas que je t'abandonne. Tu es bien trop amusant pour ça ! Je vais continuer à te titiller avec grand plaisir... » Et il se releva pour partir en courant, s'empressant de prendre la fuite vers l'entrée du château. Son seul espoir de ne pas avoir trop de peine à se réincarner dans le prochain corps venu était de gagner la limite des protections pour parvenir à transplaner avant le décès de ce corps d'emprunt. C'était toujours agaçant et longuet de devoir reprendre une possession du début. Dumbledore tenta de l'arrêter à coup de stupéfix, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais sa cible courrait vite, et à cette distance, esquiver un sort aussi lent était facile. Il fallait quelque chose de plus rapide !

« - Tuez-le ! » ordonna Léo, inflexible, alors que la poigne le maintenant s'affaiblissait.

« - Vous êtes fou ! Je ne vais pas... »

« - J'ai dis TUEZ-LE ! » Sa voix retentit si gravement qu'on aurait cru celle d'un adulte. Le ton employé fut si autoritaire, si dictatorial, si totalitaire, que Dumbledore sursauta en l'entendant, devenant soudain tout pâle, et répondit :

« - Oui professeur ! » Et, se tournant vers sa victime sans penser à ses actes, « avada kedavra ! » Le rayon vert jaillit de la baguette à toute vitesse ! Et, sans laisser la moindre chance à sa cible, la heurta de plein fouet dans le dos, avec une puissance telle qu'elle souleva le cadavre et le fit s'écraser contre un mur !

Les autres professeurs hurlèrent aussitôt d'horreur, stupéfaits par ce qu'avait fait leur supérieur. Celui-ci sembla aussitôt se réveiller de sa transe, et regarda sa propre baguette l'air ahuri. « ALBUS ! Vous êtes fou ! » hurla sa sous-directrice, les mains devant la bouche.

« - Et vous monsieur Léonard ! » hurla Rogue en se saisissant de son élève par le col. « Dire des choses pareilles ! Vous êtes complètement... » il n'acheva pas sa phrase, interrompu par un rire. Un rire amusé, sympathique. Qui emplit tous les cœurs de terreur.

D'une terreur absolue.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un seul geste vers le cadavre pour le voir lentement s'illuminer. L'air sembla se distordre autour de lui, comme si quelque chose cherchait à sortir. Le mort hanterait-il les vivants ? Voir apparaître un fantôme était un spectacle d'une rareté inimaginable ! Quelle chance c'était !

« - RAAAAARGH ! » hurla soudain Léo, fou de rage, en se libérant de la poigne de son dernier geôlier pour se précipiter en avant ! Et il se jeta sur le corps pour le transpercer d'autant de coups de couteau que possible ! S'acharnant sans cesse plus, hors de lui, toute idée de maîtrise oubliée, il défigura tout ce qui s'était juste avant appelé un être humain, faisant jaillir les organes et les déchiquetant à leur tour !

Et il fut soudain envoyé valdinguer en arrière par un flux de force qui jaillit du cadavre ! Heurtant à son tour un mur dans tout un craquement d'os, il se releva aussi vite que possible pour aller recommencer son œuvre, mais se figea soudain dans sa course ! Telle une statue, il devint inexplicablement, totalement, parfaitement immobile. Des gémissements d'effort intense indiquaient qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces, en vain.

Les regards furent de nouveau attirés par une seconde salve de rires. Un rire qui fut cette fois ci ressenti comme effroyablement sadique. Alors l'air tout autour du cadavre acheva de se distordre, pour laisser apparaître une étrange brume spectrale à forme vaguement humaine. « Voldemort ! » souffla Dumbledore, ne parvenant plus à garder le secret. Il savait que ce fou tentait de revenir, mais pas que ce serai si rapide ! Ses professeurs qui l'entendirent pâlirent aussitôt, mais le spectre ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Se détachant du corps qui l'avait accueilli, le laissant tomber en poussière en un instant, il alla lentement vers Léo, tournoya autour de lui un court moment, comme pour le narguer. Et alors retentit une voix sépulcrale que nul ici n'oublierait jamais.

« - Bien joué, Léo... et bien essayé. Mais tu sais bien que nul ne peut me tuer... rien, ni personne ! Je suis immortel... comme je suis pressé de pouvoir à nouveau m'amuser avec toi ! Hahahaha ! Prépare-toi bien, je vais y mettre tous mes moyens ! » Et il s'en alla par une fenêtre, disparaissant aussitôt de toute vue, suivi par un rire sépulcral qui hanterait les esprits de nombreuses heures durant.

Léo retrouva sa liberté de mouvement, et tomba à genoux au sol, défiguré par la rage, pour pousser un hurlement de pure haine qui transperça les oreilles des spectateurs. Un hurlement traduisant une malveillance si viscérale que nos amis et McGonagall se mirent à pleurer et reculèrent d'un pas.

« - Monsieur Léonard ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en retrouvant sa maîtrise de soi. « Que signifie tout ceci ?! Comment Voldemort peut-il vous connaître ?! » Il fallu laisser passer plusieures minutes avant que Léo ne parvienne à se calmer et se retrouve de nouveau en état de répondre à peu près calmement.

« - Voldemort ? Le mage noir qui vous embêtait, il y a quelques années ? »

« - Lui-même. Allons, répondez ! »

« - Oubliez votre Voldemort. Considérez-le comme mort. Il y a bien plus urgent que lui. » Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec un sérieux si pénétrant que personne n'osa s'offusquer à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir pire encore.

« - Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Je vous parle de ce spectre qui avait prit possession de mon professeur ! C'était Voldemort, j'en suis certain ! J'ai reconnu sa signature magique ! » Léo se releva tant bien que mal, tremblant encore de toutes parts tant il était prêt à tuer. Si un Pur venait à croiser son chemin en cet instant, nul doute que Poudlard serait couvert de sang pour la seconde fois de la journée. Enfin, il répondit :

« - J'ai dit, considérez-le comme mort. Son corps et son esprit sont désormais sous la possession d'une entité considérablement plus puissante et dangereuse, qui va démultiplier ses pouvoirs. Celui que les Purs appellent...

...le Père Fondateur.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Pourquoi Dumbledore appelle-t-il Léo « professeur » ? Comment Voldemort peut-il être mort ? Qui est vraiment ce « Père Fondateur » ? Tant de mystères... mouahaha...**_

 _ **Le « Père Fondateur » est l'un des dieux des Purs, un de leurs « Parents ». Plus précisément, celui qui a le premier souhaité fonder la Pureté. Plus d'infos à venir. La liste des Parentaux est disponible au début du chapitre 7.**_

...

 _ **Parce que ça peut être utile, voici une liste des différentes factions présentes dans cette histoire :**_

 _\- Les Purs_ _ **, toujours écrit avec une majuscule, à ne pas confondre avec les sang-pur (bien que la totalité des Purs soient de sang-pur), constituent le peuple qui croit et pratique un culte aux « Parents », des divinités issues d'un passé lointain...**_

 _\- Les « sang-pur »_ _ **, « pur » y étant écrit avec une minuscule, constituent les descendants de ces « Parents », sans qu'il n'y ait de distinction de pureté de sang, de foi ou d'opinion entre eux. Un enfant issu d'un parent sang-pur et d'un au sang non-pur sera, magiquement parlant, de sang-pur, même si l'usage fait des distinctions telles que « sang-mêlé », car descendant des Parents. Pour la même raison, une lignée entièrement constituée de « mêlés » sera, magiquement parlant, de sang totalement Pur. Ainsi, chez nos amis, Harry est-il de sang-pur tout comme Neville, car il est un lointain descendant des « Parents », du moins selon la légende. La raison de cette maintenance de la « pureté » sera expliquée plus tard.**_

 _ **\- Il y a aussi des**_ _Purs « repentis »_ _ **, qui ont pris conscience de la nature de leur culte et de leur culture, et les ont rejetés, voire vont jusqu'à lutter contre. Ceux-là sont rejetés par tout le monde, par les Purs comme traîtres, et par les Fidèles comme Purs... mais ils restent de « sang-pur ». C'est par exemple le cas du père de Luna dan HPHI.**_

 _ **-**_ _Les « Fidèles »_ _ **constituent les peuples magiques ayant fait partie de l'Union magique du moyen-âge, et en conséquent leurs descendants opprimés qui rêvent d'une nouvelle Union...**_

 _ **-**_ _Les sorciers_ _ **sont divisés en plusieures opinions. Ainsi, les Purs sont-ils toujours des sorciers, mais n'en constituent qu'une minorité. La plupart des sorciers sont des mêlés, à une écrasante majorité, et**_ _la plupart obéissent aux différents ministères de la magie_ _,_ _formant une troisième faction_ _ **. Une très faible minorité, faiblesse due principalement à l'ignorance et à la censure, fait partie des « Fidèles » rêvant d'une nouvelle Union magique.**_

 _ **Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poster en commentaire, j'y répondrai en chapitre ou mp sans faille !**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous LeCerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	9. Sacrifice

NVJM, rédigé les 13, 14, 15 et 16/1/2019, publié le 1/2/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 9 : Sacrifice_

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _novembre 1991_

L'attaque d'Halloween s'était finalement achevée sans pertes regrettables. Une fois assurée la santé de nos camarades trollicides, tous avaient été emmenés dans le bureau directorial pour interrogatoire. Entre divers hurlements et engueulades proférés par Léo, la présence du dieu Pur, ou de quelqu'un prétendant l'être, avait été perçue comme une grave menace pour la paix scolaire. Même si aucun témoin des évènements n'était croyant, tous comprenaient ce qui risquait d'arriver si la nouvelle se répandait. Aussi, par un commun accord, il fut décidé de ne rien révéler des évènements réels. Quirinus Quirrel serait déclaré mort tué par le troll, et la casse de sa baguette aura produit une explosion magique réduisant son corps en cendres. De Voldemort ou du Père Fondateur, pas un mot ne serait prononcé. L'affaire était classée secret-défense.

C'est pour cela que dès le lendemain, l'école toute entière fut au courant, submergée de rumeurs contradictoires. « Voldemort est de retour ! » disaient la plupart, nés-moldus ou mêlés, « notre Père Fondateur est venu ! » racontaient les Purs. Dans chacune des deux versions, Quirrel était possédé. Probablement un curieux s'était-il faufilé à la suite des professeurs pour observer, et avait-il rapporté toute l'histoire à ses camarades, chacun retenant ensuite ce que sa culture propre lui imposait. Ce racontar prit une ampleur telle que dès le midi, de nombreux élèves Purs dressèrent un autel à l'endroit même où Dumbledore avait abattu le criminel, afin de rendre un culte à la fois à la gloire de leur Père, et au « béni » possédé qui avait eu _la merveilleuse chance_ de prêter son corps à la divinité éternelle d'une pure Pureté purement Pure. Ils se relayèrent jour et nuit pour exprimer leur dévotion.

Très vite, cet affichage de croyances, si exotiques pour la majorité des élèves nés-moldus ou mêlés, attira toute une foule assistant aux principales cérémonies. Certains étaient là par simple curiosité, d'autres voulaient étudier l'évènement pour grappiller quelques points à leur prochain cours d'Histoire. C'était le cas de nos amis serpenteaux, qui revinrent sur les lieux de l'attaque non sans un certain stress, entendant encore l'horrible rire du spectre se prétendant un Parent... discutant à voix aussi basse que possible, ils se turent finalement lorsque se présentèrent deux élèves de septième année, un garçon et une fille, tous deux vêtus d'une lourde robe toute blanche bardée d'une multitude de décorations sophistiquées et autres symboles mystérieux. Chacun tenait sa baguette dans la main extérieure, joignant les intérieures.

« - Pure prière d'une pure Pureté purement Pure en l'honneur de notre glorieux Père Fondateur ! » proclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, sur un ton aussi lent et fluté que possible rappelant d'autres cultes tout aussi glauques. L'homme commença :

» Notre Père Fondateur est venu en ces lieux nous honorer de sa toute puissance ! La Pureté en est bénie ! » Et la femme reprit :

» La Pureté est bénie par l'aura sacrée émanant de notre Père partout où il se rend ! La Pureté doit honorer notre Père qui est aux cieux ! » Et, d'une seule voix, rejoints par tous les Purs présents :

» Notre Père qui êtes Pur, que votre nom soit purifié, vous qui régnez sur la terre et le ciel, recevez votre sang de ce jour ! »

« - Faites place ! » ordonnèrent deux voix, surprenant tous les spectateurs qui se dépêchèrent de s'écarter pour laisser place à deux Purs traînant derrière eux un des elfes de maison de l'école, sans aucun doute pris aux cuisines. Ils le donnèrent aux prêtres, qui s'en saisirent chacun par un poignet, le tenant en l'air, presque écartelé. Le pauvre elfe pleurait et tremblait de toutes parts, hoquetant de peur.

« - Eh, mais c'est Manoldy ! » murmura Hermione en reconnaissant le très mignon petit enfant elfe que Dumbledore avait chéri lorsque nos amis avaient découvert les cuisines. Mais elle ne put continuer, interrompue par les deux officiants, qui répétèrent de nouveau :

« - Notre Père qui êtes Pur, que votre nom soit purifié, vous qui régnez sur la terre et le ciel, recevez votre sang de ce jour ! » Et, sans laissez le temps à quiconque de réagir, ils firent apparaître deux couteaux, et tranchèrent si bien la gorge de l'enfant elfe que sa tête tomba au sol aussitôt.

Dans le public, la stupéfaction fut si totale qu'il fallu quelques instants pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pendant ce temps, l'air impassible, les deux religieux continuèrent leur œuvre, la fille faisant tomber sa robe et se révélant toute nue, l'homme élevant le cadavre au dessus de sa tête pour que tout le sang s'écoule sur son corps alors qu'elle récitait des prières, se caressant de toutes parts pour étaler sur sa peau la vie sacrifiée.

Les professeurs présents furent les premiers à se reprendre, alors même que des cris jaillissaient dans le public. Hermione se réfugia derrière Harry et Neville, en pleurs. Mais l'intervention de McGonagall et Rogue ne fit qu'aggraver l'anarchie régnante lorsque leur collègue croyante, madame Bibine, s'interposa pour les empêcher de gêner l'office. « N'avez-vous pas honte d'interrompre une si Pure cérémonie ! » les vilipenda-t-elle.

« - Pas question de laisser une telle barbarie continuer ! » répondit McGonagall, alors que Rogue levait sa baguette et désarmait tout ce petit monde si vite qu'aucun ne pu réagir.

Cet évènement ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Voyant leur culte attaqué, les Purs présents dans le public hurlèrent leur outrage plus fort encore que les horrifiés ne le faisaient de leur dégoût. Ce ne fut que l'arrivée impromptue de Dumbledore, prévenu des évènements par des parents elfes en pleurs, qui pu mettre fin à ce début de bagarre générale. La baguette sortie, une puissante aura magique exsudée de son corps, il était impressionnant !

« - SILEeEeENCE ! » ordonna-t-il de sa voix amplifiée, si forte que tout le monde dû se boucher les oreilles. « Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » Il n'acheva pas, apercevant soudain la religieuse inondée de sang et le cadavre eu deux morceaux du petit elfe. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il comprenait. Un sacrifice !

Sous le regard général, il bouscula la foule pour se précipiter sur le mort, des larmes coulant aussitôt sur ses joues. Il asséna une immense claque au prêtre qui tenait encore le cadavre au dessus de sa compagne, le faisant valser en arrière, et attrapa aussitôt le corps dans ses bras, faisant de même avec la tête trainant au sol. En pleurs, il l'appela de son petit nom, tout doucement, comme pour le consoler. Puis, alors que régnait le plus complet silence, il retraversa la foule, lentement, vers deux elfes adultes qui l'avaient suivi, pleurant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Une mère et un père. Avec une solennité poignante, le vieil homme s'agenouilla devant eux pour leur remettre les restes de leur enfant, et les regarda partir sans mot dire...

Tous deux avaient à peine disparu de la vue du public que l'atmosphère changea soudain. L'aura du vieillard rejaillit, rouge de colère, et il se releva avec une effroyable lenteur, faisant reculer tout le monde d'un pas, les Purs de deux. Lorsqu'on le vit se retourner, plusieures vessies eurent envie de se vider, tant la colère déformant ses traits était forte. Respirant lourdement, semblant tout faire pour se calmer, il rangea sa baguette pour ne pas être tenté par quelque chose de regrettable, et après de longues minutes d'attente, murmura l'ordre aux quatre élèves assassins de se rendre dans son bureau « immédiatement et sans un mot. » Craignant visiblement d'être punis, ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Voyant passer les deux religieux devant lui, Dumbledore incinéra vifs leurs vêtements cérémoniaux, et couvrit de pichenettes de magie leurs fesses d'impudents pour les faire avancer sans tarder.

Dans le public, nos amis étaient de plus en plus dégoutés par ce qu'ils apprenaient de la religion Pure. Si différente, si... si... il leur était dur de trouver les mots pour exprimer leur dégoût.

Le soir venu, au repas, une annonce apprit à tous que les quatre "criminels" étaient unilatéralement renvoyés de l'école, les religieux et leurs deux complices ayant séquestré l'elfe. Encore une fois, les Purs restants s'insurgèrent face à ce qu'ils considéraient comme une honteuse injustice. Nombre d'autres élèves s'opposèrent à eux, souvent avec violence, verbale et presque physique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fallu que le directeur fasse de nouveau apparaître sa colère désormais légendaire pour que tout le monde se calme. À peu près.

C'était les premiers heurts entre deux visions du monde opposées.

...

 _Samedi 2 novembre 1991_

Le lendemain matin, dès la réception du courrier, les premières nouvelles du monde extérieur parvinrent au château. Outrés par ce qu'ils considéraient comme des attaques à leur culte, "le seul et l'unique", les élèves Purs s'étaient empressés de demander de l'aide à leurs parents, qui eux-mêmes avaient aussitôt fait remonter à leurs plus hautes instances religieuses au sein de l'école. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, en sa qualité de président du conseil d'administration de l'école, et accessoirement de fervent croyant en la Pureté, vint toiser le directeur et lui remettre la décision de ses corrompus. Sa colère due au blasphème subi par la Pureté était telle que la volonté d'humilier son ancien ennemi lui donna envie de se mettre en spectacle.

« - Dumbledore ! Voici la décision du conseil d'administration de l'école ! » proclama-t-il en faisant claquer les portes de la grande-salle en plein repas, attirant tous les regards sur ses vêtements hors de prix et sa démarche à peine artificielle.

« - Oui, je m'en doute, vous en êtes le président... » le ton moqueur sur lequel ces mots furent prononcés ne laissait pas de doute quant au dédain que le vieux directeur témoignait à l'administré.

« - Le conseil d'administration de l'école déclare invalides les motifs de renvoi des quatre élèves ayant procédé à un Pur sacrifice purement Pur, hier premier novembre, les annule donc unilatéralement, et considère bien au contraire que leur foi a été insultée par l'interruption de leur Pure cérémonie. Fut-il propriété de l'école, ils étaient dans leur bon droit en sacrifiant un objet quelconque, et... » Entendant ça, Dumbledore se leva rouge de colère.

« - Ce n'était PAS un objet ! » hurla-t-il ! « C'était un ENFANT ! Comprenez-vous ça ?! Un ENFANT ! » Malfoy resta parfaitement stoïque.

« - Votre vision régressiste ne me concerne pas, Dumbledore, je ne fais que rapporter la décision du conseil d'administration de l'école, dont je suis le président. » Dumbledore eut bien envie de lancer une remarque acerbe à propos d'un pédigrée pompeux, mais se retint juste à temps. Mieux valait ne pas donner à ces imbéciles de raison de le renvoyer ! Il avait déjà prit de grands risques, hier, en révélant le soin qu'il offrait aux elfes de Poudlard.

» Toutefois... » continua Malfoy, sortant le vieux directeur de ses pensées, « Le conseil considère qu'ils ont fait une erreur en utilisant sans permission un des elfes de l'école. Désormais, pour tout futur sacrifice... » L'outrage changea aussitôt de camp.

« - Il en est hors de question ! Il n'y en aura pas d'autre tant que je dirigerai cette école ! »

« - ...pour tout futur sacrifice, disais-je, ils devront demander autorisation au directeur de l'école s'ils peuvent prélever un de ses elfes. Pour compenser le prélèvement illégal de l'elfe chanceux sacrifié hier, et pour chaque sacrifice futur réalisé sans autorisation avec l'un de vos elfes, le conseil d'administration a décidé que les élèves responsables devraient rembourser la somme symbolique d'un gallion. » Pour qui connaissait les valeurs sorcières, c'était absolument ridicule, surtout au prix d'achat des esclaves.

Entendant ça, Dumbledore devint aussitôt vert de rage, passant en un instant au rouge, puis au bleu, et alternant à toute allure entre maintes teintes mystérieuses. Son air constipé indiquait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de ne pas dépecer l'impudent face à lui, malgré son indignation. Le leader de la "lumière" n'était en réalité que celui d'une vision du monde, et il le savait bien. En froisser une autre plus que ça n'avait déjà été fait risquait de provoquer des évènements gravissimes qu'il ne désirait pas du tout.

Son récit achevé autant que sa fierté mal placée satisfaite, Lucius Malfoy se détourna sans même saluer son collègue, et s'en alla avec une démarche rappelant beaucoup certains rares accidents de balai.

...

Le repas était à peine achevé que Dumbledore proclama unilatéralement l'interdiction totale et absolue de tout futur sacrifice dans l'enceinte de l'école, et prévint que les elfes étaient propriété de Poudlard et de fait du directeur. S'attaquer à eux, c'était s'en prendre à lui. Il souhaitait intérieurement que ça suffise. Bien peu de gens oseraient le confronter, même, l'espérait-il, pour une question religieuse.

Le repas achevé, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à vaquer à ses occupations du weekend, Léo rejoignit ses amis et leur dit, sur un ton sévère : « Suivez-moi ». Il ne leur fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Nul doute qu'il ressentait comme un affront personnel que quelqu'un ait pu se montrer encore plus colérique que lui. Entre sa mauvaise humeur et celle du directeur, une rivalité risquait de s'établir.

« - Où nous emmènes-tu Léo ? »

« - Quelque part. Faites silence. » Qu'il demande ceci calmement plutôt que ne l'ordonne en hurlant signifiait la gravité de l'instant. Il emmena ses amis faire le tour du château, quittant les parties du parc les plus fréquentées pour les guider au travers d'allées oubliées et peu entretenues. Il leur fallu près de dix minutes de marche pour parvenir aux grilles marquant la fin du domaine de l'école, et là, au milieu d'une profusion de fleurs...

Dumbledore se tenait là, stoïque, en retrait de la foule de tous les elfes de l'école, tous ayant la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. Sur le devant de la scène, les parents du petit elfe assassiné pleuraient en mettant en terre leur enfant, joignant leurs larmes aux pelletées comme c'était la tradition chez les elfes noirs, le véritable nom de leur peuple.

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Léo et les serpenteaux s'approchèrent en silence pour gagner le côté du directeur, qui sursauta en les voyant mais ne dit rien pour ne pas interrompre la cérémonie. Nos trois amis capables de sentiments positifs firent rapidement jaillir des larmes d'une grande sincérité, tandis que l'autre restait parfaitement sec, digne dans sa misanthropie, et tous assistèrent à la cérémonie.

« - Puisses-tu travailler heureux dans la grande maison de l'au-delà, » prièrent les parents du pauvre Manoldy, posant chacun leur tour un outil sur la terre au dessus de ce qui fut leur fils. Un court balai cassé. Une cuillère ébréchée. Un couteau émoussé. Une serpillère usée. Sacralisés par l'usage et l'usure. En espérant que cela puisse consoler leur petit chéri, où qu'il se trouve désormais.

Puis la cérémonie en vint à son aspect religieux. Les adieux terminés, tous les elfes se mirent à genoux, alors que Dumbledore reculait d'un pas et invitait ses élèves à faire de même, puis à se retourner en gardant la tête basse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de participer, si qui que ce soit les espionnait à pratiquer un culte interdit, et celui-ci en particulier, c'était la mise à mort assurée, malgré tous les sorts de sécurité qu'il avait prit soin de placer tout autour du _carré des elfes._

« - Aujourd'hui, notre fils Manoldy rejoint ses ancêtres dans la gloire de l'Histoire. Ô glorieux ancêtres, puissiez-vous accueillir ce tout petit enfant parmi vous. » Puis, joignant les mains devant eux, tous récitèrent ensemble :

« - Notre Créateur qui avez tant souffert, puisse votre gloire ne jamais finir, vous qui avez régné sur les magies et la terre, toujours béni soit votre souvenir. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le gravier derrière les elfes, qui restèrent stoïques. Se retournant, étonnés, Dumbledore et les serpenteaux virent avec surprise Léo s'avancer lentement au milieu de la foule prostrée. Le directeur voulu intervenir, mais trop tard pour l'arrêter sans gêner le deuil de ses amis. _Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise_ , espéra-t-il.

Léo gagna sereinement le côté des parents du petit elfe, et se plaça entre eux alors qu'ils le regardaient en continuant de pleurer, les yeux étincelants de larmes et un peu d'autre chose. Puis, penchant la tête vers la tombe, il parla tout doucement, presque gentiment : « Notre Créateur n'est plus, mais sa volonté demeure. Son regard observe, sa patience attend, ses pensées sont pour chacun de nous. Ce martyr ne sera pas oublié. Son avenir paisible guide le nôtre. » Il acheva là et s'inclina dignement face à la tombe, puis prit dans ses bras les parents de Manoldy, qui fondirent aussitôt en pleurs en se serrant contre lui, récitant des « merci » sans s'arrêter. La foule des elfes fit de même avec autant de ferveur. Derrière eux, le directeur avait la bouche grande ouverte, en larmes lui aussi, comme semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien que ne comprenant pas, nos amis gardèrent le silence, respectueux.

La cérémonie s'acheva une fois les pleurs taris. Dumbledore s'avança alors en lévitant un bloc de roche patiemment amené là, puis, usant de ses talentueux pouvoirs, le positionna au dessus de la nouvelle tombe et entreprit de le tailler patiemment. Il lui fallu de longues minutes de concentration pour obtenir une dalle inscrite au nom du petit elfe, suivi de son age, trois ans, et avec pour décoration... un petit train. Immobile. Comme son propriétaire. Ce n'était pas une métamorphose, il durerait éternellement. Comme son propriétaire. Tout le monde fondit de nouveau en pleurs en voyant ce magnifique cadeau. Sauf un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun prit le chemin du retour, les elfes se relevant d'un bond et prenant aussitôt la suite de Dumbledore pour aller au plus vite nettoyer le château. C'était pour eux une façon de faire leur deuil. Travailler pour oublier. D'ici à la fin de la journée, il ne resterait pas une trace de poussière dans la vieille bâtisse. En laisser serait insulter la mémoire du disparu.

Les elfes rentrés dans leur cuisine, le directeur se tourna vers nos amis. « Merci beaucoup pour votre présence, » dit-il. « Je suis sûr que nos amis apprécient beaucoup. Mais... comment saviez-vous que... ? » Les serpenteaux se tournèrent vers Léo, qui répondit sans grogner.

« - Nous étions dans les cuisines, un soir où vous avez aidé un bébé à naître, début septembre. Nous cherchions un endroit où dormir tranquillement, et les elfes ont eu peur que vous ne soyez mécontent de notre présence lorsque vous avez frappé à la porte. Ils nous ont cachés sous une bâche. Et pour le cimetière, je l'ai repéré pendant les repas. » Autrement dit, pendant qu'il se cherchait une nourriture suffisamment sûre pour apaiser à satiété sa paranoïa.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. « N'hésitez pas à rendre de nouveau visite aux elfes, je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient ravis, » leur sourit-il. Nos amis acquiescèrent avec un frêle sourire, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. « En attendant, bien que ce soit ridicule, je n'ai rien de mieux pour récompenser votre bonté que... » Léo l'interrompit en grognant bizarrement.

« - N'allez pas insulter la solennité de cet instant en points stupides, vieux sénile. Grumble ! » Devant cette mauvaise humeur clairement feinte, le directeur et nos amis rirent de bon cœur. Léo insultait pour la forme et sa réputation, mais semblait ne pas en penser un mot.

« - Toujours est-il que je me souviendrais toujours de ce que vous avez fait, monsieur Léonard. Votre bénédiction est venue à point. _Il_ doit être fier de son descendant. »

« - _Il_ n'en a surtout plus rien à foutre, maintenant, » se contenta de répondre Léo en se détournant. Il grogna en s'éloignant.

Se tournant vers le directeur, les serpenteaux, curieux d'apprendre comme à leur habitude, demandèrent à Dumbledore : « Qui est ce "Il", monsieur ? » Le directeur les regarda soudain sévèrement.

« - Un ancêtre de votre ami. Dans votre intérêt, ne faites plus jamais, vraiment jamais, allusion à ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui. Ne tentez aucune recherche. Aucune. Cet homme n'a jamais existé. Sa vie est comme un trou dans l'Histoire. » Et il s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Les serpenteaux n'eurent aucune peine à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion au « trou de l'Histoire ». Et au fait que des accidents accidentellement accidentels étaient de mise pour qui se montrait trop curieux.

...

Nos amis regagnèrent leur dortoir juste après ces évènements, pressés de se détendre en révisant, potionnant ou jardinant. Léo les attendait déjà, assis sur son fauteuil dans le coin-salon aménagé depuis peu grâce au tableau de Merlin. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, invitant tout le monde à venir s'asseoir. C'était du moins le sentiment que leur inspirait la scène. Depuis deux mois qu'ils côtoyaient leur camarade, apprendre à décrypter ses mots silencieux était devenu une habitude. Et mieux valait ne pas désobéir, au risque de déclencher une tempête. « Qu'y a-t-il, Léo ? » Les regardant en silence un moment, il fini par murmurer :

« - Excusez-moi pour ma mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Je vais essayer d'arrêter. » Ces mots stupéfièrent les serpenteaux. Lui, s'excuser ? Incroyable ! Cette journée était vraiment exceptionnelle !

Conciliants, nos amis n'attendirent pas pour répondre par la voix d'Hermione : « On commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es si grognon. Ce n'est pas très agréable de subir tes foudres, mais on peut sans problème t'excuser. Alors... excuses acceptées ! » Et elle se mit à rire joyeusement, vite suivie par Harry et Neville. Léo resta de marbre. Fallait pas non plus exagérer !

« - Grumble ! Profitez-en bien, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! » Il tenta de se montrer menaçant, mais ça ne fit qu'encore plus rire ses amis.

...

Le soir venu, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole au moment du repas, afin d'annoncer de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Un évènement potentiellement grave était en train d'arriver : lors de la fuite du spectre ayant prit possession de Quirrel, les défenses de l'école, pourtant très réactives en temps normal, n'avaient pas repéré la moindre tentative de forcer le passage. Pourtant, le directeur en poste ayant déclaré cet individu son ennemi en l'attaquant, les défenses auraient dû obéir en conséquence... de fait, aucun risque ne pouvant être toléré pour la sécurité des élèves, la possibilité qu'il se soit dissimulé au cœur du château ne pouvait pas ne pas être envisagée.

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas possible de révéler tout cela aux élèves, surtout après le début de chaos ayant failli se déclencher avec les croyances des élèves Purs. L'on fit donc courir la rumeur qu'une famille trolle très dangereuse s'était probablement installée dans les collines environnant le château, et qu'il était possible que d'autres viennent jusqu'ici dans des dispositions peu pacifiques.

« - Désormais, le couvre-feu est renforcé ! Interdiction de sortir avant sept heures et après vingt heures trente ! Les cours d'astronomie sont annulés. Tout élève prit à se promener dans l'école après ces horaires sera placé en conseil de discipline, et en instance de renvoi ! Si vous vous êtes simplement perdu, vous serez priés d'appeler les professeurs en provoquant des détonations avec votre baguette. Ce sort vous sera appris dès votre prochain cours de sortilèges.

» Seconde mesure, les professeurs vous conduiront d'un cours à l'autre. Interdiction de se déplacer dans les couloirs sans leur surveillance, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Même les besoins les plus élémentaires devront être conduits sous leur surveillance. Afin de faciliter le bon déroulement de ces situations, la discipline est désormais renforcée ! Aucune désobéissance ne sera tolérée. Tout tentative d'échapper à l'attention professorale vaudra un retrait de cinquante points et deux semaines de retenues à récurer à la main la salle des trophées ou les chaudrons du professeur Rogue, quitte à les percer d'usure s'il le faut !

» Troisième mesure, toute activité doit répondre attentivement à ces règles. Les clubs de loisirs auront désormais lieu dans la grande salle exclusivement, bavboules, échecs, bataille explosive, et tous les autres. Le quidditch, autant les matchs que les entraînements, aura lieu sous la surveillance de deux professeurs au minimum. S'il n'y en a pas deux de disponibles, matchs comme entraînements seront annulés sans discussion possible ! » cette annonce fit naître quelques rumeurs mécontentes. Le directeur laissa passer, prenant garde à ne pas trop réprimer, car arrivait maintenant la partie épineuse.

» Ensuite, les cérémonies de culte se déroulant dans les couloirs... » -c'était une claire allusion aux Purs- « ...devront désormais n'avoir lieu qu'à heures fixes, dans les limites des horaires du couvre-feu, et uniquement sous la surveillance d'au moins trois professeurs. » Madame Bibine étant la seule à partager les croyances Pures -Binns ne comptant pas-, cela permettrait d'empêcher un potentiel futur sacrifice s'il y avait un nouveau zèle de ferveur religieuse. Du moins c'était ce qu'espérait Dumbledore.

» Et maintenant, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! » Il se rassit, et tout le monde s'empressa aussitôt d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Léo, assis à côté de ses amis du fait de la convocation générale, grognait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller prendre ses repas _en lieu sûr_ , et médisait sur les mesures « tellement ridicules qu'elles ne méritent même pas que je les insulte ». Ses amis l'écoutèrent, mais n'y prêtèrent pas grande attention. De leur point de vue, ce serait sans nul doute très efficace pour éviter tout danger.

Leur innocence devait bientôt connaître ses ultimes ébats.

...

Le tout premier match de quidditch de l'année eut tout de même lieu sous très haute surveillance le dix novembre, opposant gryffondor à serpentard. Un match entre les deux maisons rivales, c'était un beau début de saison, d'avis de fan. Harry, recruté dans l'équipe des sifflants à l'insistance de son capitaine, s'était retrouvé propulsé attrapeur et ondulait désormais dans les airs avec grand plaisir. Dans les gradins, les deux autres serpenteaux l'encourageaient de tous leurs poumons, tandis que Léo prenait des notes sur _le potentiel militaire des balais magiques_. La victoire revint finalement aux serpents lorsque notre ami attrapa le vif d'or. Les scores finaux furent de cent-vingt pour les griffons et deux-cent quatre-vingt pour les vainqueurs.

Après tout ces évènements, le temps passa calmement. Les semaines s'écoulèrent et devinrent mois sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signe du spectre ni du moindre troll, et la vigilance se relâcha progressivement. Au sein même du corps professoral, l'on se mit à penser que c'était simplement les défenses qui avaient mal fonctionné lors du passage de l'intrus.

L'école retrouva son rythme de vie habituel dès le début décembre, avec une initiative toute nouvelle venant du directeur. Celui-ci avait en effet décidé de mettre en place, en correspondance avec sa collègue de Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie française, un système de correspondance entre élèves des différentes années. Le but était d'établir des amitiés par delà les frontières.

Léo avait été lui aussi obligé de prendre un correspondant, et lorsqu'il refusa, grognant « qu'il n'avait pas que ça à foutre », on lui imposa de communiquer avec une jeune fille bellebâtonienne mal-aimée, la dernière à n'avoir personne. Il se moqua de cet ordre, et ce ne fut que grâce aux encouragements et autres yeux doux des serpenteaux qu'il daigna faire un effort, envoyant une lettre de salutations, Hermione veillant à ce qu'elle ne contienne pas trop de grognements. Il acheva simplement de son nom, « Léonard XXV », apposant sa signature machinalement, sans penser à tout le sens qu'elle revêtait.

La réponse lui vint quelques jours après, étonnement en retard par rapport aux autres élèves. Ce système de correspondance était pourtant très populaire des deux côtés de la mer... il espéra un instant y couper court en se disant que la jeune fille n'aimait peut-être pas ça elle non plus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit son courrier, ce qu'il lut sur ses confettis l'étonna.

« Monsieur Léonard ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous _vraiment_ ? Êtes-vous... » Ce passage était raturé. « En êtes-vous _un_ ? Si oui, redonnez-nous espoir, par pitié... »

La lettre s'achevait ainsi, simplement signée. « _Tiens donc... voilà qui est intéressant »_ pensa Léo, intrigué, oubliant même d'être de mauvaise humeur.

...

Outre le quidditch et les échanges épistolaires eut lieu un concours d'échecs, organisé chaque année à l'initiative du club de l'école. « Graaaah, mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai mieux que ça à faire ! » se plaignait Léo, traîné de force par ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils voulaient participer au concours, et résolurent d'y emmener leur camarade pour le sortir de sa grotte. Puisque la stratégie était sa passion, du moins à en croire sa tendance à tout rapporter à un usage militaire, même les choses les plus improbables, autant que ce soit démontré ! L'autre raison de ce kidnapping fut plus louable. Étudiant sans cesse, sa santé ne s'améliorait que peu : si ses tremblements diminuaient avec le temps, l'épuisement le gagnait toujours très vite. Quoi qu'il ait subi avant la rentrée, pour le mettre dans un état pareil, ç'avait été terrible, à n'en pas douter.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il a peur de se faire battre, » murmura Hermione à Harry et Neville, suffisamment fort pour être sûre de se faire entendre par delà les plaintes de leur ami. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

« - Moi, peur ?! Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! » Et il les dépassa de mauvaise humeur, faisant claquer les portes de la grande salle en criant « tout le monde en position ! », tout en marchant droit sur le premier échiquier à portée, jouant son coup sans réfléchir et passant au prochain joueur, puis au suivant encore, tout en les insultant de plus de noms d'oiseaux qu'il n'en existait. Désireux de remettre à sa place ce vantard, pas un des concurrents ne refusa le duel imprévu.

Cinq minutes et quatre coups plus tard, la moitié des joueurs était battue. **(I)**

Au bout du vingtième coup, tout le monde avait capitulé, et Léo n'avait perdu que les pions volontairement sacrifiés ou abandonnés. Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore, ainsi que les membres du club d'échecs, offrirent bien plus de résistance que les débutants, mais furent tous successivement battus à plate couture par une stratégie à chaque fois différente, toutes pouvant toutefois se résumer en "blitzkrieg de plateau". Léo ne menait que des attaques fulgurantes qui submergèrent ses adversaires, habitués à voir leur concurrent réfléchir avant de jouer. Mais pas celui-là. Il ne faisait que passer en coup de vent, jouant son tour sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait. Chance ou talent inouï, la question se posa et fut activement débattue.

Lorsqu'il quitta la grande-salle, se moquant de l'idée de recevoir une coupe en récompense de sa victoire, tous les observateurs étaient d'accord sur un point. Grognon, oui. Cracmol, oui. Mais des capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles, bien plus encore.

...

Peu avant les vacances de Noël, les serpenteaux furent témoins d'un désagréable spectacle en regagnant leur dortoir secret. Dans un des recoins des cachots, plusieurs vieux serpentards avaient pris à partie un plus jeune, prostré au sol et subissant coup sur coup... « Tu es indigne d'être Pur ! » éructa l'un des tortionnaires, aussitôt reprit par un autre.

« - Quelle honte d'être né comme ça ! »

« - Nos Parents maudissent les sous-êtres comme toi ! »

« - Sous-être ! Impur ! Inférieur ! »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à nos amis, qui se regardèrent un court instant, l'œil décidé, et hochèrent la tête d'un même ensemble. Pas question de laisser passer pareille injustice raciste ! Au nom de la liberté de culte ou pas, qu'importe !

Agissant avec stratégie, sachant bien que leurs maigres capacités ne faisaient pas le poids contre plusieures années supérieures, ils se séparèrent en silence, Harry restant au milieu du couloir, Neville se collant au mur de gauche, et Hermione restant en contrebas derrière une colonne. « Expeliarmus ! » murmura Harry à plusieures reprises, profitant de son effet de surprise pour attentivement viser ses cibles. Trois baguettes quittèrent aussitôt les poches de leurs propriétaires et volèrent vers lui sans défaut.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?! Qui va là ?! » Du fait de l'obscurité, ils ne voyaient pas le visage de leur agresseur, qui se contenta de répondre très calmement :

« - Évitez de crier. Le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver, sinon... » La mention du seigneur des cachots fit aussitôt pâlir de peur les trois piégés. « Nul doute que vous souhaitez autant éviter ça que moi. Allons, laissez-le tranquille, et passez devant moi pour vous en aller. Je laisserai vos baguettes au sol ici même une fois que vous ne serez plus en vue. » _Rien de mieux que de la ruse,_ pensa Harry en prononçant ses menaces.

Les trois vils serpents se regardèrent un court instant, et, n'ayant guère le choix, menacés d'une baguette et n'ayant plus les leurs, acquiescèrent d'un rapide « très bien », levant les mains en l'air pour signifier leur reddition... feinte. Sitôt furent-ils à portée d'Harry qu'ils se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul homme, bien décidés à le tabasser à son tour !

Mais cette stupidité avait été prévue dès le début par nos camarades. Sitôt les idiots firent-ils un geste de travers que Neville et Hermione leurs lancèrent un flot de pichenettes de magie, les faisant sauter dans les airs et siffler de douleur ! Comprenant instinctivement le traquenard, n'appréciant pas d'être devenus proies, ils battirent en retraite sans attendre, courant pour échapper à leurs agresseurs.

Une fois hors de vue, les serpenteaux se dépêchèrent de gagner le côté de leur pauvre camarade affalé au sol. « Tu m'entends ? » murmura aussitôt Hermione pour vérifier s'il était conscient. Une voix la rassura aussitôt.

« - ...pourquoi vous m'aidez ? »

« - On n'aime pas l'injustice, » répondit Harry tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que les autres idiots ne revenaient pas avec du renfort. « Pourquoi ces abrutis s'en sont-ils pris à toi ? » Ils aidèrent leur camarade à se relever, et comprirent aussitôt lorsque la lumière d'une des torches les éclaira assez. Il était noir.

« - Ma peau est impure, » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. L'air honteux.

« - Mais non voyons ! Qui donc a pu te faire croire des bêtises pareilles ! » grommela Hermione, plus que gênée d'entendre de telles affirmations.

« - La vie... » Il n'ajouta rien, prêt à recevoir les coups, et finit par s'évanouir. Comme presque chaque jour depuis la rentrée.

Nos amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Pas besoin de se parler pour savoir quoi faire. Alors, laissant les baguettes de leurs agresseurs dans un trou de rats pendant qu'Hermione se saisissait de la sienne, prête à parer toute agression, Harry et Neville soulevèrent leur camarade, passant ses bras par-dessus leurs épaules pour le porter, et la petite troupe se hâta en direction du dortoir secret. Léo allait sans aucun doute trouver à se plaindre, mais qu'importait.

...

La prédiction ne manqua pas. À peine le tableau de Merlin fut-il franchi par le nouveau venu que Léo vit rouge. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Vous êtes fous d'amener un intrus ici ?! »

« - Il se faisait tabasser ! On n'avait pas le choix ! » Tout en disant cela, ils l'allongèrent sur un de leurs canapés. Il s'agita faiblement, commençant à se réveiller.

« - On a toujours le choix de laisser crever les gêneurs ! » Ces mots firent froncer les sourcils à Hermione.

« - Mais ça va pas de dire une chose pareille ! Tu as promis de faire des efforts pour être plus poli ! »

« - Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! Juste dit que j'essaierai ! » Gagnant la pièce-bunker qu'il s'était faite aménager, il ajouta en se retenant de grommeler, « Dès qu'il se réveille, foutez-le dehors ! » Et il s'enferma sans avoir trop haussé le ton. C'était mieux que rien. Hermione se retourna vers le blessé.

« - Comment va-t-il ? » Neville venait de lui lancer un petit sort de diagnostic.

« - Assommé, c'est la raison de son évanouissement. Il aura quelques bleus. Pas de problèmes graves à l'intérieur. »

« - Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée ! On attend qu'il se réveille ? » Les deux autres acquiescèrent aussitôt. Surtout qu'en attendant, il leur serait possible de réviser. Tout allait donc pour le mieux !

Le nouveau venu se réveilla après quelques dizaines de minutes, nos amis étant alertés par un douloureux gémissement. Bougeant tant bien que mal, provoquant des craquements courbaturés, il finit par ouvrir les yeux en battant difficilement des paupières, ébloui par la lumière. Dès qu'il s'y fut suffisamment habitué, la première chose tombant sous son regard fut le tableau de Merlin, qui assistait à la scène sans mot dire, l'air aussi sérieux que possible. Le blessé sursauta dès qu'il le reconnu, et son visage afficha un air effrayé, figé dans l'attente de la peur.

« - Tout va bien ? » murmura à côté de lui une petite voix. Tournant la tête, se protégeant avec son bras pour tenter de parer le coup, il fut surprit en ne sentant rien venir. Alors après quelques secondes d'appréhension, son regard reparu, l'air méfiant, et tomba sur les nos amis, les reconnaissant aussitôt.

« - Les serpenteaux ? Mais où m'avez-vous emmené ? »

« - Euh... chez nous. Dans notre dortoir secret. » Il regarda un moment autour de lui, l'air appréciateur. Les fauteuils étaient d'un moelleux remarquable, et la grande cheminée magique emplissait l'atmosphère d'une douce chaleur. Tapis au sol, bibliothèques aux murs... pas encore pleines, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

« - C'est donc là que vous avez disparus... vous avez de la chance. » Il se releva tant bien que mal, trahissant un vertige mais se reprenant vite. « Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je vous dois une faveur. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... » Ses pas trébuchants le menèrent tant bien que mal vers le tableau d'entrée, bien qu'avec hésitation. Il semblait craindre son occupant.

Les serpenteaux se regardèrent en silence. Encore une fois, il ne leur fallu qu'un instant pour décider quoi faire. « Hep-hep-hep ! » dirent-ils en chœur en lui attrapant les mains. « Toi, tu vas rester là ! » Et, se tournant vers Merlin, « Vous pouvez faire apparaître un nouveau lit dans le dortoir des garçons ? » Un hochement de tête affirmatif leur répondit avec un grand sourire.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous... » il ne comprenait pas.

« - On est venus ici pour échapper aux coups des idiots qui t'ont attaqué. Ce n'est pas pour laisser d'autres subir à notre place ! » décréta Hermione.

« - Tout à fait ! Sois le bienvenu ! »

« - D'ailleurs... tu t'appelles comment déjà ? » Sa discrétion depuis la rentrée était son trait le plus connu.

« - ...Blaise. Blaise Zabini. »

Et sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de protester, les serpenteaux lui présentèrent son nouveau chez-lui.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous LeCerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_

I. _« Cinq minutes et quatre coups plus tard, la moitié des joueurs était battue. »_ _**Quatre coups joués par Léo. Sept en comptant ceux des deux joueurs ensemble, et même huit s'il a eu les noirs. Il s'agit de la stratégie très primaire consistant à libérer la reine et le fou côté roi pour les mettre en position d'occuper la case avant côté fou du roi adverse. L'un des deux attaquants occupe cette case tout en étant protégé par l'autre, et si votre adversaire est assez mauvais pour ne pas remarquer cette stratégie grossière (vraiment très très mauvais), et s'il ne bloque pas le chemin de votre attaque pendant ses coups précédents, ça fait un échec et mat en quatre coups. Notez que ce n'est pas le mat le plus rapide qui soit (il est possible d'en faire un en deux coups).**_


	10. Récits globaux

NVJM, rédigé du 28/1/2019 au 8/2/2019, publié le 8/2/2019

 _ **Un chapitre très long contenant beaucoup d'informations sur Léo, plus ou moins discrètes... n'hésitez pas à commenter pour poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

 _ **Notez que les opinions politiques présentes ici ne regardent que Léo. Pour toute réclamation, envoyez-lui un hibou (et dépêchez-vous de vous réfugier dans un bunker anti-grognements).**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 10 : Récits globaux_

 _« Ce que je fais, ce n'est ni pour la gloire ni pour les honneurs, pas même le pouvoir, mais par pur égoïsme ». Léo._

 _Samedi 21 décembre 1991_

Les vacances d'hiver vinrent rapidement, interrompant le cours des révisions avec d'intenses chutes de neige. Pour Hermione, il était temps de reprendre le train pour retourner fêter Noël auprès de ses parents. Elle en fut gênée un instant, la plupart de ses amis restant à Poudlard... « Je verrai si je peux les convaincre d'inviter au moins l'un de vous, la prochaine fois ! » La promesse fut dite au milieu d'une volée de bisous.

« - J'aimerais bien aussi, mais je doute que ma grand-mère accepte... » se désola Neville en serrant la main de ses amis. C'était la première fois que les serpenteaux se séparaient depuis leur rencontre, et même si ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ça leur faisait tout drôle. Le sentiment de former une famille de substitution était très fort. Il fallu le sifflet du train pour les faire se séparer.

« - Allez, bon Noël les garçons ! »

« - Bon Noël à toi aussi Mione ! » la saluèrent ses amis anthropophiles en lui faisant un coucou de la main lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Seuls Léo et Blaise restèrent en retrait, faisant leurs au-revoir avec moins d'emphase, l'un pour cause de mauvaise humeur, et l'autre car ayant trop l'impression d'être un intrus au milieu de toutes ces effusions de camaraderie. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi _impur_ que lui, avec sa peau noire, pourrait-il oser s'incruster au milieu de si supérieurs _blancs_? C'est ce que lui avait été enseigné durant toute son enfance... ses sombres pensées furent interrompues lors de la marche de retour vers le château.

« - Dites, c'est quoi "Noël" ? » demanda Léo. Les deux autres furent si surpris qu'ils se figèrent pour regarder bizarrement leur camarade.

« - Ben... euh... voyons Léo... Noël quoi ! »

« - Justement, c'est quoi ? Je ne connais pas cette fête. Elle consiste en quoi ? » Les serpenteaux se regardèrent étrangement. Mais d'où venait-il donc ? Harry prit sur lui d'expliquer.

« - Chez les moldus, c'est une fête qui a lieu le vingt-cinq décembre... la veille au soir, on réunit la famille autour d'un bon repas, et tout le monde est content. Les enfants reçoivent des jouets. À la base, c'est une fête religieuse crétine... chrétienne, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien des bêtises l'entourant. » Blaise compléta aussitôt, l'air hésitant.

« - Et chez les sorciers, c'est aussi une fête familiale, bien que le soir du vingt-quatre soit réservé à une cérémonie d'illuminations magiques. En gros, on jette plein de sorts dans les airs, et c'est magnifique, comme des feux d'artifices. On célèbre la nouvelle année avec le solstice d'hiver. Le repas de famille a lieu le lendemain midi. »

Léo les écouta en silence un instant, se raidissant à chaque emploi du mot "famille"... partant finalement en silence sans mot dire, l'air un peu plus courbé que précédemment. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Lorsque les autres seraient en fête, il se mettrait en deuil.

...

Dire que Léo n'avait pas été ravi de la venue d'un nouveau camarade dans le dortoir secret serait un euphémisme. Il avait tant hurlé au loup que même le tableau de Merlin dû se boucher les oreilles. _Et pendant ce temps, Blaise restait prostré dans un coin de la salle, tête basse._ _« Léo, enfin ! On ne peut pas le laisser tomber ! Il est maltraité ! » À la surprise générale, cette dernière phrase figea soudain le grognon-en-chef._

 _« - Maltraité ? » Il avait répété ça d'une toute petite voix, choquant plus ses amis avec ce soudain changement de ton que lors de ses tentatives d'assassinat auditif. Et après un regard sur la cible de sa vindicte, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, sans plus dire mot. C'était une sorte de bienvenue, supposèrent les serpenteaux._

Dès les vacances commencées, Léo convoqua une "réunion générale" dans le coin salon. Harry et Blaise regrettèrent un instant l'absence des deux autres. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Le grognon se tourna aussitôt vers le nouveau venu.

« - Blaise Zabini... tu es un Pur. Parle-moi de ce peuple. Pas les bêtises religieuses, plutôt son organisation politique et sociale. Ses buts. » Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se couvrant de sa cape d'école pour se protéger du froid, et, tête basse et yeux fermés, écouta attentivement.

Blaise hésita au début. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentait qu'il était très effrayé par Léo. Étrange. Mais finalement, le quatrième serpenteau se lança, et parla, parla...

« - Je vais commencer par le début alors... les origines de notre peuple. Désolé si je parle de notre religion, mais elle est indissociable de notre Histoire... » Léo grogna son accord.

» Le peuple Pur est apparu il y a déjà plusieurs milliers d'années de ça. Exactement, je ne saurais pas te dire, mais les traces archéologiques certaines remontent à plus de dix-mille ans, au Moyen-Orient. Eh oui, nous ne sommes pas un peuple germain à l'origine, même si c'est en Germanie que nous sommes aujourd'hui les plus nombreux. Il est toutefois difficile d'identifier le peuple Pur tel qu'il était à l'époque. C'était plus probablement un regroupement de chasseurs-cueilleurs plus ou moins liés par une même tendance religieuse.

» La légende selon laquelle nous descendons tous de nos Parents est difficile à vérifier, mais aussi à infirmer. Même s'ils n'étaient probablement pas les seuls fondateurs du peuple Pur à cette époque, il n'y a pas à douter qu'au fil du temps, avec le brassage des familles, ils peuvent effectivement être considérés comme les ancêtres communs de tous les Purs. » Harry l'interrompit.

« - Dis... il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les Purs me disent-ils que je suis moi aussi de sang-pur, alors que ma mère était née-moldue ? Je devrais être appelé un sang-mêlé, comme le disent les élèves non-Purs... »

« - C'est une question de définition, mais pas que. Il y a un fondement réel sur cela. Un Pur, c'est un sang-pur qui est fidèle à notre culture. Un sang-pur, c'est quelqu'un qui est descendant de nos Parents. Même s'il a du sang né-moldu ou non sang-pur, peu importe : avoir un parent sang-pur fais de toi un sang-pur. On utilise le mot "sang", mais en fait on devrait plutôt parler de "magie pure", car c'est bien l'héritage magique qui doit être prit en compte, et pas l'ascendance comme le font la plupart, même si ça ne fait pas grande différence. » Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait.

« - Et donc, les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas sang-pur, ne sont pas descendants des Parents ? »

« - Pour autant que je sache, non, en effet. Bien que la magie permettant d'être qualifié de sang-pur m'est encore un peu dure à comprendre. »

Léo reprit la parole à ce moment. « Quelle est cette... particularité magique ? »

« - Je ne saurais l'expliquer en détail, mais pour faire simple : lorsqu'on analyse la magie d'un sang-pur, il y a... quelque chose, à défaut de mieux le comprendre, qui se transmet de génération en génération sans jamais faiblir ni changer. C'est quelque chose de totalement fixe. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en a conscience, et lorsqu'on compare les études datant de plusieurs siècles à celles faites maintenant, on se rend compte que c'est exactement identique. Ce quelque chose est artificiel selon certains, ou alors naturel et la preuve de la supériorité raciale des sang-purs selon d'autres. Je ne saurais dire. »

« - Et donc, qui n'a pas cette particularité n'est pas descendant des Parents ? »

« - Pour autant qu'on sache, non. On ne l'a retrouvé que chez les sang-purs. » Harry fronça les sourcils, relevant ce qui lui parut un problème.

« - Avec le brassage des populations, si on imagine que les Parents ont vécu il y a plus de dix-mille ans, ça doit être la quasi-totalité de la population humaine qui est leur descendance. Même les moldus. Et pourtant, ils ne sont pas considérés comme de sang-pur. Comment ça se fait ? »

« - Cette hypothèse se défend, mais a une réponse probable. C'est si l'on part de l'idée que la particularité magique dont je vous ai parlé est artificielle, et a été créée par les Parents. Alors tous les descendants qu'ils ont eus après cela sont de sang-pur, et tous ceux d'avant ne le sont pas. Dans ce cas, être de sang-pur ne signifie pas être descendant des Parents, même si c'est inévitable, mais tout simplement posséder cette particularité. Je suppose que quelqu'un venant à perdre cette particularité ne serait plus de sang-pur. Et que ça soit resté dans le cercle restreint d'une fraction de la population humaine, ça peut se comprendre du fait de la grande frilosité des Purs à se mêler à d'autres peuples. Nous faisons extrêmement attention à nos liens familiaux et maritaux. Nos arbres généalogiques les plus anciens encore tenus remontent à presque trois-mille ans ! Et il y a bien plus longtemps qu'on en tient. »

Léo et Harry ne rajoutèrent rien, digérant ces informations. Effectivement, expliqué comme ça, le racisme des Purs paraissait fondé sur quelque chose de potable. Aussi dur à admettre ce soit. Tous deux imaginèrent aussitôt quelle aurait été la réaction d'Hermione entendant ces idées. Nul doute qu'elle sauterait au plafond et réciterait nombre d'arguments antiracistes.

Léo grogna pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. « Et après ? »

« - Euh... vous voulez savoir quelle version ? Religieuse ? »

« - À ton avis ? » Léo lui lança un regard noir en disant long sur son humeur.

« - D'accord, d'accord... alors... on ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette période, mais ce que l'on pourrait appeler la "période historique" de notre peuple, c'est-à-dire à partir de l'époque des plus anciennes inscriptions déchiffrables que nous ayons découvertes, commence il y a entre dix-mille et neuf-mille ans. Plusieurs de ces éléments parlent de la "disparition" des Parents. Il est fait état de suicides de masse et d'une tristesse inouïe. Certains parlent de fin du monde. Possiblement les gens ayant donné naissance au mythe des Parents sont-ils tous morts à ce moment là... »

« - Non. Ils existent bel et bien. »

« - Quoi ? Comment tu... ? »

« - Ils existent. Et vivent encore aujourd'hui. J'en ai rencontré un. Le Père Fondateur. » Avec ces mots, Léo jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

Personne n'osa dire un mot pendant un long moment. Dans son tableau, Merlin caressait sa barbe en fronçant les buissons, l'air en intense réflexion. Blaise, lui, tremblait des pieds à la tête. « Ils... vivent encore ? Mais... tu plaisantes ! J'ai toujours cru que... »

« - Tu as mal cru. Ils existent. Mais plus pour longtemps. Je vais les massacrer. »

« - ... » Il y eut un nouveau blanc, plus long encore que les précédents. Le ton calme avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots, presque paisible, voir amical, en disait long sur l'ampleur de sa haine et de sa détermination. De peur de le voir s'emporter, les deux autres n'osèrent pas demander ce qui lui était arrivé, même si c'était de plus en plus clair.

Blaise reprit finalement. « Où en étais-je... ah oui. Après cet évènement, les traces de nos ancêtres montrent une chute dramatique de la population, et un exil certain. Les Purs n'ont plus laissé de traces au Moyen-Orient après les environs de voici huit millénaires. À moins qu'ils ne se soient métissés avec les autres populations locales et aient perdu la majorité de leur culture. Toujours est-il toutefois qu'une partie au moins des Purs est parvenue à survivre en migrant vers le nord, dans les environs de la Biélorussie actuelle. Là, ils ont recommencé à prospérer, car on a retrouvé des traces archéologiques certifiant leur identité. Des écritures, des villages, de plus en plus nombreux au fil du temps, et même les ruines d'un temple, petit selon nos critères actuels, mais immense pour l'époque, et fait de matériaux venant de très loin, preuve s'il en fallait que le culte aux Parents n'était pas mort, mais bien au contraire avait continué à croître et prendre en ferveur sans cesse plus.

» À partir de ce moment, tout devient de mieux en mieux documenté, et vous en apprendrez bien plus en lisant les livres d'Histoire de la bibliothèque qu'en m'écoutant. »

« - À condition de savoir lire entre les lignes... »

« - Euh... oui, sans doute. »

Sur un ton innocent, Harry posa alors une question qui détonna. « Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi les Purs sont aussi horrifiés lorsqu'il s'agit du dénommé "Père Créateur" ? Est-ce l'un des Parents ? » Léo comme Blaise sursautèrent aussitôt sur leur fauteuil, et lui lancèrent un regard noir pour l'un, et effrayé pour l'autre.

« - Tu es fou ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » Harry rougit aussitôt, bafouillant des excuses, mais insista.

« - Euh, oui, je veux bien, mais je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_. » Blaise soupira.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que te rapporter ce qui est expliqué aux enfants Purs. Ce n'est rien d'interdit, rassures-toi.

» Pour faire simple, il faut comprendre que la culture Pure n'est pas vraiment un modèle d'acceptation des autres peuples. Nous avons tendance à nous croire supérieurs aux autres du fait de cette particularité magique dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Depuis toujours. Même lorsque nos ancêtres reprenaient des forces dans les plaines d'Europe de l'Est, ils rapportaient déjà dans leurs prières des témoignages de persécutions d'autrui. Cela a eu pour effet, tout au long de l'Histoire, que les autres peuples magiques nous voient d'un bien mauvais œil. Lorsque nos ancêtres devinrent nombreux, et clairement dominants par le nombre, ces persécutions prirent la forme de guerres virant en massacres de plus en plus fréquents. Il y eu des hauts et des bas, des victoires comme des défaites, mais le sens de l'Histoire était clair : les Purs dominaient de plus en plus le monde de la magie. La plupart des autres peuples se cachaient pour leur échapper, et vivaient dans des conditions effroyables.

» Mais un jour, voici un peu plus de mille ans, survint un homme. Celui que nous nommons aujourd'hui le Père Créateur. Alors non, il n'est pas un des Parents. Le terme de « père » lui a été donné par la postérité, et certainement pas par les Purs, sans doute afin de se moquer des Parents. Je ne sais pas trop. Peu importe.

» Cet homme s'est mis à parcourir les rangs de son peuple, et à appeler aux armes contre les Purs. En un temps incroyablement rapide, du jamais vu, il a prit le pouvoir chez les siens grâce à son talent d'orateur et l'assassinat de la famille régnante, puis, après une courte période de préparation, a mené ses armées au secours des autres peuples magiques, massacrant une à une toutes les armées Pures qui s'opposaient à lui, et convaincant les autres peuples magiques de se joindre à sa cause. Son but était clairement d'établir une union entre tous les peuples magiques, hormis les Purs bien sûr, afin de former un front uni contre les persécutions, voire même de décimer définitivement les Purs.

« - Et... il a réussi ? »

» Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a une énorme censure historique allant de 997 à 1125. On ne nous enseigne que l'horrible guerre qui a eu lieu de 984 à 997, et encore, on ne sait pas qui l'a emporté, et tout est très orienté. Tu sais, ce vide, c'est le fameux « trou de l'Histoire ». Les ministères criminalisent très gravement quiconque fait des recherches à ce sujet sans autorisation.

» La seule chose certaine, c'est que les Purs ont vécu une des plus noires périodes de leur Histoire, mais ont fini par l'emporter au cours d'une seconde immense guerre, achevée en 1125. C'est, selon la tradition, à ce moment là qu'est mort le Père Créateur, de la main de saint Idarc ßonhlein. Il laissait derrière lui un monde magique exsangue. Tous les peuples, sans exception, n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes, Purs compris. D'ailleurs, c'est en bonne partie ce vide qui a permis aux moldus de s'étendre si soudainement après cette période. Auparavant, nos ancêtres Purs se plaisaient à razzier leurs populations pour organiser des sacrifices aux Parents. Mais vu qu'ils s'étaient soudain fait décimer, l'ampleur des razzias a diminuée drastiquement. »

« - Des... des sacrifices humains ?! » Harry avait l'air horrifié en répétant ça. Léo resta de marbre. Blaise haussa les épaules.

« - Oui. On ne le fait plus maintenant, du fait des ministères, mais c'était fréquent à l'époque. »

« - Imbécile, » grogna Léo. « Vous le faites encore. Simplement plus avec le même peuple. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Les elfes de maison. C'est un peuple humain comme les autres. Et vous les sacrifiez en masse. »

« - Eux ? Mais non, ce ne sont pas des humains, ce... » il se tut soudain, Léo lui sautant dessus pour le saisir à la gorge. Et serrer. Serrer encore. Blaise poussa bien vite des râles d'étouffement, blanc comme un linge.

« - Si, ce sont des humains, » lui susurra Léo à l'oreille, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. « Ne recommence _jamais_ à dire le contraire devant moi. C'est clair ? » Blaise acquiesça tant bien que mal en remuant la tête. Léo le relâcha, le laissant s'effondrer dans son fauteuil et se saisir de sa gorge endolorie. « Tu as de la chance que je ne frappe jamais les enfants, » maugréa-t-il en regagnant son propre siège. « Continue. »

Blaise mit un moment à se remettre, aidé par un Harry tout pâle qui lui apporta un verre d'eau. « Dé... désolé, je... »

« - L'inexcusable ne s'excuse pas. Veille à échapper à l'éducation stupide que tu as reçue. Sinon, tu ne feras pas long feu ici. Suis-je clair ?

« - Ou... oui. Pardon. »

» Donc... je ne sais rien d'autre au sujet du Père Créateur, Harry. Si ce n'est que je te conseille d'être prudent avec ce que je viens de te dire. Ne tente jamais de faire de recherches à son sujet. C'est puni de mort. Sans procès, tant c'est considéré grave.

« - Hum... d'accord... »

« - Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? »

Léo reprit la parole. « Oui. Que pensent les Purs des différentes couleurs de peau ? » C'était une question sensible. Blaise trembla en l'entendant.

« - Seuls les _blancs_ sont considérés comme de "bons" Purs. Il n'y a rien dans les textes sacrés qui l'implique. La raison en est simplement que la tradition représente les Parents comme _blancs_ , car la quasi-totalité des Purs sont _blancs_ depuis aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvienne _._ S'ils avaient été noirs comme moi, alors je serai sans doute très bien vu. Mais... » Il baissa piteusement la tête. Ce n'était pas le cas. Harry lui prit la main dans une tentative de consolation.

« - Et toi ? » reprit Léo sans s'émouvoir un seul instant. « Que penses-tu des différentes couleurs de peau ? Et de cette politique Pure d'exclusion ? »

« - Hum, je... je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerai pouvoir moi aussi _faire comme tout le monde_ , mais... étant noir... et puis j'ai beau ne pas être blanc, je ne me sens pas du tout impur. Je suis de sang-pur moi aussi, tout comme mes deux parents, je suis depuis toujours élevé dans la culture Pure, nous pratiquons le culte... pas aussi fort que la plupart des gens, certes, mais assez pour être "respectables" aux yeux du culte. »

« - Penses-tu qu'il serait une bonne chose de ne promouvoir qu'une couleur, en massacrant tout ce qui n'est pas _blanc_ ? » ce disant, Léo sortit son couteau et commença à jouer avec, fixant Blaise avec un œil brillant de... de quoi ? Difficile à savoir. Mais rien de très amical, à n'en pas douter.

Entendant les mots de son ami, Harry sauta aussitôt en l'air, horrifié ! « Mais Léo ! Tu es fou ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! On parle quand même de plusieurs milliards de personnes là ! »

« - Et alors ? Quelques zéros de plus ou de moins... »

« - Mais tu es raciste ! Complètement fou ! » Il haussa les sourcils en entendant cette critique.

« - Non, je ne suis pas raciste. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche complètement. Mais je pense qu'il serait une bonne chose que tout le monde soit de la même couleur, afin d'éviter bien des problèmes de chamailleries mesquines. Et si je préfère le blanc, c'est tout simplement parce que je le suis moi-même. Rien de plus. Comme dit, en vérité, je m'en fiche. » Harry resta muet.

« - Je comprends ton point de vue, » tenta timidement Blaise, effrayé à l'idée de mécontenter son camarade, « mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution. Trop de gens à tuer, ça créerait des guerres démesurées, ce serait la ruine du monde. »

« - Et que proposes-tu ? »

« - Je préfèrerai un métissage généralisé, plus ou moins forcé. Moi-même suis métis vous savez, mon père est blanc. En surveillant attentivement la façon dont ça se ferait, on pourrait diriger la couleur dans une direction donnée. Et encore, ça c'est pour la version la plus compliquée. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des sorts permettant de changer de couleur définitivement. Et même si ça n'existe pas, ça ne doit pas être très difficile à créer. » Il acheva sa phrase l'œil brillant d'envie. L'idée avait germée dans sa tête au fil des mots, et le faisait maintenant réfléchir intensément.

« - Grumble ! C'est possible, mais trop pacifique. Le sang est nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour le côté artistique. » Harry soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu es complètement fou Léo ! »

« - Je sais. Passons à autre chose. Blaise, décrits-moi les orientations de ton peuple. »

« - Les quoi ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« - Je veux dire, sur quelles croyances autres que la religion ton peuple fonctionne-t-il ? Comment voit-il l'avenir, par exemple ? » Il y eut un blanc de quelques minutes le temps que la réponse soit formulée.

« - Euh... eh bien, nous avons tendance à penser depuis le grand Magelus Soinner que le monde ne peut qu'aller mieux, du moins si nous œuvrons en ce sens. Par "aller mieux", je veux dire être plus conforme à la religion et aux espoirs qui s'y associent. Certains disent, bien que ce soit invérifiable, que nos Parents ont quitté notre peuple parce qu'il ne les satisfaisait plus, et qu'ils sont montés au ciel pour y créer un royaume heureux. »

« - Comme le paradis chrétin, en somme. »

« - Oui, comme ça. Et ces gens pensent qu'en s'attelant à rendre le monde aussi Pur et parfait que possible, du point de vue de la religion, nous pourrons donner envie à nos Parents de revenir vivre parmi nous, ce qui est vu par certains comme le summum de la réussite. Par analogie avec les idées moldues, c'est vu comme du _progrès_. Vous avez d'ailleurs entendu Lucius Malfoy dire du directeur qu'il était _régressiste_ , sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas croyant _._ C'est sur des opinions religieuses que se fonde cette idée. »

« - Hum... complètement stupides ! » grogna Léo. « Et en politique ? Tous les Purs sont-ils xénophobes ? »

« - Pas tous, non, il existe des courants qui estiment que c'est mal comprendre nos Parents que rejeter autrui, mais du fait de la religion omniprésente, ils ne sont pas du tout écoutés. Les dire ultra-minoritaires est encore leur donner plus d'influence qu'ils n'en ont. »

« - Et les politiciens Purs ont tendance à privilégier quelles directions ? »

« - Je suppose que tu veux parler des divisions politique ? Eh bien, il y a ceux du _bout lanceur_ , qui pensent qu'il faut éradiquer les impurs, coloniser le monde à grande échelle, qui sont de très fervents religieux et traditionnalistes, et qui ont tendance à être très frileux sur les nouveautés, non pas qu'ils les refusent, mais ils passent souvent un temps très long à les analyser avec de se prononcer à leur sujet. On les appelle aussi les "conservateurs", car ils pensent généralement que _c'était mieux avant_ , il est rare de les voir accepter quelque chose de nouveau. »

» Ensuite, il y a ceux du _bout récepteur_... » Harry l'interrompit.

« - Attends, tu veux dire quoi par "bout lanceur" et "bout récepteur" ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Euh, c'est comme ça qu'on organise généralement la politique magique, pour mieux s'y retrouver. Ça fait référence aux deux bouts de la baguette, celui d'où la magie jaillit, le _bout lanceur_ , et celui d'où elle est absorbée dans le corps, le _bout récepteur_. Je crois que chez les moldus, ont dit plutôt quelque chose comme _droite_ et _gauche_. » Harry acquiesça, c'était plus clair.

» Donc, ceux du _bout récepteur_ ont tendance à vouloir métisser les impurs, plus ou moins de gré ou de force selon les partis, de façon à ce que le monde entier devienne inclus dans le peuple Pur. Vous savez, du fait de cette particularité magique dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. En général, ils acceptent très vite les nouveautés, souvent très imprudemment, tout le contraire des _conservateurs_ en fait. Ça leur joue souvent des tours d'ailleurs. Sur le plan religieux, ils sont nombreux à pratiquer, mais très sobrement. C'est plus une habitude qu'une obligation pour eux.

» Ce sont là les deux courants politiques principaux. Après, il y a diverses mouvances qui tournent autour, plus ou moins modérées ou radicales, mais généralement sans importance. »

« - Et quelle est ton opinion personnelle ? »

« - Euh... je ne me suis pas trop intéressé à la politique, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais je partage ce qu'en pense ma mère, qui est apolitique. Les _Lanceurs_ sont trop conservateurs, sans vision d'avenir viable, et les _Récepteurs_ sont à forte tendance hédoniste, là encore sans vision d'avenir viable. Et tous adorent les sophismes. »

« - Hum... Et en quelles proportions se présente cette politique ? »

« - Le _bout lanceur_ est majoritaire, à près de quatre-vingt pourcents actuellement, bien que ça varie de plus ou moins dix pourcents selon l'époque. Ça diffère aussi selon l'influence des non-Purs dans les divers pays. Ça a tendance à être plus _bout lanceur_ en Europe de l'Est, et plus _bout récepteur_ à l'ouest. Il faut aussi bien comprendre que ça, ça ne concerne que les Purs, pas les ministères. La politique ministérielle est organisée différemment, et est très souvent totalement différente selon les pays. Par exemple, à l'Est, les Purs ont une très grande influence et sont majoritaires dans la population, ce que je viens de dire défini donc bien la politique de ces endroits. Mais ici à l'ouest, ils sont ultra-minoritaires, même s'ils sont parvenus à garder une grande influence politique, et les fonctionnements sont très semblables aux systèmes moldus. »

Le silence retomba, tous trois pensant activement. Blaise fronçait les sourcils, semblant insatisfait par ce qu'il avait rapporté, tandis que Léo grognait et qu'Harry réfléchissait lui aussi activement. C'était très intéressant tout ça... ça lui faisait soudain bien mieux comprendre ce monde dans lequel il avait atterri.

Harry reprit la parole. « Dis Blaise, je me demande : les ministères, c'est une démocratie ou pas ? » Son camarade fut surprit par cette question.

« - Une quoi ? Démocratie ? C'est quoi ? » Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être étonné.

« - Ben c'est le meilleur des systèmes politiques. C'est quand le peuple décide de ce qu'il faut faire en élisant ses représentants... »

« - Je comprends, et t'arrête, car tu confonds avec la république. Oui, les ministères sont des républiques. Les électeurs élisent régulièrement leurs représentants. Ce n'est pas de la décomasrie. »

« - Démocratie. »

« - Oui, ça. »

« - C'est pourtant clairement le meilleur des systèmes politiques, et... » ils s'interrompirent soudain tous deux, un étrange bruit se faisant entendre...

...se tournant vers Léo, ils le virent en train de rire ! Spectacle aussi improbable qu'incroyable. Agité de courts soubresauts, il émettait un ricanement sadique en les regardant, l'œil moqueur. Ça les rassura. Ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'ils le verraient joyeusement hilare. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« - Que vous êtes stupides ! » se moqua-t-il. « Ça se voit que vous êtes des enfants... » Harry se renfrogna aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

« - Ah, parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ? » Ça rabattit le caquet de Léo, qui se tut aussitôt.

« - Grumble ! Oublie. Je disais que vous êtes trop innocents pour comprendre la politique réelle. Tes délires sur un système _meilleur_ , Harry, et toi Blaise, qui ne comprend pas que votre ministère n'est absolument pas une république... »

« - Ah ? C'est quoi alors ? »

« - Une oligarchie. C'est quand un petit groupe d'individus détient la totalité du pouvoir. Les "élus" dont tu parles appartiennent tous depuis des siècles aux mêmes familles de sang-pur, et seuls leurs membres peuvent être élus. Lorsqu'une famille s'éteint, ils préfèrent en diviser une déjà régnante pour compléter leurs rangs plutôt qu'en accepter une nouvelle. Pitoyable. Sans aucun avenir. Ça me donne envie de faire couler le sang ! GRUMBLE ! » Il se leva soudain, regagnant son bureau, et s'y enferma en claquant la porte.

Harry et Blaise le regardèrent faire sans s'émouvoir, commençant à s'habituer à son comportement, et haussèrent les épaules. « Tant pis. Tu veux parler d'autre chose Blaise ? »

« - Euh... » Cette réponse fit rire Harry.

« - T'inquiètes, je comprends que tu sois timide ! Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? »

« - Volontiers ! »

« - Et après, on révisera ! Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle s'amuser ! »

« - ... » Blaise sembla un instant incrédule en entendant ça, bouche grande ouverte. Réviser ?! Amusant ?! Et dès le premier jour des vacances ?! Il était fou ! Harry remarqua sa tentative de faire le poisson.

« - Ben quoi ? Tu vas voir, dès qu'Hermione sera de retour, réviser deviendra la priorité numéro une ! Rien que dans le train, je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà eu le temps de finir tous ses devoirs de vacances. Et puis travailler à plusieurs et échanger sur ce qu'on a apprit, c'est beaucoup plus agréable que rester dans son coin, tu vas voir ! »

Le quatrième serpenteau sourit en voyant l'emphase de son camarade. Finalement, il pourrait bien se sentir _chez lui_ ici...

...

Les vacances passèrent en un temps record. Le jour de Noël, un magnifique banquet fut partagé avec les quelques professeurs et élèves restants au château. Lorsqu'Harry et Blaise se liguèrent pour tirer Léo jusqu'à la table, il y eut presque une tentative de massacre. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques bleus que nos amis abandonnèrent et laissèrent le grognon aller partager le repas de fête des elfes, dans les cuisines. C'était son nouveau garde-manger désormais. Les petits êtres l'adoraient et faisaient de leur mieux pour le satisfaire. Nul doute que ça apaisait sa paranoïa maladive.

La rentrée arriva si vite qu'Harry eut peur de ne pas être à jour dans ses révisions, tant il avait passé de temps dans son petit coin à potions. Fort heureusement, en revenant dans le dortoir secret, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en voyant la pile de livres qu'il avait dévorée. Le premier soir fut meublé d'une longue discussion pour échanger leurs nouveaux savoirs.

Le dix-neuf janvier eut lieu le second match de quidditch de la saison, opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Comme de tradition, les aigles furent submergés, le score final étant de soixante-dix à quatre-cent quarante en faveur des creusants. Malgré cette défaite, la bonne humeur fut générale, les deux équipes ayant fait preuve d'un si bon jeu que les professeurs ravis leurs accordèrent un bonus de cinquante points de sablier chacune. C'était une façon indirecte de faire une remontrance aux lions et serpents, leur précédent match ayant été un flot de tentatives de triche et de coups malhonnêtes.

Un jour de février, entrant en hâte dans son petit labo, empressé de continuer ses tests de potions, Harry jeta sa cape en vrac comme à son habitude, dans un recoin de la pièce... mais sursauta soudain en le voyant voler dans les airs ! « Qui va là ?! » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus, pâlissant à l'idée de se faire punir pour son activité _pas très licite_.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. L'inconnu laissa tomber le vêtement traître, et agita sa baguette pour lever son sort d'invisibilité... révélant le professeur Rogue ! Harry eut envie de s'évanouir, tous ses espoirs s'envolant soudain. Sa joie de retrouver ses potions chaque soir allait prendre fin !

Rogue resta muet un moment, fixant son élève de longues minutes sans rien dire, à la grande gêne de celui-ci. Lorsque finalement il prit la parole... « J'ose espérer que vous saurez lire ceci, monsieur Potter. » Il sortit de sa robe un gros livre, et le tendit à Harry, qui le prit et lu machinalement le titre... "Manuel de potionnisme, première année de faculté"...

...le serpenteau releva la tête en un instant, yeux et bouche grands ouverts, n'en revenant pas, ne sachant que dire. « À notre prochain cours, vous ferez la première potion. Veillez à obtenir un bon résultat. » Et la terrible chauve-souris des cachots s'en alla en faisant voleter sa cape, disparaissant au bout du couloir... laissant un petit potionniste avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Hermione avait le trac à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'entrer en cours de métamorphose, pourtant sa matière préférée, où elle excellait. Elle semblait vouloir parler à leur professeure, mais n'osait jamais. Ses amis remarquèrent bien vite son manège, et la confrontèrent finalement vers mi-février pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. « Rien du tout ! » rougit leur amie, « c'est juste que...euh... »

« - Oui ? »

« - J'ai acheté un cadeau de Noël à la prof, et... j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire retirer des points ! » Et elle sortit de ses affaires plusieurs gros livres. "La chimie pour les débutants", "L'Histoire de la théorie atomiste et ses preuves", "La mécanique quantique pour les débutants"... ça faisait référence aux croyances aristotéliciennes de leur enseignante. Hermione semblait n'avoir toujours pas digéré la petite remontrance subie lors du tout premier cours... toute rouge de gêne, elle le devint encore plus en voyant ses camarades anthropophiles se mettre à rire. Voyant ces ouvrages, Léo se dépêcha de les feuilleter pour les mémoriser de sa mémoire photographique, l'air incroyablement intéressé, puis les serpenteaux la menèrent de force jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose, la collant devant la porte et toquant pour elle, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien et se dépêchant de s'esquiver au bout du couloir. Au cas où sa ne se passe pas bien.

« - Miss Granger ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Aglbzt ! » murmura Hermione en s'avançant, complètement pivoine. Et sans mot dire, elle posa ses livres sur le bureau professoral, marmonnant un « aglbzt cadeau ! », morte de trouille, puis disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le lendemain, en cours, la professeure la regarda longuement... et lui donna finalement dix points à la fin de la session, la remerciant en assurant "qu'elle lirait ça dès que possible, le début semblant très prometteur". La serpentelle fut rayonnante toute la journée.

Encouragé par la réussite de son amie et aidé par tous, Neville parvint à surmonter sa timidité légendaire, et alla se présenter aux serres de madame Chourave pour devenir apprenti. Les plantes étaient sa passion, et si au début il s'était contenté d'empoter quelques plants pour les besoins des potions d'Harry, bien vite, son coin secret fut si empli qu'il en devint impraticable, et que l'envie le prit de passer à mieux. Tous les ans, la prof proposait aux élèves passionnés de les prendre comme apprentis les weekends, afin de leur permettre de s'adonner à ce qui les intéressait tout en recevant de l'aide. Neville fut aussitôt accepté, en tant que meilleur élève de première année de botanique.

Le troisième match de quidditch de la saison, opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle, eut lieu le seize févier, et resterait dans les mémoires de l'école comme l'un des plus déplorables qui soient. Heureux de pouvoir malmener des _intellos_ , les lions firent preuve d'un jeu d'une malhonnêteté à toute épreuve, n'hésitant pas à occuper l'arbitre pour tricher dans son dos, harcelant les joueurs volants la veille pour les empêcher de dormir, piégeant leur nourriture pour les rendre malades... le sablier rouge et or en pâtit fortement, mais ça n'enleva pas la joie des tricheurs lorsque leur attrapeur saisit le vif, clôturant le match avec le score exceptionnel de cinq-cent dix à quarante. La débandade était totale pour les aigles. Quelques honnêtes personnes tentèrent de faire annuler le match pour qu'il soit rejoué dans de bonnes conditions, mais les rugissants furent si fidèles à ce surnom que toute tentative de ne pas aller dans leur sens fut noyée dans l'oubli.

Le quatrième match eut lieu le quinze mars, opposant cette fois-ci Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Harry monta sur son balai avec une grande joie, empressé de pouvoir recommencer ses pirouettes sans un capitaine tyrannique pour lui hurler dessus. Flint n'était pas méchant, mais terriblement exigeant. Malgré cela, toutefois, les creusants dominèrent tout du long, leurs batteurs déconcentrant avec maestria les butteurs sifflants, les empêchant de marquer des points avec une grande efficacité. Il y en eut certes quelques uns, mais les serpents eurent le moral à zéro lorsque l'écart fut tel que même attraper le vif ne pourrait leur faire l'emporter. Ce fut finalement après une courageuse remontée de ses camarades qu'Harry mit fin au calvaire en se saisissant de sa cible. Les scores finaux furent de cent-quatre-vingt-dix à cent-soixante, en faveur des grattants.

Avril vint, amenant avec lui les vacances de Pâques et une belle surprise pour un grognon. « Léo ! » l'appela Hermione, tout sourire, en toquant à la porte du bureau de son camarade.

« - Grumble ! » lui fut-il aussitôt répondu. Les trente centimètres d'acier de ce véritable bunker semblaient ne pas suffire à arrêter sa mauvaise humeur. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit en prenant le train, à Noël ? Eh bien, mes parents sont d'accord pour accueillir l'un de vous pour les vacances ! Et je leur ai proposé que ce soit toi ! » En un temps record, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit à toute vitesse, faisant sursauter notre amie.

« - Aller chez les Moldus ? »

« - Euh... oui, si tu veux bien... »

« - Volontiers. On part quand ? »

« - Avec le train, le onze avril. »

« - Je suis prêt. » Il avait dit ça en se montrant du doigt, signe qu'il était ses seuls bagages.

Après cette invitation, il surprit ses camarades en étant d'une humeur très impolie pendant quelques heures, ce qui chez lui équivalait à de la joie pour autrui. Visiblement, aller chez les Moldus l'intéressait grandement...

...

« - Enchantés de vous rencontrer jeune homme, » lui sourirent les parents Granger lorsque lui et Hermione descendirent du Poudlard Express.

« - Moi de grumble ! » marmonna Léo en regardant autour de lui à toute allure, l'air presque paniqué. Une main profondément enfouie dans une poche indiquait que son couteau n'était pas loin. Hermione le remarqua et comprit qu'il valait mieux intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

« - Euh... papa, maman, je vous présente Léo, un ami. Euh... on peut aller à la voiture rapidement ? Il n'aime pas du tout la foule... » cette demande étonna quelque peu les parents Granger, qui acquiescèrent toutefois avec un sourire. Ils demanderaient quelques informations supplémentaires à leur fille lorsque cet invité étrange ne serait pas à portée d'oreille.

Marchant dans la rue, puis arrivant face au véhicule familial, Léo observait tout la bouche grande ouverte, semblant ahuri par ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de ville de sa vie. Les lumières électriques lui parurent tout particulièrement incroyables.

« - Y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire pendant ces vacances, jeune homme ? » questionna maman Granger durant le trajet, essayant de meubler la conversation. Il fallait dire que Léo n'était pas très causant, passant son temps à marmonner dans son coin, réfléchissant intensément tout en se triturant le menton, s'exprimant à coup de « Grr ! Pff ! Snarl ! Grogne ! Zut ! Grr ! Raaah ! » et autres onomatopées. Il releva la tête en entendant.

« - Étudier. Comprendre. Votre politique, il faut que je la comprenne. La mentalité de vos peuples. Votre Histoire. La géographie, l'économie, la philosophie. Il faut que j'apprenne le plus de choses possibles. Il faut que je lise autant de livres que possible. Le temps presse. » Ces annonces surprirent grandement.

« - N'oublie pas de dormir Léo ! » tenta de plaisanter Hermione.

« - Je suis un insomniaque total. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Perte de temps. »

« - Mais... »

« - Folie que fermer l'œil dans la situation actuelle. » Il n'ajouta rien, mais les sous-entendus inquiétèrent grandement les parents Granger.

« - Nous ne pourrons pas souvent vous emmener dans des librairies, » dit la mère, « nous avons notre travail qui nous occupera souvent. » Léo répliqua sans attendre.

« - Peu importe, je suis adulte. » Cette annonce étonna grandement.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Il ne répondit pas, et passa le reste du voyage dans un silence complet.

...

Le soir venu, après que Léo ait inspecté chaque recoin de la maison pour repérer les endroits faciles à défendre et les diverses issues de secours, Hermione fut confrontée par ses parents dans un coin discret. « Jeune fille, il semble que tu nous ais caché quelques petites choses à propos de ton camarade... » Elle se mit à danser sur un pied, tête basse et visage tout rouge de gêne.

« - Désolée... je craignais que vous ne voudriez pas de lui... » Ses parents lui sourirent pour la rassurer.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend tout à fait tes craintes. » Pour une fois qu'elle parvenait à se faire des amis, ils n'allaient pas s'y opposer ! Du moins tant que ça ne posait pas de franc problème. « Mais maintenant, il faut que tu nous expliques pourquoi il a un comportement aussi paranoïaque. » Ils croisèrent les bras et froncèrent les sourcils pour montrer leur détermination. Hermione capitula aussitôt.

« - Je vais vous dire ce que je sais... ce qui n'est pas grand-chose. Il est très secret. Vous l'auriez vu en septembre, son état de santé était déplorable ! Ici, il se serait fait hospitaliser d'office, c'est dire. Il n'a jamais dit mot sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais avec les autres, on pense qu'il s'est fait torturer. » Ce mot fit aussitôt pousser de faibles cris horrifiés aux parents, se retenant pour ne pas être entendus de leur invité.

« - Torturer ?! Tu plaisantes ! »

« - J'aimerai bien, mais on pense vraiment que c'est ça, bien qu'on ne sache pas encore pourquoi. En fait, dans le monde magique, il y a une religion différente des nôtres, et Léo ne sembla pas du tout être en accord avec le clergé... doux euphémisme. Mais je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. Vraiment. » C'était un demi-mensonge. Mieux valait ne pas leur parler tout de suite du prétendu dieu Pur le menaçant de mort.

...

Le lendemain, Léo paru dans la salle à manger à une heure tardive... trois heures du matin. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que les autres n'étaient pas insomniaques... qu'importait. Fouinant un peu partout, il parvint à trouver une bibliothèque, et s'empressa de dévorer son contenu. Lorsque ses hôtes s'éveillèrent, se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout lu dans la nuit ! La mère d'Hermione en fut _légèrement_ mécontente. « Oh non ! J'avais mis des heures à la ranger ! » Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, espérant effrayer Léo en le menaçant d'une punition. « Jeune homme, vous allez me ranger ça de suite ! Et dans l'ordre dans lequel vous les avez trouvés ! »

« - Pas encore fini de lire, » grommela Léo en se saisissant du dernier ouvrage pour faire défiler les pages devant ses yeux solidement grands ouverts.

« - Évidemment que vous n'avez pas fini de lire ! Il y en aurait pour des mois sans s'arrêter ! »

« - Voilà, fini. » Il referma le livre d'un claquement sec. « Y a-t-il une bibliothèque dans les environs ? » Ce disant, il se saisit de ses amis à pages quatre à quatre, les reposant à toute allure dans leur étagère... dans l'ordre parfait dans lequel il les avait consultés.

« - Bjour gnou l'monde, » marmonna Hermione en arrivant dans la salle à manger. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant son ami faire disparaître les traces de son forfait, et ne put retenir un sourire. « Léo ! Dans "Histoire des soins dentaires", récite le second paragraphe de la page deux-cent vingt-trois ! »

« - Grumble ! _...l'adrénaline est utilisée en soins dentaires pour son effet anesthésiant dépourvu d'effets secondaires gênants pour les doses utilisées... blablabla..._ » Son amie alla prendre l'ouvrage en question, et le rapporta à ses parents, qui assistaient à la scène bouche grande ouverte, comprenant mais n'y croyant pas du tout. Elle leur montra le passage en question. Rapporté au mot et à l'intonation près.

« - Géographie mondiale, quels sont les pays représentés page trois-cent quatorze ? »

« - Chine, Japon et les Corées, plus des bouts de Russie, Mongolie, Inde, Pakistan, Cambodge, Indonésie... _blablabla_... » Cela suffit à Hermione, qui laissa toutefois ses parents ébahis vérifier. C'était bien ça. Elle leur sourit lorsque leur regard passa sans s'arrêter d'elle à son camarade.

« - Vous voyez, pas de raison de s'inquiéter, quand Léo lit quelque chose, il ne l'oublie pas ! Il lui faut juste prendre du temps à réfléchir après, pour tout comprendre. »

« - Grumble ! » confirma-t-il en achevant son rangement. Puis il se dirigea vers la table, où étaient placées nombre de bonnes choses. « Y'a-t-il un potager dans les environs ? » Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - Léo, voyons ! Il n'y a aucun Pur ici, tu ne risques rien... »

« - Ils pourraient nous avoir suivis. Et empoisonné la nourriture. »

« - Ils pourraient aussi avoir déversé du poison sur toutes les plantes de ton cher potager... Ne sois pas aussi parano ! » Il lui répondit d'un regard noir.

« - J'aimerai bien... mais tu ne sais pas tout ce qui est en jeu. »

« - Et quoi donc ? » Il prit place à table, lorgnant la nourriture sans oser y toucher.

« - ...Je ne le sais pas non plus, » avoua-t-il finalement. Et, dans un murmure, « J'aimerai le savoir... »

...il quitta la table en chipant une biscotte, et alla se réfugier dans la chambre d'Hermione, là où il était censé dormir. L'air soudain assombri de tristesse.

...

La matinée continua à un rythme soutenu. Sitôt redevenu grognon, Léo redescendit et redemanda où se trouvait la bibliothèque la plus proche. « Il me faut en apprendre plus sur ce monde. C'est capital. J'ai une grande curiosité pour vos sciences. Bien plus avancées que chez moi. »

« - Eh bien... il y a une librairie à deux rues d'ici. Mais la bibliothèque de la ville est fermée aujourd'hui. »

« - Peu importe, il suffit de casser la serrure. »

« - Et faire sonner les alarmes ! Et se faire filmer par les caméras ! Léo, voyons ! »

« - Caméra ? C'est quoi ? »

« - Euh... comment dire simplement... une petite boite remplie de systèmes électroniques qui est capable de convertir la lumière qu'elle reçoit en images... en créant un grand nombre d'images en très peu de temps, et en les faisant passer devant nos yeux tout aussi vite, on obtient l'illusion d'une image mouvante qui paraît être le réel. Pour faire simple. »

« - Passionnant. » Il avait l'air sincère. « Il me faut vraiment avoir accès à vos sciences. Aussi vite que possible. Quand ouvre cette bibliothèque ? »

« - Euh... demain. »

« - Alors notre emploi du temps est décidé. Et pour aujourd'hui, cette librairie suffira. » Le père d'Hermione, silencieux jusqu'ici, intervint.

« - Mais avec quel argent vas-tu acheter des livres, jeune homme ? C'est que ça coûte très cher. »

« - Pas besoin d'acheter. Lire une fois suffit. » Ils se rappelèrent le spectacle de mémoire réalisé par Léo quelques instants auparavant.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas vous accompagner, nous travaillons aujourd'hui. Il ne sera possible d'y aller que ce weekend. » Maman Granger avait dit ça sur un ton catégorique. Pas question de laisser sa petite chérie toute seule dans des rues dangereuses ! On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait traîner.

« - Je suis adulte, » les rassura Léo, comprenant ce qui les tracassait. « Et je peux nous défendre. »

« - Allons jeune homme, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant ! Vous... » Papa Granger s'interrompit, yeux grands ouverts et un couteau en travers de la gorge. Léo avait jaillit de sa place en un éclair.

« - Vous êtes mort, » dit-il tout doucement. Puis il retira sa lame. « Comme vous le voyez, je sais me défendre. Des objections ? » Un simple "non" de la tête lui répondit. « Fort bien. Je suppose alors que nous pouvons sortir. »

Le silence régna un instant, mal à l'aise, puis fut finalement rompu par une question quelconque.

« - Monsieur Granger, madame, puis-je vous demander quel est votre profession ? »

« - Nous sommes dentistes. »

« - Et ça consiste en ...? »

« - Des médecins spécialisés pour les soins aux dents et à la bouche. »

« - Ah, ça... il doit y avoir vingt ans que je n'ai pas fait appel aux services d'un de ces charlatans... » Les deux officiants se sentirent aussitôt insultés et froncèrent les sourcils, mais furent soudain arrêtés par une remarque de leur fille.

« - Il y a vingt ans, dis-tu ? Léo, tu n'as que onze ans... » Il ne répondit pas, mais la regarda fixement, la faisant se sentir aussitôt très mal à l'aise. Le duel de regards fut abandonné à peine commencé.

« - Il y a beaucoup de mystères en ce monde... bien plus que tu ne le crois. » Il n'ajouta rien, et revint à la discussion. « Pouvez-vous m'exposer votre science ? Je suis curieux... »

...

Moins d'une heure après, Léo et Hermione se retrouvaient dans un bus, à destination de leur bonheur imprimé, discutant en attendant. Léo était hautement intrigué par le fonctionnement des moteurs, « quelque chose de passionnant » disait-il sans cesse, et tous deux devisaient à ce sujet.

« - IIIIRK ! » s'écria soudain Hermione en sentant une main la saisir aux fesses ! Et avant qu'elle n'ait le réflexe de se dégager, Léo se jeta droit sur le pervers, le précipitant au sol, fit jaillir son couteau et le lui mit en travers la gorge, l'air menaçant.

« - Un geste et tu es mort, compris ? » grogna-t-il. Le pervers, un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années apparemment, pâli en un instant, et hocha la tête tant bien que mal, laissant sa peau râper contre la lame affutée. Léo le relâcha, se releva en le dardant d'un regard sévère, et... son pied jaillit soudain, droit dans l'entrejambe de l'agresseur, qui se roula aussitôt en boule, hurlant de douleur en se tenant les bijoux de famille !

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Léo dès qu'il eut fait disparaître son couteau. « Merci ! Merci merci merci ! » répéta-t-elle encore et encore, des larmes apparaissant sur le bord de ses yeux. Une courte pression répondit à son amitié, puis elle fut faiblement rejetée en arrière.

« - Reste toujours sur tes gardes. Si un pervers t'embête de nouveau, où que ce soit, massacre-lui les couilles. C'est un endroit si sensible qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de viser ni prendre de l'élan. Un coup de toutes tes forces, et l'ennemi est à terre. Deux coups, il s'évanouit. Trois coups, il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures. Pas plus toutefois. Quatre coups, et tu te priveras d'un moyen de te défendre de nouveau. » Hermione hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprit. Elle se saisit de la main de son ami, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Il put lui sentir un léger tremblement, et la serra en consolation.

Les deux enfants furent soudain interrompus par des applaudissements. Relevant la tête, ce fut pour voir les autres passagers du bus leur sourire, plusieurs s'étant saisis de l'agresseur alors que le chauffeur du bus lui passait une paire de menottes en attendant de l'amener au poste de bobbies le plus proche.

« - Grumble ! » grogna Léo pour se redonner une contenance. C'est qu'il avait une réputation de grognon à tenir, par sa folie !

...

La librairie de la ville était un magasin magnifique, sur deux niveaux, et presque aussi grand à lui tout seul que deux bibliothèques de Poudlard. C'était au point que Léo failli esquisser un franc sourire en la voyant, ne se retenant qu'au dernier moment. « Attaquons, » dit-il en se jetant dans l'antre de la bête.

« - Bonjour Hermione ! » lancèrent plusieures voix dès leur arrivée. « Salut Hermione ! », « Bon retour Hermione ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. Il était de tradition qu'elle vienne passer sa journée ici chaque premier jour de ses vacances. Certains la considéraient comme une mascotte.

« - Coucou tout le monde ! J'amène un fou de livres encore pire que moi ! » Ça fit rire les libraires et clients.

« - Ah, ça existe ça ? Bonjour jeune homme ! »

« - Grumble ! » fut tout ce que trouva à dire Léo, fonçant en avant sans prêter attention à personne. Les lieux furent aussitôt repérés, les meilleurs endroits défensifs mis en évidence, les issues de secours étudiées... et finalement, les rayonnages identifiés. Hermione eut un sourire crispé en voyant ça.

« - ...euh, il est aussi très grognon. Excusez-le. » Gênée, elle rejoignit Léo sans attendre, pour le voir feuilleter un à un les livres de la zone consacrée aux sciences. Il avait déjà à moitié feuilleté une étagère. « Tu trouves ton bonheur ? » Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré. Les yeux exorbités, les pages défilaient devant lui à toute allure, des dizaines à la minute.

« - Passionnant, » murmurait-il, « passionnant... »

« - Si tu me cherches, je suis juste à côté, » lui glissa son amie. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, se doutant de ce qu'elle entendrait.

« - Sois prudente. » La stupeur la figea, et la fit se retourner, bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Léo la remarqua. « Grumble ! Fiche-moi la paix ! » Elle se détourna aussitôt, rassurée. C'était bien lui !

Tous deux colonisèrent la libraire toute la journée durant. Connue depuis longtemps par le propriétaire et les employés, qui l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse, Hermione y était considérée comme la petite protégée. Plongés dans leur lecture, assis sur le sol au pied des étagères en cours de dévalisation, dans des positions plus ou moins comiques témoignant de leur totale déconnection du monde, ils passèrent tout leur temps à lire, lire et encore lire. Lorsque leur choix les amena côte à côte par hasard, Léo fut si concentré qu'il ne grommela même pas lorsque son amie prit appui sur son épaule.

Comme de tradition, on leur apporta un sandwich le midi, que Léo regarda avec grande suspicion mais finit par manger après plusieures minutes d'une solide inspection. Ce ne fut que tard le soir, lorsque les derniers employés partirent, qu'il leur fallu s'en aller à leur tour. Léo acheta plusieurs ouvrages, parlant tous de sciences. Il y en avait principalement sur la physique, les mathématiques et la pensée critique. Il prit notamment la collection complète des ouvrages de Karl Popper, qu'il surnomma « un humble parmi les humbles » pour sa révolution de la méthode scientifique. **(I)**

« - Mais où as-tu eu cet argent, Léo ? »

« - L'abruti de ce matin devait être un pickpocket, il avait les poches pleines... mais il a trouvé plus habile que lui. » Ça fit rire son amie. En temps normal, elle le gronderait pour ce vol, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en ressentit pas la moindre gêne. Cet idiot l'avait bien mérité !

...

Après avoir raté le bus de retour, ils durent faire le chemin de la maison à pied, à la seule lumière des lampadaires. « Reste sur tes gardes, » murmura Léo.

« - Tu vois quelque chose ? » Hermione n'était pas à l'aise dans le noir, et tenait fort la main de son ami. La réponse lui arracha un sourire.

« - On n'est jamais assez paranoïaque. »

Une ombre jaillit soudain d'un recoin, suivie par deux autres, et s'interposa sur les pas des deux serpentards. « Tiens tiens, qui voilà... » murmura une voix déjà entendue. « Saisissez-les ! » Nos amis furent aussitôt empoignés dans le dos, de solides bras passant sous leurs épaules pour les soulever du sol. Hermione cria aussitôt, sentant poindre la panique.

« - Eh ! Mais arrêtez ! » Elle reconnu soudain leur agresseur à la lumière d'un lampadaire. « Toi ?! T'es pas en prison ?! »

« - Pas assez de preuves. » Le pervers donna un franc coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Léo, si fort que ça le fit décoller du sol sur quelques centimètres. Pas un cri. Puis un autre coup, et encore un autre. Sans aucune plainte. « Et voilà petit con, ça devrait te... » il s'interrompit en entendant quelqu'un siffloter.

« - C'est bon, tu as fini ? » demanda Léo, sur un ton léger. Et sans attendre de réponse, il donna un grand coup de tête en arrière, brisant le nez de son geôlier sous l'impact, et retrouva sa liberté de mouvement pour jaillir à son tour sur leur agresseur, saisissant la main tenant le couteau et tordant chacun des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'une série de craquements se fasse entendre, un hurlement de douleur se joignant au concert, puis lui offrant un rapide coup de poing en pleines dents. Le troisième larron relâcha Hermione en voyant ça, et prit la fuite à toute vitesse. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, et saisit son entrejambe à pleines mains, broyant sans hésiter, le faisant s'effondrer au sol, évanoui de douleur. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

« - Tout s'est bien passé durant votre sortie ? » Les parents Granger avaient l'air horriblement inquiet. C'était la première fois que leur petite chérie sortait toute seule... Hermione leur sourit pour les rassurer.

« - Très bien ! Un type a essayé de nous agresser. Vous risquez d'avoir un client totalement édenté dans les prochains jours. Et vos collègues un nez cassé et un émasculé. » Et elle partit dans un franc éclat de rire, serrant Léo dans ses bras pour le remercier encore. Il resta de marbre, mais ne grogna pas. « D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas... euh... tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, pourquoi tu n'as pas... ? »

« - Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une exception, en effet. »

« - Et qui est ? »

« - Pour qu'un coup de pied dans les couilles fonctionne, encore faut-il en avoir. Je suis eunuque. »

...

Après le repas, durant lequel Léo fit l'effort de grignoter quelques petites choses -non sans vérifier paranoïaquement et par diverses méthodes s'il n'y avait pas du poison-, lui et la petite famille se réunirent au coin de la cheminée pour discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. « Que diriez-vous de parler politique ? » proposa-t-il. Les parents Granger le regardèrent étrangement.

« - Tu as déjà des opinions à ton âge, Léonard ? »

« - Évidemment. » Mais il ne s'épancha pas plus. Ne pas dire plus que le nécessaire était une de ses habitudes.

« - De quel sujet veux-tu parler ? »

« - Pas de vos politiciens. J'ai lu quelques journaux, et vu le nombre de sophismes et la puanteur de leur malhonnêteté, je peux déjà dire que tous ne sont que des ramassis d'abrutis. Parlons plutôt de cette chose nommée démocratie. J'ai lu un livre à ce sujet à la librairie. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une belle ânerie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Les deux adultes parlèrent d'une même voix.

« - C'est quelque chose de plutôt souhaitable. À notre époque, le peuple étant de mieux en mieux éduqué et informé, il est inévitable qu'il s'intéresse à la politique et veuille y jouer un rôle. Si l'organisation politique n'y est pas adaptée, elle risque de provoquer du mécontentement, voire s'effondrer. Et toi jeune homme, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Très simplement, la démocratie est un projet à forte tendance utopique. Il faut comprendre par là que c'est un projet _possible_ , mais qui nécessite obligatoirement des conditions préalables si démentiellement difficiles à mettre en place que ça le rend impossible à réaliser, et encore moins à faire durer. D'où le fait que ça soit très utopique, et donc stupide. Comprenez, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut obligatoirement que le peuple soit très investi dans la vie politique, ce qui est déjà gênant du fait du temps considérable que ça nécessite, mais aussi qu'une nette majorité de la population au minimum face preuve de très grandes connaissances dans ce domaine et nombre d'autres, ait un esprit critique très aiguisé... les médias doivent faire de même, avec en plus la responsabilité de tenir un poste d'enseignants. Le populisme doit être radicalement interdit. Or, à lire vos journaux et leur contenu, j'ai eu l'impression de subir un cancer du cerveau tant ce n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidités constantes. Rien que tout ça, ça rend la démocratie très souhaitable, mais totalement impossible. En fait non, ce n'est pas la démocratie qui est souhaitable, ce sont les conditions qu'elle nécessite. La démocratie, en soi, on s'en fiche. »

Il fallu un temps à Hermione et ses parents pour ingérer toutes ces paroles. Les adultes continuèrent. « Bien d'accord sur nos politiciens. Nous en pensons peu de bien, nous te l'avouons. Chaque camp politique a, de ci de là, quelques bonnes idées, l'honnêteté intellectuelle oblige à le reconnaître. Certains politiciens _semblent_ faire preuve de bonne volonté, et dans très peu de cas nous doutons de leur souhait de se rendre effectivement utiles à la société, même si la définition de l'utilité est parfois discutable chez certains.

» Mais malheureusement, à notre époque, la politique est devenue si riche et complexe qu'il faut des connaissances considérables pour la pratiquer à son niveau d'exigence réel, ce que personne ne peut faire. En plus, une fois une fonction obtenue, elle occupe tant de temps que personne ne peux continuer à étudier durant son mandat, et que forcément, cela implique une prise de retard dans l'actualité réelle, c'est-à-dire dans ce qu'il faut faire. On remarque souvent que les politiciens sont en retard de plusieures années sur les questions d'actualités. Pas uniquement chez ceux qui ont des opinions conservatrices, mais aussi et parfois même plus chez les progressistes, et... » Léo coupa pour relancer sur un autre sujet.

« - Le progrès justement. J'ai lu divers ouvrages là-dessus. Condorcet, Descartes, et quelques autres. Je trouve cette idée absolument géniale. J'y adhère sans réserve. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je ne veux pas parler de ces imbéciles fous de vantardise qui se prétendent progressistes et accolent ce mot à tout ce qui leur plaît tout en insultant de conservateurs quiconque a des opinions différentes -comme si le conservatisme était un mal en soi. Je veux dire, le concept de progrès. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les parents Granger se regardèrent étrangement. Par cette critique, il leur avait coupé tout élan. « Que veux-tu dire par vantardise ? »

« - Ces imbéciles qui se prétendent progressistes ne comprennent visiblement pas du tout ce concept. Ils ne font preuve d'aucun esprit critique, et croient comme à une religion avoir raison, avec un fanatisme déplorable. Leur rejet de toute opinion adverse, de toute critique, les rend en vérité considérablement plus conservateurs que ceux qu'ils croient insulter ainsi. J'ai été atterré en lisant les journaux, et en voyant à quel point ces abrutis se perdent en idées et débats déplorables de stupidité pure. On peut prendre les exemples rapides de l'anarchisme ou du communisme. J'ai lu Marx et Engels ce matin, et quelques autres du même acabit. Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point j'ai trouvé ça stupide. Ç'a été mon second cancer du cerveau de la journée.

» Ces deux soi-disant systèmes politiques ne sont rien de plus que des utopies, où leurs concepteurs ont réunis leurs fantasmes, les ont fait à peu près coller entre eux tout en laissant foule de contradictions, et leur ont finalement donné un nom plus ou moins au hasard... alors qu'il suffit d'un rien pour comprendre leur stupidité. Chacun va à l'encontre des plus fondamentaux besoins et comportements des êtres humains, leurs conditions d'existence sont à l'opposée complète de l'Humanité. La démocratie, aussi stupide soit-elle, a au moins le mérite d'être théoriquement possible, même si ses conditions sont bien trop grandes. Mais ces deux là... quelle bonne blague ! »

« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » répondit le père d'Hermione. « Mais reconnais qu'ils sont tout de même plus viables et souhaitables que le capitalisme. »

« - Hum, j'ai lu quelques livres à ce sujet, et j'ai bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. Mais vous, qu'appelez-vous capitalisme ? »

« - Eh bien, les bourses, les riches, les abus... tout ça. »

« - Hum... je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous confondez libéralisme économique et capitalisme. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. »

« - Tu nous expliques ? »

« - Volontiers. C'est simplissime. Le capitalisme, c'est lorsqu'une société considère que chaque individu a le droit de posséder des biens, nommés le capital, et qu'il peut les échanger avec d'autres personnes à volonté. Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut une autorité politique règlementant les échanges et en gardant trace. C'est tout. C'est cette simplicité et surtout le fait que ce soit une conduite instinctive qui fait que c'est la base de toute société ou presque. » Une question tarauda alors Hermione.

« - Léo, je comprends tout ce que tu dis, mais je me demande... pourquoi tu t'intéresses à tout ça ? » Il croisa les mains sous le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux, prenant une pose d'intense réflexion.

« - Il me faut autant de connaissances et de compréhension que possible. Je compte bien prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique. » Cette réponse étonna grandement. Si jeune, et déjà de tels projets ? Hermione en fut si surprise qu'elle fit le poisson un instant.

« - Prendre le pouvoir ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« - As-tu déjà lu les journaux sorciers ? »

« - Euh... juste un peu. Ce n'est pas ma passion. »

« - Quand tu recommenceras, prête attention aux mentalités transparaissant des opinions et actions. Tu remarqueras que ce monde est prit dans un cercle vicieux d'immobilisme considérable. Je compte bien l'en sortir, à grand coups de pieds au derrière s'il le faut. »

« - Très beau projet, » commentèrent les deux adultes. « C'est ce qui s'appelle voir loin dans sa vie. » Léo les regarda de travers, avec une pointe de mépris, puis afficha un rictus moqueur.

« - Pas du tout. Je compte bien prendre le pouvoir d'ici moins de cinq années. » Sitôt cette réponse ingérée, le salon se transforma en aquarium. Hermione se reprit la première.

« - Hein ?! Mais dans cinq ans, tu seras en sixième année ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter tes études si vite ! Et tes diplômes ? »

« - Inutiles. » La pauvre petite fanatique des études faillit en faire un infarctus.

« - Les diplômes ?! Inutiles ?! » Elle aurait sûrement commencé à ventiler si Léo n'avait pas répondu aussitôt.

« - Tu as consulté les anciennes épreuves des BUSES et ASPIC ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » Pour s'amuser, elle avait même tenté d'en faire une. Son score fut loin d'être brillant, mais elle en revint très optimiste et avec une liste de livres à lire plus longue que jamais auparavant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« - Et as-tu trouvé ça intéressant ? »

« - Euh... » Là, elle devait bien avouer que... « ...non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est quasiment que du par cœur et de la maîtrise de magie, il n'y a presque aucune place pour les capacités intellectuelles. Avec un peu de travail, même de parfaits imbéciles pourraient y arriver. Je trouve ça très dommage. »

« - C'est exactement ça. Ces diplômes sont là plus pour faire du remplissage statistique que réellement servir aux élèves. C'est pour ça que je préfèrerai un examen permettant de mettre en avant les gens capables plutôt que des masses médiocres. » Hermione ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec cette volonté. C'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle lui répondit.

« - Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de te lancer en politique ! Je veux passer de meilleurs diplômes avant la fin de mes études ! »

« - Tu les passeras, » promit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

À ce moment, madame Granger regarda l'heure à sa montre. « Eh bien, les enfants, tout ceci était passionnant, mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir ! »

Alors que tout le monde allait se reposer ou insomnier, Hermione remarqua en riant : « Léo, c'était pas censé être toi qui nous posait des questions ? Parce qu'au final, tu as été le professeur et nous les élèves ! Je crois bien ne jamais t'avoir vu parler autant en une seule fois ! » Son camarade lui répondit d'un air léger :

« - Que veux-tu, la politique est mon dada depuis longtemps... »

...

Les vacances s'achevèrent finalement, avec des sentiments mitigés du ressenti d'Hermione. Elle était partagée entre la joie de revoir ses amis serpenteaux et la peine de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec ses parents... sans compter qu'il lui faudrait aussi _partager_ Léo. Il lui avait tant offert de livres, et s'était montré si gentil malgré sa mauvaise humeur, qu'un petit quelque chose commençait à poindre dans son cœur... la corruption aux bouquins était très efficace sur elle.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Un chapitre riche et rapide dans la chronologie... toutes ces informations sont très importantes pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à tout relire pour bien les assimiler ! ^^ Et surtout à commenter... (imaginez un regard de chaton battu... Un chaton taré, oui, mais tout de même ^^)**_

 _ **Petit indice, la définition de la Pureté donnée vers le début du chapitre n'est pas faite pour m'accommoder des créations de JKR, elle a vraiment une nécessité concrète dans le mystère. Saurez-vous trouver laquelle ?**_

 _ **Notez que les opinions politiques présentes ici ne regardent que Léo. Pour toute réclamation, envoyez-lui un hibou (et dépêchez-vous de vous réfugier dans un bunker anti-grognements).**_

 _ **I.**_ _Les livres de Karl Popper_ _ **: j'les veuuuuuuuux ! Tous ! Mais c'est trop cher, ouiiiinnn ! Ça a l'air d'une géniale génialité génialissimement génialissime ! Je suis d'ores et déjà amoureux !**_

...

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	11. Entre Temps I

NVJM, rédigé du 9 au 15/2/2019, publié le 15/2/2019

 _ **Les chapitres « Entre Temps » vont décrire une partie de la vie de divers personnages importants avant leur entrée en scène plus sérieusement. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^**_

 _ **Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas que vous lisez une fiction. L'auteur que je suis n'est pas ses personnages.**_

 _ **Rappel rapide pour ne pas confondre : le « Père Fondateur » est un des dieux Purs, celui qui a fondé leur religion. Le « Père Créateur » est leur plus radical ennemi, celui qui a failli réussir à les vaincre.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 11 : Entre Temps I_

 _« Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'entre nous croient… Eux… « Ils » ne sont pas une légende. Ils existent bel et bien, je puis vous le certifier. Pour Eux, nous ne sommes tous que des jouets. S'ils venaient ici en personne, Ils n'auraient aucune peine à nous anéantir jusqu'au dernier. Toutes nos armées contre Eux seuls, petite quinzaine, et nous n'aurions aucune chance de l'emporter. » Merlin, à propos des Parentaux. (Chap 11 d'HPHI)_

Alors que, sur les îles Britanniques, Léo étudiait sans relâche pour se préparer à affronter ses pires craintes, sur le continent, celles-ci prenaient rapidement forme en la personne d'un sorcier au physique charismatique ayant tout pour plaire, force, beauté, volonté... seule son intelligence laissait à désirer, la principale passion de sa vie étant de courir les femmes pour en vio... _purifier_ autant que possible. Cela n'importait pas le moins du monde aux yeux du nouveau possesseur de son corps. Assassiné en pleine copulation, l'illustre inconnu vit son cadavre se relever comme si de rien n'était, juste après qu'une mystérieusement ombre soit entrée dans la maison moldue où il _dégustait_ une mère de famille et ses petits enfants.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six mois que le Père Fondateur errait sous sa forme de spectre. Comme d'habitude, perdre son corps d'emprunt lui volait aussi une bonne partie de sa puissance, et il lui fallait du temps pour la retrouver et être de nouveau capable de prendre possession d'un cadavre qui lui permettrait d'encore une fois affirmer son incommensurable puissance innée. Cette difficulté, et aussi un sentiment de crainte, ressenti pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, l'avait poussé à longuement enquêter pour rechercher le meilleur esclave possible.

Homme ou femme, cela n'avait aucune importance. Même les enfants étaient des candidats potentiels. En vérité, durant sa si longue vie, il avait possédé tant et tant de corps qu'il lui était devenu difficile de s'identifier en tant que mâle ou femelle. De nombreux animaux même avaient été sacrifiés à son envie d'exploration. S'il était immortel et craignait la mort par-dessus tout, y goûter lui conférait un sentiment d'excitation hors du commun. S'incarner dans une créature juste avant qu'elle ne soit abattue était un plaisir jouissif, que seules parvenaient à égaler les orgies démentes partagées avec ses frères et sœurs et quelques milliers d'esclaves, lorsqu'il leur rendait visite, là bas, dans leur harem sédentaire.

Une fois terminées les habituelles convulsions agitant le corps lorsque la possession s'effectuait, il avait pu se relever l'air de rien, tâtant de la main et du regard ses nouveaux bras, ses nouvelles jambes... et surtout ce qui l'intéressait le plus, son nouveau pénis. D'un œil rapide, il l'estima à une vingtaine de centimètres. Plutôt petit, peu apte à satisfaire ses envies de domination absolue. Mais peu importait. Il aurait bien le temps d'améliorer tout cela par la suite, car une envie plus pressante agitait son excitation. Relevant son regard neuf, il put admirer les hématomes couvrant les corps inanimés de la petite famille moldue prise d'assaut par l'ex propriétaire de ce corps. Un sourire naquit sur ses nouvelles lèvres. Le temps était à la fête. À l'orgie. À la débauche. À la perversion.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, ses pulsions hédonistes apaisées pour peu de temps, le Père Fondateur laissa derrière lui un immense brasier. L'heureuse ville de quelques milliers d'âmes où il était arrivé peu avant n'était désormais plus qu'une unique flamme géante, où les seuls cris appartenaient aux craquements des os brisés par son ardeur sexuelle, leur résistance rompue par la chaleur des flammes, alors qu'il ne restait plus une seule victime pour hurler et tenter de fuir. Il y avait veillé.

...

Après quelques jours à tester son nouveau corps sous toutes les coutures, le Fondateur consacra ses efforts à s'emplir d'une multitude d'enchantements _pour s'améliorer_. Tout d'abord, chose la plus importante à ses yeux, il lui fallait augmenter ses capacités sexuelles. Ce fut vite fait, avec un agrandissement du pénis pour le faire doubler de taille et tripler de circonférence. Ce ne serait pas très pratique, mais sans importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de _faire mal_ aux victimes de ses envies. Voir souffrir autrui le faisait toujours jouir plus fort.

Cela fait, il passa aux muscles, et sans en changer l'apparence les emplit de magie pour en décupler la puissance. Soulever une voiture d'une main fut facile, et la voir écraser quelques innocents passant par là encore plus. L'apparence fut elle aussi quelque peu modifiée. Il lui fallait quelque chose de charismatique au-delà du naturel, afin de ne pas être obligé de recourir constamment à la force pour mâter ses descendants Purs. Il se fit grandir jusqu'à devenir largement plus haut que la normale, avec près de deux mètres cinquante, veillant à avoir une masse équilibrée à cette taille. Enfin, des cheveux blonds, raides et tombants à mi-nuque seraient pas mal. Cette teinte était considérée de tous temps comme une marque de _supériorité_ chez les Purs.

Le soin de l'apparence terminé, il passa à plus fonctionnel, et s'enchanta pour ne jamais devoir se laver, les besoins du corps étant satisfaits par toutes sortes de sorts et autres charmes. Vint ensuite un bouclier corporel aussi puissant que possible, afin d'être parfaitement protégé, et légèrement reluisant pour donner une allure _supérieure_ au commun des mortels. Enfin, une aura de pure magie fut exsudée continuellement pour achever cet effet.

Cette volonté de s'offrir un corps aussi parfait que possible était en réalité une nécessité, car pour la première fois, dans ce divertissement qu'il s'organisait, le Fondateur ressentait de la méfiance, et, s'il avait encore eu connaissance de ce sentiment, reconnaître un soupçon de peur aurait été possible. Léo, son nouveau jouet, promettait d'être un adversaire remarquable, ne serait-ce que pour sa force de volonté exceptionnelle.

Voici de cela de nombreuses années, lorsqu'en se cherchant un nouveau corps à posséder son dévolu s'était jeté sur ce gamin, la surprise et le choc avaient été totaux. Lui qui, depuis de nombreux millénaires, se prenait pour un dieu tout-puissant parcourant le monde pour y jouir de la moindre de ses envies, s'était retrouvé non seulement repoussé, mais en plus emprisonné, incapable de ressortir de ce corps qui ne voulait pas se soumettre. La possession s'était achevée... sans prise de possession. Et c'est alors que commença une éternité. Il fallu de longues années de cette cohabitation forcée, l'un ne voulant se soumettre et l'autre ne pouvant s'en aller, pour que le Fondateur vainque sa peur que cette situation dure et retrouve un semblant de raison, accumulant ses forces pour tenter des sorties toujours plus brutales, plongeant à chaque fois son hôte dans un déplorable état de santé. Mais il résistait toujours. Ce n'était que quelques mois auparavant, après la mise en œuvre d'une nouvelle stratégie, que la liberté avait enfin été acquise.

Pendant ce temps, il avait put observer ce jeune homme grandir, et une admiration certaine était née en son âme noircie par une éternité de débauche. Si un jour il lui était possible de sortir, quel formidable jouet pourrait faire ce garçon ! Un divertissement sans pareille ! Surtout si on le mettait en contact avec de la magie. Rien qu'imaginer tout cela fit remonter les souvenirs du temps jadis, lorsqu'il était un général parcourant le monde et jetant ses armées à l'assaut des forteresses ennemies. Tout ce sang s'écoulant, tous ces cadavres à déguster ! Chaque bataille était une jouissance charnelle d'une intensité toujours plus grande. L'envie du goûter de nouveau le submergea.

Le goût du sang avait jadis fini par le quitter lorsque le monde se retrouva ravagé. De villes, il n'en restait plus dépassant quelques centaines d'âmes errantes. Il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant à jeter ses centaines de milliers de soldats contre des paysans incapables d'offrir la moindre résistance. Alors, la lassitude le gagnant, il avait massacré ses propres armées, se délectant de ce dernier carnage généralisé, jouissant de voir ses hommes terrifiés tout faire pour l'abattre. En vain. Sa puissance magique innée était telle qu'aucun sort, aucune flèche, aucune lame ne pouvait rien. Seul le feu parvenait parfois à le blesser, à condition de le prendre par surprise lorsque ses boucliers se relâchaient. Autant dire jamais. Trébucher en marchant lui infligeait plus de blessures que des décennies de guerre tant le rapport de force était déséquilibré.

Seul dans son plaisir, le Fondateur avait revu ses ambitions à la baisse, et troqua la jouissance de la guerre pour la jouissance du sexe. Violer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée, femmes, fillettes, garçonnets, nourrissons, hommes, vieilles et vieillards, cadavres, animaux, tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de plaisir était bon à prendre. Lorsqu'il possédait un homme, sentir son pénis baigner dans des flots de sang et d'organes était un nouvel éden. Lorsqu'une femme se relevait des morts pour obéir à son bon vouloir, il parcourait des villes entières à la recherche d'hommes à violer, puis les dépeçait et usait de sa magie pour s'emplir l'utérus de cette semence de vie qu'était leur sang. Et cela continuait, encore et encore, victime après victime, jusqu'à ce que son utérus implose sous la pression interne, que son ventre se déchire en laissant jaillir un feu d'artifice écarlate. Et alors que ses victimes agonisaient, il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer de corps pour recommencer.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien. Très vite, l'ennui le gagna encore, le plaisir s'amenuisa. Rendre visite à ses sédentaires de frères et sœurs, participer à leurs orgies et s'entretuer gaiement puis faire la course au nouveau corps à posséder, c'était un grand plaisir qui était toujours agréable à goûter, mais que rien d'original n'animait. La lassitude revenait toujours très vite.

En revanche, pourvoir de nouveau bénéficier d'un adversaire à sa mesure... voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors qu'il était enfermé par la force de volonté du jeune Léo, le potentiel de ce gamin l'impressionna. Son étonnante intelligence lui fit ressentir de nouveau, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, ce sentiment désormais si rare qu'il lui fallu des jours pour l'identifier. Ce qu'autrui appelait du respect. Respect pour un potentiel adversaire remarquablement coriace. Quels formidables massacres il pourrait y avoir si on lui laissait le temps de grandir et prendre la tête de puissantes armées !

...

Son nouveau corps achevé, il était maintenant temps de se recréer des armées. Pour cela, ses descendants Purs étaient tout indiqués. Il se rendit donc là où sa magie lui en indiquait la plus grande concentration, en Europe de l'Est, et se présenta sans hésiter dans un des innombrables lieux de culte dédiés à sa lignée.

Les immenses portes de bois finement sculpté furent ouvertes en grand d'un coup sec, et allèrent claquer contre les murs, faisant se retourner de surprise tous les Purs participant à la cérémonie en cours. N'y prêtant pas attention, il continua son chemin, marchant lentement au milieu de l'allée centrale sans faire attention aux regards réprobateurs qui lui étaient adressés. Ce serait très amusant de les voir se transfigurer d'admiration dans quelques instants.

Ce temple réservé à sa personne en particulier était toujours organisé comme il l'avait décrété des millénaires auparavant, ce simple fait témoignant de la force des traditions chez les Purs. Une allée centrale menant des portes jusqu'à l'autel, un grand espace vide sur les côtés pour permettre aux croyants de s'amasser, et enfin, tout au fond, un immense trône, surélevé pour satisfaire sa soif de domination, et fait de plus d'or et de pierres précieuses que l'esprit ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Un des prêtres s'avança dans sa direction en lui faisant signe de vite se ranger au milieu de la foule, et se planta sur son chemin, poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncés pour faire comprendre que cette intrusion n'était pas appréciée. Amusant. Sans mot dire, le Fondateur baissa le regard, et fixa calmement l'impudent. Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que son comportement change du tout au tout. D'en colère, il devint sceptique, puis ahuri, effrayé, et finalement s'effondra à genoux au sol, respirant bruyamment, le visage complètement stupéfait, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire tuer pour le manque de respect dont il avait fait preuve. Autour, la foule, surprise, commençait à s'agiter, ressentant un petit quelque chose poindre en son cœur, un sentiment nouveau et surexcitant.

Le Fondateur s'avança de nouveau, marchant sur le prêtre comme s'il s'agissait de simple poussière -ce qui était effectivement le cas-, écarta le lourd autel d'or de son chemin d'un négligent geste du doigt, et se dirigea calmement vers le trône, _son_ trône. Gravit les marches lentement, stupéfiant plus encore la foule lorsque les sortilèges défensifs, censés empêcher que quiconque s'y asseye, ne s'activèrent pas. Pour Lui, ce n'était que pacotille, pas plus difficile à neutraliser que cligner des yeux.

Sans cesse plus lentement, il gagna le trône, s'arrêta en face, appréciant du regard ce confort, puis se retourna et s'assit, scrutant la foule d'un air inquisiteur. Tous ces airs ahuris l'amusèrent, et lui donnèrent envie de pousser un peu le spectacle. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu vos prières, mes enfants, » proclama-t-il d'une voix amplifiée emplie de dignité. « Aujourd'hui, je viens parmi vous afin de répondre à vos souhaits. » Tous comprirent sa prétention, et quelques uns s'agitèrent, doutant d'avoir réellement en face d'eux leur divinité vivante. Et si ce n'était qu'un imposteur ? Le Fondateur le remarqua, et n'y prêta aucun intérêt, continuant sur sa lancée.

» Aujourd'hui, mes enfants, je vous annonce que commence la fin de l'impureté ! » Il se releva soudain, bras tendus sur les côtés, et fit jaillir son aura magique, superbe, toute puissante ! « JE SUIS LE PÈRE FONDATEUR ! Et je descends parmi vous afin de vous mener au combat ! Nous commençons désormais la dernière des guerres, celle qui permettra enfin à la Pureté de régner sur le monde pour l'éternité ! GLOIRE À LA PURETÉ ! »

« - GLOIRE À LA PURETÉ ! » répétèrent machinalement tous les Purs, mus par l'habitude. Quelque chose en eux leur hurlait que cet homme était bel et bien ce qu'il prétendait. Quelque chose de... magique. Quelque chose venu du fond des âges, quelque chose d'inchangé depuis qu'il avait été implanté en leurs ancêtres, quelque chose qui se transmettait identique de génération en génération. Une chose sur laquelle reposait leur identité de Purs.

Le Fondateur continuait à scander, « GLOIRE AUX PARENTS ! » Alors tout le monde s'abandonna à ce sentiment de confort emplissant tout leur être.

« - GLOIRE AUX PARENTS ! GLOIRE AU FONDATEUR ! GLOIRE À LA PURETÉ ! »

Alors le Fondateur lança son appel à la Pureté. Il exsuda son aura de toute sa puissance, immense, gigantesque, démesurée ! la faisant jaillir au-delà même de la ville où il se trouvait, illuminant l'intérieur de son temple si fort que tous les croyants durent en fermer les yeux, hurlants de bonheur et de jouie, activant si fort la magie de ses enfants que tous les Purs à des lieues et des lieues à la ronde ressentirent sa présence, en tombèrent à genoux, pleurants, pleurants et hurlants leur surprise et leur plaisir, ne parvenant à croire que leur plus cher souhait, la venue d'un des Parents, s'était enfin réalisé. Toute les Purs d'Europe entendirent cet appel, tous y répondirent en exsudant leur magie à leur tour, amplifiant sans cesse la puissance de leur dieu, répandant Sa volonté de par le monde.

En quelques minutes, la Pureté toute entière, sur tous les continents, comprit ce que cela signifiait.

...

À Poudlard, nos amis au sang-pur, Harry, Blaise et Neville, hurlèrent de surprise en voyant leur magie jaillir incontrôlablement, en même temps que tous les autres élèves descendants du Fondateur. Hermione, restée normale, se précipita à leurs côtés pour leur venir en aide, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle appela Léo, mais il ne répondit pas. Alors elle se retourna, et vit qu'il était dans la même situation que les trois autres.

Il tomba à genoux, stupéfait, regardant le moindre recoin de son corps illuminé de magie. La magie d'un autre. La magie de son... ancêtre. C'était quelque chose qu'il suspectait, mais l'espoir de ne pas lui-même être un sang-pur l'avait un temps rassuré. Vain espoir.

Il prit alors conscience de ce que cela signifiait réellement pour ses projets, et aurait pût pleurer à en assécher tous les océans de leurs eaux tant l'horreur de cette révélation le ravagea. Mais ses larmes étaient taries depuis longtemps. Alors il hurla. Un cri de Pure haine.

Un cri de déclaration de guerre.

...

Cet appel à la Pureté achevé, le Fondateur n'eut plus face à lui une foule de croyants, mais une masse de serviteurs fanatiques. Qu'il parle, et ils renverseraient le monde pour le satisfaire. Comme il se devait. Sa première mesure fut de prendre un peu de plaisir, et il fit défiler devant lui les plus jeunes, prélevant à l'envie tout ce qui était à peu près beau, de la femme bien en chair au garçonnet promettant de devenir bel homme, du fringuant étalon à la fillette où se voyait déjà toute la beauté d'un futur radieux. Tout ça lui permettrait de commencer à fonder un premier harem. Tout, absolument tout, de la plus normale à la plus abjecte des choses, était bonne pour prendre du plaisir sexuel. Quelques dizaines de jouets seulement, c'était peu, mais il suffirait de mettre enceintes les femmes pour agrandir tout ça. Violer ses propres enfants lui avait manqué... **(I)**

Quelques minutes seulement après l'appel, les alentours du temple se remplirent du BANG ! caractéristique des transplanages, par dizaines, centaines, milliers ! Après seulement un quart d'heure, la ville Pure avait vu sa population se multiplier par cent, avec plus d'un million de Purs fanatiques psalmodiant avec ferveur, hurlants d'admiration pour le Fondateur lévitant au dessus d'eux, les saluant et bénissant les plus fervents. Lui ne faisait en vérité que prélever ceux qui l'intéressaient pour garnir son harem.

Voyant cette foule immense amassée à ses pieds, il pensa un instant que s'il la jetait contre son ennemi à ce moment, la victoire lui serait assurée d'ici moins de quelques heures, Léo étant condamné sans rien pouvoir y faire. Mais ce n'était pas intéressant. Pas _amusant_. Donc, inutile.

Après quelques heures de célébrations, où il officia patiemment de nombreuses cérémonies et fit la démonstration de ses pouvoirs gigantesques, le Fondateur ordonna que soient réunis autour de lui les gens possédant les pouvoirs politiques et militaires. Il lui fallait au plus vite mettre en œuvre la création de ses armées et la réorganisation de la société Pure, car lorsque Léo parviendrait à prendre le pouvoir, nul doute qu'il ne lui faudrait que très peu de temps pour être prêt à la guerre.

En fait de réunion d'état major, ce ne fut qu'un monologue d'ordres donnés et aussitôt acquiescés. Le fanatisme des Purs était tel que personne n'oserait jamais le remettre en cause ni discuter le moindre point de détail. « Notre peuple va bientôt faire face à un ennemi très puissant, » dit le Fondateur. « Pour y faire face, nous devons mettre en œuvre la création de la plus grande armée jamais vue en ce monde. Les élevages vont rouvrir. » Les élevages.

Ces élevages qui avaient mis fin à la première Union magique. **(II)**

« - Maman ! On va où ? » demanda une innocente fillette Pure en accompagnant ses sœurs, ses tantes, ses grands-mères, et toutes les femmes de son village.

« - Nous allons accomplir notre plus saint devoir, ma chérie, » la rassura sa mère, fervente croyante. « Quelle chance vous avez, toi et tes sœurs, de pouvoir l'accomplir si jeunes ! »

Partout à travers le monde, à chaque endroit où se trouvaient des Purs, elles entrèrent dans les caves des plus grands bâtiments. Furent forcées de se placer en rang, face à des mangeoires et des robinets, en position de levrette quel que soit leur age, enchainées au cou, aux pieds, aux mains, aux genoux, tout pour ne plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Et nombre de prêtres et de fanatiques des Parents vinrent les entreprendre. Sans aucune distinction d'age. Pour les réduire en élevage.

Chaque Parent était réputé particulièrement doué dans un domaine magique en particulier. Ce que peu de gens savaient, c'est que ce n'était pas une croyance, mais un fait réel. Le Père Fondateur, lui, était le plus grand nécromancien qui soit. À tel point qu'il pouvait pratiquer sur tout le monde. Y compris les vivants. Tout tuer, tout modifier et tout relever était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Tout. Y compris les enfants. Y compris les nourrissons.

Y compris les fœtus.

« - Voici les charmes à appliquer. Faites en sorte d'avoir une production sans cesse accrue. D'ici à cinq ans, il nous faudra au minimum dix millions de soldats fins prêts chaque jour. »

Quelques heures après, toutes les femmes Pures furent enceintes, leur fécondité démesurément multipliée, avec souvent plus de dix fœtus chacune dans le ventre. Y compris pour les plus jeunes. Y compris pour les fillettes.

La Pureté se soulevait de nouveau pour tenter de dominer le monde.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas de commenter ! ^^**_

 _ **Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas que vous lisez une fiction. L'auteur que je suis n'est pas ses personnages.**_

 _ **I. En extrémistes de l'hédonisme, les Parents sont**_ _pansexuels_ _ **(« pan », signifie « tout ». « Pansexuel » veut donc dire « toutes sexualités », dans le sens de « tout ce qui peut avoir rapport au sexe »). Tout ce qui peut leur apporter du plaisir sexuel, absolument tout, y compris les choses les plus abjectes et détestables comme la pédophilie ou la nécrophilie, est de leur point de vue bon à prendre.**_

 _ **» Vous remarquerez ici la différence avec les cultures des peuples de l'Union, qui sont considérablement plus stricts sur le sujet du sexe.**_

 _ **II. La première Union magique : lisez ma fic HPHI (HP et l'Histoire inachevée).**_

...

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	12. Noblesse

NVJM, rédigé du 17 au 22/2/2019, publié le 22/2/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 12 : Noblesse_

 _« Exterminer ! EXTERMINEEEER ! » (Léo, rêvant paix et amour pour le monde)_

Après les vacances de Pâques, la première année s'acheva tranquillement. Le dix-sept mai eut lieu le cinquième match de quidditch de la saison, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, et voyant les Creusants l'emporter à quelques points près malgré l'acharnement à la triche des rugissants, qui vécurent là une grande humiliation.

Dans la légèreté de l'ambiance générale, seule une personne s'inquiétait. Dans son bureau, le directeur Dumbledore ne cessait de faire les cent pas, les buissons froncés et la barbe-cravate activement caressée en un air d'intense concentration. La moitié gisait déjà sur le sol, usée jusqu'à l'os.

Ce qui souciait le vieil homme, c'était l'apparente inactivité de son ennemi Voldemort. La pierre philosophale attendait de longue date dans les sous-sols du château, mais malgré une surveillance active du moindre plus petit signe, ce maudit mage noir ne semblait pas du tout vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. Certes, le jeune Léonard avait prétendu qu'il était définitivement mort... mais fallait-il le croire ?

Un autre gros souci était ce prétendu Parent qui rameutait les Purs par légions entières en Europe de l'Est. Déjà, toutes les jeunes filles Pures scolarisées à Poudlard avaient arrêté leurs études on ne savait pourquoi et n'étaient pas revenues après les vacances de Pâques, et les garçons ne cessaient de parler gloire militaire. Sa vieille expérience lui faisait bien comprendre que c'était là le prélude d'une terrible guerre, bien plus atroce que les précédentes contre Grindelwald ou Voldemort. Il ignorait si ce nouveau venu était bien ce qu'il prétendait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance : sa puissance et ses connaissances parlaient visiblement pour lui. Qu'il soit ou non le Père Fondateur, il n'en était pas moins un formidable adversaire à venir.

Ressassant ses souvenirs et voyant ses poils de barbe trainer sur son tapis, le directeur pensa que des fois, mieux valait être imberbe.

...

Pour nos amis serpenteaux, la situation était au beau fixe, du moins pour ceux capables de relations sociales. Depuis l'évènement de l'appel à la Pureté lancé par le Père Fondateur, Léo était comme fou en continu, sautait tous les cours ou presque et passait un temps considérable à lire encore et encore. Il avait épluché quasiment toute la bibliothèque. Outre ça, il avait aussi prit une nouvelle et étonnante habitude...

DRIIIIIING !

« - Aglbzt koikessé ? » marmonnèrent les serpenteaux en entendant leur satanique réveil sonner beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Un rapide mouvement de baguette dans chacun des deux dortoirs mit fin à la vie de la détestée mécanique... comme chaque jour.

« - Debout, bande de fainéasses ! Il est tard ! » grommela une voix bien connue.

« - Léo ? Mais pourquoi tu nous réveilles ? Il est... »

« - Cinq heures du matin ! Debout, où je vous asperge d'eau froide ! » Cette simple idée horrifiante convainquit tout le monde de se lever en vitesse.

« - Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Nous allons faire du sport, quelle question ! Désormais, réveil tous les matins à cinq heures et dix kilomètres de course à pied autour du château ! Cela fait vingt tours. Quiconque ne les termine pas tous les jours se verra privé de petit-déjeuner ! GAaAaARDE À VOUS ! » Tout le monde fit aussitôt le salut militaire, tant cet ordre avait été hurlé sur un ton autoritaire !

« - J'ai pas envie... » grommela Hermione en se frottant les yeux, d'une voix encore endormie. Léo l'entendit, et lui balança sans attendre plusieurs seaux d'eau gelée qu'il avait préparé... juste au cas où. « IIIIIRK ! AU SECOURS ! JE MEURS ! »

« - Sois contente que je ne t'achève pas ! Plus aucune plainte ne sera acceptée, suis-je clair ?! »

« - Mais pourquoi tu nous obliges à faire ça, Léo ? » se plaignirent en cœur les autres serpenteaux. Léo lorgna un instant ses seaux, mais il n'y en avait plus assez pour tous les punir. Tant pis, il les réveillerait plus _froidement_ le lendemain. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait congelé.

« - Bande de petits imbéciles ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?! Ce qui a eu lieu voici quelques jours, ce n'était pas un évènement anodin ! C'était une déclaration de guerre ! Notre vie à tous va être une guerre permanente contre les Purs ! Et nous allons dès maintenant commencer notre entrainement militaire ! Après la course, repas spartiate pour ceux qui ne seront pas fainéants ! J'ai demandé aux elfes de ne nous servir que des choses précises ! Plus de chocolat ni de confiture, uniquement pain, légumes verts, miel, céréales, eau et viande rouge ! Et ce n'est que le début ! Ne vous plaignez pas, je commence doucement ! » Et il s'en alla à travers le tableau de Merlin, qui regardait la scène en riant... « Dans le hall dans dix minutes, douchés et habillés ! »

« - Vous devriez vous dépêcher les enfants, » dit-il en leur souriant, « il ne semble pas aimer les retardataires... ça semble le laisser _froid comme un glaçon_... » Le message fut instantanément comprit, et les douches prises d'assaut sans attendre. Des hurlements horrifiés se firent aussitôt entendre. Bien entendu, le fait que Léo ait demandé au tableau de connecter les tuyaux d'eau chaude à ceux de froide n'était que pure gentillesse.

Deux heures et d'innombrables situations comiques plus tard, ce furent cinq cadavres en sursis qui regagnèrent enfin la grande porte pour aller _piller_ la table du petit-déjeuner. Léo souffla tant bien que mal, « Aaahh... c'est pas trop mal... aaahh... demain on passe à trente tours ! » Les hurlements qui lui parvinrent en réponse furent la confirmation que les plaintes humanoïdes rampant sur le sol à sa suite avaient encore assez d'énergie pour cela. « Et n'oubliez pas de suivre le régime dont je vous ai parlé ! » Cet ordre fut perdu dans le néant, nombre de pots de confitures et de chocolat en poudre étant pris d'assaut et vidés en un instant. _Nul doute qu'une bonne douche froide aiderait à la discipline_ , se dit Léo.

Malgré toutes sortes de plaintes et diverses récriminations, les serpenteaux s'habituèrent tant bien que mal à ce nouveau rythme de vie, y prenant même progressivement du plaisir en faisant la course ou en se poursuivant en riant. Harry en particulier en retira beaucoup, ses gains d'endurance se révélant utiles lors du sixième et dernier match de quidditch de la saison, le dix-sept juin, opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle. Comme d'habitude pour l'adversaire des aigles, ce fut une véritable bénédiction de tomber sur des concurrents si peu sportifs, cela permettant de définir à l'avance le nombre de points nécessaire pour gagner la coupe à coup sûr, quitte à faire durer le match encore et encore... Harry attrapa le vif après presque six heures d'humiliation pour les planants, et un score de cinq-cent-soixante à quarante pour les sifflants.

La coupe des maisons revint à Serpentard, qui dominait les scores avec 850 points, presque deux fois plus que Serdaigle, qui suivait à 430, Poufsouffle venant ensuite à 410, et Gryffondor finissant large dernier, plombé par les colossales punitions subies par ses joueurs, et qui trainait honteusement ses 240 points.

La coupe de quidditch fut sans surprise décernée aux serpentards, qui pour la première fois depuis plusieures décennies parvinrent à atteindre le score exceptionnel de mille points cumulés, suivis par les creusants avec un score de 930, puis les rugissants à 900, et enfin les volants qui portaient bien mal leur surnom, seules quelques cent-cinquante plumes garnissant leurs ailes.

Le lendemain fut réservé à quelques larmes, tant de courbatures après l'entrainement matinal que de tristesse au moment de monter dans le train. « À la prochaine Léo ! » lui lancèrent les quatre serpenteaux, lui faisant signe d'au revoir au travers de la vitre de leur compartiment.

« - Grumble ! » fut la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Depuis le temps, il leur avait été facile de s'habituer au langage grognon de leur camarade. Le simple fait qu'il les accompagne jusqu'à la gare était signe qu'il tenait à eux.

Une fois le train parti, Léo s'en retourna en silence vers Poudlard, mains dans les poches et posées sur ses couteaux, prêt à tout au cas où un Pur se montre. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Sitôt fut-il entré dans le hall qu'une voix l'interpella. « Monsieur Léonard, le professeur McGonagall veut vous voir. » Rusard avait dit ces mots avec une assez faible mauvaise humeur. Chose étonnante, il semblait apprécier Léo, peut-être parce qu'il était lui aussi cracmol, ou parce qu'entre frères de grognements, une sorte d'affiliation était née entre eux...

Maugréant de ne pas pouvoir de suite se rendre à la bibliothèque pour éplucher les dernières étagères qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de piller, notre camarade se dépêcha d'aller caresser son enseignante dans le sens du poil, en espérant qu'elle le laisse par la suite tranquille. « Grumblejour, professeur, » la salua-t-il en entrant sans frapper dans son bureau.

« - Bonjour monsieur Léonard. Veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie. » Ce ne fut fait qu'après plusieures minutes à explorer les lieux, l'habituelle paranoïa hurlant sa soif de sécurité. « Jeune homme, comme je suppose que vous le savez, notre école n'accepte pas que les élèves restent dans son enceinte durant les vacances d'été. Disposez-vous d'un lieu particulier où vous rendre ? » Léo comprit aussitôt tout le parti qu'il pourrait retirer de cette annonce.

« - Rien n'est prévu. »

« - N'avez-vous pas des proches pouvant vous accueillir ? Un peu de famille ? » Elle se tut en le voyant lui adresser un regard noir. Il ne fallait jamais prononcer le mot « famille » en sa présence, elle en prit conscience lorsqu'il lui donna l'impression d'être prêt à mordre. Elle reprit. « Hum... donc, en ce cas, vous allez devoir être placé à la garde d'un des professeurs. Plusieurs d'entre nous prenons régulièrement soin des élèves n'ayant pas où aller. Cette année, les tuteurs possibles sont moi et les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra, et madame Pomfresh. Vous pouvez choisir si vous le souhaitez. »

« - Votre emploi du temps sera-t-il libre pour de longues discutions ? » Cette demande surprit la métamorphe.

« - Sans problème, oui. Pourquoi cela ? »

« - Pour parler de votre matière en profondeur. »

« - Il n'y aura aucun problème à cela. »

« - Alors on y va. »

...

La professeure McGonagall habitait en Écosse, non loin de Glasgow, en un minuscule village sorcier dissimulé dans une discrète vallée. Une humble petite maison, d'un seul étage et de peu de pièces, constituait tout son logement, un jardin empli d'arbres en étant le seul luxe. « Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, monsieur Léonard ! »

Aucune réponse.

« - Monsieur Lé... » elle dit cela en se retournant, pour l'apercevoir s'éloignant au bout de la rue. « Mais que faites-vous ?! » Comme il ne donnait pas de réponse, jetant des regards indiscrets un peu partout et fouinant dans les recoins, elle lui courut aussitôt après. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin ?! » le sermonna-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras un peu violemment. Un instant plus tard, un couteau lui effleurait la gorge, Léo la menaçant d'un regard noir.

« - Ne jamais me brusquer, suis-je clair ? » Le ton sur lequel il susurra ces mots lui fit avoir un frisson, en même temps que l'idée qu'il puisse réellement la tuer traversait son esprit. Elle le lâcha, restant coite et déconcertée alors qu'il reprenait ses fouilles. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre et parvenir à murmurer :

« - Mais que faites vous ? »

« - J'inspecte les lieux, quelle question ! Qui sait si des Purs ne me surveillent pas dans un recoin... »

« - Les Purs ? Mais pourquoi vous surveilleraient-ils ? » Léo farfouilla encore quelques instants, puis s'en retourna soudainement vers la maison, forçant sa professeure à courir pour le rattraper. La pauvre commençait à se dire que cet élève allait la faire tourner en bourrique...

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il fallu toute la force de voix de la maîtresse des lieux pour que Léo ne mette pas le nez dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements afin de vérifier si une bombe n'y avait pas été dissimulée, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'encore une fois passer un long moment à repérer les issues de secours et endroits corrects pour se défendre. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, ce fut pour se rendre à grands pas dans le salon, où il s'assit dans un fauteuil -après vérification de sa sûreté. « Et maintenant, parlons, » décréta-t-il unilatéralement.

« - Plus tard, voulez-vous ? Cela fait près de dix mois que je ne suis pas revenue ici, il faut que je me dépêche de faire du ménage. Sans compter avec le repas à préparer si vous voulez manger ce soir ! »

« - Vous, plus tard. Il y a bien plus important que ces frivolités sans intérêt. Assise. » Le ton sévère avec lequel il avait dit ça rendit coite la professeure, qui s'assit sans s'en rendre compte, ne sachant que répondre.

« - Bien. Tout d'abord, quelques questions. Y'a-t-il dans les environs des libraires ou des bibliothèques libres d'accès ? »

« - Euh... pas dans ce village, mais à Glasgow il y en a des dizaines de chaque. »

« - Très bien. » Autrement dit, il s'y rendrait dès que possible. « Quels jours prévoyez-vous pour nos discussions à propos de la métamorphose ? »

« - Nous verrons cela plus tard, il faut avant que... »

« - Nous le voyons _maintenant_ , suis-je clair ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire d'attendre votre bon vouloir. Organisons un emploi du temps pour éviter d'en perdre. » De nouveau, ton et regard s'allièrent pour faire frissonner la maîtresse des lieux. Qu'il pouvait être... dérangeant ! Il sembla avoir conscience de sa position dominante, car sa voix s'endurcit plus encore alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond et commençait à faire les cent pas.

» Je serai absent durant la première semaine des vacances. Dans votre intérêt, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Suis-je clair ? » Il se retourna soudain pour toiser son enseignante, la faisant sursauter à ce brusque mouvement.

« - Ou... oui... mais... »

« - Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Obéissez ! » La chatte se réveilla finalement, agacée de se faire traiter ainsi.

« - Ah mais, ça suffit ! Vous êtes ici chez moi, et vous obéirez à mes ordr-miaaaah ! » Elle acheva sa phrase par un pitoyable miaulement terrorisé, alors qu'une solide poigne l'avait saisie par derrière, un bras entourant son cou et la renversant, et qu'un couteau était de nouveau planté en travers sa gorge !

« - Vous disiez ? » lui susurra Léo, sans cesse plus froidement d'instant en instant. Elle n'osa rien répondre, toute tremblante. Cet élève était fou, complètement fou ! « Vous disiez ?! » répéta-t-il un peu plus violemment en la secouant, un picotement à la base du cou lui indiquant que la lame était prête à faire son œuvre. Des larmes de peur lui vinrent rapidement.

« - Ri... rien... », dit-elle d'une minuscule voix, se sentant abandonnée par tous ses moyens, son habituelle sévérité oubliée de longue date.

« - Bien ! Ayez conscience que ce n'est pas parce que je suis cracmol que je me retrouve sans défense. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. Toute tentative de vous en prendre à moi sera vue comme une agression à part entière, et vous pourriez bien ne plus être la même par la suite... suis-je clair ? » Pas de réponse. Blanche comme un linge, elle paraissait prête à s'évanouir. « SUIS-JE CLAIR ?! »

« - Oui ! »

« - PLUS FORT ! »

« - OUI ! »

« - Bien ! Vous apprendrait la discipline, moi ! La vraie, la militaire, et pas vos couilloneries pour gamins attardés ! » Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. « Je disais donc, je serai absent la première semaine. Pendant ce temps, j' _ose espérer_ que vous aurez pu achever de préparer un condensé de la totalité de ce que votre matière recèle, afin que nous puissions nous entretenir à son sujet dès que je reviendrai. Je dois impérativement maîtriser toute sa théorie avant la fin de juillet. »

« - Quoi, si vite ?! Mais ce n'est... »

« - SILENCE ! JE NE VOUS AI PAS AUTORISÉE À PARLER ! » Elle se tassa dans son fauteuil, n'osant même plus faire un geste et à peine respirer. « Bien ! Le premier août sera libre de toute obligation. Nous irons ensuite sur le chemin de traverse pour réaliser nos emplettes. Je serai absent régulièrement, et vous n'avez _pas intérêt_ à me rechercher... suis-je clair ? »

« - Oui ! » répondit-elle aussitôt, commençant déjà à s'habituer à son avenir des deux prochains mois et étant presque soulagée de savoir qu'il allait souvent s'absenter.

« - Bien ! » Sur ce mot, il se releva de son fauteuil et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Il fallu plus de dix minutes du plus complet silence pour qu'enfin la peur de la professeure s'apaise quelque peu, et lui fasse retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions... la laissant s'effondrer en pleurs.

...

Le temps passa rapidement, entre douces absences et disciplinées présences du tortionnaire juvénile. Le premier août, se levant tôt pour ne pas être réveillée à coup de seaux d'eau froide, McGonagall eut la surprise de le découvrir tranquillement assis par terre, au milieu du salon, parfaitement immobile. Elle s'esquiva discrètement, sans dire mot, espérant qu'il ne la repère pas... tous les matins, il insistait pour lui faire subir une atroce course à pied tout autour du jardin, qui à chaque fois la laissait avec l'impression de se transformer en fantôme, tant était grand son épuisement.

La matinée passa tranquillement, une véritable première durant les périodes de présence de Léo. Sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, il resta parfaitement immobile, continuellement en tailleur, absolument silencieux.

La curiosité titilla bien vite son hôtesse, qui se demanda quelle pouvait bien être la raison de ce remue-ménage silencieux. La question lui tarauda l'esprit toute la journée, mais le courage lui manqua à chacun de ses essais. Ce ne fut finalement que tard le soir, après un auto-sermon sur la légendaire témérité des gryffondors, qu'elle trouva enfin l'inconscience de se lancer. « Mais que faites-vous ? » murmura sa toute petite voix. Dès sa phrase achevée, elle eut le réflexe de reculer précipitamment, dans l'espoir d'éviter de se retrouver avec un couteau en travers la gorge. Mais Léo n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Il fallu de longues minutes d'attente terrorisée pour que sa gardienne entende enfin la réponse. « Je suis en deuil, » souffla-t-il tout doucement, si faiblement qu'elle ne dû qu'à son ouïe féline de parvenir à l'entendre. Elle n'osa plus le déranger par la suite, le laissant en paix, et alla se coucher avec sans cesse plus de questions dans la tête.

Le lendemain, il la réveilla différemment que d'habitude, deux seaux d'eau glacée la tirant de ses songes à une heure indécente, au lieu d'un seul.

...

Le temps vint pour tous deux de se rendre à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse, pour faire leurs emplettes respectives. « Vous avez de l'argent, Léonard ? »

« - Oui, j'ai croisé quelques Purs avec de bonnes finances. » Les poils de sa professeure se dressèrent aussitôt.

« - Vous les avez volés ?! »

« - Non, j'ai _réquisitionné_. Nous sommes en guerre, alors j'agis comme en temps de guerre. »

« - Mais que racontez-vous, nous ne... » un regard noir la fit taire et se mettre au garde à vous, désormais mue par l'habitude et la crainte des seaux d'eau glacée, et elle laissa tomber sa question.

L'arrivée en cheminette se fit sans encombres, Léo faisant l'effort de ne pas se montrer trop paranoïaque en n'inspectant pas le moindre recoin de la gare de cheminées du chemin de traverse. Il fourra néanmoins les mains dans ses poches aussi profondément que possible, son fidèle couteau prêt à tout. La foule était par nature synonyme d' _ennemis_.

Leur premier arrêt fut la banque de Gringotts, afin de retirer de l'argent de son coffre. À sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas reçue froidement comme c'était habituellement le cas -bien que quelques étranges et méfiants regards lui soient régulièrement jetés-, mais bien au contraire avec une grande politesse par toute une foule de Gobelins habillés avec un inhabituel grand luxe. À moins que ce ne soit pas elle l'objet de toute cette attention... Le jeune Léo recevait sans cesse des "seigneur Léonard" prononcés sur un ton presque charmeur, chose d'autant plus étonnante qu'en temps normal les Gobelins étaient réputés pour leur extrême impolitesse envers les sorciers. Lorsque leur attention se tourna vers elle, Léo se contenta de dire sobrement, « elle est avec moi », et plus aucun ne tenta de la chasser.

Tous deux furent conduits au sein de la banque par l'inhabituel moyen d'un confortable ascenseur, fait étonnant, les Gobelins appréciant de rendre leurs clients malades par leurs célèbres wagonnets de mine. Ça permettait de concentrer leur esprit sur leur nausée plutôt que sur la nécessaire méfiance de tout client envers ses banquiers.

Le premier arrêt se fit dans un des nombreux couloirs à coffres individuels, où des centaines de minuscules s'alignaient dans des murs. Ne pas avoir un coffre à l'entrée plus grande que soi était un signe de pauvreté pour les sorciers, aussi McGonagall se dépêcha-t-elle de retirer ce dont elle avait besoin en s'efforçant d'être aussi rapide que possible, honteuse d'afficher ainsi la sobriété de son existence.

À son énième grande surprise, elle et son tortionnaire ne furent pas de suite ramenés à la surface, mais bien au contraire entraînés dans les plus grandes profondeurs de la banque. Au sortir de l'ascenseur, grand fut son étonnement en voyant que les grottes où ils s'aventuraient désormais consistaient en vérité en des couloirs construits et parfaitement entretenus, confortablement éclairés, d'épais tapis couvrant le sol. Ils débouchèrent bien vite dans de véritables rues, où des foules de Gobelins allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations et étant étonnés de voir des sorciers ici. Le plus surprenant était l'apparence des habitants. Bien loin des handicapés accueillant les sorciers pour les tromper sur la réalité de leur peuple, ceux-là consistaient en des exemples de masculinité et de féminité à en faire frémir de honte tous les apollons et autres aphrodites sorciers. McGonagall fut ahurie en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans la cité de Gringotts, lieu d'habitation des Gobelins et quasi légendaire tant aucun sorcier ne l'avait jamais vu par un autre moyen que la guerre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que leurs accompagnateurs gardaient précautionneusement leurs armes pointées sur elle, Léo marchant tranquillement, ne semblant même pas montrer de paranoïa. Il paraissait presque _noble_.

Très vite, tous deux furent menés jusqu'à ce qui sembla une banque dans la banque, cette fois-ci réservée pour les Gobelins, du moins à en croire le nombre de civils s'y trouvant et le confort chaleureux des bancs molletonnés et des plantes décoratives. Aussitôt engouffrés dans un encore plus luxueux couloir, la petite troupe les arrêta face à un coffre magnifique, aussi grand que cinq adultes mis bout à bout, et sur lequel un mot en gobelbabil indiquait ce qui devait être son nom. McGonagall n'avait pas connaissance de cette langue, ressentant de par son éducation un certain mépris pour ce qui était différent -bien qu'étant remarquablement tolérante selon les standards sorciers-, sinon elle aurait pu déchiffrer, par delà l'artistique calligraphie, un pompeux « Gloire à l'Union »...

« - Seigneur Léonard, au nom de la nation Gobeline, vous et votre lignée avez un plein accès au contenu de ce coffre, » dit respectueusement ce qui sembla le gardien des lieux, un impressionnant colosse armuré d'or, sitôt que les banquiers _de la surface_ l'eurent assuré de l'identité du visiteur. Et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'incroyable à la professeure qui assistait à tout cela, de plus en plus stupéfaite à chaque instant.

Ce coffre était immense ! Mesurant sans doute plus de cent mètres de côté, l'on voyait à l'intérieur des escaliers s'élever et s'enfoncer, des écriteaux indiquant de nombreux étages, ce qui réhaussait plus encore l'incroyable. Rien que le premier niveau possédait assez de richesses pour acheter plusieures centaines de chemins de traverse ! Des montagnes de lingots d'or et de divers métaux précieux avaient été soigneusement rangées là, plus encore d'objets divers et variés, des bibliothèques entières de livres à l'air remarquablement anciens... Léo lorgna aussitôt dessus, et prévint qu'il reviendrait dès que possible pour tous les lire. Ce fut accepté d'un hochement de tête. En attendant, il se contenta de saisir une poignée de chacune des monnaies sorcières, se montrant particulièrement radin, et s'en alla sans attendre, ne s'émouvant pas un instant face à un trésor si incroyable.

Sur le chemin du retour, qui se passa dans les mêmes conditions que l'aller, McGonagall, moins sujette à l'étonnement, put prêter plus d'attention aux Gobelins allant et venant, et remarqua que tous les hommes, des adolescents jusqu'aux vieillards, étaient vêtus d'uniformes militaires. Elle n'osa pas demander pourquoi, de peur que les banquiers les escortant et la menaçant de leurs armes n'aient un malencontreux réflexe, mais cela lui ramena à l'esprit ce que son élève lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant... comme quoi ils étaient en guerre... les gobelins n'oseraient tout de même pas lancer une nouvelle attaque contre le monde sorcier ?

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent sur le chemin de traverse, avec un grand soulagement pour elle tant l'ambiance martiale de la banque l'avait opprimée, elle osa demander : « Jeune homme, dites-moi, pourquoi donc les gobelins vous appellent-ils ainsi, "seigneur Léonard" ? Votre nom... »

« - Léonard n'est pas mon prénom, mais mon titre. »

« - Comment cela ? » Il tourna le regard vers elle.

« - Je fais partie de la lignée des Léonard, qui est un titre de noblesse. Mon prénom, vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître. »

« - ...Certes, excusez-moi. Mais je suis curieuse. D'où provient votre... noblesse ? » Il lui répondit avec l'air de réciter un livre.

« - "Leonard premier du nom, en bâtissant Sa gloire, ne prit point de titres usurpés, mais fit de son nom un titre supérieur à celui des rois." Voilà quelle est l'origine de ma lignée. Bien évidemment, nous avons tous un prénom classique en plus. » **(I)**

Ne sachant que répondre, sa professeure ne dit plus rien, et tous deux se séparèrent pour mener leurs emplettes respectives.

...

Ailleurs dans le pays, nos autres amis passaient eux aussi d'agréables vacances. Hermione était en France avec ses parents, lisant à l'ombre d'un parasol, ou bien lisant tout en marchant au milieu des monuments visités, ou encore lisant durant le moindre moment qui se présentait, voire éventuellement lisant tout en lisant. Sa soif de connaissances ne faisant que sans cesse grandir avec le temps, elle avait emmené avec elle plus de livres que tous les bagages réunis de la petite famille, et comptait bien tout achever avant de revenir à la maison pour en dévorer plus encore. En attendant cela, chaque nuit à l'hôtel était passée avec toute une foule imprimée autour d'elle, lui permettant de faire de beaux rêves...

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, heureux au dessus de ses chaudrons. Par la grâce de cette première année à apprendre la magie, il avait put faire suffisamment peur à sa famille pour qu'ils le laissent tranquilles, lui permettant de se consacrer exclusivement à sa passion du potionnisme. Le livre de première année de facultés donné par le professeur Rogue voici quelques mois était d'une extrême difficulté, mais ne s'en trouvait pas moins être absolument passionnant, servant à chaque instant de la journée, autant comme lecture du soir que comme manuel de travail ou simple doudou. Tout cela, accompagné de tout le matériel que le tableau de Merlin avait pu métamorphoser avec ses étonnants pouvoirs, permettait à Harry de vivre ses plus belles vacances.

Dans son manoir familial, Neville donnait libre cours à sa passion pour les plantes en passant le plus clair de son temps dans la petite serre discrète perdue dans un coin du jardin. Aidé par l'elfe jardinier, qui lui prodiguait moult bons conseils de par son expérience, il s'était mit en tête de faire pousser en un été une plante qui d'ordinaire mettait plus d'un an à atteindre sa maturité. Madame Chourave avait lancé ce défi à ses apprentis botanistes, et il espérait bien le réussir ! Heureux comme un lombric dans la terre, il en oublia bien souvent de manger et dormir, et il fallait la dictature de sa grand-mère pour qu'il sorte de temps à autres assurer ses besoins et se reposer, quelques douces feuilles de _Magica douilleta_ lui servant de couvertures et accompagnant son sommeil par leur rassurante présence végétale...

Le dernier venu des serpenteaux eut des vacances nettement plus mouvementées que les trois autres. En revenant dans le manoir familial, Blaise fut surprit de voir que sa mère n'était pas présente. Lorsque, après les habituelles et froides retrouvailles avec son père, il osa lui demander où elle se trouvait, il ne lui fut répondu qu'un évasif « en voyage ». Et le paternel rejoignit ces inconnus qui allaient et venaient sans cesse dans les caves du manoir, amenant de grandes quantités de nourriture et emportant des caisses desquelles s'élevaient des bruits étranges... mais la surveillance de maints gardes et le mutisme généralisé l'empêcha d'apprendre en quoi tout cela consistait. De toutes les vacances, il ne vit pas sa mère une seule fois et ne reçut pas la moindre lettre, en concevant une grande tristesse.

...

La fin des vacances approchant, McGonagall annonça à Léo qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner à Poudlard, quelques jours plus tôt que la normale, afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer à son ouvrage de professeure. Il acquiesça sans hésiter, ayant encore de nombreux ouvrages à lire dans la bibliothèque.

Heureuse de retourner dans ce cher château, elle fut d'une très bonne humeur les jours précédant le départ, à tel point que, par réflexe, elle lança à son protégé, lorsqu'il termina leur course matinale en n'étant que peu essoufflé : « Je vois que votre santé s'améliore, jeune homme ! » Son gentil sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsque la crainte d'un seau d'eau glacée lui revint. Elle en frissonna par avance.

Léo la regarda sans mot dire, l'air indéchiffrable, puis après un moment à souffler se contenta de répondre froidement : « C'est signe que le monde va mal. »

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_

 _ **I. Il s'agit d'une adaptation d'une citation de Chateaubriand à propos de Jules César : « César ne prit point de titres usurpés, mais il fit de son nom un titre supérieur à celui des rois. »**_


	13. Entre Temps II

NVJM, rédigé du 18 au 22/1/2019, publié le 1/3/2019

 _ **Les chapitres « Entre Temps » vont décrire une partie de la vie de divers personnages avant leur entrée en scène plus sérieusement. Saurez-vous deviner qui est le sujet de ce chapitre-ci ? Les commentaires sont vos amis !**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 13 : Entre Temps II_

 _« Ce n'est pas l'espèce la plus puissante qui survit, mais celle qui s'adapte le mieux au changement ». Charles Darwin._

 _Décembre 1991, quelque part._

« - À table ! Le repas est prêt ! »

« - J'arrive maman ! » Dès que son chapitre serait terminé, promis ! Il ne lui restait plus que... une cinquantaine de pages, ce ne serait pas long vu la vitesse à laquelle ses yeux voyageaient sur les mots. Lire, lire ! Encore et encore lire ! C'était une passion dévorante. Ses journées entières en étaient meublées. Puisque les enfants des voisins ne voulaient pas de sa compagnie, la passer avec des amis fidèles ne quittant jamais leurs étagères était ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable pour son esprit assoiffé de connaissances.

« - Ton assiette est en train de refroidir ! » Sa maman l'appelait à nouveau. Patience, plus qu'une trentaine de pages. Ce ne serait pas plus long que d'attendre papa qui devait probablement encore être en train d'écrire. Lorsqu'il commençait à agiter sa plume, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le faire arrêter que lui retirer son pot d'encre. Un drame. Un peu comme si ses livres, ses merveilleux livres, venaient à disparaître.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de pages à dévorer pour apaiser un court instant son appétit intellectuel, lorsqu'un bruit étrange vint du rez-de-chaussée. Si étrange que sa lecture en fut interrompue. Un autre survint, à peine plus faible, puis encore un autre, et soudain sa mère poussa un court et faible cri vite étouffé.

La méfiance l'envahit aussitôt, et lui fit se saisir de sa baguette et du couteau acéré reposant sous son oreiller. C'était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire, dans leur situation. Avec sa mère impure mariée à un Pur repenti, tant les Purs que les Fidèles les considéraient comme traitres et voulaient leur mort. La petite famille vivait donc chaque instant dans la peur d'être attaquée, malgré sa discrétion maximale et tous les sorts et enchantements la protégeant.

Se jeter un sort de silence sur les pieds. Raser les murs de son mieux et descendre les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible. Puis s'assurer que tout allait bien, et si non, aussitôt gagner la cave et s'y enfermer. Elle était si bardée de protections que résister à une armée ne lui ferait pas peur. C'était là les règles que papa et maman lui avaient enseignées avec une attention toute particulière. La paranoïa était une passion familiale.

Il lui revint soudain à la mémoire que vers midi, papa devait recevoir un éditeur afin de faire publier son nouveau livre. C'était si rare qu'ils reçoivent quelqu'un que peut-être la démarche du nouveau venu lui avait-elle fait peur. Lorsque toute votre éducation est habitée par une paranoïa parentale, vous finissez fatalement par le devenir vous aussi.

Soudain, gagnant finalement le rez-de-chaussée et marchant quelques instants dans le couloir principal, son regard passa au travers de la porte de la cuisine pour voir le cadavre de sa mère, visage enfoncé au milieu de la table, jambes brisées par une poigne sans pitié et vagin déchiqueté par des sorts de lacération.

Une attaque. Le pire cauchemar hantant la famille se produisait finalement.

Résistant à l'envie d'aller au secours de sa mère, son esprit espéra un instant que tout ne soit qu'une illusion, comme c'était déjà arrivé au cours d'innombrables entraînements souvent très durs imposés par ses parents aimants. Mais il n'était pas envisageable de prendre le moindre risque. L'ordre était de gagner la cave le plus discrètement possible, alors ce serait l'unique chose à faire.

Du haut de ses dix ans, cela faisait longtemps que la maîtrise de sa baguette lui était acquise. Chaque jour, la famille passait au moins deux heures à s'entraîner activement, afin de résister à de possibles agresseurs. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. S'entourant par réflexe d'un bouclier intégral, ses jambes trottinèrent jusqu'à la cheminée du salon, accès le plus proche vers la sécurité. Un regard par la porte du bureau paternel lui montra que sa tendance à être tête en l'air était désormais définitive. Si c'était un entraînement surprise organisé par ses parents, alors tous deux l'attendaient dans la cave, et dès son arrivée aurait lieu un câlin général en guise de pardon et de consolation. Beaucoup pourraient trouver ça horrible d'imposer un entraînement aussi terrible à un enfant si jeune, mais... mieux valait prévenir que guérir. On ne savait pas si ça ne serait pas utile un jour.

Soudain, un bruit retentit juste derrière, comme si une bête féroce l'observait dans l'encadrure de la porte en respirant lourdement, grognant sa laideur autant qu'exsudant sa puanteur. L'enfant se retourna rapidement, toujours en un parfait silence, pour se figer d'horreur.

Une espèce d'être humain particulièrement immonde se tenait là, le visage masqué par le traditionnel masque de purification des pires fanatiques Purs, qui cachaient leur identité pour ne pas être repérés une fois de retour chez eux. Un simple morceau de tissu d'un rouge vif ne laissant rien transparaître des traits hideux dissimulés en dessous. Toutefois, le pire n'était pas là, mais plus bas. Pas dans les mains couvertes de sang frais, mais entre les jambes écartées révélant un pénis démesuré et lui aussi enduit de sang, un sang venant du cadavre de sa mère utilisé comme un jouet sexuel, la chose pénétrant son vagin lacéré et révélant le bout de sa verge à chaque va-et-vient en la laissant ressortir du ventre déchiqueté et un peu plus violé à chaque coup de butoir, accompagnant cet immonde acte de barbarie en poussant chaque fois un peu plus sur les organes, les refoulant dehors petit à petit pour laisser plus de place à sa nécrophilie exacerbée.

« - Purifier... pureté... baiser... pureté... » étaient les mots se laissant reconnaître au milieu de ses borborygmes de jouissance malsaine.

Reculant d'un pas, la peur l'envahissant, l'enfant comprit que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un entrainement. Du moins était-ce hautement improbable. Certes, ses parents lui enseignaient déjà les arts du sexe tels que pratiqués chez les différents peuples magiques, mais ça n'avait toujours été que théorie. Pour le reste, protéger leur rejeton de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mal était leur plus grand souci. Alors lui montrer toutes ces horreurs, soudainement ? Dans l'entrainement de la veille, tout au plus l'illusion représentant sa mère s'était-elle cassé la jambe en fuyant, et lui avait-il fallu la traîner laborieusement jusqu'à la cave tout en évitant des sorts de _flipendo_ venant d'une baguette automatisée. Augmenter si vite le niveau d'horreur était impossible. Pas avec ses chers parents adorés.

La bête relâcha le cadavre maternel après y avoir déversé un flot de semence rosâtre, teintée de sang et mélangée à plus d'organes qu'on ne pourrait soupçonner un corps humain d'en contenir. « Pureté... purifier... baiser, BAISER ! » se mit-elle soudain à psalmodier, de plus en plus vite, alors que son membre se redressait et retrouvait toute la vigueur de l'horreur, sang et semence puante gouttant en chœur.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Jaillissant dans les airs pour achever la purification de cette famille d'impurs, "ça" heurta de plein fouet le surpuissant bouclier entourant la tant désirée victime, et fut propulsé par la réaction jusqu'à s'encastrer dans un mur ! L'espoir revint à l'enfant. Le monstre n'était pas très fort, semblerait-il. Certes, sa propre puissance précoce avait de longue date surpris ses parents. À dix ans, sa magie était aussi forte que chez des adultes de vingt. Mais ce n'était pas à ce point, si ? Il fallait avouer que jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée de mener un véritable duel, c'était prévu pour les vacances d'été précédant son entrée à Poudlard, dans quelques mois.

Décidant de passer à l'action plutôt que fuir, l'enfant cria aussi fort que possible un « ENDOLORIS ! », l'impardonnable de la torture, et toucha la bête de plein fouet. "Ça" se tordit aussitôt de douleur, hurlant sa détresse. Cette purification n'était pas censée se passer comme ça ! D'habitude, les gosses étaient les proies les plus tendres, et les violer un plaisir pouvant prendre des jours. Comment se pouvait-il que celui-ci soit capable de si bien se défendre ?!

Le sort de douleur prit fin, et aussitôt résonna un mot terrible. « Avada... » commença l'enfant en se concentrant pour ne pas échouer. Celui-ci était d'un apprentissage récent, sa réalisation encore difficile. Ne pas le réussir du premier coup risquait de lui coûter la vie ! « ...KEDAVRA ! » Le rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette en un instant, et fit exploser le mur à un cheveu de l'ennemi ! Raté !

Comprenant que sa vie était gravement en jeu, le fanatique Pur renonça à s'hydrater le sexe dans cet enfant là, et résolu de fuir. Il irait prendre d'assaut une école maternelle moldue pour compenser, ça le détendrait. Il ne lui fallu que quelques enjambées, d'autres avadas le ratant de peu, pour que son horreur disparaisse finalement à l'horizon.

Le monstre en fuite, l'enfant se précipita sur le cadavre de sa mère pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'il se passait. « _Finite incantatum_ ! » s'écria sa voix emplie de soubresauts, traduisant l'approche d'une crise de nerfs légendaire. Rien ne se produisit. Le cadavre ne disparut pas. Ce n'était donc pas une illusion. Un regard par la fenêtre brisée lui révéla un ciel parfaitement bleu. Il n'y avait pas une seule des habituelles tâches multicolores révélant la présence des défenses de la maison. Ça ne s'était jamais produit dans aucun entraînement. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de laisser la moindre faille pouvant être exploitée par les ennemis de la famille.

Alors l'enfant hurla sa solitude en serrant dans ses bras la charpie maternelle.

...

On était en plein hiver, il neigeait et ventait assez fort pour rendre malade le froid lui-même. Mais l'enfant continuait à patiemment creuser, sa peau ne ressentant pas la morsure du gel, protégée par une chape de solitude. Ça lui faisait même du bien. Lui rappelait que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que la vie l'habitait encore.

Les tombes furent achevées après de longues heures de labeur, le sol inondé de perles de larmes gelées. Morceau par morceau, _maman_ fut déposée au côté de papa, main dans la charpie. La terre vint péniblement les recouvrir après une dernière crise de pleurs. Puis arriva le temps de la rage.

« - Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... vous verrez, un jour viendra où il n'y aura plus aucun Pur sur Terre... je les massacrerai tous ! »

Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Tout au long de son enfance, tout, absolument tout, avait été formaté en vue de la sinistre possibilité nommée solitude. Tout, y compris les décès parentaux. Il y avait un livre quelque part, racontant ce qu'il fallait faire. Le trouver ne fut pas difficile.

 _« Si nous venions à décéder, ou à être dans une quelconque impossibilité définitive d'être à tes côtés, voici une liste de conseils à appliquer. Si ces mots sont les derniers que nous partageons, alors sache que notre amour t'accompagnera à jamais. Nous t'aimons plus que tout. »_ Ce ne fut que le lendemain que les larmes se tarirent suffisamment pour permettre la lecture.

 _Si nous te quittons avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, maintenant que les défenses de la maison se sont effondrées, sache que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y rester très longtemps, et uniquement dans la cave. Fais en sorte de réunir un maximum de biens dans les sacs sans-fond que nous avons fabriqués. Tu en auras grand besoin, car du fait de la situation politique, personne ne te viendra en aide. Absolument personne. Pendant le délai qui te séparera de ta scolarité, nombre de dangers se présenteront à toi. Aucun endroit ne sera sûr, tu devras souvent te déplacer, ne jamais rester plus de quelques jours au même emplacement. Nous ne saurons trop te conseiller d'éviter les lieux trop peuplés._

 _Dans le bureau de papa se trouvent dissimulés de nombreux ouvrages contenant des sorts très utiles, et bien d'autres choses. C'est tout ce que nous avions prévu pour la suite de ton entraînement. Tu y trouveras aussi tout ce qu'il te faut en potions et aliments pour ne pas souffrir de faim avant quelques semaines. Une fois que tes bagages seront faits avec tout ce qui t'es nécessaire, emmène les objets les plus précieux, afin de pouvoir les vendre. Fait preuve de frugalité et de froideur. Le monde que tu vas affronter est considérablement plus dur que tout ce que nous avons eu le temps de t'apprendre. Oublie tes sentiments._

 _N'oublie jamais qu'à cause de moi, personne ne voudra de toi sur l'Allée des Oubliés. Pardonne-moi. Maman._

 _N'oublie jamais qu'à cause de moi, personne ne voudra de toi chez les sorciers. Pardonne-moi. Papa._

 _Le tant remercié Créateur te protège. Papa et maman. »_

 _"Nous ne saurons trop te conseiller d'éviter les endroits trop peuplés."_ Autrement dit, il valait au contraire mieux se fondre dans la masse. Alors direction Londres.

...

Les bagages prêts et chargés sur le frêle dos par dizaines de livres et de livres, il fut finalement temps de prendre la route. À pied et en pleine nuit, invisible et en silence, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Qui sait, peut-être _la chose_ ayant massacré ses parents rôdait-elle encore dans les environs. Mieux valait fuir aussitôt que possible.

Le dos chargé de dizaines de sacs, courbé sous l'effort, l'enfant avança en clopinant tant bien que mal au fil des kilomètres. Ses pieds furent vite meurtris, mais le courage guida sa volonté au long des heures. Le soir venu, ce ne fut qu'en découvrant un trou dans une butte de terre qu'une pause fut envisageable, et encore, après plus d'une heure passée à dresser des défenses et pièges plus variés les uns que les autres. Et c'est en pleurant que le petit corps s'endormit...

Gagner Londres lui prit des jours, avec une difficulté sans cesse croissante du fait de l'augmentation de densité de la population. Obligé de se déguiser à maintes reprises, dissimulant son identité alternativement sous les traits d'une fille, puis d'un garçon, s'enfouissant dans des tas d'ordures lorsque son instinct lui soufflait de ne plus bouger, l'enfant se transforma vite en un cadavre ambulant, vêtu de dix épaisseurs pour lutter contre le froid de l'hiver autant que contre les regards risquant de soupçonner son errance.

Se réfugier chez les moldus et leurs services sociaux n'était pas envisageable, sa paranoïa l'en empêchait. Et si les sorciers surveillaient ces nobles institutions ? Si les aurors étaient à sa poursuite ? Nul doute que la mort de ses parents et sa propre disparition devaient être connues désormais, même si l'affaire serait très bientôt classée sans suite dans la catégorie "accidents accidentellement accidentels". Les Purs possédaient tous pouvoirs sur la politique ministérielle, dès que celui qui les avait attaqués ferait jouer ses relations, le nom de sa famille serait effacé des registres et toute trace supprimée des archives. Quitte à traquer lesdites traces.

L'enfant parvint à gagner les abords de Londres au cours du mois de janvier 1992, alors que la neige tombait sans cesse plus, comme si la nature elle-même se liguait contre sa volonté de trouver un abri. La maladie fit des siennes, et le sol fut ensemencé de bile à de nombreuses reprises, du sang s'y mêlant parfois pour signifier l'épuisement du corps. Il fallait trouver un endroit où se réfugier.

Une petite maison moldue isolée fut repérée sans difficulté, tous ses moyens de communication coupés, et ses occupants assassinés dans leur sommeil. Les parents et leurs trois enfants disparurent à jamais dans les fourrés d'un bois proche, patiemment découpés et chaque morceau métamorphosés en diverses choses peu reluisantes. Ces premiers meurtres n'émurent pas le moins du monde le petit cœur désormais froid, qui se contenta de profiter de la douche et de se soigner avec les médicaments. Son seul espoir était que le meurtre ne soit pas repéré avant au moins une semaine, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

Le sort s'acharna, car dès le lendemain, le facteur toqua à la porte. La voiture familiale étant encore garée, et les lumières allumées, il n'était pas possible de simuler une absence. Les services postaux enregistrèrent une disparition en même temps qu'une ombre fuyait après avoir dérobé tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile.

Dès le soir venu, une autre maison fut _colonisée_ , choisie cette fois-ci avec plus de soin. Les péquenauds puants qui l'habitaient furent noyés en silence dans la mare proche. Ces créatures paraissaient si déplorables que probablement personne ne les rechercherait avant quelques temps. C'est avec une morbide bonne humeur que l'enfant fit une séance de _nettoyage_ , tant ménager qu'humain, veillant à _éradiquer_ tout risque dans les environs. Un petit hameau proche fut ainsi vidé de toute âme. Par sécurité. C'était eux ou un danger accru. Le choix était facile.

Le sort sembla s'acharner à nouveau contre l'enfant. L'imprudence d'avoir éliminé trop de gêneurs frappa à sa porte le surlendemain, en la personne de gendarmes venus inspecter le soudain vide des environs. Il fallu cette fois-ci faire preuve de plus de ruse, mais les services de police perdirent quelques effectifs sans raison apparente.

Maudissant sa maladresse, l'enfant repartit à toutes jambes, pleurant de peur à l'idée d'être démasqué par les sorciers. Heureusement, sa baguette ne portait pas la Trace, une saleté de charme permettant au ministère de surveiller ses esclaves, mais des évènements aussi mystérieux que tous ces morts ne pouvaient rester inaperçus aux yeux des services de surveillance du _secret magique._ Le seul avantage de cette affaire fut quelques sacs remplis de richesses et de livres intéressants.

Arrivé dans les faubourgs de Londres, il lui fallu gagner les égouts pour apaiser sa crainte d'une poursuite, au prix de la compagnie des rats, qui constituèrent bien vite un repas de choix. Dormant au milieu des tas d'ordures, s'enfonçant petit à petit vers le cœur de la ville, le petit être farouche abandonna rapidement toute idée de se mêler de nouveau à _ceux de la surface_ pour autre chose que leur faire les poches ou se débarasser de quelques gêneurs. Allant de tuyaux en conduites de plus en plus fines, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre à marcher à quatre pattes au milieu de ses soldats rongeurs, vite charmés pour servir la cause de leur maître.

Il faisait plutôt chaud dans les égouts, et cela, lié à un sort de chauffage enfin appris dans les livres sauvés du désastre, lui permis de se débarasser de ses multiples couches de vêtements. Et des autres aussi. Il était plus pratique de se jeter un sort de nettoyage sur soi-même que sur des chiffons inutiles. Le mois de février n'était pas encore passé que l'adorateur de la lecture s'était transformé en un enfant sauvage, ne sortant que rarement, et seulement pour aller piller quelques magasins et se reconstituer des réserves de nourriture.

Après quelques semaines de recherches, le chemin de Traverse fut finalement découvert. Attentivement surveillé durant quelques jours, il fut facile de repérer quelques boutiques intéressantes, telles que des librairies ou des magasins d'alimentation. Après un supplément d'heures de paranoïa maximale, afin de s'assurer que les sorts de surveillance ne poseraient pas problème, estomac et esprit firent bombance grâce à un renfort inespéré de sacs sans-fond.

Mais alors que le corps allait mieux, la raison s'enfonçait sans cesse plus dans de noires pensées. Pouvoir observer de nouveau ce monde magique qui lui avait tout donné rappelait à ses souvenirs que c'était aussi lui qui était soudain venu tout reprendre... et assassiner ses parents. À chaque séance d'observation des passants, il n'était pas difficile de repérer les Purs. Marchant comme si la rue leur appartenait, l'air fiers au point d'en avoir les chevilles plus enflées que la foi, couverts des pieds à la tête des signes de leur richesse, et, pour qui savait regarder, des symboles de leur religion, tous ces _sous-êtres_ emplissaient d'une rage noire le cœur de l'enfant. Chacun de ses rêves était empli de meurtres, de manoirs luxueux pris d'assaut, leurs occupants torturés, castrés, puis livrés vivants aux flammes, sous le regard jouissant de leur bourreau hurlant à tue-tête "vengeance ! VENGEANCE !".

...

 _Vers mai 1992_

Malheureusement, bien vite, les pillages à répétition des magasins et les agressions d'innocents passants ne laissèrent pas les forces de l'ordre inactives. Aurors et enquêteurs se mirent à patrouiller et fouiner un peu partout, devenant très vite envahissants. Si les éliminer ne poserait sans doute pas de problème, cela aurait pour conséquence fâcheuse d'en rameuter toujours plus. Mieux valait éviter, et déménager... direction l'allée des embrumes. Un quartier réputé pour sa pègre, le genre d'endroit où il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Du moins pour le petit trafiquant l'ayant aperçu par inadvertance, et qui repeignait maintenant les murs. Les égouts, leur chaleur et ses petits soldats furent abandonnés avec regret.

Du fait de la proximité de l'allée des Oubliés, la tentation d'aller observer -et piller- ce fruit défendu fut la plus forte. L'enfant passa ainsi des heures et des heures à observer tous ces gens de multiples peuples vaquer à leurs occupations, tout aussi effrayés que lui à l'idée de voir arriver les Aurors. Loups-garous maîtrisant leur transformation, maçons géants, gobelins en vadrouille -pas les handicapés difformes présentés aux sorciers à Gringotts, mais les vrais gobelins, ceux qui offraient à la vue des dizaines de kilos de muscles reluisants. Sans compter avec la célèbre maison du sexe _Xenger, nymphes de mère en filles,_ où les clients affluaient jour et nuit. Ses yeux avides observèrent aussi ces hommes tous vêtus d'uniformes charismatiques, et ces femmes vêtues à la mode _unione_ , seins et ventre à l'air tant que le climat le permettait. Ça lui rappela sa mère, sa maman tant aimée qui passait son temps ainsi dans toute sa gloire, et il lui fallu de grands efforts pour résister à l'envie de pleurer.

De nouveau, nombre de magasins furent pillés avec promptitude, nombre d'armes étant _réquisitionnées_ juste au cas où. Les innombrables trafiquants de l'allée des Embrumes hurlèrent de rage en découvrant régulièrement leur dernier approvisionnement pillé, en même temps que leur recette pourtant bien dissimulée disparaissait mystérieusement.

Un petit grenier, déserté de toute présence depuis des années au vu de son état, fut colonisé en quelques minutes, ses occupants nuisibles chassés et envoyés occuper d'autres lieux. Des flots de sorts furent dressés pour sécuriser l'endroit, par simple précaution, la paranoïa œuvrant plus encore au long des jours. Il y eut une tentative de dresser un fidélitas, tel qu'expliqué dans les livres de _papa_ , mais c'était un enchantement bien trop compliqué pour sa maîtrise actuelle, aussi l'enfant fut-il forcé d'y renoncer.

S'il fut vite évident que les toits étaient devenus un lieu plus sûr que les égouts, ce n'était toutefois qu'au prix d'une folie accrue. La crainte de se faire voir à aller et venir emplissait tant le cœur de l'enfant qu'un véritable délire ne le fit plus sortir que durant les nuits les plus noires, afin de refaire des réserves de nourriture ou _donner la chasse_ aux nuisibles, tant animaux qu'humains. Les jours étaient devenus une menace, les nuits s'emplissaient d'une malveillance prête à tout. Et à pire encore.

...

Le retour au monde se fit lorsqu'un jour, occupé à lire, un hibou vint dans sa direction et toqua du bec aux carreaux, porteur d'une lettre si longtemps espérée. Le courrier fut lu sitôt le piaf mis à la broche. Et c'était bel et bien son invitation pour Poudlard. Enfin, enfin ! Ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes. Quel soulagement !

L'optimisme revenu avec cette annonce qui n'était plus espérée, son amour éternel pour ses parents ravivé par leur prévoyance de l'avoir si tôt inscrit, l'enfant prit conscience de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. À moitié nu la plupart du temps, couvert de crasse, les cheveux habités de plus de poux que de poils... ça ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il fallait se reprendre.

S'introduire de nuit dans un bain public moldu ne posa aucune difficulté, pas plus que piller les réserves de produits nettoyants. Il aurait été facile de se contenter de sorts d'hygiène, mais faire son retour à l'Humanité par un baptême aussi savonneux que possible constituait tout un symbole. Et un plaisir aussi. C'était si bon de se reposer dans une bonne eau chaude emplie de mousse !

Trouver des vêtements décents ne fut pas non plus difficile, il n'y eut à assassiner qu'une seule personne dans le petit magasin perdu prit pour cible. Au vu de la façon dont le cadavre était affalé sur sa caisse, on croirait sans grand doute à une mort d'inanition. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui passait par ici.

Le magasin côtoyait aussi une boutique de valises, dont les plus luxueux modèles furent pillés sans vergogne. Les sorts les protégeant étaient ridicules... alors autant ne pas se priver ! C'est ainsi que l'enfant fit l'acquisition de plusieurs lots de malles-appartements, et pilla les équipements d'options pour les garnir de l'eau courante, de plusieurs réfrigérateurs magiques contenant assez de nourriture pour des années, et enfin de discrets systèmes d'alarme afin de pouvoir prévenir toute intrusion, et discrètement fuir d'une malle à l'autre en cas de besoin. Il lui suffirait de dissimuler toutes ces affaires dans différents endroits de Poudlard pour bénéficier de tout un réseau souterrain où vivre en paix et se cacher. Entre rangées de bibliothèques vite peuplées de ses amis à pages, chambres confortables bourrées de sorts défensifs et même une salle d'entrainement toute équipée, ce serait un vrai petit paradis.

Très vite revêtu de toute la gloire de tissus aussi confortables que possible, ses nouveaux bagages remplis à craquer de réserves adaptées pour les prochaines années, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en aller de Londres et gagner l'Ecosse. La distance à parcourir était assez grande pour prendre plusieures semaines, du fait de son corps juvénile et peu habitué à l'exercice, mieux valait donc partir dès que possible.

La grande marche commença moins d'une semaine après réception de la lettre, avec une bien plus grande confiance que lors du voyage vers Londres. Grâce aux quantités apocalyptiques de livres lus et maîtrisés aussi bien que possible, trouver des sortilèges pour survenir à tous ses besoins sans être obligé de tuer fut très facile, tout au plus fut-il nécessaire de se débarrasser d'un nourrisson qui hurlait à lui en casser la tête, lors d'une petite _réquisition_. Ses parents l'avaient prévenu qu'il ne fallait plus avoir de sentiments. Et ils avaient raison. Ce n'était plus que des poids morts.

Les kilomètres s'enfilèrent de jour en jour, au même rythme que les pieds se couvraient d'hématomes puis d'ampoules, et sanguinolaient dans les chaussures. L'apprentissage de la médicomagie était l'un des défauts de son éducation, qui serait rattrapé dès que possible par un pillage en règle de la bibliothèque de l'école. Avec un peu de chance, il serait possible d'y dissimuler une de ses malles afin de faire une razzia discrète...

C'est seulement fin août que Poudlard fut en vue, à cause d'une multitude de détours en direction de nombreuses bibliothèques et d'encore plus fréquentes maisons, afin de procéder à des _réquisitions._ Mieux valait faire des réserves maximales. C'est d'ailleurs cette volonté qui détourna son chemin vers Pré-au-lard. Puisqu'il y avait des magasins, autant se servir. Plusieures malles-appartements furent emplies de butin, nourriture, objets, fournitures, richesses diverses et variées... la razzia fut rondement menée, grâce à l'expérience accumulée.

Ce fut finalement le trente-et-un août que la direction de Poudlard fut prise, avec pour but l'infirmerie. Sa maîtresse paru surprise de voir un élève la veille de la rentrée. « Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« - J'ai besoin de vos soins... » l'enfant montra ses pieds ravagés par sa longue marche. Madame Pomfresh fit aussitôt jaillir les flammes de sa réputation de dragonne, et se précipita sur son patient baguette en avant pour...

« - STOP ! » La paranoïa l'avait emportée, et un puissant sort de stupéfix luisait au bout de la baguette meurtrière. Bien que révéler sa maîtrise des impardonnables était à éviter, faire avoir un _accident_ à quiconque posait le moindre risque n'était pas du tout rebutant. « Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris. Je voulais dire "apprenez-moi à me soigner". Toute tentative pour me toucher sera... désagréable... » ce dernier mot fut dit sur un ton doucereux ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur sa signification.

...

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1992_

Le lendemain soir, après avoir passé la journée à cacher un peu partout ses malles-appartements, l'enfant se présenta à la répartition aussi charismatiquement que possible. Son uniforme de l'école, volé discrètement dans les bagages d'une fillette de même taille qu'elle pendant que les elfes les transportaient, enserrait son adolescence naissante aussi près du corps que possible. Bien qu'inutile pour l'instant, un décolleté mettait déjà en valeur les futurs seins qui feraient sa fierté. Les cheveux, aussi longs que possible, touchant presque le sol, étaient attentivement coiffés, _dressés_ pour ne pas voleter dans tous les sens si sa magie faisait des siennes par inadvertance. Tout dans son apparence était d'ores et déjà calculé pour hurler à la face du monde son avenir de dominatrice. Déjà de nombreux mâles la regardaient avec envie. De futurs castrés.

Et alors que son esprit retors analysait la _valeur marchande_ de ses camarades, son nom retentit à ses oreilles avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sentiment de fierté d'appartenir à cette catégorie de gens honnis du fait de leur naissance impure. Elle alla prendre place sous le Choixpeau telle une reine, veillant bien à se montrer aussi méprisante que possible en écrasant _par totale inadvertance_ les pieds d'un jeune Pur en attente de sa répartition, dédaignant du regard quiconque osa froncer les sourcils.

« - Luna Lovegood ! »

« - **POUFSOUFFLE** ! »

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Vous aviez réussi à trouver qui était le personnage de ce chapitre avant la fin ? Si oui, bravo ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour effacer tous les indices ^^**_

 _ **Il parait que commenter aide à comprendre les mystères ! Parole d'auteur ! ^^**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « la secte des tarés du clavier » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	14. Luna Lovegood

NVJM, rédigé du 23/2/2019 au 8/3/2019, publié le 8/3/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 14 : Luna Lovegood_

 _« Il n'y a pas de plus grand exemple de moralité instinctive que les Vélanes »._

« - Coucou les garçons ! » Harry, Neville et Blaise se relevèrent sans attendre de leur fauteuil pour serrer Hermione dans leurs bras, heureux de la retrouver après la dure séparation des grandes vacances.

« - Coucou Mione ! » dirent-ils en chœur en répondant à l'étreinte.

« - Léo n'est pas là ? »

« - Aucune trace. Il a dû regagner le château directement avec McGo, je suppose. » Une supposition laissant en suspens une plus grande interrogation leur faisant se demander s'ils retrouveraient leur enseignante en bon état...

Très vite toutefois, les serpenteaux oublièrent leurs questionnements pour se consacrer à ce qui était devenu une habitude au fil de leur première année. À savoir : qu'avaient-ils révisé durant leurs vacances ? C'est ainsi qu'à peine après avoir commencé, ils furent surpris de voir par la fenêtre de leur compartiment que la nuit était tombée, et que tout le monde autour d'eux s'apprêtait à descendre du train.

L'entrée dans la grande-salle se fit en grande pompe, comme de tradition. Les septièmes années en premier et les autres à la suite, garçons d'un côté et filles de l'autre, tout le monde entra dignement alors que retentissait l'hymne de l'école. Placé par le hasard au côté d'une petite de seconde année, Neville lui proposa sa main par politesse, comme le faisaient nombre d'autres. « Bonjour Linra ! » la salua-t-il en reconnaissant celle qui était considérée comme l'incarnation de la timidité. Toute tremblante, elle se prostra aussitôt sur ses pieds, serrant ses bras autour d'elle et révélant, malgré de multiples épaisseurs de vêtements, une maigreur horrifiante. La voyant ainsi terrorisée rien qu'en s'étant fait proposer une main, Neville renonça et se contenta de la garder à l'œil. Elle avait l'air si malheureuse...

Une fois nombre d'oreilles assassinées, tout le monde put gagner sa place, les retrouvailles continuant pendant d'heureuses minutes. Les serpenteaux serrèrent Léo dans leurs bras, avec force effusion de sentiments d'un côté et rigidité cadavérique de l'autre. Blaise se contenta d'un mouvement de tête timide, comme toujours hésitant face à leur camarade grincheux. Tout le monde était content de retrouver amis et meilleurs ennemis, de se faire des bisous plus ou moins venimeux, ou des poignes de mains diversement traitresses. Plusieurs gryffondors devraient gagner l'infirmerie en cours de nuit, victimes de farces plus ou moins innocentes. Quelques poufsouffles seraient pris _comme par hasard_ dans des duels qui ne les visaient _pas du tout_ , des serdaigles verraient leurs livres de cours préférés les attaquer, et nombre de serpentards se lanceraient bientôt des regards doucereux, guettant la réussite de leur poison ou signifiant l'échec de celui de leurs adversaires. En somme, une rentrée toute traditionnelle.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le directeur demanda le silence, et les premières années entrèrent en rangs bien serrés, certains tétanisés de peur trébuchants dans les pieds les uns des autres, et quelques trop confiants s'écartant du chemin établi à force de trop faire enfler leurs chevilles, et trébuchant sur les marches de l'estrade parcourant la salle. Hermione se pencha vers ses amis à ce moment, fronçant les sourcils. « Vous avez vu ? C'est étrange, il n'y a aucune fille Pure... même parmi les années supérieures. »

« - Oui, c'est bizarre... à croire qu'elles ont toutes quitté l'école, » acquiescèrent les serpenteaux. Stoïque sur sa chaise, Léo resta coi, le visage toujours aussi sévère en lisant un énième livre. Mieux valait que ses camarades ne sachent pas la vérité de suite. La maturité forcée frapperait bien assez tôt à la porte de leur esprit.

La répartition commença avec un premier nom. « Engie McAphter » appela McGonagall, comme toujours debout devant la table des professeurs. Un garçonnet tout timide s'avança.

« - **GRYFFONDOR** ! » hurla le Choixpeau en le voyant, ne le laissant même pas s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« - Younes Deer ! » Un autre garçonnet trottina timidement vers elle, avec des petits bois de cerf accrochés sur la tête. C'était à la mode parmi les enfants sorciers depuis quelques mois. Il pleura à moitié lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de les enlever, ses larmes formant des taches humides sur ses vêtements.

« - **POUFSOUFFLE** ! »

« - Lovegood, Luna ! » Une jeune fille s'avança à grands pas, raide comme la sévérité de son visage, écrabouillant au passage les pieds d'un Pur ayant eu la malchance de se trouver là, semblant y prendre un malin plaisir à en croire le sourire qui naquit un court instant à la place de son précédent masque de froideur. Au moment de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, elle prit elle-même le Choixpeau des mains de McGonagall pour se le poser sur les cheveux, veillant attentivement à ne pas les décoiffer tout en dardant tout le monde d'un regard noir, semblant scruter le fond des âmes et y déposer une graine de détestation.

« - Eh ben, en voilà une qui ne semble pas très amicale... » murmura Neville, ses camarades acquiesçant aussitôt.

« - **POUFSOUFFLE** ! » s'écria le Choixpeau. Et sans attendre, la fillette alla prendre place, se fondant dans la masse aussi bien que possible tout en veillant à conserver un maintien d'une pédante fierté.

« - Pfiou, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas dans notre maison ! Vous imaginez être son voisin de table à chaque cours ? » Tout le monde s'imagina aussitôt devoir subir une petite peste tout du long. Ils l'avaient échappée belle !

Une dizaine de nouveaux noms s'ensuivit, la plupart inconnus au bataillon, d'autres identifiables du fait de grands frères ou de grandes sœurs. Trois rejoignirent les rugissants, deux les volants, quatre les creusants, et un seul les sifflants.

« - Weasley, Ginny ! » La jeune sœur des jumeaux farceurs et du troll de Gryffondor s'avança toute timide.

« - Elle a l'air plus gentille que son idiot de frère, » murmura Harry. Les autres acquiescèrent aussitôt. Il fallait dire qu'il était difficile d'être plus détestable que la _verrue humaine_ , comme disait si bien le professeur Rogue.

« - **SERDAIGLE** ! »

Il fallu un long moment à ses frères pour passer outre leur choc. Une Weasley qui n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Incroyable !

Après cela, McGonagall réenroula son parchemin, l'air toujours aussi sévère, C'était la dernière à être répartie pour cette année. Tout le monde attendait que le Choixpeau achève sa révérence pour applaudir, ce qui serait très vite le signal du tant attendu banquet, et espérait secrètement qu'il ne se remette pas à chanter de nouveau. Lorsque... « Vous m'oubliez ? » retentit alors une voix.

Nombre de personnes sursautèrent et tournèrent le regard vers la table des serpentards, où quelqu'un s'était levé. « Léo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » lui soufflèrent ses amis, gênés à sa place de toute cette soudaine attention. Il ne leur prêta pas le moindre intérêt, pas plus qu'à quiconque.

« - Monsieur Léonard, veuillez rester à votre place, je vous prie ! » le gronda McGonagall, craignant déjà une de ses nouvelles frasques. Le souvenir de cet été passé en sa compagnie devait la rendre méfiante pour longtemps. À la table des poufsouffles, une jeune fille sursautait en entendant ce nom, et prêta une soudaine et vive attention à ce garçon.

« - Je demande à être réparti de nouveau ! » déclara Léo, surprenant tout le monde. Si le repas avait déjà commencé, cette annonce aurait été suivie par nombre de crachats. À la place retentirent tout autant de crises de toux.

Après un instant, la table des professeurs se joignit à la surprise générale, sortant de sa soudaine torpeur surprise. McGonagall lui feula d'aller se rassoir, pendant que les autres enseignants se mettaient à discuter entre eux. Seul Dumbledore restait muet, dardant son élève d'un air inquisiteur, semblant avoir oublié l'existence de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il était difficile de dire si c'était la surprise ou la méfiance qui l'emportait le plus sur les traits de son visage. Seule la barbe restait statique, comme toujours utilisée en guise de cravate. Bientôt, les conversations cessèrent, tout le monde attendant sa décision. « Faites », se contenta-t-il de souffler. Et il s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil, semblant réfléchir de plus belle en regardant intensément la scène.

McGonagall et nombre d'autres professeurs s'insurgèrent aussitôt de cette décision. Rogue ne semblait pas heureux à l'idée de perdre un bon élève, la directrice des Rugissants ne voulait pas plus l'avoir parmi ses lions, et les autres avançaient toutes sortes d'arguments relevant plus ou moins du sophisme, mais faisant à chaque fois preuve d'une mauvaise foi palpable. Aucun ne voulait de lui, parmi ceux qui mettaient la ruse dans la catégorie des défauts.

N'y prêtant pas la moindre attention, Léo n'attendit pas pour s'emparer du Choixpeau et le poser sur sa tête. « _Oh... les ordres sont les ordres, »_ souffla l'artefact. Encore une fois.

 _« - Effectivement, les ordres sont les ordres, »_ répondit mentalement Léo. Froidement. Glacialement. Polairement. Léonardement.

« - **POUFSOUFFLE** ! »

Léo se dirigea à la table des Creusants, et y prit place sans plus prêter attention à quiconque, ouvrant un des livres garnissant ses poches et se plongeant dedans aussitôt. Seuls des grognements retentirent pour répondre aux salutations de ses nouveaux camarades. Il était même parti si vite du tabouret que McGonagall n'avait pas eu le temps de changer les écussons de son uniforme. Elle le fit à distance, d'un sort habilement lancé.

Léo les arracha aussitôt.

Comme l'année précédente, les points en moins plurent aussitôt, cette fois-ci en double, madame Chourave se joignant à McGonagall. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Et même encore moins si ç'avait été possible. Elles finirent par renoncer en voyant la maison des Fouissants déjà largement dans le rouge. Assise à côté de lui, une jeune fille le scrutait curieusement depuis que son nom avait retenti...

Après ce petit évènement, et pour couper court à la possible multitude qui pourrait à son tour demander à être de nouveau répartie, Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour achever la cérémonie de répartition, présentant un nouveau professeur pendant que la vice-directrice allait ranger le Choixpeau.

Le professeur Lockart prenait la suite du défunt Quirinus Quirrel, qui avait lui-même vu ses cours être assurés par un directeur débordé. De mémoire de professeur, jamais auparavant les progrès en défense n'avaient été si grands en si peu de temps. Employer quelqu'un de _reconnu par l'opinion publique_ permettrait _sans aucun doute_ de permettre à cette réussite de perdurer. Son CV était impressionnant : en quatre participations à chaque fois, il avait été reconnu quatre fois de suite " _plus grand pénis"_ et " _meilleur dilatateur vaginal"_ des concours annuels de " _Ménagère magazine_ ", mais aussi " _Maître-pourfendeur d'impurs"_ et " _Nettoyeur d'écoles moldues"_ -titres cette fois-ci décernés par "L'association de la Pure Pureté purement Pure". Et encore bien d'autres titres, récompenses, félicitations et distinctions de toutes sortes, comme le précisait bien sa boutique par hibou-express « À la Pure tradition naturelle sorcière ». **(I)**

Le repas commença aussitôt après cela, les cinq tables étant prises d'assaut et vidées plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait le voir. Parmi les années supérieures, chacun vit aussitôt apparaître à ses côtés son petit plat préféré -une adorable attention des elfes, qui étaient heureux de pouvoir à nouveau se tuer au travail. Harry n'hésita pas un instant à saupoudrer de chocolat en poudre sa cuisse de poulet, ses patates au piment et sa crème au chocolat chocolaté. Neville fit de même, tandis que Blaise et Hermione préférèrent attendre bien gentiment le dessert pour se servir une copieuse rasade de glace à la citrouille et de crème à la vanille. À sa nouvelle table, Léo fit subir à son assiette un long examen d'une extrême paranoïa, mais finit tant bien que mal par manger du bout des lèvres ses carottes crues et autres légumes verts. Il n'y avait pas une trace de viande dans son assiette.

...

Le repas achevé, il fut temps pour tout le monde de gagner son dortoir. Après avoir marché discrètement aux côtés de leurs camarades de maison, les serpenteaux s'esquivèrent pour échapper aux regards noirs et autres coups de coude impolis, et furent ravis de pouvoir de nouveau dire bonjour au tableau de Merlin. Il était réveillé, occupé à se frotter le crâne en grimaçant, signe que quelqu'un était déjà entré après l'avoir sorti de ses rêves barbus.

« - Léo ! Mais pourquoi as-tu changé de maison ?! » fut la première parole qui retentit.

« - Grumble ! Aucune idée ! » répondit aussitôt leur camarade, encore une fois occupé à lire à toute allure. Déjà une dizaine de livres s'entassaient devant lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'entendant donner cette réponse. « Comment ça, aucune idée ? Allons, on ne demande pas une chose pareille sans raison ! »

« - Tu n'étais pas bien parmi les serpentards ? » demanda innocemment Neville. Blaise lui glissa à l'oreille :

« - Il n'en a pas grand chose à faire je pense. »

« - Vous avez des questions à poser ? » grogna Léo en voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas le lâcher.

« - Bien sûr ! Tu ne nous as pas envoyé la moindre lettre pendant les vacances ! Même pas répondu aux nôtres ! » Hermione semblait sincèrement blessée.

« - Pas eu le temps. »

« - Pas le temps ? En vacances ? Mais tu as fait quoi pour ne pas avoir le... »

« - GARDE À VOUS SOLDATS ! RÉVEIL À CINQ HEURES ! TRENTE TOURS DU CHÂTEAU AVANT LE PETIT-DÉJEUNER ! » À ces douces paroles, d'anciens réflexes perdus se réveillèrent, et les serpenteaux se précipitèrent à la douche puis au lit, sous le regard militaire de leur dictateur miniature.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Pfiou, heureusement que ce chapitre avait été scénarisé court... l'inspiration n'a pas été au rendez-vous ces dernières semaines ! Commentaire pour m'encourager ? (imaginez ici un smiley de chaton battu... un chaton taré, oui, mais un chaton quand même !) ^^**_

 _ **I. Oooooh, les beaux sophismes ! Manque de prudence argumentative, argument d'autorité, appels à la popularité, à la tradition, à la nature et au chauvinisme. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien ça pour introduire Loque-art... ^^**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	15. Entre Temps III

NVJM, rédigé les 14 et 15/3/2019, publié le 15/3/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 15 : Entre Temps III_

 _« La morale des impures est intolérable ! » Magelus Soinner (1549-1619), premier ministre de la magie (1613-1619)._

Pour les Aurors, la rentrée de septembre était presque toujours l'annonce d'une grande descente armée dans les quartiers les plus malfamés du chemin de traverse. Les marchands et autres voleurs à la tire de l'allée des embrumes le savaient bien, et faisaient en conséquence du neuvième mois celui de leurs vacances. Pour cette raison, la rencontre entre les deux groupes se transformait traditionnellement en partie de chat, les uns pourchassant et les autres parcourant en riant leurs dizaines de kilomètres de tunnels et autres passages secrets.

Ce jour là pourtant, les ordres reçus par le capitaine Alastor Maugrey étaient bien différents. Vieux vétéran de la police sorcière, il avait au fil des années développé un penchant certain pour les abus de pouvoirs et la violence aurorale. Il pouvait se le permettre, du fait de son immense prestige qui le faisait toujours paraître d'office innocent aux yeux de la justice magique... et jamais la privation n'était un concept traversant son esprit. Aussi, grande fut sa joie lorsqu'il lut les ordres du jour...

 _Liste du nettoyage à effectuer :_

 _\- L'allée des embrumes sera délaissée jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _\- La descente armée devra se faire jusqu'à l'allée des impurs._

 _\- Nettoyage total et définitif._

 _\- Pas de plaintes pour cause de violences aurorales._

Traduction : pas de survivants. Que la traditionnellement traditionnelle tradition soit respectée.

"L'allée des impurs", ainsi nommée par les sorciers traditionnalistes et les Purs, était mieux connue sous le nom de "l'allée des oubliés" par les autres peuples magiques. Il s'agissait d'une discrète prolongation de l'allée des embrumes où les gobelins exerçaient une solide surveillance armée, permettant à une multitude de réfugiés de venir vivre en paix, à peu près à l'abri des persécutions. Loups-garous, elfes de maison libres, strangulots, fées, vampires, nymphes, et même parfois trolls et géants, tout ce petit monde partageait un minuscule bout de terrain emplit à craquer d'un fort sentiment d'unité.

Une rue d'une centaine de mètres de long, pavée de simple pierre blanche, était bordée de tous côtés de magasins de toutes sortes. Potionnistes, maçons magiques, vendeur d'artefacts de toutes sortes, libraires, succursale de Gringotts, et encore bien d'autres, plus de cinquante magasins se succédaient sans interruption, surmontés de plusieurs étages aux balcons et fenêtres emplis de fleurs. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, tout était fait pour que la vie y soit aussi agréable et heureuse que possible.

Cet endroit était comme un trou percé dans la trame de la réalité, comme le disaient si bien ses habitants en faisant référence tout à la fois à la répression ambiante et au fameux _trou de l'Histoire_. Il fallait comprendre par là que leur situation relevait presque du miracle. Seule la faiblesse du ministère britannique, due à la basse population magique des iles, permettait à une communauté non-sorcière de pratiquer ainsi un mélange des peuples, _comme jadis.._.

Les Kalaks étaient une humble famille gobeline. Profitant du congé des parents, elle était venue se détendre au milieu des passants, déguster une glace pour le plaisir des enfants, et jouer dans le parc -le seul morceau de verdure légalement accessible aux peuples non-sorciers à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Il leur faudrait patienter près d'une dizaine d'heures avant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur un banc, et ça ne pourrait durer que cinq minutes top chrono... mais c'était mieux que rien.

Alors que le petit garçon et sa sœur couraient en riant autour des jambes de leurs parents, ceux-ci discutaient heureusement en se serrant la main. « Un jour, nous parviendrons bien à réunir assez d'argent pour financer une journée entière de détente dans une forêt... une vraie forêt, » dit le mari. Sa femme émit quelques doutes. Les passeurs demandaient si cher...

« - Une forêt... j'ai du mal à croire que ça existe réellement. J'ai peur, je t'avoue. Que ferions-nous si les enfants nous demandaient de leur montrer des animaux et qu'il n'y en a pas ? Crois-tu que cela existe réellement ? Les rumeurs disent que les Purs pourchassent les cerfs et les éradiquent sans cesse... »

« - Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Pourquoi les Purs feraient-ils une chose si inutile ? »

« - Ils sont capables de tout... Tu as bien entendu, ils disent eux-mêmes que leur Père Fondateur est revenu... » elle fondit en sanglots, se serrant aussitôt dans les bras de son mari. « J'ai peur... » Il l'enserra tendrement, et resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Lui aussi était effrayé. Mais, mû sar l'habitude, tous deux se forcèrent à la détente en voyant leurs enfants jouer heureusement avec quelques autres.

Ils furent parmi les premières victimes de ce triste jour.

...

Parmi les quelques deux-cent aurors mobilisés pour cette journée particulière se trouvaient nombre de pères de famille, tous plus décidés les uns que les autres à protéger les leurs. L'annonce du _nettoyage de l'allée des impurs_ était tombée quelques instants auparavant, accueillie avec des cris de joie. Enfin, les autorités se décidaient à agir !

Presque chaque semaine, les journaux annonçaient la mort de sorciers tués ou blessés par les impurs. On ne comptait plus les pauvres gens mordus par des loups-garous affamés, et que l'on était obligé d'abattre pour leur épargner une vie d'horreur. Nombre de vampires parcouraient souvent les ombres et dévalisaient n'importe quel passant de _tout leur liquide_... un enfant avait ainsi été assassiné la veille, retrouvé avec deux plaies béantes au niveau du cou, si énormes que sa tête ne tenait plus que par quelques tendons. La semaine dernière, ç'avait été une fillette, découverte comateuse après avoir été violée. Autant dire que la pauvre petite n'avait pas survécu, ses jambes brisées et son bas-ventre déchiré ne pouvant permettre le maintien de sa petite vie. Ce qui valait peut-être mieux pour elle.

L'enquête permit de découvrir que c'était un géant qui avait fait ça. Et cette fois là comme à chacune, les indices convergeaient tous vers l' _allée des impurs_. Ce qui ne cessait d'outrer l'opinion publique. Des manifestations s'organisaient dans le hall du ministère de la magie à chaque fois que les journaux faisaient part d'une nouvelle horreur. Il était grand temps pour la sorcellerie de se débarasser de ce lieu de vices immondes.

L'assaut fut donné au petit matin, alors que tout le monde s'éveillait et que les rues commençaient à s'emplir, et les baguettes crachèrent aussitôt un flot de mort.

...

Alors que retentissait un énorme BANG !, les Fidèles virent soudain des dizaines d'aurors jaillir de tous les côtés du ciel, au moment même où retentissait une explosion. L'entrée secrète reliant l'allée des oubliés à celle des embrumes venait d'être anéantie. Quelques instants plus tard, un second flot d'aurors y apparu, empêchant toute possibilité de fuite.

La panique fut aussitôt totale parmi les civils. Le premier mouvement fut de courir vers l'entrée principale de l'allée, mais les plus rapides furent aussi les plus tôt abattus par la seconde attaque des aurors. Alors on se réfugia dans les magasins, où une farouche défense était organisée avec les moyens du bord. Les magasins de potionnisme virent leur marchandise être jetée en masse sur les attaquants, qui réagirent rapidement avec boucliers et potions explosives.

Les soldats gobelins présents, seuls à avoir une solide formation militaire, tentèrent aussitôt de s'organiser pour résister, mais la surprise et le sous-nombre les submergèrent en un instant, laissant leurs organes faire des envolées lyriques dans les cieux. Pas un n'eut le temps d'emprunter l'un des nombreux passages secrets menant à leur banque.

Le carré de frêle herbe sèche servant de doux parc fut aussitôt incendié, et les flammes alimentées par de nombreux _feudeymon_ qui submergèrent le voisinage et incinérèrent vifs nombre d'innocents. Une crèche offrit un concert de pleurs, qui s'interrompit lorsque la chaleur fit fondre l'orchestre...

...

Dans l'une des plus célèbres boutiques de l'allée, Cynthia Xenger, membre de la respectée famille de nymphes Xenger, prostituées de mère en filles depuis l'époque de l'Union, sursauta en même temps que ses clients de l'instant lorsque sa porte fut enfoncée. Les sortilèges de silence dont sa _chambre de travail_ était garnie les avaient empêchés d'entendre quoi que ce soit en provenance du dehors. La femme et les quatre hommes l'entreprenant furent stupéfixés sans pouvoir réagir. Trainés dehors, on les envoya rejoindre les groupes de _criminels_ prisonniers qui seraient envoyés à Azkaban. Tous, sauf une.

Alastor Maugrey, qui menait l'opération, se devait de faire un exemple par une démonstration d'autorité. Par une exaction, non. Une _démonstration d'autorité_. Il insista bien sur ce mot lorsque son second sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'exécuta finalement.

S'il y avait une chose que les sorciers détestaient farouchement, c'était l'immoralité des impures, comme l'avait si bien appelée le très grand Magelus Soinner, le premier ministre de la magie. Celle des Vélanes était tout particulièrement honnie, mais ces démones ne posaient pas de problème, car ne vivant qu'en France et étant très étroitement surveillées. Il y avait toutefois d'autres variétés de succubes, des femmes réputées pour leur pédophilie, les Nymphes. Elles se caractérisaient par des pouvoirs particuliers, tous liés à la pratique du sexe. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles se prostituaient constamment, et que ce vice était apprécié parmi les impurs. « _Rien de plus que de barbares monstruosités_ », pensa Maugrey en ressentant un haut-le-cœur à l'idée du nombre de "clients" qu'avait dû voir passer la femme qu'on lui amenait. Alors il fit son devoir, celui d'impressionner par l'exemple, tout en espérant à chaque fois ne pas avoir à recommencer.

La tête de la femme roula au sol, tranchée nette, de la semence fraiche s'écoulant aussitôt de la gorge ouverte. Son corps nu fut retourné, ses jambes pétrifiées en position écartée, et alors qu'un pieu remplaçait la colonne vertébrale, la tête faisait de même avec les clients, rentrée de force dans le vagin, jusqu'à le déchirer de tous côtés. Une longue estafilade fut ouverte dans le ventre et l'utérus, laissant apercevoir le visage. C'était là la punition habituelle pour les démones Nymphes. Pour les punir de leur impureté.

L'exemple donné, Maugrey détourna le regard, alors que les journalistes l'accompagnant mitraillaient la scène de leurs flashs et préparaient déjà leurs articles vantant les mérites du célèbre capitaine. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de ces femmes dépravées qu'il punissait ainsi, mais cela n'avait jamais empêché de toujours voir ressurgir leur vice... parfois, les lambeaux de sa conscience lui faisaient se demander si tout cela servait à quelque chose.

Les gobelins de Gringotts, qui veillaient sur l'allée, tentèrent d'intervenir pour arrêter le massacre, mais les aurors s'attendaient à leur venue, et avaient bloqué les accès reliés à la banque, en même temps que celle-ci était cernée pour éviter une sortie depuis cet endroit. Il ne faudrait pas que cette _juste purification_ engendre une nouvelle guerre gobelino-sorcière.

Ayant le champ libre, les aurors réunirent au milieu de l'allée tous les civils survivants, principalement des enfants et des vieux, tous ceux tentant d'opposer une résistance étant aussitôt abattus sans sommation. Nombre de cadavres de femmes enceintes ou d'hommes sans défense étaient foulés par les aurors qui se gargarisaient d'ainsi _protéger leurs enfants_ de tous ces monstres impurs. Partout retentissaient des récits diversement embellis ou déformés des exactions dont les _inférieurs_ s'étaient rendus coupables. Le jeu du _hibou à la lettre déchirée_ fonctionnait à plein régime. **(I)**

Moins d'une heure après le début de l'assaut, une foule de portoloins à destination de la prison d'Azkaban garnit ses froides cellules d'enfants _monstrueux_ et de vieux _immondes_ , sans aucun égard pour leurs cris de pitié. Nombre de vieillards tentèrent de se libérer de la poigne de leurs bourreaux, et parmi ceux qui réussirent, tous tentèrent de se jeter dans le vide en emportant un ou deux enfants avec eux, chutant au milieu des récifs tranchants entourant la prison. D'autres supplièrent les Détraqueurs de mettre fin à leur calvaire, ce qui était rapidement fait, les aurors lançant un avada au cadavre sans hésiter. Il n'entra en cellule que moins de la moitié des pauvres hères qui y étaient destinés, et moins encore survivait toujours le lendemain.

Le bilan de la journée fut de cinq-cent trente-huit morts parmi les habitants de l'allée, et six chez les aurors. Des semaines durant, les journaux se déchainèrent en propagande et mensonges pour justifier cet évènement. Le plus important à leurs yeux était que _la traditionnellement traditionnelle tradition sorcière_ avait été respectée. Comme le dit si bien la très Pure journaliste Rita Skeeter :

« Tout allait bien dans le plus Pur des mondes. »

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire voir que les deux camps, sorciers et non-sorciers (les « sorciers » ne devant pas être confondus avec les Purs), avaient chacun des raisons de se haïr, afin que les aurors de passent pas -pas trop- pour de parfaites ordures. Ça reste encore pas mal déséquilibré, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et vous, vous choisissez quel camp ? Celui des Fidèles effrayés ? Ou celui des sorciers effrayés ?**_

 _ **I. «**_ _Jeu du hibou à la lettre déchirée_ _ **» : comprendre « jeu du téléphone arabe ».**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	16. Susan Bones

NVJM, rédigé du 21 au 22/3/2019, publié le 22/3/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 16 : Susan Bones_

 _« Tous les menteurs sont d'accord : l'Histoire qu'on nous enseigne n'est que la plus Pure vérité. »_

 _Jeudi 3 septembre 1992_

À Poudlard, le petit-déjeuner était comme chaque jour le moment de recevoir le courrier. Lettres, magazines et autres journaux pleuvaient sur les élèves encore à moitié endormis, achevant de les ramener au monde avec de vivifiantes nouvelles de celui-ci.

Dès la réception de la _gazette du sorcier_ , les esprits s'exprimèrent à grands renforts de cris, ravis ou horrifiés. La une faisait part au monde des évènements survenus la veille dans l'allée des oubliés, _l'affreux_ _repaire démoniaque nettoyé par les courageux aurors du bienveillant ministère de la magie_. Ou inversement.

La photo illustrant la première page montrait un cadavre décapité, celui d'une femme plantée à l'envers sur un pieu, sa tête tranchée enfoncée dans son vagin. Nombre de Purs se mirent à applaudir de joie en voyant cela, plusieurs nés-moldus choqués préférant vomir dans leur assiette. Une autre photo faisait un gros plan sur le visage de la suppliciée, avec son nom en légende, Cynthia Xenger...

« - MAMAN ! » hurla soudain une voix stridente à la table des gryffondors. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce cri, pour voir une fragile fillette fondre en pleurs et s'enfuir à toutes jambes par la grande-porte. Après un moment de flottement, McGonagall réagit aussitôt, et abandonna son repas pour aller au secours de la petite Linra. Linra Xenger. Nombre de rires provenant des Purs la poursuivirent au long des couloirs.

À la table des sifflants, les serpenteaux se regardèrent tous quatre d'un air entendu. Il faudrait dès que possible aller aider cette pauvrette...

...

Léo, fraichement re-réparti à Poufsouffle, ne se rendit pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle salle commune qu'après plusieurs jours. En vérité, il se contrefichait de ses camarades avec un remarquable brio. Tout ce qui lui importait était la constitution aussi efficace que possible de ce menu détail qu'il avait révélé vouloir mettre en place lors des discussions politiques avec les Grangers. À savoir, la prise du pouvoir dans le monde magique. La seule et unique raison de son changement de maison était d'avoir un accès facilité à leurs salles communes, pour repérer les têtes les plus capables. Les creusants n'étaient que les seconds de la série de repérages qu'il entendait mener, et certaines têtes semblaient déjà intéressantes. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Construire une équipe capable qui le suivrait aveuglément lors de ses projets politiques était nécessaire à leur réussite.

Greda Piotrdottir était une septième année réputée particulièrement douée en métamorphoses, du moins dans la théorisation de ce domaine. Cela traduisait des capacités intellectuelles non-négligeables, et de fait intéressantes. Léo se dirigea vers elle, occupée qu'elle était à lire dans le coin cheminée de la salle commune, et l'aborda sans hésiter un instant. « Grumble ! » salua-t-il. Elle releva la tête lentement, et un instant plus tard, il se faisait rembarrer sèchement. La façon dont il avait traité les poufsouffles durant sa première année n'avait plu à personne. Eux qui étaient fiers de creuser la terre, et se gargarisaient d'être les fondations du monde sorcier, se faire nommer _vermisseaux_ au détour de multiples grognements n'était pas pour leur plaire. Sans compter aussi avec sa fâcheuse tendance à comparer leurs constructions sociales à des tas de boue ou d'excréments.

 _J'ai trop l'habitude de voir tout le monde m'obéir sans discuter_ , pensa humblement Léo, avant de rayer ce qualificatif de son vocabulaire. _Va falloir qu'ils se soumettent en vitesse !_

Sa seconde tentative de sociabilisation se solda par un même échec, suivie par la troisième, et bientôt la dixième. Les poufsouffles étaient réputés pour leur bonne camaraderie, et c'était vrai, mais encore fallait-il pour cela s'exprimer en autre chose qu'onomatopées désagréables et compliments négatifs, ce qui n'était pas le fort de notre ami. C'est ainsi que moins d'une heure après son entrée, un Léo parfaitement bredouille en vint à s'adresser à l'occupante du dernier fauteuil non-encore investigué. « Grumblesoir ! » la salua-t-il.

...Aucune réponse. Elle était bien trop occupée à lire.

« - Grr ! » Être ignoré, il n'en fallait pas plus pour l'agacer ! Il lui arracha son livre, énervé par toutes ses déconvenues de la soirée... provoquant aussitôt une étrange réaction. Ce qui vint entre ses mains crochues de grognon n'était pas le sujet de lecture, mais une diversion sensée dissimuler un autre ouvrage, très ancien et à l'air peu apprécié, au vu des coups de couteau semblant l'avoir transpercé au fil des âges.

Susan Bones, jeune fille de seconde année, réagit comme l'éclair à la disparition de sa sommaire protection, referma son livre pour aussitôt le fourrer dans son sac, qui lui-même fut serré entre ses bras sans attendre, comme par crainte qu'il ne soit volé. Tout cela avait été fait en quelques secondes et en un complet silence. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir qui l'avait surprise en train d'étudier cet ouvrage _pas très légal_ , son visage pâle de peur devint soudain pivoine en reconnaissant... « Seigneur Léonard ? » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, avant de se reprendre en sursautant, maugréant « qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » d'un air faussement grognon.

 _Voilà qui est intéressant_ , se dit Léo. Et il s'assit à son côté, sur le même fauteuil, la poussant pour se faire de la place. Croisant les bras et regardant dans le lointain, il lui murmura sur un ton innocent ne lui allant pas du tout, assez bas pour que personne n'entende : « Nul doute que le ministère serait ravi d'apprendre l'existence de l'un des derniers volumes interdits datant de l'époque de l'Union... » Il sentit aussitôt la jeune fille trembler à ses côtés.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi barbares ! Je ne suis pas une impure, je... » Elle n'acheva pas et se leva soudain, fuyant à toutes jambes dans son dortoir. En tant qu'habitué des manipulations, Léo devinait sans aucune peine quelles pensées devaient traverser son esprit, qui devait être déchiré entre la nécessité de _faire disparaître les preuves_ , autrement dit incinérer cet ouvrage éminemment interdit dans les flammes d'une cheminée, ou bien épargner cette relique miraculeusement survivante des affres du temps, quitte à être dénoncée et condamnée à mort.

« - Eh ! Le grognon ! » interpella soudain une voix. Léo ne lui prêta aucune attention, et s'en alla à la suite de sa proie, grimpant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. « Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » s'énerva l'inconnu. « T'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Susan ! » C'était de nouveau l'esprit poufsouffle qui parlait. Toujours aussi inutilement.

 _Si ces imbéciles savaient ce que je leur réserve_ , rit mentalement notre ami. Personne ne pensa à lui demander pourquoi les sortilèges de garde ne l'empêchaient pas de gravir les escaliers des filles. L'esprit poufsouffle, de nouveau. Qu'il puisse être un prédateur ne leur venait pas un seul instant à l'esprit. Ils ne concernaient tout simplement pas les eunuques.

La chambre des filles de seconde année était comme toutes les autres dans chaque maison, avec deux rangées de lits à baldaquin, une épaisse moquette au sol, une cheminée à l'opposée d'une unique fenêtre, et une armoire personnelle à côté de chaque couche. Léo inspecta les lieux par habitude, repérant les issues de secours et les moyens de défense, puis alla inspecter la fenêtre pour identifier les possibles chemins de fuite par les toits. On n'était jamais assez paranoïaque.

Pendant tout ce temps, il fut attentivement fixé par l'œil inquisiteur de sa victime qui le voyait aller avec une angoisse folle, assise sur son lit, sac serré entre ses bras. Elle finit par craquer, et s'écria : « mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » Il ne répondit pas de suite, et vint lentement à ses côtés, la toisant de haut, bras croisés et regard d'acier.

Le duel ne regard fut remporté avant même son commencement. Il avait bien veillé à mettre la jeune Susan dans un état d'esprit ne lui permettant pas de l'emporter. « Dis-moi, pourquoi lisais-tu un tel livre ? » ordonna-t-il plutôt que ne demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lisais juste mon livre de cours ! » Léo ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer. De la déstabiliser. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour la voir craquer, et s'effondrer en pleurs. Pitoyable. C'était toujours un tel plaisir de manipuler des gamins.

» Tu parleras à personne de ce que tu as vu, hein ? » pleurnicha-t-elle en le regardant, essayant de l'émouvoir avec un regard de boursouf battu. Ce qui aurait pu fonctionner, si seulement il avait été capable de sentiments positifs. Au lieu de cela, ça ne fit que l'endurcir encore un peu plus.

« - Réponds-moi. Pourquoi lisais-tu un livre dédié à _la Cause_ ? »

« - Personne ne peut nous entendre ? » Elle murmura ça sur un ton terrorisé. Si des sortilèges espions du ministère ou des Purs la surprenaient, elle serait immédiatement condamnée à mort, sans procès ni sommation.

« - J'aime l'Histoire. J'adore ça. Je veux devenir historienne. Et je veux étudier le Trou ! Cette période mystérieuse me passionne. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses passionnantes à apprendre à son sujet ! » Elle voulait parler du célèbre _Trou de l'Histoire_ , un pan entier de l'Histoire de la magie, dont la période Européenne était farouchement censurée par tous les ministères. Le moindre soupçon de détention _d'informations interdites_ vous valait immédiatement d'être exécuté.

« - Et que penses-tu de ce que tu as déjà lu ? »

« - Euh, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Ce livre là parle de ce qui est arrivé juste après. Il ne contient aucune information sur le Trou. » Léo la regarda l'air sceptique. « Vraiment, je le jure ! Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal ! Je veux étudier le Trou, oui, mais je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne le ferai que si j'obtiens un jour l'autorisation du ministère ! Gloire au ministère ! Gloire à nos Parents ! Gloire à la Pureté ! L'Histoire qu'on nous enseigne n'est que la plus _Pure_ vérité ! » Sa voix chevrotante emplie de terreur indiquait sans possibilité d'autre interprétation qu'elle ne récitait ces _gloires_ que dans l'espoir d'être épargnée si on la surprenait.

« - Et que penses-tu de la Cause ? » C'était là une mystérieuse demande pour qui ignorait les principaux évènements du passé magique.

« - C'est une super idée ! Et... oups ! » Elle posa les mains sur sa bouche à toute vitesse, comme pour se forcer à se taire. Mince, sa langue avait fourchée ! Des larmes lui parurent soudain au coin des yeux, et tous ses efforts ne purent les tarir alors que se faisait la compréhension de ce qui allait lui arriver. C'était fini, sa condamnation allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre ! Des aurors viendraient tôt ou tard l'abattre comme la chienne qu'elle était désormais aux yeux du ministère, sa famille serait soupçonnée de complicité et mise à mort sans procès, tous leurs biens détruits, leur nom honni à jamais...

Léo la regarda pleurer sans retenue pendant quelques minutes, absolument statique et insensible. Il se contrefichait d'avoir à la consoler. En vérité, qu'elle s'épuise mentalement ne pouvait que faciliter ses prochaines manipulations.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se reprit tant bien que mal, les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant, l'esprit éreinté et ne pensant qu'à dormir pour oublier, Léo lui lança un simple « suis-moi », et il quitta le dortoir à grands pas. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que jaillir de son lit, saisir son sac par réflexe pour ne pas laisser _de preuves_ en arrière, et s'engouffrer en courant par la porte pour suivre son tortionnaire. Plutôt lui que d'autres.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune des poufsouffles, gagnant les cachots et la direction des zones les plus reculées des sous-sols. « Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, terrorisée tant par leur précédente discussion qu'à cause des ombres de la nuit. Le château diminuait cruellement ses lumières après le couvre-feu, ce qui était facile pour un esprit craintif. Il ne lui répondit pas, ce qui signifiait sans équivoque un franc « silence ». Elle se tut donc, n'en ressentant qu'encore plus d'inquiétude.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta contre un mur, non loin d'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, et se tourna vers elle. « Il y a ici un couloir, » lui annonça-t-il en montrant un des nombreux piliers de soutènement garnissant les profondeurs.

« - Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - J'ai dit, il y a ici un couloir. Tu es autorisée à passer. » Le regard lancé avec ces mots signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il se répète de nouveau. Elle se concentra donc sur cette phrase, la répétant en boucle dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas. Alors sous ses yeux stupéfaits, la matière du mur se distordit progressivement, comme un flux de chaleur déformant l'air et la vision en plein été, et laissa finalement apparaître un nouveau passage.

« - Un fidélitas ! Tu as réussi à en lancer un ?! »

« - Je suis cracmol, idiote, » maugréa-t-il en s'avançant dans le passage, retrouvant à l'improviste son caractère grognon. Il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité du couloir, et après quelques instants de marche, se retourna vers elle. « Oublie tes vieux bouquins. Trop risqué. Voici ta nouvelle source d'informations. » Et il s'écarta pour montrer un tableau animé. Susan ouvrit la bouche toute grande en reconnaissant...

« - ...Merlin ?! »

Autrement dit, et selon la légende, l'un des principaux acteurs des évènements du Trou de l'Histoire.

Une voix interrompit soudain le trio. « Oh, Léo ! Tu tombes ! On s'organise un concours d'échecs dans le dortoir, tu veux partici... » Harry, revenant de son petit coin à potions, se tut en voyant une inconnue, prit par totale surprise. Léo, en amicale compagnie ? C'était incroyable !

L'étonnement passé, le serpenteau se reprit avec un petit sourire malicieux, et doubla Léo et l'inconnue pour s'engouffrer dans le passage laissé par le tableau. « Tout le monde ! Léo s'est trouvé une petite amie ! » Et il éclata d'un franc rire, heureux de sa blague qui lui permettrait de charrier son camarade pendant quelques jours. Celui-ci imaginait d'ailleurs déjà le prochain réveil glacé que l'inconscient allait subir.

Se retournant vers Susan en soupirant imperceptiblement, rare démonstration de sentiments, il lui lança simplement : « Grumblevenue dans ton nouveau dortoir. »

...

Susan fut accueillie avec une grande joie parmi la petite troupe des Serpenteaux. Hermione fut toute particulièrement ravie de ne plus être la seule serpentelle, et montra leur dortoir à sa nouvelle amie avec toute une profusion de mots ravis, surtout lorsqu'elle comprit finalement qu'Harry avait plaisanté en prétendant que la nouvelle venue n'était pas la petite amie de Léo.

Ce même Léo, malgré ce semblant de sociabilisation, n'en était pas moins tout autant impoli qu'auparavant. Sans aucun égard pour quiconque, il convoquait régulièrement Susan dans le coin-salon de leur salle commune privée, l'interrogeant sur un bon nombre de sujets d'Histoire, demandant des références pour des ouvrages à étudier, ou philosophant sur toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins en rapport avec le passé.

Quelques jours après l'agrandissement de sa petite communauté, Léo passa à la suite de ses recherches de pions à manipuler en demanda un entretien au directeur. Il l'obtint rapidement, et le soir venu se dirigea vers la gargouille gardienne des appartements directoriaux. Le passage lui fut aussitôt ouvert, l'autorisation ayant été précédemment donnée, et il grimpa les escaliers pour finalement ouvrir la porte sans frapper. Dumbledore le fixa dès son arrivée, interrompant son travail administratif pour pleinement se concentrer sur l'arrivant. Il était l'un des Léonard. Et on ne plaisantait pas avec les nuisibles potentiels.

Et commença un duel de regards.

Léo s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil des invités sans cesser de fixer son interlocuteur, pas le moins du monde gêné par ces mouvements, puis se concentra pleinement sur la discussion oculaire. Il lui était déjà auparavant arrivé de perdre de tels affrontements, mais ça n'avait toujours été que contre une seule et unique personne, qui disposait _d'arguments_ très convainquants. En dehors de cette personne, nul ne pouvait l'emporter face à sa volonté.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration, et se repositionna dans son fauteuil pour se redonner une contenance. « Bonsoir monsieur Léonard. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? »

« - Bonsoir monsieur Dumbledore, » répondit Léo en affectant aussitôt un ton charmeur qui fit _raisonner_ une multitude d'alertes dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. « Je viens pour discuter politique. » Un regard éminemment soupçonneux répondit aussitôt à son air innocent. L'innocence chez lui était synonyme de manipulation. Dans le plus optimiste des cas.

« - Vraiment. Et de quel sujet précis ? »

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous êtes le grand-manitou suprême du conseil international des mages et sorciers, et le directeur du Maggenmagot. » Il se fichait de lui !

« - En effet. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« - Vous avez un pédigrée particulièrement inintéressant. » Les buissons se froncèrent par réflexe.

« - J'ai fait de mon mieux, » éluda Dumbledore en secouant la main.

« - De votre mieux dans un monde sans grand intérêt, en effet. Ne seriez-vous pas intéressé par le fait d'achever votre carrière par... _plus intéressant_ ? »

« - Où voulez-vous en venir, jeune homme ? » finit par demander le vieillard, agacé. « Vous ne m'avez sans doute pas demandé cet entretien simplement pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. » Il fixa son élève par delà ses lunettes en demi-lune, caressant sa barbe-cravate en un air d'intense réflexion.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis de la lignée des Léonard. »

« - En effet... »

« - En vérité, je suis de la lignée, oui, mais je ne suis pas encore un de ses _symboles_. La plupart des membres des Léonard n'ont en fait rien fait de particulier. » Dumbledore fronça les buissons en entendant ça, suspectant aussitôt ce que ça pouvait signifier.

« - Vous voulez donc dire... »

« - Je ne suis pas encore un Léonard digne de notre Créateur. Mais j'y travaille activement. » Et, se levant, il toisa Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, entamant un nouveau duel de regards qu'il savait déjà devoir emporter. « Nul doute que ma cause _est la bonne_ ». Autrement dit, _"serez-vous un pion de gré, ou de force ?"_

C'était ainsi que les manipulateurs nés s'adressaient l'un à l'autre.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Je trouve Léo détestable. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'adore ce perso ! ^^ Il est très complexe à saisir, mais dès qu'on le comprend, on ne peut s'empêcher de le respecter. Du moins c'est mon idée en tant qu'auteur. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	17. Les Envoyés

NVJM, rédigé les 28 et 29/3/2019, publié le 29/3/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 17 : Les Envoyés_

 _« …le premier Envoyé, gloire à lui, a été agressé de tous côtés par les impurs et a jadis échoué dans sa divine mission. Blessé en son âme, il quitta ce monde peu après avoir été sauvé des griffes impures par nos héroïques ancêtres. Gloire à lui ! Gloire au plus grand des Purs après nos Parentaux ! » Une croyance Pure._

 _22 septembre 1992_

Poudlard se réveilla ce matin là en une fébrile effervescence. En se rendant au petit-déjeuner, serpentards et poufsouffles furent surpris de découvrir qu'aucun professeur n'était présent pour surveiller le repas. Plus étonnant encore, aucun gryffon ni aigle ne se trouvait là. Un bruit d'active discussion montant des étages, nombre d'élèves s'y rendirent, nos amis serpenteaux étant parmi les premiers à aller enquêter. « Léo ! Que se passe-t-il ? » demandèrent-ils à leur grognon d'ami en le voyant en retrait, observant tout un attroupement.

« - Grumble ! » fut la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de dire, avant que la voix défaite de Dumbledore ne retentisse, demandant qu'on libère le passage. Et alors que tout le monde obéissait, il apparut au milieu de la foule, faisant léviter une civière recouverte d'un drap blanc. Les serpenteaux stupéfaits devinèrent aussitôt ce qu'il s'était produit. Une main tombant soudain, déséquilibrée, leur fit reconnaître les rides de Rusard. Une queue de chat hirsute l'accompagnant confirma leur prémonition.

Le directeur parti, suivi par ses professeurs, les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle. Relevant la tête, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Blaise et Susan purent voir que nombre de leurs camarades pointaient l'un des murs. Il semblait y avoir une étrange inscription. S'approcher pour mieux la distinguer leur coûta nombre de coups de coude, tout le monde ayant la même idée. Seul Léo resta en arrière, montant la garde, mains dans les poches et fermement serrées sur ses couteaux, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie. Ses amis ne furent pas déçus de leur peine, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise qui le fit froidement ricaner. Qu'ils pouvaient s'émouvoir pour peu de choses...

 _« Il a été purifié comme tous doivent l'être. Les autres suivront. La chambre des secrets exercera la justice. Gloire au seigneur des ténèbres ! »_

Tracées à la baguette par un sort perforant, gravées sur le mur et recouvertes de sang -d'un sang à la source facile à deviner-, bourreaux capitales d'une victime condamnée à cette peine, ces lettres transpercèrent l'esprit de nombre d'enfants. Dès que les premiers élèves eurent lu ce message mystérieux, des dizaines se mirent à pleurer en voyant ce spectacle effrayant, tout autant incompréhensible qu'appréhensible. Les questions fusaient déjà de toutes parts. Comment cela, un _seigneur des ténèbres_ ? Y aurait-il de nouveau un fou tentant de prendre le pouvoir par la magie noire ?

Du côté des élèves Purs, l'on se demandait si c'était là l'œuvre du Père Fondateur. Serait-Il venu à Poudlard pour créer un nouvel autel pour ses fidèles ? Là encore, les rumeurs allèrent bon train, bien que d'une nature différente que pour leurs camarades non-religieux...

...

Les cours de la matinée furent annulés, les professeurs ayant bien mieux à faire qu'enseigner. Entre les traumatisés ayant vu le cadavre avant son évacuation et l'hystérie générale due aux rumeurs, ils n'eurent pas un instant à eux, courant partout pour calmer les élèves apeurés et réprimer les débuts de disputes. Le midi venu, l'ordre tomba pour la totalité des élèves d'être présents dans la grande-salle, sous peine d'être gravement punis... Craignant la présence au sein du château d'un assassin, le directeur Dumbledore annonça de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

« - Compte tenu du récent évènement, et au vu des risques qui y sont associés, le couvre-feu sera désormais renforcé, prenant effet à partir de vingt-et-une heures... »

« - Grumble ! » Quelqu'un grogna de mécontentement assez fort pour que la salle entière l'entende.

« - ...Interdiction est désormais faite de s'aventurer dans les couloirs sans la présence d'au moins un professeur en guise d'escorte... »

« - Grumble ! »

« - ...Les cours d'astronomie sont annulés jusqu'à ce que le coupable ait été appréhendé. »

« - GRUMBLE ! »

« - Vous avez une remarque à faire, monsieur Léonard ? » demanda Dumbledore, agacé par cette réaction, lui qui espérait faire de l'effet par une forte sévérité.

Le regardant froidement durant le discours, Léo se redressa d'un bond dès qu'on lui proposa la parole, et vint en quelques pas se planter droit devant son supérieur. « Vous n'êtes qu'un petit couillon, voilà ma remarque ! » McGonagall jaillit aussitôt, outrée. Oser insulter le directeur !

« - Monsieur Léonard ! Cinquante points en moins à Serpen... à Poufsouffle, et dix heures de retenue ! » Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, croisant les bras dans le dos et se mettant à faire les cent pas devant la table des professeurs.

« - Vos mesures de sécurité ne sont que de la merde ! Alignement de la totalité des élèves devant un peloton d'exécution, voilà comment faire ! Véritaserum pour tout le monde ! Torture pour les récalcitrants ! Et sitôt le coupable trouvé, on l'abat sans sommation ! Voilà comment faire ! De la volonté dans la dureté ! Du courage ! » Il se tut là, regardant le directeur en l'attente de son approbation. Celui-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, et fit comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

« - ...Les cours sont annulés pour la journée. Tous les élèves doivent rester dans leur salle commune jusqu'à demain. J'attends que tout le monde prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation. »

Être ignoré, il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire voir rouge à Léo. Un « GRUMBLE ! » d'une force particulièrement mémorable retentit soudain, et il se jeta en avant, saisit Dumbledore par la barbe pour le tirer à sa hauteur, et lui asséna une claque retentissante qui scotcha de stupéfaction toute la salle. Puis il s'en alla, sans le moins du monde respecter les ordres reçus.

L'annonce des points retirés et des retenues tomba alors qu'il était déjà loin.

...

Qu'un meurtre ait lieu à Poudlard ne pouvait rester loin des oreilles du ministère de la magie. Le directeur reçu le ministre Fudge dès le soir du drame, mais fut grandement déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait aucun auror dépêché pour aider à sécuriser l'école. Après tout, le défunt Rusard « n'était qu'un inférieur de cracmol », pour ne reprendre que les plus polis mots exprimés par le politicien. De son point de vue, la _suppression_ d'un cracmol était un service rendu à la société. Il s'en fallu de peu que Dumbledore ne le chasse à grands renforts de sorts.

Une semaine après eut lieu un second meurtre. Un jeune garçon de première année fut retrouvé effondré au sol, le corps étrangement dur, et le même message que précédemment gravé dans un mur non loin de lui. _« Il a été purifié comme tous doivent l'être. Les autres suivront. La chambre des secrets exercera la justice. Gloire au seigneur des ténèbres ! »_ Le fait qu'il s'agisse cette fois-ci d'un Pur sembla grandement déranger ceux-ci, mais ils trouvèrent bien vite la réinterprétation de la réalité qu'il leur fallait dans le répertoire de biais et sophismes offert par leur religion. Le mort fut érigé en "béni", et des cérémonies organisées pour célébrer le fait qu'il ait été "sanctifié par nos Parents".

Les jours suivants, Léo passa le plus clair de son temps avec Susan, discutant avec elle de nombre de sujets d'Histoire. Les autres serpenteaux s'étonnèrent un temps de cette proximité, presque de cette politesse dont faisait preuve leur camarade, mais eurent bientôt d'autres choses à penser. À plusieures reprises, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à des Purs pratiquant leur culte de l'horrible manière dont ils avaient déjà fait preuve auparavant. Plusieurs elfes de maison furent sacrifiés sans que le directeur ou les professeurs ne puissent rien y faire, les menaces de renvoi étant sans aucun effet. Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient rester statiques en voyant leurs amis être ainsi mis à mort pour des questions religieuses qu'ils étaient très loin de partager. Aussi, à chaque fois où ils en eurent l'occasion, ils entrainèrent Neville et Blaise avec eux pour mettre fin au massacre, n'hésitant pas à recourir aux poings pour Harry et aux castrations pour Hermione, chaque fois où les baguettes ne suffisaient pas.

Ces tentatives de répression conjointes s'organisèrent de tous côtés, des élèves révoltés par "l'horreur Pure" rejoignant nos amis, et d'autres outrés par "l'impureté" des infidèles veillant à monter une vigilante garde. Chaque camp ainsi formé eut fort à faire, les agressions ayant lieu parfois chaque semaine, aussitôt suivies par de ferventes prières des Purs et une toute aussi active tentative d'empêchement serpentellienne.

Les professeurs eux-mêmes, par delà leur emploi du temps débordé, se montrèrent divisés sur le comportement à adopter. Certains, tels Dumbledore ou McGonagall, s'opposaient avec la plus extrême sévérité au culte Pur, sans toutefois avoir le pouvoir de l'interdire à cause des pressions et menaces exercées par le conseil de l'école. D'autres en revanche, comme madame Chourave ou le nouveau professeur Lockart, prenaient activement part aux prières, avec une ferveur n'ayant rien à envier à leurs plus fanatiques élèves. Ils se contentaient d'assister aux sacrifices, et non de les pratiquer, mais nul ne doutait que cela était simplement par prudence, pour ne pas froisser leur employeur et pouvoir conserver leur poste.

Fidèle à leur promesse muette, nos amis cherchèrent à aider dans sa peine la petite Linra Xenger, figure connue pour sa timidité et sa maigreur extrêmes, pauvresse désormais orpheline et éprouvée sans cesse, car cible des Purs et des divers racistes de par son impureté publiquement révélée. L'accostant à de nombreuses reprises, elle se montra très méfiante, fuyant farouchement les garçons et n'écoutant que les filles. Elle refusa toutefois de venir dans leur dortoir, révélant être déjà aidée par _le bon professeur Lockart_ , qui à n'en pas douter méritait là encore sa réputation de brave homme. Il se montrait aux petits soins avec elle.

...

Alors qu'octobre arrivait, Harry et Hermione profitèrent d'une des traditionnelles discussions de leur groupe pour poser une question qui les taraudait.

Au fil du temps, tous six, Léo inclut, avaient prit l'habitude de se réunir dans leur coin salon, autour d'un beau feu de cheminée, pour discuter de sujets sérieux, répondre chacun aux questions des autres et ainsi veiller à mieux comprendre le monde les entourant. Ainsi Harry et Hermione répondaient-ils aux nombreuses interrogations sur le monde Moldu que se posaient leurs camarades nés-sorciers, et ceux-ci faisaient-ils de même réciproquement.

Ce soir là, Léo ne se joignit pas à la séance, grognant qu'il n'avait pas le temps et préférant aller discuter avec le tableau de Merlin, s'asseyant au sol face à lui en s'exprimant aussitôt en une langue inconnue de ses amis. Comme souvent. Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas longtemps attention.

« - Blaise, » commença Harry, « il y a une question que je me pose concernant la religion Pure. » Hermione acquiesça, pressée d'y trouver une réponse. Nombre d'ouvrages consultés à ce sujet ne leur avaient pas permis de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tant les mots étaient cryptiques et perdus dans des flots d'un très complexe vocabulaire religieux. « Dans leurs prières, les Purs se sont mis à parler d'un certain « envoyé ». De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Leur camarade hésita un instant à le leur expliquer, et eut envie de déléguer la tâche à Susan, qui s'était levée tel l'éclair et fouillait déjà dans la masse de livres d'Histoire emplissant la bibliothèque que Merlin lui avait faite apparaître. La réponse n'allait pas tarder à tomber, sans aucun doute. Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait rien à se taire, il se lança donc. « C'est simple à comprendre, mais comme d'habitude, les implications sont très complexes. Dans la religion Pure, le nombre seize est considéré comme sacré, comme la plus haute perfection possible à atteindre, cela depuis les origines mêmes du culte. Mais à côté, les Parents ne sont pourtant qu'au nombre de quinze. Cela créée de fait un problème de compatibilité. Comment le nombre de nos Parents pourrait-il être inférieur à celui du nombre qu'ils ont eux-mêmes déclaré sacré ? »

» Il existe trois réponses différentes à cela. La première estime qu'ils ont simplement compté parmi eux la figure de la Mère Magie, soit la femme qui leur a donné naissance à tous. C'est possible, et j'avoue que c'est la plus belle et simple façon de résoudre le problème, à mon sens. Mais c'est discuté, car Mère Magie est en même temps toujours très clairement mise à part des Parents, et révérée très différemment.

» La seconde réponse possible est très mal vue du clergé. Elle prétend qu'il y aurait à l'origine eut seize Parents, probablement une femme de plus pour rétablir l'équilibre, mais qu'elle aurait trahi au moment de la création de la Pureté, et se serait de fait faite éliminer par ses frères et sœurs, entraînant le célibat du Fondateur. Cette hypothèse est très peu probable, et très mal vue.

» La troisième et dernière réponse envisagée est celle des Envoyés. Elle est aussi, et de très loin, considérée comme la plus probable, car officiellement, elle a déjà été réalisée. Elle consiste simplement en le fait de dire qu'un jour, nos Parents éliront parmi les fidèles à la Pureté quelqu'un qui serait tout particulièrement digne de la Pureté, et le soumettraient à diverses épreuves pour vérifier s'il est bel et bien à leur mesure. Et si oui, alors cet individu rejoindrait la Parentèle et deviendrait le seizième Parent. »

Harry et Hermione ingurgitèrent tout cela en silence, se regardant sombrement. Déjà ils imaginaient toutes les folies qui allaient leur être annoncées, rites diversement glauques et sanglants mettant en scène les croyances relatives à ces Envoyés. Susan leur montra rapidement le passage d'un livre où tout cela était décrit. « Et tu as dit que cette croyance avait déjà été réalisée ? »

« - En quelque sorte, oui. Il y a déjà eu à deux reprises quelqu'un que les Purs ont considéré comme Envoyé. Plus précisément, pour le premier, un Pur qui a fait montre de capacités si exceptionnelles que le clergé a été unanime à le porter aux cieux. Il faut bien comprendre que ce sont là des personnages _réels_ , et que ce n'est que par la suite que la religion y a accolé des croyances.

» Le premier Envoyé est né au début de l'époque que les moldus nomment _moyen-âge_ , la date précise étant aujourd'hui inconnue. On sait juste grâce à quelques sources éparses qu'il était déjà adulte vers l'an 950, sans qu'il ne soit précisé s'il était alors jeune ou déjà vieux. Venu au monde dans une famille de Purs réputée particulièrement fervente, il était d'une puissance magique innée colossale. Les ouvrages de l'époque nous décrivent qu'il réalisait instinctivement dans son berceau des faits magiques que même des adultes ont bien du mal à réaliser, même encore maintenant alors que nous offrons une solide formation pendant toute l'adolescence. C'est vous dire sa puissance.

» L'ensemble de la Pureté apprit bien évidemment très vite l'existence d'un Pur aussi exceptionnel, et l'enfant grandit entouré d'offrandes et d'honneurs. Dès que possible, soit plus tôt que la normale car il se montra d'une précocité là encore incroyable, il reçut une éducation très sévère et complète, afin que sa puissance ne lui monte pas à la tête -ce qui était une crainte très compréhensible je pense.

» L'enfant devint un adolescent exceptionnel, d'une intelligence inouïe, puis un adulte formidable. Dès que possible, ses parents l'emmenèrent avec eux purifier des impurs, autrement dit massacrer des moldus et d'autres peuples magiques, et il s'y montra tout particulièrement doué, parvenant grâce à sa puissance exceptionnelle à débloquer nombre de situations de statuquo dans les diverses guerres de l'époque.

» Déjà dès sa naissance, nombre de gens le considérèrent comme _envoyé par les Parents_ , mais ce n'est toutefois que suite à un évènement particulier qu'il devint une véritable légende de la Pureté. L'on raconte qu'alors que l'armée de la Pureté dont il faisait partie se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe, forcée de faire le siège d'une très grande ville impure et étant en bien trop faible nombre pour cela, le premier Envoyé, excédé par les impurs et encouragé par le clergé, fit jaillir toute sa puissance et enfonça les portes, et qu'avant même que ses camarades ne puissent le rejoindre à toutes jambes, il avait déjà _purifié_ la totalité de la population, décapitant chaque individu selon le rite, érigeant des pyramides de morceaux et accomplissant ensuite avec grande ferveur les ablutions les plus Pures qui soient. » Susan ajouta aussitôt :

« - Autrement dit, et selon des standards qui n'ont pas changés depuis, assassiner les enfants et les faire manger par impérium à leurs parents, puis castrer et égorger tous les hommes, violer les femmes une à une avant de leur trancher la tête pour l'enfoncer dans leur vagin, et découper les pénis, testicules, seins et utérus pour en faire des tas et les offrir par le feu à la gloire des Parents, avant de finalement se baigner dans le sang des victimes. » Elle avait dit ces mots avec le ton neutre caractérisant sa longue habitude d'historienne à réciter tout cela sans s'émouvoir. Bien évidemment, les rites ne consistaient pas simplement en assassinats, il y avait nombre de croyances accolées et tout un cérémoniel par derrière. Mais cela ne changeait que très peu le résultat.

Blaise reprit : « Après cet évènement, l'adulation dont le premier envoyé était l'objet devint une adoration qui le vit vénéré par le peuple à l'égal des Parents, à un point tel que le clergé ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'ignorer, et dû réagir. C'est à ce moment là que naquit l'idée des Envoyés. Le reste de sa vie est ponctué d'encore plusieurs évènements de ce genre, et de bien d'autres de toutes sortes. L'on raconte qu'à sa mort, très vieil homme, il mit lui-même fin à ses jours en déchaînant sa magie au milieu d'une foule de fidèles, offrant sa vie à la gloire des Parents et bénissant tous les fidèles l'entourant en divisant sa magie en chacun d'eux. C'est depuis une forme de suicide rituel. Exsuder sa magie au point de faire cuire son corps et de le réduire en cendres. Peu de gens y parviennent, car cela nécessite une très grande puissance, mais lui n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire. L'on dit même que sa mort provoqua un gigantesque incendie dans la capitale Pure de l'époque. »

Il acheva là, et Susan ajouta, en insistant bien sur ce point : « il faut préciser qu'il s'agit là de la version Pure, ou autrement dit _légale_. La totalité des ouvrages dont elle est issue ont été écrits _après_ les évènements du Trou de l'Histoire. Il est tout à fait possible que la réalité soit très différente. La seule source non-censurée datant d'avant, dont Blaise vous a parlée tout à l'heure, ne fait que donner une approximation de son âge. On ne sait pas précisément quand il est mort. Et il existe même d'autres versions contant qu'il a été assassiné par les impurs, ou qu'il est mort dans son lit, ou en ermite, etcetera. »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en se regardant sombrement, prenant toute la mesure de ce que le fanatisme Pur pouvait provoquer. Blaise continua. « Concernant le second Envoyé, je sais moins de choses, car son existence n'est considérée que de façon très... étrange. Il a été annoncé voici seulement un peu plus d'un an, avec une ferveur exceptionnelle, puis après à peine un mois, il n'y a plus rien eu, et le clergé lui-même défend avec un extrême radicalisme d'en parler. »

Les serpenteaux éduqués non-Purs se regardèrent étonnés. Voici seulement un an de cela ? C'était tout récent ! « Et... qui étaient ces Envoyés ? Le premier ? »

Blaise ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant en entendant cette question. Il aurait préféré ne pas y répondre, mais tenait trop à l'amitié de ses camarades pour leur cacher quelque chose les concernant de si près. Aussi se redressa-t-il dans son fauteuil pour prendre ses aises, cherchant son courage, et en profita pour jeter un long regard droit sur le tableau de Merlin, qui était toujours en discussion avec Léo. Un regard très insistant.

« ...Et qui est le second Envoyé ? » questionna Hermione d'une voix surprise, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

Le regard de Blaise n'eut qu'à peine à se décaler.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Surpris ? Ou vous aviez déjà deviné ? N'hésitez pas à commenter !**_

 _Petit topo de vocabulaire :_

 _Serpenteaux :_ Le groupe formé par Harry, Neville, Hermione, Blaise et Susan. Du fait de ses grognements à chaque fois qu'on lui propose, Léo n'est pas compté dedans (même si ses grognements sont peut-être un acquiescement aux invitations... mystère).

 _Serpenteau(s), serpentelle(s) :_ les garçons et les filles du groupe.

 _Serpentien, serpentellienne :_ adjectifs issus du nom du groupe.

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	18. Talents

NVJM, rédigé le 2/4/2019, publié le 5/4/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 18 : Talents_

 _« Il est des gens qui ont des talents inouïs si jeunes qu'on les croirait prédestinés à réussir dans ces domaines. Moi, j'ai tué dès ma naissance. » Léo._

 _Mi-octobre 1992_

Près d'un mois avait passé depuis l'assassinat de Rusard, et les agressions continuaient joyeusement. Il y avait eu trois nouveaux morts, des élèves de diverses années, presque un par semaine en moyenne. À chaque fois était retrouvée la même étrange inscription, sur un mur quelconque, parfois le sol ou le plafond. Le directeur faisait pression sur le ministère pour que l'école soit évacuée, mais un seul homme ne pouvait que peu de choses face à des milliers. Car de leur côté, les Purs pratiquaient un prosélytisme extrême pour que le vieux château soit reconnu comme un _lieu saint sacrificiel_. Pour qui connaissait les rites Purs sans les partager, cela faisait résonner une terrible alarme... Dumbledore s'empressait encore plus d'obtenir l'évacuation du château pour cette raison, bien qu'il ne la révélât pas à ses enfants pour ne pas les voir céder à la panique.

 _« Il a été purifié comme tous doivent l'être. Les autres suivront. La chambre des secrets exercera la justice. Gloire au seigneur des ténèbres ! »_

De leur côté, lesdits enfants avaient bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation. La mode du moment était à la résolution de l'énigme posée par ce mystérieux _seigneur des ténèbres_. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi faire cela ? L'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un Pur un peu trop fervent fut écartée après le second assassinat de l'un des plus fidèles pratiquants. Du moins elle le fut par ceux des enquêteurs ne voyant pas là un signe divin.

Ne tenant absolument aucun compte des avertissements du directeur, les Purs célébraient presque sans s'arrêter des cérémonies à la gloire des "bénis" appelés aux côtés des Parents, n'hésitant pas à amener les elfes de maison appartenant à leur propre famille pour les sacrifier, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de _prélever_ ceux de l'école. Dumbledore et les professeurs doués de raison firent de leur mieux pour s'y opposer, mais une véritable vendetta outrée des familles religieuses faillit le faire démettre de son poste, si bien qu'il fut obligé de laisser aller. Il compensa tant bien que mal en s'efforçant de modifier les défenses de Poudlard pour rendre plus difficile le transplanage des elfes, et en équipant ses braves petits de portoloins d'urgence censés tous les amener dans son bureau et ses appartements si le moindre d'entre eux était victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement. Il leur suffisait de prononcer le mot « pitié », et ils seraient automatiquement sauvés. Bien qu'avalant mal ce coup retors, le conseil d'administration et ses fervents fanatiques ne purent trouver le moindre argument valable pour s'y opposer. Il s'agissait après tout de protéger l'intégrité des possessions de l'école, ce qu'ils avaient toujours prétendu défendre.

Pour la plupart des enquêteurs en herbe s'intéressant au mystère de l'identification du soi-disant _seigneur des ténèbres_ , il ne faisait pas grand doute que le consensus de la foule ne pouvait se tromper de cible. C'est ainsi, les ragots et autres commérages allant bon train, que la jeune fille la plus détestée de toute l'école fut aussitôt accusée de tous les maux. Il fallait avouer qu'en plus d'être très désagréable avec tout le monde, elle avait toujours été la première à se trouver sur les lieux des crimes, et ne cessait de ricaner ou faire des mimiques bizarres à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant l'une des inscriptions. Le fait qu'elle déteste les Purs et passe son temps à les insulter n'aidait pas non plus.

Luna Lovegood fut désignée coupable sans aucune preuve, et vit ses débuts de scolarité déjà solitaires se transformer en véritable enfer. Croche-pieds, bousculades, vols et destructions d'affaires, blagues pitoyables, coups, sorts vicieux... tout était bon aux yeux des enquêteurs autoproclamés pour la faire craquer et avouer sa responsabilité dans les meurtres. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'elle appartienne à la tant honnie famille des Lovegood n'était absolument pour rien dans la détestation populaire à son encontre. Que son père ait été un traître à la Pureté et sa mère une "extrême-impure" -soit une impure l'étant tout particulièrement aux yeux des Purs- ne jouait aucun rôle dans le fait que tout le monde ou presque la harcelait à longueur de temps.

Loin de rester neutre face à toutes ces injustices, elle n'hésitait pas à se battre au moindre signe de coups ou sorts se dirigeant vers elle, et bien que ne l'emportant que rarement du fait du surnombre que ses agresseurs veillaient toujours à avoir, l'entraînement de longue date prodigué par ses parents faisait d'elle une adversaire redoutable, sa tendance à viser les _endroits sensibles_ de ses si appréciés camarades masculins étant pour beaucoup dans la réputation d' _ogresse_ qui lui naquit. Dès ce surnom répandu, les ragots en vinrent très vite à considérer qu'il s'agissait là d'une insulte envers les ogresses, et elle ne fit rien pour la démentir.

La susnommée, en dehors de son comportement détestable et de ses tentatives de défense acharnées, était autrement une fanatique de la solitude. Voyant sa situation et croyant en son innocence, nos amis serpenteaux l'approchèrent pour lui proposer de les rejoindre dans leur dortoir secret. Hermione se prit une baffe qui faillit lui casser le nez, Susan une autre qui la fit saigner un long moment, et Harry et Neville durent être amenés à l'infirmerie après s'être évanouis de douleur tant la castration avait été efficace, Blaise n'y échappant que grâce au fait qu'il avait eut le temps de voir le sort de ses amis. Autant dire que les serpenteaux laissèrent très vite tomber leurs tentatives de sociabilisation.

Le fait que personne ne sache où dormait la jeune Luna ne faisait qu'ajouter aux ragots. Certains prétendaient qu'elle couchait dans le lit du moindre garçon prêt à profiter de son corps, les rumeurs oubliant qu'elle n'avait que onze ans et castrait le moindre mâle s'approchant d'un peu trop près à son goût, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient que de bonnes intentions. D'autres insinuaient que la fameuse _chambre des secrets_ devait probablement être son repaire. Ce fut ce dernier ragot qui se répandit le plus, personne ne trouvant d'arguments pour le confirmer -mais pas plus l'infirmant, ce qui était une preuve aux yeux des commérants.

Dans leur dortoir secret, nos amis travaillaient durement à leurs études, et passaient leur temps bien plus constructivement que la plupart, chacun veillant amicalement sur les autres, entretenant ainsi un magnifique élan de progrès constant. C'était cette camaraderie qui faisait que les serpenteaux s'inquiétaient pour Léo... celui-ci manquait en effet de plus en plus de cours, « tous plus grumblement inutiles les uns que les autres » d'après lui, ce qui était un signe de mauvaise santé mentale d'après Hermione. Après tout, comment pouvait-on manquer des cours ? Hérésie !

En plus de cela, son état physique recommençait à se dégrader, et malgré les franches améliorations survenues au cours de la première année, il leur paraissait parfois être en un pire état que lors de leur rencontre, tant ses tremblements pouvaient être impressionnants. Ses yeux pochés n'aidaient pas non plus, lui donnant un air de zombie. Cela ajouté à sa maigreur le rendait tout particulièrement cadavérique. « Léo, va voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne des somnifères ! Tes insomnies sont de pire en pire ! »

« - Déjà essayé, » grommela-t-il. « Ça ne fait rien de plus que m'empêcher de penser, et mes démons ont la place libre. » Il n'en ajouta pas plus, mais ces quelques mots n'apaisèrent pas ses camarades.

...

 _Novembre 1992_

Le temps passant, les semaines défilèrent à toute allure. L'inquiétude et la peur gagnaient sans cesse un peu plus le vieux château, qui avait déjà vu une dizaine d'assassinats. Dumbledore était désormais presque continuellement absent, passant le plus clair de son temps à tenter de convaincre les politicards de faire évacuer l'endroit, ou quand il y échouait -soit tout le temps-, à leur quémander des aurors pour enquêter et démasquer le coupable. Lui et la vice-directrice McGonagall semblaient terriblement inquiets pour quelque raison gardée secrète aux yeux des élèves.

Aux yeux des élèves les plus perspicaces, il devint très vite clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au royaume de la corruption. Lorsqu'ils envoyaient une lettre à leur famille où il était question des évènements, la réponse leur parvenant n'en faisait absolument aucune mention. Hermione fut la première à le faire remarquer à ses camarades. Pourtant, si ses chers parents savaient que des meurtres avaient lieu dans l'école, ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre d'assaut le monde pour venir au secours de leur fille adorée. « Il doit y avoir une censure pour empêcher que la nouvelle ne se répande, » hypothésa-t-elle. « C'est à se demander si même Pré-au-lard sait ce qu'il se passe. » Le village sorcier étant distant de moins d'un kilomètre, cela en dirait long sur la ferveur mise en œuvre pour dissimuler la réalité à la population sorcière. _Ferveur_ étant probablement le mot le plus adapté.

Malgré ces soucis, tout n'allait pas au plus mal, loin de là. Pour nos amis serpenteaux, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Dans son mini laboratoire de potions aménagé grâce aux ustensiles métamorphosés par le tableau de Merlin, Harry avait fini d'éplucher le manuel de première année de facultés donné par Rogue. Les facultés étant le niveau d'enseignement suivant les sept années de Poudlard, avec une complexité considérablement plus difficile, l'enseignant fut stupéfait du talent démontré par son jeune élève. À chaque potion réalisée, le petit passionné allait la montrer à son professeur, qui devait toujours se rendre à l'évidence : même si ce n'était pas parfait, ce gamin de douze ans était de loin le meilleur élève potionniste de l'école, loin devant les plus doués des septièmes années. Certes, il avait moins de connaissances et d'expérience que ceux-ci, mais le talent inné démontré au fil des touillages et autres découpages d'ingrédients était considérablement supérieur, la main plus sûre et l'œil plus vif.

À la mi-novembre, à vingt-heures, Harry se présenta au bureau de son enseignant comme cela lui avait été demandé. Il ignorait pour quelle raison, et en ressentait un certain stress. La potion qu'il devait présenter le lendemain prenait du retard, sa préparation gênée par les révisions des autres cours. Avec un meilleur matériel il aurait sans doute pu aller plus vite, mais Merlin ne savait pas métamorphoser des ustensiles plus modernes que ceux qu'il avait connus au Moyen-âge. Son état de peinture ne lui permettait pas d'apprendre de nouveaux concepts, pas même en lui mettant sous les yeux des ouvrages de sciences contemporaines. « Bonsoir professeur. »

« - Bonsoir monsieur Potter. Votre potion du précédent cours était de qualité inférieure à votre moyenne. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? » Aller directement au but, c'était là quelque chose qu'aimait Harry chez cet enseignant. Restant debout après avoir refermé la porte, attendant l'autorisation de s'asseoir, il répondit aussitôt :

« - Mon matériel arrive à ses limites professeur. Mon... fournisseur ne peut me donner accès à mieux, et cela m'oblige à faire preuve de plus de prudence dans mes préparations, là où des raccourcis ou des délais plus courts seraient possibles grâce à un équipement plus perfectionné. Cela me permettrait de ne pas voir les propriétés de mes ingrédients se dégrader aussi vite que ce n'est le cas actuellement. » Rogue apprécia aussitôt la franchise et la justesse de cette réponse. C'était effectivement cela. Il avait lui-même put s'en assurer durant les cours, ce n'était en aucun cas la dextérité du garçon qui était en cause. Entre les phénomènes chimiques d'oxydation et les diverses interactions magiques requérant souvent un chronométrage très précis des différentes étapes, les potionnistes modernes usaient d'un grand nombre d'automatismes pour s'aider à la tâche, tels que des déverseurs automatiques d'ingrédients reliés à des enchantements chronométriques. Et bien d'autres choses encore, comme des ustensiles à touiller à baguette magique intégrée pour lorsqu'il fallait ajouter de la magie brute, etcetera. Toutes sortes d'équipements que ne semblait pas posséder le garçon, et qui pour des potions de très haut niveau pouvaient faire une différence considérable.

« - C'est effectivement cela la raison, monsieur Potter. Un point pour serpentard. » Entendant cela, Harry ressentit aussitôt une grande fierté. C'était si rare que Rogue donne un point ! Même en situation de récompense, il en retirait généralement, seulement un peu moins que pour une punition.

« - Merci professeur. »

« - Et donc monsieur Potter, à votre avis, que pourriez-vous faire pour améliorer la qualité de vos préparations et pouvoir affronter le niveau de seconde année de facultés ? » C'est à ce moment qu'Harry reconnu l'ouvrage que Rogue était occupé à lire en l'attendant. Un livre que même la bibliothèque de l'école ne possédait pas ! Notre ami ayant épluché à plusieures reprises le rayon consacré aux potions, c'était dire à quel point il avait envie de découvrir les merveilles contenues dans celui-ci !

Harry resta silencieux et immobile un instant. Que répondre ? Il avait bien une idée, mais jamais son professeur n'accepterait de lui laisser un libre accès à son laboratoire personnel. Un soupçon de regret traversa le cœur du garçon. Ce devait être une telle collection de merveilles là dedans ! Entre équipement à la pointe de la technomagie et ingrédients rares et d'une qualité exceptionnelle ! Quel dommage de ne pouvoir y accéder...

...la situation de Neville revint soudain à la mémoire de son ami. Et si ?... Prit d'un subit espoir, il se lança sans hésiter. « Professeur, seriez-vous à la recherche d'un apprenti ? Je suis candidat. » Rogue lui répondit aussitôt sans mot dire, se levant en faisant _chauvesourisquement_ voleter sa cape, et se rendit dans son laboratoire sans en refermer la porte derrière-lui. Pour qui s'habituait à ses messages silencieux, c'était une invitation.

...

Alors même que son camarade entrait dans le saint des saints du potionnisme poudlardien, Hermione quittait le dortoir secret des serpenteaux pour se rendre à ses _cours du soir_ , tout sourire et très heureuse de pouvoir étudier plus encore. En effet, après une très, très, _très_ active demande, ponctuée de quelques centaines de _syouplé !_ à la seconde, la professeure McGonagall avait fini par céder et accepter de superviser le travail de la petite génie de la métamorphose. À peine au quart de la seconde année, celle-ci parvenait déjà à faire des transformations humaines, qui n'étaient pourtant enseignées qu'en sixième cycle ! À la stupéfaction de son enseignante, elle avait elle-même redressé ses dents un peu trop proéminentes pour leur donner une apparence parfaite. Avançant ainsi par petites touches, telles qu'allonger ses cheveux pour les rendre plus féminins, ou les faire devenir plus lisses, elle impressionnait chaque fois un peu plus par la facilité avec laquelle la maîtrise de nouvelles métamorphoses lui venait. « Mais comment faites-vous donc, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« - Je m'informe aussi précisément que je peux sur ce que je souhaite modifier, pour en maîtriser tous les tenants et aboutissants, soit avoir une compréhension parfaite, et ce n'est qu'ensuite que je me lance dans la partie magique. Par exemple, pour mes cheveux, j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer un livre décrivant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, je l'ai lu, compris et mémorisé, et maintenant, je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Grâce à cela, modifier leur taille, couleur, type ou je ne sais encore quoi est très facile. Il me suffit d'attentivement penser à ce que je veux en prenant compte de la réalité physique, et la magie le fera. Plus les connaissances et la compréhension du sujet seront grandes et précises, et plus ce sera facile. En fait, la métamorphose n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important pour sa propre réussite. »

McGonagall fut vite impressionnée de voir sa jeune élève déjà commencer à théoriser des concepts métamorphiques, et en ressenti à la fois de la fierté et un grand plaisir. Elle adorait discuter de sa passion, et jusqu'à maintenant, seul le directeur Dumbledore avait un niveau suffisant pour être intéressant. L'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi doué lui plaisait grandement.

Toutes deux continuèrent ainsi à discuter au fil des jours puis des semaines, passant parfois des heures chaque soir à échanger au sujet de leur passion commune...

...

« - Monsieur Londubat, soyez le bienvenu dans la seconde serre ! » s'exclama madame Chourave tout sourire, en ouvrant grands les bras comme pour saisir le nombre gigantesque de plantes magiques incroyables garnissant les lieux. Les yeux de Neville s'encœurèrent aussitôt à la vue de la profusion de merveilles qu'il allait pouvoir chérir.

Apprenti depuis plusieurs mois auprès de la prof de botanique, il s'était très vite fait remarquer par la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à comprendre les problèmes que pouvaient rencontrer les différentes plantes. Température un chouïa trop basse ou haute, humidité instable, terre trop pauvre en un élément en particulier... grâce à un instinct remarquable et une dextérité impressionnante, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour passer de la serre n°8, celle sans aucune plante dangereuse, à la septième, puis la sixième... et finalement, voilà qu'il entrait dans le saint des saints en un temps record !

« - Merci professeure, » parvint-il à bafouiller après un long moment à surenchérir entre gêne et rougissement. Être talentueux ne l'empêchait pas de rester toujours aussi timide !

...

Blaise s'effondra au sol, haletant de toute la force de ses poumons tant il était essoufflé, trempé de sueur et commençant à avoir des vertiges à cause de la fatigue. Il ne resta à se reposer que quelques minutes, luttant contre le sommeil avec toute sa volonté, et se redressa soudain d'un bond pour se mettre à courir contre un mur, hurlant une succession de « FLIPENDO ! FLIPENDO ! », un sort de coup de poing, droit en direction d'une rangée de cibles alignées au fond de la salle d'entraînement.

Ce n'est finalement que très tard le soir, après s'être évanoui de fatigue pour la seconde fois, qu'il résolu de rentrer dans le dortoir des serpenteaux pour se reposer. Le couvre-feu était tombé depuis près de trois heures, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, préférant garder sa baguette dans une solide poigne, prêt à tout si jamais le moindre abruti le remarquait et tentait à nouveau de le tabasser. Ce qui n'arriverait plus jamais, du moins pas sans qu'il ne se batte comme une furie.

...

Susan quitta au pas de course le rayon Histoire de la bibliothèque, son sac de cours rempli à craquer d'une profusion de notes et surtout de questions à poser au tableau de Merlin. Depuis que Léo l'avait amenée dans le dortoir des serpenteaux, elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre à discuter avec l'antique toile, adorant écouter ses longs monologues racontant les divers évènements de sa vie, et répondant à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées. Enfin... presque toutes. Pour celles qui relevaient du "Trou de l'Histoire", il restait parfaitement muet, refusant obstinément d'en dire quoi que ce soit. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de l' _Histoire officielle_ -soit le mensonge légal-, il refusait de s'exprimer. « Mais pourquoi ! » se plaignit une énième fois la jeune fille après avoir encore échoué à mettre le tableau en confiance pour le faire parler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était décidemment un bien plus rusé orateur qu'elle !

« - Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger. Si en parler était légal aux yeux de la loi à laquelle tu es soumise, alors je te dirai tout ce que tu veux, mais pas alors que la moindre information interdite risque de te faire mettre à mort. » Susan ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec suspicion.

« - Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est la seule raison de ce silence ? Vous n'auriez pas des trous de mémoire par hasard ? » Elle avait dit cela sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

« - En sachant que c'est la seconde plus belle période de ma vie, ça ne risque pas ! » assura la vieille barbe. Des mots qui tiltèrent aussitôt dans l'esprit de l'historienne en herbe.

« - Comment ça, la "seconde plus belle période de votre vie" ? Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ? »

« - Cela concerna ma vie privée. Tout ce que tu sauras est qu'il s'agit de ma femme et de ma fille. » Il laissa couler une larme sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Susan saisit aussitôt l'occasion, prenant un air nonchalant et croisant les jambes tout en griffonnant sur ses feuilles de notes.

« - Continuez, je suis là pour vous écouter... »

« - Ma très chère épouse me manque beaucoup, et... mince, je parle trop ! Tu ne sauras rien jeune fille, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Susan râla aussitôt sa déception de s'être si vite faite démasquer.

« - Grrr, je l'aurai un jour ! Je l'aurai ! »

...

 _Début décembre 1992_

En ce début d'hiver, la situation semblait s'améliorer à Poudlard. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il n'y avait eu aucune agression, et entre cela et l'approche des vacances de Noël, la discipline commençait à se relâcher petit à petit. Les élèves étaient nombreux à sortir en dehors des heures de couvre-feu, à la grande inquiétude des professeurs, les points en moins et autres retenues ne décourageant pas la fibre rebelle des imprudents.

C'est tard un soir que l'on retrouva une élève de seconde année évanouie au sol, très clairement agressée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas pétrifiée comme les assassinés, et qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre inquiétante inscription à proximité. Aussitôt emmenée à l'infirmerie, on identifia la petite Linra Xenger, sur qui semblaient tomber tous les maux possibles et imaginables. Des hématomes un peu partout sur son corps d'une maigreur cadavérique permirent de comprendre qu'elle avait été tabassée... probablement l'œuvre de Purs qui trouvaient amusant de malmener une extrême-impure comme elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, après deux jours d'un sommeil agité de larmes inconscientes et de « maman ! » suppliants à en fendre le cœur, il fut impossible de lui soutirer le moindre mot sur qui avait pu ainsi l'agresser.

Son regard ne s'illumina qu'au moment où le professeur Lockart vint la voir. Ce _brave homme_ prenait grand soin d'elle et de nombreuses autres jeunes filles en difficulté, n'hésitant pas à passer de longues heures avec elles dans son bureau...

...

Le départ pour les vacances se fit le samedi dix-neuf décembre, à la veille d'un des plus terribles jours de l'Histoire des écoles magiques. C'est une Hermione un peu déçue qui fit au revoir à ses camarades. Léo avait décidé de rester au château malgré l'invitation, expliquant que « une fête de famille est synonyme de deuil pour moi ». La gêne eut bien du mal à se dissiper après une telle annonce.

Harry s'était donc vu proposer de venir à son tour, et avait à ce moment découvert qu'aux yeux du monde magique, Dumbledore avait sur lui des pouvoirs de tuteur, car le vieil homme s'opposa à cela, expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il reste en sécurité au château pour _certaines raisons_ qu'il se refusa à dévoiler. La colère et la perspicacité du garçon n'y firent rien, le directeur ne cédant sur aucun point.

Blaise retourna dans sa famille en laissant sa joie derrière lui, ne montrant aucun enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver son père. Seul l'espoir de peut-être voir sa mère tant aimée lui fit accepter de se rendre dans ce qu'il considérait de moins en moins comme son _chez lui_... Susan retourna elle aussi chez elle, plus précisément chez sa tante, déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer à étudier auprès du tableau de Merlin, tandis que Neville devait faire de même avec sa si désagréable grand-mère, quitter les serres ayant été très difficile.

Lorsque Léo, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard, salua ses camarades d'un « grumble ! » tonitruant, il lui fut de même répondu par cinq voix déçues de se quitter.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Paraît que c'est bon pour... euh... paraît que c'est bon !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera très glauque et violent... essayez de deviner de quoi il s'agira ! Vous avez tous les indices nécessaires dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	19. Entre Temps IV

NVJM, rédigé du 6 au 12/4/2019, publié le 12/4/2019

 _ **Attention, chapitre très gore (viols, meurtres, torture, etc). Un résumé censuré est disponible tout en bas si vous n'arrivez pas à lire le texte.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 19 : Entre Temps IV : Le jour le plus horrible de toute l'Histoire des écoles magiques_

 _« Il n'y a pas de survivants » Le Père Créateur, concernant des soldats ennemis capturés._

 _Dimanche 20 décembre 1992, école de magie de Durmstrang, très tôt le matin._

Alors qu'à Poudlard le directeur Dumbledore se débattait en continu auprès des instances politiques pour que son école ne soit pas déclarée comme un _lieu saint sacrificiel_ , en Europe de l'Est, dans la toute aussi célèbre Durmstrang, le maître des lieux était bien plus complaisant avec des croyances qu'il partageait pleinement. Chez lui, les Purs avaient toute latitude d'action, pouvant organiser des cérémonies où ils le souhaitaient et sacrifier à satiété des elfes de maison.

L'école, ou plutôt "l'institut de magie de Durmstrang", était de très loin le plus grand établissement scolaire magique d'Europe, et l'un des plus grands au monde. Non content d'accueillir les élèves d'une large moitié du continent, soit plusieures dizaines de milliers, il enseignait aussi du niveau de la maternelle à celui des facultés, l'équivalent des universités moldues. C'était au total près de cent milliers d'enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes, qui vivaient en ce lieu de plus en plus réputé pour la qualité de son enseignement.

Dans sa chambre, tôt éveillé, le jeune Viktor Krum rêvassait tout en préparant ses affaires. Lui et sa jeune sœur allaient bientôt prendre le train pour retourner en Bulgarie auprès de leurs parents, afin partager de douces fêtes de Noël. Pouvoir serrer père et mère dans ses bras l'emplissait de joie, revoir la maison familiale de même. Voler avec son balai aux côtés de ses camarades d'enfance, tout autant.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait faire durant ses vacances, un regard par sa fenêtre lui fit remarquer quelque chose d'étrange par delà les épais flocons de neige. Un scintillement soudain. Fronçant les sourcils et se redressant pour mieux y voir, sortant sur son petit balcon sans tenir aucun compte du froid, il fixa les ténèbres de la nuit un moment. Ses yeux ne distinguaient pas grand-chose, mais sa fine ouïe lui indiquait une sorte de murmure, comme si une grande foule s'amassait par delà les lampadaires du parc. Inquiet, comme prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se saisir de son balai, et se dépêcha de s'envoler, s'élevant aussitôt dans les airs pour se mettre hors de portée des lumières de l'école et ainsi ne pas être repéré si son idée s'avérait correcte.

Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres, il fut stupéfait de voir que des milliers d'inconnus s'étaient amassés tout autour de l'école durant la nuit, arrivant sans doute par portoloins pour ne pas se faire repérer. Des milliers étant une estimation basse. À perte de vue, en un cercle tourné vers les bâtiments de l'institut, il y avait probablement dix, vingt ou trente-mille individus amassés là, méconnaissables de par un masque d'argent dissimulant leur identité. Viktor se sentit aussitôt défaillir en reconnaissant ce déguisement. Il l'avait bien entendu vu de nombreuses fois, en cours d'Histoire et d'Éducation Pure, mais aussi et surtout lors des cérémonies aux Parents, lorsque des elfes de maison se faisaient mettre à mort, se faisaient "purifier"...

...Prit d'un effroyable sentiment, il braqua aussitôt son balai pour retourner dans sa chambre, alors que mille et une question déferlaient dans son esprit soudain empli de terreur. Pourquoi des milliers de Purs en tenue sacrificielle s'amassaient-ils autour de l'école ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils attendre un signal ? Pourquoi se faisaient-ils discrets ? Pour quelle raison voudraient-ils passer inaperçus ? Aucune cérémonie d'ampleur n'était prévue pour ce jour...

Après s'être saisi de ses affaires, il ouvrit à toute allure la porte de sa chambre dans l'espoir d'aller chercher sa sœur. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient tous deux s'envoler haut dans le ciel avant que ce qu'il craignait ne commence, et ainsi seraient-ils sains et saufs. Et si jamais il se trompait sur les intentions Pures, alors ce ne serait pas très grave, il n'aurait qu'à supporter les quelques retenues que lui coûterait sa fugue.

Sitôt arrivé dans les couloirs principaux du bâtiment-dortoir des garçons de quatrième année, il eut la confirmation que ce qu'il craignait allait avoir lieu. Nombre d'élèves s'étaient réunis là dans la plus grande discrétion, des sorts de silence emplissant les lieux pour que les autres ne remarquent rien. Tous étaient des Purs, il les connaissait bien. Et tous portaient à la main ou déjà au visage un masque d'argent. Un _masque sacrificiel_.

Faisant volte-face, Viktor voulu regagner sa chambre pour s'envoler par son balcon, mais à peine fut-il remarqué qu'un considérable flot de sorts le prit pour cible. Grâce à ses remarquables réflexes de quidditcheur, tous s'écrasèrent au mur, le manquant de peu, et il put continuer sa fuite, aussitôt prit en chasse par ceux avec qui il lui arrivait de rire la veille encore. Sitôt réfugié dans sa chambre, il pétrifia la porte et envoya tous ses meubles pour la bloquer, saisit son balai et quelques affaires, puis se précipita vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit juste au moment où retentissait un formidable concert d'explosions. Tout autour de l'école, les Purs envoyaient dans les airs des sortilèges explosifs par milliers, illuminant les cieux et réduisant en miettes en un instant les défenses de l'école, qui n'étaient absolument pas préparées à un tel assaut.

Et commença la plus horrible journée de toute l'Histoire passée, présente et à venir des écoles magiques.

Viktor reprit ses esprits au moment où un premier sort voulu le prendre pour cible et s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, ne le ratant que de peu. C'est par réflexe qu'il enfourcha son balai et partit comme une flèche dans les airs, braquant aussitôt en direction du bâtiment-dortoir des filles de première année, où se trouvait sa sœur. Sa sœur chérie. Il savait quelle était sa fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps de la sauver. Grande fut son angoisse en voyant que déjà, des Purs avaient réussi à enfoncer les portes du dortoir. Prêt à vomir de terreur, sentant un chaud liquide couler entre ses jambes, il fit exploser d'un sort la fenêtre de sa sœur et se posa en balai directement dans la chambre.

Trois Purs se trouvaient déjà là, occupés à violer une fillette. Pris par surprise, Viktor eut le temps de tous les assommer. Se précipitant sur la fille, il fut à la fois rassuré et inquiet de voir que ce n'était pas sa sœur qui se trouvait enfermée dans ce corps encore en pyjama, brisé sitôt réveillé. Rassuré, car peut-être était-elle encore sauve. Inquiet, car il se doutait bien que c'était un fol espoir qui s'exprimait. La masse de sorts de silence mise en place par les élèves Purs avait été brisée au début de l'assaut, et un concert de hurlements s'élevait du rez-de-chaussée, cris d'horreurs et de détresse, rires gras et râles de jouissance.

Viktor déboucha en courant sur le palier ouvrant sur la cour voûtée constituant la salle commune de toutes les filles du bâtiment pour y voir un spectacle que nul esprit ne pourrait oublier. Là, des centaines de Purs masqués étaient occupés à violer toutes les fillettes. Certaines, terrorisées et privées de tous moyens de défense, se tassaient l'une contre l'autre dans un recoin, alors que leurs camarades étaient entreprises par plusieurs des monstres à la fois. Sitôt la jouissance assurée et le viol consommé, ils passaient à une autre, faisant se réduire comme peau de chagrin chacune des réserves de _chair fraiche_.

N'ayant pas été aperçu, Viktor en profita pour parcourir la scène des yeux, ne parvenant pas à vomir tant il en avait envie, ses hurlements d'horreur le rendant muet. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur chérie ! Faites qu'elle soit en vie, faites qu'elle aille bien ! Faites que...

...Il tut ses pensées en découvrant le petit visage aimé au milieu d'un tas de corps en vrac. Plus d'une centaine de fillettes _consommées_ avaient été rejetées là, les membres tordus grotesquement, le visage éternellement figé dans la stupeur de ce qui leur était arrivé, un liquide rosâtre s'écoulant à flots du moindre orifice que présentait leur petit corps, leur sang mêlé à une chose que l'innocence ne devrait pas connaître.

Ses hurlements si laborieusement retenus quittèrent sa gorge alors que ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter ceux tant désirés. Ils paraissaient le fixer par delà le sort subi, exprimant dans son imagination ce qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais lui dire. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été là ?_ Des mots qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.

Il fut forcé de revenir à la réalité lorsque les Purs le remarquèrent et le prirent pour cible. Son cerveau passé en mode automatique par le traumatisme, il esquiva sans s'en apercevoir et retourna dans la chambre de sa sœur, abandonnant le cadavre derrière lui, semant des larmes pour se faire pardonner. Son balai fut saisit par réflexe, et il s'envola aussi vite que possible, espérant pouvoir s'échapper. Au moins lui.

Un sort l'abattit, frappant en plein dans le dos, détruisit son balai et le fit chuter en vrille, droit vers le sol...

...

 _Chambre d'une fille de seconde année..._

Un hurlement retentit soudain. Irina se réveilla en une demi-seconde, l'esprit aux aguets, la baguette serrée d'une poigne de fer et les sorts vicieux aux lèvres, prête à faire chèrement payer leur tentative de tabassage aux mégères de dernière année qui adoraient harceler les plus petites. Se redressant dans son lit en un éclair, elle eut la surprise de voir sa camarade de chambrée se débattre mollement face à la volonté d'une personne toute de noir vêtue. Quoi, qui ? Ce n'était clairement pas une des abruties qui aimaient les embêter, sinon elle ne porterait pas la tenue sacrificielle des Purs...

...La tête de son amie se détacha soudain du reste de son corps. Yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle la vit chuter lentement, très lentement, comme dans un rêve improbable, puis toucher le sol avec un bruit sourd, et y rouler en laissant derrière elle une longue trainée rougeâtre... Sur le lit, le reste du corps tremblait encore, et les ultimes battements du cœur faisaient jaillir du cou des geysers de sang.

Le Pur interrompit la contemplation macabre en se jetant sur sa nouvelle victime, verges de chair et de bois sorties de concert dans l'espoir de profiter d'une autre marchandise. Mue par des réflexes insoupçonnés, Irina esquiva la pénétration en son âme de cette immonde horreur, laissant son agresseur trébucher sur le rebord du lit. « OCCIDO ! » **(I)** hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette. Un éclair bleuâtre flasha un court instant, et une immense balafre apparu soudain sur le côté du dément, qui s'effondra en deux morceaux. Le silence revint dans la petite chambre comme il avait été interrompu, avec une soudaineté assourdissante, seulement interrompu par des halètements et battements de cœur semblant venir du fond des enfers.

Après un temps indéfinissable, elle revint à la réalité en entendant des hurlements retentir dans les couloirs. L'esprit choqué mais rendu vif par ce réveil brutal, elle se leva d'un bond, laissant son urine en arrière, et entrouvrit légèrement sa porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Habituée à analyser son environnement en situation de défense, car régulièrement tabassée par ses parents du fait de sa magie "démoniaque", ou par ses camarades Purs du fait de son "impureté", elle avait au fil des mois acquis un esprit de combat remarquablement analytique. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que la situation était particulièrement mauvaise.

Dans le couloir que son point d'observation lui permettait d'apercevoir, et en provenance d'un peu plus loin, les sons ne révélaient que cris de jeunes filles violées, qui se finissaient rapidement en gargouillis noyés dans un flot de sang, et râles de Pure jouissance de leurs tortionnaires. Toutes les portes avaient été enfoncées de sorts et gisaient au sol, seuls quelques rares morceaux de bois restant accrochés aux gonds. Des étages provenaient des bruits de pas en cavalcades, et des hurlements. Des hurlements, partout, partout où elle prêtait attention, sans cesse des hurlements.

Une lueur soudaine traversant les interstices de ses volets la déconcentra, et elle entrouvrit sa fenêtre pour voir un bâtiment entier être submergé de sorts projetés par une foule de Purs masqués d'argent. Le dortoir des maternelles. L'absence de tout cri ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que ses occupants avaient subi. Sur ce qu'elle et ses camarades allaient subir.

Quelques minutes après avoir contemplé ce terrible spectacle, vidée de toutes traces de bile ou d'urine, plus de larmes couvrant son pyjama qu'elle aurait jamais soupçonné ses yeux d'en contenir, son esprit parvint à revenir à lui. Depuis des années maintenant, elle était une habituée des situations de détresse. Adoptée très jeune par un couple de bouchers moldus ne voyant en elle qu'une bonne à tout faire et un sac de boxe, elle leur devait au moins sa propension à frapper avant de parler, qui lui avait permise d'échapper à nombre de situations peu agréables. Bénéficiant d'une réputation déplorable dans son village de par les douces paroles affectueuses de sa soi-disante mère, personne ne venait jamais à sa défense, et les autres enfants et divers soulards se plaisaient à la tabasser ou tenter de profiter d'elle d'autres façons. Jouer avec les couteaux _empruntés_ à son tortionnaire de père devint vite un réflexe. Elle fouilla dans les recoins de ses valises pour saisir sa lame préférée, acérée à souhait, et qui ne se trouvait jamais très loin.

Sortant discrètement de sa chambre, elle pénétra dans une autre, où un Pur faisait de même avec le cadavre d'une fillette. Le prenant par surprise, elle saisit ses cheveux pour renverser sa tête en arrière, et trancha net sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas le choix. C'était lui ou elle. Prendre le risque de laisser vivants ceux croisant son chemin était un risque bien trop grand pour être tolérable. Elle quitta son couloir en laissant une cinquantaine de cadavres derrière elle, et bien plus de morceaux encore.

Parvenue sur le pallier principal de son étage, assommée par le concert des horreurs lui parvenant depuis la cour centrale du bâtiment servant de salle commune, elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à la suite, tenant tant bien que mal de penser entre les lambeaux de son humanité. « _Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des hommes parmi ces Purs ? Pourtant, les femmes ne sont pas en reste quand il s'agit de violer des garçonnets... est-ce en rapport avec l'absence prolongée de toutes les élèves Pures ?_

 _» Que dois-je faire ? Me cacher dans un recoin en attendant que ça prenne fin et que les Purs soient partis ? Mais ils passeront sans doute tout au crible de sorts de repérage. Tenter de tous les tuer ? Ils sont trop nombreux, je me ferai avoir bien avant d'y parvenir. Fuir le territoire de l'école ? Ils ont probablement dressé des enchantements pour l'empêcher, et il doit y avoir nombre d'entre eux pour tirer à vue sur les fuyards... que faire, mais que faire ?! »_

Elle fut soudain interrompue dans ses laborieuses pensées par le son de nombreux pas grimpant les escaliers menant dans sa direction. S'apercevant soudain qu'elle se trouvait en dangereuse situation, plantée au beau milieu d'un couloir avec de simples chambres spartiates ouvertes à tous vents pour se cacher, elle chercha d'instinct un moyen de se dérober à la vue des monstres en approche. Paniquée, terrorisée, n'ayant plus aucun fluide corporel à relâcher pour apaiser son esprit affolé, elle obéit à la première injonction de son corps en se précipitant sur un des Purs qu'elle avait décapité, le dépouilla de cape et masque et les enfila en un instant, puis s'efforça de faire disparaitre le corps de la seule manière à disposition, en le charcutant pour le rendre méconnaissable. C'était un blond aux cheveux longs, une fois défiguré et privé de testicules il serait facile de le faire passer pour une femme. Surtout que... toutes ses défuntes amies avaient été ouvertes ? Elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, auparavant prise dans le feu de l'action, mais toutes les fillettes assassinées avaient l'avant du corps en sang, vêtements déchirés, ventre ouvert au point de laisser paraître les organes et seins découpés avec application. Ceux des deux filles de la chambre où elle se dissimulait reposaient au sol, glandes mammaires naissantes affreusement arrachées à leurs propriétaires, et intestins sortant du ventre, leur bourreau ayant encore à la main... leur utérus ?

Les cours de Pure religion que tous les élèves étaient obligés de suivre lui revinrent alors en mémoire. La ferveur du prêtre enseignant l'avait écœurée. _« Lorsque vous purifierez une impure, vous prélèverez ses seins et son utérus pour les offrir au feu divin, permettant ainsi d'honorer nos Parents en leur offrant la fécondité ainsi arrachée au royaume de l'impureté. Ce sera la preuve ultime de l'accomplissement de votre saint devoir. »_ Elle se souvint aussi de la version masculine, identique à la différence qu'il fallait découper pénis et testicules. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était de son avis qu'un ramassis de bêtises absolument folles, la religion Pure étant ici utilisée par des fanatiques pour justifier le racisme le plus ignoble. Pourtant, il y avait tant de si belles choses dans le culte aux Parents... elle le savait, ayant lu avec attention les livres sacrés de chacun d'entre eux. Qu'il était triste de voir d'antiques textes fondés sur de bonnes intentions, la paix entre les peuples, être détournés de leur but premier par la faute de traductions approximatives et d'interprétations capillotractées.

Sortant de ses pensées en entendant se rapprocher les pas des barbares, elle scruta leur approche par les interstices des restes de la porte derrière laquelle elle se dissimulait, et profita de la course effrénée de ses ennemis, peu attentifs à leur environnement, pour se joindre discrètement à eux, protégée par masque et cape. Jamais un Pur n'irait soupçonner qu'un de leurs adversaires se dissimulait sous de si _saints atours_ , du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle leur faussa compagnie au premier croisement de couloirs venu, se précipitant aussi vite que possible vers ce qu'elle savait être un des escaliers de secours, mais ses espoirs naissants s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure que des Purs allaient et venaient autour d'elle, de plus en plus nombreux. Si elle ne se joignait pas à leurs exactions, nul doute qu'ils découvriraient son identité très bientôt...

...Toutes ses pensées prirent soudain fin lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le palier donnant sur la cour commune de son dortoir. Là, des centaines, des milliers de Purs ayant achevé leur œuvre attendaient patiemment leur tour pour accéder à l'office du prêtre bénissant les organes qu'ils tenaient en main, un brasier rugissant derrière lui et accueillant petit à petit un peu plus de morceaux.

Irina paniqua aussitôt, et regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de se cacher. Une chambre ! Un placard ! Peu importait quoi, mais quelque chose ! Une cuvette de chiottes, un conduit de cheminée, l'intérieur d'un cadavre, peu importait quoi, mais par delà tout dégout ou risque, quelque chose !

La survenue soudaine d'une nouvelle troupe de Purs lui enleva tout espoir. Elle avait trop tardé. La menace latente, la peur, la terreur, l'horreur, toutes ressenties à la fois, la clouèrent sur place, plantant leurs pointes acérées dans le moindre recoin de son esprit, le faisant plier à la volonté de l'instinct de survie le plus primaire. Tout espoir perdu, elle suivit ceux qu'elle savait devoir être ses bourreaux, se joignant à leur longue file sans plus envisager autre chose.

Elle vécut la suite comme un cauchemar. Lorsque ce fut son tour de se présenter au prêtre, dépourvue qu'elle était d'utérus ou de seins à offrir aux parents, elle fut punie d'une claque retentissante qui fit valser son masque et révéla son identité. Saisie par les Purs outrés de la présence d'une inférieure, elle fut allongée sur la première table venue, déshabillée par des poignes plus perverses que ferventes, et caressée sur le moindre recoin de ses parties intimes par un prêtre dissimulant sa perversion derrières de belles paroles.

Elle tenta de se débattre sans s'en apercevoir, voulu se saisir d'une arme, de son couteau chéri. Non pas pour se battre, elle savait n'avoir aucune chance, mais pour se suicider et ne pas vivre ce qui allait suivre. Un de ses bras échappant à la poigne de ses tortionnaires le court instant nécessaire, elle saisit sa chance et fit s'envoler son ultime ami pour se le planter en plein visage, seul endroit qu'elle parvint à atteindre.

La lame aimée s'enfonça dans son œil gauche, une bienfaisante douleur la faisant se sentir soudain vivante étant accueillie avec délectation. C'était le signe qu'elle pourrait bientôt mourir. Plus qu'un instant avant d'atteindre le cerveau et perdre toute valeur aux yeux des religieux Purs. Un cadavre avait beaucoup moins de valeur qu'une victime fraiche. Les _organes sacrificiels_ devaient être prélevés sur une proie vivante.

Mais ses espoirs d'ultime insulte à la Pureté disparurent avec sa tentative de suicide lorsque le tranchant de son couteau râpa contre l'os de son crâne, arrêtant le faible coup bien avant qu'il ait pu l'emmener loin, très loin, par delà les peines de cette vie terrestre. Des mains brutales saisirent le bras rebelle et le plaquèrent de nouveau sur la table de torture.

Et la _sainte lame_ jaillit et fit jaillir.

Ne parvenant plus à penser, son esprit n'étant plus que deux yeux scrutant toute l'horreur du monde, elle regarda longuement ses seins naissants et son jeune utérus crépiter dans les flammes, et s'évanouit finalement au milieu des centaines de cadavres de ses camarades massacrées.

...

Le massacre ne prit fin qu'au bout d'interminables heures, après que la totalité des élèves impurs de l'institut aient été pourchassés partout où ils s'étaient dissimulés. Enfin avertis de l'horreur par quelques fuites ayant passé la barrière de la corruption, les aurors des pays de l'Est vinrent en masse chasser les agresseurs, qui n'étaient déjà plus que peu nombreux, la plupart étant repartis une fois leur œuvre achevée.

Quelques rares prêtres furent abattus en tentant de fuir, d'autres préférèrent "s'offrir aux Parents" en s'immolant dans les immenses feux rugissant un peu partout, joignant l'ardeur de leur ferveur au combustible qu'étaient les dizaines de milliers de seins, testicules, utérus et pénis prélevés sur d'innocentes victimes.

Quelques miraculés furent retrouvés parmi les tas de cadavres, un coup du sort pouvant difficilement être appelé chance ayant vu leur corps n'être mutilé qu'assez imprécisément pour que seul un simple filet de sang s'écoule de leurs blessures. La plupart moururent malgré les soins. Certains, rapidement éveillés par l'horreur de leurs songes, se suicidèrent en arrachant les tuyaux assurant leur vie. D'autres supplièrent qu'on les achève.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, l'institut de Durmstrang, plus grande école de magie d'Europe et l'une des plus importantes au monde, accueillant plus de cent milliers d'élèves, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et de cadavres.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **1.**_ _Occido_ _ **: « tuer » en latin.**_

 _Résumé censuré (sans descriptions des horreurs) :_

\- À Durmstrang, Viktor Krum prépare ses affaires pour partir en vacances, rejoindre ses parents en compagnie de sa petite sœur. Soudain, il remarque une lumière par sa fenêtre. Prit d'un étrange pressentiment, il va enquêter en volant avec son balai, et découvre des dizaines de milliers de Purs amassés là, tous portant un masque d'argent, symbole des cérémonies de sacrifices...

\- Revenant terrorisé dans sa chambre, prit d'une effroyable prémonition, Viktor réunit toutes ses affaires en vitesse et s'envole pour aller chercher sa petite sœur dans son propre dortoir. Trop tard. À peine a-t-il décollé de son balcon que l'assaut est donné.

\- Parvenant au dortoir de sa sœur sans se faire remarquer, il découvre dans sa chambre trois Purs en train de violer une fillette. Il les assomme, et part aussitôt à la recherche de sa sœur, pour découvrir l'horreur. Le bon millier de petites de première année a été réuni au milieu de leur cour commune et est violé en masse par une armée de Purs. Tous des élèves, à en juger par leur taille. Viktor repère sa sœur, violée et brisée, dans le tas de victimes rejetées sur le côté et en attente de la suite.

\- Dans un état second, son esprit lui hurlant de fuir, il se renvole mais est abattu d'un sort et tombe en piqué dans un recoin perdu du parc, pour s'évanouir là.

\- On fait ensuite connaissance d'une fillette de seconde année, Irina Preseren, née-moldue, qui est réveillée en sursaut par un boucan effroyable parvenant de la cour commune de son dortoir.

\- Douée d'une paranoïa innée, elle tue de très nombreux Purs. Tentant de s'échapper en volant la cape et le masque d'un Pur qu'elle a tué, elle joue de chance avant de se faire repérer et arrêter, puis emmener au milieu de la cour commune de son dortoir. Là, un prêtre Pur procède à la purification, qui dans son cas consiste à la priver de tous les symboles corporels de sa fécondité (seins et utérus), puis à la laisser agoniser au milieu des autres victimes.

\- Lorsque les aurors des pays de l'Est découvrirent enfin l'étendue de l'horreur, il était trop tard. L'institut de Durmstrang, plus grande école de magie d'Europe et l'une des plus importantes au monde, accueillant plus de cent milliers d'élèves, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et de cadavres.

...

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	20. Cérémonie

NVJM, rédigé les 18 et 19/4/2049, publié le 19/4/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 20 : Cérémonie_

 _« Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer ! Tuer ? TUER ! Tuer. Tuer, tuer, TUER ! » Léo, parlant des Purs._

Hermione posa le pied sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard en ayant grande peine à y croire. Encore quelques heures auparavant, ses parents menaçaient de la séquestrer pour l'empêcher de gagner "un lieu aussi dangereux que le monde magique".

Dès le début de sa scolarité, elle s'était abonnée à la _gazette du sorcier_ afin de pouvoir rester aux nouvelles de son nouveau monde. Elle la recevait donc chaque matin, à Poudlard pendant les périodes d'école et chez ses parents lors des vacances, permettant à toute la petite famille d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouvel univers leur ouvrant les bras. Au matin du lundi vingt-et-un décembre 1992, alors qu'elle entrait tranquillement dans la salle à manger en grommelant contre tous les réveils du monde, elle fut surprise en voyant son père, pâle comme la mort, la bouche grande ouverte au dessus du journal alors qu'il lui fallait d'ordinaire autant de temps qu'à elle pour sortir du monde des songes, une chouette picorant librement les biscottes. Intriguée, elle alla voir ce qui avait bien pu se produire d'assez étonnant pour ainsi ébahir son paternel, tous deux étant bientôt rejoints par leur mère et épouse, le trio offrant aussitôt un spectacle digne d'un aquarium.

 _Massacre à l'école de magie Durmstrang ! Près de cent-mille élèves assassinés !_

 _Terrible nouvelle en ce qui deviendra à jamais un jour de deuil. Hier dimanche vingt décembre 1992, les fidèles au culte des Parents se sont rassemblés par milliers aux alentours du célèbre institut de magie de Durmstrang après que celui-ci ait été reconnu par leurs instances religieuses comme un « lieu saint sacrificiel », autrement dit pour les profanes un lieu où les fidèles à la Pureté possèdent tout droit de massacrer les non-Purs se trouvant là._

 _Un acte prémédité ? Les instances religieuses Pures, principalement en la personne de l'autoproclamée divinité le Père Fondateur, en appellent au respect de leur religion en déclarant que débarasser le monde des non-Purs est leur plus saint devoir. Ces simples mots suffisent à eux seuls à prouver sans aucune équivoque que le massacre a été prémédité de longue date, sans compter avec nombre d'autres éléments à charge. Leurs propres enfants ayant été retirés juste avant le jour fatidique, ou alors prévenus pour se préparer et y prendre part... le directeur sympathisant de l'institut étrangement absent alors qu'il était censé être présent pour assister au départ en vacances des enfants... tous ces éléments et probablement d'autres à venir ne laissent aucun doute que tout avait été prémédité pour procéder à une purification de masse._

 _Un acte religieux ? Comme tout le monde le sait, la religion Pure est tout particulièrement connue pour sa violence, raison de son interdiction dans la Chine magique par exemple, ou de son rejet par la très grande majorité des non-Purs. Malgré des démentis fréquents de la part de ses pratiquants, les textes religieux sont sans aucune équivoque possible : tuer les êtres humains non-Purs est un "saint devoir" de tous les Purs. Il n'est de fait pas étonnant de les voir ainsi s'amasser pour réaliser un massacre de masse, alors que désormais ils font preuve d'une ferveur exceptionnelle du fait de la présence d'un de leurs Parents, ou du moins d'un individu s'autoproclamant l'être._

 _Un véritable Parent, ou un imposteur ? Comme tout le monde le sait, cela ayant été généreusement transmit dans nos pages, un individu se faisant nommer le Père Fondateur, du nom de la divinité fondatrice du culte de la Pureté, s'est présenté aux Purs voici de cela quelques mois, et a fédéré le culte autour de sa personne, appelant son peuple à s'organiser pour de nouveau reprendre son expansion. Mais cet individu est-il réellement le Père Fondateur ? Si oui, alors il y a fort à craindre pour l'avenir. Si non, l'émulation qu'il parvient à générer parmi les siens s'annonce redoutable..._

 _Mais où sont passées les femmes Pures ? C'est une énigme qui taraude nombre de spécialistes de l'Histoire de la Pureté. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, toutes les femmes Pures, des plus agées jusqu'aux fillettes, sont portées disparues, précisément depuis les quelques jours suivant l'arrivée du prétendu Père Fondateur. Où sont-elles passées ? Nous faisons de notre mieux pour résoudre cette énigme._

Hermione acheva la lecture de l'article en se sentant prête à défaillir. Mais comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Jusqu'à présent, ne prêtant qu'une vague attention aux dires de Léo, Blaise et Susan, elle avait toujours considéré le culte Pur comme quelque chose d'assez lointain ne la concernant pas, malgré les pratiques plus que bizarres de ses camarades croyants. Mais désormais... c'était des enfants de son âge qui s'étaient fait massacrer. Plus simplement des elfes de maison se retrouvant en même temps libérés d'une vie de servitude.

« - Tu ne retourneras plus jamais là bas ! » décrétèrent aussitôt ses parents d'une voix unanime. Bien que comprenant leur réaction de protection, elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela, et fit de son mieux pour argumenter et protéger son avenir. Il était absolument inenvisageable de laisser une chose aussi merveilleuse que la magie lui passer sous le nez ! Mais elle eut beau réfuter un à un et avec une remarquable patience les sophismes cumulés lui étant présentés, rien ne parvint à convaincre suffisamment pour qu'elle ait l'espoir d'un jour revenir à Poudlard. Sa première journée de vacances s'acheva par une crise de pleurs désespérés.

La chance lui vint quelques jours après l'horreur avec la visite inattendue du directeur Dumbledore, accompagné de la vice-directrice McGonagall et du professeur Rogue, présent en sa qualité d'enseignant principal de Serpentard, maison d'Hermione. Prévoyant la peur des parents de laisser leurs enfants revenir à l'école, ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à aller les visiter un à un pour les rassurer en leur présentant les mesures de sécurité qui seraient mises en œuvre pour permettre à leurs enfants de continuer à étudier sans risquer d'être assassinés. Outre la promesse de défendre l'école de sa vie si cela était nécessaire -ce qui n'était pas une plaisanterie-, le directeur assura que les défenses du château étaient d'ores et déjà renforcées plus fortement qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et le seraient autant que possible dans l'avenir. Il expliqua aussi que du fait de ses fonctions politiques, il était en mesure de s'opposer aux Purs pour que Poudlard ne soit pas reconnu comme un _lieu saint sacrificiel_ , et que des aurors surarmés surveillaient désormais en continu le moindre accès, ce qui permettrait de donner l'alerte en cas de problème. Les barrières anti-transplanage avaient été considérablement étendues, rendant impossible cette magie à moins de cinq kilomètres de distance, évitant tout risque d'un rassemblement lointain et d'un assaut plus soudain qu'à Durmstrang.

Malgré tout cela, les parents d'Hermione refusèrent toujours de laisser leur petite retourner dans " _un monde si barbare qu'il pouvait tuer des enfants et appeler cela de la religion"_. L'argument le plus fort leur fut offert par Rogue, impassible, qui asséna terriblement : « Pensez-vous vraiment que votre maison soit plus sûre que Poudlard ? » Cela fit tomber un silence d'enclume qui fracassa les dernières barrières aux larmes de madame Granger, qui s'effondra en entourant sa petite de ses bras, vite rejointe par son mari, tous deux consolés par la chair de leur chair. Les trois enseignants se retirèrent pour laisser la petite famille, expliquant avoir accompli leur devoir, et que la décision finale revenait à la principale concernée.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione revint à Poudlard le dimanche trois janvier 1993, un uniforme parfaitement noir revêtu pour l'occasion, comme pour tous ses camarades. Sauf les Purs qui arboraient des vêtements de fête.

...

Au festin célébrant habituellement le retour à l'école, le deuil fut ressenti avec une force particulièrement oppressante. L'évènement de la soirée, la répartition de plusieurs des survivants de Durmstrang désormais scolarisés à Poudlard, avait choqué de par l'état déplorable dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait que cinq rescapés à avoir été jugés en assez bonne santé pour recommencer leur scolarité -au vu des mutilations visibles, les serpenteaux n'osèrent imaginer ce que les autres avaient subi-. Victor Krum, l'ex star du balai, avait été réparti à Serdaigle, mais sa présence ne permettrait pas d'aider les aigles à s'améliorer en quidditch. Désormais paraplégique des suites d'une chute, ce à quoi la magie ne pouvait rien, il se déplaçait en fauteuil-lévitant, le visage parfaitement statique, ses traits emprisonnés dans la raideur de l'horreur. Cette chute qui l'avait condamné à l'immobilité était aussi la raison de sa survie : tombé sur un tas de poubelles pleines, dans un recoin particulièrement discret coincé entre plusieurs bâtiments, il y était resté évanoui jusqu'à ce que les aurors le découvrent.

Les autres survivants étaient eux aussi des miraculés. Une jeune fille, Tania Savitcheva, avait eu la chance d'être déjà éveillée au moment où l'assaut Pur avait été donné. Douée en illusions, elle avait pu dresser un enchantement sur sa porte, laissant voir un bout de mur quelconque. Ce n'était que vers la fin du massacre, alors qu'elle écrivait de ses larmes sur des bouts de papiers, n'ayant aucun espoir de survie et souhaitant livrer son témoignage à la postérité, qu'un Pur inspectant les chambres depuis les fenêtres l'avait repérée, et s'était amusé à la bombarder de sorts explosifs. Elle ne dut son salut qu'aux aurors qui arrivèrent à peu près au même moment, chassant le meurtrier avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son œuvre. Quelques jours seulement après l'horreur, son journal relatant la mort un à un de ses camarades était devenu un best-seller faisant pleurer nombre de foyers. **(I)**

Il y avait aussi un jeune garçon, à jamais muet de terreur, qui avait survécu après son émasculation barbare car jeté à moitié dans le _feu sacrificiel_ des Purs, ce qui avait permis la cautérisation de sa plaie au prix d'une jambe. Sa démarche boiteuse alternant entre un pas léger et un choc sec révélait la présence d'une jambe de bois -la magie sacrificielle était prévue pour empêcher toute repousse des membres, au cas où des "impurs" survivraient. Des cinq rescapés répartis à Poudlard, le plus discret fut une jeune femme de septième année qui arracha tout particulièrement des cris surpris aux innocents poudlardiens. Bras et jambes arrachés par ses tortionnaires, elle était juchée sur un fauteuil-lévitant dirigé par sa baguette, elle-même manœuvrée via les mouvements de son menton.

La dernière était une jeune fille qui détonna parmi ses camarades. Agressive, baguette sortie et constamment illuminée d'un sort, elle effrayait de par son œil crevé affiché fièrement, un couteau de boucher tenu à la main indiquant pourquoi son uniforme était découpé au niveau du ventre, d'immondes cicatrices semblant avoir voulu faire disparaître le moindre carré de peau. Si elle semblait ne pas trop mal s'en être sortie sur le plan physique -en comparaison avec ses camarades-, son esprit paraissait bien plus endommagé et souffrant. Visiblement devenue paranoïaque, elle se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde, dent serrées et traits crispés, refusant de lâcher son arme ou de se détendre. La répartir à Poufsouffle fut une épreuve pour le Choixpeau, qui dut œuvrer sous la menace d'une mort imminente en plus d'être baladé dans un recoin discret -la jeune fille ne voulant visiblement pas quitter le mur contre lequel elle semblait avoir élu domicile, et qui lui permettait de n'avoir à se défendre que dans trois directions.

Plusieurs médicomages se trouvaient à la table des professeurs, surveillant leurs patients et griffonnant des notes marquant leurs observations. Que ces cinq survivants puissent si vite revenir au monde était un miracle dû à un nouveau traitement des traumatismes, qui consistait en l'enlèvement des souvenirs de l'horreur jusqu'au rétablissement mental des victimes, si cela advenait un jour. Celles-ci savaient avoir subi une chose particulièrement atroce, pouvaient en connaître le détail, mais n'en gardaient aucun souvenir. Elles étaient comme des spectateurs se surprenant à se découvrir acteurs d'un film d'horreur.

Le soir venu, les serpenteaux se retrouvèrent tous dans leur dortoir en un silence de plomb. Assis dans les fauteuils de leur coin-salon, aucun n'osait dire un mot, digérant la soupe rouge-sang et l'unique quignon de pain sec du festin de retour -ordonnés par le directeur en signe de deuil-. Blaise avait l'air terrassé alors qu'il prenait la pleine conscience de ce dont était capable le culte qu'on lui avait appris à aimer. Comme pour une grande majorité de Purs influencée par les idéaux humanistes provenant du monde Moldu, lui et sa mère ne retenaient des livres saints propres à chaque parent que les passages en accord avec ce qui allait dans leur sens. Appels à l'amour, à l'unité, à l'entraide, ne manquaient pas... c'était une accumulation de belles choses leur ayant fait aimer et respecter le culte aux Parents le reste, les génocides, appels au meurtre, au racisme, n'ayant été vu que comme des témoignages de l'Histoire millénaire de leurs ancêtres. Mais désormais, alors que ces traces d'un passé souhaité révolu révélaient un présent empli de ferveur, il ne lui était plus possible de partager de telles croyances. Il fondit en pleurs en murmurant des excuses, honteux d'être Pur, se déclarant désormais apostat. Ses amis anthropophiles se dépêchèrent de le serrer entre leurs bras pour manifester leur soutien, Léo restant de marbre et montrant son émotion en n'émettant pas de grognement.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher très tard, l'esprit attristé, empli de douloureuses visions et d'interrogations quant à l'avenir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, quelle tournure prendraient les évènements ? Entre la dangerosité du dehors et celle du dedans, avec le mystérieux _seigneur des ténèbres de la chambre des secrets_ qui agressait à tout va, ils étaient plus que jamais les prisonniers du vieux château plutôt que ses protégés

...

Le lendemain de la rentrée, les cours furent annulés pour laisser place à une cérémonie funèbre. De tôt matin, tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le parc, le noir étant à l'ordre du jour tant pour les vêtements que dans les esprits, rien ne semblant pouvoir illuminer l'obscurité des pensées, pas même les défenses du château, qui formaient un impressionnant dôme protecteur si brillant qu'il restait visible même en plein jour.

Outre les élèves et professeurs, des centaines de personnes se trouvaient là. Nombre d'habitants de Pré-au-lard étaient venus, de même que le ministre de la magie et d'innombrables familles sorcières. Devant tout ce monde, entre eux et le lac, se dressait une immense statue de marbre blanc, représentant des enfants de tous âges, à genoux, tête basse et levant les mains au ciel, mains tenant d'étranges choses... utérus et testicules étaient tendus à un invisible oppresseur, encore reliés à leur emplacement originel par des traînées d'organes, tandis qu'en arrière de la scène venait un auror idéalisé, symbole de justice, une main posée sur l'épaule d'un enfant en un signe protecteur, baguette fermement tenue en avant qui pourfendait d'un sort l'agresseur. Tout cela reposait sur un immense socle où étaient gravés d'innombrables noms, ceux de chacune des petites victimes, avec leur âge. Le directeur Dumbledore avait personnellement passé des heures à sculpter cette merveille, aidé par nombre de ses professeurs. Des flots de roses de toutes les couleurs ensevelissaient le sol tout autour.

Tous assemblés face à l'estrade dressée pour la cérémonie, les élèves volontaires se relayèrent un à une pour lire plusieurs des noms des martyrs, inscrits sur de longues listes semblant ne jamais prendre fin. Énumérer les seuls enfants de maternelle assassinés prit presque deux heures, ponctuées de nombreuses crises de pleurs. Hermione et Susan passèrent tout ce temps à sangloter, tandis que Blaise était comme pétrifié, pâle comme la mort. Harry et Neville tenaient chacun la main d'une des filles, les soutenant dans leur peine et ne parvenant qu'à peine mieux à se contrôler. Seul Léo restait de marbre, impassible. Son visage neutre semblait montrer qu'il se contrefichait de rendre hommage aux victimes, bien que le reste de son corps soit parfaitement statique.

Alors que les professeurs étaient dispersés un peu partout au milieu de leurs élèves pour les surveiller, le directeur Dumbledore se tenait en retrait, le dos tourné à la cérémonie et une aura de magie rouge-sang jaillissant faiblement de son corps. Les poils de barbe dressés de partout de par sa puissance, baguette à la main et bien en vue, il fixait avec sévérité les quelques dizaines d'élèves Purs que comptait l'école. Tous étaient forcés de prendre part au deuil en se tenant respectueusement inclinés tout au long des heures. Il n'y avait pas eu plus de consignes que pour autrui, mais le message était clair. Quiconque oserait troubler la solennité de l'instant pour des raisons religieuses subirait un sort peu enviable, le renvoi de l'école devenant désirable en comparaison du nombre de chaudrons qu'il faudrait récurer. Pas un Pur n'osa émettre le moindre son.

La récitation des noms prit fin tard le soir, alors que le soleil se couchait. Tout le monde était épuisé, ne pensait qu'à aller dormir, mais la cérémonie n'était pas encore terminée. Tout du long, les cinq survivants du massacre s'étaient trouvés rassemblés sur l'estrade, en un petit cercle, et se tenaient main dans la main pour ceux qui pouvaient ou voulaient. Se rendant à leur chevet, McGonagall leur proposa d'une douce voix, inhabituellement émue, de prononcer quelques mots pour rendre hommage à leurs camarades. Seul un long silence lui répondit de longues minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que des pas l'interrompent. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune Irina Preseren, la rescapée devenue borgne qui exposait fièrement les cicatrices ventrales résultantes de l'amputation de son utérus. Sa baguette et son couteau de boucher semblaient toujours prêts à tuer alors qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle, guettant le moindre agresseur. Dès qu'un sort d'amplification sonore lui fut lancé, elle surprit par son ton agressif.

« - J'ai appris dans le journal que le cadavre de Lucius Malfoy se trouvait parmi les ordures Pures ayant attaqué Durmstrang. » Et, se tournant vers les élèves Purs en affichant un sourire provoquant, là où se trouvait Draco, « il a été retrouvé égorgé, la tête presque détachée du buste. Sache que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. De ces mains que tu vois là. Ça a été un plaisir de massacrer ce salaud alors qu'il violait mes amies. Un plaisir de découper ses couilles pour lui faire bouffer. Fais en sorte que je n'ai jamais à m'occuper du fils. » Il y eut un mouvement de grogne dans les rangs Purs, seule la menaçante présence du directeur les empêchant de répondre à la provocation.

McGonagall, gênée par cet imprévu, ne s'étant pas du tout attendue à un tel comportement, voulu arrêter le discours. « Miss Preseren, enfin ! Vous... » Mais elle fut impoliment interrompue, sa nouvelle élève ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention.

« - Nombre d'entre vous se demandent sûrement ce que pourraient faire des enfants si durement traumatisés par les épreuves de la vie. Je ne sais pour mes camarades, mais moi, ma voie est toute tracée. Un jour, je deviendrai chasseuse de prime. Je mettrai personnellement à prix la tête de chaque Pur responsable des évènements de Durmstrang, et les pourchasserai moi-même pour débarrasser le monde de leur monstruosité. » Elle acheva là son discours en levant haut son couteau de boucher, l'air folle et menaçante, et s'en détourna.

La cérémonie prit fin sur ces mots. Au signe du directeur, les Purs furent les premiers à regagner le château. S'ils se montrèrent respectueux tant que le regard de leur tortionnaire fut fixé sur eux, les francs éclats de rires et diverses insultes qui résonnèrent dès le hall franchit en disaient long sur le respect qu'ils voueraient à l'avenir aux victimes de leur religion.

Les autres élèves se montrèrent plus dignes de la solennité de l'instant. Nombre d'entre eux se mirent en file pour déposer un bouquet de fleurs au bas de la statue, avant de se détourner en silence pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Chacun des serpenteaux s'y appliqua avec respect, seul Léo préférant s'en aller en grognant.

Les semaines suivantes, par la grâce d'un petit surdoué de la botanique, le monument aux morts de Durmstrang resta si fleuri que le lac proche s'empli de plus de pétales que d'eau.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_

I. _Tania Savitcheva_ : _**voyez l'article wikipédia. J'ai repris le nom d'une fillette qui a été prise dans le siège de Leningrad, durant la seconde guerre mondiale, et a écrit son témoignage sur quelques pages de papier, qui sont aujourd'hui considérées comme un trésor national russe. Sur chaque page, elle annonce la mort d'un des membres de sa famille. Le journal contient neuf pages pour dix décès. Tania elle-même est morte de faim avant que la guerre ne s'achève.**_


	21. Enquêteurs en herbe

NVJM, rédigé les 25 et 26/4/2019, publié le 26/4/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 21 : Enquêteurs en herbe_

 _« Raciste, moi ? Pas du tout. Les Purs sont des êtres inférieurs qu'il faut exterminer jusqu'au dernier nourrisson. Comme vous le voyez, je suis un exemple de tolérance. » Léo._

Les jours passèrent tranquillement après les célébrations en hommage à Durmstrang. Cours et autres retenues firent revenir la bonne humeur, tout un chacun allant et venant à ses occupations sans trop se soucier du monde extérieur, les défenses de Poudlard sans cesse dressées faisant oublier les pires inquiétudes. La peur revint toutefois vers la mi-janvier, lorsque la voix du directeur, retentissant dans toute l'école par la grâce d'un sort d'amplification, ordonna à tous les enfants de regagner leur salle commune de toute urgence. Un nouvel élève avait été retrouvé agressé. Mort.

L'alerte passée, réfugiés dans leur dortoir, les Serpenteaux s'étaient assemblés sur les fauteuils du coin-salon, serrés les uns dans les bras de l'autre ou se tenant la main, l'air sombre et les pensées torturées par l'inquiétude. « Pfff, tu parles d'une plaie, ce maudit seigneur des ténèbres de mes deux ! » jura Blaise sur un ton exaspéré. À cause de tout le tumulte et de la paranoïa ambiante, il ne pouvait plus rester dans les salles d'entrainement que pendant la pause du midi et la période libre du soir. Après y avoir pris goût, y renoncer l'exaspérait.

Hermione le rejoignit dans ses plaintes : « Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait que les profs patinent... on les voit enquêter, ils passent parfois les repas entiers à discuter, mais ils ne semblent rien trouver comme indices pouvant leur révéler l'identité de ce soi-disant seigneur des ténèbres... non, pire encore, même la bibliothèque n'est plus en libre accès ! » Cinq hochements de tête et un grognement acquiescèrent. Pour les petits fanatiques de l'étude qu'ils étaient tous devenus, il s'agissait d'une épreuve particulièrement désagréable à subir.

Après un blanc, Harry reprit : « Et vous les amis, vous avez une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour essayer de régler ce problème ? Je veux dire, enquêter nous-mêmes ? »

« - Bonne idée ! Mais mieux vaut que les profs ne l'apprennent pas, ils essaieraient de nous en empêcher. On ne leur dira que si on trouve quelque chose ! Tout le monde est partant ? » Cinq mains se levèrent ensemble pour se rejoindre, un grand sourire scellant l'accord. Seul manquait...

« - Léo ? Tu n'es pas grumblement d'accord ? » le charria Neville, toutes les têtes se tournant vers l'abonné absent, occupé qu'il était à lire à toute allure, la table des révisions étant couvertes de tas de livres.

« - Tu as donné la réponse, » maugréa-t-il. « J'en ai grumblement rien à faire de ce petit couillon de seigneur des ténèbres ! Grumble ! » Habitués à ce caractère, ses camarades haussèrent les épaules, un peu déçus mais fatalistes. Rien ne pouvait détourner Léo de l'emploi du temps qu'il s'était fixé, quel qu'il puisse être.

Hermione reprit : « Tant pis. Commençons déjà par récapituler. Que savons-nous de ce seigneur des inscriptions flippantes ? Je sais pas vous, mais la phrase qu'il laisse gravée à côté de chacune de ses victimes me fait frissonner à chaque fois que j'en vois une. » Susan leva aussitôt la main.

« - On sait qu'elle a changé depuis la première fois ! »

« - Ah ? Comment ça ? »

« - Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Avant, elle disait " _Il a été purifié comme tous doivent l'être. Les autres suivront. La chambre des secrets exercera la justice. Gloire au seigneur des ténèbres !_ ", mais maintenant il est toujours marqué : " _Le monde changera. Aucun inutile ne survivra. La chambre des secrets exercera la justice des lois de sang. Gloire à l'avenir !_ ". Peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance, mais ça m'a étonnée. »

« - Les lois de sang ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« - Un très, très vieux concept que l'on retrouve parfois dans quelques très très anciens livres d'Histoire. Selon la version Pure, la seule que j'ai pu découvrir, il s'agirait d'une malédiction lancée durant la période du Trou de l'Histoire. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, ni qui est à son origine, ni qui en a été victime. Il faudrait avoir accès aux archives interdites pour savoir, ou... » Elle s'interrompit soudainement, la bouche grande ouverte ! « Ou à une source directe ! MERLIN ! »

Le vieillard, encore une fois occupé à dormir paisiblement dans sa toile, sursauta en entendant son nom. Il ne s'en fallu de peu pour que ses pigments crâniens ne s'aplatissent de nouveau contre le haut du cadre. « Que se passe-t-il ? » bailla-t-il amplement tout en caressant sa barbe pour la remettre en état. Elle faisait toujours des siennes lorsqu'il ronflait.

« - Merlin, vous savez quelque chose sur les lois de sang ? »

« - Hum, oui. Je les connais par cœur. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les yeux de Susan s'encoeurent.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à leur sujet ? » Le regard plein d'espoir de la petite historienne en herbe fit à nouveau sourire le vieillard. L'espoir faisait vivre ! Mais pour une fois...

« - Certaines choses. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour transformer Susan en une petite puce sautillante aux deux yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'espoir.

« - C'est vrai ?! »

« - Oui. Je ne vais pas te les réciter, ça prendrait des heures, mais je peux toutefois te dire qu'il s'agit de la même chose que cette "petite particularité magique" permettant de définir la pureté de sang. Ce sont des lois gravées dans la magie et qui se transmettent par l'hérédité, définissant les droits, devoirs, obligations et interdictions de chaque personne, cela afin que tout le monde puisse en avoir pleine connaissance à tout instant, et ainsi ne pas contrevenir à la légalité. »

« - Ah ? Et pourquoi on n'en a pas connaissance, nous tous ? On n'est pas des "sangs-des-lois" ? »

« - Si, vous l'êtes. Tous. Mais ces lois n'ont pas eu le temps d'être, disons... activées. »

« - Pas eu le temps d'être activées ? Comment ça ? » L'espoir d'une réponse supplémentaire anima Susan durant quelques instants, la joie d'avoir enfin pu soutirer des informations à sa barbe préférée l'emplissant. Mais à son grand regret, Merlin resta muet.

Retournant s'asseoir sur leurs fauteuils, les serpenteaux réfléchirent à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Quel pouvait être le rapport entre ces "lois de sang" et l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets ? « Commençons déjà par mener notre enquête en récoltant tous les indices possibles, » proposa Blaise. « On verra après en faisant des rapprochements si on parvient à trouver quelque chose. On fait comme ça ? » Tous les autres acquiescèrent sans hésiter.

...

 _Début février 1993_

Pour nos amis comme pour tous les groupes d'enquêteurs en herbe, les premiers indices récoltés pointèrent sans hésiter en direction de Luna Lovegood, jeune fille mal-aimée de première année qui connaissait un véritable enfer du fait des soupçons portés sur elle. Non contente d'avoir un caractère infect et de détester tout le monde, de castrer le moindre garçon s'approchant trop près à son goût ou d'arracher les joues des filles à coup de baffes, elle se trouvait toujours _comme par hasard_ la première arrivée sur le lieu de toutes les agressions. Pour nombre d'élèves, la coïncidence était trop grande pour être due à un simple hasard. Se trouver aux première loges une fois, pourquoi pas. Deux fois d'affilée, ça commençait à faire gros. Mais _tout le temps_?

« - Tous les indices convergent vers elle, » conclurent unanimes les serpenteaux, lors de leur première réunion d'enquête. « Plus encore, les profs l'ont récemment surprise à de nombreuses reprises en train de se promener en dehors du couvre-feu, la baguette à la main. Elle n'a jamais rien dit de ses motivations, et ni les points en moins ni les retenues ne la découragent. Elle n'y va même pas en fait, et semble totalement s'en contreficher. »

« - Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, » questionna Neville. « Si tout converge vers elle à ce point, pourquoi les profs la défendent-ils ? Et puis pour quelle raison pourrait-elle soudain se mettre à se promener après le couvre-feu, surtout si soudainement ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu en écoutant les profs parler lors des repas, ils ont des systèmes de surveillance pour repérer les élèves fouineurs, même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, et ses escapades sont arrivées très soudainement il y a dix jours. Y'a eu quelque chose qui aurait pu la motiver à faire ça ? Peut-être qu'elle est innocente et enquête elle aussi, non ? »

« - Y'a dix jours ...? Euh... »

« - Le seul truc sortant de l'ordinaire à ce moment là, c'était l'agression qui a relancé l'inquiétude. »

Neville eut soudain une idée ! « Y'a aussi eut Linra qui a encore été retrouvée agressée ! »

« - Linra ? » Tous les regards se portèrent aussitôt sur le serpenteau timide, qui rougit d'être soudain le centre de l'attention.

« - Euh oui, Linra Xenger, la fille de notre année maigre comme un clou qui a perdu sa maman y'a quelques semaines. Elle a été retrouvée évanouie dans un couloir, visiblement tabassée. Elle est enfermée à l'infirmerie depuis, Dumbledore en personne a strictement interdit sa sortie. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle est même dans une chambre à part, fermée à clé par Pomfresh. »

Hermione nota ces infos sur la grande feuille accrochée au mur leur servant à tout récapituler. « Ça nous fait donc deux évènements concomitants pouvant peut-être expliquer les comportement de Lovegood. Autre chose ? » Harry ajouta :

« - Les Purs font toujours des leurs avec leurs cérémonies religieuses. Plusieurs elfes de maisons ont de nouveau été sacrifiés. Ils ont même osé braver Dumbledore en tuant des elfes des cuisines. Je suis passé pas loin de la porte de son bureau au moment où il s'occupait de leur cas, j'en ai encore l'impression d'être à moitié sourd par moments. Nul doute que les responsables doivent être en instance de renvoi. »

« - J'espère bien ! Quelle horreur que faire des sacrifices aussi horribles ! »

...

 _Au même moment, ailleurs dans le château..._

« - Notre Père qui êtes Pur, que votre nom soit purifié, vous qui régnez sur la terre et le ciel, recevez votre sang de ce jour ! » Le Pur officiant la cérémonie ordonna soudain à l'un des elfes de maison appartenant à sa famille de transplaner jusqu'à lui, dans un recoin perdu du château. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'aucun professeur doué de raison n'était là pour l'empêcher, le sol se couvrit de sang...

Écoutant avec attention les psalmodies de ses camarades, tentant maladroitement de les réciter en même temps que les autres spectateurs, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air dégouté au moment de tremper son doigt dans la mare de sang recouvrant le sol, puis en le portant à sa bouche pour goûter cette vie sacrifiée en un commun geste de communion, le jeune Ronald Weasley se trouvait ainsi de nouveau à participer avec attention aux prières Pures. Si l'aspect religieux ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, en revanche, nombre d'autres choses lui paraissaient bien plus utiles, comme le fait d'être supérieur au reste de l'Humanité, ou de pouvoir prendre possession de la moindre fille intéressante pour se constituer un harem, ou encore de pouvoir _éradiquer_ Purement tout ce qui n'était pas en accord avec ses goûts. Toutes choses que le culte aux Parents offrait sur un plateau...

...

 _Mi-février 1993_

« - Bon, on en est où maintenant ? » Les serpenteaux s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans leur coin-salon pour faire le point sur la progression de leur enquête.

« - Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Tout semble aller dans le sens de Lovegood coupable. Elle passe maintenant le plus clair de ses nuits à fouiner partout dans le château et à se faire surprendre par les profs, toujours sans vouloir dire le moindre mot sur ses intentions. La seule chose nouvelle est qu'un couteau de cuisine lui est régulièrement confisqué. Il faut croire qu'elle connait les cuisines et va se servir. Mais à part ça, rien. Les profs ne paraissent toujours pas décidés à l'inculper. »

Le silence tomba un moment, les esprits occupés à cogiter pour trouver des liens de causalité entre les maigres indices à disposition. « Je me demande un truc, » interrompit Neville. « Pourquoi les profs ne virent-ils pas Lovegood, ne serait-ce que dans le doute ? Si les agressions continuaient en son absence, elle serait absoute de toute suspicion, non ? » Hermione lui répondit sans hésiter.

« - C'est parce que les indices sont trop maigres. Oui, tous pointent vers elle. Mais aucun n'est décisif, pas même assemblés. En fait, ce ne sont rien de plus que des coïncidences, très étonnantes de par leur nombre, mais juste ça pour l'instant. Et comme la justice sorcière pratique la présomption d'innocence, on ne peut l'accuser sans preuves sans risquer d'être à son tour accusé de diffamation. Et au vu de la volonté de fer que semble avoir Lovegood, nul doute que ça promet un mauvais moment à son accusateur si elle est démontrée innocente lors d'un procès. En fait, je me demande même si nous ne sommes pas complètement dans l'erreur. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Nous cherchons à prouver que Lovegood est la coupable. Mais en faisant ça, le problème, c'est que nous passons sans nous en apercevoir à côté de tout ce qui pourrait démontrer son innocence. Il y a un truc semblable en science, ça s'appelle la réfutabilité. En gros, ça dit que pour être logiquement valide, une hypothèse doit être réfutable et non irréfutable. Si elle est susceptible d'être réinterprétée dans tous les sens par son promoteur à la moindre remarque reçue pour pouvoir rester valide, alors elle ne vaut rien, car quoi qu'il soit fait pour tenter de la contredire, il sera toujours possible de la modifier pour qu'elle semble rester juste. En revanche, s'il est possible de lui faire passer l'épreuve d'une remise en question radicale capable de potentiellement démontrer qu'elle est fausse, alors l'hypothèse est valide. Pas forcément vraie ! Mais potentiellement, aux yeux de la logique. Dans le cas présent, si on cherche à montrer que Lovegood est coupable, il faut envisager notre enquête de façon à vouloir prouver que l'idée de sa culpabilité est fausse, de façon à ne pas nous focaliser sur ce qui semble l'accuser au point de négliger le reste. Et inversement. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

« - Je crois, » murmura Harry, vite suivit par les trois autres. « Si on voit les choses sous cet angle, alors ça change tout. Si Lovegood sort le soir pour mettre en place des agressions, alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas plus discrète ? Se faire prendre de temps à autres, ça passe, mais à chaque nuit ? On dirait qu'elle cherche le contact avec les profs. »

« - Et pourquoi l'avons-nous mise sur la liste de nos suspects potentiels ? Peut-être bien parce que nous ne la portons pas dans notre cœur au vu de la façon dont elle nous a traités. » Entendant ça, les garçons eurent le réflexe de poser une main protectrice sur leur entrejambe, et les filles se tinrent le nez pour vérifier s'il n'était pas cassé. Ce petit moment de malaise nasalo-entrejambesque passé, Blaise continua :

« - C'est vrai que lorsqu'on envisage les choses de cette manière, ça change tout. Si on voulait prouver que Voldemort a eu raison de vouloir tuer les sang-mêlés et les moldus, alors ce serait facile, il suffirait de lister toutes les personnes méchantes ou malhonnêtes parmi eux, et ça nous ferait une longue liste de preuves allant dans le sens de notre idée. Mais en ce cas, on passerait à côté de tous les innocents qui constituent la très grande majorité de la population. »

Susan prit le relai : « En revanche, si on cherche à montrer que l'hypothèse de l'infériorité des moldus est fausse, alors il suffit de trouver un seul né-moldu plus puissant ou intelligent que n'importe quel sang-pur, et ça invalidera directement l'affirmation raciste de leur infériorité. Rien qu'en te voyant, Mione, ce n'est effectivement pas dur de comprendre que ça ne vaut rien cette idée. » Ce compliment fit rougir la serpentelle jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Elle fit de son mieux pour changer de sujet.

« - Quelqu'un a trouvé autre chose ? » Susan reprit la parole aussitôt.

« - Oui ! Concernant les histoires qui courent à propos de la légende de la chambre des secrets. Vous savez, comme quoi Salazar Serpentard aurait dissimulé un monstre dans la chambre, qu'il aurait été un mauvais homme voulant tuer les nés-moldus... » Une voix l'interrompit soudain.

« - Eh ! Ne manque pas de respect à Salazar ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le tableau de Merlin, surpris de l'entendre se joindre à la conversation. Une main se frottant les yeux, il reprit : « Excuse-moi Susan, un réflexe. J'ai horreur d'entendre quelqu'un dire du mal de Salazar, ça me met toujours hors de moi. » La jeune fille éluda.

« - Excusez-moi aussi, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être agréable à entendre. »

« - Il se passe quoi en fait ? » demandèrent les autres serpenteaux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Susan se dépêcha de répondre.

« - Selon Merlin qui dit l'avoir connu personnellement, Serpentard aurait en vérité été un modèle de bonté, à la plus parfaite encontre de ce qui se raconte aujourd'hui. Toujours selon Merlin, cette médisance a semble-t-il commencé dans sa version actuelle du fait de Magelus Soinner, le tout premier ministre de la magie. Vous savez, celui qui a été historien et pas vraiment connu pour son honnêteté intellectuelle. » Hermione acquiesça.

« - Hum, en effet, vu le contenu franchement infect de ses livres... j'en ai lu quelques uns, c'est insupportable. Il considérait tout comme inférieur à lui, toujours avec des arguments complètement fous. Les femmes étaient inférieures car lui était un homme. Les nés-moldus étaient inférieurs car n'étant pas de sang-pur comme lui. La société aurait été soi-disant divisée en classes pour de simples critères de richesse -et lui-même étant très riche, les pauvres étaient de fait inférieurs. Etcetera. Il voyait tout à travers un prisme raciste. Je n'aurais pas aimé le rencontrer en vrai ce type. Sa compagnie devrait être charmante. Et... » Elle fut soudain interrompue par un rugissement inattendu.

« - GRUMBLE ! » grogna Léo en jaillissant de son bureau, la petite pièce blindée de serrures qu'il avait demandé à Merlin de lui aménager. « HARRY ! AU PIED ! »

« - Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore... » maugréa le serpenteau en voyant l'état d'énervement de son camarade, qui serrait les dents, trépignait sur place en semblait suer de rage sans aucune raison apparente. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« - J'ai des potions à te faire faire ! Voilà une liste. Fais en sorte d'en préparer pour chacun de vous, le plus vite possible ! Suis-je clair ? »

« - Euh... » Harry voulu prendre le temps de lire la liste avant de répondre, mais...

« - SUIS-JE CLAIR ?! »

« - Oui ! Oui, très clair ! »

« - GRUMBLE ! Y'a intérêt ! » Et Léo claqua de nouveau la porte de son bureau, se renfermant à triples tours.

« - Eh ben, il a mangé du lion pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? » murmura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi sa liste ? Harry ? »

« - Voyons... potions de nutrition ultra-concentrées, potions énergisantes, facile... potion de force, pas de problème... potion explosive ?! Mais il est fou ! » Un "grumble" retentit soudain à leurs oreilles, sans qu'ils ne puissent savoir s'il s'agissait de leur imagination ou pas. « Oui, je suis capable de les faire, ce n'est vraiment pas dur, juste une question d'ingrédients. Mais quand même ! Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de ça à votre avis ? Et puis pourquoi nous et pas lui ? Il n'a pas marqué son nom sur la liste. »

« - Peut-être qu'il veut que vous ayez de quoi vous défendre en cas de problème ? » proposa le tableau de Merlin. Léo, se soucier de qui que ce soit ? Cette idée donna envie de rire aux serpenteaux, jusqu'à ce que le vieillard ajoute : « Blaise, traitre à la Pureté. Harry, hérétique à la Pureté. Hermione, hérétique et née-moldue. Susan, hérétique. Neville, hérétique. Pour certaines personnes, ce sont des raisons plus que suffisantes pour vous vouloir du mal... et pas du petit mal. » Entendre ce rappel à la réalité fit un choc à nos amis. Les évènements de Durmstrang se rappelèrent à leur mémoire.

« - Je m'y attèle dès demain, » murmura Harry, soudain tout pâle. « Je ferai les potions explosives ici, sinon monsieur Rogue refusera. Et il connait mon petit coin à potions. Mieux qu'il ne sache pas ce que je prépare.

« - Et pour les ingrédients ? Il en faut des spécifiques, si tu les prends dans sa réserve il comprendra aussitôt ce que tu prépares. »

« - Je peux contourner ce problème en en utilisant d'autres, bénins. Ce sera un peu plus long à faire, mais il n'aura pas de raison de suspecter quoi que ce soit, surtout si je le trompe en faisant une potion innocente avec ces mêmes ingrédients dans mon coin à potion, au cas où il voudrait vérifier. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien à leur discussion pour ce soir là, préférant aller dormir avec une grande inquiétude en tête...

...

 _Mi mars 1993_

Le temps passa, et les serpenteaux continuèrent inlassablement à enquêter entre toutes sortes de révisions. Harry acheva rapidement les potions demandées par Léo et les distribua à ses camarades en leur assurant que tout était sûr. « Ce truc là, c'est un détonateur que j'ai bricolé. La potion ne peut pas exploser s'il n'est pas enclenché par la double sécurité, pas même si vous brisez la fiole ou mettez dans un feu. Pour la faire exploser, il faut appuyer sur le détonateur assez fort pour que le bouchon de liège tombe dans la fiole. Sa face supérieure contient le dernier ingrédient de la potion, celui qui lui confère son pouvoir détonant quand il est mélangé au reste. C'est un réactif qui enclenchera l'explosion après une dizaine de secondes d'attente dès que vous l'aurez mis en contact avec "l'allumette", qui n'est autre que votre baguette. Il vous suffira d'y insuffler un tout petit peu de magie pour faire briller le réactif, et hop ! Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de jeter le tout. Ça peut péter que la fiole soit intacte ou non, elle ne vous protègera de rien. Tout le monde a bien compris ? » Quatre hochements de tête et un grognement acquiescèrent.

Du côté de l'enquête, un nouvel indice s'ajouta à la collection de nos enquêteurs en herbe lorsque Neville, de retour de son travail aux serres, rapporta un évènement étrange. « On était en plein empotement quand Dumbledore et McGo sont venus discuter discrètement avec madame Chourave. Ils l'ont prise à part, et se sont mis à discuter à l'abri d'une bulle de silence. Et quand ils sont sortis, la prof est revenue vers nous, a ordonné qu'on mette nos plantes en cours sous stase, et qu'on sème en masse des mandragores. Vous savez, les machins qui hurlent dès qu'on les dépote. » Les quatre autres grimacèrent en se rappelant le cours à ce sujet. Il leur arrivait encore d'en avoir mal aux oreilles. Mais ils comprirent rapidement ce que cela signifiait.

« - C'est pas bête ça ! » dit Harry. « Cette plante entre dans la composition de potions de dépétrification de toutes sortes. Si ça se trouve, ceux qui n'ont pas été tués sont peut-être pétrifiés ! Ça expliquerait ces étranges postures fixes quand on les retrouve ! Ce n'est peut-être pas une sorte de coma, comme on le pensait. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer un tel phénomène ? C'est qu'on ne parle pas là d'une simple attaque du genre du _Petrificus Totalus_. Là, les victimes sont impossibles à sortir de leur état par un _Finite Incantatum_ , et les sorts de diagnostic indiquent que c'est comme si toutes leurs fonctions vitales étaient en pause. Pire qu'une mort cérébrale. »

« - C'est pourrait être dû à un sort de magie noire ? »

« - Et la rumeur selon laquelle il y aurait un monstre ? Existe-t-il une créature magique capable de pétrifier ses victimes ? Et puis d'après les infos qu'on a glanées, les morts sont eux aussi pétrifiés, la seule différence étant que les sorts de diagnostic les révèlent décédés. Cette chose pourrait-elle tuer de façon semblable à la pétrification ? »

« - Bonne question. Qui veut se charger de chercher à ce sujet ? »

« - Je le ferai ! » dit Blaise. « Ça me sera utile d'étudier les bestioles dangereuses, mes notes en défense sont en baisse. » Ça fit rire ses amis.

« - Tu restes quand même le meilleur de l'école toutes années confondues ! Rappelle-moi, tu as étendu combien de septièmes années la dernière fois qu'ils ont tenté de te tabasser ? »

« - Quatre. Mais ils étaient vraiment pas doués, je n'y suis pour rien ! » Il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, pas du tout habitué à recevoir des compliments !

...

Le temps passa au fil des agressions supplémentaires. Quatre pour trois morts en janvier, six pour deux morts en février, trois et autant de pertes en mars... avril vint et apporta lui aussi son lot de victimes à enterrer, trois Purs d'un coup ayant eut le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin de ce mystérieux _seigneur des ténèbres_ qu'ils vénéraient dans leurs cérémonies, mais qui ne faisait visiblement aucun cas de cette ferveur, les fidèles aux Parents représentant à eux seuls plus des trois quarts des décès et pétrifiés.

Neville revint un soir dans le dortoir secret l'air complètement défait. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? » lui demanda Susan en le voyant prêt à pleurer. Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, aussitôt imitée par Blaise, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés.

« - Des élèves Purs ont organisé ce qu'ils ont appelé une "cérémonie de justice", » expliqua-t-il en sanglotant. « Ils ont débarqué sans prévenir dans les serres, alors que madame Chourave n'était pas là, et ont massacré toutes les mandragores que moi et les autres apprentis cultivions ! Toutes ces pauvres petites, elles sont mortes de manque de terre avant qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit ! » Il fondit en larmes un long moment, comme traumatisé. Voir des végétaux souffrir lui serrait toujours terriblement le cœur, tant était grande son empathie.

La crise de pleurs passée, Neville se reprit, s'excusant en bafouillant. « Ce n'est rien ! » rirent ses amis. « On est là pour s'entraider après tout ! Rien de plus normal ! Allez, attaque de polochons et chatouilles ! » Et ils se jetèrent tous deux sur lui pour lui redonner bonne humeur.

Lorsque la capitulation fut signée d'une plume d'oreiller extraite de son propriétaire, un regard sur l'horloge suivit d'une phrase innocente causa une soudaine inquiétude. « Déjà vingt-trois heures ? Mais où sont donc passés Harry et Hermione ? »

La réponse leur vint le lendemain matin, d'une inquiétante inscription gravée sur un mur.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	22. Chaos et discipline

NVJM, rédigé du 1er au 3/5/2019, publié le 3/5/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 22 : Chaos et discipline_

 _« Le peuple : vive la révolution ! Léo : Vive la répression ! »_

 _Début mai 1993_

Enfermés dans un silence de mort, tête basse et yeux rougis, Neville, Blaise et Susan entrèrent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard sans oser émettre le moindre son, accompagnés d'un Léo au visage neutre, un seul petit rictus semblant se moquer des émotives préoccupations de ses camarades anthropophiles. Que ça pouvait l'agacer de perdre son temps ici...

L'infirmière les emmena en silence vers la pièce où étaient alités tous les élèves pétrifiés par le mystérieux _seigneur des ténèbres_ sévissant dans le château. Une vingtaine de statues se trouvaient là, dans des positions parfois grotesques, témoignant de la surprise qui les avait saisis lors de leur agression. Certains étaient en train de marcher tranquillement, tandis que d'autres paraissaient plus exotiques. Un Pur s'était fait surprendre au moment précis où il allait égorger un elfe de maison pour honorer ses dieux, sa main de pierre tenant encore la lame. Sa poigne était d'une telle force qu'il n'avait pas été possible de la lui retirer.

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient allongés sur le même lit, main dans la main et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, visage sévère et baguette tendue devant eux comme pour se défendre de leur agresseur. Un des bras de la serpentelle tenait encore un livre de cours, emprisonné lui aussi par une solide poigne. Les trois serpenteaux restants s'assirent autour de leurs amis après s'être métamorphosé quelques tabourets, Léo grognant qu'il valait mieux rester debout pour parer une attaque si l'un des Purs pétrifiés venait à se réveiller à l'improviste. Il ne fut pas du tout écouté.

« - Coucou les amis, » souffla Susan d'une toute petite voix, aussitôt suivie par Neville.

« - On est venus voir comment vous allez... »

« - Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez ? » ajouta Blaise. « On vous a attendus toute la nuit, de plus en plus angoissés... » Il ne dit rien de plus, se penchant sur Susan pour la serrer contre lui. La pauvre petite sanglotait, affligée par l'agression de ses amis. Neville l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, seul Léo restant en retrait, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des sentiments de ses camarades. Il semblait s'ennuyer royalement.

« - Le dortoir est bien calme sans vous... »

« - On n'a plus l'envie de rire... »

« - On attend votre retour avec impatience... »

« - Grumble ! Blablabla, c'est bientôt fini ?! » Entendant ça, les trois serpenteaux anthropophiles tournèrent un regard agacé vers Léo. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse ?!

« - Non d'un sort vicieux, Léo !... »

« - ...Par toutes les plantes vénéneuses !... »

« - ...Par les pires impolitesses historiques !... »

« - ...Tu ne peux pas faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ?! » Le regard noir que lui lancèrent ses amis en disait long sur leur agacement. Il leur répondit avec tout autant de hargne.

« - Ça ne m'a jamais rien apporté d'agréable ! Grumble ! » Et il se détourna sans plus leur prêter attention, fulminant plus que grommelant et grommelant plus que fulminant. Léonardement.

...

Un nouvel évènement glauque survint quelques jours après les pétrifications d'Harry et Hermione. Alors que la peur recommençait imperceptiblement à redescendre, l'espoir renaissant toujours après l'horreur, une nouvelle inscription fut retrouvée au beau milieu d'un couloir, à côté d'une généreuse mare de sang indicatrice de ce qu'il s'était produit.

 _Tous les inutiles seront désormais emmenés à l'autel du Temple de la chambre des secrets pour y être éliminés à Sa gloire éternelle_

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux élèves Purs pour ne pas faire fonctionner la moindre trace d'esprit critique, réinterpréter les faits selon leur bon vouloir et se sentir investis d'une nouvelle fougue religieuse. Et alors que les professeurs n'avaient pas encore découvert le nouveau drame, une énième cérémonie à la gloire des Parents fut organisée sur le lieu même. Tous les fanatiques se passèrent le mot discrètement, remerciant la Pureté que cette nouvelle "bénédiction" ait eue lieu dans un couloir perdu du château. C'était l'occasion rêvée de célébrer une _purification_ d'ampleur. Le Pur qui avait découvert l'horreur n'en souffla mot.

Tous assemblés en rangs serrés dès le lendemain de l'agression, très tôt le matin, veillés avec bienveillance et complicité par les fervents professeurs Lockart et Bibine, ils se lancèrent dans une cérémonie passionnée, le prêtre officiant appelant à lui tous les elfes de sa maison et leur tranchant la gorge un à un à toute allure. Bibine, seule Pure présente, se déshabilla pour prendre le rôle de la prêtresse, et souleva les cadavres au dessus de sa tête pour laisser le sang s'écouler sur ses rides. Sur sa Pureté.

Les minutes passèrent en une ferveur sans cesse grandissante. Les prières, d'abord murmurées par la peur d'être découverts par le directeur, s'emplirent de fanatisme au fil des sacrifices et des distributions de sang purifié. Gloire aux Parents ! Gloire au Fondateur ! Gloire à la Pureté ! Récitées inlassablement, elles gagnèrent en intensité, furent psalmodiées franchement, puis chantées, puis finalement hurlée.

 _Gloire aux Parents ! Gloire au Père Fondateur ! Gloire à la Pureté !_

Il n'y eut bientôt plus d'elfes à sacrifier, alors que les _réserves_ appartenant aux élèves se tarissaient en un flot d'agonie sans cesse plus important. La ferveur ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Emportés par l'excitation religieuse, enivrés par les chants les entourant, submergés par les regards émerveillés de leurs camarades les entourant, chacun des Purs se mit à chanter plus fort, encore plus fort, encore et encore ! Criant son amour pour les Parents, pour la Pureté !

 _Gloire aux Parents ! Gloire au Père Fondateur ! Gloire à la Pureté !_

 _Gloire ! Gloire !_

 _GLOIRE À LA PURETÉ !_

Intrigués par ces hurlements dépareillés casseurs d'oreilles, plusieurs élèves s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs peu fréquentés d'où provenait l'agression sonore, virent l'attroupement face à eux, craignirent une nouvelle attaque. Puis comprirent en voyant le tas de cadavres d'elfes. Les premiers hurlements retentirent sans attendre, alertant les Purs qui réagirent aussitôt. Effrayés à l'idée que les professeurs _impurs_ ne soient alertés, ils se précipitèrent pour faire taire les gêneurs. Et pourquoi pas les faire taire à jamais ?

Enivrés par leur ferveur, ne pensant plus même en termes irrationnels tant leur fanatisme s'était retrouvé exacerbé et les avait menés loin sur la voie de la déchéance mentale, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, de chair comme de bois, dans l'espoir de pouvoir offrir plus de sang et de jouissance aux Parents. Sang qui n'était que la première étape. La jouissance, très grand symbole purement religieux, permettait de communier avec les Parents. C'était l'une des choses les plus recherchées qui soient. Peu importait la façon de l'obtenir.

Alors que quelques Purs tiraient à vue sur les gêneurs, en assommant plusieurs et les capturant sans hésiter, d'autres se jetèrent sur Bibine, seule Pure présente, et la déshabillèrent sans attendre pour entreprendre le moindre recoin de ses rides. Elle s'offrit à l'acte sans hésiter, formatée par son éducation à toujours obéir à la volonté religieuse. Mais la place était limitée, et seulement huit Purs parvinrent à se trouver un endroit où placer leur ferveur. Qu'importait. Le prêtre officiant fit jaillir sa lame pour pratiquer de _nouveaux trous_ dans le corps de l'enseignante de _viol_ , ses camarades précipitant leur Pure envie sur ces nouveaux calices, empressés d'offrir leur jouissance aux Parents, certains de communier avec eux.

En arrière, d'autres Purs s'entredéchirèrent les vêtements pour s'entreprendre les uns les autres. Trois garçons furent soumis et entaillés à leur tour, portés par la seule ferveur pénienne de leurs camarades ne pensant plus qu'à honorer les Parents par tous les moyens possibles avant que les problèmes ne surviennent.

Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la rechercher de la jouissance, pas même les pires horreurs.

Les quelques uns ayant pourchassé les intrus revinrent avec trois élèves, deux assommés et une fille solidement tenue en laisse par des liens magiques. Ses tortionnaires avaient visiblement payé cher sa capture, du sang leur coulant du nez et de la bouche, leurs yeux beurrés pour longtemps. « Il faut qu'on se dépêche, » prévinrent-ils, « plusieurs Impurs ont réussi à s'échapper. Les traitres à la Pureté ne vont pas tarder. » Se dépêcher. Soit.

Les deux élèves assommés, un garçon et une fille visiblement en première année, furent soulevés par la ferveur des Purs. La lame cérémonielle jaillit et transperça le ventre de la petite, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa camarade solidement tenue en laisse, qui regardait l'horreur de ses yeux terrifiés. Le prêtre plongea les mains dans le petit corps évanoui et agité de convulsions, des flots de sang se déversant tout autour. L'utérus fut tiré hors de son emplacement normal, emmenant avec lui maints organes accolés. La lame jaillit. Trancha dans le vif. Et le prêtre saisit à pleines mains ce _calice sacrificiel_ pour le pénétrer, ne prêtant aucune attention à la puanteur métallique l'entourant, oubliant tout autour de lui pour se mettre à rechercher la _Pure jouissance d'une pure pureté purement pure et purifiante_ , comme l'exprimaient si bien ses psalmodies entrecoupées de râles de plaisir et d'efforts. Le corps agonisant fut sans hésiter entreprit et tailladé pour offrir aux autres Purs un peu plus de place pour leurs baguettes. Le garçonnet subit le même sort, ses testicules prélevées et incinérées d'un sort de feu, symbole de fécondité offert aux Parents.

Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la rechercher de la jouissance, pas même les pires horreurs.

Le professeur Gilderoy Lockart, empli de joui en voyant sa collègue et ses chers Purs élèves prier avec ferveur, se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de jouir à son tour. Après tout, bien que se maîtrisant de son mieux et priant en solitaire pour ne pas se faire renvoyer par son employeur, il n'en restait pas moins un Pur de la première heure, assoiffé de sang à offrir à ses divinités et de jouissance pour communier avec elles. Tournant son regard vers la troisième prisonnière, il se pourlécha les lèvres à l'idée de déflorer les siennes, et commença à retirer ses robes de sorcier pour dégager son pantalon. En écarta le tissu avec envie. Senti son érection hurler pour sortir à l'air libre. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal qu'il profite d'un peu de chair fraiche. C'était très bien d'être reconnu comme " _dilatateur vaginal_ _professionnel"_ , ou encore _"plus grand pénis"_ de _Ménagère magazine_. Mais les vagins de femmes mariées se faisaient rares avec la réouverture des élevages, seules restaient quelques vieilles stériles et peu appétissantes, du moins chez les Pures. Et depuis le début de son professorat, fonction très prenante du point de vue de l'emploi du temps, il n'avait pas eu la moindre possibilité de se rendre dans une école maternelle moldue. Alors maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de goûter de la chair fraiche, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

La dernière couche de ses sous-vêtements s'écarta pour laisser paraître son pénis, monstruosité patiemment emplie de multiples profusions de sorts pour le faire grandir et devenir démesuré. Et la fillette, toujours ficelée, vit cela en hoquetant d'horreur, et reconnu sans aucun doute possible ce membre immonde, alors que des souvenirs affligeants la transperçaient en tous sens

 _Une espèce d'être humain particulièrement immonde se tenait là, le visage masqué par le traditionnel masque de purification des pires fanatiques Purs, qui cachaient leur identité pour ne pas être repérés une fois de retour chez eux. Un simple morceau de tissu d'un rouge vif ne laissant rien transparaître des traits hideux dissimulés en dessous. Toutefois, le pire n'était pas là, mais plus bas. Pas dans les mains couvertes de sang frais, mais entre les jambes écartées révélant un pénis démesuré et lui aussi enduit de sang, un sang venant du cadavre de sa mère utilisé comme un jouet sexuel, la chose pénétrant son vagin lacéré et révélant le bout de sa verge à chaque va-et-vient en la laissant ressortir du ventre déchiqueté et un peu plus violé à chaque coup de butoir, accompagnant cet immonde acte de barbarie en poussant chaque fois un peu plus sur les organes, les refoulant dehors petit à petit pour laisser plus de place à sa nécrophilie exacerbée. « Purifier... pureté... baiser... pureté... » étaient les mots se laissant reconnaître au milieu de ses borborygmes de jouissance malsaine._

Luna Lovegood sentit une rage inouïe l'envahir. Alors le monstre ayant assassiné ses chers parents adorés n'était autre que ce sous-être de Lockart ?!

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? En plus de son professorat, il était aussi éditeur. C'était lui que _papa adoré_ avait contacté pour faire publier son livre. Lui qui avait profité de l'occasion pour purifier sa famille.

Lui qu'elle rêvait de tuer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que durait la traque, motivée par une folle ivresse de vengeance. Un soir, rentrant discrètement dans une des malle-appartement lui servant de chambre, elle avait entendu au loin un râle de plaisir reconnaissable entre mille, une voix saturée d'hideuseté que jamais sa mémoire ne pourrait oublier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Le monstre ayant massacré ses parents était ici. À Poudlard. Un sourire du plus extrême sadisme l'empli de joie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il lui serait possible d'exercer sa vengeance plus tôt qu'espéré.

À la grande surprise du Pur s'avançant l'air prédateur, sa proie ne réagissait pas comme elle le devrait. Marquant un temps d'arrêt en fronçant les sourcils, il fut stupéfait lorsqu'une aura toute rouge jaillit autour d'elle. D'un rouge vif. D'un rouge de sang. D'un rouge promesse de mort.

Luna Lovegood déchaina sa magie en même temps que sa rage l'envahissait, et perdit tout contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Les liens l'emprisonnant furent détruits sur le coup, et elle se précipita en avant sur _la bête_ ayant tué ses parents chéris, dans le but très clair de le castrer avec délectation. De lui faire bouffer ce membre ayant violé sa mère.

Prit de peur, Lockart rangea sa baguette de chair, la troquant pour celle de bois, et s'entoura sans hésiter d'un bouclier pour détourner les sorts qui déjà se dirigeaient vers lui. Peine perdue ! Sa faible défense vola en éclats sous le coup d'un _liquefactum sanguis_ , sort médical au nom tristement révélateur pouvant faire de terrible dégâts lorsque mal utilisé. Il fut esquivé de justesse, et alla se fracasser sur un Pur en pleine prière qui se mit soudain à saigner par tous les pores de sa peau -littéralement, tant son sang était devenu fluide. Il s'effondra au sol, hurlant de surprise horrifiée.

Le lâche courut se dissimuler derrière un autre de ses élèves, alors qu'un nouveau rayon jaillissait vers lui, porteur de sombres nouvelles. Un second Pur s'effondra au sol, se mettant à vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter, puis commença à suffoquer alors que son estomac remontait le long de l'œsophage, cherchant à sortir pour déverser tout son contenu. Les sorts de lavement ne devaient pas être jetés trop fortement. Tous les médicaments avaient des effets secondaires, surtout lorsque pris en trop fortes doses. Luna le savait fort bien, s'étant longuement amusée sur des rats ou des oiseaux lors de son séjour prolongé à Londres.

Un regard effrayé vers sa victime devenue bourreau fit trembler de peur le lâche. Ses longs cheveux blonds voletaient autour d'elle au rythme de la magie exsudée de son corps de frêle adolescente, prenant forme en lames tranchantes et serres annonciatrices d'un bien peu agréable moment. Sa bouche était ouverte de rage, dents ne se desserrant que pour hurler des sorts de haine. Et les yeux... les yeux étaient noirs de rage, fixés sur leur proie, ne la lâchant pas du regard, infaillibles. La traque était en cours.

La traque ne pourrait s'achever que par une mort.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » tonna soudain la voix du directeur. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans l'école, Lockart l'entendit avec plaisir.

« - Arrêtez-la ! Elle est devenue folle ! » hurla-t-il en désignant Luna du doigt.

« - Miss Lovegood ! Mais que faites-vous ?! Arrêtez ! » ordonna Dumbledore ! Mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, et jeta un sort de fracture à toute puissance, droit sur le pénis d'un Pur occupé à râler sa jouissance dans un trou sanguinolant pratiqué dans la prof de _viol_. Un écœurant bruit de déchirement empli le couloir, aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang. Bibine garda en elle ce bâton de chair avec plaisir, elle qui aimait tout ce qui était long et dur.

» Avec moi ! _Stupefix_ ! » lança le directeur à ses professeurs l'ayant suivit. Une dizaine de rayons rouges volèrent aussitôt dans les airs, droit en direction de la vengeresse, qui continuait à attaquer ses camarades sans prêter aucune attention à leurs cris de douleur. C'était délectable.

Elle se retourna tel l'éclair et fit jaillir un bouclier dans les airs juste à l'instant où l'attaque s'apprêtait à l'arrêter, et d'un coup de baguette tout valsa vers le plafond. « Calmez-vous, miss Lovegood ! » supplia McGonagall en la voyant leur jeter un regard haineux au possible.

« - Il a tué mes parents ! Je me calmerai après l'avoir torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus amusant ! _»_ éructa-t-elle d'une voix rendue difforme par sa haine, des sonorités rocailleuses faisant pâlir tous ceux qui l'entendirent. L'annonce surprit les enseignants.

« - Pardon ? Mais qui ça ? » Luna ne leur répondit pas, se jetant de plus belle en direction d'un Lockart tout tremblotant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire face à quelqu'un capable de se défendre ! D'habitude, lorsqu'il assaillait une famille ou une école maternelle, ce n'était qu'avec surprise et un alibi toujours prêt au cas ou, des artifices parés à faire le sale travail à sa place !

Dumbledore réagit aussitôt, faisant à son tour jaillir son aura, signe qu'il faisait appel à toute sa puissance, et d'un coup de baguette pétrifia tous les rebelles à son autorité, de la fillette enragée en passant par tous les Purs finissant de jouir ou se tortillant au sol de douleur. Luna tenta aussitôt de résister, son aura palpitant autour d'elle au rythme de ses efforts, mais dû vite s'avouer vaincue. Le vieillard n'était pas considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre pour rien.

Et soudain, alors que tout mouvement prenait fin et que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité du couloir, son regard tomba sur le sol d'une couleur étrangement uniforme, bien loin des habituels pavés poudlardiens. L'odeur métallique de l'air le fit pâlir alors que se faisait la compréhension.

Et il aperçut le tas de cadavres d'elfes de maison.

La célèbre barbe-cravate se transforma soudain en un buisson d'épines traversées d'éclair de magie et hérissées de rage. C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucun Pur au petit-déjeuner ! La colère monta en lui plus forte que jamais, et l'aura magique qu'il avait fait apparaître pour calmer son élève jaillit soudain plus puissante que jamais, englobant tout le couloir, alors que c'était à son tour de voir son regard devenir ténèbres. Discrètement, Lockart en profita pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici...

« - Albus ! Calmez-vous ! » supplièrent aussitôt ses employés. Mais ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Contrairement à la jeune Lovegood, il possédait un parfait contrôle de sa magie. Respirant lourdement pour s'efforcer de conserver son calme, il observa un à un les Purs achevant leur sinistre cérémonie. Madame Bibine était à l'agonie, souriante en voyant approcher la mort, convaincue dans sa stupidité qu'elle allait rejoindre le paradis où ses divinités l'attendaient, ravis de tout le sang et la jouissance qu'elle leur avait offerts. Depuis le temps qu'elle astiquait et s'enfilait les balais du cours de vol, cette récompense lui paraissait bien méritée.

« - Tout le monde dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Aucune discussion, » asséna la voix du vieillard, sèche et grave au point que maints cœurs se serrèrent de peur.

« - On n'a rien fait de mal ! » s'offusquèrent aussitôt plusieurs Purs, trop fanatisés ou consanguins pour avoir une claire conscience de la menace pesant sur eux.

« - Vraiment ? Et ça, qu'est-ce ? » demanda Dumbledore en pointant successivement le cadavre de son enseignante, des deux élèves pour lesquels il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, puis de la centaine d'elfes de maison. Plusieurs imbéciles eurent l'audace de répondre.

« - Ce ne sont que des impurs qui ont eu la chance d'être utiles ! Nous sommes Purs, nous sommes dans notre bon droit ! »

« - DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » hurla de plus belle le directeur, se sentant avoir de plus en plus de difficultés pour conserver son calme.

« - Pas question ! Vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour nous y for... » L'impudent fut forcé de se taire, soudain pétrifié d'un sort informulé bien placé.

Contrairement à ce qu'espérais Dumbledore, cette répression ne fit pas taire les autres Purs, mais bien au contraire les galvanisa. Depuis des décennies maintenant, sous l'égide de ce directeur conciliant avec les impurs, leur culte était découragé de toutes les plus viles façons. Et alors que loin d'ici, leur Père Fondateur venu parmi la Pureté comptait sur eux, un pitoyable traitre à son sang osait les empêcher de se vouer à la Pureté ? C'était intolérable !

Poussant un cri de rage, deux septièmes années sortirent leur baguette de bois pour tirer sur le directeur. Ils se doutaient bien n'avoir aucune chance, mais qu'importait. Il leur était intolérable de voir le culte aux Parents être ainsi réprimé ! Et ils se jetèrent en hurlant vers leur supérieur, le prêtre brandissant sa lame sacrificielle et appelant à _"une pure purification d'une pure pureté purement pure"_. Tous les siens obéirent sans hésiter et se jetèrent à l'attaque.

Dumbledore se contenta d'un simple sort de zone pour pétrifier tout ce petit monde, le lançant d'un léger mouvement du petit doigt. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

Toute la journée, le château résonna de ses hurlements, au fil des conseils de discipline et de l'arrivée du père des imbéciles. Étrangement, les mères étaient toutes portées malades, ou en vacances... leurs fils rebelles les rejoignirent toutes sans exception. Leur tentative de s'en prendre à lui était l'occasion rêvée de débarasser son école de cette religion immonde qu'il détestait tant.

Tard le soir, Luna Lovegood fut à son tour convoquée dans le bureau directorial, en un état d'énervement tel depuis le matin que l'infirmière avait dû la ligoter et lui administrer de force une dose maximale de potion calmante. Ce fut efficace un temps, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs nient en bloc la possibilité que Gilderoy Lockart soit un criminel. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à qui que ce soit et était toujours d'une politesse remarquable. Du moins cela paraissait impossible à ses collègues.

La jeune furie fut renvoyée provisoirement lorsqu'elle menaça de le décapiter et de lui faire " _bouffer ses couilles_ ".

...

Dès le lendemain, une fois le calme revenu, les professeurs purent se pencher de plus belle sur le cas de la chambre des secrets. À leur grande horreur, plusieures nouvelles agressions eurent lieu durant la nuit, en un déchainement de violence jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Un poufsouffle de première année fut retrouvé en deux morceaux, ses jambes trainant désordonnées au milieu d'un couloir, accompagnées d'un océan de sang, le reste du corps étant introuvable, les traces d'immenses dents se voyant sur la chair. Et la sinistre inscription ayant motivé les Purs la veille s'affichait de nouveau, narguant quiconque de découvrir l'identité de son auteur.

 _Tous les inutiles seront désormais emmenés à l'autel du Temple de la chambre des secrets pour y être éliminés à Sa gloire éternelle_

C'était à croire que le criminel inconnu, vexé que la folie des Purs ait détourné l'attention professorale de son acte, avait décidé de se rappeler au bon souvenir de l'école.

Excédé, Dumbledore ordonna l'évacuation immédiate de l'école pour Pré-au-Lard, et partit en cheminette en direction du ministère de la magie pour ordonner au ministre Fudge de mobiliser tous les aurors disponibles, sous la menace d'une motion de censure du maggenmagot. Il était plus que temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son école. À d'innombrables reprises durant "l'entretien", l'incompétent s'essuya le front d'un mouchoir blanc pour se redonner une contenance, mais ne céda sur aucun point. Les Purs, assoiffés de vengeance mesquine envers le vieillard de Poudlard, lui avaient promis de gigantesques pots-de-vin s'il faisait en sorte que l'école garde tous ses élèves. Et il était bien trop alcoolique pour y renoncer. Entre son intérêt et quelques centaines d'élèves, le choix était vite.

Lorsqu'il l'avoua _les généreux cadeaux_ qu'il avait reçus, et surtout leur raison d'être, c'est un directeur pâle comme la mort qui s'en alla en courant, revenant dans son école pour ordonner l'annulation de l'évacuation. Mieux valait renvoyer les enfants chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et le plus vite possible. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que les Purs fomentaient une déclaration de _lieu saint sacrificiel_ en guise de vengeance.

En attendant, les défenses du château furent amplifiées à leur maximum, tous les professeurs et mains élèves y déversant autant de magique que possible pour les renforcer. Juste au cas où.

...

Encombrée des quelques affaires qu'elle avait pu récupérer, Luna Lovegood sembla comme morte à sa directrice de maison lorsque celle-ci l'accompagna jusqu'au portail de l'école. Un renvoi provisoire n'était pas une chose très agréable, surtout pour une jeune orpheline. Fort heureusement, Poudlard avait déjà eut à affronter un tel cas, et une chambre fut réservée dans l'auberge " _Les trois balais_ " de Pré-au-Lard. La tenancière, madame Rosemerta, adoucirait ces quelques jours par sa légendaire gentillesse.

« _Ce mini exil forcé prendra fin rapidement »_ , se consola en pensées la jeune fille, choquée par l'injustice dont elle avait été victime. « _Ma vengeance n'en sera que plus douce. Tremble, Lockart ! Tu te crois en sécurité là bas, mais je trouverais bien un moyen de te tuer... le château est rempli de passages secrets... »_

Et une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, elle attendit la nuit venue pour sortir de ses bagages un étrange parchemin usagé. C'était une petite surprise récupérée quelques semaines auparavant auprès de jumeaux blagueurs victimes de son talent pour les castrations. Ces idiots avaient tenté de lui jouer un tour alors qu'elle était à la recherche de _sa proie_... et ce petit cadeau était tombé de leurs poches alors qu'ils se tortillaient de douleur.

...

Le lendemain, Susan s'éveilla dans son lit en marmonnant contre tous les réveils du monde, fit jaillir sa baguette pour jeter un _flipendo_ droit sur l'impudent, puis se renfonça dans sa couette en soupirant de plaisir. C'était la tradition chez les serpenteaux. Les deux tortionnaires mécaniques des dortoirs avaient été modifiés par Hermione pour devenir des aimants à coup-de-poing magique, permettant leur destruction journalière et une petite vengeance très agréable pour bien débuter la journée.

Ce matin là, pourtant, Susan eut la désagréable surprise d'être maintenue éveillée par la sonnerie tant honnie. Avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas une sonnerie, mais un appel. Et étrangement, quelque chose la secouait par l'épaule... « An ...! San ...! Susan ...! » Elle daigna finalement ouvrir un œil, et reconnu son camarade Blaise.

« - Kèskiya Blze ? » murmura-t-elle non sans mal, avant de se réveiller et lui prêter plus d'attention en voyant son air affolé.

« - Neville ! Il a été pétrifié ! Le tableau de Merlin a été déchiré ! Et Léo s'est fait enlever ! »

« - Répétez-moi ça calmement, monsieur Zabini, mademoiselle Bones, » demanda Dumbledore en les voyant tout affolés, encore en chemises de nuit, sous les rires du reste de la grande-salle occupé à prendre le petit-déjeuner, alors que les deux derniers serpenteaux s'étaient précipités pour aller chercher du secours.

« - Il y a même une nouvelle inscription ! Léo est menacé de mort ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

« - Conduisez-moi ! » L'ordre tomba, et fut aussitôt obéi, aucun des deux amis ne pensant un instant à dissimuler leur dortoir dans une telle situation d'urgence. Les quatre directeurs de maison suivirent sans hésiter, baguette à la main. Les deux serpenteaux leur firent franchir le fidélitas non sans un pincement au cœur, mais leur secret n'importait que bien peu en comparaison de la sécurité de leurs camarades.

Lorsque les cinq enseignants entrèrent dans la petite salle, ils lui lancèrent un regard appréciateur. Tous les ans, quelques élèves se trouvaient un petit coin tranquille pour dormir, hors des dortoirs où ils étaient maltraités. Presque toujours des nés-moldus, ils ne disposaient que rarement des connaissances magiques pour métamorphoser tout le confort que l'on pouvait trouver dans les salles communes et devaient se contenter de vieilles salles de classe froides et désagréables, et cela se ressentait sur leurs notes. En voyant le confort dont disposaient les serpenteaux, sans compter avec les grandes bibliothèques emplissant les murs, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Une immense table de travail, un coin salon donnant envie de se blottir dans les fauteuils, une cheminée magnifique, un petit garde-manger pour les en-cas...

...mais ce matin là, le repaire des serpenteaux ressemblait à un véritable champ de ruines. La table d'études était cassée en deux, les bibliothèques renversées et leurs livres déchiquetés. Le linteau de la cheminée s'était effondré sous les coups d'un mystérieux agresseur, faisant se répandre la fumée dans l'endroit pendant un long moment avant que le feu ne s'éteigne enfin, rendant l'air irritant au possible. Le coin salon paraissait avoir été frappé par un sortilège d'explosion, les fauteuils éventrés et la table basse fracassée. Les sanitaires étaient en ruines, une étrange statue affalée au sol et une porte d'acier marquée de visibles tentatives d'enfoncement. Ouverte. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Léo avait tenté de se débarasser de l'agresseur, et que Neville, peut-être sortant pour aller faire ses besoins, avait été pris dans la bataille.

« - Il est mort ? » Susan demanda d'une toute petite voix emplie de pleurs, alors que Blaise la serrait entre ses bras. Par Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas !

« - Vivant, juste pétrifié, » les rassura rapidement Dumbledore en poussant lui-même un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas aimé être poursuivi par la grand-mère du garçon, réputée pour sa _mégèrité_ caractéristique. Neville fut emmené à l'infirmerie, aussitôt veillé par ses amis effondrés. D'abord Harry et Hermione, puis Léo et le petit amoureux de la botanique... à quand leur tour ?

Une fois seul, le directeur se tourna vers l'inscription gravée à un mur, fronçant les buissons et se tortillant la barbe du bout des doigts, manifestations de son inquiétude. Car quelques mots pouvaient causer plus de craintes qu'un long discours :

 _Le second envoyé sera sacrifié en la chambre des secrets_

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Exceptionnellement, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, le 17 mai. Je vais reprendre un rythme d'un chap toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à fin juin.**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	23. Trahison barbue

NVJM, rédigé du 16 au 17/5/2019, publié le 17/5/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 23 : Trahison barbue_

 _« La vérité est beaucoup de choses, mais jamais la vérité. » Inconnu_

 _Mai 1993_

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de Léo et la pétrification de Neville en plein cœur du dortoir secret. Tous les dégâts avaient été effacés par la grâce des pouvoirs du tableau de Merlin, revenu dès sa toile restaurée d'un sort -et seulement après le départ des professeurs, l'air méfiant-, mais la bonne humeur contagieuse caractérisant les locataires semblait disparue... surpris que le monstre de la chambre des secrets ait pu passer le fidélitas gardant l'accès, et horrifiés de ce qu'il s'était produit, Blaise et Susan, les deux derniers Serpenteaux saufs, semblaient avoir perdu toute joie de vivre. Plus de rires, plus d'amitié... peur et méfiance les remplaçaient. La moindre ombre semblait être un ennemi potentiel, le moindre bruit nocturne une intrusion.

Par crainte d'être les prochains sur la liste, tous deux avaient pris des mesures pour se protéger, réorganisant tout le dortoir secret pour en faire un véritable bunker. Dormant désormais dans le bureau de Léo, la pièce coffre-fort qu'il avait demandé au tableau de Merlin au début de la première année, sur des lits rapprochés afin de ne pas être séparés en cas de nouvelle attaque, ils avaient adapté le moindre détail pour se défendre au mieux. « Faut croire que la paranoïa de Léo déteint sur nous ! » plaisanta Blaise pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, un soir, alors qu'ils se glissaient sous leurs draps. Susan ne fit que lui renvoyer un regard apeuré, tête basse et yeux humides, et préféra se blottir entre ses bras plutôt que répondre. Certains sentiments n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que durait cette peur contagieuse, chacun amplifiant celle de l'autre, aidés par l'ambiance générale. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas en reste, une majorité refusant désormais de quitter sa salle commune, au point que les professeurs durent y aménager des séries de longues tables pour que les repas puissent y être servis et les cours dispensés.

Les agressions continuèrent à un rythme effréné. Dès le lendemain de celle des Serpenteaux, cinq Purs furent tués en pleine séance de prière, et avec eux trois sang-mêlé qui regardaient de loin le spectacle. Il y eu trois autres victimes le lendemain, avec six pétrifications... pour lesquelles il vaudrait mieux ne jamais administrer de mandragore, tant il était difficile de dire si le monstre avait fait preuve de mansuétude en les endormant ainsi, ou bien s'était montré cruel en les dévorant à moitié juste avant, ne faisant que les condamner à une hémorragie générale si quiconque tentait de les sauver.

« - Dix-huit Purs... trente-deux sang-mêlés... quatre nés-moldus... »

« - Que fais-tu Suz ? » demanda Blaise en revenant dans le dortoir secret tout juste à la tombée du couvre-feu. C'est que pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à ses heures passées dans les salles d'entraînement ! Peur d'un monstre ou pas ! Il fit un petit bisou sur la joue de son amie en approchant de la table où elle travaillait. Le moindre espace libre était couvert de feuilles volantes, la plupart raturées et couvertes de petits dessins traduisant un franc ennui.

« - J'essaie de comprendre quelle est la raison de toutes ces pétrifications et meurtres en voyant s'il y a un lien entre eux. Pfff, pas facile ! Ça me prend la tête ! » se plaignit-elle en la saisissant entre ses mains, soupirant lourdement.

Blaise s'assit à ses côtés, et lui tapota une main dans le dos en signe d'encouragement. « Tu as une piste ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« - Ben... la seule chose qui me semble sûre, c'est que les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés sont beaucoup plus touchés que les Purs. J'en conclus que ce type qui se prétend un _seigneur des ténèbres_ est sans aucun doute un de ces abrutis de Purs racistes, et que les siens qu'il a touchés sont des accidents. La recrudescence récente des agressions traduit peut-être sa peur de se faire repérer. » Blaise ne répondit rien, regardant la liste des victimes où s'alignaient leurs noms, statut de sang et contexte de l'agression. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour froncer les sourcils.

« - Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... regarde, celui-là. Franck Mockte. Il n'est pas sang-mêlé, mais Pur. Et celui-là, Marleganicus O'Neil. Idem. Et elle, Élisa Brandwick. Aussi. »

« - Hum ? Mais non, ils sont sangs-mêlés. Un parent sang-pur, et un autre mêlé ou né-moldu... »

« - C'est la définition populaire. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça en fait. Toute personne ayant au moins un parent Pur est Pure à son tour, du fait de son héritage magique. Le statut de sang-mêlé n'a pas d'existence réelle, c'est juste une idée reçue qui n'a pas de base objective. »

Ce fut au tour de Susan de froncer les sourcils. « J'avais oublié ça... Tu veux dire que tous les mêlés que j'ai notés ...? »

« - Tous sont Purs de par leur héritage magique. Mais surtout... » il vérifia les noms un par un, hochant la tête à chaque fois. « Non seulement ça, mais en plus ils sont des Purs pratiquants. Qui croient avec ferveur à tout ce qui leur a été enseigné par la tradition Pure. Pas comme toi, Harry ou Neville, qui êtes Purs de par votre ascendance Pure, mais qui rejetez la religion Parentale. Vous êtes _sang-pur_ , mais pas _culturellement_ Purs. »

« - Alors... ça change complètement mes comptes ! Si on voit ça comme ça, on obtient... »

« - ...Cinquante Purs assassinés pour quatre nés-moldus... et d'après le contexte que tu as marqué, ces nés-moldus ont été tués ou pétrifiés alors qu'ils assistaient à des cérémonies religieuses Pures. Peut-être d'involontaires victimes collatérales. »

« - Ce seraient donc les Purs qui sont ciblés par ce _seigneur des ténèbres_ ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Bonne question... » Le silence retomba dans la petite salle commune, seulement troublé par le fouillis du tri des parchemins couverts d'idées fausses.

« - Graaah, la table n'est pas assez grande ! Je n'arrête pas de m'y perdre ! » se plaignit Susan après avoir de nouveau perdu de vue la feuille contenant les noms des victimes. Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers le tableau de l'entrée. « Merlin ! Vous pourriez nous aménager une nouvelle salle ? Avec de grands bureaux, des étagères et des tableaux noirs ? Qu'on puisse mener notre enquête plus facilement ! »

Le vieillard, qui regardait ses petits protégés tout en caressant ses pigments de barbe, sourit tranquillement en acquiesçant. « Pas de problème ! Où la veux-tu ? »

« - Euh... faites-la dans le prolongement du couloir ? Si vous pouvez reculer un peu l'entrée du bureau de Léo, et aménager une nouvelle porte sur un côté... » Merlin brandit son bourdon, le faisant vite reluire de magie, mais fronça aussitôt les buissons.

« - Hum, ça ne sera pas possible, je ne peux pas étendre au-delà. Cette direction est occupée. »

« - Ah, vous ne pouvez pas distordre l'espace ? »

« - Non, en effet, je ne peux que tailler dans la roche, faire des accès, placer des sorts de résistance... mais je ne peux superposer une pièce par-dessus une autre. »

« - Et il y a quoi derrière ? » s'étonna Blaise. « Si je ne m'abuse, c'est l'extérieur du château par là, et le dortoir se trouve presque au bord des murs... » Cette demande fit encore un peu plus se froncer les sourcils broussailleux du vieux mage, leur réputation de buissons hirsutes confirmée de plus belle.

« - Rien du tout. Je n'ai juste pas assez de pouvoirs pour aller aussi loin. » Les Serpenteaux lui jetèrent aussitôt un regard soupçonneux. Leur esprit aiguisé par de longues séances de réflexions en groupe leur fit remarquer quelque chose de faux dans le ton de leur gardien.

« - Vous venez de dire à l'instant que la direction était occupée... ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que ne pas avoir assez de pouvoirs. Et puis cette excuse n'est pas vraiment valable, vu tout ce que vous pouvez faire même à l'état de tableau. Je parie que si vous vouliez raser le château, vous n'auriez aucun mal ! » Merlin tentât de nier durant un instant, mais dû vite abandonner en voyant l'air méfiant qui lui était adressé. Il se maudit aussitôt de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

« - Bon, bon... Il y a l'accès au temple derrière. » Susan releva aussitôt la tête en entendant ça.

« - Le temple ? Quel temple ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose qui date de l'époque de l'Uni... euh, du Trou ? » Merlin soupira, et répondit de mauvais cœur.

« - Oui... le temple aux ancêtres du château. Là où les enfants allaient remercier. » **(I)**

Susan ne répondit rien, le front plissé en signe d'intense réflexion. « C'est un temple souterrain ? » Merlin semblait soudain de très mauvaise humeur...

« - ...Oui. »

« - Un temple souterrain, hein... je suppose que son entrée est désormais condamnée ? »

« - ...En effet. »

« - ...Et c'est quoi le monstre qui s'y cache ? » Blaise sursauta en entendant ça. Mais oui ! C'était soudain si clair !

« - Je sais ! Des meurtres sans trace de coupable, des pétrifications soudaines, des corps dévorés avec les marques d'énormes dents... le monstre est un basilic, non ? Il est dans ma liste de créatures suspectes ! » Merlin pâlit aussitôt en réponse.

« - J'en étais sûre ! » s'exclama Susan, triomphante d'avoir enfin réussi à confondre l'habile orateur qu'était le tableau. « Vous saviez depuis le début toutes les réponses à l'affaire ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de morts qu'il y a eu ?! » Elle cria tout ça en se tenant devant le tableau, furieuse, mains sur les hanches et visage tout rouge de colère.

« - Assez ! Susan ! Tu lances des accusations infondées ! » s'agaça Merlin. Il leva son bourdon et l'abattit vivement au sol, faisant trembler son tableau sous le choc et relâchant un souffle de magie qui secoua jusqu'à l'intérieur du dortoir. « Ne m'accuse pas ainsi de livrer des enfants à la mort ! Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qu'impliquent les choses en jeu ! »

« - Alors expliquez-moi ! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Pas alors qu'il y a des innocents qui se font agresser ! »

Merlin soupira en se frottant les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme tant bien que mal. « Ce ne sont pas des agressions... mais des condamnations. Les nés-moldus dont tu as parlé ne sont que des victimes collatérales. Tous les Purs doivent être éliminés. Dans l'intérêt du château. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il subisse un massacre comme Durmstrang, il faut le purger de tous ses Purs. »

« - Mais ! Mais vous vous rendez compte des horreurs que vous racontez ?! Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?! » Elle avait l'air sincèrement horrifiée. En arrière, Blaise était lui aussi tout pâle. « Et puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "purger de tous les Purs" ? Tous ? Même... »

« - Tous » confirma Merlin en regardant les deux enfants face à lui d'un regard sévère. Presque dément. Comme pour leur rappeler que s'ils n'étaient pas culturellement Purs, ils n'en restaient pas moins de sang-Pur...

Muette de peur, Susan regarda Blaise avec horreur, comprenant que tout n'allait faire qu'empirer... depuis quelques jours, le nombre d'agressions augmentait sans cesse, comme si le coupable voulait se dépêcher... « ...Et Léo ? Lui aussi est Pur, sa magie a réagi lors de l'appel lancé par le Fondateur ! Vous voulez dire qu'il a été enlevé parce que... » Merlin asséna la réponse avec une paisible violence verbale.

« - Il est le second envoyé. Un symbole pour les Purs. Il devra être exécuté pour l'exemple, dès que toutes les informations possibles auront été extraites de sa mémoire. Le _seigneur des ténèbres_ est un excellent légilimens. Il n'en aura plus pour longtemps à percer les pensées de votre ami. » Ces menaces indirectes étaient clairement prononcées pour effrayer les deux adolescents...

...mais le résultat fut à la totale opposée de celui attendu. « On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! Léo a beau être grognon, c'est notre ami ! Pas question de le laisser se faire tuer ! » Blaise acquiesça aussitôt, son visage se fermant en un air de franche détermination.

« - Navré les enfants, mais vous n'irez nulle part, » les prévint Merlin, son bourdon levé et luisant de magie en un clair avertissement. Ils se tournèrent vers lui à leur tour, leur retournant son air menaçant.

« - Vous comptez nous empêcher d'aller secourir nos amis ? »

« - S'il le faut... je vais surtout vous empêcher de gêner l'épuration en cours, et... »

« - Rictumsempra ! » lança Blaise en levant sa baguette comme l'éclair. Un ample rayon violet jaillit et traversa les quelques mètres le séparant du tableau, le heurta avec un bruit de déchirure assourdissant, des lacérations apparaissant sur toute la toile. Merlin s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se faire lui-même déchirer, quittant son domaine en courant. Quelques poils de barbe furent tranchés nets, tombant calmement dans les quelques carrés de tissus restants.

« - Blaise ! Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'horrifia Susan.

« - Je l'empêche de nous empêcher ! Il allait nous jeter un sort, de sommeil sûrement ! » Tout en disant ça, il se dépêcha d'aller trancher les derniers pans restants de toile, afin de s'assurer que leur potentiel agresseur ne puisse pas revenir, puis fit léviter le cadre pour l'enfermer dans la petite remise attenante à leur dortoir. « Et voilà, en compagnie des rats ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'est bien joli de vouloir aller secourir Léo, mais on ne sait pas où il est ! »

« - Si ! Grâce aux indices donnés par Merlin. L'accès au Temple, comme il a dit. À la chambre des secrets en gros. Vu que c'est en souterrain, l'accès doit être un escalier ! En extrapolant la direction dans laquelle il va, on pourrait sûrement deviner où se trouver l'entrée, avec une assez bonne précision ! »

Susan avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaite de la capacité de déduction de son ami. « Wow ! Et dire que tu te prétends moins intelligent qu'Harry ou Hermione ! Tu plaisantes, t'es un vrai génie ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le faire rougir comme une pivoine. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son dos se voûta, alors qu'il tentait de nouveau de se faire discret.

« - Euh ! Je ! Non, je ...! »

« - On disait donc, un escalier... si on imagine qu'il va vers la gauche par rapport à l'entrée du dortoir, alors l'accès se trouve dans l'un des murs extérieurs du château. Si on suppose que ça va vers la droite, alors ça doit donner au rez-de-chaussée... par là, c'est... » Quelques sorts de mesure furent vite trouvés dans un des innombrables livres recouvrant les murs, et jetés sans difficulté. « ...ça doit donner dans les sur la grande salle ! Ou alors ça traverse les murs pour aller plus haut, mais... »

« ...Un accès à un temple de remerciement doit probablement avoir une belle entrée. Il n'y a aucune salle impressionnante dans les étages supérieurs, je veux dire pas dans un sens d'organisation architecturale. Dans la grande-salle, en revanche, c'est franchement pas mal. Et dans le cas où ça se trouverait à l'extérieur, il y aurait sûrement des traces qui auraient été remarquées de longue date. Des restes de pont par-dessus les douves, par exemple, ou s'il y a eu des travaux importants des différences de couleur entre les pierres. Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel perso... » Susan acquiesça, et prit aussitôt la suite.

« - Moi non plus, et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'aime pourtant les vieilles pierres ! Et il n'y a aucune trace de grands travaux dans "l'Histoire de Poudlard", hormis sa rénovation à l'époque de Magelus Soinner... ça ne serait pas étonnant que cette tête de con ait ordonné le scellement d'un temple allant à l'encontre de sa Pureté... »

« - Donc, l'emplacement le plus probable doit être dissimulé dans la grande-salle... mais je doute que le monstre soit capable de passer par là pour aller mener ses agressions ! Il se serait fait repérer de longue date. »

« - Il doit sûrement disposer d'accès privilégiés un peu partout dans le château, peut-être aménagés par ce _seigneur des ténèbres_. Qui sait, si ça se trouve notre fidélitas n'est pas le seul ! Imagine la quantité de secrets que renferme peut-être le château ! » Susan acheva cette phrase avec des étoiles dans les yeux, sa passion pour l'Histoire se conjuguant un instant avec un instinct archéologique.

« - Mais même si on trouve l'accès, comment on pourrait faire pour vaincre ce monstre ? On parle d'un basilic quand même ! Un serpent géant à la force colossale, capable de broyer de la roche avec sa mâchoire, au venin qui tue en un instant et qui n'a aucun antidote connu, avec des yeux qui tuent d'un regard ou pétrifient en cas de vue indirecte... on n'est pas des chasseurs de monstres, on n'a aucune chance ! »

« - Mais je suis sûre que tu es déjà en train d'imaginer une solution ! » Il sourit aussitôt en réponse.

« - Tu me connais trop bien ! En effet, j'ai un manuel d'élevage de basilics dans ma bibliothèque... » il se jeta aussitôt sur un des rayonnages couvrant tous les murs de leur petite salle commune, et sortit triomphalement un livre précis. « Tadaaa ! Ça dit comment se débarasser d'une de ces sales bêtes. Déjà, la légende urbaine du coq est une bêtise, les hurlements de volatiles ne font en vérité qu'énerver le basilic en attisant sa faim. Pas vraiment ce que l'on veut. En revanche, _si les yeux du basilic sont son point fort, ils sont aussi son point faible ! Très vascularisés, si on parvient à les crever, il pissera des flots de sang considérables et se mettra à paniquer_. Suffira de se mettre à l'abri le temps que ses mouvements de peur prennent fin, en gros lorsqu'il agonisera et se sera trop vidé de son sang pour garder ses forces. »

« - Ça a l'air simple... »

« - Pas du tout. _Le basilic a déjà une vision excellente, mais aussi un odorat hyper développé. Ce sera ça notre plus gros défi, plus encore que ses yeux. Son ouïe est bonne, mais sans plus_. »

« - Et comment font les éleveurs pour les abattre ? »

« - _Ils usent d'urine de basilic concentrée, du sexe complémentaire, afin que les phéromones mettent en chaleur la cible. Comme ça, il prête moins attention à son environnement, trop occupé à penser à se reproduire. Problème, ça ne fonctionne que pendant les périodes favorables, la saison de reproduction du basilic étant... en janvier_. »

« - Ah... une autre idée ? »

« - Le manuel dit que _le meilleur moyen d'en abattre un hors saison des amours est de lui assommer les sens avec des bombes variées. Explosions pour endommager son ouïe et si possible lui crever les yeux, et bombes hyper-puantes pour tromper son odorat. Mais ça reste très dur. Il arrive fréquemment que les ingrédients de basilics vendus en boutique soient en fait des morceaux d'éleveurs_... » il grimaça en disant ça, aussitôt rejoint par son amie.

« - Mais on n'a rien de ce qu'il faut ! »

« - Si ! Rappelles-toi, les potions de... » Elle ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, l'interrompit et répondit à sa place.

« - ...les potions d'Harry ! Que Léo lui avait demandé de faire ! » Blaise fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« - Et ce livre... c'est Léo qui me l'a offert il y a quelques semaines... » Cette nouvelle fit aussitôt réfléchir Susan.

« - Comme s'il avait prévu la possibilité que nous soyons agressés ? Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenus clairement, plutôt qu'agir comme ça ? Ça doit plutôt être un hasard, non ? »

« - Peut-être... mais connaissant Léo, il nous a peut-être grogné ses intentions, et nous n'y avons pas prêté attention... grumble, comme il le dit si bien ! »

« - Et on a tout ce qu'il faut dans nos trousses à potions ? » demanda-t-elle en se dépêchant d'aller chercher la sienne. « Voyons, chacun trois potions explosives avec les détonateurs d'Harry, de régénération sanguine, de nutrition, de sommeil sans rêves, énergisante... »

« - J'ai aussi quelques _Malefoypêteplushautquesoncul_ ! »

« - Des quoi ? »

« - Euh, des boules hyper-puantes achetées aux jumeaux Weasley ! Tu sais, les trafiquants de quatrième année. Ils sont très doués en blagues et vendent plein de trucs sympas ! »

« - Super ! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut alors ! Mais... » son sourire satisfait se fana soudain. « Mais, et les profs ? Ils ne nous laisseront jamais nous en occuper seuls ! Et si on les prévient, ils prendront le temps de s'équiper, ou d'alerter des éleveurs. Et il sera sûrement trop tard pour sauver Léo ! Ce traître de Merlin doit avoir un autre tableau pour communiquer avec cet enfoiré de _seigneur des ténèbres_ , et va aller le prévenir de se hâter, à coup sûr ! »

« - Ok, alors on tente le coup tous seuls. On va se contenter d'une lettre expliquant tout, que les profs puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passe, au cas où... eurk, au cas où on ne revienne pas... » Blaise acheva sa phrase d'une toute petite voix. Mais son courage reprit vite le dessus. « Tu t'occupes de la lettre ? Je me charge de réunir toutes les affaires qui pourraient nous êtres utiles ! »

« - Ça marche ! »

Et ainsi firent-ils. Les préparatifs ne durèrent que quelques minutes, au terme desquelles Blaise acheva sa besogne. « Et voilà, bottes métamorphosées et couvertes de plusieurs sorts de silence différents, leur odeur supprimée pour plusieures heures, et allégées pour ne pas être gênantes. » Il se dépêcha de faire de même sur les autres vêtements et le corps de son amie, puis sur lui-même. « Si avec ça le monstre nous repère, j'en viendrai presque à le féliciter ! Il faudrait vraiment que nous soyons de sacrés maladroits pour nous faire croquer ! »

« - Allons-y ! » Et ils s'engouffrèrent au travers de l'ex tableau de Merlin.

Parvenir jusqu'à la grande-salle ne fut étonnamment pas difficile. À plus de minuit, les profs et le concierge avaient pour la plupart achevé leur ronde, et repérer des promeneurs couverts de divers sorts de discrétion des pieds à la tête constituait un véritable défi.

« - Bon, on y est ! » murmura Susan. « Une idée d'où peut se trouver l'entrée ? Dans un mur ? Au raz du sol ou dans une antique hauteur ? Peut-être même au beau milieu de la salle ! Manquerait plus que nous ayons à faire une excavation ! » Elle se découragea un court instant...

« - Agissons méthodiquement. Y a-t-il quelque chose ici qui peut sembler étrange, d'après tes connaissances historiques ? » Cet appel à sa spécialité lui redonna aussi contenance.

« - Oui ! Je me suis souvent demandé ce que pouvaient bien signifier les vitraux sur le mur du fond. »

En effet, la façade faisant face à l'immense porte d'entrée, juste derrière le buffet des professeurs, était constitué de superbes vitraux représentant les quatre fondateurs de l'école, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Chacun occupait un quart de la largeur de la façade vitrifiée. Au-dessus d'eux, placée dans un vitrail propre et dominant la scène en un geste visiblement protecteur, une paire de mains sertie d'un unique anneau d'or au majeur de la droite les englobait majestueusement. Des panneaux de bois recouvraient le mur du fond sur deux bons mètres de hauteur, jusqu'au pied des vitraux. Et en demi-cercle tout au dessus, près du plafond, une phrase gravée dans le verre, visible par la grâce de la lune, semblait légender le tout. Mais elle était rédigée en une langue inconnue, avec un étrange alphabet latinisé... n'y voyant aucun intérêt, Blaise et Susan s'en détournèrent.

« - Et donc, ça signifie quoi selon toi, Suz ? »

« - D'après "l'Histoire de Poudlard", ces vitraux datent de la fondation du château. Si c'est vrai, alors voir ses fondateurs pourrait être une forme de culte aux héros, faite pour les _remercier_ , comme il semble que c'était de tradition à l'époque du Trou. »

« - Pas bête... et puis c'est vrai que c'est bizarre la façon dont tout est agencé. Peut-être que je fais un biais de confirmation, mais les panneaux de bois couvrant les murs sont dans le style typique de l'époque de Soinner. Ils cachent peut-être quelque chose, qui sait ! Et puis bizarrement, pile-poil au centre se trouve l'emblème de Poudlard, avec la moitié du cercle qui l'enferme surélevée par rapport au reste du bois. Idéal pour cacher une porte ! »

« - Peut-être, mais comment vérifier ? Hum... je sais ! Commençons par tapoter dessus ! Si ça sonne creux, on avisera ! »

« - D'accord ! Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le centre, ça me parait logique pour une entrée mise en valeur. » Tous deux se dépêchèrent de coller leur oreille au bois, donnant sans attendre de petits coups de doigt... « Ça sonne creux ! » s'exclama Blaise avant de grimacer, ayant oublié qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit pour ne pas être repérés. Susan lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et reprit aussitôt pour interrompre le malaise gêné de son camarade.

« - Oui, et il y a même un léger écho ! Ce n'est donc pas juste un petit trou dû à des pierres manquantes, ou un placard oublié, mais vraiment une grande pièce ! » Pour s'assurer ne pas faire d'erreur, chacun se déplaça vers l'extérieur de l'entrée supposée, jusqu'à entendre un son plein. Pour tous deux à égale distance du centre exact du mur.

« - Pas de doute, il y a quelque chose ici ! Deux bons mètres de large, presque quatre de haut... je suis certaine que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés dans nos estimations ! »

« - Sûrement... j'espère, mais comment entrer ? Les murs et le bois sont tous renforcés de sortilèges de résistance, pour ne pas s'abimer avec le temps. Essayer de les déplacer en les lévitant va être sacrément difficile ! Et puis même sans ça, on parle de sacrément gros morceaux ! Chacun doit peser au bas mot cent kilos... je n'ai jamais soulevé aussi lourd avec le _Wingardium_ , même pas pour essayer ! »

« - Synchronisons-nous, » proposa Blaise. « Les sorts du type de celui de lévitation peuvent être cumulés pour faciliter la tâche. À nous deux, ça devrait être tranquille ! » Susan acquiesça, mais un nouveau problème se présenta aussitôt.

« - Comment on va faire pour les léviter ? C'est bien beau d'imaginer ça, mais tous les morceaux sont solidement fixés les uns aux autres... »

« - Eh bien puisque tu parles de morceaux... tadaaa ! » Blaise sortit de ses poches l'une des potions explosives faites par Harry.

« - Tu veux tout faire péter ?! Mais ! Tu es... »

« - Fou ? Sans doute » rit-il, « mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Contentons-nous de creuser un mini trou dans le bois, assez pour y fixer une fiole, et ça règlera notre problème. »

« - Mais on va se faire renvoyer si on détruit tout comme ça ! »

« - ...Nous sommes déjà sur la sellette du fait de notre sortie hors couvre-feu et sans permission ni raison d'urgence. Si nous nous faisons prendre, c'est au grand minimum le conseil de discipline assuré. Et vu la sévérité des profs en ce moment, ils ne seront pas tendres... c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils nous aient laissés regagner notre dortoir après la pétrification de Neville et l'enlèvement de Léo ! Alors franchement, tant qu'à tout risquer, autant y aller franchement. »

« - Mais, et si on a besoin des fioles face au basilic ? »

« - Il nous en restera encore... quatorze après, vu que j'ai pris toutes celles qu'Harry, Nev et Mione avaient laissé. Si on se débrouille bien, ce sera largement suffisant. Deux ou trois pour assommer la bête, autant pour lui crever les yeux, encore autant à lui faire avaler pour abimer ses organes internes... »

Et ainsi firent-ils. Blaise fit apparaître de petites flammes au bout de sa baguette, en même temps que Susan métamorphosait un de ses cheveux en couteau pour creuser un trou dans les cendres au fur et à mesure. Ils purent finalement placer l'une des fioles, et après avoir recouvert toutes les portes d'autant de sorts de silence qu'ils s'en sentaient capables, puis s'être réfugiés à l'opposée de la pièce...

BOUM !

« - Ça a marché ! » cria Blaise pour se faire entendre, ses oreilles bourdonnant soudain. Son amie acquiesça, et leva sa baguette pour faire souffler un coup de vent, et évacuer la poussière voletant partout. Et...

« - Une entrée ! Un escalier ! On a vu juste ! » Devant eux s'ouvrait une large descente s'enfonçant dans le sol. Susan faillit faire une petite danse de la victoire tant était grande sa joie d'avoir découvert d'anciens lieux datant de l'époque interdite, mais se retint juste à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment. « On y va ? »

« - On y va ! »

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Outch ! Il aura été laborieux à rédiger ce chapitre... j'ai tout rescénarisé en cours de route. Et j'ai dû couper ici parce que je n'avais pas du tout le temps de finir, il aurait fallu que j'écrive jusqu'au lendemain midi !**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? C'est le salaire de l'auteur ! ^^**_

...

 _ **I.**_ _Remercier_ _ **: pour rappel si vous n'avez pas lu HPHI, « remercier » signifie ici « prier ». Il s'agit d'un « remerciement aux grand bienfaiteurs et héros du passés élevés au rang de divinités en souvenir des bienfaits qu'ils ont apportés de leur vivant. »**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	24. Les secrets de la chambre

NVJM, rédigé du 17 au 31/5/2019, publié le 31/5/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 24 : Les secrets de la chambre_

 _« La dictature... un régime d'avenir. Parole de dictateur. » Léo._

« - _Lumos_ ! » murmurèrent Blaise et Susan d'une même voix, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres de l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Les longs escaliers face à eux plongeaient dans les profondeurs du château sans discontinuer, comme si une bête affamée avait grand ouvert sa gueule pour les dévorer. Pris de peur, ils se rapprochèrent pour se prendre la main, appréciant de se rassurer ainsi l'un et l'autre comme c'était leur habitude depuis quelques jours. La volonté raffermie par leur commun soutien, ils portèrent leur attention sur ce qui les entourait, analysant pour tenter de découvrir des indices.

« - Il n'y a pas une seule trace de pas dans la poussière, » murmura Susan. « Ça ne devait pas être l'entrée principale... »

« - Normal, trop voyant. C'est déjà étonnant que ça n'ait jamais été découvert... » Le silence revint alors que l'appréhension les submergeait progressivement, les oppressant plus encore que n'auraient pu le faire mille regards hostiles. Les murs de froide roche suintants d'humidité, l'obscurité si profonde que même leur _lumos_ ne permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques marches, tout en ces lieux semblait se liguer pour faire fuir à toutes jambes le moindre visiteur.

« - Mille ! Mille un, mille deux... déjà mille marches, et aucun signe d'arrivée... mais qu'est-ce qu'il se cache là-dessous ? » murmura Blaise.

« - Je me demande si j'ai envie de le savoir... »

Il leur fallu précisément deux-mille cinq-cent marches pour parvenir à leur but, si brusquement que l'absence soudaine de descente les déséquilibra et faillit les faire tomber. Et seul un long couloir s'ouvrait à leur regard, l'air encore moins accueillant que les escaliers. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer... réunissant tout leur courage, toujours main dans la main, ils levèrent de plus belle leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent sans plus hésiter.

Le couloir prit soudainement fin sans prévenir, du moins leur sembla-t-il, leurs _lumos_ se perdant dans le lointain. « Mais où on est ? » murmurèrent-ils en même temps. Un regard au-dessus d'eux leur indiqua une paroi de roche, d'où sortait leur chemin.

« - On prend le risque de faire un peu plus de lumière ? » proposa Blaise.

« - Euh... ce n'est pas du tout prudent, tu es sûr que... »

« - _Hominum revelo_ ! » murmura-t-il. Le sort ne lui indiqua aucune présence humaine à proximité. Susan acquiesça à cette précaution et prit la suite.

« - _Animalis revelo_ ! » Il n'y eut à nouveau rien. Le basilic ne semblait pas se trouver dans les environs. « Quelle est la portée de ces sorts, Blaise ? »

« - Une cinquantaine de mètres si on ne module pas leur puissance... » Un intense soulagement les saisit alors que la pression retombait quelque peu, et ils se risquèrent à lancer un _lumos maxima_ , version plus puissante du sort de lumière. Le résultat les stupéfia.

Ils se trouvaient sur un pont de pierre au beau milieu d'une immense grotte. Le plafond se trouvait à plus de cent mètres au moins, et les ténèbres en dessous semblaient narguer leur volonté de repérer les lieux. « On ne voit même pas le fond ! » murmura Blaise en se saisissant d'un petit caillou pour le jeter. Ils n'entendirent aucun son leur revenir, malgré plusieures minutes d'attente. « Je n'ose imaginer la profondeur de ce précipice ! Et dire qu'une pareille grotte se trouve sous le château ! »

Susan le corrigea aussitôt. « Je dirais plutôt sous le lac. Tu entends ce bruit de fond ? » Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus, et cru distinguer dans le lointain... « une chute d'eau ? »

« - On dirait... ou peut-être une rivière souterraine. Wow, la taille de cette grotte est au-delà de l'imagination ma parole ! »

S'arrachant à leur contemplation, ils s'efforcèrent de continuer leur expédition. Le pont de pierre traversant la caverne menait, après une centaine de mètres, à une nouvelle paroi rocheuse dans laquelle s'ouvrait un nouveau couloir. « Mais ça va jusqu'à où ? » s'impatienta Blaise, un peu plus appréhensif à chaque instant. « C'était vraiment le chemin d'un temple de remerciement ? Je vois mal les premiers élèves de l'école faire cette distance chaque jour ! »

« - Ils devaient être aidés par magie, » éluda Susan. « Eh ! Tu as vu ça ?! »

« - Quoi ? » Il la vit se mettre à courir jusqu'à la paroi de roche, et l'inspecter minutieusement. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« - Il y a eut de petites lumières l'espace d'un instant ! Tu n'as pas vu ? »

« - Non, tu es sûre ? »

« - Oui ! Ce n'était pas un reflet, ça semblait venir de la roche même ! » Elle commença aussitôt à inspecter la paroi, mais ne vit rien de particulier. Alors, prise d'une idée, elle approcha sa baguette et fit couler un léger flot de magie...

...Aussitôt, les quelques dizaines de centimètres de roche alentour semblèrent l'absorber, et se mirent à reluire en une multitude de petits points, certains reliés par des filaments de magie dans tous les sens. « Des runes ! » s'exclama Susan, stupéfaite. Toute luminescence disparut soudain lorsqu'elle recula sous la surprise, cessant de laisser couler sa magie à travers la roche.

« - Wow ! C'était magnifique ! » souffla Blaise, impressionné. Pendant un instant, il avait été captivé, croyant admirer le ciel nocturne tant le nombre de petits points de magie était grand. « Tu as pu repérer de quelles runes il s'agissait ? »

« - Euh, non, ce n'est pas mon domaine, et je... » Elle rougit en disant ça, gênée de ne pas avoir la réponse. Son ami se dépêcha de la rassurer.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es déjà super intelligente ! » Ces mots ne firent que renforcer le rougissement, par plaisir cette fois-ci.

Intrigués par la présence de runes magiques encore actives, ils jetèrent encore des sorts de révélation de présence, mais il n'y eut de nouveau rien. Rassurés, ils reprirent leur chemin. La seconde partie du couloir fut traversée en une centaine de mètres, et s'agrandit progressivement pour s'ouvrir sur un nouvel espace immense. « _Lumos maxima_ ! » s'exclamèrent encore les petits aventuriers, et ils restèrent bouchée bée face au spectacle s'offrant à eux.

La chambre des secrets était une immense salle, d'au moins deux-cent mètres de long et cinquante de large, toute en longueur telle une église, elle était garnie d'une profusion de colonnes en enfilade sur ses côtés, au long desquelles s'étiraient des statues de serpents superbement détaillées. Le sol était magnifiquement pavé de motifs complexes en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de la décoration. Tout au fond, face à l'entrée, se trouvait une statue d'un vieil homme barbu et au visage sévère, qu'il ne fut par difficile d'identifier comme étant Salazar Serpentard. Quoique... il y avait aussi une forte ressemblance avec Merlin...

Blaise s'arracha soudain à sa contemplation en remarquant quelque chose d'étonnant. « Eh, Suz' ! Viens voir ça ! » Il la mena sur un chemin de traverse, sur le côté de l'axe principal de la salle, derrière une colonnade. « Regarde ! Des mosaïques ! » En assoiffée d'Histoire qu'elle était, Susan se précipita.

Diverses scènes étaient représentées là, montrant divers évènements datant probablement de la fondation de l'école. Sur l'une pouvait se voir le spectacle animé d'un Poudlard en construction, sur une autre les quatre fondateurs l'achetant à son seigneur pour y fonder l'école... « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'étonna soudain Susan. Attirant l'attention de son camarade, il la vit se saisir de quelque chose accroché sur le bas d'une des fresques. « Un bout de parchemin ? Il y a marqué "Annulé". Comment ça, "annulé" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« - Il y en a un autre ici ! » remarqua Blaise. « Et encore un là ! Et encore ! Il y en a sous chaque fresque on dirait. "Annulé", "à changer", "annulé", "convenable"... et on dirait l'écriture de Léo en plus ! »

« - Oh, oui ! Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais c'est bien la sienne, en effet ! Mais qu'est-ce que... » une voix l'interrompit soudain.

« - Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! » cria deux fois quelqu'un. Blaise ne dû qu'à ses longues séances d'entrainement de réagir à temps pour dresser un bouclier autour de lui et de Susan.

« - Qui va là ?! » hurla-t-il, prêt au combat.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, petits cons ?! Stupéfix ! » Se mettant à l'abri des colonnes les séparant de l'agression, Blaise et Susan eurent le temps d'identifier l'intrus. C'était Luna Lovegood ! Mais que faisait-elle là ? N'était-elle pas censée être à Pré-au-Lard, renvoyée pour la semaine ? Serait-ce elle le _seigneur des ténèbres_ ayant ouvert la chambre ?!

Un duel inégal s'engagea à deux contre un, la nouvelle venue se refusant à toute discussion pour autre chose qu'insulter ou maudire les serpenteaux. Les « laissez-moi vous massacrer ! », « je vais vous tuer ! » et autres « bande de petits cons ! » fusèrent au même rythme que les sorts, révélant une puissance magique insoupçonnée chez une si frêle jeune fille. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Susan perde sa baguette d'un vicieux expeliarmus habilement placé, et Blaise ne tint bon que quelques coups de trotteuse de plus, s'apprêtant à perdre lorsque...

« - QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?! » hurla une voix bien connue. Les trois duellistes se retournèrent en sursaut vers le second nouveau venu, Susan se réfugiant à côté de Blaise pour partager son bouclier et Lovegood se protégeant elle aussi par réflexe tout en pâlissant soudainement.

« - Léo ! » hurlèrent les deux serpenteaux en se précipitant sur leur ami. « Tu es là ! On est venus à ton secours ! Tout va bien ? » Ils allaient se jeter dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le regard infernal qu'il leur adressait par delà son apparence calme. Il était de mauvaise humeur.

Debout devant la statue de Serpentard, bras croisés et l'air de plus en plus furieux à chaque instant, il faisait face d'un côté à ses amis déconcertés et de l'autre à une jeune fille cherchant apparemment à rivaliser de colère avec lui. « Répondez à ma question », répéta-t-il d'une voix sévère, mais alors qu'ils allaient répondre, il reprit, « oh, et peu m'importe. Merlin ! »

« - Oui ! » Le vieux mage paru soudain dans l'une des fresques recouvrant les murs, et fit jaillir deux stupéfix qui prirent les serpenteaux par totale surprise.

« - Quand à toi... » murmura Léo en reportant son regard sur Lovegood, « que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Il avait dit cela d'une voix toute basse, presque douce, mais sur un ton si menaçant que l'humeur sous-jacente n'était pas un mystère très difficile à élucider. Le plus étonnant pour un éventuel spectateur aurait été la réaction de la jeune fille menacée. D'en colère, elle passa en quelque seconde à effrayée en s'apercevant qu'elle était totalement pétrifiée, son corps ne lui obéissant plus du tout et le puissant bouclier l'englobant ayant disparu sans se faire remarquer.

Léo tourna à pas lents autour de sa proie plusieures minutes durant, regard fixé droit sur elle et dos courbé, une main caressant son menton en un air d'intense réflexion. « Grr ! Pff ! Snarl ! Grogne ! Zut ! Grr ! Raaah ! » Nombre de grognements et onomatopées plus ou moins absurdes jaillissaient de sa bouche. Bien loin de le rendre ridicule, sa folie apparente n'en était que plus effrayante.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, » répéta-t-il en se redressant soudain, faisant sursauter Lovegood qui ne s'y attendait pas. La séance de réflexion était visiblement terminée.

« - Euh... je... »

« - Dépêches-toi. » Cette simple phrase, dite sur un ton très calme, donna une soudaine et folle envie d'uriner à la pauvrette. Et alors qu'elle s'imaginait continuer à bégayer un long moment, elle fut la première surprise d'entendre sa voix s'écouler sans cahots.

« - ...J'ai utilisé cette carte pour m'introduire dans le château par un passage secret non surveillé, » dit-elle en montrant la carte magique qu'elle avait volée aux jumeaux Weasley. « Mais elle n'est pas du tout à jour, et je me suis perdue, pour finalement me retrouver dans tout un dédale de pièces vides. En passant une porte, j'ai entendu des voix, les deux autres là, et les ai suivis en espérant qu'ils connaissent la sortie. En voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, je me suis... un peu emportée. »

« - Hum. Je vois. Choisis donc ce que je vais faire. Te tuer ? Ou te torturer ? » Il prononça ces mots avec une telle désinvolture qu'un sphincter s'ouvrit soudain et déversa son apaisement au sol. Il le remarqua avec un petit rire doux, effrayant pour qui connaissait sa propension à la mauvaise humeur. « Ce sera donc la torture. » Il fit un geste de la main, et soudain Lovegood sentit se relacher totalement la magie l'immobilisant, et elle retrouva toute sa liberté de mouvement.

« - Que ?... »

« - Tu es libre, » dit Léo. « Pars. »

« - Quoi ? Mais... je... »

« - J'ai dit : pars. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter de nouveau. Après une seconde à le regarder, stupéfaite, sa victime s'enfuit à toutes jambes par où elle était venue, se dépêchant de regagner son exil pré-au-lardien pour y trembler de tous ses membres.

« - Léo... tu es sûr que c'est prudent de la laisser aller comme ça ? » Dans la fresque murale où il avait trouvé refuge, Merlin semblait étonné de la décision du jeune garçon.

« - Tout à fait sûr. Elle ne parlera à personne de ce qu'elle a vu. D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien vu. »

« - ...euh... »

« - Tu ne sembles pas convaincu. Peu importe, tu verras par la suite. En attendant... » Il se dirigea vers Susan et Blaise encore stupéfixés. « Légilimens ! » murmura-t-il en investissant soudain leurs pensées, parcourant le moindre souvenir sans la moindre difficulté, remodelant à sa guise sans la moindre hésitation...

...

 _Quelques jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie..._

Susan sursauta et ouvrit grands les yeux en se redressant, cherchant sa baguette par réflexe sans parvenir à la trouver. Avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète de cette absence, sa vue fut soudain agressée par un flot de lumière qui la fit grimacer et fermer les paupières, l'obligeant à se protéger de son bras.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Bones, » dit une voix après quelques instants. Il fallu plusieures minutes à la jeune fille pour pouvoir prêter attention à son environnement, et lorsque ce fut fait, elle vit l'ensemble des professeurs de l'école réunis autour de son lit, tout ce monde enfermé dans une des quelques chambres privées de l'infirmerie. Et sur un autre lit, juste à côté, se trouvait...

« - Blaise ! » Elle tenta de se lever, mais en fut empêchée d'une solide poigne du directeur.

« - Tout va bien, il est en parfaite santé. Simplement endormi. » Elle en soupira de soulagement, l'inquiétude s'en allant comme elle était venue. « Maintenant mademoiselle Bones, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Son air sévère de vieux barbu en imposait, et intimida Susan en la faisant se renfoncer sous ses draps.

N'ayant pas le choix, seule l'idée d'acquiescer lui vint. Et elle parla plus d'une heure durant... « Blaise et moi tentions de comprendre le mystère de la chambre des secrets de notre côté, moi en étudiant les points communs reliant les différentes victimes, et lui en tentant de découvrir ce qui pouvait être à l'origine des agressions, sort, potion ou créature. Il a identifié un basilic, avec une probabilité très importante, et s'est souvenu avoir un livre traitant de leur élevage, et de la manière de les battre. Nous avons décidé de braver le couvre-feu pour venir vous avertir, car on voulait que vous alliez sauver nos amis, mais peu après être sortis, nous avons croisé le chemin de la bête.

» Par chance, Harry nous avait préparé à tous une petite réserve de potions pour nous défendre en cas d'agression, notamment plusieures d'explosion légères. Blaise a réussi à en placer une habilement près des oreilles du basilic, l'étourdissant et le faisant fuir. Il s'est alors dirigé vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où il a sifflé quelque chose. Les lavabos se sont écartés pour laisser l'accès à un large tuyau dans lequel il s'est engouffré. On s'est lancés à sa poursuite juste avant que l'accès ne se referme.

» Avec nos potions explosives et quelques autres, on a réussi à tuer le basilic en le faisant exploser de l'intérieur. J'avais eu l'idée de dissimuler une des fioles de potion à l'intérieur d'un caillou métamorphosé en souris. Blaise l'a jeté en l'air droit vers le basilic, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le gober. Après ça, ç'a été facile de le vaincre, il n'était plus capable de se battre tant la douleur le gênait. »

« - Mais, et ses yeux ? » s'étonna McGonagall, parlant pour tous les professeurs.

« - On l'a forcé à les fermer à la fois pour se protéger des explosions, qui les auraient percés, et à la fois parce que nos baguettes jetaient constamment des _lumos maxima._ »

« - ...Et vous avez retrouvé votre camarade ? »

« - Non... Léo n'était pas là. Il n'y avait aucune trace de personne, hormis des pas dans la poussière. Toujours la même empreinte, et donc probablement la même personne, mais elle n'était pas là ce soir là. »

« - Et comment êtes-vous ressortis ? »

« - Après un temps à rechercher Léo, nous avons remarqué que les piliers de soutènement tremblaient un peu, et que de la poussière tombait du plafond. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de sorts de renforcement, ou qu'ils étaient trop faibles, et que nos explosions et les coups du basilic contre les piliers risquaient de tout faire s'effondrer. Alors nous avons pris la fuite. C'est juste à temps que j'ai pensé à prélever quelques morceaux du basilic pour prouver nos dires. L'entrée depuis les toilettes de Mimi était en fait une entrée secondaire, car donnant sur la chambre par une petite porte située sur le côté, et il n'y avait là que les traces du serpent. En revanche, dans l'alignement de la salle se trouvait un grand escalier d'où allaient et venaient dans tous les sens les traces de pas de l'inconnu. Sûrement l'accès qu'il utilisait. Nous avons été par là, juste à temps. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un grand craquement a retenti par en bas, et tout s'effondrait.

» Comme on était fatigués, il nous a fallu un long moment pour grimper les marches. J'ai perdu le compte à plus de mille. Heureusement, il y avait des potions énergisantes dans ce qu'Harry nous avait préparé. Quand on est enfin parvenus tout en haut de l'escalier, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un frêle mur de bois pour nous barrer le passage. On a un peu perdu patience, et Blaise a utilisé notre dernière potion explosive pendant qu'on reculait un peu pour se mettre à l'abri. Vous connaissez le reste, on est passés, mais avons fini par nous évanouir de fatigue. »

« - Albus ? Severus ? » demanda alors McGonagall pour toute réponse à son élève.

« - Elle dit vrai, » conclut le directeur en se retirant discrètement de l'esprit de son élève.

« - Je le pense aussi, » ajouta le potionniste en s'esquivant de même. Ils n'avaient pas relevé la moindre trace de mensonges ou de souvenirs quelconquement modifiés, ajoutés ou supprimés. Étant tous deux excellents dans les arts de l'esprit, c'était en soi une preuve suffisante pour valider les dires de Susan.

L'interrogatoire terminé, les enseignants laissèrent leur élève se reposer, quand sa voix retentit une dernière fois. « Euh... professeurs ? »

« - Oui mademoiselle Bones ? »

« - Comment vont les autres ? »

« - Mademoiselle Granger et messieurs Potter et Londubat ont reçu le philtre de mandragore voici de cela deux jours. Tout s'est bien déroulé, ils sont en parfaite santé. Ils vous attendent dans votre dortoir. »

Et sitôt Blaise réveillé, tous deux se précipitèrent sans attendre à travers le fidélitas gardant l'accès à leur petit coin secret. « Bonjour Merlin ! » saluèrent-ils en s'arrêtant quelques instants pour discuter avec le vieux tableau sympathique.

« - Bonjour les enfants. Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Très bien ! Et vous ? »

« - Très bien aussi. Allons, dépêchez-vous de retrouver vos amis, ils vous attendent avec impatience ! » Et il s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage. Blaise se dépêcha de passer, mais Susan s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour se figer et regarder le tableau de nouveau, une main posée sur le front, le visage grimaçant. « Que se passe-t-il Susan ? » s'inquiéta le vieux mage.

« - ...Rien, juste un léger mal de tête. » Et elle s'esquiva.

Alors que Merlin refermait la toile, il préparait déjà mentalement son rapport, satisfait. Les faux souvenirs fonctionnaient très bien. Ces deux jeunes chenapans ne se remémoreraient jamais les faits véritables. Comme il se devait.

Pour l'exemplarité à venir.

...

La vie reprit rapidement son cours normal dans le château débarrassé de la menace du basilic, et ce bien que le mystérieux seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pas été appréhendé ni même identifié. Il ne faisait toutefois aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un Pur, et tous furent placés sous étroite surveillance. Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore usait de ses relations politiques pour faire valoir cette nouvelle preuve -le fait de l'identité de sang de l'agresseur- pour obtenir le renvoi général des Purs. Il y échoua toutefois du fait des pots de vins que recevait de plus en plus massivement le ministre de la magie, qui était sans cesse plus en train de cuver en compagnie de ses généreux vignerons.

Un évènement amplifia encore plus la vendetta du directeur contre la Pureté lorsqu'il s'aventura à explorer les souvenirs d'une jeune fille traumatisée enfermée à l'infirmerie depuis de longues semaines. Linra Xenger, après avoir perdu sa mère en début d'année scolaire, avait été retrouvée agressée à plusieures reprises, tabassée et évanouie à même le sol. Il fallait identifier le responsable, quitte à user d'un moyen pas très légal. Ce qu'il découvrit dans cette jeune mémoire éprouvée l'horrifia.

Le professeur Lockart était probablement le Pur le plus fanatiquement dévoué se trouvant à cet instant dans l'école. Usant d'un insoupçonné talent pour les sorts de mémoire, il s'était constitué un véritable harem de fillettes et garçonnets qu'il violait régulièrement en des séances privées de prière à ses dieux, ne les amputant pas de leurs seins, utérus, pénis et testicules que pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais les tabassant à saƫiété pour apaiser ses pulsions violentes, puis leur effaçant ces souvenirs traumatiques mais leur laissant le traumatisme afin de les affaiblir mentalement, veillant avec un sadisme effroyable à ainsi les rendre plus malléables. Sa réputation d'homme affable et généreux, toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves, n'était qu'une façade lui permettant de perpétrer sa religion en toute impunité. La jeune Luna Lovegood avait donc eu raison sur toute la ligne en l'accusant de choses horribles.

Dumbledore se retira de la mémoire de son élève juste à temps pour vomir sur le sol. L'infirmière, alertée par ce son si familier, voulut se porter à son secours, mais fut forcée de reculer avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'esquisser le moindre geste. Son employeur exsudait une aura magique totalement rouge de colère, et si brulante que plusieurs draps autour de lui prirent feu. Il les éteignit d'un négligent geste de la main, et s'en alla sans mot dire.

Ce jour là, dans la grande-salle, c'était l'heure du repas, auquel tous les professeurs assistaient, souriants, optimistes pour l'avenir car régnait le soulagement de la fin d'une période de peur, et il en allait de même pour les élèves. Aussi leur surprise fut-elle grande lorsque le directeur lui-même dégonda littéralement les portes tant il était enragé. Son aura mesurait plus de dix mètres tout autour de lui, sa barbe-cravate toute hérissée par la magie qui la traversait de part en part en disant long sur sa puissance... « LOCKART ! » hurla Dumbledore, la voix déformée par la haine. Et il leva une main en direction du violeur enfin dévoilé, le hissant dans les airs par surprise. « _Legilimens revelio_ ! » retentit une seconde fois la voix du justicier de l'instant, et les souvenirs jaillirent, visibles à tous comme le ferait une pensine.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que paraisse le premier souvenir relatant un des viols. Plusieures fillettes et garçons, le regard vague, visiblement drogués, étaient debout face à leur professeur nu, en érection, qui acheva de réciter une Pure prière, puis posa son saint livre et se jeta -littéralement- sur ses victimes, les frappant et déchirant leurs vêtements alors qu'elles restaient parfaitement statiques, incapables de se défendre ou d'esquisser le moindre geste, aucune émotion ne traversant leur visage alors qu'un pénis difforme se baladait partout sur leur corps. Dumbledore fit disparaitre l'affichage du souvenir juste avant l'horreur, peu après l'apparition complice de la défunte professeure Bibine.

Alors que la grande-salle s'emplissait de cris d'horreur, que les victimes qui s'étaient reconnues dans le souvenir comprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé et réagissaient diversement, de l'évanouissement à la tentative de suicide, le directeur se mit à fumer tant la rage l'emplissait, sa peau se desséchant à vue d'œil en des bouffées de vapeur. Le visage tout rouge, sa magie exsudait si fort de son corps que barbe et robe commencèrent à prendre feu, et qu'il ne s'en fallu probablement que de peu pour qu'il ne se tue par accident **(I)**. Il se maitrisa fort heureusement suffisamment pour attirer l'immonde à lui, et s'en alla hors du château en continuant à le léviter malgré ses récriminations, quitta l'enceinte de l'école et transplana droit vers le ministère de la magie.

L'arrivée d'un président du maggenmagot en un tel état de rage provoqua de sérieux remous, mais l'interrogatoire aussitôt subit par Lockart fut si accablant pour lui, et telle était la menace d'un Dumbledore enragé, que le procès convoqué immédiatement fut rapidement mené, et l'immonde condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Le fou ne fut pas même soutenu par ses camarades Purs, trop effrayés qu'ils furent par la puissance imposante à laquelle il aurait fallu s'opposer, sans compter qu'il avait eut l'inénarrable culot de s'attaquer à plusieurs jeunes garçons Purs.

L'enquête qui suivit fit état d'un bilan accablant. Dix-huit fillettes et garçonnets avaient été violés, tous de nombreuses fois. Leur mémoire avait été si souvent effacée ou refoulée de force, et avec si peu de talent, que leurs capacités mentales s'en ressentiraient pour longtemps. Parmi les victimes se trouvait bien sûr Linra Xenger, qui suite à la mort de sa mère s'était presque jetée de détresse dans les bras de ce professeur si gentil et compréhensif. Elle avait été la première à se faire déflorer, et avait par la suite été entreprise si souvent que rien que la lecture du rapport des aurors fit s'évanouir plusieures fois plusieurs enseignants. Nombre proposèrent leur démission, honteux qu'ils étaient de n'avoir rien remarqué -ou rien voulu remarquer. Toutes furent refusées.

À la suite de ses professeurs, le directeur lui-même, ravagé par la honte, remis sa démission au conseil de l'école, qui la lui refusa toutefois, le reconduisant avec des éloges pour son comportement exemplaire. Les conseillers Purs, partagés entre la haine du vieil homme et la crainte d'être plus encore considérés comme des pestiférés, préférèrent s'abstenir de voter.

Linra Xenger avait été violée plus de cent fois au cours de l'année, de très nombreux soirs mais aussi lors de retenues données pour des motifs plus que partiaux traduisant les soudaines pulsions du monstre, ou rapidement entre deux cours au prétexte d'une discussion avec son professeur, et dans bien d'autres situations. La seconde victime la plus éprouvée fut la jeune Ginny Weasley, qui avait été agressée près d'une cinquantaine de fois et était devenue malgré elle le sac de frappe préféré de l'immonde. Du côté des garçons, le plus éploré était un jeune serdaigle qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas compris d'où lui était venue sa soudaine incontinence anale, due à ce qu'il savait désormais être plus de quarante soirées horrifiantes. Et il y eut encore bien d'autres détails atroces dans le rapport des aurors.

Les péripéties de cette fin d'année scolaire ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Quelques jours après la fin de l'affaire de la chambre, l'ensemble des journaux sorciers du Royaume-Uni et de nombre de pays du continent titrèrent soudain sur leurs unes le scandale des exactions Pures survenues dans l'école. La population sorcière britannique, à très large majorité de sang-mêlé partageant les mentalités moldues, fut unanime à s'en horrifier. Dumbledore n'hésita pas pour se jeter sur ce pain béni lui permettant d'enfin définitivement renvoyer de son école tout pratiquant du culte Pur.

...

 _Quelques jours après..._

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« - Il parait que... »

« - Mes parents ont dit qu'il... »

Sans faire attention aux rumeurs, habitué, l'homme marcha jusqu'au pupitre dressé pour l'occasion à la place de la table des professeurs, tout en s'essuyant le front d'un mouchoir blanc. Derrière lui venaient un homme et une femme, Bartemius Croupton Senior et Amélia Bones, respectivement directeur du département ministériel des relations internationales, et directrice de la justice sorcière. Chacun portait un coussin teint de pourpre et cousu d'or, où reposaient une médaille et un parchemin tout enluminé et couvert de feuilles d'or. Derrière venait la vice-directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, avec un autre coussin et un superbe trophée à deux anses. Les élèves s'excitèrent en voyant cela. Une cérémonie officielle ! C'était si rare !

L'homme, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, prit la parole en souriant. « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être présent aujourd'hui à Poudlard, afin d'officiellement adresser à nos héros du jour les plus chaleureux remerciements du ministère de la magie et de toute la société sorcière. S'il vous plaît, veuillez applaudir mademoiselle Susan Bones et monsieur Blaise Zabini ! Approchez, jeune fille, jeune homme ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se déchaîna soudain alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers les serpenteaux, assis ce jour là à la table des poufsouffles.

Poussés par leurs amis, Blaise et Susan se levèrent, rouges de honte d'être le centre de l'attention, eux qui préféraient tellement la douceur de la discrétion ! C'est sous une tempête ininterrompue de félicitations et de mains tendues qu'ils gagnèrent chacun un côté du ministre.

« - Au nom du ministère de la magie, je remets à mademoiselle Susan Bones et à monsieur Blaise Zabini l'ordre de Merlin première classe, pour service exceptionnel et héroïque rendu à toute la société sorcière ! » Tous les spectateurs semblèrent soudain vouloir battre tous les records de décibels, et se mirent à applaudir et crier de joie plus fort encore que précédemment, alors que Susan voyait la médaille entourer son cou, un sourire fier de sa tante et mère adoptive lui faisant bien plus plaisir que l'ovation reçue. Blaise, quant à lui, fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention au vieux sorcier qui eut de discrets mouvements de dégoût au moment de toucher sa peau pour lui placer la médaille...

Le directeur Dumbledore s'avança ensuite, alors que le ministre se plaçait un peu en retrait tout en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc. « Au nom de l'institut d'enseignement magique de Poudlard, c'est pour moi un honneur d'offrir à mademoiselle Susan Bones et monsieur Blaise Zabini cette coupe célébrant leur exploit ! Elle sera désormais placée bien en vue dans la salle des trophées, afin que tout le monde se souvienne à jamais de l'héroïsme dont ont fait preuve nos jeunes amis. Monsieur, mademoiselle, recevez toutes les félicitations et les sincères remerciements de vos professeurs et camarades ! » Et il saisit la coupe pour la donner aux deux serpenteaux qui ne pensaient plus qu'à trouver un endroit où se cacher, terrorisés par la gêne et en même temps honorés de ces récompenses. Dire qu'ils avaient craint de se faire renvoyer !

Dans le public, une jeune fille préféra se retirer au plus tôt pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de tels mensonges ? Et pourquoi avoir prit le risque de lui laisser ses souvenirs ?

Pourquoi ?

...

Juin approchait de son terme, lorsque, durant un repas, plusieures personnes reçurent des lettres intrigantes signées par... « Léo ! » s'exclamèrent les serpenteaux, stupéfaits. Ils se précipitèrent hors de table, empressés d'avoir des nouvelles de leur grognon d'ami, espérant qu'il avait réussi à s'extraire de la poigne de ses séquestreurs Purs. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les fauteuils de leur coin salon, et se lurent les lettres chacun leur tour à haute voix.

 _« Cher Harry »_ commença le dénommé par réflexe avant de se reprendre et d'effacer la formule de politesse qu'il avait imaginée, _« Harry, ta mission sera de devenir le meilleur des potionnistes durant mon absence. J'aurai grand besoin de ton talent à mon retour. Et par "meilleur potionniste", je veux dire au minimum égaler les capacités de Rogue. »_ Remarquablement courte, la lettre s'acheva ainsi, en un au revoir léonardesquement absent et dénué de toute amabilité.

Les serpenteaux comprirent avoir lu les lettres dans le désordre lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hermione. _« Mione, et tous les autres, je vous écrit ces lettres pour vous dire de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires, mon état de santé ne regarde que moi. Je vais bien, occupez-vous de votre cul ! »_ Si une lettre avait pu grogner, celle-ci l'aurait fait durant un long moment. _« Je serai absent durant toute la prochaine année scolaire au minimum. Les Purs n'ont rien à voir avec mon absence. Je vous écris ces mots pour vous transmettre mes ordres concernant la période de mon absence... »_

« - Des ordres ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? » grommela Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

 _» ...Hermione, je te charge d'acquérir des capacités d'ordre scientifiques aussi poussées que possible. Je ne puis expliquer pourquoi je te demande cela, et de même pour les autres, mais je ne doute pas que cela ne vous posera pas de problème. »_ Tous rirent franchement à cette remarque. Effectivement, il ne fallait pas pousser leur amie pour qu'elle passe tout son temps dans des livres de science ! Il était en vérité plus difficile qu'autre chose de l'en détacher.

 _» Plus largement, ta mission sera d'acquérir suffisamment de connaissances en ce qui concerne les méthodes scientifiques et leur fonctionnement, ainsi que la philosophie à ces sujets, pour pouvoir les appliquer à la magie. Compris ? Je veux que tu te mettes à étudier la magie de façon scientifique. »_

Hermione ne su que dire après avoir achevé sa lettre. Étudier la magie de façon scientifique ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé ! Du moins pas aussi sérieusement que l'avait clairement insinué Léo dans ces quelques mots. Cette idée la fit aussitôt cogiter, et elle ne prêta qu'une faible attention aux autres lectures de ses camarades.

 _» Blaise, ta mission sera de devenir un duelliste surdoué et un stratège hors pair. Ne te contente pas de faire mumuse avec ta baguette, deviens un sportif de haut niveau et épluche des ouvrages de tactique militaire ! Il y en a comme par hasard un grand nombre dans mon désormais ouvert bureau. »_ C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui avait surpris Susan et Blaise lorsqu'ils avaient investit les lieux pour s'y protéger.

 _» Neville, tu dois devenir un botaniste capable de cultiver une quantité considérable de plantes à la fois. Ne te contente pas bêtement de retourner la terre, invente des outils, techniques, sorts et potions pour aller plus vite ! »_

 _» Susan, tu devras obtenir des capacités analytiques aussi exceptionnelles que possible, suis-je clair ?! Grrr !_

 _Une dernière chose. Je vous charge de prendre soin de la petite Linra Xenger. Un pressentiment me dit qu'elle le mérite._

 _Tout commencera bientôt. Et tout a déjà commencé. »_

Les serpenteaux passèrent tout le reste de la journée à discuter et s'épandre en théories sur ce que tout cela signifiait... surtout la phrase de fin. Quand à la dernière recommandation, elle serait exécutée sans hésitation. C'était en vérité déjà prévu, dès que l'infirmière l'autoriserait.

...

Le dernier jour d'école arriva finalement, et avec lui les au-revoir de fin d'année. « Bonnes vacances tout le monde ! » répéta une énième fois Hermione en serrant de nouveau entre ses bras chacun de ses camarades. Nombre d'entre eux prenaient des portoloins ou faisaient du transplanage accompagné pour regagner leur domicile. Et depuis sa pétrification, elle se montrait câline à la moindre occasion.

« - Au revoir Mione ! », « Au revoir Suz ! », « Bye Nev, bye Blaisounet ! »

« - Eh ! Pas un surnom aussi atroce ! » s'horrifia-t-il. Les deux filles, qui l'avaient surnommé comme cela d'un commun élan, lui lancèrent un regard amusé.

« - C'est mignon pourtant, Blaisounet ! Tu préfères quoi ? »

« - Blaise tout court sera très bien ! Pitié ! » Et tout le monde parti en un franc éclat de rire en voyant son air pâlot. Être poursuivi par un tel surnom, brrr ! C'était horrifiant !

Les au-revoir terminés, Harry et Hermione s'apprêtaient à monter dans le Poudlard-express pour regagner leur famille respective avec plus ou moins de joie, lorsque soudain une voix nouvelle venue les interrompit. « Monsieur Potter ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers McGonagall, qui se dirigeait vers eux en courant.

« - Professeure ? » demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers elle, sous le regard soudain inquiet de ses camarades. Elle souffla un instant avant de continuer.

« - Veuillez reprendre vos bagages, monsieur Potter. Le directeur, qui est votre tuteur magique, a décidé que vous passeriez l'été au château. » Cette annonce stupéfia le concerné.

« - Quoi ? Mais ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce... »

« - Le directeur a reçu une lettre qui... hum, disons une lettre d'une _très grande politesse_ qui l'encourageait à vous retirer de votre famille pour cause de maltraitance. » McGonagall afficha un air pincé en disant ça, ayant probablement lu le message elle aussi, voire en ayant reçu un.

Les serpenteaux éclatèrent de rire en chœur, comprenant aussitôt que Léo avait fait des siennes en menaçant le directeur de toutes sortes de maux pour le convaincre de ne pas renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Le grognon avait beau l'être, il détestait la maltraitance sur les enfants, et ça se voyait !

...

Dans Poudlard vidé de ses élèves, une jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans les malles-appartements qu'elle avait disséminées un peu partout, tremblante encore de peur en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est tremblante d'appréhension qu'elle s'enfonça dans ses draps en serrant sa solitude entre ses maigres bras.

Mais que se passait-il donc ? Que se passait-il dans cette chambre des secrets truffée de runes ? Elle adorait ce domaine, et il ne lui avait pas été difficile d'à la fois remarquer qu'elles étaient très récentes et porteuses de la signature magique du Léonard. Que se passait-il ?

Quels pouvaient donc être les secrets de la chambre ?

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **I.**_ _Dumbledore qui exsude sa magie :_ _ **ce serait là un suicide par exsudation brutale de sa propre magie au point qu'elle incinère le corps, comme déjà relaté.**_

 _ **\- Concernant les runes magiques dont il est un peu question ici. Je n'en ai pas encore clairement parlé, et je ne le ferai que rapidement ici, mais j'en ai une conception bien différente de ce que l'on voit dans la plupart des fanfics. Pour moi, les runes ne sont pas l'écriture nordique que l'on voit souvent mise en avant. Cette conception est tout simplement inénarrable d'absurdité. Je considère les runes comme étant l'électronique de la magie. Une rune, c'est un sort, ou charme, ou enchantement, fixé en un point précis et relié à d'autres runes via des filaments de magie neutre (neutre signifiant sans être un quelconque sort, charme ou enchantement) afin de constituer des ensembles nommés pentacles et ayant un effet propre associant de différentes façons ceux de leurs sorts, charmes et enchantements composants. Chacun de ces ensembles ayant des effets de groupe, et pouvant ainsi interagir à grande échelle sous forme de systèmes très complexes transcendant leur simple état de sorts, charmes et enchantements. Comme l'électronique en somme : un seul composant isolé ne sert à rien, mais l'ensemble permet de faire de l'informatique.**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	25. Entre Temps V

NVJM, rédigé les 13 et 14/6/2019, publié le 14/6/2019.

 _ **Chapitre écœurant. Un résumé censuré est disponible à la fin si vous n'arrivez pas à lire.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 25 : Entre Temps V_

 _« La seule façon de croire qu'il y a une limite à la cruauté humaine, c'est d'être soi-même limité. » Léo. (NVJM)_

« - Bonjour Père. » Blaise salua son paternel d'une froide inclinaison du dos, attendant qu'il lui soit de même répondu pour se redresser.

« - Bonjour Fils, » répondit le patriarche Zabini en se levant de son fauteuil pour officier la politesse règlementaire, semblant agacé d'être si désagréablement dérangé dans la lecture de sa _Gazette_. Et sitôt cela fut-il fait qu'il se renfonça dans le moelleux tant apprécié, se reconcentrant sur torchon et tabac, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à sa progéniture.

 _« - Ben voyons_ » pensa Blaise, attristé. « _Ce serait si difficile que ça de dire "Bienvenue à la maison Blaise", "content de te voir Blaise"..._ » Sortant de ses sombres pensées, malgré tout heureux d'être de retour dans le manoir familial, il se dépêcha d'aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, plongeant un instant dans le moelleux de son lit avec bonheur, puis jetant un simple « _défaitlamalle_ ! », et enfin ressortant pour gagner les appartements de sa mère. Maman, enfin ! Elle était partie en voyage depuis maintenant de nombreux mois, et ne lui avait pas envoyé la moindre lettre pour donner ou avoir de ses nouvelles, ni répondu aux siennes. Cela avait grandement attristé le serpenteau, au point que s'il n'avait pas eu ses camarades du dortoir secret pour lui tenir compagnie, il aurait sans aucun doute fait une dépression.

Toc-toc ! Il frappa à la porte maternelle en affichant un grand sourire, et attendit que sa mère ou l'un de ses elfes de maison vienne lui ouvrir.

...deux longues minutes passèrent, sans aucun signe de présence. Il frappa de nouveau, et attendit encore, mais à nouveau rien. Inquiet, il appela « Negry ! », et le chef des elfes de maison apparu aussitôt à ses côtés dans un petit "pop" !

« - Negry, sais-tu où se trouve ma mère s'il-te-plait ? »

« - Madame Zabini est absente monsieur Blaise, » dit l'elfe en affichant un air désolé. « Le maitre nous a dit qu'elle était en voyage, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. »

« - Je vois. Merci Negry, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. »

« - Je suis à votre service maître Blaise, » salua l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément avant de repartir en transplanant.

Se retrouvant désœuvré et en proie à la tristesse, le serpenteau ne su que faire durant un moment, errant au travers des couloirs du manoir familial. Ses pas le ramenèrent bien vite au salon où son père finissait de lire son torchon et de boire un verre d'alcool. Étrange, auparavant il avait toujours été totalement contre la moindre mention de ce poison, le détestant farouchement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer ainsi en seulement quelques mois ? Décidant de faire un effort de sociabilité envers ce géniteur qu'il n'appréciait que peu, il sortit d'une étagère le luxueux échiquier familial, et sans dire mots l'installa sur la table basse séparant les deux Zabini. Comme d'habitude, son père prenait les blancs et lui les noirs, reflet de leur peau respective. « Père ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec une légère hésitation dans la voix, tout en jouant son coup.

« - Fils ? »

« - Père, où est partie mère ? Cela fait des mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je m'inquiète. »

« - Elle est en voyage. »

« - ...Vous ne vous seriez pas chamaillés, tous les deux ? » osa demander Blaise, trop inquiet pour avoir peur d'ainsi s'infiltrer dans la vie privée de son géniteur -impudence que l'étiquette interdisait-. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne releva pas et répondit sans s'émouvoir.

« - Non. » Et il joua son coup, mettant très vite son fils dans une bien mauvaise posture.

« - Savez-vous où elle est partie ? »

« - Elle ne me l'a pas dit. » Et il se versa une franche rasade de whisky pur-feu, le buvant d'une traite, étonnant encore plus Blaise. Se soulerait-il ? Voilà qui était plus que surprenant...

Son état d'ébriété naissant n'empêcha pas la victoire de Marleganicus Zabini, qui vainquit Blaise sans aucune difficulté, comme d'habitude. Il avait un sens stratégique très développé, et personne n'avait réussi à le battre depuis près de vingt ans. « Range, je vais dans mon bureau. Je croule sous la paperasse, » dit-il en se levant soudainement. Comme s'il voulait échapper à son fils ? C'est du moins l'impression que celui-ci ressentit, mêlée à une pointe de peine.

« - Bien Père. Je serai dans ma chambre ou à la bibliothèque pour étudier. » Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Se relevant avec de solitaires pensées, le serpenteau rangea l'échiquier dans l'étagère où il l'avait prit, puis regagna ses appartements d'un pas lent. En chemin, il passa de nouveau devant la chambre de sa mère, et s'arrêta dans l'espoir de la voir soudain ouvrir sa porte. Mais rien. Alors, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il décida de tenter une compensation à cette absence en faisant appel à ses souvenirs d'enfance, jeta un simple _alohomora_ pour déverrouiller la serrure et entra furtivement.

Les appartements de Clara Zabini étaient parfaitement entretenus par les elfes de maison, parfumés de la vanille qu'elle appréciait tant. Blaise la respira à pleins poumons de nombreuses fois, s'enivrant sans hésiter de cette odeur lui rappelant tant de câlins et doux moments. Puis il balada son regard sur le lit à baldaquin, où il avait tant de fois retrouvé sa mère après un cauchemar, finissant sa nuit protégé dans ses bras. La salle de bain personnelle où se trouvait encore la table à langer de sa petite enfance, conservée dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle descendance -ce à quoi leur père et époux s'était toujours refusé-, était comme dans ses souvenirs, de même que la petite bibliothèque personnelle emplie de roman, et le petit bureau privé.

Il y avait aussi le berceau débordant de dentelle qui avait accueilli le petit miracle qu'était Blaise. Déjà dans une quarantaine bien avancée au moment de sa grossesse, Clara Zabini n'espérait plus depuis longtemps pouvoir être enceinte, et avait chéri son enfant avec un amour de chaque instant. Bien loin de sa réputation de femme fatale aux déjà sept maris, dont six décédés dans de mystérieuses circonstances, elle avait en vérité été mariée de force par sa famille à une succession de vieux gâteux ravagés par l'andropause, incapables de lui faire un enfant, deux ayant même eu le bon goût de mourir d'infarctus ou d'attaque en pleine action. Tout cela juste pour hériter des fortunes de ses époux et se les faire voler par son père, une sorte d'être froid incapable d'aimer qui ne voyait en sa fille qu'un vagin fertile et une paire de seins pour servir ses ambitions. Blaise ne l'avait que très rarement vu, et ne s'en portait que mieux.

Marleganicus Zabini s'était révélé être une surprise, encore vigoureux malgré ses soixante ans, et bien décidé à ne pas céder sa fortune au premier magouilleur venu : son fils avait été déclaré unique héritier, au complet détriment de son épouse. Elle ne s'en plaignit toutefois pas, et n'eut aucune raison de le faire, car son septième mari, malgré sa froideur et son asociabilité, n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de gentil et très à cheval sur l'étiquette, notamment concernant le respect envers autrui. Sa femme n'avait jamais manqué de rien, et avait même pu être protégée de son géniteur manipulateur.

Quittant ses pensées et revenant à ce qui l'entourait, Blaise se surprit à s'être jeté sur le lit maternel, le visage enfoncé dans les oreillers imprégnés de l'odeur aimée, s'enivrant de grandes inspirations enchanteresses. Il se releva finalement en rougissant, peu habitué à se laisser aller, et jeta un rapide sort pour refaire le lit. Regardant autour de lui, il alla ouvrir les armoires pour retrouver d'autres souvenirs, et sursauta pour reculer d'un pas, surpris. Car il y avait là la totalité des affaires de sa mère... y compris ses valises.

Décidemment, quelque chose clochait dans le manoir Zabini. Ce n'était jusqu'à présent qu'une impression sans raison d'être, mais qui trouvait soudain de forts arguments, assez pour être sérieusement envisagée. Son père qui devenait alcoolique alors qu'il avait toujours abhorré l'alcool, qui prétendait avoir de la paperasse à faire alors que sa situation de rentier le tenait épargné par les bureaucrates avec le strict minimum à faire, et enfin sa mère qui était soi-disant en voyage mais laissait toutes ses affaires ici...

Refermant les armoires après avoir vérifié leur contenu -toutes pleines-, il alla voir le coffre à bijoux. Clara Zabini adorait les bijoux, et en emportait toujours une grande quantité même lorsqu'elle s'absentait. Blaise trouva le coffret sans peine, et rien que le soulever lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Lourd, comme s'il était plein à craquer. Et il en eut la confirmation en l'ouvrant, pour aussitôt voir son pouls s'affoler de panique. La baguette de sa mère ! Quoi, qui, comment ? Que faisait-elle donc ici, et pas dans la poche de sa propriétaire ?! Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas !

Soudain plus pâle que jamais, le serpenteau se mit à faire les cents pas, se tenant la tête entre les mains et cherchant à maîtriser la pointe de panique l'envahissant. « _Père m'aurait-il menti ? Jamais maman n'aurait laissé sa baguette en arrière si réellement elle était partie en vacances. Est-ce moi qui suis rendu fou par l'inquiétude ? Ou bien cela cache-t-il quelque chose ?_ »

Prit d'une idée soudaine, il arrêta d'user le parquet et de tourner en rond, et se précipita sur la baguette maternelle, la saisit, et, la tenant à bout de doigts... « Pointe vers ta propriétaire ! » L'artefact obéit aussitôt à cet ordre simple, et indiqua... le sol ? Il n'en fallu pas plus pour de plus belle effrayer Blaise. Serait-elle morte et enterrée sans qu'il ne l'ai su ? Non, le caveau familial était dans le fond du jardin, à plusieures centaines de mètres de là, et la baguette pointait très nettement vers le sol. Dans les cachots de manoir alors ? Mais que ferait-elle là ? Pour quelle raison ?

Blaise se tortura l'esprit de longues minutes durant, ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponse. Du moins pas une capable de le rassurer. Son père aurait-il enfermé sa mère ? Impossible, malgré sa froideur il l'appréciait sincèrement, trop pour lui faire du mal ! Se serait-elle perdue dans les sous-sols ? Improbable, ils sont trop petits, et son mari ou un elfe l'auraient vite retrouvée en la voyant absente. Mais quoi alors, quoi ?!

...

Le soir tomba, et Blaise revint dans sa chambre l'esprit toujours en proie à mille scénarios apocalyptiques. Il avait espéré pour redemander ce qu'il se passait à son père au cours du repas, mais Marleganicus Zabini n'était pas venu, et Negry, l'elfe principal de la maison, avait soudain annoncé à son jeune maître que le patriarche avait été alité, car retrouvé évanoui et baignant dans sa bile suite à un abus d'alcool. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, et les elfes prenaient soin de lui.

 _« - Bonsoir gamin, » retentit soudain une voix dans le dos de Blaise, alors qu'il achevait son repas. Cette survenue soudaine le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement, baguette sortie et prête à neutraliser l'intrus. Il la baissa en voyant l'attitude détendue de l'inconnu, un sorcier dans la quarantaine qui ne semblait pas du tout menaçant._

 _« - Bonsoir monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

 _« - Tu es le fils Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? Où est ton père ? »_

 _« - En effet, c'est bien moi. Mon père se repose, il semble surmené en ce moment. Il est allé dormir tôt. » Mieux valait un simple mensonge plutôt qu'une réputation ruinée. Si l'on venait à apprendre que son père était devenu ivrogne, les rumeurs iraient bon train._

 _« - Hum... en effet, il travaille beaucoup en ce moment. S'il se réveille, dis-lui que moi et les collègues avons commencé le travail. Nous savons quoi faire. Au revoir gamin, bonne nuit ! »_

 _« - Au revoir monsieur... » Et il regarda l'inconnu s'en aller._

Blaise ressassa ce souvenir à de multiples reprises. Le travail ? Mais quel travail ? Et surtout de nuit ? De quoi pouvait-il donc s'agir ? Son inquiétude ne fit que croître au long des pas qui le menèrent à sa chambre. Arrivé là, il fut intrigué de voir des lumières s'agiter au dehors, à travers ses fenêtres, et en gagna une pour voir un mystérieux spectacle.

Là, l'inconnu qui était venu à la recherche de son père allait et venait en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres sorciers inconnus, transportant de grandes caisses à l'aide de sorts de lévitation, les faisant entrer ou ressortir des sous-sols du manoir à un rythme soutenu. Mais que... ?

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop rongé par l'inquiétude, Blaise regarda ce spectacle des heures durant, en une monotonie fascinante et, en un sens, rassurante. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à de sombres choses. À de nombreuses reprises, il réutilisa la baguette de sa mère, lui ordonnant de pointer vers sa propriétaire, et à chaque fois les sous-sols lui furent indiqués. Il cru parfois déceler de légères variations, comme la traduction de déplacements, et cela lui donna un fol espoir de savoir que sa mère paraissait aller bien. Du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Les ouvriers sorciers achevèrent leur ouvrage alors que l'aube pointait, transportèrent les dernières caisses et refermèrent les portes pour finalement s'en aller. La fin de l'hypnotisant va et vient fit sursauter Blaise, qui mit un instant à retrouver ses pensées en se demandant que faire. Dormir ? Malgré son épuisement, cela lui paraissait impossible. Trop d'inquiétude. Étudier ? Non, trop de fatigue. S'inquiéter encore plus ? Insupportable !

Prenant une grande inspiration de l'air frais du matin, il se résolu à profiter du cuvage paternel pour braver l'interdiction d'entrer dans les sous-sols. Il n'était plus un enfant, par Merlin ! Cette interdiction n'avait plus de raison d'être, et grâce à ses études en défense magique, il pourrait sans peine avoir le temps de fuir les éventuelles dangereuses créatures magiques qui devaient être enfermées là dedans. C'était du moins ce qui lui paraissait être l'hypothèse la plus probable. Et aussi l'illusion d'un fol espoir inconsciemment dressée face aux frayeurs d'une imagination redoutée...

Prenant sa baguette en main, il se jeta par sa fenêtre, atterrissant tranquillement sur le sol grâce à un sort de lévitation, et marcha droit sur les grandes portes de bois marquant l'entrée des sous-sols. Y coller son oreille ne lui indiqua rien sur ce que l'endroit renfermait : il devait probablement y avoir de performants sorts de silence. Une petite analyse lui apprit que, par chance, la serrure n'était que peu fermée. Probablement les ouvriers ne voulaient-ils pas se fatiguer à devoir chaque nuit enlever puis replacer des sortilèges complexes. C'était du moins ce que supposait Blaise, car nul doute que ces mystérieux travaux nocturnes duraient de longue date : il y avait tout autour de lui une profusion d'empreintes de pas, et l'herbe du parc, habituellement parfaitement entretenue, était réduite en charpie.

Un simple _alohomora_ suffit pour ouvrir la porte, et il fut aussitôt surprit par le courant d'air chaud qui le submergea, et par l'odeur, une véritable puanteur ! Si forte qu'il ne parvint pas à l'identifier, et se jeta rapidement un sort pour neutraliser son odorat. Sinon, il n'arriverait pas à entrer là dedans, il en était certain !

Quelque pas après l'entrée, il franchit sans l'avoir remarqué ce qui devait être la limite des sorts de silence isolant l'endroit, car un véritable concert de hurlements lui parvint, au point qu'il dû se boucher les oreilles et vite se jeter un sort pour régler le problème. C'était des hurlements de... pleurs ? Des pleurs de... bébés ? C'est soudain pâle comme la mort, une idée qu'il ne voulait pas écouter tentant de s'imposer à ses pensées, qu'il s'avança dans ce qui semblait être une cave nouvellement aménagée. Du moins le paraissait-elle, à en juger par l'état neuf des maçonneries autour de lui. Il jeta un _lumos_ pour voir au-delà de l'obscurité, et cessa soudain de respirer.

Tout autour de lui, sur des dizaines de rangées et à plusieurs niveau d'étagères, serrés l'un contre l'autre à plusieurs par mètre carré, des centaines, des milliers de bébés étaient alignés là, enchainés et reliés par de petits tuyaux à des réserves de ce qui devait être du lait s'écoulant dans leur bouche au goutte à goutte. Tous étaient noirs, comme lui, sans aucune exception.

S'avançant tel un zombie au milieu des rangées de nourrissons, yeux grands ouverts et ne parvenant plus à penser, Blaise marcha sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il voyait. Outre ses chaines et son propre réservoir de lait, chaque enfant portait un numéro de série tatoué à la baguette sur son ventre, et accrochée à son oreille une petite feuille de papier indiquant d'autres informations. Naissance, objectif, date de... sortie ? Chose étonnante, il n'y avait là que des mâles, et plus les dates étaient anciennes, plus les bébés étaient à un point de croissance avancé. Un des enfants, apparemment né voici deux mois, aurait été estimé âgé d'au moins cinq ou six ans si le démenti n'était pas visible sur sa fiche.

Tendant un doigt l'air second, l'esprit comme absent, Blaise recueillit une petite goutte de ce qu'il pensait être du lait, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la bouche de l'un des nourrissons, et la renifla. L'odeur qui lui parvint, nauséabonde au possible et reconnaissable entre milles, ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui avait été ajouté au lait. Des potions de croissance. L'infirmière de Poudlard en avait toujours en réserve pour les enfants en retard de croissance ou malnourris par leur famille moldue superstitieuse, et l'odeur en était si atroce que même ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu à la prendre pouvaient l'identifier sans difficulté.

« - Pointe ta propriétaire, » murmura de nouveau Blaise en recommençant à tendre la baguette de sa mère. Son angoisse ne fit que croître de plus belle en voyant l'artefact devenir horizontal, signe que quelque chose de glauque se tramait non loin. Du moins c'était ce que son imagination lui faisait craindre. Quelques pas supplémentaires lui firent quitter la salle aux nourrissons, pour passer une nouvelle porte et... « MAMAN ! » hurla-t-il soudain en voyant un spectacle effroyable. Et il vomit sans plus pouvoir se retenir, versant des flots de bile puis redressant la tête et s'épanchant de plus belle, de nouveau écœuré par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait sa mère, reconnaissable tant il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, et pourtant méconnaissable tant elle avait changée. Suspendue au plafond par des chaines plantée dans des moignons de membres, là où auparavant se trouvaient bras et jambes, plusieurs tuyaux lui tombaient vers le visage et s'enfonçaient en elle, l'un vers la bouche, un autre remplaçant le nez tranché... Vidé, trop répugné pour plus vomir, Blaise s'avança à petits pas en tremblant comme un fou, yeux exorbités, ne sachant que faire. « Maman... maman... » murmurait-il, voulant se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il était certain d'être prit, mais redoutant en même temps de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la réalité.

Détournant les yeux du visage aimé pour tenter de vomir à nouveau, prit de hauts-le-cœur colossaux, il n'y parvint plus et chercha un moyen de faire passer son trouble, juste au moment où il remarqua, de par sa baguette allumée, quelque chose de plus horrible encore. Sa mère était devenue complètement difforme, deux énormes tuyaux pendant de chacun de ses seins devenus démesurés, grossis artificiellement. Les tétons surtout étaient gigantesques, presque aussi gros à eux seuls que la moitié du corps, et suintaient de toutes parts de... lait ?

Juste derrière ces atroces imitations mammaires venait un ventre, lui aussi démesuré, couvert d'une apocalyptique quantité de vergetures, et si énorme que l'on aurait put dire que sa mère n'était plus qu'un ventre duquel pendouillait misérablement une paire de seins, une vulgaire imitation de tronc humain reliant les deux. Car elle était enceinte. Du moins c'était le plus probable.

Le pire restait à venir, car au-delà de ce qui fut jadis une mère aimante se trouvait nombre de rangées auxquelles d'autres femmes étaient suspendues. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui paru. De puissants sorts de silence séparaient cette pièce de celle renfermant les milliers de nourrissons, juste à côté, et il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu à plusieures reprises des vagissements d'enfants. Pourtant, les croupions s'affichant à lui, pauvres femelles enchainées et forcée en levrette, étaient des adultes. Une lordose provoquée par un sort de blocage de la colonne vertébrale les obligeait à montrer leur vagin comme si leur corps se résumait à cela, et par delà la pénombre difficilement percée par son sort de lumière faiblissant, Blaise n'eut pas grand mal à apercevoir d'autres paures de seins démesurés. Et encore d'autres rangées par après. Et encore, et encore...

Blaise eut envie de mourir en comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait, une Pure pensée ramenant à lui quelques rumeurs entendues quelques mois auparavant.

Les élevages.

Les antiques élevages Purs étaient redevenus réalités.

Ces usines de jadis, profusions de sorts de nécromancie pour transformer cadavres et vivants en machines à produire des enfants, enfants qui seraient à leur tour ravagés, leurs pauvres petits corps forcés de grandir à toute vitesse à cause de potions de croissance, des souvenirs génériques implantés dans leur tête pour en faire des machines à tuer, parfaits petits soldats d'une Pureté absolue, millions de pions envoyés à la mort au nom d'une religion qui leur infligeait pire qu'imaginable.

Une nouvelle sueur froide prit soudain Blaise, et il s'avança de quelques pas entre deux rangées de femelles pour regarder leur visage. Il lui fallu un effort de volonté considérable pour ne pas s'évanouir ou fuir à toutes jambes. Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas des femmes adultes qui se présentaient à lui, mais des bébés. Des têtes de nourrissons, de bras de nourrissons, accrochés comme des sangsues à un corps pleinement adulte, enchainés au plafond de chaines métalliques claquant au milieu de quelques vagissements étouffés par les tuyaux d'alimentation fichés dans chacun de leurs petits visages.

Du bétail. Toutes ces femmes n'étaient que de bétail. Ou plutôt...

Sa mère, ses sœurs et ses frères n'étaient rien de plus que du bétail.

La terrible réalité n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Toutes ces choses étranges qu'il avait remarquées depuis son retour s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Son père, sobre et aimant, avait été forcé de placer sa femme en élevage pour plaire aux instances religieuses Pures. Les ouvriers venus peu auparavant s'occupaient en fait d'amener de la nourriture dans des caisses et d'emporter les enfants prêts à la livraison. Tout avait commencé avec sa pauvre mère séquestrée, amputée et violée en série, couverte à craquer de sorts de nécromancie pour avoir une gestation considérablement accélérée et mettre au monde des dizaines, des centaines d'enfants. Garçons et filles avaient ensuite été triées, les uns pour être _cultivés_ en tant que futurs soldats, les unes pour _augmenter la production_. C'était donc pour cela que toutes les femelles Pures étaient portées disparues, dans le monde entier, de la plus petite fillette jusqu'aux vieilles les plus ridées.

Les antiques élevages étaient relancés. La légende la plus improbable du folklore Pur était réalité.

Les évènements qui suivent furent compris par les aurors enquêteurs grâce aux souvenirs de Blaise Zabini, suite aux interrogatoires qu'il subit conséquemment à ce que les journaux nommèrent _l'affaire Zabini_. En un état second suite à ses atroces découvertes, il perdit sa capacité à penser et se mit à agir comme un automate. Usant d'un kit de potions préparé par un ami afin d'assurer leur défense, kit contenant plusieures fioles de potions explosives, il en plaça à plusieurs points clés des piliers de soutènement du manoir familial et les régla pour exploser après son départ.

Dans le délai ainsi obtenu, il assassina de sorts de découpe chacune des femmes éplorées réduites en élevage, y compris sa mère, et de même chacun des nourrissons empoisonnés de sorts de nécromancie, et gagna les étages du manoir, et la chambre de son père saoul, pour lui faire subir de même, avant de partir à pied loin de ce qui fut sa vie, et qui explosa en un terrible fracas, ensevelissant et broyant tous les corps. Lui-même s'effondra au sol et sombra en un coma magique, imposé par sa magie en un réflexe d'autodéfense, afin que le traumatisme ne soit pas trop dur à vivre.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_

 _Résumé autocensuré :_

\- De retour de Poudlard, Blaise arrive dans le manoir familial. Il salue son père, Marleganicus Zabini, qui se montre froid et distant, comme à son habitude, et étonnamment ivrogne et abattu, ce qui n'est pas du tout son habitude. Blaise demande des nouvelles de sa mère, car ne parvenant pas à la trouver, mais il lui est simplement répondu qu'elle « est en voyage ».

\- Attristé par l'absence maternelle, Blaise s'introduit discrètement dans les appartements de sa mère pour y revivre les doux souvenirs de son enfance, mais fait d'étranges découvertes. Toutes les affaires de sa mère sont là, vêtements, valises, bijoux, et même baguette magique ! C'est le signe qu'elle n'est jamais partie en voyage, contrairement à ce que lui a dit son père. Mais où est-elle alors ?

\- Il souhaite confronter son père sur cet inquiétant mensonge, mais un des elfes de maison lui annonce qu'il est fin soûl. Très étonnant, car jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais touché la moindre goutte d'alcool, détestant ça. Comme s'il cherchait à noyer son chagrin dans la boisson...

\- Alors que Blaise prend son repas du soir, solitaire, un inconnu entre et demande où se trouve son père. Blaise prend peur, mais il n'y a rien à craindre. L'inconnu prétend être un ouvrier, et dit que « le travail sera fait comme d'habitude ». Et par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Blaise les observe apporter et remporter des centaines de caisses de bois dans les sous-sols du manoir, toute la nuit durant, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Rien d'incroyable, et pourtant...

\- Fou d'inquiétude, craignant le pire pour sa mère, Blaise profite du départ des ouvriers pour s'introduire dans les sous-sols du manoir, là où il lui avait toujours été interdit d'aller, et il découvre l'horreur la plus absolue. Des milliers de nourrissons sont alignés sur des dizaines de rangées d'étagères, parqués comme du bétail et nourris de force par un goutte-à-goutte de potion de croissance accélérée. Tous des garçons, tatoués d'un numéro et une petite fiche récapitulative accrochée à l'oreille.

\- Le pire est encore à venir. Dans une seconde salle immense, Blaise découvre sa mère, totalement défigurée, transformée en usine vivante à produire du lait et des enfants. Tout autour d'elle se trouvent des centaines de fillettes, des bébés au corps forcé de devenir adulte à toute allure par des sorts de nécromancie appliqués aux vivants, elles aussi transformées en usines vivantes.

\- Blaise, horrifiés plus qu'imaginable, se déconnecte de toute réalité en comprenant que tout espoir est perdu pour sa mère et ceux qu'il devine sans peine être ses frères et sœurs. Alors il place des charges de potions explosives un peu partout dans les sous-sols, et dans le délai obtenu avant l'explosion, assassine un à une chacun des membres de sa famille élargie, puis grimpe dans les étages faire de même avec son père. Le manoir familial explose alors qu'il marche vers le lointain tel un zombie, et tombe finalement dans un coma magique tant est grand le traumatisme.


	26. Pure amitié

NVJM, rédigé les 27, 28 et 29/6/2019, publié le 29/6/2019 (un jour de retard. Honte.)

 _ **De nouveau un chapitre difficile à lire (à mon avis), mais pas de scène de torture cette fois-ci, « juste » de la pansexualité, peu décrite mais assez pour être repoussante. Un rapide résumé autocensuré vous attend à la fin si vous n'aimez pas ça.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 26 : Pure amitié_

 _« Si tu ne deviens pas l'un des nôtres... tu seras éliminé. » L'empereur Palpatine à Luke, SW 6._

 _Juillet 1993_

Loin des péripéties familiales de leur camarade orphelin, les autres serpenteaux passaient de remarquables vacances d'été. À Poudlard, Harry, retiré de la garde des Dursley sur décision de Dumbledore, son tuteur magique, passait le plus clair de son temps à ermiter dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, avant que celui-ci ne regagne son domicile personnel en emmenant son élève. Élève qui, il avait été prévenu, passerait le plus clair des vacances à brasser des potions. S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à sa miraculeuse position d'apprenti, Harry aurait sûrement sautillé de joie et tenté d'embrasser sa chauve-souris préférée ! Mais il se garda de tout sentimentalisme malvenu, et se contenta d'esquisser un indéfinissable rictus, forme d'expression universelle chez les chiroptères.

Hermione était de retour chez ses parents, et plus précisément dans la bibliothèque du coin, ou parfois encore dans la librairie du coin, voire peu importait où dans le coin pourvu qu'il y ait des livres intéressants. Depuis quelques mois, elle s'était discrètement mise à pratiquer des exercices d'arts de l'esprit, afin de devenir occlumencienne et pouvoir améliorer sa mémoire. Mémoriser aussi bien que le faisait son ami Léo était devenu un fantasme depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu faire ! Et bien que minimes, les premiers résultats étaient présents, avec une nette augmentation de sa vitesse de lecture, ce qui appelait encore plus de lecture, et encore, et encore !

Susan soupira en s'effondrant sur son lit, et se dépêcha de se débarasser de l'insupportable robe de soirée que sa tante l'avait forcée à mettre. Que ça pouvait être épuisant toutes ces séances de félicitations, ces fêtes en son honneur, ces discours puants, d'une hypocrisie à vomir ! Parfois, c'était au point qu'il lui arrivait de regretter d'avoir réglé le problème de la Chambre des secrets... Au moins, les vieux restes humains qui se dépêchaient de lécher par procuration le cul de sa tante ne tombaient-ils pas dans la pédophilie en se proposant de nettoyer le sien... même si les demandes en mariage toutes plus glauques les unes que les autres, en général faites par des vieillards suffisamment décomposés pour être ses grands-pères, en disaient long sur le gouffre de morale séparant les Purs faisant ces demandes des familles sous influence moldue... Fort heureusement, Amélia Bones se refusait à toute décision, et ne cessait de déclarer que sa pupille devrait choisir elle-même lorsqu'elle serait adulte. Brave tante ! C'est en la remerciant mentalement pour sa bonté que Susan allât prendre un livre d'Histoire pour se détendre...

La voix grand-maternelle retentit lorsque celle-ci fit irruption dans les serres du manoir Londubat. « Serais-tu donc sourd, Neville ?! Cela fait plus de dix fois que je t'appelle ! Il est grand temps d'aller dormir ! Et... » Elle se tut en voyant son petit-fils endormi au pied d'un arbre magnifique, véritablement resplendissant, alors même qu'il était à l'agonie peu avant... les talents de botaniste du garçon étaient tout simplement époustouflants ! Et l'attention portée à ses petites plantes chéries aurait pu émouvoir un cœur de pierre... Regardant autour d'elle, Augusta Londubat se dit que jamais auparavant les serres familiales ne s'étaient si bien portées. Aussi métamorphosa-t-elle un oreiller et une couverture, installa un peu plus confortablement son enfant, et le laissa en la compagnie de ses verts camarades...

Minerva McGonagall jeta un œil discret dans la chambre de l'élève à sa charge cet été là, et fut inquiète de ne pas la voir. Une longue recherche dans toute sa maison ne donna pas plus de résultats ! Mais où donc était-elle passée ?! « Pointe Linra Xenger ! » ordonna-t-elle finalement à sa baguette... pour la voir étrangement indiquer la chambre des invités. Mais que ...? Entrant dans la pièce pour une inspection un peu plus poussée, elle remarqua les valises fermées, qui n'avaient pas été touchées, le lit parfaitement fait, qui n'avait pas été touché, les petites affaires d'usage courant qu'elle mettait toujours là à l'usage de ses invités... qui n'avaient pas été touchées. « Mademoiselle Xenger ? Où êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, n'y tenant plus, craignant qu'elle ait été touchée.

Un sanglot lui parvint rapidement depuis... le dessous du lit ! Soupirant en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle se pencha donc en avant, faisant craquer son vieux dos, et passa une douce main sous la couche pour attirer la fillette à elle. Un petit bras apparut aussitôt, se laissant amener sans défense, tout tremblotant. Par Merlin, quelle maigreur affolante ! Il y avait probablement plus d'os que de chair... Il ne fut pas difficile de ramener au jour celle qui avait probablement passé toute la nuit à pleurer et trembler de peur tout à la fois. De toutes les victimes de l'immonde Lockart, elle avait non seulement été la plus éplorée, mais aussi celle qui avait le moins bien vécu la compréhension de ce qui lui était arrivé. Déjà terriblement malheureusement du fait du harcèlement constant de ses camarades, puis du décès de sa mère en début d'année scolaire, plus rien d'autre que sa détresse ne semblait la rattacher au monde... N'ayant guère le choix, sa professeure et gardienne la prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos d'une main, et de l'autre ouvrant discrètement une dose de potion calmante...

...

 _Quelque part..._

« - Bonjour, Lord Malfoy. » « Enchanté de vous voir, Lord Malfoy. » « _Très cher et estimé Lord Malfoy... »_

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Lord Draco Malfoy acheva ses obligations de la journée sans parvenir à y croire. Enfin ! Depuis son retour de Poudlard, il suivait une formation accélérée pour apprendre et maîtriser tous les devoirs de son rôle de Lord. Il aurait difficilement imaginé plus ennuyeux ! Entre réceptions, documents à remplir, devoirs divers et variés à assurer... Cette lourde responsabilité lui était incombée suite à la mort de son père lors du massacre de Durmstrang, tué par une élève qui non seulement n'avait pas eu le bon goût de s'offrir à la Pureté, et en plus était parvenue à survivre ! Le summum de l'impureté ! Il se chargerait de son cas dès que possible. Un Malfoy ne laissait pas impuni un affront tel que celui-ci, et un Pur encore moins !

L'après-midi s'achevait, et c'est avec un soulagement impossible à dissimuler que le jeune héritier vit que son emploi du temps et son précepteur le laissaient libre pour le reste de la journée. Il aurait pu vaquer à toutes sortes de divertissements, mais même si ses obligations familiales étaient achevées, il lui restait encore à assurer les devoirs de la religion. Ce qui était d'une grande importance...

La première chose à faire était d'aller s'entrainer, aussi vite que possible. À sa grande honte, il ne maitrisait pas encore le sort de purification par excellence, l' _extincto_ , et cela lui faisait être très mal vu de ses condisciples Purs. S'il osait revenir à Poudlard sans parvenir à l'officier, cela risquait de lui coûter sa place de chef des Purs de son année, ce qui était hors de question ! Déjà plusieurs concurrents se manifestaient, et nul doute qu'ils ne passeraient pas leur été à se reposer.

Le Père Fondateur avait ordonné que tous les Purs s'entrainent au duel pour être prêts lorsque la guerre se manifesterait. À ce moment, il ne serait pas un simple soldat qu'on envoie à l'abattoir, foi de Malfoy ! En tant que Pur non-issu des élevages, il se devait d'être un officier de haut rang ! S'équipant de tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, principalement un bouclier automatique pour éviter les accidents, et quelques fioles de potions de soin, il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage du manoir familial, mais décida toutefois juste avant de faire un détour par les caves du manoir pour dire bonjour sa mère. Même s'il elle était officiellement en voyage, il était à son avis de bon ton d'aller la saluer régulièrement. Une politesse minimale.

« - Bonjour mère, » dit-il en arrivant auprès d'elle, ou ce qu'il en restait. Narcissa Malfoy, à l'image de toutes les femmes Pures, ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à un ventre enceint démesuré et une paire de seins transformée en usine à produire du lait, tandis qu'autour d'elle gigotaient dans tous les sens les quelques milliers de futurs soldats qu'elle avait déjà mis au monde. Et ce n'était qu'un début. S'il voulait que sa famille revienne sur le devant de la scène Pure, devenir l'un des plus gros producteurs de soldats était un minimum pour y parvenir. Fort heureusement, le manoir familial était immense, avec de nombreux niveaux souterrains encore loin d'être pleinement occupés... Quittant du regard ce bétail qui avait jadis été une femme noble et fière, il se promena quelques minutes dans les rangées de croupions formées par sa multitude de pseudos-sœurs, et se décida à en prélever quelques unes parmi les moins difformes en prévision de sa prière du soir. Aller s'approvisionner chez les moldus ne lui faisait que peu envie. Ces sous-êtres le répugnaient trop. Mieux valait refaire ses réserves d'esclaves lors de la prochaine razzia de groupe...

S'efforçant de maintenir un air aussi malfoyesque que possible, il quitta son domaine pour prendre une succession de portoloins, méthode simple et efficace de brouillage de piste -une sécurité nécessaire pour éviter que les aurors ne remontent jusqu'à lui s'ils parvenaient à le prendre en chasse. C'est que le Pur sort d'extinction n'était pas des plus légaux selon le ministère, même s'il n'était pas classé parmi les impardonnables.

Draco parvint finalement jusqu'à une petite clairière perdue au milieu d'un bois discret. De longue date, son père y avait installé une profusion de sorts de repousse-moldus aussi discrètement que possible, ainsi qu'un brouillage de la Trace -suffisamment pour ne pas se faire repérer par les détecteurs du ministère-. Et le jeune héritier se mit à s'entraîner sans relâche...

...

Enfermé dans sa chambre, dans la maison familiale du « Terrier », un adolescent s'ennuyait ferme. Entre sa mère mécontente de ses résultats, son père qui le répugnait de plus en plus avec son adoration des moldus, ses frères farceurs le prenant pour cible trop souvent à son goût, et enfin le fait qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien d'intéressant à faire ici... aussi incroyable cela pouvait paraitre, Ronald Weasley aurait préféré être à l'école plutôt que chez lui. À Poudlard, au moins y avait-il des serpentards à haïr, des premières années à maltraiter, des filles à reluquer, des nés-moldus à discriminer... bref, de quoi passer du bon temps ! Et puis il était le chef de sa petite bande, et ça c'était vraiment très plaisant.

« - Je vais me promener maman ! » lança-t-il vers la cuisine, où sa mère préparait déjà le repas du soir. Et il claqua la porte avant d'entendre ce qu'il savait devoir être une insupportable réponse, se dépêchant de prendre le chemin menant à la forêt proche. C'était une chose appréciée que pouvoir être environné du calme de la nature, débarrassé de l'insupportable présence des impurs. Ses pensées _supérieures_ l'envahissaient alors, le laissant imaginer de quelles multiples manières il lui serait possible de débarasser son monde de tous ces impurs qui l'horrifiaient de plus en plus...

Après de longues et appréciables minutes d'une marche vive, son attention fut soudain attirée par d'étranges bruits venant du plus profond des bois. Des animaux ? Peu probable, il y en avait très peu dans les environs. Des moldus ? De même, les plus proches habitaient à plusieurs miles, et il y avait tant de maisons sorcières dans les environs qu'un véritable réseau de repousse-moldu cernait la forêt. Alors quoi ?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, fidèle à sa réputation de gryffondor téméraire, il se faufila entre les arbres au travers d'un petit chemin pédestre mal entretenu, esquivant fougères et herbes folles pour mieux s'emmêler les pieds dans les ronces envahissant l'endroit. Grumble ! Voilà qui ne pouvait qu'ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur ! Mais finalement, après quelques minutes d'une approche un peu plus prudente, il put assister à un spectacle pour le moins inattendu...

Face à lui se trouvait une petite clairière, assez minuscule pour être indiscernable depuis le ciel ou les chemins l'environnant. Tous les arbres la bordant étaient dans un état déplorable : brulés, explosés, éventrés, incendiés, métamorphosés en une multitude de choses peu ragoutantes... à tel point qu'il jugea prudent de s'éloigner des souches en à peu près bon état derrière lesquelles il se cachait, de peur qu'elles ne soient en réalité plus dangereuses que prévu. Grand bien lui en prit lorsqu'un rayon noirâtre jaillit et en fit s'enflammer une, l'incinérant en quelques instants avant qu'un fort jet d'eau ne vienne empêcher le départ d'incendie. Quelle que soit la personne encapuchonnée qui s'amusait, mieux valait ne pas se la mettre à dos !

Plusieures minutes passèrent ainsi. Ron, curieux, s'efforça d'analyser le type de magie pratiqué. Visiblement noire, du moins selon la classification populaire que ses parents lui avaient enseignée, celle du « ça fait peur donc c'est méchant ». De son point de vue, c'était plus fascinant qu'autre chose. Et ce sort mystérieux, bien que visiblement constamment raté par son lanceur, n'en était pas moins impressionnant de puissance ! À un essai, il transperça trois arbres en enfilade, puis en carbonisa un énième en quelques secondes, et en réduisit une bonne moitié d'un autre en poudre ! Et encore nombre de situations que peu de monde aimerait connaitre. Mais malgré ces résultats plus qu'impressionnants, le mystérieux lanceur n'arrêtait pas de rager contre lui-même, du moins à en croire par les insultes dont il s'autocongratulait généreusement, avant de recommencer son œuvre xylophobe.

Aaaah ! Ron sursauta soudain lorsqu'un rayon frappa l'arbre contre lequel il était caché, et s'esquiva juste à temps en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri ! Il n'en fallu pas plus pour révéler sa présence à l'inconnu. « Qui va là ?! » cria celui-ci avant d'aussitôt saisir dans ses poches le jeu de portoloins trafiqués censé le mettre en sécurité si besoin, prêt à l'activer au moindre signe de menace.

« - Je me rends ! » répondit Ron, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire. Il aurait sans doute pu fuir, mais en vérité était plutôt intéressé par ce qu'il se passait ici. Qui sait, peut-être que cela mettrait un peu de piment dans ses ennuyeuses vacances. Aussi s'avança-t-il en levant les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions belliqueuses.

« - Weasley ?! » Au ton de sa voix, l'inconnu semblait étonné de le voir ici.

« - On se connait ? »

« - Malheureusement. » Et Draco Malfoy se révéla en retirant sa capuche. Et avant que le gryffon ne puisse cracher sur ce distrayant serpent, celui-ci reprit la parole. « Que fais-tu ici, Weasley ? Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu ? »

« - J'habite pas loin. Et je t'espionnais pas, j'ai juste surpris le bruit que tu faisais en me promenant. »

« - Et merde, j'ai encore oublié les sorts de silence ! » Oubli qui fut aussitôt réglé d'un vif _silencio_. « Tu es seul ? »

« - Oui. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Quel est ce sort auquel tu t'entraines ? » Un regard méfiant lui fut aussitôt lancé en réponse.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire quoi que ce soit à un petit chien-chien de Dumbledore ? À quelqu'un qui aime fricoter avec des impurs ? » Ron vit aussitôt rouge.

« - M'insulte pas ! Et me confonds pas avec mes abrutis de parents ! Je hais tous ces maudits impurs moi aussi ! » Ces quelques mots étonnèrent Draco. Un Weasley, ne pas apprécier les moldus ? Étonnant, vu l'éducation déplorable que leurs traitres à leur sang de parents étaient réputés leur donner. Cela l'intrigua. Et si... et s'il était possible de ramener au moins l'un des enfants de la famille dans le Pur chemin ? Cela serait une bonne chose... non seulement la Pureté s'en trouverait renforcée, mais en plus il pourrait se faire un allié potentiellement utile pour affronter les futures chamailleries politiques des nobles Purs. Une famille avec une dette magique envers vous était une famille précieuse, qui n'aurait pas d'autre choix que se laisser sacrifier au besoin. Cet idiot de rouquin ne serait sans doute jamais autre chose que de la chair à baguette. Et aussi... même s'il ne le devenait jamais, il serait tout de même peut-être possible de l'utiliser à court terme. Draco eut un rictus mental. Que cela pouvait lui plaire de mettre en place des plans pour manipuler autrui ! Malgré la difficulté, nul doute qu'il allait prendre rapidement goût à son titre de Lord.

« - Tu t'intéresses à la Pureté ? » Voir qu'on lui prêtait attention sembla faire plaisir au boutonneux, qui se calma quelque peu. Il fallait avouer que ça devait le changer, par rapport à la fourmilière puante lui servant de famille.

« - Oui. J'ai beaucoup regardé les prières, dans les couloirs. Et j'ai trouvé ça super ! J'aimerai beaucoup en faire moi aussi ! » Pas dupe pour un sou, Draco se douta aussitôt de la motivation principale du rouquin, d'ordre bien plus vaginale que religieuse. Mais peu importait tant qu'il se montrait obéissant.

« - Eh bien, si ça t'intéresse vraiment, peut-être pourrions-nous parvenir à un accord. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Prouve-moi que tu es un vrai fidèle à la Pureté en me fournissant en... en _fournitures à prière_ , et en échange je t'introduirai dans les cercles Purs, où tu pourras redonner gloire et honneur à la lignée des Weasley. Montres-toi digne de la gloire de tes Purs ancêtres, et tu la retrouveras rapidement. Intéressé ? »

« - Plutôt, oui. Mais tu veux combien de... euh, de... _matériel à prier_ ? C'est que j'ai jamais fait... ça. Et je ne suis qu'en troisième année, j'ai clairement pas le niveau. » Malgré le vocabulaire utilisé, il n'était pas dupe. Pas après avoir assisté aux quelques prières faites par des étudiants réprimés. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait pas le moindre doute que les Purs libres d'œuvrer devaient offrir des spectacles considérablement plus _agréables_... qu'il avait hâte d'y participer !

...

Ron rentra chez ses parents l'air pensif. Il avait bien évidemment très vite compris ce que voulait Malfoy en échange de ses services. Mais tout cela s'annonçait sacrément difficile ! Car le serpentard avait bien précisé qu'il lui fallait de la marchandise magique. Si des moldus avaient suffit, alors ç'aurait été de la rigolade d'infiltrer quelques maisons et enlever des nourrissons sans défense. Mais leur impureté aurait été une insulte aux Parents, ce qui bien évidemment était absolument inimaginable.

Qui offrir ? Sa mère ? Peuh, elle était tellement ravagée par sa ménopause et la stupidité que même offrir le moldu le plus impur imaginable serait sans doute moins mal vu. Sa sœur Ginny ? C'était une possibilité, malheureusement, le fait qu'elle disposait désormais d'une baguette pour se défendre et excellait dans les sorts de chauve-furie ne donnait pas très envie à son ainé de la mettre en esclavage, sans compter que la trainer tout seul jusqu'à la clairière ne serait pas facile, voire presque impossible.

Un autre problème serait le travail que cela imposait. Non pas que Ron rechigne à la tache, mais plus il s'éloignerait et plus les risques de se faire surprendre seraient importants. Et vu ce qu'impliquait sa mission, si les aurors l'attrapaient, la punition ne serait pas une simple remontrance, mais une condamnation immédiate à Azkaban, voire un baiser du détraqueur... toutes choses qu'il était préférable d'éviter.

Draco n'avait prit commande que de deux ou trois _marchandises_ , mais ce n'était pas assez au gout de Ron. Il fallait bien plus s'il voulait marquer les esprits et se faire un nom parmi les Purs ! Mais comment ? Comment, par sa Pureté ?

C'est en priant discrètement, tard le soir dans sa chambre, qu'il trouva l'idée qui lui sauverait sans aucun doute la vie. Jamais le ministère et les aurors ne l'embêteraient, ils fermaient toujours les yeux sur ce genre d'affaire. Et il lui suffirait de mettre en place une petite ruse prétendant qu'il allait passer quelques jours chez l'un ou l'autre de ses amis pour avoir le champ libre...

...

 _Vers août 1993_

C'est extatique que Ron se rendit de nouveau dans la clairière où il avait surpris Draco, quelques semaines après leur première rencontre et le début de sa mission. Nul doute que le serpentard serait ravi ! Car les _marchandises_ obtenues avaient de quoi être très satisfaisantes. Bien qu'affublé d'un caractère et d'une mentalité déplorables, égoïste, mauvais, brutal, narcissique, et encore bien d'autres qualificatifs peu reluisants, Ronald Weasley n'en disposait pas moins d'un sens de la stratégie remarquablement aiguisé. Et c'est en en faisant un malin usage qu'il avait pu réussir avec brio la capture de suffisamment d' _objets._

Malfoy arriva en portoloin, comme la fois précédente, enveloppé dans une lourde cape magique malgré la chaleur étouffante. C'était un bien maigre prix à payer pour la dissimulation de son identité. Mais depuis quand avait-il les moyens de se payer de si couteux artefacts ? Certes, il était fils de Lord et issu d'une riche famille, mais cela n'en étonnait pas moins l'enfant pauvre qu'était Ron.

« - Salut Weasley. Alors, as-tu conclu ta part du marché ? »

« - Salut frère Pur, » salua Ron en faisant le salut traditionnel Pur, à savoir lever l'avant-bras droit parallèle au buste, main ouverte. Cela fit aussitôt rougir Draco, qui n'avait pas pensé nécessaire d'être poli envers un _pauvre_. Heureusement, sa cape le dissimulait, et l'étiquette imposait que le _dominant_ soit salué en premier. Comme il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur leur situation en cette soirée, sa fierté était sauve. Il lui faudrait toutefois faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

« - Salut frère Pur. Alors ? » Il adopta un ton impatient en une tentative de rattraper sa petite erreur, cherchant à se redonner une contenance.

« - Vois toi-même ! » Et il détacha de son côté un large sac sans-fond, dont il sortir un bébé. Mort. Puis une petite fillette. Morte. Et un garçonnet. Encore un peu gigotant. Et...

...le spectacle continua en un silence stupéfait durant plusieures minutes. À la fin, ce furent dix cadavres qui furent jetés aux pieds des deux Purs, tous des enfants encore en âge de téter ou presque. « Wow ! » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Draco. « Pas mal du tout pour une première fois ! Et quelle technique as-tu utilisée pour cette chasse ? »

« - J'ai dressé des sorts de repousse moldus dans des ruelles proches de rues piétonnes. C'est l'un des quelques sorts accessibles aux étudiants que le ministère ne trace pas. Seuls les gosses moldus qui ont des pouvoirs magiques pouvaient passer à travers. Il m'a suffit d'attirer ces sous-êtres avec des sacs de bonbons, puis de leur briser la nuque ou de les étrangler, et l'affaire était terminée. Et encore, il ne m'a fallu qu'un seul après-midi pour me faire tous ceux-là. »

« - Eh bien, très bon résultat. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Mes félicitations. »

« - Merci. »

« - Es-tu prêt à recevoir ta part, dès ce soir ? »

« - Oui, mes parents croient que je dors chez un ami. Quelques fausses lettres échangées avec une promesse de bonbons, et il n'y a aucune trace qu'ils pourraient trouver. »

« - Très bien. Nous en aurons pour toute la nuit et une grande partie de la journée de demain. Prends ça. » Et il lui tendit un portoloin, rapidement activé d'un " _pureté"_ bien placé dès qu'ils eurent ramassé la _marchandise_.

En quelques instants, le manoir Malfoy se présenta à eux. Draco mena son invité jusqu'à une discrète entrée, et le fit prendre en charge par l'un des rares elfes de maison survivant des sacrifices, afin qu'il soit préparé pour la réception qui allait venir. Cela intrigua Ron. Allait-il lui offrir des vêtements de soirée ? Si oui, rien que ça serait un gain considérable à ses yeux.

Et effectivement, en quelques dizaines de minutes, Ron fut lavé -chose rare-, parfumé -encore plus rare-, habillé d'un magnifique ensemble typiquement sorcier -toujours plus rare-, et enfin... le petit elfe de maison, couturé de cicatrices révélant une bien difficile existence, demande : « Pur maitre Weasley, mon Pur maître Lord Malfoy a demandé que vous buviez cette Pure potion en prévision de la Pure cérémonie. »

« - La cérémonie ? Ce n'est pas une réception mondaine ? » s'étonna Ron.

« - La réception a été prétendue pour ne pas attirer l'attention du ministère. Mais il s'agit en réalité d'une Pure cérémonie de Pures prières d'une pure pureté purement Pure. » Ron roula des yeux un instant. Il aimait la Pureté, mais cette manie de mettre le mot "Pur" partout...

« - Et... c'est quoi cette potion ? » demanda-t-il en débouchant la fiole pour sentir, à sa grande surprise, une odeur... inhabituellement agréable.

« - C'est une potion d'endurance sexuelle. Il y en aura d'autres de disponibles dans la salle de réception, cachées derrière chaque rideau. Il vous suffira de claquer des doigts pour que j'en fasse apparaître une dans votre main si vous ne voulez pas vous déranger, noble maître. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la fiole soit vidée d'un seul trait.

Comme tous les adolescents de son âge, Ron était en plein début de sa puberté, et s'intéressait très sérieusement aux choses du sexe. Ce n'était au début qu'avec grande maladresse, comme regarder furtivement les décolletés des filles d'années supérieures, ou les suivre dans les escaliers en tentant de voir sous leur jupe, ou encore pour les plus entreprenants simuler une bousculade pour _accidentellement_ poser la main sur un endroit privé. Mais cela n'avait très vite plus suffit au plus jeune des Weasley, et moins encore après qu'il ait pu assister aux prières charnelles de ses camarades Purs. Il lui fallait de la pratique ! Et pas uniquement en solitaire !

Draco revint chercher son invité peu après que celui-ci eut achevé de se préparer. Lui-même s'était vêtu d'une tenue sorcière typique, avec un pantalon noir serré, une chemise puis une veste de même teinte, et enfin une large cape dans le dos qui aurait pu obscurcir le reste tant elle était sombre. Et ses poches débordaient de fioles de potions... vides. « Prêt Weasley ? »

« - Prêt Malfoy. »

« - Alors suis-moi. Quand les invités s'adresseront à toi, veille à toujours répondre en mettant bien en avant leur Pureté, même lorsque tu ne les connais pas ou ne sait pas quoi dire. Ça devrait suffire à te tirer d'une mauvaise passe. Si cette soirée est réussie, je pourrai te faire donner des cours d'étiquette, ou te fournir un livre si tu préfères. Des questions ? »

« - Pas particulièrement. »

« - Tu n'as bu qu'une seule potion ? » s'étonna le maître des lieux en ne voyant qu'une unique fiole vide entre les mains de son invité.

« - Ton elfe ne m'en a donné qu'une, en effet. »

« - Hum, cet imbécile méritera quelques coups de fouets. À croire qu'il cherche à se faire sacrifier ! Mais j'ai trop besoin de lui. Juste avant d'arriver dans la salle des fêtes, il y aura des tables pleines de fioles. Bois-en autant que tu le peux. Ça te sera utile, crois-moi. » Le message fut compris sans aucune difficulté.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu participes à ce genre de réjouissance ? » demanda Ron sans faire attention au préfixe optionnel qu'il avait employé.

« - La première fois date du jour de mes dix ans. Mon Pur père, la Pureté à son âme, m'avait offert une poupée moldue, et m'a apprit à les consommer Purement. Je dois avouer que c'était remarquablement excitant ! Même si elle ne ressemblait plus à rien du tout à la fin. Et suite à cela, ma Pure mère, puisse-t-elle être productive, s'est donnée à moi autant que je le souhaitais, c'est-à-dire presque toutes les nuits quand j'étais là, et avant sa mise en élevage. Elle était d'une grande qualité. » Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton joyeux...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, à l'une des entrées de la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy. Sans hésiter, Ron s'enfila plusieures dizaines de fioles de potions d'excitation et d'endurance sexuelle, imité par Draco qui en reprit lui-même autant qu'il en fut capable, chacun se sentant bien vite serré dans son pantalon. _Purement prêts_ , comme le murmura le maître des lieux.

« - Weasley, » dit finalement Draco, « j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu me rendes de nouveau service ce soir. »

« - Vraiment ? Et en quoi cela consisterait-il ? »

« - Suite à la mort de mon père et mon acquisition du titre de Lord, les multiples alliances qu'il a forgées au cours de sa carrière vont progressivement être remises en cause. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les familles qui s'étaient autrefois soumises à l'autorité des Malfoy vont tenter de prendre leur indépendance, voire d'obtenir un ascendant sur moi. Cela est bien entendu intolérable : ma famille est d'une bien trop grande Pureté pour tolérer de se soumettre elle-même à d'ancien soumis. Mais je suis désormais seul pour assurer la gloire de ma lignée : père est mort et mère est en élevage. De plus, je n'ai que treize ans, ce qui est très jeune, et je ne dispose que de très peu d'expérience pour échapper aux pièges retors et diverses pressions. Ma meilleure façon de faire conserver sa place dominante à ma famille est encore de faire preuve de force brute. Mais là encore, je n'y arriverai pas seul. J'ai besoin d'un allié. En seras-tu ? »

Toutes ces informations firent aussitôt activement réfléchir Ron. « Hum... c'est possible. Mais en quoi cela consistera-t-il ? Et quel prix es-tu prêt à payer ? »

« - Je pourrai te faire ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, avec un salaire de, disons, cent gallions pour chaque soirée telle que celle-ci où tu m'aideras. Avec mes relations, tes parents pourront n'en avoir aucune connaissance. Cela te sera sans aucun doute très utile pour tes projets d'avenir. » Sentant aussitôt qu'il était en position de force pour négocier, Ron n'hésita pas un instant pour faire augmenter les prix.

« - Intéressant. Mais insuffisant. »

« - Tu pourras aussi obtenir un paiement en nature. Les _marchandises_ qui seront utilisées dans la fête seront encore nombreuses à être consommables après, car ce soir, nous nous occuperons principalement d'établir des rapports de domination ou de soumission. Je te laisserai choisir jusqu'à dix de ces marchandises, celles que tu préfèreras. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire sourire Ron, qui comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Des vagins à volonté !

« - Ah, ça c'est intéressant ! Malheureusement, je n'ai guère la possibilité de les emmener chez mes parents. Le risque est bien trop considérable. Et ce serait trop suspect que je m'absente aussi souvent qu'il est nécessaire de prier. »

« - Je pourrai faire demander qu'on t'enchante un médaillon, ou un bracelet, ou encore autre chose à ton goût, dans lequel il sera possible d'enfermer tes marchandises. Il te suffira d'y insuffler un peu de ta magie quand tu seras en un endroit discret, et tu pourras ainsi faire apparaître ce dont tu auras besoin. »

« - Alors marché conclu ! » Et ils se serrèrent la main sans hésiter, tous deux satisfaits.

Une horloge sonna soudain dix-huit heures, indiquant le début de la réception Pure. Les quelques discussions leur parvenant par delà la porte les séparant de l'office se turent aussitôt. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle, Ron un pas derrière Draco, et virent que patientaient déjà en discutant une trentaine de sorciers, tous plus luxueusement vêtus les uns que les autres. Là encore, des centaines, des milliers de fioles de potions recouvraient les tables, au milieu des divers alcools.

La salle était magnifique, dans le style glauque : emplie en tous sens de moquette, tapis et peintures verdâtres, de luxueux meubles en garnissaient les rebords, d'immenses lustres de cristal illuminant le tout. Les invités s'étaient groupés près d'une estrade à un rebord de la pièce, tandis que de l'autre côté, l'elfe de maison achevait de mettre en place les _marchandises_ amenées par Ron.

« - Frères Purs ! » s'exclama Draco en montant sur la scène, alors que Ron restait en retrait au milieu de la foule. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le maître de maison. « Mes très chers frères Purs, c'est un Pur honneur pour la Pure maison Malfoy de recevoir ce soir tant et tant de nobles et puissants Purs en ses murs ! La cérémonie de ce soir, comme vous le savez, a été organisée afin de purement prier la Pure pureté purement Pure de notre ô combien Pur Père Fondateur ! Et... » Il se tut soudain alors que retentissait le "bang !" caractéristique des transplanages. Comment ...? Les défenses du manoir auraient normalement dû...

« - Salutations mes enfants, » dit soudain une voix d'homme, forte et enjouée tout à la fois, appartenant très clairement à une personne emplie de confiance en elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le nouvel arrivant. Draco ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, et avant que Ron n'ait pu demander de qui il s'agissait, tous les Purs se jetèrent au sol, s'agenouillant si fort qu'ils parurent vouloir se fusionner avec le plancher, saluant tout en récitant d'étranges paroles en une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis sortant leurs baguettes pour prêter des serments magiques de fidélité absolue et éternelle. Par instinct, il jugea bon de les imiter. Bien lui en prit sans aucun doute. Car c'était le Père Fondateur !

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'un brillant jeune homme s'apprêtait à hériter de son courageux père... je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était. J'apprécie beaucoup les jeunes hommes... » Ces quelques mots furent soufflés sur un ton doucereux...

Ron fut alors stupéfait par ce qu'il se produisit. Draco Malfoy, le fier et noble Draco Malfoy, celui qui se pavanait fièrement dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard en insultant tout le monde d'inférieur, fit soudain tomber ceinture et pantalon pour redresser les fesses et présenter le tout, aussitôt imité par tous les autres Purs.

« - Et toi, tu ne t'offres pas mon mignon ? » demanda le Fondateur en voyant que Ron n'avait pas agi de même. Celui-ci rougit aussitôt de gêne, mais n'osa pas bouger.

« - Euh, je... » Cela fit rire le Fondateur.

« - Tu es plutôt dominant, je suppose ? Eh bien, choisis-donc celui qui te plait, je te l'offre. » Et il fit un grand geste du bras pour montrer tous les Purs en levrette, au grand mécontentement de ceux-ci qui espéraient se faire enculer, mais ne s'attendaient pas à l'être. Il leur était pourtant impossible de refuser. Ils appartenaient corps et âme à leur dieu, et celui-ci avait ordonné.

Ne sachant que faire, mais devinant sans peine qu'il valait mieux obéir, Ron retira pantalon et caleçon, révélant le résultat de l'ingestion de tant et tant de potions d'excitation. Mais que faire maintenant ? Il était venu ici pour toucher à des filles, la seule chose l'intéressant ! Pas pour se livrer à... ça ! Mais en même temps, le Fondateur avait dit quelque chose d'étonnant... dominant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce en rapport avec les propos de Draco ? Était-ce de cela qu'il voulait parler à propos de rapports de domination avec les autres familles Pures ?

Ron eut un sourire. Oui, la domination était quelque chose qui l'intéressait au plus haut point.

Sans plus hésiter, il prit en main sa baguette et se positionna au-dessus de Draco pour lui offrir une active _séance de compréhension_ de qui tenait la place de dominant entre eux deux. Ron n'était pas le moins du monde un sportif, pourtant, par la grâce des flots de potions qu'il avait ingurgité, il fit preuve d'une endurance remarquable, sous les yeux d'un Fondateur ravi qui n'hésita pas un instant à se saisir d'un de ses fidèles pour faire de même, à la plus grande satisfaction de celui-ci qui faillit en mourir -autant de jouie que de la dilatante violence Paternelle-.

Draco fut outré que son complice tente d'ainsi prendre l'ascendant sur lui, mais n'eut d'autre choix que se laisser faire pour le premier acte, car son ancêtre et dieu l'avait ordonné. Mais dès que Ron se mit à râler sa toute première jouissance dans l'anus maltraité de son camarade, celui-ci se désempala et abattit au sol le rouquin, s'empressant de faire de même sur lui. L'instant d'après, le Fondateur vint lui-même goûter du blondinet, le dilatant sans hésiter. Fier et heureux de se donner à plus Pur que lui, Draco épancha sa jouie d'être ainsi écartelé.

La séance de prières charnelles généralisées dura des heures et des heures. Ensemble, Draco et Ron parvinrent à efficacement soumettre suffisamment de patriarches Purs pour sauvegarder la situation avantageuse que le défunt Lucius Malfoy avait apportée à sa famille. Passé les premiers ébats, et ayant bien compris qu'aucun des deux ne parviendrait seul à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, ils en revinrent à leur projet d'origine de s'allier, et unirent leurs pénis pour sodomiser en duo les autres Purs. Plusieurs, entrepris par surprise, ne purent s'y opposer, et la soirée s'acheva sur un statuquo relatif, Draco ayant à peu près pu sauvegarder la position hiérarchique mise en place par son défunt père...

...

Ron passa les quelques jours suivants chez son ami Seamus, comme il l'avait prévu dans sa ruse consistant à détourner l'attention de ses parents, puis revint chez lui incognito. Molly Weasley fut surprise de voir son fils resplendissant, et mit naïvement cela sur la joie de retrouver la cuisine maternelle tant appréciée. En vérité, cette gayeté ne tenait qu'aux actives nuits passées à _consommer_ une _marchandise_ avec Pure ferveur... ses parents en auraient été horrifiés.

...Foi de Pur, il recommencerait dès que possible !

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Pfiou, ç'aura été une vrai plaie à écrire ce chapitre, avec la chaleur... et en plus j'ai eu une journée de retard ! La honte. Trois ans et quart de rythme de publication parfaitement tenu, soudain rompu... grumble ! Je me sens l'envie de me transformer en Léo pour pouvoir grogner de mécontentement. Mais c'est pas grave, ça n'empêchera pas l'histoire de se finir tranquillement ! ^^**_

 _ **Ah, et le rythme de publication repasse à un chapitre par semaine maintenant ^^**_

...

Résumé autocensuré :

\- On commence par quelques nouvelles de nos différents amis durant leurs vacances, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, et la petite Linra Xenger, hébergée par McGonagall pour l'été. La vieille femme retrouve des instincts maternaux à ainsi s'occuper d'une enfant traumatisée...

\- Vient ensuite un passage avec Draco, devenu Lord Malfoy suite au décès de son père durant sa prise d'assaut de Durmstrang, et qui travaille énormément pour parvenir à redresser la situation critique de sa famille. Notamment, il s'entraine durement pour maitriser le sort d' _extincto_ , sort purificateur d'impurs par excellence...

\- Ronald Weasley s'ennuie ferme au Terrier, et n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'aller se promener dans un bois proche. Là, dans une petite clairière, il surprend Draco qui s'entraine. Pour ne pas être prit pour cible par celui-ci, il n'a d'autre choix que se révéler. S'ensuit une discussion, dans laquelle tous deux découvrent avec surprise avoir des mentalités et opinions remarquablement proches... Ron, attiré par la Pureté, et Draco, ayant bien besoin des services d'un homme de main, font alliance.

\- Plusieures semaines après, ils se retrouvent de nouveau. Ron surprend son camarade en ayant accompli avec un remarquable brio la mission de test qui lui avait été confié, à savoir capturer des impurs à sacrifier pour une cérémonie cultuelle d'une Pure ampleur qui aura lieu le soir même au manoir Malfoy. Finalement, Draco active des portoloins qui les amène tous deux jusqu'à son manoir.

\- Ron, qui s'attendait à une simple réception mondaine, découvre avec plaisir qu'il s'agit en vérité d'une séance de prières Pures, avec viol et sacrifice d'esclaves, puis orgie pansexuelle généralisée entre les différents Lords, afin d'établir entre eux des liens de Pure domination-soumission. Bien que jeunes et faibles, Draco et Ron font alliance de leurs pénis et parviennent à "maintenir en respect" un bon nombre d'anus de Lords, et même à en soumettre quelques-uns.

\- Le chapitre se termine sur Ron, revenu chez lui, qui jubile à l'idée d'un si bon départ dans les cercles de la Pureté...

...

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	27. Manigances I

NVJM, rédigé le 5/7/2019, publié le 5/7/2019

 _ **Prononciation du nom « Rajson E. Leiuds » : rage-sonne euh les-you-dz (même si en fait en s'en fiche, faites comme vous voulez ^^)**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 27 : Manigances I_

 _« La démocratie est le pire des systèmes politique, à l'exception de tous les autres. » Winston Churchill._

 _« Pour croire ça, c'est que t'as pas réprimé assez fort, couillon. » Rajson Leiuds._

 _Juillet et août 1993..._

Les élections parlementaires Britanniques, comme toujours le théâtre de tant de scènes comiques, s'annonçaient cette année là toutes particulièrement mouvementées. Habituellement, il y avait toujours plusieurs candidats se déclarant sans faire partie d'une quelconque mouvance politique, la plupart pour tenter d'attirer l'attention sur une cause en particulier, ou pour se faire connaitre le temps de quelques jours... avant de disparaître à jamais devant une télévision avec du cola-vidange et des frites à la graisse de gras, ou au fond d'un lac qui ne serait jamais sondé lors des recherches.

Mais cette fois-ci, les instances politiques traditionnelles s'inquiétaient. Un parvenu tout particulièrement inattendu bousculait toutes les prévisions et affolait les sondages -y compris ceux qui étaient trafiqués, ce qui était dire le danger-. Cet inconnu ne payait pourtant pas de mine, avec son petit ventre bedonnant, ses cheveux déjà gris coupés à la militaire, sa voix rauque et presque inaudible s'il ne hurlait pas constamment pour se faire entendre, et sa manie à bouger dans tous les sens à toute allure. Et son comportement était... inhabituel, comme en faisaient régulièrement cas les médias. Même les plus corrompus ne pouvaient pas le passer sous silence tant il faisait de bruit.

« - Un candidat de dernière minute, monsieur Ra... Rajson E. Leiuds, -inconnu au bataillon- s'est déclaré et a validé sa candidature quelques instants avant la fermeture des procédures légales. Comme il l'a dit lui-même aux journalistes venus l'interroger : "J'avais juste envie de vous faire chier". »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 0,0001% pour monsieur Rajson E. Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... avec lui seul comme membre de son parti, ce n'est pas étonnant. »

« - ...Comme l'a déclaré monsieur Rajson E. Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir, à la question d'un de ses adversaires sur son programme, je cite : "Putain de bordel de merde ! Va donc mettre ta corruption en sécurité, t'en profiteras pas longtemps à force d'être aussi con !" »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 3% pour monsieur Rajson E. Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... dix-huit parlementaires ont décidé de le rejoindre et ont été accueillis à coup de baffes pour le moindre d'entre eux à avoir été soupçonné de corruption. Leiuds lui-même en a personnellement envoyé deux à l'hôpital. »

« - Les différents candidats ont assisté hier soir à la traditionnelle réception organisée par la reine pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux visages de notre classe politique. Un évènement en particulier a marqué la soirée, lorsque monsieur Rajson Leiuds a donné une claque retentissante au prince-héritier, je cite "Ce couillon déjà vieux qui sera roi tellement longtemps qu'il n'aura même pas le loisir de se faire couronner avant de claquer !" »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 7% pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... cette fulgurante ascension attire de toutes parts de jeunes politiciens qu'anime l'envie de réformer le système de notre pays. Comme l'a déclaré monsieur Leiuds, "S'ils espèrent du pognon, qu'ils aillent se prostituer en face ! Ici, on obéit !" »

« - Les commémorations pour la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale ont vu le candidat Rajson Leiuds encore faire des siennes, je cite, "Pourquoi aller faire le ménage en Allemagne alors qu'il y en avait tant à faire ici ?! Et qu'il y en a encore plus aujourd'hui ?!" Nombre de candidats se sont sentis forcés de défendre leur intégrité en niant ces propos. Monsieur Leiuds a aussitôt rétorqué "C'est quand même incroyable d'être con au point de croire que tout le monde l'est autant que soi." Bien qu'il n'ait nommément visé personne, le fait que son regard se soit braqué sur la reine en dit long... »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 19% pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... son parti-champignon possède désormais des candidatures dans chaque circonscription du pays. Un sous-parti dans le parti a vu le jour, nommé "l'Avenir avec Leiuds" et étant constitué de nombre de jeunes gens ne cessant de louer les mérites de leur candidat... »

» ...Ah, on m'annonce que le sous-parti "L'Avenir avec Leiuds" a été dissout suite à une séance générale de baffes. Monsieur Leiuds a déclaré à cette occasion, en achevant, je cite, "d'aplatir la tronche de ces petits cons avec autant de baffes que nécessaire pour les rééduquer !", que "Avenir rime avec obéissance et intelligence. Ouvrir un sous-parti signifie se mettre au niveau de médiocrité des autres couillons qu'on affronte. Qui donc aurait le niveau de stupidité pour faire une chose pareille ? C'est inimaginable, à moins d'être con au point que même les cons les plus cons paraitraient intelligents. Oh, bonjour Mayor, mon coûteux adversaire corrompu, roi des cons ! Alors, toujours aussi con ?" Le sous-entendu est clair, le parti de monsieur John Mayor possédant plus de trente sous-partis passant leur temps à s'affronter. »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 31% dès le premier tour pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... interrogé sur la fulgurante ascension de son parti, il a déclaré à la journaliste : "Mademoiselle Lagrognasse-Bitch, je sais à quoi une _si rapide élévation_ vous fait penser, mais la _dureté_ dont fait preuve mon discours n'est pas ce que vous imaginez. Oh, et faites attention à bien avaler votre salive, ça se voit que vous venez de faire une interview privée avec mes concurrents... ah, ce n'est pas de la salive ? Comme c'est étonnant... »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 9% pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir, _selon les dernières estimations officielles_... cette chute brutale est sans aucun doute due à sa vulgarité constante, qui après avoir amusé la population aura fini par la lasser et la faire se retourner vers des politiciens sincèrement préoccupés par leur pays... »

« - Le premier grand débat télévisé s'étant déroulé hier marquera les annales de la politique Britannique. Après avoir patiemment écouté chacun de ses adversaires expliquer leur programme durant le temps leur étant imparti, monsieur Leiuds a fait preuve d'une éloquence étonnante en déconstruisant le moindre de leurs propos par une analyse poussée, preuves scientifiques et arguments critiques à l'appui, finissant en dénonçant "la déconnexion de la réalité de tous ces abrutis de bordel de merde, à croire que leur monde ne se résume qu'à la corruption et la médiocrité." »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 33% dès le premier tour pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... cette ahurissante remontée est sans aucun doute due à sa déconstruction méthodique des programmes de ses adversaires. L'un deux a fait justement remarquer que le programme de monsieur Leiuds était, lui, totalement inconnu, n'ayant jamais été exposé. "Évidemment, espèce de fistule d'anus crânien ! Pas la peine d'exposer mon programme, je suis déjà en train de l'appliquer ! Lutter contre la corruption et les cons ! Et vu ta gueule, y'a du boulot, abruti ! Et arrête de faire le poisson, bordel de merde ! Essaie au moins de dire un truc intelligent ! Et autre chose que les sommes que tu as détournées, connard ! Tant qu'à être un irrécupérable corrompu, essaie au moins de rester décent !"

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 39% dès le premier tour pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir... la voie semble ouverte pour l'accession au pouvoir de celui qui était encore un parfait inconnu voici moins de deux mois. Le parti travailliste a abandonné la course, ayant implosé suite à la mise en accusation pour corruption de la quasi-totalité de ses têtes dirigeantes, les quelques épargnés étant ceux ayant eu le temps de fuir. Monsieur Leiuds a déclaré à ce sujet : "Comme quoi, la politique ce n'est pas si important... suffit juste de gueuler assez fort pour faire le ménage. Les tas de merde finissent par prendre la fuite. Du moins s'ils ne sont pas alourdis par des couilles trop pleines, des vagins débordants ou des couronnes..." Les sous-entendus, sans cesse répétés, risquent fort de valoir à monsieur Leiuds de graves ennuis juridiques, les accusations de diffamation ne cessant de pleuvoir... Comme il le dit lui-même, je cite, "Ça m'évite d'acheter du papier-cul !" »

« - Séisme politique au Royaume-Uni, avec l'arrestation par la police de la quasi-totalité des membres principaux du parti conservateur. L'on annonce déjà la saisie d'un grand nombre de documents importants laissant entrevoir des cas de corruption d'une ampleur inimaginable... »

« - Les sondages indiquent des intentions de vote de 45% dès le premier tour pour monsieur Rajson Leiuds, le candidat du parti Avenir...

« - Et voici les résultats des élections parlementaires ! Le parti arrivant en tête, et donc le futur premier-ministre que choisira la reine, est... »

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Je sens que je vais bien me marrer avec un perso tel que Leiuds ! XD Et non, il n'est pas inspiré de Trump, même si la ressemblance est frappante je dois l'avouer. ^^ Leiuds a été inventé dans la première version de l'histoire, entre 2010 et 2013 (je sais plus précisément), soit avant que Trump ne vienne troller au niveau international.**_

 _Petit topo rapide concernant le système des élections britanniques :_ _**le peuple vote localement pour les candidats de la "chambre des communes". Ensuite, la reine choisit comme premier-ministre le dirigeant du parti ayant fait le meilleur score, ou par défaut (si scores trop proches) celui du plus gros parti en nombre de membres.**_

...

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	28. Nymphe

NVJM, rédigé les 11 et 12/7/2019, publié le 12/7/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 28 : Nymphe_

 _« Le futur sera meilleur demain ! » Dan Quayle._

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1993_

C'est avec joie que les serpenteaux arrivèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour leur rentrée en troisième année, se revoyant enfin après la séparation des vacances. Les bisous et accolades se multiplièrent dès les premières retrouvailles, et continuèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'étonne de l'absence de...

« - Léo n'est pas là... » soupira Hermione, triste de ne pas le voir. Avec ses amis, ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'échanger des lettres durant l'été pour théoriser sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur camarade. Sa disparition du fait des Purs -du moins en apparence-, et les lettres mystérieuses qu'il leur avait envoyées... pour des adolescents à l'esprit aussi brillant qu'hyperactif, c'était là une succession d'énigmes bien trop tentante pour être négligée ! Mais après deux mois d'active réflexion, tous durent se déclarer bredouilles. Rien, absolument rien ! Aucune piste n'avait été découverte, et tous les débuts d'idées se trouvaient en des impasses insolubles.

« - Où est Blaise ? » s'étonna Harry, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur ami. De tout l'été, il ne leur avait pas envoyé la moindre lettre ni répondu aux leurs, alimentant d'autant plus leur appréhension lorsque vint l'annonce de l'incendie du manoir Zabini, avec la découverte du corps calciné de Lord Marleganicus Zabini et l'absence de toutes traces de son héritier.

« - Aucune idée, » dit Neville alors que tous s'installaient dans un compartiment vide, prenant aussitôt leurs aises en sortant chacun une pile de livres de leurs sacs sans-fond. « Je n'ai pas reçu la moindre lettre, et ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans les journaux... y'a vraiment, mais vraiment de quoi être inquiet. »

Susan fondit soudain en pleurs tout en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Hermione. « Je veux pas qu'il soit mort ! » sanglota-t-elle. Un lien d'amitié particulièrement fort s'était établi entre elle et son héroïque camarade, lorsqu'ils avaient été les deux derniers serpenteaux épargnés par le monstre de la chambre des secrets et le mystérieux _seigneur des ténèbres_ le contrôlant. Et bien plus encore lors de leur combat contre la bête...

Le voyage en train se passa serpentellement, entre lectures à haute voix les uns aux autres, et lectures personnelles en un religieux silence seulement perturbé par les cantiques des bruissements de pages pieusement tournées. Les bonnes habitudes revenaient à toute allure. Après un été à lire des dizaines de livres, il était temps de se changer les idées en en dévorant quelques centaines !

L'arrivée à Poudlard se déroula comme l'année précédente, les calèches à sombrals conduisant une longue file indienne de morfals vers leur plus grand rêve stomacal. Mais certains en particuliers avaient bien plus urgent à penser... « Professeurs ! » se précipitèrent aussitôt les serpenteaux dès qu'ils purent entrer dans la grande-salle, prenant d'assaut la longue table de leurs enseignants favoris. Harry alla froidement saluer son maitre des potions, bien qu'il l'ait vu tout l'été durant, Hermione se jeta sur McGonagall, Neville sur Chourave... Susan aurait bien aimé prendre d'assaut le vieux Binns, mais celui-ci n'était en vue nulle part, et elle n'avait de toute façon aucun respect pour lui. Un inconnu le remplaçait, qu'elle n'osa pas aborder par timidité. Et à la grande déception des petits prodiges, personne ne savait où pouvaient bien se trouver Léo et Blaise. Chacun gagna sa table l'air triste, Susan retrouvant solitairement ses joyeux camarades de Poufsouffle, et les autres rejoignant solidairement les Sifflants et la rampante froideur les caractérisant.

Comme chaque année, la répartition se déroula en une éphémère union des maisons, tout le monde pratiquant le rituel sacré des mains sur les oreilles lorsque le Choixpeau chanta. Le banquet fut une apocalypse de records de morfalerie, Harry agrémentant de chocolat tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre, y compris le chocolat lui-même. Hermione se montra plus réservée et civilisée, se contentant de déguster sa tarte à la crème avec un tel appétit qu'on aurait pu la croire tenter d'inventer un nouveau masque de beauté. Ce n'est que lorsque le repas prit fin, et que Neville dévora les miraculées tablettes qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à dissimuler à son cacaovoresque camarade, que le directeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence afin de faire son traditionnel discours de bienvenue.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard, chers enfants ! Pour cette nouvelle année, de nombreux changements agrémenteront vos joyeuses études. J'ai tout d'abord le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Binns a prit sa retraite... » Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, toutes les années se levant d'un bond pour applaudir bruyamment, des septièmes jusqu'aux premières, tout le monde connaissant la somniférique réputation de l'enseignant fantôme.

» ...Je disais donc, le professeur Binns a prit sa retraite, en quelque sorte, s'étant soudainement évaporé au cours des vacances. » Tout le monde comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix en tant que fantôme, voire s'était fait exorciser. Personne ne le regretterait. « Pour le remplacer, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, pour sa première apparition en public, le célèbre historien magique L. Right, que vous êtes nombreux à mieux connaître sous son véritable nom d'Arthur Weasley ! » Tous ceux connaissant ce pseudonyme ô combien polémique se métamorphosèrent aussitôt en poisson, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, alors que le patriarche de l'empire roux se levait pour saluer.

Les journaux relataient souvent les épineux débats que soulevaient les ouvrages du controversé historien L. Right. Auteur sulfureux de par les sujets traités, il déchainait les passions entre les Purs outrés de voir traités en public des sujets tels que les pires aspects de leur religion, et de l'autre côté les différents ministres et chefs de département gênés de subir régulièrement des invasions de beuglantes réclamant la fin de la censure historique du Trou, envoyées par une population de plus en plus majoritairement sang-mêlée, et dérangée par le peu de démocratie _à la moldue_ du monde sorcier. Ces ouvrages, toujours immédiatement interdits tant par le temporel que le spirituel, recelaient une parfaite rigueur scientifique ne faisant pas bon ménage avec le dogmatisme de la culture Pure, dénonçant nombre d'évènements historiques avec une vision nouvelle déplorant les génocides et massacres dont la Pureté s'enorgueillissait en les renommant de noms plus religieusement acceptables, comme prières de masse ou purification. Et les livres étant imprimés en des lieux inconnus et envoyés gratuitement et aléatoirement à des centaines d'adresses, rien ne pouvait être fait pour freiner leur mouvementée diffusion.

Chez Gryffondor et à Serdaigle, les fils Weasley et la jeune Ginny étaient de plus en plus stupéfaits à chaque instant alors que se faisait la compréhension de tout ce que cela impliquait. Déjà Ron et Percy fulminaient, l'un car haïssant Purement cet auteur qu'il jugeait détestable pour son admiration des moldus et sa critique de la Pureté, et l'autre ayant apprit à le détester car n'allant pas _dans le bon sens_ du ministère. La cadette redoutait déjà les disputes familiales avec leur mère, qui elle aussi ne pouvait pas supporter les discussions portant sur le moindre sujet un tant soit peu intellectuel -et encore moins sur les moldus-. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'attirance que son mari ressentait pour eux, différents qu'ils étaient et donc par déduction inférieurs, et cela était souvent la raison de leurs chamailleries de couple. Tout cela n'arrangerait rien, malgré le bien meilleur salaire qui reviendrait à la famille. La matriarche serait probablement outrée en apprenant la raison du si faible salaire ministériel de son mari, qui ne lui avait jamais avoué travailler à mi-temps pour pouvoir tout juste subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et se consacrer le plus possible à sa passion historique.

À la table des poufsouffles, à la stupéfaction de ses camarades, Susan s'était transformée en une véritable petite serdaigle, voletant de joie au-dessus de sa chaise, les yeux en cœurs, et, venue d'on ne sait où, une musique de machine à sous bloquée sur triple-sept se faisant entendre. Elle adorait cet auteur ! Toute petite, c'était dans la bibliothèque de sa tante qu'elle avait découvert le tout premier livre de L. Wright, et de là était née sa passion sans limite pour l'Histoire. Les années allant et les ouvrages s'accumulant, son esprit critique s'aiguisa, et cela ne fit que sans cesse plus étendre son admiration pour l'irréprochable honnêteté intellectuelle et la parfaite méthode de travail pouvant être trouvée à chaque recoin des travaux de l'historien. Et il allait lui enseigner ! Quoi de plus merveilleux pour commencer l'année ?

Les quelques applaudissements timides se turent rapidement, ne sachant comment s'exprimer entre le respect des uns et la haine des autres. Dumbledore passa donc à la suite. « Le nouveau professeur suivant, assurant nos cours de défense, sera monsieur Remus Lupin ! » De plus polies et nombreuses acclamations vinrent remplacer le précédent silence gêné, mais se turent bien vite. Celui-ci était inconnu au bataillon.

Le banquet s'acheva finalement, à la grande joie de tout un chacun empressé d'aller dormir et rêver à la suite du repas. Les serpenteaux gagnèrent immédiatement leur dortoir secret, s'ôtant discrètement du regard des divers membres de leur maison. Le couloir des cuisines fut vite atteint, puis l'entrée de l'antique fidélitas donnant accès au tableau de Merlin. Et alors qu'ils allaient disparaitre derrière l'illusion du mur... « Messieurs ! Mesdemoiselles ! » retentit une voix. Ils revinrent prudemment sur leurs pas pour voir McGonagall se diriger vivement vers eux, tenant par la main une timide jeune fille.

Tête basse enfouie dans ses longs cheveux bruns, toute recroquevillée, si maigrelette et faible qu'elle en avait du mal à se soulever elle-même, vêtue de plusieures couches de vêtements, de gants et d'une écharpe pour cacher le moindre morceau de sa peau, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur son identité. C'était Linra Xenger, la plus éplorée victime de l'Immonde dont-le-nom-était-honni, le pédophile Lockart ayant sévi l'année précédente en profitant sans vergogne des troubles dû à l'affaire de la chambre des secrets pour se laisser aller à de Purs sévices sur nombre de garçonnets et fillettes.

« - Professeure ? » répondirent poliment les serpenteaux, en comprenant aussitôt pourquoi elle était là.

« - Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous présenter... »

« - Vous pouvez ! Sois la bienvenue parmi nous Linra ! » dirent-ils en cœur en se souvenant de leur projet d'accueillir la fragile fillette dans leur dortoir secret, où les professeurs espéraient qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse que dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Mais celle-ci ne semblait que peu enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter sa gardienne de l'été, et lui tenait la main avec une force insoupçonnée, refusant de la quitter sans oser le dire.

McGonagall, montrant une tendresse inattendue sous son masque de sévérité, se mit à genoux au côté de sa protégée et la prit tout doucement dans ses bras. « Allons Linra, il faut que tu te fasses des amis. Miss Granger et Bones sont d'une gentillesse exemplaire, je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas maltraitée avec elles. »

« - C'est une certitude ! » répondirent les susnommées avec un grand sourire. Un faible murmure se fit alors entendre, si indiscernable que les serpentelles n'en entendirent rien même en tendant l'oreille. McGonagall y répondit aussitôt.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, les dortoirs des garçons sont séparés, tout ira bien. »

« - Oui, nous faisons chambre à part, et il y a deux toilettes et deux salles d'eau. Aucun risque que tu vois l'un des garçons tout nu ! » Hermione rit en imaginant les fois où c'était déjà arrivée, et en rougit aussitôt, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Il fallu une longue récitation de mots gentils pour qu'enfin la petite Linra daigne lâcher la main de sa protectrice, pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection durant l'été, et se laisse emmener non sans mal au travers du fidélitas et jusqu'au tableau de Merlin. Il fallut demander à celui-ci de le quitter le temps du passage, simplement car sa présence masculine semblait terroriser la nouvelle venue. Les garçons, en voyant ça, comprirent que leur présence importunait la timidité de la troisième serpentelle, et préférèrent s'éclipser discrètement. L'ambiance fut légèrement plus détendue après cela, et la barbe du gardien finalement franchie tant bien que mal.

Linra fut invitée à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils du coin-salon pour discuter, Hermione et Susan voulant s'assurer de pouvoir mettre en place tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour l'accueillir en de bonnes conditions. Toutes trois restèrent là un long moment, ne voyant pas l'heure passer, jusqu'à ce que... Neville sortit du dortoir des garçons pour aller aux toilettes, habillé d'un unique caleçon, ne s'étant pas aperçu de la présence des filles du fait des sorts de silence garnissant toutes les portes, et croyant qu'elles étaient allées dormir.

Soudain, surprenant tout le monde, Linra poussa un cri indéfinissable, entre horreur, colère et râle de plaisir, et se jeta dans les airs droit vers ce mâle si appétissant ! En un instant, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, car trop abasourdis pour réagir et parce qu'elle se mouvait avec une force insoupçonnée, elle déchiqueta le caleçon et se saisit à pleines mains du timide entrejambe, afin de...

« - LINRA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » l'appela soudain une voix. Elle cessa tout geste, tressaillant en reconnaissant Hermione, et surtout le ton de raison emplissant ses mots.

Alors, surprenant toujours plus ses camarades stupéfaits, y compris Harry qui avait accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle poussa un grand cri horrifié en se dégageant à toute vitesse, puis se précipita sur ses affaires, dans le dortoir des filles, pour les déchiqueter plus que les ouvrir et s'y saisir d'une boite emplie de petite gélules, et en avala une poignée tout en pleurant à s'en rompre les yeux. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même en murmurant des « désolée... désolée... » prononcés sur un ton si suppliant qu'il arracha des larmes aux spectateurs. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Hermione et Susan s'approchèrent en courant aider leur amie, mais se figèrent dès qu'elles furent agenouillées à ses côtés en voyant les mots écrits sur la petite boite... " _Calmants sexuels_."

« - Tu es une nymphe ! » s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, l'illumination se faisant soudain ! Cette phrase fit aussitôt redoubler la force des pleurs, acquiesçant sans oser le dire.

Les nymphes étaient un peuple magique aux pouvoirs se transmettant exclusivement de mère en fille, et qui étaient massivement corrélés à leur sexualité hyperactive, les obligeant à coucher chaque jour pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de leur magie, et les affublant d'une libido invincible ravageant leurs relations sociales. Cousines des Vélanes, issues du même peuple antique dont la magie avait évoluée différemment du fait d'une séparation géographique et d'un goulot d'étranglement génétique particulièrement sévère, leur sort n'avait pas pour autant été plus heureux. Moins axée sur la fécondation, leur magie ne les laissait pas pour autant en paix, les torturant et faisant d'elles des cibles de choix pour toutes sortes de violeurs et de pédophiles, attirés par leur incapacité à se défendre et une apparence à jamais adolescente. Toutes devaient ainsi faire un choix, entre tenter de résister à la dictature de leurs pouvoirs et ne pas se sentir heureuses dans leur corps, ou se laisser aller et subir d'innombrables maltraitances. Le suicide était l'une des principales causes de décès chez les nymphes, peu après les avortements prématurés, les accouchements douloureux et les meurtres.

Dire que Linra vivait mal sa situation serait un euphémisme. Affublée de pulsions dès ses huit ans, elle avait toujours vécue dans la crainte d'être violée, comme l'avait tant de fois été sa pauvre mère, qui ne parvenait plus à se priver de son approvisionnement journalier en ce qu'elle nommait du _lait d'homme._ Cela, en plus de vivre dans un monde puritain où l'affichage public des actes de chair était sévèrement réprimé, n'avait fait que lui réduire à néant toute idée de confiance en soi. Et lorsqu'était survenu son tout premier viol, à neuf ans, par un ivrogne de passage alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école primaire, elle avait été incapable de s'y opposer, écartant d'elle-même les jambes pour se faire entreprendre, autant violée par la brute que par son corps allant à l'encontre de sa volonté. Le fait d'être issue d'un viol, comme toutes les nymphes, dévastait déjà tout amour propre, mais le viol et la prise de conscience qu'il entraina lui causa un traumatisme qui la mina jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle comprit ce que serait son existence. Son tout premier avortement survint trois mois plus tard, et elle en resta prostrée sur son lit jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard.

Après une première année de terreur continue à craindre chaque ombre, elle avait cru pouvoir trouver un réconfort en la personne du si gentil professeur Lockart, qui l'avait écoutée raconter sa détresse des heures durant. Cela avait fait naitre en elle une reconnaissance rarement ressentie, et un sentiment familial cruellement manquant après l'assassinat de sa mère par les aurors. Aussi s'était-elle laissée faire au moment du premier viol, croyant remercier son enseignant en l'aguichant et se donnant à toutes ses envies, croyant en ces mots qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille, comme quoi c'était normal qu'elle le remercie ainsi. Aussi quelle n'avait pas été la déception ressentie lors des innombrables coups reçus durant le second viol, puis le troisième, puis le dixième, et le cinquantième ! Sa dépression chronique revint de plus belle lorsqu'elle comprit n'être devenue rien de plus qu'un vagin humain pour celui qu'elle avait cru pouvoir être un confident. Et qui l'avait été, jusqu'à parvenir à l'enfermer dans une véritable prison pénienne de par les informations soutirées.

L'infirmière, connaissant sa nature, lui confia rapidement des gélules de calmants sexuel, qui l'aidèrent grandement à se maîtriser, mais provoquèrent en effet secondaire une sévère anorexie. Déjà maigre, Linra le devint de plus en plus, au point de mettre sa santé en danger. Mais elle préférait cela à l'idée de subir plus encore d'horreurs... c'est ainsi que du haut de son mètre vingt, petite pour son âge, elle ne pesait qu'à peine plus d'une vingtaine de kilos, et était en situation de maigreur cadavérique. Ç'aurait été une urgence clinique si le monde sorcier avait eu un quelconque souci d'une "putain en devenir", comme cela lui avait tant et tant été répété dans sa courte et déjà si chargée vie.

Épuisée par sa crise de pleurs, Linra finit par s'endormir à même le sol. Soupirant, Hermione regarda ses amis, et tous hochèrent la tête sans hésiter, acquiesçant aussitôt à sa proposition muette. Ils allaient rendre leur nouvelle amie heureuse, foi de serpenteaux !

...

Quelques étages plus haut, chez les gryffondors, dans le dortoir des filles de troisième année, se déroulait un spectacle bien différent de celui des serpenteaux...

« - Toi, tu alleя là ! Tout de suite ! Et pas faiяe chieя ! Et toi, là ! » ordonna une voix sévère.

« - Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi ?! » s'outrèrent aussitôt plusieures autres. Un sort jaillit illico au-dessus de leurs têtes, les faisant immédiatement taire.

« - La feяmeя ! Moi oяdonneя, toi obéiя ! Sinon toi doяmiя dehoяs ! Compяis ?! » La jeune despote se détourna soudain de ses victimes et s'attribua le meilleur lit, situé à la fois près de la fenêtre et loin de l'entrée de la salle d'eau.

Sans plus prêter d'attention aux autres filles, elle se déshabilla sans aucune pudeur, faisant reculer de peur celles qui aperçurent dans la pénombre l'absence de seins et les immondes cicatrices parcourant tout le torse et le ventre, glauque témoignage des tortures subies lors de la destruction de Durmstang. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elles, l'œil borgne, illuminé durant un instant par une bougie lui donnant un air menaçant, les fit fuir à la place qui leur avait été attitrée sans plus que leur voix ose émettre la moindre plainte.

Leur tortionnaire se mit en chemise de nuit, puis alla se dissimuler derrière les rideaux de ses baldaquins pour aussitôt les barder d'une profusion de sorts de défense et de surveillance. Et lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouva seule avec ses cauchemars, ce fut pour laisser couler toutes les larmes de son petit corps... pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son caractère la rende si associable, elle qui ne rêvait que de se faire des amis ?

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **La lettre « я », bien que ne correspondant pas à l'équivalent cyrillique du « r », le représente suffisamment bien dans les clichés qu'on a sur les russes, alors ça ira très bien ^^**_

 _ **Juste en passant, quelques mots sur Linra : oui il est possible pour une femme d'avoir une forte libido, y compris très jeune. Sa grossesse avortée à neuf ans est elle aussi possible (record de maternité précoce détenu par Lina Medina, qui a accouché à 5 ans, 7 mois et 17 jours). Bref, même si je fais intervenir la magie pour l'expliquer, rien de ce que j'expose dans la fic n'est impossible.**_

 _ **Des théories pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à en faire part dans les commentaires ! ^^**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le brâmant CerfPentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	29. Familles de restitution

NVJM, rédigé du 14 au 19/7/2019, publié le 19/7/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 29 : Familles de restitution_

 _« Les mots ont le pouvoir de détruire et de soigner. Lorsqu'ils sont justes et généreux, ils peuvent changer le monde. » Bouddha_

Dans la grande-salle, assis à table, les serpenteaux mangeaient leur repas l'air morose. L'arrivée de Linra dans leur petit groupe était un vrai vent de fraicheur bienvenue, mais il se faisait sérieusement désirer. Après sa crise dès le moment de son arrivée, la petite nymphe n'osait pas approcher des deux garçons à moins de trois mètres, tremblant et parfois pleurant si la distance était moindre, ce qui forçait chacun à faire attention en continu. Ce n'était pas faute pour la jeune fille de faire des efforts, bien au contraire, elle s'efforçait de leur adresser la parole et de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux pour s'habituer à leur présence. Mais au-delà d'un espace critique, ses traumatismes reprenaient le dessus et causaient des crises de panique impressionnantes. McGonagall, qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à gagner la confiance de sa protégée durant l'été où elle l'avait eue sous sa garde, dut être invitée dans le dortoir secret à plusieures reprises pour venir aider, et parfois dormir dans le dortoir des filles.

Mais le plus inquiétant pour les serpenteaux était l'absence prolongée de Blaise. Cela faisait déjà dix jours que la rentrée avait eue lieue, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Les professeurs aussi craignaient le pire, et lancèrent une procédure pour disparition auprès des services d'aurors dès le lendemain de la rentrée. Mais rien depuis...

...Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudain sur un Hagrid à l'air tout paniqué ! « Professeurs ! Pompom ! À l'infirmerie, vite ! » Et il disparut à toutes jambes, comme il était venu, resté moins de deux secondes mais ayant laissé à tout le monde le temps de voir le paquet qu'il portait... un élève ! Bien qu'il ait été méconnaissable, enfoui entre les bras du demi-géant, un malaise envahi les serpenteaux. Et si c'était ...?

Leur crainte se trouva confirmée à la fin du repas, lorsque McGonagall revint dans la grande-salle en leur demandant de venir avec elle. « Hagrid l'a retrouvé devant le portail du parc, dans une situation d'épuisement très inquiétante. Il n'est pas blessé et son état est stable, mais ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Vous êtes autorisés à lui rendre visite quand vous voulez. Mais laissez-le dormir. » Ce qui, en langage serpenteau, signifiait "tout de suite" et "z'avez intérêt à être là à son réveil !" Abandonnant leurs assiettes sans hésiter, tous se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. L'un des leurs avait besoin d'eux ? Alors le reste était sans importance ! Bien qu'avec une grande timidité, Linra suivit le mouvement tant bien que mal, emmenée par les mains rassurantes d'Hermione et Susan.

Il fallu plusieurs jours à Blaise pour se réveiller, tant était grande sa fatigue, période durant laquelle ses camarades transformèrent la chambre de l'infirmerie où il reposait en dortoir secondaire. Ils étaient si sages et discrets que madame dragon-Pomfresh ne songea même pas à les mettre dehors.

Pour permettre au blessé de se reposer, il fut drogué massivement de puissantes potions de sommeil sans rêve, car d'intenses cauchemars ne cessaient de ravager ses nuits, lui faisant pousser des hurlements déchirants dans son inconscience, ses mains se tordant absurdement pour déchirer ses draps. « Que se ...? » murmura-t-il en ouvrant soudain les yeux... surprenant tout le monde autour de lui en se redressant vivement, pleinement alerte et se saisissant de sa baguette pour défier les ennemis l'entourant ! Mais il n'y avait pas de baguette.

...et il s'évanoui aussitôt, ses sens déséquilibrés et assommés par ce mouvement soudain.

Son second réveil fut plus doux. Rassuré par la rapide image de ses amis aperçus précédemment, il s'était détendu en comprenant que son calvaire arrivait enfin à son terme. Voir tous ses camarades à son chevet le fit pleurer de joie, et il se perdit dans tous leurs bras à tour de rôle, de longues minutes durant, pleurant de soulagement. Il enserra particulièrement Susan, retrouvant avec joie le lien formé lorsque tous deux s'étaient retrouvés les deux seuls serpenteaux épargnés par le monstre de la chambre des secrets. Il s'effondra en pleurs dès qu'elle l'enserra, retrouvant en elle une présence féminine tant nécessaire.

« - Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Blaise ? » osa finalement demander Harry après un long moment. Il faudrait tôt ou tard le confronter sur les évènements estivaux, quitte à raviver ses traumatismes. Mieux valait donc, selon le jeune potionniste, ne pas le laisser se bercer par le plaisir de l'oubli. Son camarade se crispa aussitôt, des larmes coulant sur sa peau en un flot ininterrompu alors qu'il fermait les yeux en se remémorant l'Horreur.

« - ...J'ai pris la fuite, » se contenta-t-il de dire. « Je... je rejette la Pureté... je ne veux plus être Pur ! Plutôt mourir ! » Et il s'effondra de nouveau, hurlant sa détresse lorsque les souvenirs lui revinrent, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il entra en une telle crise de panique qu'Harry dut lui injecter de force une puissante dose de potion calmante, le faisant aussitôt sombrer dans l'inconscience. Face à ce spectacle, et avec l'autorisation des aurors et du ministère, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue furent autorisés à faire usage de leurs capacités de légilimancie afin de fouiller dans la mémoire du garçon. Ce qu'ils y virent les horrifia.

Après avoir assassiné toute sa famille, Blaise avait été pris d'une crise de terreur panique, craignant tout autant pour sa vie que pour ses amis qui pourraient faire les frais de la colère Pure. Bien que goutte d'eau dans un océan de Pureté, la destruction d'un élevage n'allait pas être appréciée, et une Pure purification était à craindre. La peur le rendit malade des jours durant, l'affaiblissant en l'obligeant à se dissimuler dans des recoins, dormant le jour et se déplaçant furtivement la nuit. Coursé par des chiens et tabassé par des gamins moqueurs, réfugié dans le monde moldu pour tenter d'échapper aux aurors et aux Purs, abandonnant sa baguette car n'osant pas l'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois par crainte de la Trace, il dut se transformer en enfant sauvage, volant pour se nourrir et fuyant en continu des ennemis tant réels qu'imaginaires.

Comprenant que sa survie ne pouvait être assurée par lui seul, il se mit en tête de marcher vers Poudlard. Mais où était précisément le vieux château ? En Écosse, oui, mais ce pays était grand ! Et il était très rare que quiconque connaisse précisément la position de l'école ou de Pré-au-lard, car les transplanages, cheminettes et train y amenaient automatiquement biens et voyageurs. Rarissimes étaient les grands déplacements en balai nécessitant de connaitre la géographie. Et c'est finalement après avoir marché durant toutes les vacances, zigzaguant tant bien que mal pour éviter ses terreurs, qu'il parvint enfin à gagner le portail, où il avait été découvert évanoui par Hagrid.

Lorsque cette vérité fut connue, les aurors voulurent aussitôt emmener Blaise pour l'incarcérer en attendant un procès pour homicides volontaires, qui au vu des preuves finirait sans aucun doute à la perpétuité à Azkaban. Dumbledore s'y opposa aussitôt, par pur opportunisme politique dirent certains, par impureté médirent d'autres, ou simplement par compassion envers cet enfant venu chercher sa protection. Il fit jouer ses relations politiques, usa de menaces sans hésiter, et parvint tant bien que mal à obtenir non seulement son innocence, mais en plus un traitement médical par ablation des souvenirs -le même procédé qui avait été appliqué aux survivants de Durmstrang, pour leur permettre de rapidement se reconstruire sans être ravagés de l'intérieur par leurs traumatismes. Ç'avait été un franc succès à ce moment, et le fut de même rapidement pour l'éploré serpenteau.

C'est finalement une semaine après son arrivée à Poudlard que Blaise, amputé d'une partie de sa mémoire tout en ayant pleine conscience de ce qu'il s'était produit, put revenir dans le dortoir secret des serpenteaux. Il y fut accueilli en grande pompe par ses amis, qui avaient organisé une petite fête pour son retour. Il avait perdu sa famille ? Alors sa famille était là pour l'accueillir ! Des heures durant, ce fut une profusion de rires, de jeux, moldus comme magiques, les parties étant entrecoupées de dégustations de friandises ou de séances d'étreintes amicales. Susan en particulier ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, restant souvent collée à lui, tête posée sur son épaule... Seule Linra n'osait pas encore montrer d'effusions amicales, n'osant s'approcher d'un garçon, mais elle compensa en paroles ce que ses propres traumatismes lui interdisaient, faisant de son mieux pour se présenter et souhaiter un bon retour à son nouveau camarade. La joie fut tant à son comble ce soir là qu'elle parvint même à esquisser un sincère sourire... "L'effet serpenteaux" était un excellent traitement aux troubles psychologiques.

...

Blaise n'était pas le seul à devoir régler des problèmes familiaux. Ailleurs dans le château, le nouveau professeur d'Histoire, L. Right-Arthur Weasley, était aux prises avec ses enfants, et avait fort à faire. Entre la petite Ginny qui ne savait pas quoi penser, les jumeaux qui lui souriaient, approuvant ses cachotteries, puis de l'autre côté Perceval qui lui déblatérait nombre de sophismes ministériellement véridiques... un puissant mal de crâne lui viendrait bientôt, c'était une certitude.

Mais le pire n'était pas dans cette division affectant sa famille. Loin de là. Le pire, le plus effroyable, était le discours que son cadet, Ronald, hurlait d'un regard fou, faisant les cent pas devant le bureau de son père ébahi. Comment, mais comment avait-il put à ce point rater l'éducation de son enfant ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« - NE COMPRENDS-TU DONC PAS ?! » hurlait le sympathisant Pur. « Cette _moldutitude_ qui t'influence est une plaie ! Les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs, qui vivent et se reproduisent en parasitant notre Pureté ! Ce sont des êtres abjects qui viennent nous envahir en se métissant aux plus faibles d'entre nous, qui amènent leurs croyances hérétiques de barbares inférieurs ! C'est... ! » Il se tut soudain sous le choc de la magistrale claque que lui infligea son père.

Un silence stupéfait tomba dans les appartements d'Arthur Weasley. Jamais auparavant il n'avait frappé le moindre de ses enfants, préférant toujours un dialogue patient et aussi bien argumenté que possible pour les laisser faire leurs choixs. Mais là... assister à la descente aux tréfonds de l'horreur de son fils aimé perturberait et ferait perdre pied à n'importe qui. C'est d'une voix faible qu'il s'efforça de prononcer son sermon.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Trop abasourdi. « Que je ne t'entende plus jamais prononcer de telles atrocités, » se contenta-t-il de dire, ne parvenant pas à trouver d'arguments à présenter. Car comment ? Comment quiconque pouvait parvenir à gober des explications si éminemment stupides que les croyances Pures ? Comment était-il possible d'être si intellectuellement médiocre ? Alors que Ronald était un garçonnet prometteur, doué d'un grand sens stratégique inné, comment avait-il pu devenir un adolescent gobant de telles atrocités logiques ?

Arrachant sa famille à sa stupéfaction, Ron se contenta de répondre à la claque subie en infligeant de même à son père, puis claqua la porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant de nouvelles insanités, semblant ne pas pouvoir tarir d'absurdités. Sa voix ne cessa d'atteindre la pièce que plusieures minutes après son départ, laissant couler nombre de larmes choquées. Que se passait-il donc au sein de la douce et pacifique famille Weasley ?

Bien que se maitrisant nettement mieux que son cadet, Percy n'en fut pas moins désapprobateur des opinions paternelles. « Père, j'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir vous écouterez la voix de la raison et reviendrez dans le droit chemin du ministère. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous y aider. Je veillerai à ce que vous soient envoyés nombre d'ouvrages contant la _véritable Histoire_ , en espérant que vous ferez l'effort de renoncer aux légendes absurdes que vous avez participé à répandre. » Et il s'en alla, refermant la porte poliment, et s'éloigna le dos droit, espérant avoir l'air noble en adoptant un air malfoyesquement balaidanslcuesque.

Après un blanc inconfortable, les jumeaux se tournèrent à leur tour vers leur père. « Nous approuvons ton choix de vie, papa... »

» Nous avons tous deux déjà lus et appréciés plusieurs de tes livres. »

» Ni moi ni Gred ne sommes particulièrement intéressés par l'Histoire, mais... »

» ...mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu es d'une honnêteté irréprochable... »

» ...et que ta version de l'Histoire est bien plus fiable que tout ce que peuvent raconter les Purs... »

» ...avec leurs croyances bidons, ou le ministère avec ses secrets. »

» Bien que ce soit probablement voué à l'échec...

» ...nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider à faire comprendre leurs erreurs à Percy et Ron. »

« - Merci les garçons, » répondit Arthur en se levant pour les serrer dans ses bras. Ils acceptèrent aussitôt l'étreinte, et tendirent les bras pour inviter leur soeur à s'y joindre.

« - Ginny ? » finirent-ils par appeler en ne la voyant pas venir. Tous trois se tournèrent alors vers la petite dernière pour la voir en pleurs, laissant tomber de silencieuses larmes tout au long de ses douces joues. Son père se précipita aussitôt pour la prendre dans ses bras, où elle s'épancha sans plus aucune retenue.

« - Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » dit-il malhabilement, ne sachant quels mots utiliser. Il lui fallut un long moment à consoler sa cadette pour qu'enfin elle se calme quelque peu et prenne la parole.

« - Je veux pas qu'on se chamaille ! Je veux qu'on reste tout ensemble comme avant ! » Paroles d'enfant, paroles de sagesse. Mais aussi paroles de crédule innocence. C'était là aussi le vœu d'Arthur et des jumeaux, et sans aucun doute de Ron et Percy. Mais des divergences étaient nées, auxquelles chacun donnait une importance incompatible avec les autres. Une réunion de la famille ne serait pas facile tant que ces divergences seraient vives. Ginny se le vit expliquer, et le comprit, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser jaillir une nouvelle crise de pleurs.

Les enfants finalement sortis, leur père soupira, laissant s'écouler quelques larmes, et fit patiemment quelques exercices de respiration. Puis, relaxé, se rassit à son bureau pour sortir son manuscrit actuel, enflammant au passage les quelques dizaines de beuglantes arrivées entre temps. Son identité secrète finalement révélée, les haineuses passions s'agitaient. Son prochain ouvrage parlerait des nombreux peuples magiques que les ministères réduisaient en esclavage... il y avait fort à faire pour changer un monde. Mais il y arriverait.

Pour le plus grand bien.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Parait que ça aide à**_ _[insérez truc qui vous plait]_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	30. Manigances II

NVJM, rédigé le 26/7/2019, publié le 26/7/2019

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 30 : Manigances II_

 _« Ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur Histoire s'exposent à son recommencement. » Elie Wiesel._

 _Fin septembre 1993_

« - Et voici les résultats des élections parlementaires ! Le parti arrivant en tête, et donc le futur premier ministre que choisira la reine, est... »

« ...Monsieur Rajson E. Leiuds est élu premier-ministre du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du nord ! Nous attendons maintenant son discours d'investiture... »

C'est dans une ambiance mitigée, entre peuple extatique et politiciens ébahis, que cet étonnant parvenu, totalement inconnu deux mois auparavant, avait réussi l'aventure d'une ascension politique fulgurante. Pour la première fois de longue date, l'unité des partis était la règle. Malheureusement pour leurs membres, il ne s'agissait pas tant de faire front commun qu'être en une véritable situation de débandade. Les principaux dirigeants du parti travailliste avaient emporté l'officieuse course post-élections en étant les premiers à prendre la fuite pour de quelconques paradis fiscaux, laissant leurs adhérents collés telles des mouches à merde aux tas d'excréments abasourdis disséminés un peu partout par la débacle. C'est dans cette situation défaitiste, où chacun rivalisait d'efforts pour ne pas trop révéler l'ampleur de sa médiocrité, qu'un homme paru...

« - ...nous attendons le discours de monsieur Leiuds depuis plus d'une heure... ...trois heures... ...il est maintenant deux heures du matin, nous attendons le discours de monsieur Leiuds depuis plus de six heures... nous allons rendre l'antenne et au besoin retransmettre le discours en différé demain soir, et... ah non, le voilà ! »

Dans la grande salle de spectacle réservée pour l'occasion, un tonnerre d'applaudissements réveilla en sursaut tous les épuisés, transmettant ce signal par tous les postes du pays. Le chef parlait, il fallait écouter ! Dans les rangs formés des milliers de jeunes gens _rééduqués_ par la science des baffes de Leiuds, pas un aurait osé ne pas obéir. Pas un seul même se serait permis de le _penser..._ en présence du Chef, il fallait obéir, pas penser. Du moins pas à autre chose qu'obéir. Obéir. C'était le mot d'ordre. Obéir par ci. Obéir par là. Obéir, peu importait comment, où, quand, pourquoi, mais obéir. Leiuds ne l'avait jamais dit comme ça. Ne l'avait pas même laissé sous-entendre. Mais c'était parfaitement clair.

Le petit ventre bedonnant du nouveau premier-ministre paru en premier, suivi un long moment plus tard par sa coupe militaire, ses vêtements stricts, et son illisible visage fermé aux sentiments. Déjà ses mains s'agitaient, tremblantes, signe qu'il se retenait d'attraper quelqu'un pour lui donner des baffes. Du moins ce serait là ce que les journalistes d'analyse politique retiendraient le plus de son discours, tant ils auraient besoin de se rassurer en plongeant dans leur médiocrité.

Le silence se fit, parfait, à l'instant précis où il prit place à son pupitre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre geste pour demander le calme, à la stupéfaction des téléspectateurs. La salle était pourtant emplie quasi exclusivement de jeunes gens, souvent des adolescents, rarement plus agés qu'une vingtaine à peine entamée. C'était là une bonne raison de s'attendre à du chahutage. Il n'y en eu pourtant pas la moindre trace. Aucun cri débordant une demi-seconde de plus que les autres. Aucun fanfaron sifflant. Aucun enjoué faisant un geste de travers. Tous étaient assis droits sur leur siège, mains sur les genoux. Car le Chef l'avait ordonné : obéissance.

Discipline.

Le discours commença aussitôt. Alors que tout le monde attendait des remerciements polis envers les gens l'ayant aidé à obtenir le pouvoir, une déclaration d'amour envers ses électeurs, il prit de nouveau de court toutes les prévisions.

« - Je me doute quelles pensées traversent votre esprit. Votre esprit, à vous, tout le monde, ici face à moi ou devant vos écrans. Sérieusement, vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre de prononcer des remerciements ?! Bordel de merde, un ministre est là pour diriger le pays, pas pour lui lécher le cul ! » Et il changea aussitôt de ton et de sujet, prenant une pose solennelle rompant avec ses mimiques habituelles, mains croisées devant lui, visage pleinement détendu et l'air parfaitement calme. Sa voix rauque s'éleva alors, charmante, presque enchanteresse...

 _» Voici de cela trois siècles environ, les philosophes des Lumières ont créé le concept de Progrès. Cette idée consiste à définir un projet d'avenir qui soit universellement consensuel et suffisamment possible pour n'être ni utopique, ni décourageant, et en même temps suffisamment simple et enthousiasmant pour que chacun ait l'espoir de l'envisager pour sa propre vie. Pour premier Progrès, les Lumières ont défini, simplement, qu'il fallait faire en sorte que l'Humanité dans son ensemble s'efforce d'améliorer ses conditions de vie._

 _» Ce premier Progrès a été un succès formidable. Il a d'abord tout submergé en Europe, permettant de ne pas tuer dans l'œuf les révolutions scientifique et industrielle naissantes, et bien au contraire de les encourager, de les émuler. C'est cela qui a permis à l'Europe, petite contrée sous-peuplée et pauvre en ressources, de dominer le monde. La féodalité, qui régissait ce continent, était incompatible avec le premier Progrès. Elle s'est effondrée, ici puis partout dans le monde au fur et à mesure que s'étendait le premier Progrès. Et c'est tout cela, une fois répandu à travers la Terre, qui a permis aux autres peuples de reprendre leur destin en main, de s'émanciper à leur tour de la nature et de ses difficultés._

 _» Mais ce premier Progrès a aussi été un échec. Il était utopique de s'attendre à mieux. Alors que l'Humanité voyait ses conditions de vie s'améliorer grandement, ce fut avec un considérable développement des destructions, des horreurs, des inégalités. Voulant aller plus loin que le Progrès, considérant qu'il n'était pas assez utopique, quelques simplets anarchistes firent naitre le libéralisme, estimant qu'il fallait aussi peu de lois que possible pour que le but du Progrès soit atteint. Ce fut un échec, la corruption gagna cette utopie plus fortement que jamais cela n'avait été fait, et le détourna de ses projets._

 _» Naquit en réaction le communisme, qui considéra préférable de répartir équitablement les richesses. Ce fut un échec, la corruption battant tous ses records et révélant aux esprits médiocres que leur utopie était fondamentalement autodestructrice. Pour exister, le communisme ne doit pas être communiste, sinon il s'autodétruit. Pour exister, le communisme ne doit être qu'un nom, pas un état de fait._

 _» En même temps que le communisme se développa le fascisme, qui considérait que le premier Progrès n'était possible que pour un peuple en particulier, un peuple d'élus créé de toutes pièces par une patiente œuvre eugéniste. Lui aussi fut détourné de ses projets initiaux, corrompu par des nationalismes racistes qui se limitèrent à des peuples déjà existants, et furent responsables des pires atrocités. Il déchaina une violence jamais vue, et en réaction fut éradiqué par elle, et n'a maintenant plus droit de cité où que ce soit._

 _» Le libéralisme prétendit mettre en œuvre le premier Progrès. Il s'est effondré face au communisme. Le communisme prétendit mettre en œuvre le premier Progrès. Il s'est effondré sous ses contradictions. Le fascisme prétendit mettre en œuvre le premier Progrès. Il s'est effondré avec les guerres qu'il ne pouvait que provoquer. Alors, dépourvue de tous ces grands récits qui avaient pris la suite de la féodalité, l'Humanité en est revenue à ses comportements instinctifs : capitalisme et religions. Eux-mêmes sont en train de s'effondrer._

 _» Alors, que faire ? Quel récit pourrait permettre de réaliser le premier Progrès ? La réponse est simple : il est trop tôt. Le premier Progrès est noble, et louable, et souhaitable. Mais l'Humanité n'était pas prête à le mettre en œuvre. Voilà la raison de tous les échecs de nos systèmes respectifs. Voilà la raison des centaines de millions de morts que nous avons connus._

 _» Nous pratiquons actuellement le capitalisme et les religions, principalement celle de l'Humanisme, avec ses rites nommés "droits de l'Homme". Nombre de critiques émanent de toutes parts envers ces croyances. Elles sont très souvent légitimes. Mais aperçoivent-elles le réel problème ? Les religions sont pourries, disent certains. C'est vrai, et il faut s'en débarasser. Mais en plus claire vérité, c'est n'est pas le concept de religion qui est mauvais : il a simplement été corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Encore une fois, la corruption est la cause de tous nos maux._

 _» Le capitalisme est lui aussi autodestructeur, disent ses critiques. Cela semble vrai, mais c'est oublier que c'est un système instinctif : supprimez-le, remplacez-le, et il ne tardera pas à réapparaitre. C'est un comportement de base chez tous les humains sédentaires. Dire du capitalisme qu'il est autodestructeur est aussi oublier que c'est un système des plus plastiques. Il est presque totalement dépourvu de règles internes ? Alors ajoutez-en lui en adaptation avec les besoins de votre époque, et il s'en accommodera sans peine, alors le capitalisme sera ce que vous voulez. Et pourtant, il s'effondrera tout de même à un moment où à un autre, fatalement._

 _» Alors, quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne créer que des systèmes qui s'effondrent ?! Peut-être, dirons les pessimistes. Mais peut-être le problème est-il tout autre que ces systèmes que nous inventons, analyserons d'autres. Nous créons des systèmes qui nous semblent tous plus prometteurs les uns que les autres, et pourtant tous s'effondrent. Même nos comportements instinctifs provoquent des effondrements. Alors quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne pas pouvoir réussir à réaliser le premier Progrès ?!_

 _» Le libéralisme s'est effondré sous les coups du communisme, certes, mais imaginons qu'il ait dominé le monde. Que se serait-il passé ? Il se serait effondré, oui. Mais pourquoi ? Un système tout puissant, dominant le monde et sans aucun adversaire peut-il s'effondrer ainsi ? Oui. Même s'il avait bénéficié de la domination absolue, le libéralisme se serait effondré. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour vivre, pour survivre, il détruit autour de lui pour ne pas se détruire lui-même. Un libéralisme dominant le monde détruit ce monde, et lorsque de monde il n'y a plus, le libéralisme devient autodestructeur et s'effondre. Alors quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne pas pouvoir réussir à réaliser le premier Progrès ?!_

 _» Le communisme s'est effondré sous ses contradictions internes. Mais imaginons qu'il ait dominé, qu'il se soit retrouvé en situation de domination absolue. Imaginons qu'il ne soit pas autodestructeur. Il se serait tout de même effondré. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait fini, à un moment où à un autre, par détruire le monde autour de lui. Plus de monde à détruire signifie que la destruction se concentre sur ce qu'il reste. Et ce qu'il resterait alors, ce ne serait que le communisme. Alors quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne pas pouvoir réussir à réaliser le premier Progrès ?!_

 _» Le fascisme s'est effondré sous les coups de la violence qu'il avait provoquée. Mais imaginons qu'il ait dominé, qu'il se soit retrouvé en situation de domination absolue. Il aurait détruit tout ce qui le gênait, avant de pleinement se concentrer sur ses projets eugénistes. Mais une fois ces projets atteints, que se serait-il passé ? Avec toute une Humanité détruite autour de lui, avec lui seul sur qui exercer sa violence, le fascisme aurait fini par s'autodétruire en devenant de plus en plus sévère, jusqu'à être impossible et s'effondrer. Et cette destruction lui aurait nécessité de détruire le monde. Alors quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne pas pouvoir réussir à réaliser le premier Progrès ?!_

 _» Le capitalisme est notre système actuel. Il va s'effondrer à son tour. Nous le savons, nous l'avons compris, c'est inévitable. Mais comme c'est un comportement instinctif, il renaitra de ses cendres, pour ne rien faire d'autre que s'effondrer encore. Puis encore, et encore. Mais pourquoi s'effondre-t-il ? Parce qu'il grandit jusqu'à submerger le monde, car le capitalisme doit être nourri pour grandir, car s'il ne grandit pas il faiblit jusqu'à s'effondrer. Mais sa croissance est exponentielle : il double de taille le premier jour, double encore le second, double encore le troisième, jusqu'au moment où il sera si gros que la planète toute entière ne suffira pas à le contenir. Alors il connaitra la faim, car après s'être nourri de la planète il ne pourra se nourrir du vide qu'il aura créé. Alors il s'effondrera. Alors quoi ?! L'Humanité est-elle condamnée à ne pas pouvoir réussir à réaliser le premier Progrès ?!_

 _» Tous nos systèmes ne pouvaient que s'effondrer, pour la même raison : tous auraient fini par dévorer le monde, et sans monde il ne leur restait plus qu'eux-mêmes à dévorer pour pouvoir grandir. Ils ne pouvaient que s'effondrer. Car aucun d'entre eux n'était durable._

 _» Ce premier Progrès historique a échoué car prématuré. Nous l'avons compris. Alors il est aujourd'hui temps pour l'Humanité de devenir réaliste. Il est aujourd'hui temps pour l'Humanité d'appliquer le second Progrès ! Devenir durable !_

 _» Il faut rendre l'Humanité durable ! Voilà la seule façon de créer un système qui puisse survivre sur le long terme. Mais comment rendre l'Humanité durable ? Comment créer un système durable ?_

 _» Tous nos systèmes précédents avaient le même défaut : ils détruisaient le monde. Aucun ne tenait compte du monde l'entourant, finissant par le détruire puis succomber par manque de ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas l'apanage de ces systèmes qu'être déconnectés de la réalité ! Nombre d'imbéciles sans cervelle croient qu'il faut revenir à la tradition, aux religions, et à nombre d'autre aneries déjà tant de fois démontrées toutes aussi destructrices que ces systèmes dont nous venons de parler. C'est oublier que toutes ces bêtises elles aussi détruisent le monde. Elles ont été créées par l'Humanité, pour l'Humanité. Seulement, exclusivement. Elles ne tiennent pas compte du monde entourant l'Humanité. Alors elles finiront par détruire l'Humanité, car l'Humanité a obligatoirement besoin du monde l'entourant._

 _» Détruire le monde autour de soi en faisant comme s'il n'avait d'importance, en croyant qu'il a été créé pour nous de nulle part, tout cela, c'est être déconnecté de la réalité par des croyances. Le libéralisme était une croyance. Le communisme était une croyance. Le fascisme était une croyance. Ils étaient déconnectés de la réalité, ne vivaient qu'en tant que croyances, sans donner la moindre importance aux faits et à la réalité. C'est pour cela qu'ils se sont effondrés._

 _» Inutile de continuer à monologuer des heures durant, vous avez bien compris où je voulais en venir. Je veux, moi aussi, réaliser le premier Progrès. Mais il est trop tôt pour cela, car pour pouvoir être réalisé, le premier Progrès nécessite des conditions qui doivent elles aussi être construites ! Je vais donc me battre pour ce que l'Histoire appellera le second Progrès ! Rendre l'Humanité durable ! La rendre respectueuse du monde ! Lui donner la capacité de construire des systèmes capables de durer, capacité que nous ne possédons pas encore par manque de durabilité !_

 _» Ce second Progrès nécessite trois choses principales. Ne plus privilégier les croyances aux faits objectifs. Ne plus œuvrer au prix du monde. Ne plus tolérer la moindre trace de corruption. Ne plus tolérer la moindre trace d'opposition de la part de ces crimes contre l'Humanité ! De la même manière que le racisme n'a désormais plus droit de cité, croyances déconnectées de la réalité, destruction de l'environnement et corruption n'en on pas plus ! Il est grand temps pour nous, nous l'Humanité, de nous débarasser des ces despotes qui se prétendent nos Parents ! Il est grand temps de nous débarasser de ces Pères et de ces Mères qui nous lient de chaines d'obscurantisme ! »_

Leiuds acheva son discours en hurlant, vociférant si fort que sa voix cassée en devenait plus rauque et inaudible à chaque instant. Alors il hurlait plus fort encore, fanatiquement convaincu par son discours. Alors il stupéfiait chaque instant plus tous ceux qui l'écoutaient, public face à lui ou téléspectateurs devant leur écran.

La salle explosa en acclamations, un tonnerre tel que plus rien d'autre ne pu être entendu. Des « _Le-iuds ! Le-iuds ! Le-iuds_ ! » déchainés submergèrent tout le pays, stupéfiant absolument tout le monde. Les ex opposants politiques du nouveau premier ministre comprirent soudain la raison de leur défaite. Depuis le début, ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de cet inconnu parvenu. Depuis le début, il les avait submergés. Sa compagne électorale n'avait pas été un tsunami, mais le calme suivant sa venue, alors que le monde découvrait ses ruines et pleurait ses pertes. Mais seuls les perdants pleuraient, paralysés de stupéfaction. Les espérants se levèrent soudain, pour refuser de se rasseoir _sur_ le monde. Ils ne le feraient _qu'aux côtés_ du monde.

Le discours terminé, Leiuds se retransforma en ce politicien au génie manipulateur que le monde découvrait. La foule se saisit de lui, clamant son nom, et l'emporta dans la rue pour un triomphe improvisé. Il ordonna d'une voix calme qu'on le repose à terre, et ce fut fait aussitôt. Obéissance. Il encouragea les défilés pacifiques, filmé par une caméra retransmettant en direct dans tout le pays, et invita tout le monde à se souvenir de son discours et de son message. Manipulation. Car son discours s'achevait en désignant des coupables. Et tout auditeur retenait mieux la fin d'un discours que son message réel.

Dès le lendemain, à travers le pays, des millions de jeunes avaient prit d'assaut et incendié, détruit, ruiné, des milliers et des milliers d'églises, synagogues, mosquées, temples, sièges de partis politiques opposés « au Chef », plus encore de leurs occupants tués par les manifestants. Obéissance. Il y eut des dizaines de milliers de morts. Obéissance. Au Chef. Qui amnistia aussitôt les assassins, alors que la justice cédait à la pression populaire et condamnait les victimes.

Sur conseil du Chef, la rage populaire fut canalisée en défilés incessants, les jeunes de dix à trente ans marchant inlassablement en rangs serrés et parfaitement ordonnés criant sans cesse des « Le-iuds ! Le-iuds ! » et autres « Vive le second Progrès ! ». Car le Chef avait ordonné. Alors tout le monde obéissait jusqu'à l'épuisement, emporté par l'espoir de vivre le second Progrès. Pourquoi ils le faisaient, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, sachant bien avoir nombre d'autres occupations plus intéressantes. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Tous se sentaient comme _emportés_ , sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Et le monde assista atterré à ces manifestations d'un fanatisme dont il croyait s'être débarrassé. Leiuds n'eut aucun rictus satisfait en voyant ce qu'il avait déclenché. Bien loin d'être le cliché du barbare se complaisant en haine et destructions, tout cela n'était que le début de son œuvre. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Notamment calmer le monde autour de lui, le rassurer. Qu'il ne soupçonne pas que venait de naitre son fossoyeur. Alors ce manipulateur de génie alla œuvrer.

 _« Ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur Histoire s'exposent à son recommencement »_ avait dit Elie Wiesel, survivant des camps nazis. C'était aussi valable pour ceux qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Comme Leiuds, qui s'en moquait.

Pendant que défilaient ses _jeunesses Leiudsiennes_.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	31. Dangereux projets

NVJM, rédigé le 2/8/2019, publié le 2/8/2019. Correcteur : Le Cerf-Pentard

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 31 : Dangereux projets_

 _« L'Homme qui déplace une montagne commence par les petites pierres. » Confucius_

Octobre venait de commencer, et la vie à Poudlard se déroulait tranquillement. Susan en particulier vivait en un grand bonheur, dévorant et apprenant par cœur la moindre phrase prononcée par celui qui était désormais, et de très loin, son professeur préféré. Arthur Weasley, nouveau titulaire du poste d'Histoire, était absolument passionnant, remarquablement pédagogue, et pour une férue d'Histoire comme la serpentelle, c'était une véritable bénédiction.

Le petit-déjeuner s'achevait lorsque, comme chaque jour, les chouettes et autres volatiles postiers vinrent faire livraison de leurs lettres. Surprenant la jeune fille, un grand aigle vint déposer un large paquet devant elle, enveloppé de multiples couches de papier protecteur. Au vu de la forme, c'était clairement des livres. Enfin ! La commande passée auprès des libraires du chemin de traverse était arrivée ! Dès que le professeur Weasley avait conseillé des sources, elle s'était empressée de les acheter, vidant sa tirelire sans hésiter !

Ouvrant le paquet avec un grand sourire, elle vit une carte avec un mot inscrit. Sans doute une petite publicité de la part du marchand. Par réflexe, elle la rejeta sur le côté sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Les titres des livres lui parurent alors.

Ouvrant grands les yeux, sa voix poussa un faible cri aussitôt étouffé, et elle referma en hâte le paquet ! Se retenir de jeter des regards affolés tout autour d'elle lui coûta un effort considérable, et il lui en fallut un encore plus grand pour faire comme si elle se contentait de remballer son colis pour le transporter jusque dans son dortoir. En vérité, elle était prête à s'évanouir de terreur. Dès que l'emballage fut remit en place, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite carte. « _Cadeau. Grumble_ ! » étaient les deux seuls mots marqués. Pas difficile de deviner qui était l'expéditeur.

Se levant de table en se retenant de courir à toute allure, se forçant à prendre un air joyeux et détendu, elle regagna aussitôt le dortoir secret. Sitôt entrée dans sa chambre, rejointe par ses amis qui avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Blaise, son cerveau ne sachant plus s'il devait la faire sautiller de jouie partout ou c'était possible, ou bien s'il lui fallait se recroqueviller dans un coin pour trembler de terreur et implorer pitié. Car les ouvrages reçus étaient du genre... dangereux.

 _« Histoire complète en cinq tomes de la première Union magique, de 987 à 1125 », par Leonard premier du nom._

Des ouvrages si absolument censurés que si le ministère apprenait leur existence, il la ferait assassiner. Et le clergé Pur ordonnerait de raser Poudlard tout entier ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Léo d'envoyer d'aussi terrifiantes merveilles ?!

...

 _Quelques jours après... Deux octobre 1993._

Dans un quelconque couloir discret de Poudlard, à sept heures du matin, à l'instant précis où sa montre sonna la fin du couvre-feu, une jeune fille sortit de la malle-appartement lui servant de chambre, et se mit en route pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme chaque matin, elle y allait aussitôt que possible afin de se servir et repartir immédiatement, afin de ne pas côtoyer plus que nécessaire ses camarades élèves.

Ce jour là, elle croisa en chemin exactement dix-huit gêneurs, bouscula les dix-huit, maudit les dix-huit, et repartit en se faisant traiter de tous les noms par dix-huit voix outrées par un tel comportement, insultant elle-même une centaine de péquenauds. Peu lui importait leur avis sur elle. Sa haine était si forte, après la maltraitance subie l'année précédente, qu'elle n'était pas prête de se montrer gentille avec qui que ce soit.

Après avoir castré trois garçons ayant _osé croiser son chemin à moins d'un mètre de distance de sécurité_ , elle revint discrètement à sa malle-appartement pour se préparer pour la journée. D'ordinaire, elle portait l'obligatoire et hautement indécent uniforme de Poudlard. Indécent de son point de vue, car il empêchait la beauté qu'elle était d'exposer la gloire de ses seins à la vue de tous. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse changer cela une fois qu'elle aurait conquit le pouvoir. Selon elle, une femme se devait de se montrer et d'être fière de son corps.

Elle passa ainsi un long moment à s'admirer toute nue devant le miroir, se gargarisant de sa féminité exacerbée par d'innombrables sorts et potions d'amélioration mammaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'au sol furent patiemment entrainés à obéir au moindre de ses ordres, allant chercher ses affaires, lui donnant la papatte, ou la maquillant avec précision. Depuis plusieures années qu'elle s'entrainait, sa maîtrise de sa magie capillaire -caractéristique de son espèce- était excellente.

On était samedi aujourd'hui, et elle avait fort à faire. Chaque weekend, les divers élèves intéressés par la politique se réunissaient pour discuter de l'actualité et confronter leurs idées. C'était là quelque chose qui l'intéressait, car son projet d'un jour prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique lui nécessitait d'avoir des contacts et diverses connaissances.

La politique sorcière pouvait se résumer en quelques mots : corruptions, prostituées et Pureté. La première ne la dérangeait pas. La seconde non plus, elle finirait bien par recruter diverses gardes-du-vagin pour ne pas avoir à se faire violer elle-même pour gravir les échelons. La dernière particularité, en revanche, lui hérissait tous les poils et transformait ses cheveux en lames capables de trancher jusqu'à la roche. Mais en comédienne patiemment entrainée par ses parents, elle saurait faire bonne figure le temps que sa place soit assurée.

Finalement, elle sortit de sa garde-robe après s'être vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pull de fine laine moulants, possédant tous deux un décolleté exacerbé ne s'arrêtant qu'à un millimètre des tétons. Plus bas venait une robe enserrant les fesses et l'entrejambe pour ne pas laisser le moindre doute sur ses formes. C'était nécessaire, car dans le monde sorcier, les rares femmes qui faisaient de la politique ne la pratiquaient qu'en deux situations : soit sous la table, soit en étant si moches que les mâles faisaient de leur mieux pour se débarasser d'elles, quitte à leur offrir des postes. Aucune des deux situations ne lui étant tolérable, elle devait opter pour rendre les pénis humains amoureux d'elle. Ce ne serait pas difficile.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, une rapide illusion dissimulant son habillement au regard des professeurs décadents, elle réfléchit aux diverses stratégies qu'elle allait devoir mettre en œuvre aujourd'hui. À plusieures reprises, il était prévu que ses seins jaillissent par accident de leur décolleté, que ses fesses moulées dans sa robe soient palpées par les pervers autour d'elle, et que les regards la scrutent sous ses moindres aspects. L'important était que les mâles soient incapables d'argumenter, trop déconcentrés, et acquiescent à tout ce qu'elle dirait, le regard obnubilé par sa beauté. Une petite caméra magique filmerait le tout, dissimulée dans ses cheveux, et pourrait un jour lui servir d'arme lorsqu'elle diffuserait la séquence. Entendre des Purs acquiescer béats à des propos parlant d'égalité des peuples ne pouvait que leur attirer d'immenses ennuis auprès du clergé. Ce serait là d'excellentes armes pour son avenir en corruption ministérielle.

Arrivant à la porte du club de politique, Luna Lovegood toqua à la porte, et délogea un sein de son décolleté à l'instant même où le petit chien-chien chargé de la surveillance ouvrait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sa surprise fut telle que la jeune vélane pu passer sans qu'il n'y marque la moindre opposition. Bien, très bien.

C'était le début d'une carrière politique _mammairement convaincante_.

...

 _Dortoir secret des serpenteaux, quelques jours après... le cinq octobre 1993._

DRIIIING !

L'appel de la Mort retentit dans le dortoir des filles tel un hurlement de banshee. « FLIPENDO ! » hurlèrent en cœur Hermione et Susan, saisissant leur baguette sous leur oreiller et visant sans hésiter l'effroyable mécanique tant honnie. Le sort de coup de poing jaillit tel l'éclair et alla corriger l'immonde ennemi en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'arrêta de sonner après s'être encastré dans plusieurs murs à la suite, réduit en miettes. Cette vision enchanta aussitôt les serpentelles, qui se levèrent d'un bon pied.

« - Mouahaha ! » fit Susan en s'efforçant de prendre une voix maléfique. « Quelle magnifique tradition ! Dommage qu'on soit obligées de le réparer, ce maudit machin ! » Elle jeta aussitôt un _réparo_ sur le cadavre métallique, et le lévita à sa place habituelle au moment où un _crash_ similaire se faisait entendre depuis le dortoir des garçons.

« - Où est passée Linra ? » dit soudain Hermione d'une voix inquiète. Susan regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de la troisième serpentelle, son lit étant refait à la perfection. Mais où ...?

Toutes deux se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la petite salle commune, espérant voir que leur amie s'était simplement levée en avance. Elle dormait très mal, mais n'osait habituellement pas se lever avant qu'on ne l'y autorise, tant sa timidité était grande. Peut-être avait-elle passé cette étape ? Ce serait super ! Hermione sortit du dortoir pour immédiatement sentir exploser son inquiétude. Personne ! Aucune trace ! « LINRA ! » appela-t-elle, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Une active recherche dans tous les coins et recoins commença aussitôt, sous les lits, sous les fauteuils, dans la cheminée éteinte, dans un meuble, mais rien !

« - Chez les garçons ! » devina Susan en palissant, craignant que leur nymphe d'amie n'ait cédé à ses pulsions sexuelles et profité du sommeil de ses camarades masculins pour se faire plaisir. Toutes deux se précipitèrent aussitôt en avant. « Linra ! » crièrent-elles en enfonçant la porte des garçons.

Harry, Neville et Blaise sursautèrent jusqu'au plafond, et se précipitèrent aussitôt sous leurs draps pour cacher leur nudité ! Ils étaient en train de s'habiller ! « Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'offusquèrent-ils en rougissant comme une potion sanguine.

« - Désolées ! » répondirent les filles en prenant la même teinte. « Vous avez pas vu Linra ? Elle n'est nulle part ! » Mais la réponse fut négative.

Une seconde séance de recherche eut aussitôt lieu, aidée des garçons. « Merlin ! Vous n'auriez pas laissé le passage à Linra ? » demanda Harry en réveillant le gardien de leur porte.

« - Zzz dodo... hum, non, vu personne... zzz... » Il se rendormit aussitôt, tête posée sur son bourdon.

« - Faudrait qu'on lui peigne un réveil, je suis sûr que ça l'aiderait, » murmura Neville. « Qui aurait cru que le grand Merlin était du genre à avoir du mal à se réveiller ! » Tout le monde éclata aussitôt de rire. Mais l'instant de bonne humeur fut vite achevé lorsque la troisième recherche fut finalement abandonnée, nos amis encore une fois bredouille. Ou presque. Fouillant sous l'oreiller de la disparue, Blaise découvrit une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle avait été tracé un grand « L » magnifiquement stylisé en arabesques d'or.

« - Il faut prévenir les profs ! » décréta Hermione, au bord des larmes, horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir trahi la confiance que McGonagall avait mise en eux. Décevoir sa professeure préférée lui minait le moral, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Linra avait fugué !

Tous cinq se mirent en accord pour aller chacun alerter un professeur différent, Harry allant voir Rogue, Neville Chourave, Susan Weasley, Hermione McGonagall, et Blaise tentant de prévenir le directeur. Par chance, le hasard fit qu'en sortant du fidélitas protégeant l'accès à leur dortoir, ils virent le vieil homme dans le couloir des cuisines ! Sans doute allait-il rendre visite à ses amis les elfes. « Professeur ! » l'appelèrent-ils. Leur ton paniqué le détourna aussitôt de son but.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il jeunes gens ? »

« - Linra a fugué ! » Les buissons directoriaux se froncèrent aussitôt.

« - Emmenez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il. Les serpenteaux ne songèrent pas un instant à ne pas ouvrir le passage à leur directeur, qui franchit aussitôt le fidélitas. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le dortoir, ce fut pour remarquer que Merlin s'était absenté en laissant la porte ouverte... « Expliquez, » ordonna Dumbledore sur un ton ne souffrant aucune discussion. Hermione et Susan s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

« - On s'est réveillées pour voir que le lit de Linra était parfaitement fait, alors qu'elle s'était couchée en même temps que nous hier soir. On a cherché partout, mais rien ! Et le tableau dit ne pas l'avoir laissée passer. Et il n'y a aucune autre issue. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée ! »

« - N'avez-vous vraiment trouvé aucun indice ? Tenté un sort de repérage ? »

« - Ah, non ! Mince ! » Elles réparèrent aussitôt l'oubli en sortant leur baguette, et dirent, en la tenant en équilibre dans leur main : « pointe Linra Xenger ! » Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

« - Si elle est trop loin d'ici, vous n'avez pas assez de puissance pour la repérer, » rassura Dumbledore. Il sortit sa propre baguette, et se concentra pour réunir une forte quantité de magie. Une petite aura lumineuse jaillit de son corps, impressionnant les serpenteaux qui virent un léger mouvement d'air secouer leurs vêtements. « Pointe Linra Xenger ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour. Avec une telle puissance magique, il serait capable de la repérer n'importe où sur Terre !

Mais rien.

Un petit toctoc retentit soudain, surprenant tout le monde. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'arrivant pour voir entrer la professeure McGonagall. « Bonjour jeunes gens. Bonjour Albus. »

« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Minerva ? »

« - Un problème chez les gryffondors. La jeune Irina Preseren n'est trouvable nulle part. » Les buissons se froncèrent encore plus.

« - Des indices sur ce qu'il a pu se produire ? »

« - Oui. » Elle tendit une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle se trouvait un « L » magnifiquement stylisé en arabesques d'or. Dumbledore ouvrit soudain grand les yeux en reconnaissant ce symbole !

« - Eh ! Mais on a aussi trouvé ça ! » s'exclama Blaise. Il tendit un parchemin identique. Et alors qu'ils attendaient une réaction du directeur, sa réaction ne fut pas du tout celle attendue.

« - C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! » hurla-t-il en sautillant partout comme un enfant ! « Il est revenu ! Le Professeur est revenu ! Il est revenu ! »

« - Que ? Albus ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'étonna McGonagall. « Que signifie ...? Iiiiirk ! » Il la serra soudain dans ses bras en riant de joie, la secouant dans tous les sens, et fit de même avec chacun de ses élèves. Il n'y eut rien à tirer de lui de longues minutes durant tant il riait sans retenue.

» Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda la métamorphiste aux serpenteaux en voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait de réponse que par là. Puis, en les regardant tous : « Où est Linra ? » Depuis qu'elle avait eu la jeune fille sous sa garde durant l'été, elle s'était grandement prise d'affection pour elle, et était devenue comme une mère de substitution.

« - Euh... bonne question, » répondirent les adolescents en lui montrant le parchemin d'origine inconnue. Y prêtant finalement attention, elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il signifiait, et vit rouge. « ALBUS ! » hurla-t-elle, toute autant blanche de peur pour sa petite protégée que noire de colère de voir son supérieur prendre la situation avec une telle légèreté. « VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

La menace d'être assailli par une chatte en colère fit son effet, et le directeur se calma tant bien que mal, ne pouvant toutefois s'empêcher de conserver une franc sourire étirant sa barbe. « Veuillez m'excuser mes amis, » dit-il, « mais quand vous connaitrez la raison de ma bonne humeur, je suis certain que vous la partagerez. »

« - EX-PLI-CA-TIONS ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Cette fois-ci, la menace palpable lui fit perdre son sourire un court instant.

« - Oui oui... Hum ! Mesdemoiselles Xenger et Preseren ont été... euh, disons convoquées par un homme que j'ai connu dans ma jeunesse, et qui s'est présenté à moi sous le nom du "Professeur". C'est en quelque sorte un enseignant itinérant qui prend de temps à autres sous son aile divers élèves qu'il juge prometteurs, et à qui il offre une éducation exceptionnelle de richesse et de qualité. J'ai eu l'honneur de faire partie de ses protégés quelques jours seulement avant la fin de mes études, et ce durant une année entière. Je puis vous garantir que cela a changé ma vie. J'étais un sacré garnement à cette époque, avec un avenir peu reluisant. C'est bien grâce à lui que je suis devenu celui que vous connaissez désormais. »

« - Où est ce type ?! Que j'aille le castrer ! » tonna McGonagall. « Oser enlever des enfants de cette manière ! Il devrait avoir honte ! Je vais de cette patte aller rechercher Linra ! Dites-moi où le trouver ! »

« - Très bonne question très chère, je n'en ai aucune idée. Sincèrement ! » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant un regard infernal se concentrer sur lui. « Il vagabonde de ci, de là, en transportant avec lui toutes ses possessions. Vous pensez bien qu'un tel génie de l'enseignement, j'ai tenté de le contacter à d'innombrables reprises pour lui proposer un poste. Mais il ne répond presque jamais à mes lettres, et quand il m'en envoie une, ce ne sont que des platitudes m'assurant qu'il va bien, sans jamais la moindre indication sur sa localisation. »

« - Et qui est ce type ? Foi de McGonagall, s'il arrive la moindre mauvaise chose à ma fille, je jure que je le retrouverai pour lui faire payer au centuple ! » Elle était si en colère que son petit lapsus affectueux passa inaperçu. Dumbledore répondit aussitôt.

« - Vous connaissez déjà une partie de sa famille. Il se nomme Léonard, 23ème du nom. Le père du jeune Léo. »

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Exceptionnellement, le prochain chapitre, intitulé « Professeur Léonard », sortira dans deux semaines, le vendredi 16 août. La raison en est qu'il sera très gros, que je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps pour l'écrire, et que je suis en plus indisponible vendredi prochain. Condoléances.**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, l'infatigable lecteur Karozthor, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	32. Le Professeur Léonard

NVJM, rédigé du 1/8/2019 au 17/8/2019, publié le 17/8/2019. Correcteurs : Le Cerf-Pentard, Wrapochou

 _ **Pfiou, quel ÉNORME chapitre ! Il aura été sacrément dur à écrire celui-là ! J'ai même réussi à battre mon record de rédaction DEUX JOURS DE SUITE ! (nombre de mots rédigés le premier jour : 7315 ! contre 6816 pour le précédent record. Et 10476 mots le lendemain ! YOUHOU !).**_

 _ **J'en suis particulièrement fier de ce chapitre ! Il expose vraiment bien une partie de la culture des différents peuples magiques, qui, comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute remarqué, ne pensent vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout le monde comme nous.**_

 _ **Si vous voulez récompenser mon travail, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez poster un**_ _ **joli**_ _ **GROS commentaire...**_

 _ **Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages érotiques. (Mais cet avertissement me semble plutôt être un encouragement...)**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 32 : Le professeur Léonard_

 _« Il n'existe plus grande richesse que le savoir, plus grande pauvreté que l'ignorance. » Ali ibn Abi Talib._

 _5 octobre 1993, quelque part._

Linra se réveilla ce matin là en s'étirant doucement dans son lit, agréablement surprise d'avoir si bien dormi, alors que d'ordinaire elle passait le plus clair de son temps à insomnier. Mais très vite, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement, ses camarades de chambre Hermione et Susan laissaient entendre des marmonnements, l'une récitant ses cours d'Histoire et l'autre psalmodiant son amour pour les bouquins de toutes sortes. Or, seul le silence déchirait de son boucan les tympans de la petite nymphe.

Un regard sur le réveil lui indiqua l'heure... tiens ? Pas de réveil sur la petite étagère, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise. Et même pas de petite étagère. Ses amies avaient-elles déjà dépecé l'emmerdeur en emportant son support en même temps ? Il était vrai que c'était mardi aujourd'hui, et la journée d'Hermione commençait par métamorphose. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune mécanique infernale pour se lever à pas d'heure et jeter tout le monde hors du lit.

Linra redressa sa maigreur en s'étirant avec plaisir, puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le jour perçait déjà légèrement par les fenêtres. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant ça. Le dortoir secret était totalement dépourvu de fenêtres, pas même de faux accès sous forme de tableaux éclairants. Mais où était-elle donc passée ? Une crise de panique commença aussitôt à pointer, et un timide « Minerva ? » eut à peine le temps d'être prononcé, frêle appel au secours envoyé à la bienfaitrice estivale, que les draps devinrent une carapace où il fut bon de s'enfouir toute entière pour échapper aux regards du monde extérieur.

Il fallut un long moment passé à trembler pour que la terreur refoule quelque peu. Le soleil marquait maintenant le fond de la pièce à travers les volets, indiquant sans le dire que plus d'une heure avait dû passer. Linra pensa un instant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, et voulu se lever... lorsque lui revinrent à la mémoire les séances de _devoirs supplémentaires_ que lui faisait subir l'immonde Lockart. Celles où il violait en continu un seul garçonnet pour faire croire à ses autres victimes qu'il ne s'occuperait pas d'elles cette nuit là, les laissant ressentir de l'espoir, avant de soudain tuer toute idée de paix en se jetant sur eux tous à la dernière minute, pour les déchirer d'une sauvagerie accrue par son attente.

Les pleurs vinrent se joindre à la terreur, et les draps s'enroulèrent de plus belle autour du petit corps traumatisé...

...

À partir de l'instant où sa paranoïa ouvrit l'œil, il ne fallu qu'une seconde à Irina pour sauter hors de sa couche et être prête à vendre chèrement sa peau ! Quel était cet endroit ?! Elle s'était couchée dans son lit à baldaquins du dortoir des gryffondors ! Comment son réveil pouvait-il se faire dans une maison de bois ?! Nul doute qu'un ennemi l'avait séquestrée pour la tuer !

Tous les sens soumis à sa folie, elle donna un coup de pied dans son drap pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de piège dissimulé à l'intérieur, puis se mit à tourner sur elle-même en silence, à l'affut du moindre ennemi à égorger. Son fidèle couteau fut vivement sortit de sa ceinture, où il était resté dissimulé malgré son impromptu changement de vêtements. Finie la robe de chambre, seuls un pantalon et une tunique de lin dur la vêtissaient. Impossible que son ravisseur ne l'ait pas remarqué, même en l'ayant rhabillée par magie la lame ne pouvait qu'être vue. Qu'elle ait été laissée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle n'était pas crainte. Ce qui troubla un instant la jeune fille.

La petite étagère fut déchiquetée d'un sort, de même le parquet aussitôt _déminé_ par de résolues _vérifications_. Rien. Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. En son intérieur, Irina se sentait oppressée. C'était comme si une écrasante présence l'observait, épiait le moindre de ses mouvements, pouvait prévoir à l'avance tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire...

S'efforçant de rationnaliser avec ce que son esprit envisageait possible, sans savoir que cela l'éloignait de la réalité inconsciemment devinée, elle s'abrita sous quelques planches déclouées à la va-vite afin de déverrouiller à distance la serrure de la porte. Elle aussi en bois, comme apparemment tout ici. Tout, sauf son cœur de pierre. L'impression d'être une intruse la transperça soudain.

Un rapide regard par une fenêtre lui montra un paysage enchanteur, avec un grand jardin riche d'une multitude de plants et d'encore plus de fleurs. Quelques enclos devaient vraisemblablement abriter des chèvres, poules et vaches, au vu des cris s'entendant. De magnifiques arbres dominaient tous les alentours, empêchant de voir plus loin. Tout était en bois ici. Y compris les barreaux de la prison.

Sortie de la chambre, un maigre couloir se présenta, ne possédant que cinq portes -dont ce qu'il restait de la sienne-, quatre sur les côtés et une à l'extrémité qui devait donner sur la pièce principale de la maison. C'était de là que venait l'impression d'oppression. Le dernier endroit qu'elle visiterait. Décidant d'agir méthodiquement, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte en face de la sienne... De légers pleurs se firent aussitôt entendre, faisant se resserrer sa poigne autour de son couteau. Elle avait horreur des pleurs. Synonymes de lacheté. Lors du massacre de Durmstrang, tous ceux qui avaient chouiné en étaient morts. Elle seule avait gardé les yeux secs de larmes, préférant remplacer le liquide transparent par un autre plus carmin. Ç'a avait assuré sa survie.

Il ne lui fallu qu'un instant pour repérer la source de la lacheté. Une espèce de masse humanoïde enroulée dans un drap aussi humide d'urine que d'une odeur de peur. Répugnant. C'est sans hésiter qu'un coup de pied y fut donné... et à sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de plainte, à peine un cri aussitôt étouffé, et l'inconnu redressa les fesses pour les présenter comme une offrande... « Qui es-tu ?! » s'exclama Irina d'un ton agressif, sommant sa victime de répondre ou de _souffrir_.

« - Pi... pitié... pitié... » fut tout ce qu'elle obtint, réponse murmurée d'une voix si minuscule qu'il lui fallut tendre l'oreille pour la saisir. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'énerver encore plus.

Maugréant autant de colère que de méfiance, elle arracha le drap d'un coup sec, révélant sa victime. « Xengeя ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » À peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle se recula sous l'odeur qui lui parvint.

Trop terrorisée pour avoir peur, et déjà vidée de son urine, Linra tourna son regard craintif vers la nouvelle venue. « I... Irina Preseren ? »

« - Moi-même. Яéponds ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Et où sommes-nous ?! » Cette agressivité fit aussitôt fondre en pleurs Linra.

« - Je sais p-pas ! Pi-pitié ! J-je... »

« - Ta gueule ! Feяme-la ! » ordonna Irina, agacée. Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait rien à tirer de sa victime, elle se détourna pour regagner le couloir.

« - Attends ! » s'écria Linra. « N-ne me laisse pas t-toute seule ! Je-je... » Elle se releva pour courir à la suite de sa tortionnaire.

« - J'ai dit la feяme ! Aяяête de chouiner ! » gronda celle-ci en pointant son couteau sur elle. « Et ne m'appяoche pas ! » La proximité de quelqu'un de _suspect_ réveillait à son maximum sa tendance à la paranoïa. Danger. Risque. Méfiance. Suspicion.

« - Ne me laisse pas ! Je... » commença Linra, avant de laisser s'échapper un sanglot à fendre l'âme. Mais Irina n'en possédait plus, et ne lui prêta aucune pitié.

« - Suis-moi si tu veux, mais gaяde tes distances ! Sinon... » menaça-t-elle, avant de repartir sans plus attendre à l'exploration des lieux.

La troisième porte du couloir lui présenta une autre chambre, vide et toute aussi austère que les leurs. Après avoir jeté un flot de sorts de _vérification_ et condamné le plancher à une précoce rénovation, elle s'en détourna en grommelant sans retenue. La quatrième porte fut elle aussi vite explorée. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une salle d'eau. Si spartiate que même eux se seraient révoltés. Une bassine et un robinet mural pour tout équipement. Eau froide uniquement. Une étagère avec quelques serviettes et gants de toilette en lin dur. Une réserve de savon noir puant et arrachant la peau même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Un confort étonnant, en un tel endroit. Et il n'y avait toujours personne.

Ne restait plus que la cinquième porte, celle par laquelle Irina avait précédemment sentit venir la présence écrasante. Probablement l'habitant des lieux. Quelques sons se faisaient entendre. Un léger tintement. Un petit choc quelconque. Comme si quelqu'un était occupé à cuisiner. Cette pensée fit soudain remarquer aux filles qu'elles étaient affamées. Même Linra sentit son ventre gargouiller.

« - Une idée de qui est là-bas ? » questionna Irina.

« - N-non... aucune... j'ai p-peur... » Linra chuchota cette attendrissante plainte sur un ton qui aurait ému les ténèbres même. Ça ne fit qu'agacer sa camarade, qui ne lui adressa plus la parole. Irina n'avait pas été répartie chez les gryffondors pour rien. Toute autant téméraire que paranoïaque, il était grandement nécessaire pour son avenir qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ces défauts qui pourraient lui jouer de vilains tours. Et qui l'encouragèrent à ouvrir la porte discrètement, étrangement sans prendre de mesure de précaution.

Elle entra dans une très grande pièce, qui devait probablement faire la moitié de la maison à elle seule. De nouveau, tout ici était en bois, et terriblement spartiate. La moitié de la salle était occupée par un alignement de bibliothèques pleines à craquer. Venaient ensuite quelques fauteuils si endommagés qu'un sol de clous devait être plus confortable, avec une table basse branlante calée par un caillou quelconque. Puis il y avait une table de simple bois, avec quatre chaises de paille, tant emplies d'épis acérés qu'il devait être aussi agréable de s'y asseoir que de s'empaler un pieu entre les fesses. Un coin cuisine contenant quelques casseroles et couverts, seules traces de métal visibles, achevait le tout.

Et un homme, de dos, occupé à faire sa vaisselle. Tranquillement. Redoutablement. Tout dans ses lents mouvements indiquait qu'il était un _prédateur_. À tel point qu'il ne sembla pas du tout remarquer les arrivantes, alors même qu'elles ne pouvaient empêcher le parquet de généreusement craquer sous leurs pieds. _"Probablement un système d'alarme !"_ s'écria la paranoïa d'Irina, qui se réprimanda aussitôt de ne pas avoir pensé à se jeter de sort de silence. Quelle idiote !

Soudain...

Linra cria de surprise et douleur mêlées en sentant quelque chose la heurter dans le dos, et s'effondra au sol ! Irina se retourna aussitôt pour combattre l'ennemi, mais ne vit rien !... et se fit à son tour jeter au sol par un coup qui lui coupa le souffle et la laissa à moitié assommée. Elle dû faire un remarquable effort de volonté pour se retourner sur le sol et combattre son adversaire, mais celui-ci était toujours occupé à faire sa vaisselle, l'air nonchalant. Pour peu qu'un prédateur à l'affut puisse l'être.

Il fallut plusieures minutes à reprendre leur souffle pour que les filles parviennent à se relever, la tête leur tournant quelque peu. Par leur magie, quel choc ! Mais qu'est-ce que ç'avait été ?!

« - Simple sort de flippendo, » révéla soudain l'inconnu sans leur prêter aucune attention. Cela rappela sa présence à Irina, qui n'hésita plus et jeta son couteau droit dans les airs, voulant transpercer l'ennemi ! La lame jaillit tel l'éclair, tranchant l'atmosphère si vite que l'œil ne pouvait la voir ! ...Et s'arrêta nette avant de toucher sa victime, restant comme suspendue dans les airs.

» Magie sans baguette, » dit l'inconnu. Le couteau se tourna soudain vers sa propriétaire, et se mit à lentement se diriger vers elle. Trahison ! Comment sa lame chérie pouvait-elle se retourner contre sa maitresse ?!

Un sort jaillit soudain d'un des pieds de la table et heurta le couteau, l'envoyant valser et se ficher dans le sol à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Linra, qui aurait put se faire dessus si sa vessie n'avait pas déjà été vidée.

« - Lancer de sort détourné. Permet d'encercler une armée ennemie en solitaire. » Il laissa alors tomber sa vaisselle, qui continua d'elle-même à se nettoyer, et se retourna pour regarder les filles. Sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, elles se sentirent soudain soulevées dans les airs, et reprirent leur posture debout sans plus ressentir le moindre vertige, et purent finalement détailler leur bourreau.

C'était un homme relativement jeune, à qui l'on aurait peut-être donné environ quarante ans, toutefois sans pouvoir aucunement assurer qu'il s'agisse là de son age réel. Brun, aux cheveux courts et à la peau blanche légèrement rougie par le soleil, il arborait des mains calleuses traduisant une habitude du travail manuel. De grande taille, il devait dépasser le mètre quatrevingt-dix, et une musculature légère indiquait une conscience de l'utilité de l'activité physique, à contrecourant de la plupart des sorciers. De généreuses cicatrices décoraient régulièrement divers endroits de ses bras, nus autant de vêtements que de pilosité. À l'exception de ses cheveux et d'une barbe attentivement rasée, il semblait presque glabre. Son visage était fermé en une illisible neutralité.

» Bonjour jeunes filles, » dit-il. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. « J'AI DIT BONJOUR ! » tonna si fort sa voix grave que Linra eut envie de disparaitre dans le sol. Mais la magie qui la maintenant debout ne lui autorisa pas le moindre mouvement. À côté d'elle, Irina tentait de lutter, les expressions de son visage montrant ses efforts pour briser la poigne de magie l'emprisonnant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre geste.

« - B-bonjour... » murmura tant bien que mal Linra, terrorisée, alors que sa camarade restait silencieuse.

« - Je vous salueяai quand vous nous auяez dit votre nom, toяtionnaiяe ! AÏE ! » Un petit éclair de lumière jaillit d'une planche du parquet pour lui heurter une joue, y laissant une marque rougeoyante. C'était une pichenette de magie particulièrement douloureuse, jugea Linra en voyant les larmes aux yeux de la punie.

« - Dois-je recommencer à t'enseigner la politesse ? » demanda l'inconnu après quelques instants. « Ou as-tu compris la leçon ? »

« - Va te faiяe f... AÏE ! » Un nouvel petit éclair sortit des cheveux même de Linra pour frapper le dos de sa voisine, et encore un autre de la poignée de la porte principale, qui marqua sa seconde joue en un troisième "AÏE !" retentissant !

« - Encore ? » redemanda-t-il après une minute de silence durant laquelle sa victime sembla avoir du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité, tant la douleur semblait être forte.

« - Arrêtez ! » lança timidement Linra d'une voix si frêle qu'il ne dû probablement pas l'entendre. Une nouvelle pichenette de magie jaillit, à son intention cette fois-ci, et lui heurta le front avec une telle force qu'elle sentit sa tête partir en arrière et eut l'impression que ses vertèbres allaient rompre sous le choc ! Son souffle fut coupé par la fulgurance de la douleur, et le monde tourna si fort qu'elle s'évanouit sans plus demander son reste.

Elle revint à la réalité après quelques minutes, faillissant de nouveau perdre conscience tant furent forts les vertiges troublant sa vision. Mais il ne lui fut pas difficile de distinguer la masse de sa camarade affalée au sol, le moindre recoin de sa peau couvert de marques rougeoyantes. L'unique qu'elle-même avait subie la lançait terriblement, alors quelle devait être la souffrance de la pauvre téméraire !

« - Enfin réveillée ! » lança narquoisement l'inconnu. Linra frémit en l'entendant, et se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même pour se protéger. « Inutile, » répondit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Réveille-donc ta fainéante d'amie. » De crainte de se prendre une nouvelle punition, la petite nymphe obéit sans hésiter, et se dépêcha d'aller secouer l'épaule d'Irina, qui mit de longues minutes à reprendre conscience.

« - Je suppose que tu es matée ? » questionna le bourreau. « Je disais donc : bonjour. »

« - Ravale ta fierté ! » murmura Linra en voyant que sa camarade s'apprêtait à s'entêter. « T-tu vois bien que tu ne peux p-pas l'emporter contre ce type ! » Il acquiesça, l'ayant parfaitement entendue.

« - En effet, tu ne le peux pas. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as que de faibles chances : je dis que ça ne relève pas des possibilités d'un hypothétique futur de la réalité. » Il avait dit cela sur un ton d'ennui qui deviendrait caractéristique, emplissant de peur le cœur de Linra.

« - ...Bonjouя, » finit par capituler Irina, non sans grommeler juste après pour signifier son mécontentement. Elle retrouva aussitôt sa hargne habituelle et voulut demander qui il était, mais la main de Linra s'abattit sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Un rapide échange de regards conclut qu'en effet, cela valait sans doute mieux pour toutes deux, et qu'une permutation des rôles ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. La petite nymphe se lança donc, non sans bégayer sous l'effet de la peur.

« - B-bonjour m-monsieur. P-pouvons-nous s-savoir qui v-vous êt-t-tes ? » Il se leva de sa chaise pour avancer vers elles de quelques pas. L'air menaçant.

« - Je me nomme Léonard, 23ème du nom, mais vous me désignerez sous le nom du Professeur. Car c'est ce que je serais pour vous. Compris ? »

« - Oui ! M-monsieur ! » s'empressa de répondre Linra sans cesser de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de sa camarade, toujours effrayée à l'idée de se reprendre une pichenette de magie.

« - Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez à l'entente de mon métier, je suis un enseignant itinérant qui, de temps à autre, _sélectionne_ des élèves intéressants pour leur enseigner son savoir. Cette année, mon dévolu est tombé sur vous deux. »

« - Eh, mais on n'a pas demandé à se faiяe séquestяer, abяuti ! On... AÏE ! » Irina hurla sa douleur de plus belle lorsque une pichenette de magie se faufila dans sa bouche pour aller heurter sa glotte ! Lui provoquant une souffrance bien pire encore que toutes les précédentes, et la faisant pleurer comme rarement auparavant. Mais plus de colère et de rage qu'autre chose.

« - Comme tu l'as si impoliment fait remarquer, _gamine_ , je ne vous ai pas demandé l'autorisation pour vous faire l'honneur de vous enseigner. Car c'est bel et bien un honneur, croyez-le. Vous le constaterez vite. Mon enseignement ne consistera pas uniquement en contenu de vieux bouquins : ce sera un authentique apprentissage qui vous préparera à affronter l'avenir à un haut niveau d'excellence ! »

« - M'en contяefiche de ton blabla, je AÏE ! Mais ça va pas de AÏE ! » Il fallait croire qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à la douleur, pour réussir à continuer à ainsi manifester son mécontentement après une pichenette.

« - Malgré ton caractère nécessitant une ferme _rééducation_ , je comprends ta plainte, gamine. C'est pour cela que je te propose un marché. Suis mes cours durant une semaine pleine, sois sept jours. Après cela, je te proposerais d'arrêter ton apprentissage, et te ramènerais à Poudlard si tu le souhaites. Mais je te garantis que tu seras la première à refuser. »

« - Et moi je te paяie que non, espèce de AÏE ! »

« - Apprends à garder le silence si tu ne veux pas que je te casse la voix en te faisant hurler... » La menace fit aussitôt palir sa cible...

...

 _Matin du premier jour, première semaine. Cours d'étude des Moldus._

Le réveil sonna à cinq heures précises, si fort que durant un instant, les filles crurent qu'un dragon s'efforçait de jouer de la musique aussi mal qu'un anus de troll constipé. Il y eut dans chacune des chambres une tentative de _génocide mécanique_ , mais sans aucun résultat. L'agression sonore semblait venir de partout à la fois, et ne s'acheva qu'après une assourdissante minute.

« - Aglbzt, » répondit Linra en s'éveillant tant bien que mal. Mais comment donc se faisait-il que son sommeil soit si agréable, depuis son arrivée ici ? Elle qui d'ordinaire dormait si mal se prélassa dans son lit un long moment durant... et se redressa soudain avec surprise. Depuis quand ses draps était-ils si durs ? Elle ouvrit les yeux avec surprise pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus dans le dortoir des serpenteaux, mais chez le Professeur ! Mieux valait ne pas trainer !

S'habillant rapidement de l'humble tunique de lin dur reposant non loin d'elle, juste après s'être fait un brin de toilette dans la salle d'eau, elle alla dans la salle principale retrouver Irina. « B-bonjour, » chuchotta-t-elle sans oser parler plus fort. « Où est... »

« - Dehors ! Venez ! » leur lança la voix autoritaire du Professeur avant qu'elles ne puissent s'interroger plus avant. Elles sortirent pour se retrouver sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, le soleil commençant à peine à se lever, loin à l'horizon.

« - Pяofesseuя ? Que devons-nous faiяe ? » commença Irina, avant de se faire aussitôt interrompre. Il passa devant elles en courant, semblant faire des tours de sa maison.

« - Jeunes filles, vous avez respectivement huit et neuf minutes de retard ! C'est inacceptable ! En punition, votre prochaine nuit est réduite d'autant d'heures, remplacées par du travail supplémentaire ! »

« - Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas de AÏE ! » hurla Irina, déjà révoltée et aussitôt réprimée.

« - Si tu ne veux pas être plus durement _rééduquée_ , dépêches-toi de courir ! Tous les matins, de cinq jusqu'à six heures, course d'endurance pour vous réveiller ! Ensuite, une heure pour le petit-déjeuner, l'hygiène et la préparation du premier cours ! Exécution ! » Aucune n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment fonctionnait la discipline, ici ! Mieux valait courir si elles ne voulaient pas être privées de repas en plus de leurs nuits !

C'est finalement totalement épuisées que toutes deux achevèrent leur énième tour de maison, si essoufflées que leurs poumons semblaient vouloir sortir de leur corps pour plus facilement chercher de l'air. « Pitoyable ! » tonna le Professeur en les faisant retourner vers la maison. « Il va falloir faire plus d'efforts que ça si vous voulez rester ici ! »

" _Яêve toujouяs ducon_ " pensa Irina, " _dès ta semaine de test de meяde passée, je me casse_ !" « AÏE ! » hurla-t-elle aussitôt sa phrase achevée. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! » se plaignit-elle en se tournant vers son tortionnaire.

« - Une heure de sommeil en moins pour toi. On n'insulte pas son enseignant. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la faire palir. Il lisait dans ses pensées ?!

« - Peut-être, » répondit-il. « Mais tu es surtout comme un livre ouvert. Je devine tout de toi comme si tu l'exprimais à haute voix. Apprends à surveiller tes expressions corporelles, sinon tes ennemis n'auront aucun mal à deviner la moindre de tes pensées. » Elle mêla aussitôt palissement de peur et rougissement de honte. C'était là une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait pas !

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite dressé par magie. Alors que les filles prenaient dans une armoire les divers couverts nécessaires -tous intégralement de bois, à la seule exception de la lame des couteaux-, le Professeur se contenta d'aller chercher une pelletée de terre dans son jardin, et de la jeter sur la nappe de lin dur. « Vous voulez nous faiяe manger ça ?! » s'offusqua Irina, outrée.

« - Silence et apprends, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Puis il leva les mains, les faisant aussitôt reluire de magie... et un à un, chacun des morceaux de sol se transforma en merveille ! Croissants tous chauds sortis du four ! Lait crémeux fraichement trait ! Café enivrant ! Beure, sucre, confitures, fruits, œufs ! Et même chocolat sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables ! Et encore une multitude d'autres choses ! Il n'en fallu pas plus aux filles pour se mettre à baver d'envie devant une telle merveille. Même à Poudlard, ça ne leur paraissait pas aussi appétissant ! Peut-être un effet de leur éreintante course, pensèrent-elles juste avant de se jeter en avant...

...pour heurter un bouclier de magie ! « AÏE ! » geignirent-elles en se frottant le nez ou le front, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Du calme, » leur intima le Professeur. « Commencez donc par vous lancer un sort nutritif. »

« - Un quoi ? »

« - Un sort nutritif. Qui analysera automatiquement quels sont vos besoins alimentaires. C'est ainsi que fonctionneront tous les repas, désormais. Il n'y aura pas de menu défini, simplement des plats divers et variés, et ce sera à vous de constituer votre propre repas en fonction de ce que corps et santé réclament. Tout manquement à cette hygiène de vie élémentaire vous vaudra des punitions _que vous n'aimeriez pas subir_. Compris ? » Le ton sur lequel il acheva sa phrase fit aussitôt frissonner ses élèves, qui n'osèrent pas même penser se plaindre.

« - Mais... mais P-professeur, » bégaya Linra, rouge de timidité, « je ne connais pas ce sort ! »

« - Moi non plus ! » ajouta Irina en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître effrontée. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit privée de repas !

« - Quel dommage ! » leur répondit-il sur un ton ouvertement moqueur. « Vous pouvez l'apprendre dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque. À vous de le trouver. Vous avez jusqu'à sept heures précises. Après cela, tout disparaitra automatiquement. Je ne vous laisserais que ça. » Il pointa une vieille miche de pain rassis posée sur un meuble, au côté d'une carafe d'eau qu'il valait mieux ne pas boire, au vu de l'odeur s'en échappant même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Les filles se ruèrent sur les bibliothèques sans plus attendre.

Sept heures sonnèrent alors que le livre où se trouvait le divin sort tant désiré n'avait pas encore été découvert, et c'est avec un dépit qui les fit geindre d'horreur que Linra et Irina virent le repas disparaitre. Le Professeur leur adressa un sourire moqueur en prenant grand soin d'enlever chacun des plats un à un. Sadique.

« - Sept heures. Début du premier cours. Ça alors ! Vous n'êtes pas prêtes ! » les nargua-t-il sans leur montrer la moindre pitié. « Comme c'est dommage. Cela vous vaudra chacune une heure de sommeil en moins. Il vous fallait feuilles et stylos. Tout est rangé dans la réserve. Vous avez une minute si vous voulez manger ce midi. Sinon... » De nouveau, ce fut immédiatement la course pour trouver dans les temps tout le nécessaire. Fort heureusement, leurs estomacs vides les motivèrent, et tout pu être facilement apprêté.

» Bien ! Commençons ce cours d'étude des moldus, » dit le Professeur en prenant place face à ses élèves. « Notez. Je vais vous expliquer le programme pour que vous puissiez faire vos propres recherches durant votre temps libre. »

« - Notяe temps libяe ? » rit narquoisement Irina qui voyait un large emploi-du-temps affiché à un mur, rempli à craquer. « Quel temps libяe ? Tout au plus quelques minutes entяe chaque яepas et le couяs suivant ! Quel beau temps libяAÏE ! » Une pichenette de magie jaillit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'achever.

« - De quoi donc te plaints-tu ? » Il sembla faire l'innocent en prononçant cette moquerie. « Vous avez de nombreuses heures disponibles, la nuit. »

« - Mais il faut bien qu'on doяme ! Enfin, si tu nous en laisses le temps ! »

« - Justement. Une heure de sommeil en moins pour toi. Tu me vouvoieras à l'avenir. »

« - Mais on s'en fiche du vouvoiement ! Quelle tяuc nul ! » Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes dans son pays d'origine, et elle avait du mal à s'y faire.

« - Ce n'est pas important, en effet. Respecter une règle de politesse inutile en plus des autres sera pour toi une punition pour ton insolence. »

« - Quoi ?! Mais je AÏE ! Mais laissez mes fesses tяanquilles ! Vieux peяveяs ! » Elle se retourna aussitôt pour se protéger de la prochaine pichenette de magie qui allait sans aucun doute arriver par derrière. Aussi une spatule se souleva-t-elle discrètement depuis l'évier pour venir la frapper en plein crâne, lui arrachant une petite larme vite effacée. Que ce type pouvait l'agacer ! Mais mieux valait ne rien dire, sinon ça lui donnerai une excuse pour la punir encore plus.

« - Sage décision, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je disais donc, l'étude des Moldus. Exposition du programme. Notez. Nous verrons dans l'ordre leurs origines, la raison de leur non-maitrise de la magie, leurs croyances, mœurs, divers systèmes politiques, religions... »

...

 _Après-midi du premier jour, première semaine. Cours de Sciences moldues._

« - Répondez à cette question. Comment peut-on faire pour savoir qu'une chose est vraie ou fausse ? Je veux dire, pour obtenir l'assurance qu'elle est réellement, définitivement, l'une ou l'autre ? »

Cette question philosophique plongea les filles dans une profonde perplexité. Mais de quoi voulait-il donc parler ? En apprenant qu'elles étudieraient les sciences moldues, toutes deux avaient imaginé des mathématiques, de la géographie, ce genre de choses... bref, ce qui ne relevait pas de la magie. Mais de la philosophie, c'était inattendu ! Si bien qu'elles restèrent parfaitement coites.

« - Décevant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. En vérité, il est rarissime de pouvoir obtenir l'assurance absolue de la véracité ou de la fausseté d'une chose, et encore ne s'agit-il presque exclusivement que d'approximations ou de généralisations. Le mieux que l'on puisse espérer, ce sont des faisceaux d'indices pointant dans une même direction avec une probabilité suffisamment haute pour certifier l'improbabilité que la réalité soit différente de la direction pointée. » Les crayons s'activèrent aussitôt. L'explication était plutôt velue, mais dès que l'on y réfléchissait un tant soit peu, parfaitement logique.

» Autre question. Savez-vous comment a été su ce que vous savez ? »

« - Que voulez-vous diяe ? »

« - Les connaissances que vous avez acquises vous viennent pour la plupart d'autres personnes, qui elles-mêmes les ont obtenues auprès d'autres gens, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au moment de leur découverte. Mais comment ce que vous savez a-t-il été su primairement ? »

« - Euuuuh... » C'était bien au-delà de leur niveau, tout ça !

« - Exemple pour vous aider à comprendre. Quelle est la forme de la Terre ? »

« - Яonde évidemment ! » répondit aussitôt Irina, immédiatement soutenue par Linra.

« - Vraiment ? Alors expliquez-moi comment cela a été découvert. Car lorsque vous regardez autour de vous, vous ne distinguez que l'horizon. Donc que le monde est plat. Pas que nous nous trouvons sur une sphère. Démontrez-moi votre affirmation. » Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux bouches grandes ouvertes.

» Avant d'apprendre les résultats issus des sciences moldus, il va vous falloir être en mesure de comprendre comment ils ont été obtenus. C'est bien plus important que de simplement et stupidement retenir des cours par cœur. À vos livres ! » dit-il en attirant à lui plusieurs énormes pavés, et en les dupliquant en deux exemplaires. « Lisez. Vous me ferez une dissertation en fin de cours pour répondre à mes questions. Toute mauvaise réponse sera... _désagréable_. Oh, et n'oubliez pas que votre nuit est remplacée par un supplément de course à pied... »

Il eut un rire narquois qui les fit frissonner.

...

 _Soir du premier jour, première semaine._

Vingt-trois heures sonnèrent enfin à l'horloge, et les filles cessèrent de courir avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ne se retenant de s'écrouler au sol que pour mieux le faire sur le drap leur servant de lit.

« - Hep-hep-hep ! Où pensez-vous donc aller comme ça ? » les appela le Professeur en les voyant passer non loin, depuis le fauteuil où il était encore une fois occupé à lire.

« - Il est l'heuяe d'aller doяmiя, d'apяès l'emploi du temps que vous nous avez donné... » bailla tant bien que mal Irina. Elle s'interrompit soudain dans son geste en sentant une force venue d'elle ne savait où raidir son corps, l'empêchant de réaliser le moindre mouvement. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'à ses côtés, Linra se trouvait dans la même situation.

« - Vous oubliez vos punitions. Rappelez-moi combien de temps de sommeil vous avez perdu ? » Irina vit aussitôt rouge.

« - Quoi ?! C'était pas une blague votяe bétise ?! »

« - Non. Et tu te coltineras encore une heure de sommeil en moins, pour ta vulgarité. Ce qui te mène à déjà trente heures, contre sept pour Linra. Mauvais score, jeunes filles. »

« - Mais ! Mais Professeur, » geignit la petite Nymphe, « nous avons besoin de dormir ! Nous allons nous effondrer de fatigue si... » Elle s'interrompit soudain en sentant sa tête être renversée en arrière, et un liquide chaud aussitôt s'écouler dans sa gorge.

 _"Une tentative d'empoisonnement !"_ se convainquit aussitôt la paranoïa d'Irina. Elle s'efforça aussitôt de tout recracher, mais rien à faire ! Sa gorge ne répondait plus, ni la moindre autre parcelle de ses muscles, parfaitement figés ! Trahie par son propre corps !

Le Professeur les relacha finalement lorsque tout fut avalé, les laissant soudain s'effondrer au sol sans prévenir. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait avaler, connaяd ?! » éructa aussitôt Irina, prête à tuer !

« - Votre punition. Vous aurez cinq heures de sommeil en moins chaque nuit jusqu'à accomplissement de vos heures. Cette potion vous forcera à rester éveillées tout en gardant vos capacités de concentration intactes et en empêchant tout effet néfaste de la fatigue sur votre santé. » À peine eut-il achevé que les filles se sentirent soudain emplies de vivacité, ressentant toujours le poids de l'épuisement et sa lourdeur, mais plus le besoin d'aller dormir. Leur tortionnaire reprit aussitôt la parole.

» Mesdemoiselles, je crois que quelques tours de maison supplémentaires vous attendent... et au trot ! »

...

 _Matin du second jour, première semaine. Cours d'étude des Sorciers._

« - Que sont les sorciers ? » Telle fut la question que le Professeur posa dès que l'attention de ses élèves lui fut acquise.

« - Euh... des humains ? » tenta Linra.

« - Évidemment. Mais plus précisément. Quelle variété d'êtres humains sont les sorciers ? Car les centaures sont des humains. Les moldus sont des humains. Les elfes de maison sont des humains. De même pour les gobelins, géants, sirènes, et encore maints autres peuples. Quelle est la particularité différenciant les sorciers des autres peuples magiques ? À votre réflexion ! Nous ne passerons à la suite que lorsque vous aurez trouvé. Je précise bien évidemment que toute tentative de _fainéanter_ sera punie avec grand plaisir... » La voix doucereuse sur laquelle il acheva sa phrase chassa de l'esprit de ses élèves toute idée de désobéissance.

« - Et donc, vos idées ? Que sont les sorciers ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau après la séance de lecture.

« - Un peuple magique ? » tenta Linra.

« - Quelle réponse stupide ! Évidemment qu'ils sont un peuple magique ! Puisqu'ils pratiquent la magie ! Tu devrais avoir honte de donner une réponse si idiote. Une heure de sommeil en moins pour toi. »

À sa place, Irina n'eut même pas envie de se moquer de sa pauvre camarade, car elle-même n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme réponse. Pourtant, durant les cinq précédentes heures, elles avaient passé un long moment à parcourir la bibliothèque de long en large pour trouver une potentielle réponse, compulsé nombre d'ouvrages tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres... mais il y avait tant et tant d'informations ! Il était impossible de tout ingérer en si peu de temps.

« - Votre manque de méthode de travail est consternant. Il va falloir réfléchir plus efficacement que cela, sinon vous n'êtes pas prêtes de dormir, jeunes filles. Je vous donne la réponse, mais cela vous coutera votre prochain repas. » L'idée de s'en offusquer ne leur dura qu'une demi-seconde, avant qu'elles ne l'oublient. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre elles-mêmes à la diète.

» Les peuples magiques se définissent principalement par leurs particularités magiques. Dans le cas des sorciers, c'est leur capacité à avoir une magie couvrant un spectre d'applications extrêmement large, à l'inverse des autres peuples qui sont en général très forts dans leur domaine, mais aussi très restreints autour de celui-ci. Cela est dû à la longue Histoire de métissage des sorciers. Contrairement, par exemple, aux Nymphes, qui sont axées sur les magies du sexe, ou les Vélanes, adaptées à une hyperfécondité et n'ayant que des pouvoirs en rapport. Les Centaures ont fusionné avec leurs animagus équins, et de même les loups-garous avec leurs animagus lupins, chacun l'ayant fait d'une manière différente. Et encore bien d'autres variétés de peuples différents. Certaines particularités apportent des avantages considérables, d'autres peuvent sembler désavantageuses...

» D'où la question suivante. Savez-vous d'où vient la diversité des peuples magiques ? »

« - ...De leuя magie ? » commença Irina, avant de juger bon de compléter pour ne pas subir un régime amaigrissant drastique. « ...Je veux diяe, leuя magie influence leuя évolution au fil des généяations ? »

« - En quelque sorte, oui. Mais cette influence, d'où vient-elle ? Linra. » La petite nymphe sursauta soudain. Depuis qu'on lui avait rappelé que son peuple était axé sur la pratique du sexe, elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa soudaine envie de se jeter sur son mâle d'enseignant. Il lui fallu faire un effort de volonté exceptionnel pour chasser ces pensées reproductrices, et se concentrer sur le cours.

« - Euh... de leur... culture ? » Au hasard.

« - En effet. Prenez par exemple un groupe quelconque de sorciers qui se retrouverait isolé de toute autre population humaine tout se mettant à adorer les ours. Au hasard. Dans les générations suivantes, cela augmenterait la probabilité de voir apparaitre des animagus ours. De plus en plus au fil du temps. Jusqu'au jour où l'un de ces animagus se comporte en parfait humain même sous forme d'ours, et finissent par passer tout son temps sous cette apparence. Ou bien jusqu'à ce que leur physique soit beaucoup plus poilu que pour des humains "normaux", provoquant une sorte de métissage des apparences. L'évolution via la magie est grandement influencée par la culture, et pour cela, de nouvelles branches peuvent apparaître à une vitesse considérablement plus élevée que la moyenne naturelle. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tous les groupes d'humains magiques, quels qu'ils soient, sont interféconds, malgré toutes leurs différences d'apparence. Une sorcière qui se ferait féconder par un centaure n'accoucherait pas d'un cheval, ni d'un simple centaure, ni d'un sorcier basique, mais probablement d'un sorcier animagus cheval inné, ou d'un centaure animagus humain naturel. »

» Maintenant que cette vulgarisation est achevée, passons à la partie sérieuse du cours, avec les démonstrations. Vous allez lire les ouvrages que voici. » Il attira plusieurs titres de "Biologie magique", et les dupliqua sans effort. « Vous avez trois heures, puis nous passerons aux questions et aux démonstrations. Il y aura un interrogatoire à la fin du cours. Veillez à ne pas y faire défaut ! »

" _Sinon, votre sommeil en pâtira_ ", complétèrent aussitôt ses élèves.

...

 _Après-midi du second jour, première semaine. Cours de sciences appliquées à la magie._

« - Que savez-vous du Flipendo ? » demanda le Professeur.

« - Eh bien, c'est un sort de coup de poing, qui fait comme si on en donnait un. »

« - Et qui l'a créé ? Comment ? »

« - Euh... »

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous allez appliquer à ce sort la méthode scientifique que vous avez apprise, pour l'analyser, le décortiquer, jusqu'à être capables d'identifier son fonctionnement jusque dans les moindres détails. Et vous allez chacune l'améliorer. Vous pouvez vous entraider. Linra, tu feras en sorte de créer un sort qui frappe comme un coup de pied. Irina, comme un coup de coude. Exécution. »

« - Oui Professeur ! » De la création de sorts ?! Passionnant !

...

 _Matin du troisième jour, première semaine. Étude des Purs._

« - Que, ou qui, sont les Purs ? » Irina vit rouge en un instant, entrant dans une colère telle que sa magie y réagit et fit craquer plusieures lattes du plancher. « Une heure de sommeil en... » commença le Professeur.

« - Oui oui, je sais, pas de nuit pouя moi ! » grommela-t-elle.

« - Je disais, DEUX heures en moins. On n'interrompt pas son enseignant, malpolie ! » Elle eut la sagesse de se faire violence pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Ça lui était pénible de maîtriser son caractère, mais cela commençait à rentrer.

Linra jugea utile d'à nouveau détourner la conversation -ou plutôt la remettre dans le droit chemin. « Les Purs ne sont-ils pas un peuple magique à part entière, différent des sorciers ? »

« - Pas vraiment, » rectifia le Professeur. « Dans leur cas, leur principale particularité vient du fait de leur culture, extrêmement "originale" et développée, là où, en comparaison, les autres peuples ont des cultures considérablement plus uniformes -uniformité due à la fois à leur situation commune de séculaires victimes des Purs -ce qui rapproche-, à leur faible nombre -ce qui facilite les influences externes-, et aussi à ce qu'il s'est produit durant l'âge d'or, sous l'égide du Créateur, qui a fait en sorte de fusionner toutes les cultures en une. »

« - Pяofesseuя, cela n'entяe-t-il pas en contяadiction avec ce que vous nous avez déjà dit, suя l'influence cultuяelle que subi la magie ? Depuis le temps que les Puяs existent, ils auяaient dû deveniя, disons... difféяents. Tяès difféяents même. Peut-êtяe beaucoup plus confoяmes à ce que leuяs conneяies de cяoyances pяétendent. »

« - Ne fais pas de jugement de valeur hâtif, Irina. Tu n'as pas les connaissances requises pour te le permettre. »

« - ...Excusez-moi Pяofesseuя, » dit-elle avec difficulté après quelques secondes à se faire violence.

« - Bien. Je sais ce que t'ont fait subir les Purs, mais veille à faire parler ta raison avant tes émotions. C'est bien plus constructif. »

« - Oui Pяofesseuя. »

« - Pour répondre à ta question, le cas des Purs est une exception en bien des points. Tout d'abord, malgré la force considérable de leurs croyances, ils se métissent énormément avec les "autres" sorciers, ce qui diminue leur divergence d'avec les autres peuples magiques. Les sorciers non-Purs étant eux-mêmes des métis par définition, les Purs en sont proches eux-mêmes. »

« - C'est paяticulièяement cocasse, comme situation ! » ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Irina en affichant un air narquois rivalisant avec celui du Professeur. « Des яacistes à tout ce qui n'est pas eux, êtяe un pяesque paяfait mélange d'autяui ? Quelle bonne blague ! » Elle éclata d'un fou-rire froid pendant plusieures minutes. Étonnamment, remarqua Linra avec surprise, le Professeur la laissa faire, et ne reprit son cours que lorsqu'elle se calma. Il ne la punit même pas.

« - En plus de cela, les Purs sont aussi limités dans leur divergence par leur extrême conservatisme, qui s'applique bien évidemment aussi à leur apparence. Mais ce qui explique le mieux la durabilité de leur aspect est ce que nous pouvons appeler la "marque de leur Pureté", je veux dire le mélange de charmes et enchantements héréditairement hérité des Parentaux qui défini le fait d'être Pur ou non. » Irina ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant.

« - Paяdon ? Ce n'est pas qu'un яamassis de conneяies, cette Puяeté à la con ? »

« - Non, en effet. Cela a un fondement valable -même si bien entendu, le racisme qui en est tiré est injustifiable de stupidité. »

« - Vous voulez diяe qu'il est possible de... de faiяe un test de magie, si j'ai bien compяis, pouя savoiя si quelqu'un est Puя ou non ? »

« - En effet, c'est possible. Toi aussi tu es Pure, Irina. »

Le cours s'acheva prématurément sur un hurlement d'horreur et une intense crise de nerfs pichenettement matée.

...

 _Après-midi du troisième jour, première semaine. Étude des sorts, charmes et enchantements._

« - Je suppose qu'à Poudlard, vous avez appris les différences entre sorts, charmes et enchantements ? » demanda le Professeur à la seconde où l'horloge sonna seize heures -moment habituel du début de la seconde période de cours de la journée-.

« - En effet, c'est... »

« - Inutile de répondre, ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Plus précisément, c'est tant vulgarisé pour être compréhensible par des enfants turbulents que ç'en est quasi totalement faux. Maintenant, je vais vous enseigner la véritable complexité de la magie. Comme d'habitude, présentation du programme aujourd'hui et détails sujet par sujet pour les prochains cours ! Notez ! »

...

 _Matin du quatrième jour, première semaine. Étude des peuples magiques._

« - À combien estimez-vous le nombre de peuples magiques existants dans le monde, en sachant qu'il y en a cent-trente-huit encore en vie en Europe ? »

Linra et Irina se regardèrent étrangement. Encore cent-trente-huit peuples en Europe ? Tant que ça ? Tout au plus sauraient-elles en citer une vingtaine à peine entamée...

« - Disons... cinq à sept-cent ? » estima la petite Nymphe. Le Professeur la regarda sans émotion, puis se tourna vers son autre élève pour entendre sa réponse.

« - Irina ? »

« - Ce doit êtяe une bonne estimation je suppose. En tout cas, pas plus de huit cent je diяais -à quelques dizaines d'unités près-. »

« - Vous êtes toutes deux très loin du compte. Il existe actuellement exactement 128731 variétés d'humains magiques dans l'Humanité. Sans compter toutes celles récemment détruites par des sorciers intolérants. Environ 20% d'entres elles sont éphémères, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne consistent qu'en un enfant d'un couple qui a vu sa magie influencer le fœtus durant la grossesse de la mère, le résultat donnant une personne aux pouvoirs particuliers constituant à elle seule une nouvelle espèce magique. Inutile de vous dire que ces enfants n'ont que très peu de chances de survivre...

» 78% des autres espèces sont en trop faible nombre pour que leur génétique puisse se répandre, je veux dire que ces peuples sont voués à disparaitre du fait de la dilution de leur patrimoine génétique et magique dans la population métis sorcière. Cela nous fait en somme 98% des espèces magiques qui sont en voie d'extinction du fait d'un sous-nombre.

» Dans les deux pourcents restants se trouvent, comme vous l'aurez deviné, tous les peuples qui restent encore suffisamment nombreux pour pouvoir survivre à la pression des sorciers et des Purs. En sachant que ces-dits sorciers et Purs réunis représentent près de 95% de la population totale, cela vous donne une idée du déséquilibre régnant dans le monde magique... »

» Dans chacun des cours à venir, vous découvrirez _tout_ à propos d'un des peuples appartenant aux deux pourcents précédemment cités : son Histoire, ses forces, ses faiblesses, sa génétique, ses particularités culturelles magiques, et encore bien d'autres choses. Et nous commencerons par ceux qui se nomment eux-mêmes "Lìdalk", je veux bien sûr parler des Gobelins ! »

...

 _Après-midi du quatrième jour, première semaine. Duels de force._

« - Ce cours consistera en duels axés sur la force ! » tonna le Professeur. « Vous allez vous affronter chacune votre tour, sort après sort, et devrez parvenir à faire lâcher sa baguette à l'autre en mettant autant de puissance que possible dans votre attaque, de quelque sorte qu'elle soit ! L'attaquée n'aura le droit qu'à des sorts défensifs. Des questions ? »

En entendant les instructions, Irina sentit une vive bonne humeur s'emparer d'elle. Enfin un peu d'action ! Mais à côté, Linra n'était pas autant enjouée...

« - M-mais, P-professeur ! » bégaya-t-elle en palissant. « J-je n'ai aucune chance face à Irina ! Elle est bien plus forte que moi ! »

« - Pas en force brute, non, » la détrompa le Professeur à leur commune grande surprise. « Tu as la capacité de faire montre de bien plus de puissance qu'Irina, Linra. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te permettes de _jouir_ de tes _particularités_... » La petite Nymphe rougit aussitôt de honte, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans l'espoir de se cacher de la vue des deux autres. Peine perdue, comme se plut à le lui pichenettement rappeler leur enseignant. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de tenter de se battre _à la sorcière_ , versant des larmes d'horreur à chaque fois que les instructions lui revenaient en mémoire.

Les résultats de la journée furent sans appel. Irina ne subit aucune défaite.

...

 _Matin du cinquième jour, première semaine. Débats et discussion, cours d'esprit critique._

« - Irina. Dis-moi en quelques phrases ce que tu penses des Purs. Dis tout ce que tu ressens sans aucune retenue. Je ne te punirais pas si tu n'es pas polie. C'est pour l'exemple de ce que nous allons étudier durant ce cours. » Les filles se jetèrent un regard étonné. Lui qui d'habitude était extrêmement à cheval sur la politesse...

« - Si vous le souhaitez, Pяofesseuя... je pense que ce sont des sous-êtяes aux cяoyances inféяieuяes, incapables du moindяe sentiment positif tant leuяs cяoyances stupides les déshumanisent ! Je pяône une méthode яadicale pour débaяasser le monde de leuя pяésence abjecte ! Ces oяduяes de Puяs pouяяissent le monde depuis bien tяop longtemps pouя êtяe toléяés ne seяait-ce qu'un instant de plus ! »

« - Suffit, » répondit le Professeur en levant calmement la main. « Je te l'ai moi-même demandé, alors je ne te punirais pas. Mais sois consciente que si j'entends de nouveau de telles stupidités, tu écoperas d'une punition à la hauteur de leur médiocrité. » Cette remontrance à peine cachée fit aussitôt rougir Irina d'un mélange de gêne et de colère.

« - Que voulez-vous diяe ? »

« - Eh bien, énumérons... tu considères les Purs comme des êtres inférieurs, ce qui te fait établir une hiérarchisation raciale. Donc tu fais acte de racisme. Ais-je besoin de t'expliquer en quoi cela est néfaste ? » En face de lui, Irina était soudainement devenue d'une pâleur de mort.

» Ensuite, tu prononces un jugement de valeur en prétendant que les croyances Pures sont inférieures. Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, mais tu seras à l'avenir priée de faire preuve d'humilité et de prudence argumentative. Tu ne disposes pas encore d'une connaissance poussée et objective desdites croyances Pures. Donc, la décence et la Raison t'imposent d'en parler avec la plus extrême prudence tant que tu n'auras pas résolu ces défauts. Ce que tu ne fais pas, euphémisme.

» Troisièmement, tu insultes les Purs de divers noms peu reluisants. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne manière de t'exprimer, que ce soit pour réfléchir objectivement ou discuter avec autrui, dans une simple conversation ou plus encore durant un débat. Cela n'a pour effet qu'obscurcir les pensées de tout le monde, choquer, forcer les esprits à un repli sur des positions catégoriques qui neutraliseront tout esprit de réflexion, et cela même chez les gens qui pourraient partager ton opinion. Autrement dit, ce n'est absolument pas constructif pour qui que ce soit, et certainement pas pour toi.

» Ce n'était là qu'une analyse minime du discours déplorable que tu as tenu. Et je suppose que le résultat aurait été tout aussi désastreux si j'avais demandé à Linra de faire de même. C'est pour cela que vous allez devoir apprendre à développer un puissant esprit critique. Apprendre à repérer les erreurs de raisonnement pour ne pas en faire vous-même et aider vos adversaires à les éviter ne peut qu'être constructif pour tout le monde ! »

« - Mais, Pяofesseuя ! Je compяrends ce que vous voulez diяe, mais les Puяs n'en auяont яien à faiяe que mes pяopos à leuя sujet aient la moindяe tяace de véяité ! »

« - Raison de plus pour apprendre. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rester à moisir au même niveau de médiocrité que les fanatiques religieux que tu as déjà rencontrés ? »

Cela cloua le bec à Irina, qui fit montre d'un intérêt particulièrement vif lors de la suite du cours.

...

 _Après-midi du cinquième jour, première semaine. Duels de ruse._

Pour ce nouveau cours, le Professeur emmena ses étudiantes à l'extérieur, entre son jardin et l'orée du bois proche.

« - Cet après-midi, votre entrainement consistera en des duels... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard hargneux d'Irina. Enfin un peu d'exercice ! Voilà qui lui manquait ! « ...Ces duels auront l'obligation d'être axés sur la ruse. Interdiction de frapper juste pour le plaisir de frapper, sinon vous saurez qui ici cogne le plus fort. » Cela calma aussitôt certaines ardeurs.

» Par duels axés sur la ruse, je veux dire que tout sera permis. Absolument tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour de potentielles blessures, mêmes graves, je pourrais les soigner sans aucune difficulté. Vous ferez autant de manches que nécessaire pour que l'entrainement dure jusqu'à votre séance de sport. Vous échouez lorsque vous perdez votre baguette ou que vous dites clairement que vous abandonnez. Oh, et celle qui obtiendra le plus de victoires verra ses actuelles punitions de sommeil annulées. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Irina retrouve son sourire sadique, au grand détriment de Linra qui pâlit soudain.

De son côté, le Professeur se retint lui-même d'afficher un grand sourire vicieux. À aucun moment il n'avait précisé ne pas faire partie des duels...

Le soir venu, deux formes grossièrement humanoïdes couvertes de bosses et autres traces de pichenettes furent forcées de faire quelques tours de maison supplémentaires, le score final étant de l'infini à zéro dans le match Professeur VS élèves sur la défensive.

...

 _Soir du cinquième jour, première semaine._

Allongée sur le désagréable drap lui tenant lieu de lit, Irina tentait tant bien que mal de dormir pendant la toute petite heure que ses punitions lui laissaient en guise de nuit. Malheureusement, comme en une malédiction, alors que le Professeur la laissait tranquille, c'était au tour de sa mémoire de la torturer.

 _Un hurlement retentit soudain. Irina se réveilla en une demi-seconde, l'esprit aux aguets, la baguette serrée d'une poigne de fer et les sorts vicieux aux lèvres, prête à faire chèrement payer leur tentative de tabassage aux mégères de dernière année qui adoraient harceler les plus petites. Se redressant dans son lit en un éclair, elle eut la surprise de voir sa camarade de chambrée se débattre mollement face à la volonté d'une personne toute de noir vêtue. Quoi, qui ? Ce n'était clairement pas une des abruties qui aimaient les embêter, sinon elle ne porterait pas la tenue sacrificielle des Purs..._

Irina ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa en un éclair lorsque ces images du génocide de Durmstrang lui revinrent. La chaleur dans la petite chambre de bois lui paraissait insupportable, tant elle se trouvait en sueur et haletait fortement, à bout de souffle. Mais la fatigue était telle que le sommeil la rattrapa...

 _...La tête de son amie se détacha soudain du reste de son corps. Yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle la vit chuter lentement, très lentement, comme dans un rêve improbable, puis toucher le sol avec un bruit sourd, et y rouler en laissant derrière elle une longue trainée rougeâtre... Sur le lit, le reste du corps tremblait encore, et les ultimes battements du cœur faisaient jaillir du cou des geysers de sang._

« - AAAAAH ! » Le réveil se fit cette fois-ci avec un hurlement paniqué qu'elle eut aussitôt honte d'avoir émis. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'horreur de cette scène l'avait torturée d'innombrables fois avant que les médicomages chargés de l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme ne décident de lui retirer ses souvenirs. Devenue incapable de pleurer suite à la nuit d'horreur vécue lors du massacre, elle ne versa aucune larme, pourtant l'envie n'en fut pas moindre...

Il lui fallu trois jours à ne pas dormir, réveillée par des cauchemars atroces à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de fermer l'œil, pour enfin comprendre que capituler serait bien mieux pour elle que s'entêter dans un passé qui ne pouvait qu'être néfaste. « Pяofesseuя, » lui demanda-t-elle en profitant d'un moment où Linra ne pouvait pas l'entendre, « pouяяais-je avoiя des potions de sommeil sans яêves ? »

« - C'est possible, » se contenta-t-il de répondre en faisant la vaisselle de son inimitable manière, assez lentement pour qu'un escargot se montrer plus rapide que lui.

« - Oh oui, s'il vous plait ! » L'espoir de pouvoir passer de bonnes micro-nuits la saisit et l'emplit de reconnaissance pour son bienfaiteur-tortionnaire !

« - ...Tu as le droit d'en prendre. Démerdes-toi juste pour les préparer toi-même. » La joie de la jeune fille disparut encore plus vite qu'elle était apparue.

« - Les... les pяépaяer moi-même ?! Mais ! Enfin, Pяofesseuя ! C'est une potion du niveau des facultés ! Je n'ai pas du tout les capacités pour y arriver ! »

« - Quel dommage ! Je crois que tu continueras à passer des nuits blanches... » Et il savait en plus ! Ce qui ne fit que plus encore mettre son élève en colère, avant qu'il ne cloue son cercueil d'une dernière phrase. « ...De toute façon, il n'y a pas ici les ingrédients requis. » Cela découragea aussitôt Irina.

« - Mais... mais je... »

« - Eh bien tu quoi ? Démerdes-toi, tout simplement. Trouve un autre moyen. » Le message codé ne fut pas difficile à comprendre.

Aux heures des nuits et siestes suivantes, Irina résolut d'explorer l'intégralité des milliers de volumes que contenaient les bibliothèques du Professeur. Il lui fallu de très nombreux efforts, alimentée par les potions de non-sommeil qu'il lui donnait de force chaque soir où elle subissait ses punitions, et sans cesse plus assommée par l'épuisement la gagnant, pour enfin trouver quelque chose d'intéressant...

 _"Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Les Arts de l'esprit ? Occlumancie ? Légilimancie ? Ça m'a l'air très intéressant tout ça..."_

Et elle passa d'innombrables heures à étudier sur son peu de temps libre le remède à son traumatisme.

...

 _Matin du sixième jour, première semaine. Cours de rééducation exemplaire._

« - Aujourd'hui, » dit le Professeur sur son habituel ton mélangeant indiscutable autorité et ennui manifeste, « nous allons accueillir quelqu'un qui vous dispensera les cours d'Exemplarité. » Cette annonce étonna grandement les filles. Depuis les quelques jours que datait leur arrivée, elles s'étaient convaincues que les prochains mois seraient d'une triple solitude absolue.

« - Qui cela, Pяofesseuя ? » questionna Irina, curieuse de pouvoir déterminer s'il faudrait se protéger de cette personne.

« - Mon épouse. » L'étonnement des filles grandit d'un palier à l'entente de cette annonce. Lui, marié ? Voilà qui était surprenant. Un être si froid, capable d'aimer ? Jusqu'à présent, l'hypothèse selon laquelle le jeune Léo était issu d'un viol ou d'une génération spontanée leur paraissait la plus probable... Toutes deux rationnalisèrent en se disant que ç'avait dû être un mariage arrangé par leurs familles. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Une toute petite voix osa interrompre le silence ayant suivit l'annonce professorale. « Et que nous apprendra-t-elle, Professeur ? » demanda Linra.

« - À devenir exemplaires. »

« - Mais encore ? » Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'achever la discussion sur l'un de ses habituels silences assourdissants. Aucune de ses élèves n'osa le rompre, trop pichenettement intimidées.

Au moment exact où l'horloge sonna sept heures, un léger toquement se fit entendre contre la porte d'entrée. Le Professeur s'occupait à faire la vaisselle, à la main comme à son habitude, alors que ses élèves avaient commencé à réunir les ouvrages désignés nécessaires à leur cours. Tous portaient sur la bienséance, les différentes formes d'étiquette appliquées selon les cultures et les époques, la politesse... " _Voilà qui s'annonce insuppoяtablement chiant_ ," ne put s'empêcher de penser Irina en déposant sur la table un énorme pavé presque aussi lourd qu'elle, lorsque la nouvelle arrivante signala sa venue.

« - Irina. Ouvre la porte, » ordonna le professeur en continuant à astiquer ses couverts, semblant fasciné par leur brillance.

« - Oui Pяofesseuя, » répondit-elle aussitôt pour ne pas subir une des tant redoutées pichenettes aux fesses, et se leva pour... aussitôt faire tomber sa chaise. Son postérieur était resté collé ! Et son mouvement avait tout fait tomber ! Une sourde angoisse la prit en imaginant le nombre d'heures de sommeil que cette maladresse allait lui coûter, et elle se dépêcha de se relever tant bien que mal pour sortir sa baguette et ouvrir par magie. Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! ne cessa-t-elle de s'auto-flageller, pensant déjà aux innombrables tours de maison qu'elle devrait faire pour payer son erreur. Elle aurait pourtant dû deviner qu'il lui tendrait un piège ! Un sort de déverrouillage fut vite jeté, et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser paraître un flot de lumière. Que ? Le soleil se levait pourtant à l'opposée de l'entrée ...?

Une véritable étoile entra, émettant une telle lumière que les filles durent se protéger les yeux. Une voix cristalline retentit alors dans leur esprit, les saluant et invitant à ne pas avoir peur. Une confiance absolue leur sembla alors naitre en leur cœur, une confiance telle qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire béatement...

...le rêve cessa soudain lorsqu'elles remarquèrent qu'une lame se trouvait contre leur gorge. « Une heure de sommeil en moins, » asséna le Professeur, qui les menaçait. « Vous auriez dû vous douter qu'il y aurait un piège. Toi particulièrement Irina. Ne jamais perdre de vue la possibilité qu'un piège ne soit en fait qu'une distraction pour te faire tomber dans plus retors. » Ces mots emplirent de honte la jeune fille, qui voulut rougir et se cacher jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue de la Terre. Mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle en fut incapable. Son esprit était trop empli de félicité, une soudaine et inexplicable confiance en le monde l'emplissant...

« - Bonjour jeunes filles, » salua alors une voix enchanteresse qui leur donna l'impression de jouir. Linra poussa un petit cri de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de porter les mains à son entrejambe. Irina n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce comportement étrange, trop occupée à se régaler des pensées joyeuses l'emplissant de tous côtés. C'était si bon ! Et si rare depuis de trop nombreux mois...

...Tout le plaisir retomba soudain comme il était arrivé. Le second soleil disparut sans prévenir, et la sensation de béatitude s'effondra avec fracas, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un masque froid sur le visage de la nouvelle venue. Assise à table, au quatrième côté, elle restait d'une parfaite immobilité, regardant les filles comme si elles étaient des cloportes. « Bonjour, » dit-elle sur un ton polaire qui glaça le cœur de ses victimes.

« - Bon... bonjouя... » murmura Irina d'une toute petite voix, intimidée. Linra n'osa rien dire, soudain à moitié dissimulée sous la table, toute pale.

BAM ! Une main jaillit comme l'éclair et baffa la petite nymphe si fort qu'elle en tomba au sol ! Et Irina ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas subir le même sort lorsque l'arme fut sur le retour. Une pichenette de magie venue d'un pot de fleurs lui heurta les fesses sans détour. « Linяa ! » s'exclama-elle en faisant fi de sa propre douleur, se levant pour aller aider sa camarade restée effondrée au sol, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotant le visage enfoui dans ses bras, les fesses relevées en signe de soumission, en attente d'une poigne violente. Irina voulut la prendre dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Mais une lumière passa sur le bord de son regard, et la précéda en enveloppant la petite traumatisée de ses bras.

L'étoile était revenue, luisante d'une aura de bonté infinie, un merveilleux sourire transfigurant ses lèvres en une vision de paradis, promesse de bonheur éternel. Elle se mit tout doucement à genoux sur le côté de Linra, et d'une douce main la releva pour enfouir son frêle visage tout contre elle, laissant les larmes s'épancher sur sa poitrine maternelle. Se relevant en silence pour englober la scène, bouche grande ouverte, Irina eut l'impression d'admirer un tableau d'une incroyable émotion... qu'elle pouvait être belle !

Après quelques instants, Linra fut rassise à sa place, les yeux rouges et le nez reniflant, tête basse et bras serrés contre sa maigreur, mains tenant les bords de sa chaise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais elle ne pleurait plus. Pour qui l'aurait regardée à cet instant, les étoiles luisant dans ses yeux seraient venues enchanter sa journée, ravissant de voir la joie habiter ce petit corps. « Bonjour madame, » finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes à se concentrer pour ne pas bégayer.

« - Bonjouя madame, » ajouta Irina en se souvenant de son impromptue pichenette aux fesses. « Enchantée de vous яencontяer, » ajouta-t-elle pour tenter de compenser sa précédente hésitation.

« - Moi de même. Je constate que vous ne semblez pas avoir lu les ouvrages sur la politesse, » dit-elle en pointant les livres incriminés, sur un ton froid qui leur contracta le coeur. Le glaçon était de retour visiblement.

« - Pas... pas encoяe, » avoua Irina en rougissant de honte. Linra n'osa rien dire.

« - Eh bien ! Il va falloir arrêter de passer votre temps à dormir, jeunes filles ! Pour notre cours de la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous soyez en mesure de parfaitement me réciter l'intégralité de ces ouvrages. Sinon, je serais obligée de sévir ! » Les filles ouvrirent toutes deux grand la bouche, à la fois éberluées qu'on leur impose de retenir par cœur des milliers de pages en si peu de temps sans que ce ne soit une plaisanterie, et en même temps stupéfaites à l'idée que cette beauté d'une maternité absolue soit capable d'infliger la moindre punition.

Beauté était un faible mot. Il faudrait en inventer un nouveau, inaccessible au langage humain, pour pouvoir décrire la perfection qui se tenait dans la vulgaire maison de bois du Professeur. Blonde d'une clarté luminescente, aux cheveux si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol, légèrement ondulés, semblants faits d'or... sa peau était absolument parfaite, sans la moindre imperfection. Pas un pli, aucun grain de beauté, pas la moindre tache de naissance, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre... uniquement son aura de magie qui luisait faiblement, semblant prête à jaillir à la demande pour magnifier le monde. Son visage, bien que présentement neutre pour signifier son autorité, respirait la gentillesse comme l'on n'imaginerait pas la réalité capable de faire naitre telle expression de ce sentiment.

Elle se trouvait assise sur sa chaise avec une telle majesté que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était là sa posture naturelle. Ses formes elles aussi étaient d'une féminité que l'esprit aurait du mal à imaginer. Une sveltitude assortie à la perfection à sa grande taille, des seins d'une générosité exceptionnelle tranchant glorieusement avec sa finesse, et d'un maintien somptueux à en faire pâlir d'envie toutes les femmes. Linra passa un long moment à les admirer, ne pouvant cacher son envie de devenir aussi belle une fois adulte. Les vêtements, de pure soie blanche, consistaient en une simple chemise au décolleté tétonnant et taillée pour épouser la forme de la poitrine aussi parfaitement que possible, par-dessus laquelle venait une veste militaire couverte de poches, boutons, et divers gallons. Plus d'une dizaine de décorations recouvrait un côté du décolleté, tandis qu'un écusson représentant un arbre recouvrait l'autre. Venait ensuite un pantalon moulant, puis des bottes de marche en cuir ciré couvrant les tibias pour donner une allure martiale. Une longue cape de dissimulation, semblant changer de couleur en ondoyant, tombait dans son dos. Il n'y avait nulle part la moindre imperfection. Tout semblait sorti d'un rêve.

La séance d'admiration prit soudain fin lorsque le Professeur tonna : « Linra, Irina, une heure de sommeil en moins en punition. Quand on vous parle, répondez ! » Et il les sortit de leurs songes en leur donnant un puissant coup de spatule sur la tête, faisant aussitôt jaillir des larmes de douleur.

« - Oui Professeur ! » s'exclamèrent-elle en sentant naitre ce réflexe de survie auto-discipliné. Ce ne fut qu'après un moment qu'elles purent arrêter de frotter leur future bosse.

« - Madame ? » demanda finalement Linra en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. « Comment devons-nous vous nommer, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« - Ça ne l'est pas, rassures-toi, » sourit-elle. Et l'amour pour cette maternité magnifiée revint aussitôt dans l'esprit de Linra et Irina. « Je me prénomme _fille d'étoile_ , mais vous pouvez m'appeler "la Professeure", ou _Maman_ si vous le souhaitez, j'en serais heureuse. Et me tutoyer. » Cette annonce empli le cœur des filles d'une joie fulgurante. Maman ! Ce serait si merveilleux de pouvoir en retrouver une ! Elles n'avaient rien pour leur faire ressentir de l'affection pour cette femme, et pourtant... pourtant leur cœur en était empli. Incontrôlablement.

« - Très bien, ma... maman. Comme v... tu voudras, » dirent-elles d'une même voix, souriant sans pouvoir se retenir.

« - Vous... tu es une elfe diurne ? » questionna Linra, qui le soupçonnait en voyant dépasser des cheveux de petites oreilles en pointe.

« - En effet. L'une des dernières... » le ton triste avec lequel elle prononça ces mots donna envie aux filles de la serrer dans leurs bras pour la consoler. Elles ne se retinrent que de peu, pour ne pas se faire réprimander pour ce manque de réserve.

Les elfes diurnes étaient un peuple cousin des elfes de maison -les nocturnes-, qui se caractérisaient par une longévité exceptionnelle provoquée par leur magie en réaction à un âge de grossesse des femmes rendu toujours plus tardif par une séculaire traque par les Purs. Ceux-ci avaient mené ce peuple au bord de l'extinction... les survivants devaient être moins qu'une poignée. Pouvoir être enseigné par l'une d'entre elles était une chance inouïe ! Les légendes les disaient l'un des plus anciens peuples magiques, et leur savoir devait sans nul doute être à la hauteur !

Poussée par la curiosité, Irina ajouta : « Vous... tu es la mèяe de Léonaяd ? Je veux diяe, celui qui est à Poudlaяd avec nous ? »

« - Non. »

« - Mais tu es la femme de... » elle désigna le Professeur, toujours occupé à laver à la main le même verre depuis bientôt une demi-heure. L'idée qu'il tente de le transformer en lame pour les agresser jaillit un instant dans l'esprit d'Irina, qui s'engloba d'un discret sort de bouclier, et fit de même avec Linra avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation.

« - Oui, je suis son épouse, depuis maintenant plusieures décennies. Mais pas la mère du gamin, » acheva-t-elle d'un ton froid ne souffrant aucune réplique. Les filles n'ajoutèrent rien, rougissant sous le coup de la honte. Quelles maladroites ! Cette question semblait ne pas du tout lui faire plaisir !

« - Grumble ! Assez de blabla, » maugréa le Professeur en se rasseyant à table. Irina ne dut qu'à son bouclier de ne pas avoir sa main transpercée par le verre qu'il avait passé tant de temps à _nettoyaffuter_. Il ne lui retira pas d'heure de sommeil, mais ne se montra pas du tout satisfait de voir qu'elle avait anticipé son piège, ce qui fit craindre bien plus retors à la paranoïa de la jeune fille. Puis, regardant sa femme, « Tu vas leur enseigner ce qui est prévu. » Son ton était affectueusement dictatorial. Mais comment donc faisait-il pour ne pas être sous le charme d'une telle beauté ? se demandèrent les filles. Elles n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de se serrer dans ses bras pour entrer sous sa maternelle protection... et lui ! Il continuait à être un parfait grognon. Le proverbe "tel père, tel fils" avait trouvé ici son parfait exemple. Sans plus leur prêter aucune attention, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et attira à lui un livre.

« - Commençons notre cours, jeunes filles, » ordonna Maman. « Celui-ci consistera en votre apprentissage de tout ce qui concerne l'Exemplarité, la Complémentarité, la Vélanité, l'Ensainteté, les arts du sexe, la maternité, la politesse, l'étiquette, et encore bien d'autres choses, tant théoriques que pratiques. Commençons par les définitions de ces termes, vous devrez les connaitre par coeur. Notez. » Toutes deux se hâtèrent de prendre leurs cahiers et crayons, regrettant l'heure de sommeil qui leur fut aussitôt retirée pour ne pas avoir été prêtes. Puis Maman se mit à réciter.

« - L'Exemplarité est le nom donné à la morale minimale définie par les lois de sang. C'est l'application de la Raison au domaine du comportement et de la morale, conjointement au concept de l'Avenirisme jadis défini par notre regretté Père Créateur. » Sa voix défaillit un court instant en prononçant ce nom, presque imperceptiblement, mais elle se reprit rapidement. « L'exemplarité consiste en des règles de base : il est parfaitement possible et envisageable que chaque peuple y ajoute des suppléments adaptés à lui, ou rende certaines règles plus sévères. Tout ce qui compte est de toujours respecter les différentes règles de base de l'Exemplarité, de ne pas les négliger, et de ne jamais aller à leur encontre. Nous verrons dans de prochains cours chacune de ces règles, et vous apprendrez les arguments et raisons de leur application. »

» Vient ensuite la Complémentarité. Il s'agit du respect du fait que notre espèce, l'Humanité, soit bisexuée en deux sexes complémentaires, et en l'encouragement du respect et de l'amplification de cette dualité complémentaire, d'où le nom du concept. Cela nous vient directement de la morale du peuple des Vélanes, et a été adopté par tous les autres peuples magiques, hormis sorciers et Purs, durant l'âge d'or du Créateur.

» La Vélanité est là encore un concept provenant des Vélanes. Ce mot a deux sens. Il est synonyme d'Humanité lorsque l'on désigne les Vélanes, et il s'agit aussi du concept de "féminité exemplaire", lorsque la femme réussit à parfaitement réaliser les règles de l'Exemplarité. C'est cette seconde définition qui nous intéressera. On appelle une "vélanée" une femme en situation de Vélanité.

» L'Ensainteté peut être définie comme le stade supérieur de la Vélanité, à laquelle l'on aurait ajouté -en plus d'une parfaite réussite dans le respect des règles de l'Exemplarité- une seconde exemplarité propre à la fécondité des femmes, à leur grossesse et à la maternité. C'est là encore un concept issu de la culture Vélane. Chez ce peuple, il s'agit du plus haut degré de mérite possible et imaginable que puisse atteindre une femme. Je ne vous cacherais pas que c'est très difficile. Même chez les Vélanes, c'est si rare que cela relève de la légende, alors même qu'elles y ont de grandes facilités du fait de leur magie qui les y prédestine en quelque sorte. La dernière Ensainte recensée nous vient de la fin de l'âge d'or, et aucune n'est connue qui n'ait pas été une Vélane, hormis moi. » Elle dit cela sur un ton si doux qu'il fut impossible à Linra et Irina d'y distinguer la moindre trace de fierté ou de vantardise. C'était uniquement un constat. En lui jetant un regard, il ne leur fut pas difficile d'ajouter à leurs pensées qu'en effet, le factuel était indéniable.

» Les "arts du sexe" consistent en le savoir et la maîtrise des actes exemplaires relatifs à la sexualité. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons la possibilité physique de faire nombre de choses en relation plus ou moins directe avec nos organes sexuels, mâles comme femelles, avec pour seule limite notre imagination. Mais la plupart de ces choses sont d'une absurdité totale, voire d'une abjecte criminalité. Les "arts du sexe" sont la liste des actes autorisés par l'exemplarité, et l'explication de pourquoi seuls ceux-là le sont.

» Tant que j'y suis, notez ce conseil. » Les stylos s'apprêtèrent aussitôt. « Quel que soit l'ordre que vous donnez, la règle que vous édictez ou respectez, veillez à toujours clairement comprendre et expliquer sa raison d'être, et soyez aussi concises que possible. Sinon, vous aurez nombre de récalcitrants à _mater_ et _rééduquer_ parce qu'ils ne vous auront pas comprises, ce qui est toujours une désagréable perte de temps. » Traduction, elles avaient intérêt à faire preuve d'un apprentissage _efficace_...

» La politesse que nous étudierons consistera principalement en la compréhension poussée et argumentée de pourquoi cela est nécessaire, et en l'apprentissage des différentes formules et autres gestes en pratique chez les divers peuples. L'étiquette consistera en les suppléments culturels et rituels, secondaires mais à la connaissance fortement conseillée, que vous pourriez éventuellement avoir à pratiquer dans l'avenir.

» Je vous apprendrais aussi à prendre soin de votre corps en tant que femmes. Vous entrez dans l'adolescence, et avez probablement déjà eut vos premières règles, je suppose ? » Seules des réponses timides lui répondirent, gênées à l'idée que le Professeur -occupé à lire non loin- puisse avoir entendu.

» Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte, au contraire ! Ce n'est ni sale, ni une malédiction, ni je ne sais quelle autre absurdité. C'est la preuve que vous êtes fécondes. C'est là une grande fierté pour les femmes, malgré la douleur que certaines d'entres nous ressentent. Il vous sera nécessaire de le comprendre si vous voulez devenir de fières femmes ! » Ce sermon fit de plus belle rougir les filles. « Je vous apprendrai aussi diverses recettes de potions usant du sang de vos règles, ou des potions antidouleur, de contraception, de fécondité... et bien d'autres encore. »

« - Pas moi... » souffla Irina d'une petite voix, en oubliant soudain son habituelle témérité. Maman et Linra la regardèrent, et elle jugea utile d'expliquer. « Mon utéяus, mes ovaiяes et mes seins m'ont été amputés paя des Puяs. Je suis devenue définitivement stéяile. Dans l'incapacité d'êtяe exemplaiяe, si tout cela est nécessaiяe. »

« - Ça l'est, » confirma tendrement Maman. « Mais ce n'est pas grave que tu ne les ais plus. Il n'y a qu'à les faire repousser. » Irina redressa la tête si vite que ses vertèbres en craquèrent.

« - Les... les faiяe яepousser ? Comment ? »

« - Avec un mélange de potions et d'enchantements médicaux de haut niveau, difficiles à mettre en œuvre, mais que je t'apprendrais si tu le souhaites. Sois prévenue que ce sera un travail à la fois long et douloureux. Il te faudra de nombreux mois de douleurs bien pires que tes règles avant d'être de nouveau pleinement femme. Un utérus qui repousse, ce n'est pas rien, crois-moi... » en disant cela, elle eut le réflexe de grimacer tout en posant sa propre main sur son ventre, indiquant sans le dire qu'elle-même avait été torturée par des religieux Purs. Linra comme Irina eurent envie de la serrer dans leurs bras, tant elle leur paru adorable, et se retinrent non sans mal.

» Mais revenons à notre présente affaire. Vous apprendrez aussi de nombreux points de l'anatomie de votre corps, afin de ne pas être ignorantes comme la plupart des femmes. Votre vagin ne devra avoir aucun secret pour vous ! Vous allez devoir apprendre à en être fières. Vous êtes des femmes ! Vous pouvez en être fières, m'entendez-vous ! Répétez ! »

« - Je suis fière d'être une femme ! » crièrent bien haut Linra et Irina. Au vu de leur passé, elles n'en pensaient pas grand-chose, mais mieux valait ne pas risquer de perdre une heure de sommeil...

« - Une heure de sommeil en moins à chacune pour ce mensonge ! » tonna Maman, douchant aussitôt les espoirs de ses apprenties. Elle aussi lisait dans leurs pensées ! « En effet, » confirma-t-elle. Puis, d'une voix plus douce, « Vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que vous venez de dire. Il y a de quoi avoir honte ! Et de quoi détester les gens indignes qui vous ont rendues ainsi ! Il va falloir fournir de sérieux efforts pour vous _rééduquer_ ! »

« - Oui Maman ! » répondirent les filles sans tarder.

« - Mieux. Pour achever la présentation et la définition de tout ce que nous aurons à voir ensemble, je vous enseignerai aussi comment améliorer votre corps par la magie. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne me suis pas moi-même contentée de ce que m'a offert la nature, j'ai amplifiée ma féminité pour la rendre plus exemplaire. C'est quelque chose que vous apprendrez, et que je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de mettre en application pour vous-mêmes. » Disant cela, elle pointa du doigt successivement ses seins, ses longs cheveux, et sa peau littéralement reluisante. Tous améliorés par des magies qu'elle énuméra. Et nul doute qu'il y avait nombre d'autres détails encore...

« - Avant que nous ne passions au premier cours, avez-vous des questions ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui ! Comment devient-on vélanée ? Je veux dire, précisément ? » questionna Linra, subjuguée par la merveille assise en face d'elle et incapable de dissimuler son intérêt. Son regard ne cessait de se balader sur le moindre recoin du corps de Maman. Tout, absolument tout y était parfait ! Du physique d'une parfaite féminité jusqu'aux expressions révélant une bonté absolue, une gentillesse à toute épreuve... elle voulait y ressembler ! Devenir une si pleine et entière femme emplissait son cœur brisé d'une admiration et d'une envie invincibles !

Maman sourit gentiment en la regardant, devinant sans peine ses pensées et les approuvant, et lui expliqua. « Être vélanée, c'est faire des efforts constants pour maintenir à un niveau optimal de féminité et d'exemplarité notre apparence physique et notre comportement. Vous pouvez considérer cela comme une "récompense sociale", une réputation qui vous fera être admirée d'autrui pour vos mérites, une certification de vos efforts.Toutes les femmes sans exception sont capables d'atteindre ce grade, car le plus important dans l'Exemplarité, ce n'est pas de la réussir, c'est de faire de constants efforts pour y parvenir. Il faut simplement s'en donner les moyens. C'est pour cela que la Vélanité est potentiellement accessible à toutes les femmes, sans aucune exception. Quelqu'un qui nait naturellement magnifique et au comportement pour lequel l'Exemplarité est facile à atteindre aura moins de mérite que quelqu'un qui nait laid, au caractère inadapté à l'Exemplarité, mais qui fait de son mieux pour y parvenir, et ce même en cas d'échec constant. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu des gens dire que le physique est négligeable tant que le mental est bon. C'est absurde. Dans les faits, les deux sont un même ensemble sans cesse relié en une multitude de points. Aucun ne doit être négligé, pour tous deux il faut tendre vers l'optimal. »

» D'autres questions ? » Les filles firent non de la tête, ayant trop envie de suivre ces cours si désirables sans plus tarder. « Fort bien ! Alors commençons ! Déshabillez-vous totalement. »

« - Paяdon ?! » s'étouffa aussitôt Irina.

« - J'ai dit : toutes nues ! Allez ! Pas non plus de culotte ! »

« - Mais... mais ! » Toute rouge, elle montra du doigt le Professeur, lisant non loin de là.

« - Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est plus amoureux de ses livres que de moi, alors des fillettes ne risquent pas de l'intéresser. Et si je vous demande ça, c'est pour vous forcer à vaincre votre honte de votre corps ! Vous êtes des femmes ! Soyez en fières ! Répétez ! »

« - Nous sommes fières d'être des femmes ! »

« - Plus fort ! »

« - NOUS SOMMES FIÈRES D'ÊTRE DES FEMMES ! » Et cette fois-ci, les mots jaillirent avec une envie palpable dans les deux petites voix.

...

 _Après-midi du sixième jour, première semaine. Cours de propa... d'Histoire._

« - Pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un résumé de tout ce que nous allons voir ensemble, à savoir la vérité sur tout ce qu'il s'est réellement produit durant l'age d'or du Père Créateur. Lors des prochains cours, nous approfondirons nombre de sujets. Notez, et soyez admiratives de ce passé que les Purs nous ont arraché ! »

 _Leonard premier du nom, plus connu à notre époque sous son surnom de Père Créateur, était un Elfe diurne né à une date inconnue, très probablement située avant l'an 950 G. Paysan bien éduqué issu d'une famille ayant eu la chance de bénéficier d'une terre fertile et de la possibilité d'offrir à ses enfants une éducation poussée, il prenait soin avec son épouse et leurs enfants d'une petite terre, sans se mêler des affaires du monde, jusqu'au jour où une invasion Pure provoqua le massacre de tout son village et de sa famille, épreuve dont il fut le seul rescapé. Cela lui fit prêter serment magique de vengeance éternelle envers les Purs et leurs divinités les Parents, avec pour conséquence les évènements que vous connaissez._

Le Professeur s'interrompit dans son récit pour laisser le temps à ses élèves d'ingérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis après quelques instants, leur demanda : « Que remarquez-vous déjà d'étonnant dans ce début du récit ? »

« - Euh... le fait qu'il ait été paysan ? » proposa Linra. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé !

« - Qu'il ait eu dяoit à une éducation de qualité aloяs que sa famille était paysanne ? » ajouta Irina.

« - Bien. En effet, ce sont là deux éléments importants permettant d'expliquer à la fois sa culture, son goût pour les connaissances, et son caractère correspondant peu aux standards de noblesse de l'époque. Si vous voulez pouvoir pleinement comprendre à quel point son épopée est unique dans l'Histoire, veillez à bien prêter attention aux détails. Continuons ! »

Toutes deux écoutèrent avec passion, sentant à leur tour, à la suite d'innombrables personnes, naitre une immense admiration pour cet homme...

...

 _Soir du sixième jour, première semaine._

La nuit avait commencé depuis déjà de longues heures, et pourtant, dans sa chambre, Linra se trouvait dans l'incapacité de dormir, trop occupée à se caresser le clitoris tout en tentant de ne pas le faire. Une volonté sans succès. À sa grande honte, elle s'épancha pour la troisième fois d'un ample jet de cyprine qui alla heurter le mur en face d'elle. Et c'est en pleurs qu'elle recommença aussitôt à se triturer les lèvres. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir ses pilules calmantes ! Si seulement ! Mais la honte de les demander au Professeur était bien trop forte ! Alors même que, elle n'en doutait pas, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à les lui procurer.

Après un temps qui lui paru une éternité mêlant jouissance soulageante et honte déprimante, elle prêta soudain attention à une ombre dans un recoin de la pièce... et sursauta jusqu'au plafond en refermant les jambes d'un coup sec ! « Mada... Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que v... tu fais ici ?! Tu m'as vue ?! » Oui, évidemment que oui. La honte submergea aussitôt la petite nymphe, qui s'effondra au sol en pleurs. Elle allait se faire chasser, c'était certain ! Ne plus pouvoir assister aux merveilleux cours du Professeur et de son épouse ! Ne pas pouvoir apprendre comment devenir une si parfaite femme qu'elle !

La Professeure s'avança tranquillement vers elle, en silence, le parquet habituellement grinçant ne faisant pas le moindre bruit sous ses pas. Elle était vêtue d'une humble robe de nuit en soie blanche. " _Magnifique_ ", pensa Linra en la voyant à travers ses larmes. " _Ça lui va à la perfection_."

« - Que faisais-tu, Linra ? » lui demanda la voix enchanteresse de son enseignante, un joli petit sourire sur les lèvres, le reste de son visage tout aussi bienveillant.

« - Euh, je... je... » les larmes redoublèrent de force, et quelques mots furent difficilement prononcés entre les cris de détresse. « Pardon ! Je... je sais que c'est mal ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis impure, je... » une claque soudaine retentit dans le silence de la nuit, la stupéfiant tant que ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent nets, remplacés par un regard ahuri.

« - Répète après moi, Linra : je suis fière d'être une femme ! »

« - Je... je suis fière d'être une femme. » Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était une telle malédiction !

Une autre claque retentit. « Encore. Avec conviction cette fois-ci ! » La main prête à sévir se tenait dressée comme une menace, mais n'était pas autant à craindre qu'une simple remontrance. De la part de Maman, de cette femme qu'elle admirait déjà tant, se voir adresser un ton déçu lui semblait pire que tout ! Et pourtant, contre toute attente, seule de la douceur se faisait ressentir par delà les mots...

« - J-je suis fière d'être une f-femme ! »

« - Mieux. Encore ! Crie-le, hurle-le ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton amie et mon mari, j'ai dressé un sort de silence. »

« - Je... Je suis... JE VEUX ÊTRE FIÈRE D'ÊTRE UNE FEMME ! » se lâcha-t-elle enfin ! Avant de sombrer dans une nouvelle crise de pleurs. Ce cri était venu du plus profond de son cœur, et pourtant ! Elle en était si loin ! Quelques humides minutes passèrent ainsi, salées par les larmes s'écoulant sans cesse. Il y avait quelques mouvements alentour, preuve que Maman était toujours là, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop honteuse pour oser la contempler.

« - Linra. Regarde-moi, » ordonna soudain son idole. Elle n'hésita pas. Demandé si gentiment, comment aurait-elle pu dire non ? Maman était si belle dans sa robe de... toute nue ?!

Plus encore stupéfaite qu'auparavant, Linra regarda son enseignante, debout face à elle dans le plus simple appareil, sa robe de nuit tombée à ses pieds. « Linra, as-tu lu le chapitre sur les actes sexuels autorisés, dans le livre sur l'Exemplarité ? » Non. Elle n'avait pas osé, de peur de se voir confirmer qu'elle était anormale, avec sa libido démesurée. Toute sa vie durant, on lui avait apprit que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de ressentir du plaisir sexuel autrement qu'en étant les objets de leur mari.

« - Alors nous allons l'étudier ensemble, » dit Maman. Et elle fit apparaitre une couverture pour s'asseoir à même le sol, appuyant le dos contre le mur, et écarta généreusement les jambes.

« - Mais ?! Que ! Que faites-vous ?! » s'horrifia Linra, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« - Prends ton manuel d'Exemplarité, et lis-moi le passage sur la sexualité féminine. » Bien que demandé avec une gentillesse absolue, ça n'en était pas moins un ordre. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais voulant tout faire pour ne pas être chassée, Linra se dépêcha d'aller le chercher, et se fit violence pour l'ouvrir à la page demandée.

« - _Première règle de la sexualité féminine : l'hygiène. Toujours bien se laver le corps intégralement, particulièrement les mains, et veiller à faire de même avec tout ce que l'on utilise_. »

« - En effet, c'est très important. Tu connais les sorts d'hygiène ? » Linra baissa la tête en rougissant de son ignorance. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé ! « Allons, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occupe pour ce soir... » plusieurs petits rayons de lumière sortirent des mains de Maman pour les englober toutes les deux. Aussitôt, la petite Nymphe se sentit merveilleusement propre et fraiche, comme étant soudain entrée en un cocon d'un indescriptible confort.

...Mais les ténèbres de son esprit étaient bien trop sombres pour être si facilement vaincues, et la dépression revint au galop, ne s'atténuant qu'à peine avec la voix de la Professeure. « Je te donnerai la référence d'un ouvrage où tu pourras apprendre toute cela. Prendre une douche est agréable, mais comme tu as pu le ressentir, c'est sans commune mesure avec de la magie. Allons, lis la suite maintenant. »

« - _Seconde règle de la sexualité féminine : nous avons le droit de jouir autant que_ ...?! » Elle s'interrompit dans sa lecture, trop stupéfaite par ce que son esprit déchiffrait. Il devait y avoir une erreur !

« - Oh, ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de jouir ! » dit tranquillement Maman, en se mettant aussitôt à se caresser avec un érotisme tel qu'il fit même rougir Linra, pourtant femme. « Termine ta phrase, » ordonna la Professeure d'une voix suave, sans cesser son œuvre.

« - _Nous... nous avons le droit de jouir autant que nous le voulons..._ » parvint finalement à dire Linra après un moment à ne pas y croire. Ce fut cet instant que Maman choisit pour à son tour pousser un cri de plaisir.

« - Troisième règle, » ordonna-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle quelques secondes.

« - _Nous... nous autres femmes n'avons pas à avoir honte de ce que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas inférieures, ni supérieures, ni soumises, ni maitresses des hommes. Nous leurs sommes complémentaires. Tout autant qu'eux, nous avons le droit de nous masturber à volonté._ » Cette lecture fut une épreuve pour la petite Nymphe, tant ces quelques mots allaient absolument à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris toute sa vie durant ! Et à côté d'elle, Maman continuait à se caresser sans aucune gêne !

« - Eh bien Linra, » dit-elle, « pourquoi rougis-tu ? Allons, viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi. Je vais t'apprendre... » Incapable de désobéir, son élève prit place aussitôt, sans toutefois oser desserrer les jambes.

« - Quatrième règle, » ordonna la Professeure.

« - _Nous autres femmes n'avons pas une sexualité étrange, sale, maudite ou inférieure. Tout cela n'est qu'absurdité. Nous sommes des femmes et pouvons en être fières ! Notre sexe et notre corps nous donnent des besoins et des possibilités qu'il est parfaitement exemplaire d'assurer et d'explorer. Quiconque dit le contraire n'est absolument pas exemplaire et ne mérite que le mépris de la Raison._ » En même temps que Linra lisait d'une voix comme morte, son cerveau ne parvenait plus à savoir si ce qu'elle vivait était la réalité ou un rêve qui la torturerait au réveil. Alors Maman lui écarta les jambes tout doucement, et prit l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son vagin. Les doigts s'agitèrent aussitôt tous seuls. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour jouir encore une fois, tant était grande son envie.

« - C'est bien Linra. Et maintenant, laisses-moi t'enseigner... » D'un simple geste du doigt, Maman attira entre elles deux une petite valise vite ouverte, révélant tout un attirail de plaisir. « Je vais t'apprendre que les femmes n'ont pas à avoir honte d'être elles-mêmes. Tu risques de ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit... » Vu toute la variété d'instruments _masculinement imitants_ se voyant là, nul doute que cette prédiction allait se vérifier ! Linra n'osa même pas penser la moindre trace de contradiction, trop excitée pour cela, et céda à ses réflexes de Nymphe pour se jeter aussitôt sur la plus grosse imitation de pénis... avant de se retenir.

« - Je ne peux pas... je dois conserver mon hymen intact pour le jour où je me marierai, » souffla-t-elle en sentant aussitôt son cœur rater un battement. Au vu de son impureté, de cette anormalité la caractérisant, nul doute que jamais le moindre homme ne voudrait d'elle comme épouse ! Les larmes lui revinrent aussitôt à cette pensée... même ça lui serait refusé. Même si la généreuse Madame Pomfresh avait accepté de lui donner une potion de réparation pour que son hymen soit reformé après les viols subis, elle n'en était pas moins déjà rendue impure par les épreuves de sa vie. Cette pensée la fit s'effondrer de plus belle.

« - Sais-tu d'où vient cette croyance stupide ? » demanda Maman d'une voix douce, et pourtant d'une autorité sans appel. Tout en disant cela, elle se saisit d'un gode et se l'enfila en entier sans hésiter, commençant aussitôt des va-et-vient à toute allure sans la moindre gêne.

" _Elle semble y prendre un tel plaisir !_ " ne put s'empêcher de penser Linra, en sentant naitre une pointe de jalousie. Un nouveau jet de cyprine le lui confirma, plus ample encore que le précédent. « Je... je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-elle en se rappelant qu'une question lui avait été posée.

« - C'est dû à l'influence des moldus. S'il leur a toujours été facile de constater la maternité d'une femme, car l'enfant sortait de son vagin, cela a en revanche été bien plus difficile d'être sûrs de la paternité d'un homme. Ce qui posait un grand problème. Avant que leur technologie ne leur offre divers moyens de s'en assurer, ils ont dû faire avec le peu à leur disposition, qui ne se résumait qu'à l'abstinence ou les promesses. Ce qui n'est que bien peu de choses. C'est là qu'ils ont décidé de prendre pour preuve la rupture de notre hymen -qui se produit souvent à la première pénétration- comme preuve que nous sommes bien vierges d'hommes, et que l'enfant à naitre est bien le leur. C'est ainsi que les Moldus ont agi durant des millénaires. Car ils n'avaient que cela. C'est compréhensible, mais n'en est pas moins idiot. Déjà car tous les hymens ne se rompent pas lors de la pénétration, loin de là, et ensuite car cela ne prouve rien du tout. Les hymens peuvent très bien résister à une pénétration, ou se rompre à n'importe quel moment pour de nombreuses raisons.

» Cette croyance est encore plus inutiles chez nous autres magiques, qui disposons depuis des siècles, et même plus de trois millénaires, de multiples façons de nous assurer de la paternité d'un homme. Potions, serments magiques, et plus récemment sortilèges de filiation... garder notre hymen intact pour le mariage nous est d'une totale inutilité. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi t'y entêter ? »

« - Parce que... euh... »

« - Parce que c'est ce que l'on t'as enseigné. Mais cette éducation était-elle en accord avec les règles de l'Exemplarité ? »

« - ...Non... »

« - Alors tu n'as pas à en tenir compte. L'Exemplarité est tout ce qui doit t'importer. Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps, certes, mais constate comme je ne me préoccupe pas de mon propre hymen ! » En disant cela, elle ajouta aussitôt un second gode au précédent, agitant les deux en même temps sans hésiter.

 _"Semblant y prendre grand plaisir"_ , se dit Linra en regardant la flaque de cyprine commençant à se former sous les jambes de la Professeure.

« - Lis-moi la cinquième règle, » ordonna celle-ci.

« - _Chaque mère se doit d'enseigner à ses filles la théorie comme la pratique de la sexualité féminine..._ » Linra repensa aussitôt à sa propre mère, tuée par les aurors quelques mois plus tôt, son cadavre érigé en étendard de l'impureté par tous les journaux sorciers du fait de sa simple nature de Nymphe. La pauvre n'avait eu qu'une vie de souffrance. En tant que fille d'une torturée qui ne lui avait appris que la honte d'être femme, Linra ne ressentait que peu d'affection pour elle, et avait eu le temps de faire son deuil depuis longtemps, mais n'en éprouva pas moins une grande tristesse. Sa chère petite maman qui avait tant souffert elle-même...

« - Rappelle-moi maintenant comment je t'ai demandé de m'appeler ? » reprit la Professeure.

« - Euh... Professeure ? »

« - L'autre. »

« - Votre prénom, euh... » Linra avait déjà compris ce qui lui était demandé. Mais ne parvenait pas à y croire.

« - Non. Autre chose. »

« - ...Ma... Maman ? »

« - Oui. Maman. Ça peut ne pas être qu'un surnom, si tu veux bien que je t'enseigne à être femme. Car n'oublie pas : sois fière d'être... » Un sanglot l'interrompit.

« - ...D'être une femme ! » Et Linra s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son idole sans cesse plus admirée à chaque instant. Se sentant soulagée. Rassurée. Autorisée.

La nuit s'acheva dans une débauche de plaisir sans plus aucune autre retenue que l'Exemplarité. Soit toute la liberté qu'autorisait la Raison.

...

 _Après-midi du septième jour, première semaine. Programme libre._

Suite aux examens du matin, réussis de justesse, les filles avaient toutes deux obtenu la possibilité de choisir elles-mêmes le sujet de leur travail de l'après-midi. Linra s'était jetée sans hésiter sur tous les ouvrages parlant de l'Exemplarité, les dévorant à toute vitesse pour parfois se mettre à pleurer sans retenue, puis juste après rire de soulagement, s'excuser du dérangement et recommencer. Maman était partie le matin même, peu après le petit-déjeuner, et pourtant le Professeur se montrait encore remarquablement tolérant, ce qui étonna grandement Irina. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas supporté un tel vacarme.

Estimant qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie ne pas prêter attention au mystère qu'était cet homme, elle continua à rechercher dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque un sujet d'étude qui pourrait se révéler intéressant. Ce faisant, elle se mit une nouvelle fois à gratter l'orbite vide de son œil borgne. C'était devenu un étrange petit tic, à chaque fois qu'une douleur fantôme lui rappelait son infirmité. Tenter de se transpercer le cerveau de son couteau juste avant d'être décapitée par un prêtre Pur, durant le massacre de Durmstrang, n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante de sa vie... La peau de l'orbite, pourtant pleinement reformée et refermée, n'en était pas moins fréquemment entamée par des griffures et plaies dues à un grattement bien trop fort. Ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à la _spécificité_ de son apparence, avec son ventre couturé d'énormes cicatrices qu'elle insistait pour toujours laisser à découvert, en totale contrevenance avec le règlement de Poudlard. Une petite pensée se faufila au devant de sa conscience, lui faisant remarquer que le Professeur ne l'avait pas une seule fois réprimandée pour cela.

" _Tiens_ !" remarqua-t-elle, " _un livяe sur les яunes magiques... j'ai toujouяs tяouvé ça intéяessant. Je me demande ce que ces bouquins auяont à en diяe..."_ Elle emmena donc cet ouvrage avec elle, s'installant à table en face du Professeur, lui-même encore, toujours et irrémédiablement en train de lire. " _Ma paяole, entяe liяe, gяommeller et lancer des pichenettes, il ne fait яien d'autяe_!" pensa Irina, amusée.

« - Si, je peux te retirer une heure de sommeil si tu me manques de respect... » grogna-t-il.

" _Ah oui c'est vяai, il lit mes pensées. Mince_." « Excusez-moi Pяofesseuя, » se dépêcha-t-elle de dire.

« - DEUX heures de sommeil en moins. Tu ne crois pas un mot de tes excuses. C'est très bien. »

« - Euh ? Paяdon ? Comment ça, tяès bien ? »

« - Sois sincère avec tes amis, mais hypocrite avec tes ennemis » fut tout ce qu'il répondit, jetant son élève en un dérangeant trouble.

" _Voulait-il diяe que je suis une amie ? Ou une ennemie_ ?" Elle se tortilla l'esprit avec cette pensée quelques minutes durant, puis, jugeant meilleur pour sa santé mentale de ne pas insister, entama sa lecture.

Bien qu'écrit en ancien anglais, cet ouvrage était absolument passionnant. Bien loin d'être aussi stupide que les absurdités enseignées à Poudlard, qui racontaient que les runes magiques étaient une magie contenue en soi dans l'ancienne écriture scandinave -ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens ni aucun intérêt et était sans cesse démenti par les faits-, ce livre estimait que les runes étaient en fait une quatrième forme de pratique de la magie, aux côtés des sorts, charmes et enchantement, consistant à la laisser couler de la baguette comme si elle était liquide et de s'en servir pour écrire, littéralement. D'où le nom de _magie écrite_ de ce domaine.

Pendant plus de cinq heures d'affilée, ne s'arrêtant que peu avant la fin des heures de travail libre, Irina dévora l'ouvrage d'une traite, ébahie par les merveilles inouïes qu'il décrivait et expliquait. Tant et tant de promesses qu'il lui paraissait impossible qu'il y eut assez d'atomes dans l'univers tout entier pour inscrire le nombre colossal d'idées données ici. Regardant quel génie était l'auteur de ce livre de merveille, Irina vit... "Leonard". Sans accent. Sois le premier du nom. Le Père Créateur.

Il fallut un instant à son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait lu un livre écrit de la main même du Père Créateur ?! Pas étonnant que la moindre phrase lui paraisse relever du plus pur génie ! Car cet homme n'était pas uniquement réputé pour ses exploits politiques et militaires, mais aussi pour sa passion de la recherche, et la multitude de découvertes que son intelligence exceptionnelle avait permise de faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Gobelins l'avaient divinisé au point de transformer leur antique polythéisme en un monothéisme forcené. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots assez forts pour décrire à quel point cet homme avait été génial !

Sortant de ses pensées en voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la dernière séance de sport de la journée, et tout en continuant inlassablement à gratter son orbite vide, Irina vit une étrange idée germer dans sa tête, et demanda sur un coup de tête : « Pяofesseuя, quelles sont les limites aux applications possibles des яunes magiques ? »

« - Uniquement ton imagination, » répondit-il sans lever la tête de son propre livre. Cette annonce détonna dans la tête de la jeune fille comme un feu d'artifice illuminant tous ses espoirs.

« - Яien d'autяe ? »

« - Rien d'autre. »

« - Et... si je veux écяiяe une paяtie de coяps, je... »

« - C'est possible. »

« - ...Même un œil ? »

« - Même un œil. » Irina ne répondit rien, l'esprit soudain en ébullition. L'horloge sonna vingt-deux heures sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention.

» Ah, il est l'heure de votre course du soir ! N'oubliez pas, une heure de sommeil en moins pour chaque minute de retard... » Toutes deux se précipitèrent sans attendre.

...

 _Seconde semaine._

« - Jeunes filles, cela fait maintenant une semaine que vous suivez mon enseignement. Comme promis, je vous propose d'y mettre fin si vous le souhaitez... »

« - NON ! » s'écria aussitôt Irina, les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur, rapidement suivie par Linra, qui fut à peine moins expressive. Cette réaction arracha un sourire au Professeur.

« - Eh bien tu vois, Irina, que j'ai eu raison de parier que tu serais la première à refuser de partir... » Ce rappel arracha un rire humble à la jeune fille. Une semaine déjà ! Si près, et pourtant si loin...

...

 _Dixième semaine..._

Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines que Linra et Irina partageaient la vie du Professeur, et depuis tout ce temps n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir le moindre indice sur la localisation de sa maison. Muet comme une tombe, il ne disait rien et leur interdisait d'entrer dans le bois entourant la bâtisse pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait au-delà, ce qui n'avait pour effet que sans cesse plus attiser la curiosité de ses élèves.

Mais par la grâce d'un livre d'astronomie, celles-ci estimaient avoir réussi à trouver une méthode permettant d'avoir une suffisamment fiable estimation de leur situation. Le ciel au-dessus d'elles était magnifique, indiquant que les alentours devaient être généreusement vides de villes moldues et de leur pollution lumineuse. L'idéal pour faire une triangulation à partir des étoiles.

Le résultat leur indiqua une première fois le parfait milieu de l'atlantique. Où les cartes ne révélaient aucune ile. Puis l'antarctique. Le Sahara. La Mongolie. Et même la planète Mars.

Elles retournèrent se coucher avec frustration, déçues d'avoir sacrifié des heures de sommeil pour un résultat nul. Et recommença leur petite routine...

...

 _Seizième semaine. Duels de force._

« - Saluez... et combattez ! » lança le Professeur. Aussitôt, Irina lança un énorme sort de découpe, assez puissant pour profondément imprimer un mur de pierre. Le bouclier de sa concurrente faillit être enfoncé, mais elle y résista tant bien que mal.

« - Essai nul, zéro à zéro. À toi Linra. »

La Nymphe eut aussitôt un sourire, et transforma sa baguette en un bout de bois à la forme caractéristique qu'elle s'enfila sans hésiter, poussant sans attendre un haut cri de plaisir. Presque immédiatement, une légère aura de magie se mit à luire tout autour d'elle. Conversion directe du plaisir sexuel en un flot de magie brute. Une caractéristique propre aux Nymphes. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle portait désormais jusqu'au sol en imitation de la Professeure, s'illuminèrent légèrement et commencèrent fébrilement à bouger, signe que sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs commençait à être plutôt bonne...

Durant cette séance de duels de force, les scores finaux furent d'une parfaite égalité.

...

 _Vingt-sixième semaine..._

Un soir, alors qu'il était temps pour les filles d'aller se coucher, le Professeur préféra se rendre dans le jardin pour prendre soin de ses plantes, comme c'était son habitude. Depuis le temps, ses élèves n'avaient eu aucune peine à remarquer qu'il dormait encore bien moins qu'elles, voire pas du tout. Dans sa chambre, son lit n'était jamais défait... pas même lorsque son épouse était là.

Ce soir là, alors que binette, râteau, pelle et autre pioche étaient prêtes à œuvrer, il eut la non-surprise de voir arriver Irina et Linra. Il était tard pourtant, et elles avaient la chance de ne pas s'être fait retirer de temps de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours... seraient-elles masochistes, à venir le déranger ?

« - Professeur... nous n'avons pas de cours de botanique. Pouvons-nous vous aider ? » Linra demanda ça en lui souriant gentiment. Une rapide analyse lui indiqua qu'Irina elle-même ne rechignait pas et ne mettait aucune mauvaise volonté à diminuer son repos. Bien, très bien. Elles progressaient.

« - Venez, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le coin des plantes carnivores.

...

 _Trentième semaine._

Irina acheva finalement son prototype d'œil écrit en runes sur une feuille de papier après d'innombrables heures de sommeil sacrifiées. Car le Professeur était intransigeant à ce sujet : si elles voulaient s'adonner à autre chose que ses cours, il leur fallait le faire sur leur temps libre. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un apprentissage passionnant et aussi éminemment utile que ce qu'elle faisait là -lui même en avait convenu-.

Avec fébrilité, elle relut patiemment la très cryptique écriture par runes de magie, baladant sa baguette au-dessus de chacun des petits points reluisants indiquant qu'un sort, un charme ou un enchantement avait été _écrit_ à cet endroit. Les toucher permettait à son esprit de prendre conscience duquel il s'agissait, et il lui suffisait de faire s'écouler un filament de magie jusqu'à un autre point pour les relier tous les deux, et les transformer au point d'obtenir parfois des effets révolutionnaires radicalement différents de ceux habituels des deux composants. Ce que l'on appelait un pentacle. Ou, en quelque sorte, l'électronique de la magie, selon les mots du Professeur.

Sa relecture achevée, elle décida de mettre en œuvre le premier test d'une longue série que sa paranoïa rendait nécessaire, et s'appliqua à déverser une généreuse quantité de magie à l'intérieur des runes d'alimentation chargées d'activer en une seule fois la totalité de sa création. Et finalement relia sa baguette à l'ensemble de pentacles ainsi créés...

...et dans son esprit apparut l'image d'elle-même en train de se regarder ! Comme dans un miroir ! Hourra ! Ne restait plus qu'à faire une imitation d'œil à peu près ressemblante !

...

 _Trente-cinquième semaine._

Comme la plupart des samedis depuis maintenant de nombreux mois, la Professeure entra dans la chambre de Linra tard le soir, transportant avec elle une discrète valise... « Bonjour Maman ! » salua la Nymphe, commençant de plus en plus sérieusement à penser ce surnom comme un mot reflétant la vérité. « Qu'amènes-tu cette nuit ? » Elle se retint de justesse de baver d'envie.

« - J'en ai trouvé une trentaine que j'ai grande hâte d'essayer ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » Tout en disant cela, toutes deux se déshabillèrent et métamorphosèrent quelques couvertures pour recouvrir le sol, puis s'assirent côte à côte et écartèrent les jambes sans hésiter. Et après avoir jeté un sort de silence pour ne pas se faire entendre au-delà des murs de la petite chambre, la valise fut ouverte entre elles pour révéler un grand nombre de godes.

« - Tiens Linra, essaie celui-là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Il m'a fait jouir cinq fois d'affilée tant il caresse bien le fond ! »

« - Je préfère quand ça tape fort perso, tu as ça ? »

« - Oui, tiens ! » Et elle lui en tendit sans hésiter un autre encore, et encore...

...Alors qu'elles en arrivaient à la moitié de leurs nouvelles fournitures, un petit toquement se fit entendre contre la porte. « Entre Irina, » appela gentiment la Professeure.

« - B-bonsoiя Pяofesseuяe, bonsoiя Linяa... hum, je... » Bien loin de son habituelle hargne, elle paraissait devenue une toute petite chose, visage tout rouge et tête baissée.

« - Tu veux que je t'enseigne ta féminité à toi aussi ? » compris sans hésiter la Professeure. Son élève acquiesça aussitôt à la grande jouie de Linra, qui se leva d'un bond pour aller accueillir son amie sans montrer la moindre gêne pour son humide nudité. Elle lui prit la main et l'invita à venir s'asseoir au sol entre elles...

Toutes trois vécurent une soirée entre copines très agitée...

...

 _Un jour, lors du repas du midi._

« - Linra, Irina, » dit le Professeur en les regardant manger, « aujourd'hui était votre dernier jour avec moi. Demain, vous retournez à Poudlard. » Cette annonce soudaine, absolument inattendue, provoqua un court ébahissement, aussitôt suivit par le fracas d'une contestation passionnée.

« - Paяtiя ?! Déjà ?! Mais ! Pяofesseuя ! Nous n'avons pas encoяe fini notre appяentissage ! Il nous яeste tant de choses à appяendяe ! Nous... »

« - Vous allez dégager, et rien de plus ! » tonna-t-il, les faisant taire aussitôt. « Trente-huit semaines étaient largement suffisantes pour ce que j'avais à vous apprendre. Si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de terminer le programme prévu, prenez-vous en à vous seules ! Il fallait faire autre chose que passer votre temps à dormir ! » Toutes deux eurent un instant l'envie de s'insurger, tant il leur avait retiré d'heures de sommeil en punition de la moindre faute, mais jugèrent préférable de s'abstenir. Les pichenettes de magies étaient autant redoutées qu'au premier jour.

« - S'il vous plait, Professeur ! Ne pouvons-nous pas... »

« - Non. »

« - Et votre épouse ? N'auяons-nous pas la possibilité de lui dire au-яevoiя ? » Elles l'avaient tant appréciée que ça leur semblait inimaginable de partir sans des adieux !

« - Non. » Cette séance de questions semblait l'agacer, aussi les filles jugèrent préférable de ne rien ajouter, et s'empressèrent de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle elles-mêmes pour tenter de se faire pardonner leur impudence. À plusieures reprises, elles tentèrent de relancer la conversation, mais il les ignora ou leur lança un regard si noir qu'elles préférèrent ne rien ajouter.

L'on était dimanche après-midi, et par chance toutes deux avaient réussis les examens du matin -ce qui leur laissait l'après-midi libre pour œuvrer au travail qu'elles souhaitaient. Il ne leur fallut qu'une courte concertation par légilimancie pour se mettre en accord. Il voulait les chasser ? Soit ! Alors elles partiraient. Mais pas les mains vides !

Agissant de concert, elles oeuvrèrent aussitôt à une " _opération de sauvegarde de leur apprentissage_ ". Irina alla dehors récolter de nombreux cailloux, que Linra métamorphosa en sacs, puis que sa camarade enchanta pour les rendre plus résistants et surtout sans fonds. Puis cela fait, chacune se dépêcha de parcourir la bibliothèque pour prélever et dupliquer chacun des livres qui leurs avaient plus ou qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'étudier. Il y avait tant et tant de merveilles inimaginables que c'était là un travail de préservation absolument nécessaire ! Sans compter que si elles ne le faisaient pas, leurs amis les serpenteaux risqueraient de cracher du feu en apprenant tout ce à quoi ils n'auraient pas accès. Mieux valait donc prévenir que guérir. Une _Hermionestruction,_ ou encore un _Susanassacre,_ voire une _Harryxtermination,_ étaient des évènements à craindre. Peut-être même plus que le Professeur lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Au cours de leur œuvre, un regard vers leur hôte indiqua qu'il lisait tranquillement, comme à son habitude, sans manifester aucune opposition. Elles considérèrent cela pour une permission, tout en prenant la résolution de se montrer particulièrement paranoïaques avec le contenu de leurs sacs. Au cas où il décide de les piéger ou de les leur prendre quelques instants avant le départ. Avec lui, la prudence n'était jamais excessive. Elles eurent toutefois d'étonnantes surprises à plusieures reprises. Certains ouvrages, de ci de là, refusaient farouchement de se faire emmener, restant fermement rangés dans leur étagère, ou ne présentant que des pages blanches, ou encore émettant un hurlement strident, voire refusant tout simplement de se faire dupliquer. L'idée de voler leur enseignant en les emmenant en douce traversa bien l'esprit d'Irina, mais elle préféra vite oublier cette possibilité. Il serait bien capable d'enchanter ses biens pour qu'ils lancent automatiquement une pichenette de magie à chaque page.

Le soir vint finalement, et exceptionnellement le Professeur les autorisa à dormir plus tôt... peut-être pour les aider à retrouver un rythme de sommeil plus adapté à Poudlard, imaginèrent-elles avant d'effacer cette absurdité de leurs pensées. Lui, prendre soin de qui que ce soit ? Quelle bonne blague ! Le connaissant, ce ne devait être que pour se débarasser d'elles au plus vite, ce qui leur provoqua un léger pincement au coeur. La joie vint toutefois vite le remplacer, chez Linra. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ses amis serpenteaux ! Pourvu qu'ils l'acceptent toujours dans leur petit groupe ! Même si elle n'était désormais plus une fillette solitaire et fragile, cela lui ferait de la peine... mais la confiance régnait maintenant en son cœur, et ses craintes disparurent bien vite, remplacées par la vision d'une enseignante écossaise plus que bienveillante...

...

Linra s'éveilla à cinq heures du matin exactement, mue par la militaire habitude instituée par le Professeur, et aussitôt remarqua une sérieuse différence. Son lit ne se résumait plus à un simple drap posé sur un parquet grinçant. Il s'agissait d'un véritable matelas, avec une épaisse couverture, un oreiller de plumes si doux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras... jusqu'à ce que quelques murmures lui parviennent.

« - Hum-zzz... _metamorpha magicum_ page 214... zzz... »

« - Aglbzt-zzz... Père Créateur... 1248ème victoire sur 1248... bataille... en 1123... zzz... »

Hermione ! Susan ! Ses amies serpentelles étaient là ! Elle faillit les appeler, tant fut grande sa joie de les retrouver, mais se retint juste à temps en voyant l'heure au réveil. Mieux valait les laisser dormir. Puisqu'on était vers le mois de juin -du moins si son compte des jours tenus durant l'apprentissage chez le Professeur était bon-, elles devaient être épuisées à force de re-réviser leurs révisions déjà re-révisées une cinquantaine de fois.

Se sentant incapable de dormir, Linra eut l'idée d'aller retrouver Irina, qui devait sans aucun doute être dans la même situation dans le dortoir des lionnes. C'est ainsi que la jeune nymphe quitta son lit, franchit discrètement le tableau d'un Merlin endormi sur son bourdon avec toute la grâce d'un savant et grotesque mélange de membres humains et de barbe, puis gagna les étages et enfin la tour des rugissants.

« - Linяa ! » l'appela une voix paniquée alors qu'elle approchait de la salle commune. Elle la reconnu sans peine, et courut vers elle la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Irina ! Toi aussi tu es revenue ! J'ai eu peur en voyant que j'étais toute seule ! Tout va bien de ton côté ? » L'absence de réponse à son câlin l'inquiéta. Sa camarade avait toujours était peu expressive, certes, mais n'en faisait pas moins des efforts... « Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Tes livres ont disparus ? » Catastrophe ! Elle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier les siens ! Pourvu que...

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu as vu la date ?! »

« - Euh non, je n'y ai pas pensé. » Elle répara aussitôt cet oubli en sortant sa baguette. « _Hora dies_ ! » lança-t-elle, pour aussitôt sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Car la date que lui indiquait son sort était le...

 _Mercredi 6 octobre 1993_

Le lendemain de leur arrivée chez le Professeur ?!

« - Il nous a fait faiяe un voyage dans le temps ? » murmura Irina, semblant ne pas y croire. Linra ne sut que répondre, mais ne trouva pas quoi que ce soit n'allant pas dans ce sens.

...

Loin de là, en un lieu d'ordinaire inaccessible aux mortels, le Professeur quitta sa petite maison pour marcher tranquillement en direction du bois voisin. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de marche pour en gagner l'orée, toute proche, et se trouver en vue de ce qui l'entourait sur des lieues et des lieues...

Des tombes.

Des milliers, des millions de pierres rectangulaires toutes blanches plantées dans la terre, en d'innombrables rangées parfaites allant jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon.

Son épouse vint le rejoindre en silence, et lui prit la main sans qu'aucun ne dise mot. Tous deux marchèrent de longues heures durant parmi leurs victimes, sans y accorder le moindre regard, sans se parler, jusqu'à finalement parvenir tard le soir au bout de leur œuvre, leurs pieds nus en sang tant la marche avait été longue. Et là, chacun leva la main pour faire apparaître deux nouvelles tombes. Et gravèrent sur chacune un nom.

 _Linra. Irina._

Deux pions de plus parmi une longue liste qui n'en était qu'à son commencement.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Une fin quelque peu mystérieuse... vous verrez, vous comprendrez... un jour ! Il vous faudra simplement parvenir à saisir la psychologie des personnages, particulièrement du Professeur. Ce qui sera peut-être compliqué, certes, mais toutefois possible, je vous l'assure !**_

 _ **Je trouve qu'avec le personnage de Linra, j'ai fait des progrès dans la description des sentiments de détresse et de la souffrance. Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Vous connaissez Discord ? C'est un site permettant d'échanger par écrit ou oral en larges groupes, de façon optimale. J'y gère un serveur dédié aux fanfictions, à la littérature, aux arts en général, aux sciences, à l'esprit critique, etc... vous y trouverez des documents complémentaires à mes fanfictions, des critiques des livres que je lis... et plein d'autres choses ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! Avec les membres déjà présents, on est une bande de tarés aimant bien rigoler ! Pour ça, contactez-moi par mp ou directement sur Discord avec mon pseudo et mon id NVJM#3762. Demandez-moi en ami et je vous inviterai !**_

 _ **Est déjà présente parmi nous une sacrée ribambelle de tarés fanfictionneurs ! Le cerf-pentard, Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, Karozthor le fictiovore, Zèd-3-èt, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	33. Retour en formes

NVJM, rédigé du 22 au 23/8/2019, publié le 23/8/2019. Correcteurs : Le Cerf-Pentard et Wrapochou

 _ **Chapitre dur, contient une**_ _ **courte**_ _ **scène de viol décrite. Les paragraphes concernés peuvent être sautés sans manquer d'info importante.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 33 : Retour en formes_

 _« La lumière de la science est unique, et lorsqu'elle éclaire quelque part, elle éclaire partout. » Isaac Asimov._

 _Mardi 5 octobre 1993_

Albus Dumbledore revint dans son bureau directorial avec un grand sourire et la tête fourmillante de pensées et de souvenirs. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans le dortoir des serpenteaux, quelques minutes auparavant, était incroyable ! Le Professeur, de retour ! Enfin ! Depuis son propre apprentissage à ses côtés, voici de cela près d'un siècle, il n'avait eut de cesse de rechercher des traces de ce génie de l'enseignement. Bien entendu pour lui proposer un poste à Poudlard, mais aussi, de façon plus inavouable, car avoir été chassé comme un malpropre après quelques dizaines de semaines seulement lui avait laissé un arrière-goût de déception particulièrement amer. Il lui restait tant à apprendre !

Presque un an durant, le jeune Albus de dix-sept ans et sa camarade d'apprentissage Marie -une française "recrutée" par le professeur à Beauxbâtons- avaient passé un temps considérable à lire des ouvrages tous plus rares et passionnants les uns que les autres. Et jamais aucun des deux n'avait réussi à découvrir plus de la moitié du contenu de la bibliothèque ! C'était comme si celle-ci s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur son fauteuil pour laisser sa tête s'affaisser, puis très vite s'affaler sur son bureau, menton dans la main et un air triste ravageant de plus en plus ses traits à chaque instant. Marie...

 _Cette jeune fille lui avait plu dès le premier regard. Arrivée complètement terrorisée chez le Professeur, magnifique dans sa fragilité, presque totalement analphabète, elle était devenue en quelques mois une femme fière de sa féminité, à l'intelligence fulgurante et à la culture considérable. Cela grâce au Professeur, gentil malgré sa sévérité, et aussi à l'amitié d'Albus. Amitié devenue de plus en plus forte et sincère, jusqu'au retour chacun à leur point de départ -le lendemain de leur disparition, à leur incroyable surprise._

 _Revenus à cette routine changés du tout au tout, chacun avait de son côté reprit ses habitudes, tout en s'efforçant de retrouver trace de l'autre. Albus avait repris les Pures prières aux côtés de ses parents, de son dévoué frère et de sa fanatique petite sœur -l'un ne pensant qu'à la mettre en élevage et l'autre qu'à y être mise-. Il fallait chaque jour toute l'insistance de leurs parents pour que cela ne se fasse pas, argumentant que ni les Parentaux ni le clergé ne l'avaient ordonné._

 _Si au début Albus fut ravi de retrouver les habitudes familiales, ayant été privé de toute pratique religieuse par le Professeur qui leur avait inculqué un athéisme radical, sa joie fut aussi amère que de courte durée. Ses pensées devenues affutées par un solide esprit critique, il ne lui fut pas difficile de repérer les légions de sophismes contenues dans les livres saints, les erreurs scientifiques, le manque de méthode dans la réflexion, et pire encore l'effroyable malhonnêteté intellectuelle du clergé Pur. Cette dernière plaie le choqua si durement qu'il en vint même un temps à douter de l'existence des Pères et des Mères, alors qu'avant d'avoir reçu son éducation Professorale, il était le premier de la famille à ne jurer que par leur existence. C'est avec une stupéfaction sans cesse plus grande qu'il se rendit compte que les critiques-exemples que le Professeur avait donnés en cours de zététique, critiquant les aberrantes religions moldues, s'appliquaient en vérité à la perfection au culte Pur. Emplir de doute rationnel l'esprit de son élève avait été le but dès le début._

 _Plusieurs mois inconfortables passèrent ainsi, durant lesquels Albus se mit progressivement à ne plus du tout pratiquer le culte. Sa réputation en pâtit évidemment, et il devint rapidement un paria dans son voisinage, surtout lorsqu'on le vit parler poliment à des non-Purs, et même se lier avec l'un d'eux, un sang-mêlé nommé Gellert. Il était certes issu d'une très ancienne famille sorcière allemande, mais n'en était pas Pur pour autant, les tests magiques ne révélant chez lui aucune trace de l'ancestralité des Parentaux. Cet homme avait beau vouloir tout faire pour devenir Pur, y compris pratiquer le culte avec ferveur, qu'il ne le soit pas était signe d'une définitive infériorité. Il n'y eut que quelques semaines durant lesquelles lui et le jeune Dumbledore furent un peu mieux vus par leurs connaissances, lorsqu'ils établirent une alliance publique en respectant avec un remarquable brio les rites publics d'union -chacun sodomisant l'autre avec autant de force que possible jusqu'à "marquer l'autre" de sa semence. Mais les doutes d'Albus ne s'étaient pas éteints, loin de là, et très au contraire n'avaient fait que grandir, notamment après s'être livré à ce rite de domination avec son camarade. Les leçons du Professeur et tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès de sa camarade lui avaient fait voir avec horreur ce genre d'acte typique de la Pureté, et il en fut horrifié en secret pendant longtemps._

 _L'ultime coup à ses croyances et pratiques fut donné un jour d'été quelconque, lorsque son père reçut une invitation d'un Pur collègue français à venir avec ses fils participer à une séance de purification d'impurs. Le patriarche et Abelforth en furent particulièrement enjoués, et bien que réticent au début, Albus ne put que finalement accepter, craignant l'ire du clergé et la déception de sa famille s'il marquait trop clairement son rejet des Pures traditions. Après tout, son père, très grand négociant en ingrédients de potions, avait conclu une affaire particulièrement juteuse. Lui montrer sa fierté d'être son fils était la moindre des choses que pouvait faire le jeune homme. Et puis aller en France pourrait, espérait-il, lui permettre de retrouver une trace de son amie Marie. Ses recherches le laissaient bredouille depuis des mois._

 _Le voyage en portoloin se fit très bien, de même que l'accueil en la maison du partenaire commercial de son père. Une séance d'alliance charnelle eut lieu entre les deux hommes, qui ordonnèrent sévèrement à leurs fils respectifs de s'y joindre, cette fois-ci à la plus grande horreur d'Albus qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas fuir, car contrairement à la fois où il s'était allié à son ami Gellert, il s'agissait ici d'établir des rapports de soumission-domination. Ce serait à celui qui soumettrait le plus brutalement l'autre que reviendraient aussi les plus juteux termes lors de futurs contrats, et ce tant que le rapport de force ne serait pas renversé._

 _La victoire revint au clan Dumbledore, de justesse, mais cela n'apporta aucune joie à Albus, qui se sentait effroyablement sali alors que lui revenaient les leçons sur l'Exemplarité acquises auprès du Professeur et de son amie, qui baignait depuis son enfance dans cette culture. Contrairement aux divers récits Purs, l'Exemplarité était parfaitement rationnelle et avait résisté sans faillir à toutes ses tentatives de la remettre en cause ou de critiquer son fonctionnement -contrairement à la Pureté, euphémisme-._

 _Il fallut quelques jours pour que tout le monde se remette de la séance d'alliance. Soumis avec une extrême violence par rien de moins que les trois anglais en même temps, le partenaire du patriarche Dumbledore eut besoin de soins particulièrement profonds, ce qui laissa à Albus toute latitude pour rechercher son amie Marie. Et en plus, il disposait désormais de tous les moyens de leurs nouveaux alliés, qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui refuser un si petit service. Mais à la grande déception du jeune homme, tout fut vain. Il y avait des centaines de Marie en France magique, mais aucune ne correspondant à son amie._

 _L'horreur revint, pire encore, lorsque le partenaire du père Dumbledore fut rétabli et annonça vouloir leur offrir, à lui et ses deux fils, un cadeau « à la hauteur de sa soumission ». Ils furent ainsi menés dans un salon particulier, où se présentèrent aussitôt à leur regard une dizaine de croupions de femelles enchainées et soumises en levrette. Toutes des Vélanes. Le partenaire soumis était le principal actionnaire de l'élevage de ces femmes qui se caractérisaient par un corps dans lequel le moindre petit morceau avait une remarquable utilité en potionnisme. C'était l'achat de dizaines de leurs cadavres qui avait constitué l'affaire du siècle du paternel Dumbledore._

 _Abelforth et son père sautèrent aussitôt sur l'occasion, ravis de pouvoir maltraiter autant d'impures, et honorés de participer à l'amplification constante de leur soumission. Depuis la Guerre du sang perpétrée par les immondes Vampires pour libérer leurs sœurs et amies de l'esclavage de masse subi sous l'égide du premier ministre de la magie, Magelus Soinner, les élevages de ces bêtes de somme qu'étaient les Vélanes ne se faisaient plus qu'en très grand secret, et c'était devenu un honneur que d'avoir la possibilité des les violer et torturer afin de limiter leur consanguinité -car habituellement, seule une très petite sélection d'éleveurs avait ce droit hérité de père en fils, ce qui posait quelques problèmes-. Régulièrement, quelques cadavres transformés en poupées sexuelles étaient mis sur le marché, à un prix effroyablement élevé, et si cela offrait une qualité de prière remarquable, ce n'était rien en comparaison de spécimens vivants._

 _Mais Albus ne fut pas aussi enjoué que père et frère à l'idée de violenter ces pauvres femmes, car si l'un des enseignements du Professeur et de son épouse avait tout particulièrement retenu son attention, c'était la fondamentale nécessité du Complémentarisme -contre laquelle allaient totalement le culte Pur et l'acte violeur qu'on lui offrait d'accomplir._

 _Mais encore une fois, Albus fut faible. Encore une fois, effrayé par les menaces du clergé, de l'exclusion sociale, de la rupture avec sa famille, il laissa ses divergences morales de côté et se dévêtit pour aller obéir à son père._

 _Allant à l'opposée de la rangée de croupions, il saisit les hanches d'une Vélane et la pénétra timidement, se répugnant à l'idée de leur faire du mal et se sentant l'envie de vomir en pensant à tout ce que ces pauvres femmes subissaient. De l'autre côté de la pièce, père et frère en avaient déjà consommé trois, l'un à moitié vidée de son sang, l'autre ouverte et entourée de collecteurs prélevant ses organes pour les potions, et la dernière agitée de violentes et irrépressibles convulsions._

 _Détournant le regard en luttant contre sa nausée, Albus fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son propre acte, et focalisa son attention sur le visage de la femelle qu'il violait -à sa grande honte, c'était le mot qui convenait-. Ce fut l'occasion pour lui de remarquer que toutes avaient la tête enfermée dans un sac de toile, probablement pour que les invités ne soient pas dérangés par les innombrables hématomes qui devaient recouvrir le visage des pauvres petites._

 _Avec surprise, Albus remarqua que la femelle qu'il violait agissait différemment des autres. Là où toutes étaient absolument soumises, présentant leur croupion avec résignation, celle-ci avait été enchainée du double de chaines et luttait de son mieux pour forcer le mâle à se lasser et la laisser tranquille. Le son de sa voix sortant faiblement du sac n'émettait pas des plaintes voulues discrètes, mais des respirations saccadées et quelques grognements traduisant de solides efforts pour lutter. On lui avait même fait porter des menottes d'ablation magique, se rendit compte le jeune homme._

 _Il jouit finalement et éjacula sans plus pouvoir se retenir -car les phéromones de Vélane emplissant la pièce étaient trop fortes pour que le moindre mâle puisse s'en empêcher-. Une légère lueur les enveloppa aussitôt tous les deux, signe que la magie de la femelle actait sa fécondation par un lien magique entre eux deux, et aussitôt, fendant le cœur de son tortionnaire, la pauvrette sembla abandonner toute lutte et arrêta tout effort pour s'effondrer au sol autant que le lui permirent ses chaines, faisant résonner des pleurs déchirants par delà le sac l'entravant. Par sa propre magie, par ce lien conclu contre sa volonté, sa vie était désormais ruinée._

 _Albus se sentit submergé de honte, et plus encore empli d'horreur pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et ne put plus s'empêcher de faire valoir son étrangeté aux yeux de la Pureté, et à ceux du prêtre surveillant l'acte, en n'allant pas aussitôt violer une seconde Vélane mais en se rendant doucement au côté de celle qui venait de subir son outrage pour tenter de la consoler. Puisqu'elle était désormais liée à lui, c'était la moindre des choses, estimait-il. Ce qui imposa de lui retirer son sac et révéler son visage._

 _Un déchainement de magie souffla aussitôt tous les occupants de la salle, qui furent projetés contre les murs par la puissance de l'aura qui émana soudain d'Albus, seules les Vélanes enchainées restant en place. Une aura toute rouge. Signe de colère. D'un rouge sombre virant sur le noir. Signe d'une rage absolue. Car le visage empli de larmes lui faisant face était celui de sa camarade Marie._

 _La pauvre était méconnaissable. Bien loin de la charmante jeune fille qu'il avait côtoyée chez le Professeur, il ne restait plus qu'un corps torturé. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait jadis laissés pousser extrêmement longs conformément aux règles de l'Exemplarité et de la Complémentarité, lui avaient été arrachés avec violence, laissant des déchirures sur la peau de son crane, des taches de brulure indiquant l'emploi de potions d'acidité pour empêcher la repousse. Ses dents avaient disparues, des gencives ravagées révélant la violence avec laquelle elle en avait été privée. Plus bas, ses seins n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, des cicatrices invisibles de l'arrière révélant qu'il ne s'agissait que de faux placés là pour masquer une véritable décapitation par les fouets des éleveurs. Cela rappela à Albus à quel point elle avait été heureuse lorsque le Professeur lui avait montré comment en augmenter la taille et le maintien par magie. Bonheur proportionnel à l'horreur certainement ressentie lors de leur perte. Une tragédie pour n'importe quelle femme, plus encore pour une Vélane, chez qui l'allaitement de leurs enfants était non seulement un bonheur au-delà de l'imaginable, mais aussi une vitale nécessité pour elles. Priver une mère de ses seins était condamner les petites à une mort certaine en quelques heures, car les Vélanes avaient autant besoin du lait de leur mère que de la magie emplissant leurs seins._

 _Albus aurait put passer une éternité à détailler les atroces changements recouvrant sa camarade, de la cicatrice à la mutilation plus ou moins dissimulée, mais il lui fut bien vite impossible de passer outre l'appel à l'action que lui lançait sans cesse plus fortement la rage l'emplissant. Sans plus hésiter, il saisit sa baguette et trancha les chaines de toutes les Vélanes, les endormit chacune pour qu'elles ne s'opposent pas à ce qu'il allait faire, et créa des portoloins à destination de la maison familiale. L'idée de tuer les Purs présents en punition de leurs crimes lui traversa l'esprit, mais sa raison lui fit remarquer que cela n'aurait pour effet que de le faire être pourchassé par les aurors. Il se retint non sans difficulté, et se portoloinna finalement lui-même pour résister à l'envie._

 _Mère et sœur, surprises en pleine prière, furent particulièrement horrifiées de le voir débarquer dans la maison familiale tout nu avec une dizaine d'impures elles aussi dénudées, certaines mortes et à moitié vidées de leurs organes par la violence de son père et de son frère. Cette réaction ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage, horrifié qu'il fût de l'absence de compassion des femmes de sa famille, et il les assomma toutes deux de coups violents avant de se retourner vers ses protégées. Que faire ? Que faire pour les aider et réparer ses propres crimes ?_

 _Son esprit suractivé conçut rapidement un plan pour se mettre aux abris en attendant le rétablissement des Vélanes. Les diverses falaises entourant les iles britanniques étaient emplies de grottes. Avec un peu de magie, en transformer une en lieu vivable serait facile. Il pilla donc sans vergogne toutes les réserves de nourriture de la maison, toutes les potions de soin et maints objets pouvant se révéler utiles, emplissant à toute allure d'innombrables valises et sacs sans fond, et finalement transplana avec son butin et ses protégées chacune leur tour, à de multiples reprises, s'efforçant ainsi de brouiller les traces._

 _Il fallut plusieurs jours de repos et soins constants pour que les premières Vélanes reviennent à elles. Il passa ce temps à protéger leur retraite de multiples épaisseurs de sorts de protection, usa de ses remarquables talents de métamorphiste pour faire apparaitre des cercueils de stase aux défuntes, et aménagea la grotte devenue refuge pour en améliorer les conditions de vie. Dès que sa tache le lui permettait, il venait au côté de sa chère Marie endormie et lui prenait la main, pleurant tout doucement en espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait ce qu'il avait fait._

 _Il ne restait plus que trois des dix Vélanes sauvées -les autres ayant agonisé entre temps- lorsque sa liée se réveilla. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, car il n'avait pas changé depuis les quelques mois de leur séparation. « A... Albus ? » bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix, se sentant encore faible. « Que... que fais-tu là ? » Elle se souvenait bien sûr de l'horreur, mais n'avait pas eu la possibilité de voir le visage de son tortionnaire. Il se précipita aussitôt à son chevet, le visage déformé d'inquiétude, et lui prit la main sans hésiter. Ce simple acte de douceur anima leur récent lien magique, et alors qu'il allait parler, fit paraitre autour d'eux une légère et éphémère aura de magie._

 _Marie le regarda avec horreur, comprenant soudain ce qu'il avait fait._

 _« - NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » hurla-t-elle en se dégageant violemment contre la paroi de la grotte, tout en se débattant aussitôt de toutes ses forces pour se dépétrer de ses couvertures._

 _« - Je ne te veux pas de mal ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre en tendant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. « Calme-toi ! » Les mots retentirent sur un ton aussi doux que possible, mais furent interprétés par la Vélane de façon très différente de ce qu'il espérait... sans plus dire un mot, elle se jeta à terre pour s'agenouiller devant lui, tête touchant le sol. Le lien magique entre eux deux le lui imposait. Puisqu'il l'avait violée, lui avait imposé sa domination, sa magie de Vélane s'était adaptée en conséquence pour faire d'elle une femme soumise à la volonté de son mâle. Elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que sa volonté._

 _L'éternelle malédiction des Vélanes frappait de nouveau._

 _Albus fut stupéfait de voir sa camarade agir ainsi, et en resta coi un moment. Les pleurs se faisant entendre l'arrachèrent tant bien que mal à son immobilisme après de longues minutes, et il mit en œuvre toute la douceur dont il se sentait capable pour aider son amie à se redresser, veillant avec attention à ne surtout pas la brusquer ni toucher par accident le moindre endroit suggestif. Et il put de nouveau croiser son regard..._

 _Le dégout qu'il y lut lui brisa le cœur plus surement encore que sa propre horreur de lui-même._

 _« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » parvint à murmurer Marie à travers ses larmes, articulant difficilement entre les sanglots. « Comment... comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ? Je te croyais un ami ! »_

 _Albus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, et craignait que la moindre tentative de s'expliquer ne le transforme en éponge humaine. Peut-être cela vaudrait-il mieux pour faire comprendre à son amie qu'il regrettait du plus profond de son cœur. Mais la crainte qu'elle ne le prenne de plus belle pour un lâche et une ordure ravagea ses pensées, et il se résigna aux actes plutôt qu'aux paroles. Et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il dit : « Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et tout ce que tu peux souhaiter que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, ni ne t'en ferai jamais. Que ma magie m'abandonne et me tue dans les plus atroces souffrances si je mens ou venais à rompre cette promesse ! Ainsi soit-il ! » Sa magie l'entoura aussitôt d'une très courte aura, prouvant la validité du serment, et il leva sa baguette pour jeter un simple lumos, signe qu'il possédait encore sa magie._

 _Après cela, le silence tomba, lourd comme le malaise de tous deux. Les regards alternèrent entre se baisser et s'observer furtivement, les mots moururent de multiples fois juste avant de naitre, les larmes coulèrent et se joignirent aux larmes, mais restèrent séparées entre l'un et l'autre par la barrière d'une terreur nommée hésitation._

 _« - C'est quoi ça ? » demanda finalement Marie en désignant les cercueils placés dans le fond de la grotte. Elle devinait. Mais l'espoir naissait toujours en même temps que la crainte._

 _« - Tes amies, » lui avoua Albus. « Je les ais mises là en attendant que l'une de vous se réveille, pour savoir qu'en faire. Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour les soigner... »_

 _Et le silence retomba, plus lourd encore qu'auparavant._

 _« - ...Laisse-moi tranquille, » parvint finalement à souffler Marie. N'attendant pas la réponse, elle se pelotonna dans sa couverture et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos. Le message ne fut pas difficile à comprendre._

 _Plusieurs jours passèrent dans la grotte, en un silence si lourd qu'Albus se sentait entrer en dépression. Son amie ne lui parlait jamais, passant tout son temps auprès des deux autres Vélanes encore en vie, mangeant en silence ce qu'il lui préparait et faisant à chaque fois de son mieux pour éviter de le croiser du regard. Lui-même s'inquiétait terriblement d'être découvert par les aurors, qui devaient sans aucun doute être sur sa piste. Même s'il avait résisté à l'envie de tuer ses horribles père et frère, ainsi que le prêtre Pur et les autres monstres ayant réduit les Vélanes en esclavage sexuel, il n'en restait pas moins qu'aux yeux de la loi française, il avait agressé un Pur religieux et volé des objets à leur propriétaire légitime. Ce qui pouvait lui valoir à minima une sérieuse peine à Azkaban -ou s'il était extradé son équivalent français du Puy des sorciers, prison creusée non loin d'une petite chambre magmatique encore brulante-._

 _Les deux dernière Vélanes moururent finalement une semaine après leur arrivée dans la petite grotte, de leur mauvais traitement malgré tous les soins apportés par leur sœur et les potions multiples qu'avait dérobées Albus, et rejoignirent les autres dans de nouveaux cercueils magiques._

 _« - Que dois-je faire des corps ? » demanda-t-il finalement après avoir dû subir le déchirement de son cœur durant les longues heures que Marie passa à pleurer, repoussant farouchement toutes ses tentatives pour la consoler._

 _« - Incinère-les. Que les Purs ne les transforment pas en poupées. » Elle dû se faire violence pour cela, les rites vélaniques pronant de préférence l'enterrement, avait-elle appris auprès du Professeur, qui possédait de nombreux ouvrages détaillant l'antique culture des siennes, désormais détruite. Prononcer ces mots lui déchira le cœur. Mais le risque que la mémoire de ses sœurs soit bafouée était trop grand._

 _« - Et toi ? » demanda doucement Albus. « Que veux-tu faire ? »_

 _« - ...Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu connais pourtant mes pouvoirs. Et tu as dû comprendre qu'avec la façon dont tu t'es lié à moi, je suis désormais ton... esclave. »_

 _« - NON ! » s'empressa-t-il de crier, l'air horrifié. « Non ! Jamais ! Tu es libre ! Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, et aller contre ta volonté fait partie de ces maux que je refuse de t'infliger ! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, et je ferais tout mon possible pour l'accomplir ! »_

 _Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, debout face à lui agenouillé qui n'osait la regarder, trop submergé de chagrin._

 _« - ...Est-ce vrai que tu es Pur ? »_

 _« - À ma grande honte, oui, » avoua-t-il. Il pensa un instant à abjurer sa Pureté. Mais avait jadis prêté serment magique de fidélité éternelle. Faire cela le tuerait. Cette pensée lui parut douce. Peut-être serait-ce là un moyen de se faire pardonner._

 _Il n'en eut pas le courage._

 _« - ...Laisse-moi en paix, » demanda Marie. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connue. Comme si notre lien n'existait pas. » Et elle activa le portoloin qu'il lui avait donné pour la laisser partir à son gré._

 _Ainsi se séparèrent-ils. Et ne se revirent plus._

 _Et douze années plus tard, il sentit leur lien magique disparaitre à tout jamais._

 _Il fallut de longs mois au jeune Albus pour se dépêtrer des ennuis juridiques que ses actions lui avaient amenés. Il s'en tira sans peine de prison, mais avec une lourde amende que sa famille, horrifiée de son impur comportement, refusa de payer. Et elle le déshérita. Le clergé l'excommunia. Son ami Gellert le renia. Il fut ainsi séparé de ce monde qui l'avait vu naitre._

 _"Mais cela vaut probablement mieux", se dit-il en contemplant par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre de location le Chemin de traverse et ses badauds allant et venant. Un monde le rejetait. Un nouveau s'offrait à lui. Le Professeur avait été particulièrement attentif sur son éducation politique et historique, et cela emplissait son cœur d'une infinie curiosité pour tout ce que les peuples magiques avaient à offrir. Et à protéger._

 _Intérieurement, il se jura de toujours faire de son mieux pour protéger les plus faibles que lui des horreurs de la Pureté._

Dans le bureau directorial, le vieil homme sortit de ses souvenirs en sursautant, et s'aperçut avec surprise que la nuit était tombée, des flots de larmes dévalant ses joues parcheminées pour venir inonder ses vêtements. Tant de temps passé, depuis le matin ? Étonnant que personne ne l'ait dérangé...

Se sentant épuisé, et n'ayant pas le cœur à rattraper le travail négligé de la journée, il n'eut d'autre envie qu'aller dormir pour rêver... qui sait, peut-être retrouverait-il en songes cette douce vie qu'il n'avait pu obtenir avec sa tant aimée.

...

 _Mercredi 6 octobre 1993_

DRIIIIINNG !

« - EXPELLIARMUS ! » tonnèrent aussitôt cinq voix dans deux dortoirs. Les effroyables mécaniques de l'enfer responsables du hurlement démoniaque furent décapitées avant même d'avoir la possibilité d'émettre un second cri de banshee.

« - Aglbzt ! » marmonnèrent ensemble les serpenteaux en luttant tant bien que mal contre l'envie de se rallonger. Si quelque chose d'autre que l'amour des révisions pouvait caractériser leur petit groupe, c'était cette légendaire difficulté à se réveiller !

« - Vépipi, » bafouilla Hermione à l'intention de Susan en sortant de son lit les yeux à moitié fermés, trébuchant deux fois à chaque pas. Ouvrir la porte du couloir fut comme chaque jour une épreuve, un horrifiant rappel que le dodo s'éloignait un peu plus.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs jaillit soudain du dortoir des garçons, déjà habillée ! « TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! » tonna Harry, parfaitement réveillé ! C'est que la journée commençait par quatre heures de potions ! Sa matière préférée ! L'idée de ne pas avoir au moins une demi-heure d'avance lui était insupportable. Surtout qu'en tant qu'apprenti du professeur Rogue, il possédait les clés de la salle de cours afin de préparer le matériel de ses condisciples. Pour lui, pouvoir respirer aussi tôt que possible les immaculées effluves du lieu saint était un besoin vital.

Tous deux se stoppèrent soudain en entendant deux voix discuter dans le coin commun du dortoir, et levèrent la tête... pour aussitôt jouer les poissons. « LINRA ?! »

« - Coucou ! » dit celle-ci en se levant, laissant à ses amis la possibilité de détailler ce qu'elle était devenue. Car il y avait un sacré changement !

Auparavant toute petite, d'un minuscule mètre vingt révélant sa santé déplorable et une mauvaise nutrition chronique, elle était maintenant devenue plus haute que ses deux camarades d'une bonne tête, dépassant allègrement le mètre septante. Ses beaux cheveux bruns, qui ne lui servaient autrefois qu'à dissimuler son visage d'une maladive paleur et timidité, avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre le sol et y promener leurs douces ondulations. Sa maigreur légendaire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, l'uniforme qu'elle portait révélant une remarquablement bonne santé en moulant généreusement son buste. Ledit buste n'avait rien à envier aux plus féminines sorcières, ce qui pouvait être deviné comme de généreux seins à venir commençant déjà à apparaitre par dessous les vêtements. Vêtements qui consistaient en un pantalon noir moulant en dessous d'une jupe d'écolière classique de même teinte et qualité, tombante à mi-cuisse. Plus haut venait un maillot de corps revêtu d'une chemise, tous deux blancs et exposant sa féminité sans la moindre once d'hésitation, le tout complété par une veste noire d'allure militaire unissant tous les effets des autres tissus en une superbe perfection. Venait en dernier un blason, cousu à l'emplacement d'un sein, et révélant un écusson bleu clair avec un grand P majuscule de fils d'or.

« - Linra ? » répétèrent les deux poissons qu'étaient devenus Harry et Hermione, ne parvenant pas à croire à la réalité leur faisant face.

« - C'est bien moi ! Je suis revenue de chez la personne qui m'a... séquestrée, on peut le dire ! Pour mon plus grand bien ! » Elle acheva cette phrase en allant serrer ses amis dans ses bras, faisant un chaleureux bisou à Hermione et se collant tout particulièrement fort à Harry, qui devint aussitôt pivoine.

Entendant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, Neville, Susan et Blaise vinrent à leur tour dans la petite salle commune, pour aussitôt se retrouver dans le même état que les deux premiers. « Contente de vous revoir les amis ! » lança joyeusement Linra. Et à nouveau, elle les serra dans ses bras, passant nettement plus de temps avec chacun des garçons qu'avec Susan. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle retourna devant eux, au côté de... « Les amis, je vous présente Irina Preseren, qui a été avec moi durant ma petite absence. »

« - Bonjouя ! » salua celle-ci en faisant un tout petit sourire accompagné d'un léger signe de main. La rescapée de l'horreur rendue asociale par son traumatisme et sa paranoïa les maitrisait désormais.

« - Enchantés, » répondirent machinalement les serpenteaux en admirant la nouvelle venue, toute aussi différente de leurs souvenirs que leur amie nymphe. Car la jeune fille borgne, au visage déformé de méfiance, à l'uniforme déchiqueté à coups de couteau pour révéler son ventre défiguré de cicatrices, et à la lame toujours prête à tuer, n'avait elle aussi plus rien à voir avec l'avant-veille. Son œil manquant était revenu ils ne savaient comment, bien que paraissant un peu artificiel. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond pale imitaient ceux de sa camarade, tombant jusqu'au sol en ondulant doucement, enveloppant son visage d'une douce féminité. Le même uniforme la vétissait et dissimulait de semblables formes naissantes, au grand trouble des garçons qui l'admirèrent un long moment sans pouvoir en détacher le regard. Et le même écusson garnissait un côté de son décolleté, montrant un identique P d'or sur fond bleu.

« - Pourra-t-elle dormir ici, désormais ? » demanda Linra aux serpenteaux en s'efforçant de prendre un air timide et effrayé. Sa petite manipulation fonctionna aussitôt, cinq voix s'élevant pour approuver sous le regard amusé du tableau de Merlin, qui avait sans mal décelé la ruse.

La stupeur passée, les questions se mirent à fuser à toute allure. Où avaient-elles été ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Qu'avaient-elles appris ?! Apprendre et réviser ! Telle était la devise des serpenteaux ! Il fallut l'intervention d'Harry, horrifié à l'idée de ne pas avoir une éternité d'avance en cours de potions, pour que tout le monde achève de se préparer et gagne la grande salle pour le sacro-saint petit-déjeuner.

« - Allez en avance les amis, » dirent Linra et Irina. « On aimerait faire une entrée un peu plus remarquée qu'habituellement, plutôt qu'aller au milieu de la foule. » Les serpenteaux se regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais où donc était passée la Linra timide qui ne pensait qu'à se dissimuler à tous les regards ? Malgré leurs questions, tous cinq acquiescèrent sans discuter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient installés, les grandes-portes se rouvrirent soudain pour laisser passer deux superbes créatures éminemment charismatiques, marchant avec toute la grace de la dignité féminine, et enveloppées d'une légère lumière semblant émaner de leur peau même. Magnifiques. Les leçons de la Professeure avaient été efficaces.

Nombre de regards stupéfaits s'élevèrent aussitôt, ceux d'élèves commençant déjà à baver ou jalouser, autant que les professeurs surpris par cette arrivée imprévue. Dumbledore, qui jusqu'à maintenant semblait déprimé, à moitié affalé sur son fauteuil, se redressa avec un sourire resplendissant, et se leva de toute sa hauteur pour aller accueillir les revenantes. Quelle joie de n'être plus le seul à partager la vision du monde que lui avait jadis inculqué le Professeur ! Mais malgré toute son emphase à aller au devant des nouvelles venues pour les serrer dans ses bras, il fut devancé par...

« - LINRA ! » miaula aussitôt une voix à l'accent écossais. McGonagall se leva en toute hâte et ne se retint que de peu de sauter au dessus de la table plutôt que la contourner, tant était grande sa joie de revoir sa petite protégée, et de s'assurer de sa bonne santé. « Linra ! Tu vas bien ? » Et sans attendre de réponse, elle attira la gryffondor entre ses bras. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elles s'étaient l'une et l'autre prises d'affection durant l'été, développant une tendre relation de mère et fille. Nombre de sourires naquirent en voyant cette tendre scène.

« - Je vais parfaitement bien... maman, » murmura Linra en répondant à l'étreinte avec un grand sourire. « Le Professeur et son épouse ont été d'incroyables bienfaiteurs, » jugea-t-elle prudent de dire pour ne pas risquer de devoir éteindre un incendie dès que sa mère de cœur se souviendrait de la raison de son absence.

« - Tant mieux... pour lui ! » répondit McGonagall en serrant de plus belle protégée. Puis elle reprit contenance et son rôle de sévère enseignante. « Linra, miss Preseren, je vous veux toutes les deux à vingt heures ce soir à la porte de mes appartements ! Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire ! »

« - Nous avons astronomie à vingt-deux heures... » risqua Irina avant de se taire sous l'infernal regard des enfers démoniaques qui lui fut lancé. L'astronomie n'était que peu de choses en comparaison d'une chatte inquiète pour ses chatonnes !

Dans la foule des spectateurs étonnés de ce qu'il se passait, plusieures pensées s'élevèrent discrètement. Car comme ce qui était arrivé aux deux jeunes filles était censé rester secret, pour une raison inconnue, tout le monde fut au courant dans l'heure qui suivit. Il y eut nombre d'hypothèses lancées pour expliquer cette disparition impromptue, notamment chez les élèves Purs, qui s'illustrèrent par l'exceptionnelle qualité du détail des horreurs qu'ils imaginaient subies par ces impures aux mains d'un Pur prêtre purement sadique. Leur déception en les voyant revenues en excellente santé fut à la hauteur de leur imagination.

 _"Maudites soient ces créatures inférieures !"_ pensa Draco Malfoy en les regardant avec une haine palpable qui fit reculer jusqu'à ses Purs voisins de table. " _Et maudite soit cette impure assassine de mon père !"_ Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des propos d'Irina lors de la cérémonie de deuil ayant suivi le massacre de Durmstrang, quelques mois auparavant, où elle avait révélé être celle ayant tué le lord Malfoy durant l'Horreur.

À la table des lions, un autre Pur laissait aller en son esprit des pensées quelque peu différentes, mais d'une morbidité toute autant effroyable. _"Qu'elles sont devenues bonnes, ces salopes d'inférieures !"_ pensa Ronald Weasley en se sentant durcir dans son pantalon sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. _"Ces deux là, je vais les violer en punition de leur impureté dès que possible ! Et je les transformerai en poupées à mon usage exclusif !"_ Son regard fut tant attiré par les deux décolletés qu'il ne remarqua pas la bave tombant dans son bol de céréales, ni le dégout sans cesse croissant de ses voisins.

...Et chez les poufsouffles, une troisième voix était prête à s'étouffer de jalousie. Luna Lovegood n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre que ces deux là avaient eu la chance de bénéficier d'un enseignement d'une exceptionnelle qualité, et en concevait une envie de connaitre de même qui la faisait parfois s'étouffer de convoitise. _"Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'obtenir leurs connaissances ! Déjà, tenter de m'introduire dans leur dortoir pour voir si elles ont ramené des livres. Et si je n'y arrive pas ou s'il n'y en a pas, tout faire pour devenir leur amie et obtenir leur savoir tant bien que mal ! Aucune femme n'a plus que moi le droit de devenir une génie admirée de tous ! Aucune !"_

De leur côté, ne soupçonnant pas les ombres planant autour d'elles, Linra et Irina allèrent s'asseoir chacune à leur place, retrouvant avec plaisir le généreux petit-déjeuner de l'école. Cela les changeait de ceux du Professeur ! Mais la discipline qu'il leur avait inculquée reprit vite le dessus, et les sorts de nutrition fusèrent aussitôt pour leur indiquer quels étaient leurs besoins réels.

Le Professeur et son épouse les avaient sorties d'une vie de peine, emplie de peurs et d'horreurs ! Il était hors de question d'y revenir ! Alors, discipline ! Pour le plus grand bien !

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Voui je change considérablement la vie de Bubus... tant mieux ! Celle créée par JKR est franchement peu intéressante je trouve.**_

 _ **Il y aura TROIS chapitres publiés la semaine prochaine, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. La raison est qu'ils sont extrêmement courts, et aussi qu'il est préférable pour leur lisibilité et compréhension que vous les ayez rapidement à la suite.**_

 _ **Et n'oubliez pas de commenter si vous appréciez ! Et de "poucer" vers le haut, et... ah ben nan y'a pas pouces ici... bon ben un commentaire suffira ! ^^**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, Karozthor le fictiovore, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	34. Un monde à part

Rédigé le 13/5/2014, publié le 30/8/2019. Correcteurs : Le Cerf-Pentard et Wrapochou

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 34 : Un monde à part_

 _« Un humain n'accepte pas de risquer sa vie pour deux sous par jour, ou pour une médaille ! Il faut parler à son âme, le galvaniser ! » Napoléon Bonaparte._

Debout au milieu d'une bibliothèque, un homme fixait avec insistance une vasque d'or remplie d'eau, posée au dessus d'un piédestal de marbre blanc. Là, Il voyait le monde-éprouvette qu'il avait créé par la seule force de sa volonté. Ce _monde à part_ qui lui permettait de prédire certaines possibilités de l'avenir avec une remarquable fiabilité. Ce _monde à part_ où personne n'avait compris et ne comprendrait jamais qu'Il était le seul et unique ennemi.

Son bilan était mitigé. Il avait laissé les sorciers dominer sans partage le monde de la magie, agissant dans leur ombre jusqu'au moment où le pouvoir moldu avait été à lui… avec toutes ses armes. Aux commandes, il avait frappé directement sur toutes les villes moldues où se trouvait un quartier magique, sur toutes les cités sorcières, sur les camps, les armées…

…et il avait vu le résultat. Son bilan était effectivement mitigé. Cela le faisait repartir de trop peu. Il faudrait compter au moins un demi-millénaire de plus pour reconstruire le monde. Et encore bien plus pour le repeupler. Sans compter avec les dommages collatéraux et le traumatisme.

Une bonne surprise toutefois : ses pions. S'ils s'étaient aussi mal débrouillés que prévu, l'un d'eux s'était détaché du lot d'une façon particulière, puisqu'il n'avait pas été prévu originellement et qu'il avait finalement obtenu un bien meilleur résultat que les deux testés…

Il referma la main, coupant l'approvisionnement en magie de son éprouvette et faisant ainsi s'éteindre ce _monde à part…_

… _ce monde à part_ qui se fondait désormais dans l'avenir de la réalité… dans cette réalité _à part_ de Sa volonté.

Non loin de là, deux adolescents s'éveillèrent soudain, hurlants de terreur.

 _ **...**_

 _ **À suivre... héhéhé...**_


	35. L'Histoire inachevée

Rédigé le 13/5/2014, publié le 31/8/2019. Correcteur : Le Cerf-Pentard et Wrapochou

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 35 : L'Histoire inachevée_

 _« Je jure fidélité et loyauté à mon seigneur, j'aimerai ce qu'il aime et me détournerai de ce dont il se détourne. » Serment de fidélité féodal._

Debout au milieu d'une bibliothèque, un homme fixait avec insistance une vasque d'or remplie d'eau, posée au dessus d'un piédestal de marbre blanc. Là, Il voyait le monde-éprouvette qu'il avait créé par la seule force de sa volonté. Ce _monde à part_ qui lui permettait de prédire certaines possibilités de l'avenir avec une remarquable fiabilité. Ce _monde à part_ où personne n'avait compris et ne comprendrait jamais qu'Il était le seul et unique ennemi.

Son bilan était mitigé. Après avoir laissé les sorciers dominer sans partage le monde de la magie, il était passé à un renforcement plus que douteux des dernières forces Fidèles, agissant dans leur ombre jusqu'au dernier moment… et pourtant, presque personne n'avait rien remarqué.

…et Lui avait vu le résultat. Les pions les plus prometteurs, les testés, ne s'étaient en fait révélés que des beaux parleurs lâches et inutiles, ce qui était une grande déception. Cette _histoire_ lui laissait un goût _d'inachevé_.

Mais il y avait toutefois eu une bonne surprise. Si ses pions s'étaient aussi mal débrouillés que redouté, l'un d'eux s'était détaché du lot d'une façon particulière, puisqu'il n'avait pas été prévu originellement et qu'il avait finalement obtenu un bien meilleur résultat que les deux testés…

Il referma la main, coupant l'approvisionnement en magie de son éprouvette et faisant ainsi _s'achever l'Histoire_ de ce _monde à part…_

… _l'Histoire_ de _ce monde à part_ qui se fondait désormais dans l'avenir de la réalité… dans cette réalité désormais conforme à Sa volonté.

Non loin de là, deux adolescents s'éveillèrent soudain, hurlant de terreur.

...

 _ **À suivre... héhéhé...**_


	36. Traumatismes

Rédigé le 23/3/2018, publié le 1/9/2019. Correcteur : Le Cerf-Pentard et Wrapochou

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 36 : Traumatismes_

 _« Il est bon que la guerre soit terrible, sinon nous ne pourrions plus nous en passer. » Robert E. Lee_

 _Dans le dortoir secret des serpenteaux, le jeudi 7 octobre 1993..._

« - AAAAAH ! »

« - IIIIIIIIH ! »

« - HEIN QUOI ?! C'est quoi ça ?! » s'écria Neville, réveillé en sursaut par ces hurlements !

« - C'est Harry ! » répondit Blaise en se levant en vitesse. Et en effet, sur son lit, leur camarade ne cessait de hurler, se débattant de toutes ses forces contre un ennemi invisible ! Ils se penchèrent aussitôt à son chevet, saisissant ses bras et ses jambes pour le forcer au calme tout en tentant de le réveiller.

« - Harry ! Harry, c'est nous ! Tes amis, Neville et Blaise ! Réveille-toi ! » Mais ils eurent beau le secouer, il n'y eut aucun résultat…

« - Il faut aller chercher l'infirmière ! Elle saura quoi faire ! » proposa Blaise en partant aussitôt. Et à peine fut-il sorti de la chambre des garçons qu'il heurta de plein fouet… « Susan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle avait l'air paniquée.

« - Hermione ne va pas bien ! Elle est en pleine crise de panique ! Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! »

« - Hein ? Mione aussi ? Harry fait une crise de terreur ! »

« - C'était ça l'autre hurlement ? Ça nous a réveillées en sursaut, j'ai failli lui lancer un sort pendant un instant, je croyais que c'était le réveil… »

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot, courant à s'en rompre les jambes, faillissant enfoncer le tableau de Merlin servant de porte à leur dortoir secret.

De retour avec l'infirmière quelques minutes plus tard, tous cinq, Susan, Linra, Irina, Neville et Blaise, attendirent le verdict en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au poignet, assis dans les fauteuils de leur coin-salon, se serrant fraternellement chacun dans les bras de l'autre. C'est qu'il y avait de quoi avoir peur ! Une telle terreur, c'était du jamais vu ! Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le regard de leurs amis, c'était pour voir un effroi au-delà de tout ce qu'il leur était possible d'imaginer !

Finalement, aidée par plusieurs professeurs et un flot de potions calmantes, madame Pomfresh décida d'évacuer les deux enfants jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » demandèrent en cœur les cinq concentrés d'inquiétude en se précipitant sur l'infirmière. Elle se tourna vers eux, le visage tiré, déjà épuisée en ce début de matinée.

« - Crise de terreur, » répondit-elle. Et, sachant bien qu'il était inutile de mentir à ces enfants sur-intelligents, elle ajouta, « d'une ampleur que je n'ai jamais vue. Ils semblent avoir fait un rêve qui les a atteints au plus profond de leur âme. Ils se sont mis à hurler d'horreur, puis sont entrés en un état catatonique. Plus rien depuis, ils sont éveillés mais terrorisés au point d'être dans un quasi-coma. Les forcer à dormir est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis obligée de les confier à plus expérimentés que moi. »

Les cinq amis ne dirent rien, appréhensif quant à la suite des évènements, et préparant d'ores et déjà un plan pour convaincre les profs et leurs parents de les laisser au chevet de leurs camarades…

…

 _Ailleurs dans le château…_

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir fait un rêve terrorisant. Une jeune fille solitaire s'était réveillée en pleurs, hurlant un moment d'horreur, se tournant et se retournant sur son morceau de matelas amoché.

Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour se rendre compte que c'était elle qui émettait ces cris stridents. Elle en sursauta soudain, revenant à la réalité, et se ressaisit tant bien que mal pour s'efforcer de maîtriser ses pouvoirs de Vélane, laissant lentement retomber ses longs cheveux blonds, calmant ses érections, maîtrisant son excitation et affaiblissant petit à petit son aura de beauté. Et elle s'effondra sur son lit, pour pleurer à elle seule toutes les larmes de l'Humanité.

Car elle savait. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui allait arriver.

Qu'elle aimerait pouvoir mourir ! Au moins, ça lui permettrait de ne pas subir cet avenir horrible qui s'annonçait sien. Ça lui aurait permis de ne pas devoir abandonner ses rêves et ambitions… ne pas se soumettre à Sa volonté…

…c'était pourtant ce qu'elle ferait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il était trop puissant.

Tout-puissant.

…

 _ **À suivre... héhéhé...**_


	37. Manigances III

NVJM, rédigé du 6 au 13/9/2019, publié le 13/9/2019.

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 37 : Manigances III_

 _« L'état, c'est moi ! » Louis XIV_

 _« Tu vises pas haut ! » Rajson Leiuds_

 _5 octobre 1993, à Poudlard..._

Dans son bureau, penché sur une montagne de paperasse en retard, le directeur Dumbledore subissait une nouvelle fois l'un des pires aspects de son travail. Soupirant une de désespoir face à l'ignoble désorganisation caractérisant les gratte-papiers du ministère, ses pensées le surprirent un instant à s'imaginer devenir un seigneur des ténèbres bureaucratophobe, éliminant cette malédiction de la surface de la terre... Ricanant à cette idée, ce fut pour aussitôt palir en se disant qu'il lui faudrait envoyer un lui-même enragé en trente-huit exemplaires sous un délai de trente millisecondes, sous peine de devoir recommencer. Ses espoirs fugaces furent aussitôt abandonnés pour revenir à la suite de son travail, hanté par le désespoir. Saisir la lettre suivante dans la monstrueuse pile reçue ce matin-là, si haute qu'il était obligé de se lever à chaque fois pour attraper la suivante, fut une épreuve psychologique où il s'étonna lui-même de ses capacités occlumanciennes d'apaisement.

Un cri d'oiseau retentit soudain. Sur son perchoir, Fumseck semblait agité. Que ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de sa combustion, il était en pleine forme... « Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami ? » demanda Dumbledore en peinant à redresser le mélange de poils et de désespoir qu'il était devenu. Quelques coups d'aile lui apportèrent la réponse, le phénix voletant jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau pour aller ramasser une nouvelle lettre, glissée sous la porte à l'instant. « Mais qui ? » s'étonna le vieil homme. Normalement, sa multitude de sorts de surveillance aurait dû l'avertir d'une venue dans l'escalier, aussi discret soit l'arrivant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien ? Peut-être était-elle simplement tombée du bureau... Mais pourquoi donc cette enveloppe semblait briller ? Pour attirer son attention ? C'est avec un soupir exaspéré qu'il maudit l'imagination des tortionnaires du ministère... Craignant aussitôt un guet-apens administratif, son instinct de survie anti-bureaucratie le submergeant, il fit léviter la lettre jusqu'à lui, la faisant tourner un long moment dans les airs tout en l'analysant de multiples sorts de vérification, tous plus paranoïaques les uns que les autres -et toujours en de multiples exemplaires. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il se sentit suffisamment rassuré pour ouvrir la nouvelle venue.

Et fut aussitôt _luminoplané_ en un lieu inconnu... **(1)**

...

Il réapparut dans un flash de lumière au milieu d'une large salle encombrée à craquer de bibliothèques et autres piles de paperasse. Horreur et apocalypse ! C'était donc bien un piège du ministère pour lui faire remplir de nouvelles formalités inutiles ! Mais une étrange impression le saisit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de quitter le fauteuil où le piège l'avait fait atterrir. La moindre parcelle de son corps et de ses vêtements semblait collée au siège... « Mais que ?! »

« - Soyez le bienvenu, Dumbledore, » retentit soudain une voix forte. Il sursauta, prit par surprise, ne s'étant pas aperçu de la présence de quelqu'un. S'efforçant de retrouver les habitudes de l'habile duelliste qu'il était dans sa jeunesse, un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de détailler un peu mieux les environs. Devant lui se trouvait un large bureau de bois massif, plus encore encombré de documents que ne semblait l'être le sol -ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Une cage à oiseau renfermant un squelette de piaf mort depuis une éternité occupait un rebord de la table, tandis qu'un fauteuil au dossier gigantesque se trouvait face à lui, retourné comme si son occupant ne voulait pas se faire voir. Par-dessus, il était possible de distinguer l'encadrement d'un tableau montant jusqu'au plafond, sans pouvoir dire qui était son occupant.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que signifie tout ceci ? » questionna-t-il aussitôt en fronçant les buissons. La même voix, grave et autoritaire, reprit la parole sans prêter le moindre intérêt à ses interrogations.

« - Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! Vous êtes convoqué ici ce jour pour intégrer l'organisation secrète que je dirige. Acceptez-vous ? »

Le vieux directeur émit un rire narquois dès ces mots prononcés. Était-ce une blague ? « Une organisation secrète, rien que cela ! Mais que croyez-vous donc ? Que je vais accepter une annonce si soudaine ? Qui plus est avec si peu d'informations ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » Tout en disant cela, il commença à discrètement agir sur sa magie pour contrer le sort le tenant collé à son fauteuil.

« - Peut-être devrais-je compléter en disant que vous n'avez pas le choix... »

« - Nous avons toujours le choix de mener nos actions comme nous l'entendons. Il faut simplement user de raison pour tenter de savoir quels choix sont les meilleurs. Je ne rejette pas l'idée de faire partie d'une quelconque organisation. Mais il me faut des informations. Quels sont vos buts ? Votre raison d'être ? » Gagner du temps, les faire parler, pour se libérer puis ensuite pouvoir leur montrer qui était réellement Albus Dumbledore !

« - Soit. Je pense qu'au vu de vos actions, vous avez été un bon élève, et méritez quelques éclaircissements. Voici donc. Nous sommes une organisation secrète établissant progressivement son emprise sur la politique magique afin de prendre le pouvoir au ministère. Nos buts sont le rétablissement d'une Union magique, l'extermination des Purs et de la Pureté, et la remise en place d'une morale, d'une religion et d'une mentalité globale reposant sur les principes de l'exemplarité, de la Complémentarité, de l'Avenirisme et du Progrès. Le tout dans un délai de quelques mois. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dumbledore pour se reprendre et répondre, tant ces quelques mots l'avaient surpris. C'était là les buts qu'il poursuivait depuis sa rupture avec les horreurs de la culture Pure ! Et tout cela pour des résultats plus que médiocres ! Malgré toute une vie de travail acharné ! Et voilà qu'un type venait prétendre pouvoir y arriver en quelques mois ! Quelle plaisanterie !

« - Tout cela me semble intéressant, » admit-il pour faire croire à son intérêt. « Mais comment comptez-vous vous-y prendre ? Et quelle est votre définition de la Pureté ? » Car selon les points de vue, elle pouvait massivement fluctuer, entre le point de vue des Purs eux-mêmes, et ceux des sang-mêlés et nés-de-moldus qui généralement n'y voyaient à tort qu'une ancienneté généalogique.

« - Nous allons prendre le pouvoir par diverses actions choc faisant que les membres du maggenmagot voteront pour nous à une écrasante majorité. Cela commencera bientôt. Et nous considérons comme Pures toutes les personnes qui possèdent en elles l'ensemble d'enchantements héréditaires hérité des Parentaux. » Cela fit aussitôt palir Dumbledore. C'était la définition la plus juste de la Pureté. Il ne s'agissait donc pas ici d'un simple groupe de racistes anti sang-purs, mais de gens connaissant la réalité magique se trouvant derrière la Pureté. Ce qui signifiait que lui aussi faisait partie de leurs projets d'extermination. Car les Dumbledore étaient une famille d'une Pureté très renommée -du moins jusqu'à sa trahison quelques décennies auparavant, qui avait voué les siens à un quasi anathème.

Il reprit après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir. « Tout cela m'intrigue, je vous l'admets. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Recontactez-moi dans une semaine. » Il relacha soudain la magie qu'il avait accumulée discrètement, et fit tomber en un instant le sort l'empêchant de se lever ! Foi d'Albus, il leur faudrait se lever plus tôt pour parvenir à l'entraver ! Il n'était pas considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle pour rien !

...À peine eut-il commencé à vouloir se relever qu'un violent choc le rabattit sur son fauteuil. Et cette fois-ci, il ne fut plus capable de réaliser le moindre mouvement, pas même bouger la tête. Tout au plus put-il écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Sa tentative avait échoué ! Comment ?! Il y avait pourtant mis une puissance considérable !

« - Cessez de vous amusez, voulez-vous ? » demanda la Voix. Cela rappela soudain à Albus que l'inconnu ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?! Révélez-vous ! »

« - Je me nomme Rossignol. Il s'agit bien évidemment de mon nom de code. Mon véritable nom, vous ne le connaitrez pas. Alors ? Acceptez-vous de nous rejoindre ? »

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix qu'accepter ou mourir ? »

« - En effet. Mais peut-être voulez-vous d'un argument plus convaincant ? »

« - Cela serait agréable, en effet. »

« - Montre-toi, » dit Rossignol juste avant que ne retentisse un bruit de pas s'éloignant en un écho assourdit. Il n'y eut pourtant personne pour quitter la pièce.

Et face à Dumbledore, le fauteuil retourné lui faisant face depuis le début pivota lentement pour révéler quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Un homme qu'il avait recherché des décennies durant. Un homme qui le toisait désormais comme s'il était une poussière, bras posés sur ses accoudoirs et mains croisées sous son menton, assis avec une nonchalance de _prédateur_.

« - Bonjour Albus, » dit le Professeur.

...

 _Quelques heures après... tard le soir._

Albus fut soudainement luminoplané sur le fauteuil de son bureau, sans que rien ne le laisse présager. L'instant d'avant, il était en pleine discussion avec le Professeur, plus qu'heureux de le revoir enfin après tant de décennies, et voilà soudain qu'il était de retour chez lui ! Mais pourquoi ?

Un bruit de pas montant ses escaliers lui fit comprendre la raison de cette interruption. Quelqu'un venait. Mais comment le Professeur et le dénommé Rossignol l'avaient-ils su ? Auraient-ils empli son bureau de sortilèges de surveillance ? Connaissant l'un, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Voilà qui nécessiterait une petite séance d' _inspection_...

« - Albus ? » demanda McGonagall en entrant. « Je viens chercher les documents à renvoyer au ministè... » elle s'interrompit en voyant les colossales piles de paperasse encombrant encore le bureau de son supérieur. Il n'y avait pas touché. Ce qui la fit aussitôt rugir. « Mais ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre journée ?! Tout devrait être terminé depuis plusieures heures ! » Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air si menaçant que Dumbledore pensa un instant à prendre la fuite. Il parvint à échapper au pire après d'innombrables promesses de travailler toute la nuit durant pour rattraper son retard. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de subir une réprimande particulièrement vive. Fort heureusement, cela lui permit de survivre, et de faire partir sa professeure.

La porte fut à peine claquée qu'il put se reconcentrer sur son travail. Du moins tenter. Entre les évènements de la journée et l'impression que la paperasse s'était soudainement transformée en espèce invasive, œuvrer à faire disparaitre son travail lui fut impossible, ses pensées vagabondant aussitôt, car... Le Professeur ! Enfin, après tant d'années, il le retrouvait ! Et quelles retrouvailles ! Voilà que son ancien enseignant faisait partie d'une organisation secrète... voilà qui n'était pas étonnant ! Difficile de se tenir éloigné de la politique pour quelqu'un d'aussi retors que lui. Un rire se fit entendre dès qu'Albus pensa au cirque politique que cela allait sans aucun doute occasionner. Voilà qui s'annoncerait amusant !

Le rire prit soudainement fin lorsque les souvenirs de sa discussion avec le Professeur lui revinrent pleinement. À un moment, le dénommé Rossignol était revenu, toujours sans se montrer, pour reprendre la tête de la conversation et la porter sur des sujets plus politiques.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit avoir prêté plusieurs serments magiques de fidélité à la cause de cette société secrète. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

...

 _Ministère de la magie, au matin du 6 octobre 1993_

« - Putain de bordel de merde ! » retentit soudain une voix éraillée, surprenant tous ceux se trouvant dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Les regards se tournèrent en un parfait ensemble vers un inconnu nouvellement arrivé, qui paraissait tout rouge de colère. « Où est cet enculé de comité d'accueil ?! On vous apprend pas la politesse, ici ?! » Et sans attendre un instant de plus, il attrapa le premier auror à portée pour lui asséner une baffe retentissante.

Rajson Leiuds, premier-ministre moldu, était en visite dans le monde magique. C'était une première depuis... probablement l'instauration des relations diplomatiques entre magiques et moldus. Et visiblement, l'absence totale de sérieux avec lequel les sorciers avaient pris l'annonce de sa venue ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« - FUUUUDGE ! RAMÈNE-TOI, ABRUTI ! » hurla de plus belle Leiuds, tout rouge de colère de voir que personne ne semblait être là pour lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom. Eh bien ! Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il irait lui-même distribuer quelques baffes ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose au résultat de la journée...

Voyant surgir en furie un homme apparemment prêt à commettre un massacre, les aurors de garde tentèrent de l'arrêter... sans résultat. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, car aucun ne le connaissait, tous furent incapables de lever la baguette contre lui. « Et le respect pour vos supérieurs, vous en faites quoi, abrutis ?! Vous oubliez vos serments ?! » C'est avec stupéfaction que les aurors se rendirent compte que leurs engagements, magiquement prononcés lors de leur prise de fonction, les empêchaient de mettre l'intrus aux arrêts. Leiuds ne leur prêta plus aucune attention, et joua des baffes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule, immédiatement suivi fidèlement par nombre de conseillers et gardes-du-corps en uniformes militaires et costumes-cravate -dans cet ordre-, ce qui outra les quelques Purs présents.

Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge se trouvait présentement dans la chambre du Maggenmagot, occupé à assister à une séance de l'assemblée sorcière, comme l'y obligeait son statut. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car il aimait parler pour ne rien dire. Cela d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, sa fidèle chienne Dolorès Ombrage souhaitait présenter un projet d'une Pure Pureté purement Pure, afin de lancer une cession de chasse-à-courre contre les centaures de la forêt de Poudlard, profitant des prochaines vacances scolaires pour faire un peu de _nettoyage_ tout en s'amusant entre amis. Cela faisait maintenant plusieures années que _ces animaux_ se reproduisaient tranquillement, autant dire que leurs effectifs avaient dû se recomposer depuis le dernier massacre ayant vu nombre de leurs cadavres orner les murs des salles des trophées de maints manoirs Purs. En somme, selon elle, le moment était idéal pour unifier les diverses opinions _respectables_ autour d'un jeu bienvenu. Bien entendu, le "régressiste à la Pureté" de Poudlard, le traitre Dumbledore, s'y opposerait. Mais qu'importait, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour aller ainsi à l'encontre de la majorité du Maggenmagot qui voterait en faveur de ce petit divertissement.

Ledit Dumbledore se trouvait d'ailleurs à son siège de président-sorcier, l'air si songeur qu'il fallu l'intervention de son greffier pour le sortir de ses pensées et lui faire commencer la séance. « Honorés membres du Maggenmagot, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle cession de débats et de votes ! À l'ordre du jour se trouvent trois lois émises par nos _respectables_ membres, » -tout le monde nota son changement de ton méprisant sur ce mot- « et nous avons deux décrets que notre _estimé_ ministre Cornélius Fudge nous demande d'examiner afin de libérer des fonds pour diverses applications urgentes. » L'imprécision avec laquelle ces quelques mots furent prononcés ne laissait aucun doute sur que cet argent irait à de bonnes oeuvres. La définition de "bonnes oeuvres" étant très relative.

La première loi, portant sur la prononciation de cinq peines de mort contre des loups-garous ayant attaqué de Purs sorciers -c'est-à-dire s'étant eux-mêmes fait agresser par ces dits Purs-, fut présentée et aussitôt mise en vote sur exigence de la Pure majorité, l'unique membre du bout récepteur **(2)** y étant opposé n'osant même pas prendre la peine de s'exprimer. Albus Dumbledore en soupira de dépit, s'attirant des rires moqueurs. Inutile de voter. Encore une fois, sa voix ne servirait à rien. Depuis l'arrivée du Père Fondateur, la politique sorcière s'était si religieusement radicalisée qu'il avait l'impression d'être de retour à ses débuts en tant que défenseur des peuples magiques opprimés, tant de décennies auparavant...

Des cris se firent soudain entendre derrière les portes, attirant l'attention des auto-élus, qui tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble, juste à temps pour voir les battants s'écarter en un éclair et heurter les murs avec fracas. « Alors ! On commence sans moi, bande d'impolis ?! » tonna la voix rauque de Leiuds. Ses suivants entrèrent après lui sans hésiter, provoquant aussitôt l'indignation des Purs.

« - Sécurité ! » lança un Lord en se levant en un bond, déjà rouge de haine. « Faites évacuer ces sous-êtres ! Tuez-les ! » Leiuds ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, et dit calmement à l'un de ses gardes-du-corps :

« - Appel au meurtre sur son supérieur hiérarchique, et en flagrant délit. Rappelez-moi la peine prévue ? »

« - Emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, monsieur. »

« - Fort bien. Toi là, le Lord Connard-tout-rouge, puisque t'as pas la politesse de donner ton nom, peut-être auras-tu celle de te rendre toi-même dans ta cellule ? À moins que tu ne préfères te prendre une balle ? »

« - Comment oses-tu, sous-être ! Je vais te... AAAH ! » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, une soudaine détonation l'empêchant de sortir sa baguette en faisant jaillir un flot de sang de son bras tendu. À côté de Leiuds, un des gardes-du-corps abaissa son arme sans s'émouvoir de son acte.

« - Bien ! Évacuez-moi ce tas de merde et foutez-le à Azkaban ! »

« - À vos ordres ! »

« - Reste-t-il encore des candidats à la DISCIPLINE ?! » hurla Leiuds en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, habituellement insoupçonnée tant il se tenait vouté.

« - ASSEZ ! » tonna en réponse une nouvelle voix. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fudge, qui s'était levé à son tour, lui aussi en colère. « Qui êtes-vous, moldu, et comment osez-vous nous menacer ?! » Le choc entre deux mauvais caractères fit aussitôt des étincelles.

« - Je suis ton supérieur, ducon ! Rajson Leiuds, premier ministre britannique ! » Il voulut s'avancer pour donner de la baffe, et en fut empêché juste à temps par une troisième voix, nettement plus basse dans les décibels.

« - Soyez le bienvenu, monsieur le premier ministre, » dit Dumbledore. Il était descendu de son pupitre, prenant lui-même la peine de se déplacer.

« - Ah, enfin quelqu'un de poli ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Dumby ! »

« - Euh, je... »

« - Très bien, alors on garde le Dumby ! Ça te va très bien ! Et maintenant, arrêtons de nous adresser aux cons et parlons politique ! » Contournant son interlocuteur, il alla prendre place à son pupitre et se tourna vers l'assemblée Pure. « J'ai lu que trois ramassis de conneries appelant au meurtre de populations sans défense étaient à l'ordre du jour. Or, ces lois vont entièrement à l'encontre de la doctrine du Second Progrès. De fait, elles sont dès cet instant déclarées illégales pour cause de crime contre l'Humanité, crime contre l'avenir, et crime contre le Second Progrès ! Leurs promoteurs se sont de fait eux-mêmes déclarés criminels, et sont placés en état d'arrestation ! » Les gardes-du-corps levèrent aussitôt leurs armes, faisant palir les auto-élus. Voir l'effet d'une seule balle leur avait suffit. « Gardes ! Enfermez-moi tous ces connards à Azkaban ! Ils seront jugés devant un tribunal _légal_ et athée ! » Ce dernier mot aurait put être l'explosion si les Purs étaient ne serait-ce que capables d'imaginer l'inexistence de pratiques religieuses.

S'éloignant discrètement de la vue du troublion, Fudge s'approcha d'un des aurors de garde, qui assistait ébahi à la scène, et lui murmura : « Dès que ces chiens emmèneront nos glorieux élus, vous les abattrez. Ce sont des terroristes. Droit de les tuer. »

« - À vos ordres, monsieur. » Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Leiuds.

« - _Portus_! » dit-il distinctement en pointant des pièces de monnaie avec... une baguette ?! Et les gardes-du-corps disparurent aussitôt avec leurs prisonniers dès le mot de passe prononcé, un révélateur "Opération On-se-débarrasse-des-cons" dit sur un ton narquois. En quelques instants, tous les prisonniers furent évacués.

« - VOUS ÊTES UN SORCIER ?! » s'horrifia Fudge en voyant cela. Déjà, son esprit médiocre imaginait une ruse faisant appel à de rondelettes sommes extorquées sous le coup de mensonges et autres menaces sans aucun intérêt, à peine argumentées d'une rhétorique ne reposant que sur elle-même et ses sophismes. Si un sorcier avait réussi à se faire élire à un poste moldu, cela allait totalement à l'encontre des lois internationales sur le secret magique ! L'occasion était magnifique de s'en mettre plein les poches !

Leiuds reprit sans prêter attention à la surexcitation corrupto-sexuelle de l'imbécile. « Et bien entendu, inutile de prendre en compte le grade des cons quand ils commettent des crimes ! » Un dernier garde se saisit des épaules de Fudge, les serrant d'une poigne ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Leiuds reprit. « Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge s'étant rendu coupable de crimes contre l'Humanité, crimes contre l'avenir, et pire que tout de crimes contre le Second Progrès, il est démit de ses fonctions conformément à l'article 42 alinéa 27, et automatiquement mis en garde-à-vue à Azkaban en attente d'un procès _légal_ ! Ainsi soit-il ! » Et il leva sa baguette pour lancer une prise d'acte magique garantissant la validité de ses actions au regard de la loi.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle du Maggenmagot, soudain débarrassée de la quasi-totalité de ses occupants. Seuls restaient, figés de stupeur, quelques badauds osant à peine franchir les portes.

« - Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur le premier-ministre, » lança de nouveau Dumbledore en tendant la main. « Et soyez le bienvenu ! » Il acheva ces mots d'un sourire effroyablement sadique qui ne laissa aucun doute à son interlocuteur. Le Professeur et son organisation étaient entrés en action.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

1\. _Luminoplanage_ : _**utilisation de la lumière comme vecteur pour se déplacer magiquement, plutôt que le son dans le transplanage.**_

2 _._ _« Bout récepteur »_ _ **et**_ _« bout lanceur »_ _**sont deux appellations censées approximativement organiser la politique magique. Le « récepteur » correspond à des mouvances accueillant plutôt favorablement les différences et nouveautés, et n'étant que peu portées sur la religion Pure, et le « lanceur » étant très conservateur et très religieux. Pour aider par une comparaison, cela correspond plutôt bien à nos appellations droite et gauche, les deux étant eux aussi deux formes de conservatisme actuellement en pleine radicalisation (2019).**_

 _ **En passant, je suis gérant d'un serveur Discord réunissant divers auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Ça vous intéresse de rejoindre mon groupe de tarés ? Si oui, demandez-moi en ami sur Discord, avec mon pseudo et mon id : NVJM#3762. Nous y parlons fanfictions, mais aussi de toutes autres sortes de choses avec autant de sérieux que possible (entre nos innombrables blagues de merde). La science, l'esprit critique et les arts sont tout particulièrement bienvenus ! On adore aussi les plotistes, ils procurent de si bons fous rires... Nous avons aussi exigence de qualité, les amateurs de navets littéraires ne trouveront pas leur place parmi nous... bref, si vous aimez rire en bonne compagnie, rejoignez « L'antre des sectarés » ! Les petits nouveaux sont tout autant bienvenus que les plus vieux !**_

 _ **Sont déjà présents parmi nous le bramant Cerf-Pentard, le génialement sadique Sampaad, le rugissant Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, Karozthor le fictiovore, l'oeillant Zèd-3èt, la belle Mimiko Sae, la piquante Holfear, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	38. Ordre et discipline

NVJM, rédigé du 19 au 27/9/2019, publié le 27/9/2019.

 _ **Bon anniVIEUXssaire, Karote ! Voilà ton cadeau ! ^^ (Oui, je te le souhaite un jour en avance, chut)**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 38 : Ordre et discipline_

 _« La perfection est atteinte non pas parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, mais lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à retirer. » Antoine de St-Exupéry_

 _Début décembre 1993, à Poudlard..._

Ce matin là, les serpenteaux eurent la surprise de ne pas être réveillés par Lucifer et Satan -les surnoms des réveils des deux dortoirs-, mais par... « Allez, debout tout le monde ! Il est taяd ! » leur hurla dans les oreilles une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre mille.

« - Il est cinq heures ! Vous avez déjà une minute de retard ! Allez, on se dépêche ! »

« - Gnèskispass ? » philosophèrent les victimes, tentant d'argumenter pour échapper à la séance de torture... avant de hurler d'horreur en sentant un liquide froid les recouvrir !

« - _Aguamenti_ ! » lancèrent les deux tortionnaires, chacune s'occupant d'un dortoir en riant aux éclats.

« - Brrr ! Vous êtes diaboliques ! » parvinrent finalement à grelotter les serpenteaux en arrivant dans le coin commun du dortoir, tous frissonnants autant d'horreur que de gel. « Se lever à cette heure ! Votre prof vous a rendues sadiques ou quoi ?! »

« - Pas du tout ! Dis-toi qu'il était bien pire que nous ! Lui, il nous enlevait une heure de sommeil pour chaque minute de retard... »

« - Retard pour quoi ? » murmura Susan en baillant largement. « À cette heure là, c'est encore le couvre-feu... »

« - Pas de problème pour ça ! On a été voir le directeur, il nous autorise tous à ne pas en tenir compte ! » En temps normal, nombre d'élèves auraient été enchantés d'une telle annonce. Mais pour les serpenteaux, cela n'avait pas d'importance particulière, chacun passant le plus clair de son temps à réviser ou pratiquer sa matière préférée avec passion. Ç'avait d'autant moins d'intérêt que la bibliothèque était encore fermée, à cette heure là ! Ô tristesse !

« - Oh, au fait ! Le diяecteuя nous a aussi donné le mot de passe de la bibliothèque... » commença Irina, s'arrêtant par pur réflexe de survie en voyant trois regards fanatiques la fixer soudain, parfaitement réveillés.

Elle fut sauvée in-extremis par Linra : « Mais pour ça, il va falloir faire preuve de discipline ! Désormais, réveil tous les matins à cinq heures, et une heure de course à pied pour se réveiller ! Allez, en piste ! » Des mini pichenettes de magie jaillirent soudain de leurs baguettes à toutes deux, comme un encouragement à leurs amis...

« - J'en viendrais presque à envier Harry et Susan à Sainte-Mangouste ! » se plaignit Susan en repensant à leurs amis hospitalisés.

...

Il fallu de longs hurlements de douleur et d'horreur pour qu'enfin soit achevé le second tour du château. Les serpillères humaines que furent Blaise, Susan et Neville auraient bien aimé hurler de joie en s'effondrant sur les marches de l'entrée, récriminer contre leurs tortionnaires, voire leur jeter un sort, mais n'y parvinrent pas tant était grande leur fatigue. Même Lucifer et Satan ne les réveillaient pas d'aussi terrible manière ! Seul Blaise parvenait à peu près à conserver forme humaine, habitué à l'exercice physique par ses interminables séances d'entrainement au duel.

« - Et ben alors, déjà fatigués ? » rirent Linra et Irina, goguenardes, en les rejoignant après leur vingtième tour. Et elles paraissaient en pleine forme !

« - Vous êtes monstrueuses, » parvint à grogner Neville juste avant de s'effondrer, vite suivi par les autres.

« - Spèce de Soinner ! » les gronda Susan, en faisant référence au premier ministre de la magie, célèbre pour sa brutalité dans l'exercice du pouvoir.

« - Espèces de... de... Léo ! » gémit Blaise, ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi dire et se rabattant sur une insulte fourre-tout.

Ces témoignages d'amour firent rire Linra et Irina. « Ben voyons ! Vous verriez ce qu'on a eu à subir ! Votre petite course n'est rien du tout ! Allez, maintenant il est temps de manger ! Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt servi ! »

« - MANGER ! TAÏAUT TAÏAUT ! » hurlèrent aussitôt les serpenteaux, empressés de retrouver des forces ! Les trois cadavres ressuscitèrent en un bond, se précipitant vers le château... avant de se stopper, pétrifiés d'un sort !

« - Hep-hep-hep ! Pas si vite ! À partir de maintenant, sorts de nutrition à tous les repas ! Il faudra manger en fonction des besoins de votre corps ! Pas de graisses, peu de sucres ! Et notamment, pas plus d'un carré de chocolat par repas ! »

À l'entente de cette répression morfalesque, une révolution aurait pu éclater si les révoltés n'étaient pas trop épuisés pour ça.

...

 _Plus tard..._

« - Aujourd'hui, cours théorique ! Nous allons étudier les implications de la loi de Gamp-Pentard, qui implique que l'on ne peut pas métamorphoser de nourriture consommable. Qui peut développer et préciser de quoi il s'agit précisément ? » McGonagall avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'une main se leva... « Monsieur Londubat ? » sourit la prof en désignant la petite génie des métamorphoses.

« - La loi de Gamp-Pentard. »

« - Très bien ! Et miss Bones, quelques informations historiques peut-être ? »

« - Oui professeure ! Julius Gamp, sorcier allemand né au 17e siècle, a été un érudit spécialisé en métamorphoses, qui a passé toute sa vie à en explorer la moindre facette. C'est de lui que nous vient la première ébauche de la loi, expliquée simplement avec la citation "rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme puis reprend sa forme initiale", qui un peu plus tard a été précisée et confirmée par le français Lucien Pentard lors d'échanges épistolaires avec son confrère. La théorie formulée par le premier et les preuves données par le second font que la loi porte aujourd'hui leurs deux noms. »

« - Merci, miss Bones. Et maintenant, nous allons comprendre par l'exemple pourquoi on ne peut pas métamorphoser de la nourriture. Imaginez que vous vouliez métamorphoser une des pierres du château en une assiette remplie d'un succulent repas. Que se passerait-il ? Monsieur Zabini ? »

« - Selon le manuel, nous pourrions, mais ce ne serait qu'apparence, car la nourriture ainsi obtenue ne serait que ça. Elle conserverait la consistance de la pierre, les mêmes faibles qualités nutritives, le même goût, la même densité, etc, et enfin il y aurait le risque mortel de voir la métamorphose prendre fin dans votre estomac... avoir une roche de dizaines de kilos qui apparait soudain dans le ventre n'est pas très souhaitable... » de nombreuses grimaces horrifiées parcoururent l'assistance à l'idée de la scène.

À leur place, Linra et Irina se regardèrent sans rien dire. Impossible de métamorphoser de la nourriture, vraiment ? Pourtant, le Professeur n'avait fait que ça durant leur apprentissage... comment ? Voilà un mystère à résoudre !

...

 _Le weekend venu..._

« - DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! » hurlèrent deux voix démoniaques, vociférant des incantations maléfiques afin de réveiller les ténèbres...

Il n'y eut aucun résultat. Les trois carpettes humaines cibles du réveil en fanfare semblaient s'être enfermées dans des bulles de silence... _"Les petits malins !"_ pensèrent Linra et Irina en souriant sadiquement. _"Voilà qui mérite une petite punition..."_ La trompette du réveil fut métamorphosée en une arme bien plus redoutable encore...

...Quelques minutes plus tard, trois cadavres se tenaient au garde-à-vous sur les marches du château, prêts à tout pour ne plus subir l'assaut d'une horde de sortilèges chatouilleurs et de souris affamées !

« - On est samediiii ! » pleurnicha Neville. « C'est le weekend ! On est censés faire la grasse matinée ! » Sa tentative de tirer des larmes de pitié à ses tortionnaires échoua lamentablement.

« - Vous l'avez faite ! On vous a réveillés à six heures ! C'est tard ! Allez hop, au boulot ! »

« - Grr ! Révolu... » commencèrent à gronder les serpenteaux...

« - Stop ! Une tablette de chocolat pour qui parviendra à nous rattraper à la course ! » Cette annonce fit taire toute idée de révolte. Gloire au chocolat !

« - À L'ATTAQUE ! » hurla Blaise en se jetant en avant ! « TOUT POUR LE CHOCOLAT ! » Linra et Irina se regardèrent un instant, partageant un sourire narquois. Bien, rien de mieux qu'un peu de manipulation pour arriver à ses buts.

L'entrainement s'acheva par trois carpettes n'arrivant plus à courir après deux fusées. Et par une privation cacaotesque.

...

 _Un peu plus tard..._

Alors que les serpenteaux agonisaient après avoir échoué dans leur reconquête du saint cacao, leurs tortionnaires se rendirent dans les étages du château pour rencontrer le directeur. « Bonjour professeur ! » Celui-ci, énièmement occupé à subir la paperasse imposée par ses devoirs, releva la tête de la tombe avec un grand sourire soulagé.

« - Bonjour jeunes filles ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« - Nous avons une demande à vous faire, à propos de... »

« - Accordé ! » répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, prenant un air de vieux papy-gâteau. Elles se regardèrent, surprises.

« - Euh... déjà ? Vous ne savez même pas ce que... »

« - Je m'en doute. Vous voulez organiser des cours du soir pour transmettre à autrui le savoir acquis auprès du Professeur, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais pareil quand je suis moi-même revenu de mon apprentissage ! » Les filles sourirent de se savoir mises à jour.

« - Vous avez deviné juste, monsieur. Nous aurions besoin d'une salle pour cela... »

« - Pas de problème, je vous ferai transmettre dès que possible un message avec l'emplacement requis. Que comptez-vous transmettre à vos camarades ? »

La discussion évolua vers un partage de leurs souvenirs respectifs, chacun parlant à l'autre des enseignements subis. Dumbledore fut surpris d'apprendre que le Professeur était marié -il n'avait jamais entendu parler de son épouse auparavant. « Enfin, il s'est trouvé une femme capable de supporter ses grognements ! Rassurez-moi, il est toujours aussi grognon ? Et autant porté sur l'astiquage de la vaisselle ? »

« - Toujours ! » rirent-ils tous trois.

La discussion prit fin le soir venu, lorsque des pas se firent entendre en provenance des escaliers... « Albus ? » appela McGonagall. « Je viens chercher vos documents... » Elle s'interrompit en voyant que les immenses piles de paperasse déposées sur le bureau de son supérieur n'avaient pas été entamées d'un iota depuis le matin.

Linra et Irina jugèrent bon de fuir en toute discrétion.

...

 _Vers fin décembre 1993, juste avant les vacances de Noël..._

La ferveur étudiante était à son paroxysme dans le dortoir des serpenteaux. Avec les vacances approchantes, Susan et Neville allaient devoir retourner dans leur famille respective, ce qui les empêcherait de dévaliser la bibliothèque à pas d'heure. Tous leurs efforts se portaient de fait sur une fervente accumulation, lançant des sorts de copie à toute allure, des foisons de plumes enchantées s'agitant sur d'énormes tas de feuilles volantes. À côté, Linra et Irina, plus ou moins dignement affalées sur les fauteuils au coin du feu, lisaient avec passion des livres largement au-delà du niveau théorique des troisièmes années -et même des septièmes. Résoudre les mystères posés par l'énigme qu'est le Professeur leur nécessiterait des connaissances aussi poussées que possible.

« - ILS SONT REVENUS ! » Hurla Blaise en faillissant défoncer le tableau de Merlin ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir excité comme une puce, un grand sourire semblant vouloir atteindre ses oreilles.

« - Quoi ? Qui ça ? »

« - Harry et Hermione ! Ils reviennent ! McGo m'a dit qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver ! » Et il se jeta de nouveau au travers du tableau de l'entrée, courant pour aller retrouver ses amis. Un demi-instant plus tard, le dortoir secret était vide de toute présence humaine.

...

Les serpenteaux gagnèrent l'entrée du château pour y retrouver McGonagall, qui attendait là en compagnie de madame Pomfresh. « Bonjour jeunes gens, » dirent-elles. « Je vois que monsieur Zabini vous a transmis la nouvelle... » c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, les cinq puces lui faisant face donnant l'air d'être intenables de joie.

« - Allons jeunes gens, un peu de tenue je vous prie, » murmura une voix grave. Tout le monde sursauta en voyant apparaitre le professeur Rogue.

« - Bonjour professeur. »

« - Que faites-vous là, Severus ? » s'étonna McGonagall. Cette question sembla un instant surprendre le maitre des cachots, fugace déstabilisation qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle vint, laissant aux spectateurs la certitude qu'ils avaient rêvé.

« - Mon devoir Minerva, rien de plus que mon devoir. Deux de mes serpents reviennent de l'hôpital, c'est la moindre des politesses que les accueillir pour m'assurer de leur bonne santé. » Cette explosion de savoir-vivre, si rare chez lui, laissa stupéfaits tous les témoins de la scène.

...Les deux femmes, comprenant très vite quelle vérité se cachait derrière les apparences, se mirent à rire sans pouvoir se retenir, s'efforçant de dissimuler leur hilarité mais y échouant lamentablement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre apprenti, Severus, il viendra bientôt vous secourir de nouveau ! » Qui aurait cru que lui, l'acariâtre chauve-souris des cachots, se prendrait d'affection pour Harry Potter ?

Après quelques minutes de rire aux dépends d'un potionniste encore plus stoïque qu'habituellement, l'attention générale se reporta sur le grand portail, vers lequel se dirigeait Hagrid. Deux petites ombres se faisaient voir au loin, à travers les barreaux ! Enfin !

Un spectacle étrange s'offrit alors aux yeux des spectateurs. Après quelques instants à discuter avec les revenants, Hagrid dû les prendre chacun par la main, tous deux se tenant serrés contre lui mais semblant s'efforcer de ne pas se croiser du regard. Cela se confirma lorsque leurs amis se jetèrent vers eux, voulant les serrer dans leurs bras et n'obtenant que deux terrorisés qui s'abattirent à genoux au sol, mains enserrant leur tête, et tout leur petit corps tremblotant de terreur.

« - Les amis ! Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiétèrent aussitôt les serpenteaux, ne sachant que faire face à un tel comportement. Toute tentative de les consoler semblait augmenter leur détresse... Voyant cela, Madame Pomfresh se précipita en avant pour administrer à chacun une fiole de potion calmante.

« - Tout va bien jeunes gens, » dit-elle, « vous êtes de retour à Poudlard, en sécurité. Tout va bien... » elle leur souffla ces mots tout doucement, s'efforçant de les rassurer autant que possible.

Début octobre, tôt le matin, tous deux s'étaient réveillés en hurlant, comme semblant avoir fait un cauchemar, qui fut si violent qu'ils tombèrent en un semi-coma terrorisé qui nécessita leur hospitalisation immédiate. Malgré tout le savoir-faire de madame Pomfresh et des médicomages qui se penchèrent sur leur cas, il leur fut impossible de connaitre la raison d'une telle terreur, et décision fut finalement prise d'appliquer un traitement par amnésie -leur faire oublier leurs souvenirs du traumatisme, dans la mesure du possible, tout en leur laissant la connaissance de ce qui leur était arrivé, afin de faciliter leur reconstruction. C'était la solution appliquée aux survivants de Durmstrang, suite au génocide d'élèves orchestré par les Purs, et cela s'était révélé très efficace.

...Mais malgré les soins reçus, Harry et Hermione semblaient toujours aussi terrorisés. « Mais que se passe-t-il, les amis ? » leur demanda Susan, inquiète de les voir dans un tel état. De maigres murmures furent les seules réponses qu'elle reçu, l'obligeant à tendre l'oreille comme jamais.

« - Ne le laissez pas approcher, » bredouillait Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ne la laissez pas approcher, » faisait de même Harry. Tout paru soudain clair pour tout le monde. Ils avaient peur l'un de l'autre ! Mais pourquoi ? Avant leur réveil hurlant, ils s'adoraient ! Leurs amis les soupçonnaient même d'être secrètement amoureux... alors pourquoi une soudaine telle crainte réciproque ?

« - Je veux écrire à mes parents, » retentit timidement la voix d'Hermione, tressautante de sanglots réguliers. Cela étonna madame Pomfresh.

« - Mais... Hermione, tu les as vus il y a même pas une demi-heure... » Ses braves parents avaient passé presque tout leur temps à son chevet, ne la quittant que pour la laisser retourner à Poudlard.

« - Je veux leur écrire quand même ! Je veux être sûre qu'ils vont bien ! » sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Et elle se mit à marcher vivement vers le château pour prendre le nécessaire.

« - J'ai aussi une lettre à écrire, » dit Harry en agissant de même, sans toutefois révéler à qui ses mots s'adresseraient. Et il prit le même chemin que la serpentelle, tout en veillant à marcher à plusieurs mètres de distance, lui jetant des regards effrayés.

McGonagall, Rogue, Pomfresh et les serpenteaux restants les suivirent aussitôt, les rattrapant dans le hall à l'instant précis où... « AAAAH ! » Deux hurlements retentirent sans prévenir, pourfendant les oreilles. Leur origine fut vite vue lorsqu'Harry et Hermione se révélèrent au regard de leurs amis, recroquevillés au sol. Et de l'autre côté du hall, une jeune fille les regardait d'un air hostile...

Lorsque les cris avaient retentis, Luna Lovegood s'apprêtait à entrer dans la grande-salle pour le repas du soir. Intriguée, elle se retourna de tout son dédain pour regarder les impudents osant déranger son ouïe de leurs borborygmes incohérents. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, un rictus méprisant déforma ses lèvres. Ces espèces de tas de merde de Potter et Granger. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, depuis qu'elle s'était elle aussi réveillée en hurlant d'un terrible cauchemar, en même temps qu'eux -mais à leur inverse parfaitement solitaire-, elle ressentait à leur égard un mépris plus grand que tout ce que sa suffisance légendaire lui avait jamais fait concevoir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ni rationnaliser à ce sujet, elle ne pouvait se retenir de les mépriser. Et la scène ainsi offerte à son intention, celle de deux masses humaines puant la peur et les sphincters lâches, ne faisait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de dédain qu'elle éprouvait. C'est en prononçant une insulte bien sentie qu'elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir à sa place, toujours seule au milieu de la foule l'évitant comme la petite peste qu'elle était.

Blaise, Susan et Neville, ne prêtant pas attention à la détestable plaie féminine, aidèrent leurs amis à se relever, et les emmenèrent jusque dans le dortoir secret pour les aider à accomplir leur lubie. Hermione noircit plus d'une dizaine de pages de questions en tous genres, de codes alambiqués, et d'inquiétude liquide sous forme de larmes. Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Harry rédigea, froissa, recommença, déchira, et persévéra sur plus encore de parchemins, écrivant fébrilement une lettre de présentation à une dénommée Fleur... les yeux doux qu'il faisait à sa lettre en disait long sur ses sentiments. Mais qui était-elle ? Où l'avait-il connue ?

Le soir vint finalement, les deux pauvres traumatisés s'endormant tant bien que mal entre les bras consolants de leurs amis. Si ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas leur soudaine frayeur commune, ça ne les empêcherait pas de les aider autant que possible !

...

Dans la faune des élèves de l'école, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir changé de comportement. Dans le bureau du professeur d'Histoire, son fils Ronald n'était radicalement plus le même que seulement quelques mois auparavant. Arthur Weasley ne savait comment, mais l'esprit simple et influençable de son sixième fils avait découvert la religion Pure, et était tout entier tombé dans l'influence de celle-ci, succombant à tous ses sophismes, mensonges et erreurs de toutes variétés. Ce désastre mental l'avait transformé en un Pur exemplaire de tout ce qu'un parent responsable aurait horreur de voir chez son enfant.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ?! » s'horrifia Arthur en tentant de digérer la demande de son fils.

« - Père, je ne puis plus supporter ce repaire d'impurs puants qu'est devenu Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir me scolariser dans cette noble école emplie de Purs encore plus nobles qu'est devenue Durmstrang depuis sa Pure purification purement Pure. »

La claque jaillit si vite qu'il ne put l'éviter, et si fort qu'elle le projeta au sol.

« - QUE JE NE T'ENTENDE PLUS JAMAIS DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! FILS INDIGNE ! » hurla Arthur, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler tant était grand le désespoir d'entendre sa progéniture prononcer de telles folies.

« - Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez, père ? » demanda Ron en se montrant stoïque, se relevant sans montrer douleur ni émotion.

« - ÉVIDEMMENT ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE REJOINDRE UNE ORGANISATION TERRORISTE ! »

« - ...Soit. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, père. » Et il se détourna sans plus rien dire, surprenant son père qui n'était pas habitué à voir son fils grognon faire montre d'une telle maitrise de soi.

Gagnant une pièce abandonnée, Ron retrouva son compère d'orgies, Draco Malfoy. « Alors ? » demanda celui-ci.

« - Un échec. Ma famille n'est rien de plus qu'un immonde repaire d'impurs. »

« - Tu viens avec nous ? »

« - Évidemment. Hors de question que je reste le seul Pur en un tel repaire d'impurs. »

« - Alors sois le bienvenue dans ta véritable famille, mon frère, » dit Draco en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Ils achevèrent la nuit entrelacés dans toute la débauche de l'hédonisme Pur...

Quelques jours plus tard, Ronald Weasley entra dans le Poudlard Express pour ne pas en redescendre, et fut porté disparu, à la grande inquiétude de ses parents. Lui, ainsi que plus de trente élèves Purs, qui avaient utilisé des portoloins pour quitter le train sans laisser de traces. Les tous derniers étudiants Purs de Poudlard gagnèrent ainsi Durmstrang afin, comme l'expliqua la lettre qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux, "d'honorer la Pureté en participant Purement à la Pure guerre qui serait bientôt déclarée".

Arthur fut accusé d'être le responsable de cette fugue par son épouse Molly, une femme à l'esprit médiocre qui ne devait de ne pas avoir elle-même chuté dans la Pureté de ses ancêtres par la grâce de sa fainéantise d'esprit. Et qui demanda le divorce.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Vous connaissez Discord ? C'est un site permettant d'échanger par écrit ou oral en larges groupes, de façon optimale. J'y gère un serveur dédié aux fanfictions, à la littérature, aux arts en général, aux sciences, à l'esprit critique, etc... avec les membres déjà présents, on est une bande de tarés aimant bien rigoler ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! Pour ça, contactez-moi par mp ou directement sur Discord avec mon pseudo et mon id NVJM#3762. Demandez-moi en ami et je vous inviterai !**_

 _ **Est déjà présente parmi nous une sacrée ribambelle de tarés fanfictionneurs ! Le cerf-pentard, Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, Karozthor le fictiovore, Zèd-3-èt, et encore plein d'autres !**_


	39. Entre temps VI

NVJM, rédigé du 4/10/2019 au 13/10/2019, publié le 13/10/2019.

 _ **Le rythme de parution va désormais changer, pour passer du vendredi au weekend -samedi ou dimanche sans précision.**_

 _Une Histoire de temps_

 _Chapitre 39 : Entre Temps VI_

 _« Toute chose a la valeur que son acquéreur est prêt à payer ». Publius Syrus._

 _Quelque part en France, fin décembre 1993._

TARATATAAA ! Le hurlement de la trompette du réveil résonna jusqu'au plus profond des êtres, faisant sursauter les corps endormis et les emplissant de terreur. Convocation ! Vite, obéir ! Sinon... La multitude de frêles jambes se hâta de mouvoir ses pieds nus, n'osant pas crier lorsqu'ils marchaient contre les cailloux et s'écorchaient jusqu'au sang. Les mères et les grandes sœurs faisaient de leur mieux pour porter les fillettes et aller plus vite... plus vite ! Obéir ! Sinon...

Sur la place centrale entourée d'une centaine de baraquements de branchages et terre séchée, plus de deux-mille Vélanes se hâtèrent de se trier comme ordonné. Les enceintes se mettaient dans un coin, où elles seraient frappées selon le bon plaisir des Purs éleveurs. Puis suivaient les fécondables, vouées à subir autant de viols qu'en auraient envie les brutes, jusqu'à leur faire avoir une nouvelle portée de futures victimes. Venaient ensuite les fillettes, celles qui seraient à leur tour violées par les éleveurs dès que leur puberté aurait terminé d'être précocement provoquée par des potions de fertilité. Enfin suivaient les bébés, la multitude de petits corps frêles que les mères aimantes étaient obligées de laisser là, sur la caillasse froide de l'hiver. Si par malheur elles osaient les prendre dans leurs bras, ce serait la dernière fois. Pour les éleveurs, des barbares sélectionnés dans la population Pure pour leur sadisme exacerbé, tout était bon pour accroitre le désespoir de leurs victimes. Les petits corps seraient emmenés à l'abattoir sous les pleurs et supplications des mères effondrées.

Ici, faire preuve de tendresse signifiaient envoyer l'être aimé à la mort, si vous étiez pris en flagrant-délit par les Purs.

Le froid régnait sur la place avec une aussi grande dureté que le silence. Surveillées par les éleveurs riant gras, les Vélanes frissonnaient en fixant le sol, trop effrayées pour ne seraient-ce que penser. Les plus rapides avaient eut le temps de serrer autour d'elles leurs immenses cheveux, s'offrant le luxe de vêtements éphémères. Les éleveurs les frapperaient pour cela. Mais qu'importait. De toute façon, cette protection ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Il fallut dix minutes de terreur pour qu'enfin apparaisse le contremaitre. Il s'agissait d'un homme svelte rendu d'autant plus squelettique que la majorité de sa silhouette semblait faite de chaudes fourrures. Comme une manière de narguer ses victimes. Avec une lenteur sadique, avec laquelle son froid sourire révélait le plaisir prit, il sortit une feuille pour commencer l'énumération du jour.

« - Prélèvement des laines. » Ses subordonnés se saisirent de leur baguette pour aller trancher avec application les cheveux des Vélanes, veillant toujours à laisser derrière eux des plaies sanguinolentes. C'était un plaisir de _punir_ celles ayant osé émettre le moindre cri de douleur.

« - Prélèvement du lait. » Les enceintes furent aussitôt relevées à coups de baffes, des trayeuses magiques accrochées à leurs seins. Il n'y aurait encore une fois pas de repas pour les petites, ce matin là. Il faudrait attendre le soir, le temps que la maternité puisse œuvrer de nouveau et accomplir ses miracles. Pourvu qu'il y ait encore des petites à nourrir...

Dix minutes étaient à peine passées qu'une première « c'est la pause ! » retentit. Aussitôt, les éleveurs se jetèrent sur les Vélanes à féconder, les quelques "adultes" qui avaient récemment accouché et qu'il fallait aussitôt reféconder pour garantir une production maximale. La plupart des bourreaux, pris dans les délires de leur hédonisme, "débordèrent" dans les rangs voisins des fécondables, et n'hésitèrent pas à violer des fillettes. Il y en eu même un pour _goûter_ à une petite bébé, qui après un instant ne pleura plus jamais.

La pause prit fin après quelques minutes. Aucun pleur ne se faisait entendre. Les violées n'en avaient plus la possibilité. Le contremaitre, impassible alors qu'une de ses mains forçait une fillette à lui faire une fellation, recommença à lire sa liste. « Prélèvement du sang. Aujourd'hui, il en faut trente litres. » Les éleveurs se précipitèrent sur les rangs des enceintes, sélectionnèrent à la va-vite les quelques qui s'apprêtaient à arriver à terme, et leur firent avaler une potion d'avortement. Cette fois-ci, il y eut des tentatives pour se débattre : personne ne toucherait à leurs petites chéries pas encore nées ! C'était l'instinct maternel des Vélanes qui exprimait encore son altruisme à toute épreuve. Malgré des dizaines de générations maltraitées et sélectionnées pour leur soumission, jamais les éleveurs n'avaient réussi à le faire taire.

Mais les fouets claquèrent, et les cris s'élevèrent. Et s'éteignirent.

En quelques minutes, issus autant de vagins que de cadavres ouverts à la va-vite, une centaine de petites voix salua le monde pour la dernière fois. Le "sang de jeune vierge" était un ingrédient de potion très puissant utilisé en une multitude d'occasions. Cela, lié au sadisme hédoniste des Purs, avait donné lieu au plus effroyable crime jamais commis de toute l'Histoire. Des dizaines de litres furent prélevés ce jour là, nettement plus que la veille, indication morbide de la considérable augmentation de la _production_. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'industrie meurtrière mise en place sous l'égide de Magelus Soinner, le premier ministre de la magie, voici quelques siècles de cela, et dont les réserves semblaient toujours pleines malgré le temps écoulé. Mais l'horreur n'avait pas d'époque. Et la fraicheur avait meilleure réputation que les sorts de conservation.

Parmi les Vélanes épargnées, nombre d'enceintes s'évanouirent d'horreur en voyant le sort atroce qui les attendrait bientôt, elles et leurs petites. Les fouets claquèrent aussitôt pour les réveiller, déchirant de multiples fois la peau -du moins le peu épargné par les engelures et diverses cicatrices.

« - Prélèvement de la viande. »

Les baguettes furent de nouveau brandies, cette fois-ci brillantes d'un vert d'avada caractéristique. Toutes les Vélanes étaient tatouées au front avec leur date de naissance. Toutes celles atteignant le jour de leurs vingt-cinq ans, et de fait la fin de leur croissance magique, étaient mises à mort sous le regard de leurs sœurs. Les raisons de cette _récolte_ étaient multiples. Entre autres assurer l'alimentation des riches familles Pures avec une viande de haute réputation. Manger des produits issus des _peuples inférieurs_ était depuis quelques mois un signe de distinction, dans la Pureté. Si auparavant cela était vu comme répugnant, le simple fait que le Père Fondateur ait ordonné l'introduction de cette pratique en faisait une fière tradition ayant toujours existée. Et cela nécessitait une production massive pour assurer la demande.

Une autre raison de ces abattages était la fabrication de jouets pour les adolescents Purs. Il était en effet de tradition, pour leur apprendre à pratiquer l'hédonisme Pur avec une exacerbation maximale, de transformer des cadavres de Vélanes en poupées sexuelles. Leurs mères et sœurs n'étant pas toujours disponibles pour pratiquer l'inceste -et ne l'étant pas du tout en cette époque d'élevage-, il avait fallu trouver d'autres moyens d'œuvrer. Et quoi de mieux que d'en profiter pour mettre à mort des impures ? Selon les propos et sermons du Pur clergé...

Alors que les éleveurs emmenaient les victimes du jour, et que d'ultimes regards s'échangeaient, adieux résignés avant _la grande stérilité_ -comme les Vélanes surnommaient la mort-, un concert de hurlements s'éleva de derrière les baraquements...

Sur une autre place de la ferme, les Vélanos subissaient un sort que même des adeptes de la torture jugeraient abusifs. Les garçons issus de Vélanes étaient rarissimes, ne représentant qu'à peine un pourcent des naissances de ce peuple. Et pour les Purs, c'était une preuve d'infériorité supplémentaire. Si même des impurs ne donnaient que rarement naissance à ces êtres, il devait y avoir une Pure raison à cela.

Dès l'instant de sa naissance, chaque Vélano était séparé de sa mère, et branché sur un système complexe de tuyauteries le transformant en simple morceau d'une machinerie constituée en un unique but : le transformer lui aussi en jouet sexuel. Dès son premier jour, la majorité de son alimentation était constituée d'une potion de croissance pénienne, avec pour seul but de tous les transformer en pénis-humains auxquels pendraient de pitoyables corps. Selon les stocks, ils pouvaient autant être tués bébés, déjà affublés d'un pieu plus grand qu'eux, ou laissés à grandir jusqu'à l'âge adulte. C'était ici le cas des victimes du jour.

Un des éleveurs appliqua sa baguette sur le pénis démesuré du mâle à abattre ce jour là, et, en une habile succession de sorts, débita le membre en de multiples steaks qui furent aussitôt emballés et expédiés en portoloin vers les cuisines des acheteurs. Rares étaient les femmes Pures n'étant pas réduites en élevages -uniquement des vieillardes stériles, ou des laiderons affublées de déficiences mentales telles que même le Pur clergé n'avait pas osé les envoyer en élevage, de crainte de nuire à la Pure production. Le reste de la viande du Vélano, devenu inutile, fut amené à l'abattoir, où il serait haché pour nourrir les bêtes.

Midi vint avec autant de hâte que la fin de l'éternité. Une cloche sonna dans le lointain, annonçant l'heure du repas. Sur un signe du contremaitre, les éleveurs achevèrent leur séance de viols, et amenèrent une large marmite fumante d'où dépassaient les _invendus_ de la production. Il ne fallait pas gacher, disaient-ils en torturant de plus belle l'esprit de leurs victimes en leur criant sans cesse de quoi était faite la viande servie. En réaction, aucune Vélane n'osait manger, toutes fixant ce qui avait été des sœurs, des fils, voire leurs propres bébés. Ce qui offrait une nouvelle occasion aux bourreaux pour _punir_ les récalcitrantes. L'une d'elles était toujours choisie pour _manger à la place des autres_ , généralement une mère éplorée du jour même. Pour le plus grand plaisir des barbares.

La récolte du jour achevée, toutes furent reconduites dans les baraquements, de nouveau enfermées jusqu'au lendemain. Juste avant cela, toutefois, eut lieu la tradition du lieu. Quelques fillettes étaient prises en otage par les éleveurs, et les autres Vélanes avaient obligation de défiler devant une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un squelette. Un squelette aux hanches très larges, tellement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'une Vélane. De la toute première capturée ici, de la pauvrette qui avait été violée en série et mise en élevage, donnant naissance à cette ferme d'atrocités et à une multitude de descendantes vouées à l'Horreur. Toutes devaient l'insulter et cracher sur sa mémoire, sous peine de voir les otages être exécutées. Et bien que chacun des esprits torturés savait que la Matriarche, comme elle était appelée, avait été comme elles une incarnation de l'innocence, personne n'émettait la moindre plainte, et toutes obéissaient. Le passé était achevé. Il valait mieux se tourner vers l'avenir, et le protéger. Surtout si ça ne coûtait qu'une insulte qu'aucune ne pensait vraiment. C'était encore une fois là un aspect du comportement instinctif des Vélanes. Jamais rien ne pouvait faire taire leur espoir.

Dans un des baraquements, la porte se referma avec fracas, les verrous retentissant ensuite pour finalement laisser la place aux ténèbres du silence. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes d'attente angoissée, chacune craignant que les éleveurs ne reviennent soudain pour violer au hasard une victime quelconque, qu'une ombre bougea finalement. Disposant encore de ses cheveux immensément longs, elle offrit à ses sœurs enfermées avec elles de s'en envelopper pour se protéger du froid, toutes pensant aux centaines de pauvrettes qui n'avaient pas cette chance faute de n'être pas enfermées dans la même ruine.

Cette Vélane miraculeusement épargnée, bien qu'ayant seulement treize ans, était unanimement reconnue comme l'actuelle matriarche par toutes ses sœurs, y compris les plus agées. La raison de cette précocité était la chance inouïe dont elle bénéficiait. Unique épargnée de la ferme, la bonté du couple des propriétaires était la seule raison de sa survie. Purs charmés par l'influence moldue sur leur monde, ils avaient progressivement rejeté leur culte, ne se contentant que du strict minimum pour ne pas être mis en danger par les exactions du clergé, et se montraient remarquablement tolérants -c'est-à-dire abjects de racisme selon les standards moldus. Ce qui était une forme de tolérance du point de vue Pur.

Marleganicus et son épouse Olympe, héritiers de l'élevage secret de Vélanes créé par leurs ancêtres quelques décennies auparavant, adhéraient à la mouvance politique du "bout récepteur", la partie de la politique Pure ouverte aux réformes et idées nouvelles. Cela les avait conduits à la conviction que, très loin des religieuses croyances Pures, les Vélanes et les divers autres peuples magiques étaient parfaitement capables de civilisation, très loin des idées reçues répandues sans cesse par le Pur clergé. Oh, ces "choses" n'en restaient fondamentalement pas moins des êtres inférieurs, tous juste bons à servir ou mourir. Jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'idée de les considérer comme égaux des nobles Purs. Mais une infime faille dans leurs croyances avait donné la possibilité d'une expérimentation grandeur nature. Si une Vélane sélectionnée au hasard parvenait à obtenir ses diplômes de Beauxbâtons, cela montrerait sans aucun doute possible que leur peuple entier en était capable. Même si cela ne changerait absolument rien à leur sort, cela donnerait une certaine satisfaction aux éleveurs-propriétaires.

C'était ainsi que Fleur avait été sélectionnée le jour de ses dix ans. Lorsque deux éleveurs en rut avaient relevé de force le numéro VM192789 -le seul "nom" légal qu'elle possédait avant cela-, elle avait cru sa dernière heure venue, et d'un regard dit adieu à sa mère et ses sœurs, qui pleuraient la tête basse. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la propriétaire de l'élevage, Olympe Maxime, accessoirement directrice de l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons, lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. À l'époque, Fleur était totalement analphabète, et son vocabulaire ne se montait qu'à quelques centaines de mots simples, mais il ne lui fut pas dur de comprendre la chance inouïe se présentant. Elle accepta immédiatement, entrevoyant la possibilité d'un jour, pourquoi pas, libérer ses sœurs. Elle demanda la sécurité pour sa mère et sa petite sœur Gabrielle. Il n'y eut pas de serment clair, mais il lui fut promis qu'elles ne seraient pas mises à mort pour leur viande ou pour désobéissance. Mais leur _situation de torture_ dépendrait de la qualité du travail scolaire fourni... cela motiva plus que tout la nouvelle élève, qui dès ses premières semaines devint la meilleure élève de l'école, travaillant incroyablement dur et atteignant le niveau de troisième année à la fin de sa première.

Une trappe fut ouverte dans le toit du baraquement, et quelques rayons de soleil vinrent frapper les corps gelés des Vélanes. Aucune ne se précipita pour en profiter, un simple mouvement général de recul faisant éviter le sol autour de l'impromptue entrée. Prudence due à l'habitude. Quelques secondes après l'ouverture, un pénis se présenta pour laisser tomber un flot d'urine accompagné d'un ricanement. Suivirent quelques vestiges de légumes, reste des repas des Purs, qu'un gout discutable recouvrit d'excréments. Et le repas acheva d'être servi. Et c'était ainsi pour chacun des baraquements.

Il n'y eut nulle part la moindre lutte pour le peu de nourriture récupérable. Nourriture qui n'était en fait qu'un infect mélange de potions pour faire plus vite pousser les cheveux, et accélérer la vitesse d'apparition de la puberté chez les petites. Le tout mêlé à des élixirs chargés de donner un gout infect. Rien de très désirable. Mais qu'importait. Dans l'adversité et la souffrance, l'entraide était la règle. Dans chaque cabane, la Vélane la plus agée s'approcha de la nourriture, s'efforça d'en éloigner les excréments, puis compta ses sœurs présentes pour diviser le repas en autant de parts égales. La pitance était infecte, infectée par les selles, et ferait tomber malades nombre de Vélanes. Toutes l'étaient au moins une fois par mois. Mais au moins, tout cela permettait de survivre... encore un peu plus. Juste un peu plus. Peut-être la douleur prendrait-elle fin un jour. En attendant, il fallait espérer.

Le soir venu, alors que toutes dormaient enveloppées dans ses cheveux, Fleur profita de la lumière de la lune, parvenant par une petite ouverture du toit ébréché, pour sortir de ses cheveux une lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours seulement avant de devoir quitter Beauxbâtons pour revenir à l'élevage. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon qui lui avait écrit, ou plutôt avait certes déjà entendu son célèbre nom, mais ignorait pourquoi il s'adressait à elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un grand espoir en lisant pour plus de la centième fois les quelques mots.

 _Chère Fleur,_

 _Je me nomme Harry. Harry Potter. Je suis élève de Poudlard. J'ai treize ans, je suis né le trente-et-un juillet 1980._

 _Je t'écris cette simple lettre pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, sache que je connais la situation des Vélanes. Non seulement la tienne et seule de ta famille, mais celle de nombreux autres élevages parcourant le monde. Sois sûre que je consacrerais désormais ma vie à y mettre fin. Que ce soit par l'argent, l'influence politique, ou que sais encore, je serais toujours à vos côtés, à vous toutes, pour tenter de mettre fin à votre calvaire._

 _Sache que la seconde raison pour laquelle je t'écris... c'est toi. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore comment, mais j'ai rêvé de toi. Et je suis persuadé que nous sommes faits pour être unis. J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de te rencontrer. Bien entendu, cela pourra se faire comme tu le souhaites -et uniquement si tu le souhaites. Mais je suis certains que nous avons toutes de nombreuses raisons de nous rencontrer..._

 _En attendant le jour de notre rencontre, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous fassions plus ample connaissance par courrier. Je t'écrirais une lettre chaque semaine, simplement pour te parler. Parfois deux fois, voire plus si tu le souhaites. Fais ce que tu veux : réponds, ne réponds pas... si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi, et je le ferais. Mais jamais je ne t'oublierais. Jamais je n'oublierais "ce que nous pourrions vivre ensemble" si l'Histoire nous laisse l'achever..._

 _Harry Potter._

Sans savoir pourquoi, les jours suivants, Fleur rêva chaque nuit de ce jeune garçon, l'image d'un article de journal lui donnant corps. Lorsqu'elle revint à Beauxbâtons, ce fut pour découvrir dans sa chambre privée des dizaines de lettres... auxquelles elle s'empressa de répondre.

...

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Le rythme de parution va désormais changer, pour passer du vendredi au weekend -samedi ou dimanche sans précision.**_

 _ **Vous connaissez Discord ? C'est un site permettant d'échanger par écrit ou oral en larges groupes, de façon optimale. J'y gère un serveur dédié aux fanfictions, à la littérature, aux arts en général, aux sciences, à l'esprit critique, etc... vous y trouverez des documents complémentaires à mes fanfictions, des critiques des livres que je lis... et plein d'autres choses ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! Avec les membres déjà présents, on est une bande de tarés aimant bien rigoler ! Pour ça, contactez-moi par mp ou directement sur Discord avec mon pseudo et mon id NVJM#3762. Demandez-moi en ami et je vous inviterai !**_

 _ **Est déjà présente parmi nous une sacrée ribambelle de tarés fanfictionneurs ! Le cerf-pentard, Sampaad, Griffontard, Keysapocalypse, Karozthor le fictiovore, Zèd-3-èt, et encore plein d'autres !**_


End file.
